Entre Amores y Mentiras
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Unidos desde siempre separados por el azar sus caminos se cruzaran en medio de una maraña de mentiras,odios y venganza podran escapar al amor mientras se enrredan entre amores y mentiras EPILOGO muchisimas gracias una obra mas culminada!
1. Chapter 1

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"**Entre amores y mentiras".**

**Capítulo 1: La boda.**

_**Pov de Darién. **_

_Hoy era el día, finalmente emprendería el camino al lado de la mujer que mi corazón había escogido para amar y respetar por siempre y para siempre. Me encontraba frente al espejo de mi habitación dando el último toque de mi atuendo._

- Hijo mío estoy tan feliz, no puedo creer que mi pequeño se va a casar –_decía mi madre mientras yo trataba_ _de arreglarme el estúpido corbatín del smoking, hoy era el gran día por fin uniría mi vida a la mujer que he amado desde que las hormonas se me alborotaron por así decirlo, por fin hoy, después de tanto tiempo, Esmeralda sería mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera por toda la eternidad. _

- ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?- _Expresé evidenciando nerviosismo_ -¡ME SIENTO FELIZ!- Exclamé – pero a la vez nervioso- _me contradije esbozando_ _una breve sonrisa_ -no puedo creer que este día finalmente haya llegado- _comente _-¿Cómo me veo?- _Cuestione cuando por fin anude mi corbatín, mi madre giro para verme, ella me había criado desde los cinco años, tal vez no era la mujer que me había traído al mundo, pero fue la mujer que estuvo conmigo en casi todas las etapas de mi vida, siempre he agradecido al cielo que Setsuna Meio se hubiese cruzado en la vida de mi padre. _

- Hermoso amor mío, hermoso _–me alabó mi madre sonriente, ella se veía realmente hermosa –_vamos tu padre nos espera abajo junto con tus hermanos – _asentí sonriente, era la hora, bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos con mi padre quien a pesar de verse feliz, tenía un dejo de tristeza en su rostro._

- Tan mal me veo papá- _comente bromista haciendo notar lo que su rostro expresaba, él sonrió y negó suavemente. _

- Te ves fantástico- _dibujo una débil sonrisa_ –tal como un novio enamorado se debe ver al dar tan importante paso- _añadió y suspiro_ –solo que yo sería más feliz si con quien te estuvieses casando fuera Serenity –_me dijo con melancolía, Serenity, pensé con frustración, para mi padre ella era la_ _que debería dar el sí, para mí, desde su particular punto de vista_.

_Y es que mi padre y mi padrino Ken arreglaron una boda siendo yo muy pequeño, ya que según ellos estábamos destinados a estar juntos. _

_Hice una mueca no me gustaba el camino que estaba tomando esta_ _conversación_ - papá otra vez tú y tu historia- _bufé -_ no nos convenía algo tan tonto como eso, ella murió, sólo un par de locos como tú y mi padrino hacen esos pactos tan anticuados, imagínate que no tuviéramos nada en común, o sí íbamos a gustarnos o no, que tal si entre Serenity y yo no había química o si era horrible- _dije haciendo una pronunciada mueca de terror_ - no nos tocaba punto, mi destino era casarme con Esmeralda si no, no hubiese pasado ese accidente –_acote muy convencido de mi explicación. _

- Sí lo se- _suspiro él_ –discúlpame por agobiarte en este momento- _me dijo_ _haciendo notar su arrepentimiento –_me perdí con la imagen de lo que hubiera sido tu boda con ella –_añadió en un murmuró, yo rodé los ojos, harto del tema_ –era muy pequeña cuando murió_- susurró nostálgico _–fue un golpe muy duro para Ken perder a su esposa e hija en ese accidente- _dijo para sí mismo, más_ _yo lo escuche perfectamente_ -por cierto ¿Tu padrino vendrá?-.

- No vendrá –_respondí suspirando, yo amaba a mi padrino y él me quería mucho, tanto que cuando decidí estudiar medicina me apoyo totalmente, mi padre quería que siguiera su ejemplo y estudiara derecho, pero no quise seguir_ _sus pasos, desde siempre supe que mi vocación era la medicina_ -llamo ayer disculpándose sabes que no le gusta viajar- _informé algo triste, ya que no contaría con su presencia en ese día tan especial._

- ¡HIJO APÚRATE!- _Apremió mi madre_ -no quieres que Esmeralda crea que te arrepentiste- _me reprocho, yo verifique mi reloj, ¡RAYOS! Era cierto, tenía la hora justa para llegar a la iglesia antes de Esme. _

_Mire mis hermanos_ yaten tenia car de fastidio algo muy común en el Taiki estaba impecable como siempre el y papa eran amantes de la ley y la justicia ambos se hacían cargo dl despacho de abogados aspeasr de que Tai solo tenia 20 años

-¿Dónde esta la enana?-_pregunte al no ver a mi hermanita de pronto sentí una gran opresión _

- ¡Mostroooooooooo!- _Gritó mi hermanita abrazándome_- hermanito consentido prométeme que me vendrás a ver todos los días- _me dijo acongojada_ -me vas a hacer mucha falta mostrito- _suspiro, yo intensifique mi abrazo_.

- Y tú a mi mostra- _le respondí al oído evitando sonar triste_ - pero es la ley de la vida, uno nace, crece, se reproduce y -_ella puso una mano en mi boca evitando que dijera esa última palabra. _

- Si Esmeralda sabe lo que le conviene, más le vale tratarte bien- _amenazó con_ _determinación mi hermanita y es que yo sabía que mi casi esposa y Rey no se llevaban_ _bien, pero de igual forma esperaba que con la boda esas rencillas pararan por mi paz mental, sería horrible ponerme a favor o en contra de alguna de ellas, yo amaba a la pequeña mostra, era la consentida de todos los hombres Chiba y es obvio que no quiero confrontaciones entre ella y la mujer de_ _mi vida._

- Vamos Rey, por favor mi hermosura no empieces- _comente suplicante poniendo carita de gatito de Shrek. _

- No tengo nada en su contra- _respondió con seguridad viéndome a los ojos_ - es sólo que no me gusta para ti, es muy superficial, nada que ver contigo- _añadió encogiéndose de hombros._

_Nuestras miradas quedaron fijas el uno en el otro por unos segundos, nuestros padres optaron por retirarse un poco sabiendo lo que significaba ese tema para mí, suspire y me pase la mano por el cabello, un gesto típico cuando me ponía nervioso _-debemos irnos ya, si no la novia pensará que la voy a dejar plantada –_comente bromeando ligeramente y dando por terminado ese tema con Rey_.

_**EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO.**_

_**Pov de Serena. **_

_Hoy tenía que ser el día, no soportaba un minuto más en este maldito lugar, hacia 10 años que me habían traído aquí, desafortunadamente perdí mis recuerdos en una accidente en donde mis padres murieron y aunque varias veces trataron de adoptarme siempre me negué, si me iba sería con Mina, a ella la trajeron el mismo día que yo llegué, desde ese momento nos hicimos grandes amigas, para mí era como mi hermana menor. _

- Sere- _me llamó mi hermanita del corazón dejándome notar su nerviosismo_ -¿Estás segura de que esto es lo correcto?- _Me cuestiono tímidamente._

- Si Mina, llevo años soportando maltratos y ya no aguanto más- _respondí cansadamente_ -ven conmigo amiga, sabes que eres como mi hermana –_le sugerí por milésima vez tratando de convencerla de escapar conmigo, y es que desde mi punto de vista, sí habíamos soportado vivir en este infierno, bien podíamos sobrevivir fuera de el, en la calle._

- Lo siento Serena- _me contesto agachando la mirada_ -sabes que me da mucho miedo la calle, desde los 3 años vivo aquí y aunque los momentos malos abundan, ya me acostumbre a esto- _confesó apenada, sabía que yo odiaba el_ _lugar y que me dolía separarme de ella_ -no quiero que te vayas geme- _suplicó en un murmuro. _

- Tengo que irme Mina- _suspire y evite verla para no dudar de mis_ _planes _–debo hacerlo, lo sabes, tengo que tratar de buscar a mi padrino, es lo único que recuerdo de mi mamá, su voz diciéndome que buscara a mi padrino, no te obligará a nada, pero eso sí, dentro de 2 años estaré aquí, el día que cumplas 18 te estaré esperando en la puerta -_ambas nos abrazamos mientras_ _derramamos unas lágrimas esquivas_ – mira- _señale hacía el frente_ -como siempre la señorita Beryl dejo la puerta abierta, es mi momento, te quiero Mina –_volví_ a _abrazarla fuertemente, esa era nuestra despedida. _

- Y yo a ti Sere, no te olvides de mí- _comento dejando salir el dolor por nuestra separación._

- Nunca me olvidaré de ti Mina…¡Nunca! –_Le respondí con seguridad, le di un beso y empecé a caminar en dirección a la puerta que estaba entre abierta, cruce el umbral y al instante el aire golpeo mi piel llenándome de una agradable sensación, LIBERTAD… La libertad es algo que no tiene precio, pensé. _

- ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS?- _Escuche la voz de la señorita Beryl en un grito a mi_ _espalda, me hizo girar tomándome con excesiva fuerza del brazo_ -sabía que algún día ibas a caer, te arrepentirás de querer escaparte –_me dijo con malicia_ _y yo empecé a imaginar mi tortura, tenia 10 años torturándome, pero siempre lo hacia de diferente manera, claro que ella no contaba con que yo estaba más que decidida a irme de ese horrible lugar aunque la mitad de mi corazón se quedara con Mina, pise uno de sus pies y ella soltó un grito de dolor soltándome el brazo, corrí, corrí y corrí muy rápido, ella trato de seguirme pero yo tenia 17 y ella 30, así que rápidamente pude perderme entre las calles, en mi mente solo estaba escapar, huir, correr lo más lejos posible, cruce la calle sin mirar a ambos lados, escuche un fuerte pitido, giré mi rostro y supe que era demasiado tarde, ese coche me iba a arrollar y entonces adiós plan de escape, afortunadamente el coche se detuvo a tiempo, golpeando levemente mi pierna_.

- ¿Estás bien?– _Me preguntó un joven que se bajo del auto muy asustado, sus cabellos eran negros, sus ojos azules, sonreí como tonta y por un momento me perdí en su mirada, cuando él me sacudió un poco salí de mi ensoñación y recordé por que corría. _

_**Pov de Darién.**_

_Me sentía sumamente desesperado, era tarde, precisamente hoy Iker, nuestro chofer había tomado las calles más congestionadas, no quería llegar después_ _de Esmeralda, ¡Dios 15 minutos tarde! Pensé nervioso_ – ¡ACELERE HOMBRE! - _Le dije a manera de orden, él volteo para asentirme, entonces la vi, cruzo sin_ _mirar, parecía que huyera de algo o de alguien_ – ¡CUIDADO! – _Grité, gracias a Dios, Iker logró detener el auto, baje inmediatamente, mi instinto de ayuda me empujo y como el médico que era, me dispuse a revisarla, quería saber en que condiciones se encontraba. _

- ¿Estás bien?- _Le pregunté, ella alzo su mirada dejándome ver esos ojos celestes tan hermosos que poseía, al igual que una mirada cargada de ternura e inocencia, lo cual me llevo a perderme en sus orbes, ella me sonrió y yo recordé hacía donde me dirigía "Darién que cosas piensas, te vas a casar, Esmeralda no se merece que le faltes ni siquiera con el pensamiento"-me regaño mi conciencia, en ese momento mi padre salió del auto _

- ¿Estás bien niña? –_Le cuestiono mi padre, ella no contesto, se levanto y se alejo corriendo, dejándonos confundidos._

- Es obvio que esta bien- _comentó mi madre fastidiada_ -no la ven como corre-_dijo al señalar a la pequeña rubia que al doblar en una esquina se perdió de_ _nuestras vistas_ - Darien hijo vamos a llegar tarde –_me recordó con_ _desesperación y era cierto, llevábamos 15 minutos de retraso, ingresé al auto_, _seguido de mis padres y le pedí a Iker que me llevara lo más rápido que pudiera pero con precaución a la iglesia donde seguramente ya estaba mi amada novia esperándome, en el camino estuve pensativo, en mi mente repasaba una y otra vez esa mirada tierna, sus ojos azules y el temor que pude notar en ellos. _

- Darien… ¿Sucede algo? –_Me preguntó mi padre, yo asentí, mi viejo me conocía mejor que nadie. _

- Se veía asustada papá, debí revisarla- _me lamenté_ -si por miedo no dijo nada y tiene algo interno –_inquirí preocupado. _

- Hijo- _mi madre me puso una mano en la pier_na - ¿Acaso no la viste correr? Sólo fue el susto gracias a Dios- _me dijo en tono tranquilizador. _

_Aceptando que tenía razón, deje de lamentarme por lo que no había hecho, además Iker me juro que no la había tocado, llegamos a nuestro destino en 5 minutos, baje corriendo y me encontré con mi amigo Andrew en la entrada, mis padres entraron a la iglesia junto con mis hermanos a esperar, tal como lo dictaba la tradición yo tenía que quedarme afuera hasta que el auto de la familia Black llegará. _

- Gracias a Dios que llegaste, pensé que Esmeralda iba a llegar primero- _bromeó él._

- No te burles- _lo reprendí_ – me paso de todo – _mi amigo enarcó una ceja_ -casi arrollamos a una chica, aunque al parecer no le paso nada- _le expliqué_ _recordando a la joven en cuestión_ -tenía unos ojos Drew, que podías perderte en ellos- _suspire y noté el timbre de mi voz al recordarla, a mi amigo no le puede ocultar nada, así que su reacción y posterior comentario no me sorprendió, aunque me molesto un poquitín, parecía poner entre dicho mis sentimientos por mi casi esposa._

_Él abrió los ojos como platos_ - ¿Darién de verdad quieres casarte? - _Yo rodé los ojos, a pesar del comentario estimaba mucho a Drew, habíamos sido amigos desde la primaria y ahora era el novio de Lita, una de las hermanas de Esmeralda. _

- ¿Eres tonto o qué? – _Le espeté indignado_ –sabes que he esperado este momento por años- _le recordé con un dejo de reproche_ -valiente padrino el que me conseguí- _refunfuñe_ -¿Por qué lo dices?-_ Cuestione intrigado_.

_Él rió sonoramente_ -por la carita que pones al hablar de esa chica, por lo menos le pediste el número de teléfono ¿No? Tú sabes, para no apaciguar las tenciones en el matrimonio- _comento muy divertido_.

- Andrew me voy a casar- _el me miró como diciendo ¿Y qué?, yo rodé los ojos_ - ¿Cómo crees que iba a hacer eso? Además salió corriendo sin decir nada, parece que se asusto- _medité _-¿Qué horas son? –_Le pregunté tratando de desviar el tema._

- Las 11:35- _me respondió señalando su reloj_ -amigo de verdad que eres un suertudo, yo pensé que la novia llegaba primero- _rió._

- Ya es tarde, Esmeralda ya debería haber llegado ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- _Expresé angustiado_.

- Quizás se arrepintió- _me dijo Andrew sonriente, yo le lance una mirada de pocos amigos. _

_- _¿Y tú te dices ser mi mejor amigo? Que malo eres- _le recriminé_.

- Era una broma para relajarte- _se disculpo_ -oye y ¿A donde irán de luna de miel? –_Me pregunto tratando de que yo no me centrara tanto en mi reloj de mano. _

- A Francia 2 meses –_me pase la mano por el cabello_ -se esta demorando Esmeralda –_dije al aire, los minutos pasaban y pasaban y mi novia no llegaba, ya me estaba preocupando, caminaba de un lado a otro y solo escuchaba las murmuraciones de los invitados, el sacerdote había salido varias veces a ver que pasaba y si la boda seguía en pie._

-Voy a preguntarle a Lita –_Anunció Drew contagiándose de mi preocupación_-ella y sus padres están dentro, Esme dijo que vendría sola- _me informó._

_Asentí sin dejar de ver la enorme calle, en ese momento vi el auto de la familia_ _Black _llegando a la iglesia –Drew no hace falta, mira –_le señale el auto_ -amigo vamos adentro- _le dije jalándolo del saco_.

- Todavía te puedes arrepentir, éstas a tiempo, si quieres te ayudo a buscar a la chica de las 7 vidas –_rodé los ojos nuevamente._

_- _ Deja de decir tonterías Drew –_le golpeé el hombro, él se quejo falsamente_.

_La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, mi suegro se levantó de su asiento y corrió a la entrada principal del recinto, mis padres se colocaron aun lado, pasaron unos minutos y no entraban, me moví un poco intentando ver que retrasaba la entrada de la novia, a lo lejos ví a mi suegro palidecer y después pude ver el rostro de mi novia, se veía realmente hermosa pero también note algo importante no traía maquillaje y mucho menos velo, baje mi mirada para verla vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y una polera azul ¿Dónde estaba su vestido de novia? Mi suegro entro detrás de ella y la tomo por un brazo, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, me erguí protectoramente, no iba a permitir que nadie_ _la lastimara, ni siquiera su padre, así que camine para llegar hasta donde se encontraban. _

- Papi solo quiero hablar con Darién –_decía_ _suplicante_ _mientras entraba a la iglesia ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, incluyendo su propia familia. _

- Amor – _la llamé -¿_Qué pasa? –_le dije en cuento nos encontramos, estábamos en la mitad del templo sus ojos se cristalizaron y apretó los puños en sus vaqueros. _

- Darién no puedo casarme contigo – _dijo ella sin mirarme. _

_Sentí como si una daga atravesara mi pecho y se incrustara en mi corazón - es _una broma ¿Verdad amor? Claro sonríe Darién estás en cámara escondida ¿Dónde están las cámaras nena?- _pregunté sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta, todo esto tenia que ser una broma, llevábamos años planeando nuestra boda, nuestro momento especial como ella lo llamaba. _

- Darién no es broma- _me dijo nuevamente sin levantar la mirada_- no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo- _mi corazón se rompió al escuchar estas_ _palabras_ -la verdad es que estoy confundida y no puedo casarme así- _murmuró débilmente._

- ¡Y HASTA HOY TE DAS CUENTA!- _Le grité, nunca antes le había hablado así, pero ella no podía estarme haciendo esto, no podía. _

- Darién lo siento- murmuró llorando y por primera vez a mi no importaban sus _lágrimas_ - no se porque esperé hasta este momento, o más bien sí sé, no tuve valor- _confesó y por primera vez en toda la conversación me miró a los ojos._

- Esmeralda –_dije entre dientes_ _mientras la sujetaba con fuerza de ambos brazos -_ ¿Qué pasa? Dime la verdad ¿Te gusta alguien más? ¡DIMÉ! –_Demandé furioso. _

- Perdóname Darién lo siento -_se soltó de mi agarre y empezó a correr buscando la salida ante la mirada de todos, yo solo escuchaba más murmuraciones mientras la veía irse, estaba totalmente aturdido, paralizado, una última gota de orgullo me llevó a ir tras ella. _

- ¡ESPERA! –_Le grité al verla, ella siguió caminando y yo corrí a alcanzarla_ _agarrándola nuevamente por los brazos_ -¿Por qué?... Te amo, te he sido fiel, veo por tus ojos ¿Por qué demonios me haces esto a mí? –Le reproche furioso con los ojos repletos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- Suéltame Darién me lástimas –_me decía ella una y otra vez evitando despejar mis dudas. _

- No antes dime, por Dios explícame ¿O es que además quieres que me vuelva loco? - _Estaba desesperado y un dolor profundo oprimía mi pecho, necesitaba saber la verdad y ella me la diría no la soltaría hasta que me dijera ¿Por qué?... _

_- _Me estás haciendo daño Darién ¿Acaso no vez?- _Me decía mientras trataba de liberarse de mi fuerte agarré. _

- Darién amigo –_murmuró Andrew a mi lado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta_ _de que había llegado junto a mí_ -déjala ir- _yo hice como que no lo escuche_ - Darién la estas lastimando- _mi furia creció ante la mención de esa última palabra. _

- ¿Y ella no me lástima a mí Andrew? Tú eres testigo de cuántas mujeres hermosas rechace por ella, a cuantas fiestas no fui por pensar en ella y viene ahora y me dice que no me ama ¡EN LA IGLESIA, EN EL DÍA DE NUESTRA BODA!- _Exclamé colérico. _

- Cálmate Darién y ya suéltala, la lástimas- _escuche a Taiki a mis espaldas_ –pueden llevarte preso por maltrato físico- _me informó con preocupación_ -déjala ir, luego hablaran con más calma- _expresó con tranquilidad, en un vano intento de transmitirme esa sensación. _

_La solté poco a poco viendo las marcas que había causado en sus brazos, me avergoncé de mí mismo por ese hecho, yo nunca la lastimaría, nunca lastimaría a una mujer, menos a ella_ - sólo dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos me haces esto Esmeralda? –_Le cuestionaba respirando entrecortadamente_, _mientras las lágrimas caían sobre mis pómulos-_ ¿Qué hice mal? ¿En qué te fallé_?- Esmeralda se negaba a verme de frente y esto me dolía_ -por Dios, necesito una explicación, ¡NO UN MALDITO LO SIENTO!- _Increpé en tono irónico. _

- Lo siento Darién, de verdad no sé cómo paso, como llegamos a esto –_ella también lloraba - _perdóname –_murmuró antes de salir corriendo y meterse en su auto dando un fuerte portazo. _

_Sentí mis piernas doblarse y mis rodillas caer contra el suelo cuando el auto de ella arrancó llevándose conmigo mi corazón, mi orgullo y mis ilusiones, no se cuánto tiempo paso, tal vez minutos, solo sé que sentí a mi hermano y mi mejor amigo tratando de levantarme, los empuje a ambos y corrí al coche más cercano, era el de Taiki. _

- ¡DARIÉN!...¡ESPERA! – _Escuche que me gritaban, era la voz de Andrew detrás de mí, más yo no le preste atención, entré en el auto y aceleré a fondo imaginando las murmuraciones de los invitados a mi boda, recordando a mi novia diciendo que no nos casaríamos y sobre todo recordando los ojos de ella carentes de aquello que los míos le profesaban ilimitadamente: Amor. _

_Llegué al bar de Jedaite, un compañero de la universidad, yo necesitaba desahogarme y el alcohol era bueno para la olvidar y si no al menos me borraría los recuerdos por unas horas. _

- Aquí estabas- _dijeron a mis espaldas después de no se cuanto tiempo de mi_ _llegada al lugar, era la voz de Andrew, estaba ebrio pero conciente_- he recorrido media ciudad buscándote- _me reprochó con dureza, yo ni me moleste en voltear a verlo._

- Y… ¿Dónde querías que sssssssssstuviera? Estoy festejando que la mujer de mi vida me dejo como los arbolitossss- _le dije riendo, reconozco que sí estaba muy ebrio. _

- Estas ebrio_- afirmó Drew_ – mírate- _señalo despectivo_ -¿Dónde ésta mi amigo el doctor serio?- _Me cuestiono, yo alce mi copa y bebí el fuerte líquido de un solo trago. _

- Se fue al caño- me carcajeé -Esmeralda Blackmoon me boto por el caño jajaja, brinda conmigo amigo- _dije acercándole la botella_.

- Ya párale, éste no eres tú –_me reclamo_ – vamos, te llevaré a tu departamento, no creo que a tu mamá le agrade verte así- comentó dándome a entender que mi familia estaba preocupada por mí.

- ¿Por qué Andrew, si yo la amo?- _Pregunté con dolor, necesitaba entender que había empujado a la mujer con la que había soñado pasar el resto de mi vida a abandonarme de la manera más cruel y humillante el día de nuestra boda. _

- Dari –_suspiro_ -las mujeres y sus enredos es algo que ni tú ni yo podremos entender jamás- _expresó mi amigo en su tono burlón de siempre_.

_Sentí como me hacía apoyarme en él y tras unos leves forcejeos me subió a su auto, para como tiempo después dirigirnos a mi departamento y posteriormente ser acostado en mi cama, aún no estaba dormido cuando el teléfono celular de Andrew empezó a sonar._

- ¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estas? Encontré a Dar- _escuche que informaba en voz_ _baja, me imagino que a Lita_ - ¿Qué cómo esta?- _Su pregunta estaba cargada_ _de ironía_ -pues feliz y borracho, nunca lo había visto así – _le informó_ - ¿Y Esmeralda? Ayer me pareció que la vi irse con Diamante –_acotó Drew con un_ _dejo de molestia_ –no, tu no tienes la culpa y Dar entenderá, yo me quedaré aquí hoy, mañana, ya veremos- _suspiró, yo no pude más, sufrir es agotador, cerré mis ojos tratando de encontrar en el sueño un aliado para no pensar más, al menos por hoy. _

_Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la peor cruda de mi vida, unido al más horrible dolor de cabeza que hubiera experimentado jamás, el sol me pegaba directamente a la cara, levante mi cabeza y me vi vestido aún con el smoking_.

- Buenos días – _me saludo Andrew haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos para_ _enfocar mi vista_ -toma- _me indico entregándome una taza o vaso, no distinguía nada en ese momento_.

- Mi cabeza- _me quejé_ - ¿Cuánto bebí? –_Le pregunté_ – ¿Eso es café?- _me lleve_ _la taza a la boca_ –gracias- _logre articular antes de darle un sorbo más a la bebida. _

- Negro como te gusta- _me respondió secamente_ –en la gaveta de abajo hay unas aspirinas, tómatelas- _demandó asumiendo su papel de doctor_.

- No fue un sueño verdad Andrew –_murmuré tomándome las aspirinas con un vaso de agua que había en mi mesa de noche. _

- No Dar, Esmeralda te planto en la iglesia- _se callo unos minutos y luego_ agregó con cautela - Lita esta muy apenada- _aseguró. _

- Ella no tuvo la culpa- _comente con seguridad, yo conocía bien a la castaña, Lita era una gran chica, la mujer perfecta para el loco de Drew. _

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- _Inquirió preocupado_ -porque la prensa te va a querer comer vivo- _afirmó, yo desvié mi mirada analizando mis opciones de salir del problema. _

- Me imagino que no van a desaprovechar un escándalo como este, pero ni modo- _me encogí de hombros_ -no soy el primero y dudó que el último al que le pase algo así, por cierto- _lo miré fijamente_ - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- _Cuestioné_.

- Te fui a buscar al bar- _respondió -_creo que lo mejor es que salgas del país, tomate unas vacaciones igual ya nos graduamos ¿No? –_Me aconsejo haciendo uso de esa tranquilidad que solo dejaba ver cuando estaba preocupado o muy molesto por algo, supongo que lo que había pasado era uno de esos momentos en la vida de mi amigo._

_Meditando el consejo de mi amigo guarde silencio por varios minutos_, _finalmente rompí el silencio causando indignación en él_ -Drew, ¿Esmeralda no me ha llamado?- _Estoy conciente de que era tonto preguntar pero mi corazón aún guardaba una esperanza. _

- No amigo y es mejor que la olvides- _respondió con severidad_ - ella no te amaba como decía amarte, no llego a su casa y tú sabes lo que dicen cuando una mujer no llega a dormir a su casa es por que tiene donde quedarse, puede ser muy mi cuñada pero ojala se muera, no entiendo como demonios pudo hacerte eso a ti- _acotó dejando ver su furia contra ella._

- No digas eso hermano –_me levante de la cama_ –aún la amo_- declaré obstinado. _

- Ya te resignaras- _comento él con terquedad_ -¿Y entonces que harás? – _Volvió a cuestionarme_ –créeme, la prensa esta medio loca y en busca de comentarios o imágenes tuyas- _me informó haciendo una mueca de desagrado la cual yo compartí._

- Te tomaré la palabra- _suspire_ -me iré de la cuidad ya mismo, sólo que necesito tu coche- _le dije antes de dirigirme al armario y sacar las maletas que tenía preparadas para mi luna de miel._

- ¿Para qué necesitas mi coche si saldrás de la cuidad?- _Me preguntó confundido._

- Para ir hasta el aeropuerto, me imagino que la entrada del edificio esta repleta de paparazzi esperando a ver quién tiene la primer fotografía de Chiba el idiota que dejaron plantado- _me cercioré de alistar lo necesario y me perdí en el baño para darme una ducha, por dentro me estaba muriendo pero por fuera quería_ _demostrar otra cosa, mi amigo me siguió y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta viéndome con compasión. _

- Amigo no te des tan duro ya verás que Esmeralda vendrá a pedirte perdón_- el tono con lo que Andrew decía eso me hizo pensar que si creía que yo la perdonaría es porque me veía como un GRAN IDIOTA y aunque la razón me gritaba que no estaba de acuerdo, mi corazón era todo un lió._

- Ni aunque lo haga de rodillas la perdonaré- _declaré con determinación, dudando al instante de lo dicho. _

- Dar la amas, tan pronto te diga palabras lindas te la llevaras a la cama, le harás el amor y seguirán como si nada, como en los viejos tiempos- _argumentó mi amigo. _

- Nunca hicimos el amor- _confesé_ _evitando su mirada-_siempre la respete, cuando discutíamos le llevaba serenata o le compraba algo, ya la conoces- _le dije mientras cavaba mi tumba. _

- ¿QUÉ? ¡¿5 años de noviazgo y NUNCA le hiciste el amor? Por eso te dejo hermano- dijo _Andrew riendo a carcajadas, el tipo es raro pensé, un momento esta enojado, al otro tranquilo, el que sigue serio y cuando en verdad se necesita algo de lo anterior es un auténtico payaso, en ese momento me cuestione mi tan estimada amistad por él. _

- Drew por favor- _rogué _- no te burles ya tengo suficiente con que todo el mundo se burle de mi- _rodé los ojos y trate de empujarlo para que me diera privacidad en el baño._

- Perdón- _me dijo riendo_ - solo que no sabes lo que te perdiste amigo, ósea que tú nada de nada aún- _afirmó viéndome y conteniéndose el estómago, el muy desgraciado estaba a punto de soltar otra de sus desagradables carcajadas_.

- Sí- _respondí entre dientes_ -y no te burles- _le advertí, mis palabras se las llevo el viento. _

- Ja,ja,ja,ja ja, ¿A los 22 virgen?- _Cuestiono burlón_ -pareces chica Darién- _trate de ignorarlo, a pesar de que en verdad me estaba enojando por su poca comprensión hacía mi persona. _

- Oye ya bájale- _le advertí_ -me estoy empezando a enfadar- _informé, él se puso_ _serio de golpe y asintió, aunque yo sabía que en cuanto desapareciera una_ _nueva ola de risas saldrían de su boca_ - me voy a bañar, aún tengo tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto y por favor no le digas a nadie de mi decisión, yo llamaré luego- _él asintió no muy convencido y yo cerré la puerta antes de suspirar audiblemente al ver mi reflejo en el espejo del lavamanos, la imagen que se proyectaba de mí, no era nada comparado con lo derrotado y patético que todo mi ser se sentía en esos momentos. _

_Tome una ducha rápida tratando de que el agua tibia me hiciera olvidar, tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo lo que me había pasado… ¿Por qué Esmeralda me había echo eso? Buscaba una respuesta, pero no encontraba una realmente aceptable para sus motivos, salí de la ducha, me vestí y camine al living del departamento, Andrew me lanzó las llaves de su coche y yo les di las del mío, él salio primero del departamento en mi coche, al ver que los periodistas se habían ido tras él, salí yo, llegué al aeropuerto y respire hondo, a partir de hoy no sería el mismo Darién, ella me había marcado, ella había dejado una herida difícil de cerrar y no sabía que tanto iba a costarme el hacerla cicatrizar, escuché a la recepcionista avisar que podíamos abordar el avión, el destino: Francia, una temporada con mi padrino lejos de todo y de todos me caería bien, era lo mejor, estar solo, lamer mis heridas, sanar mi corazón, pero lo mejor era que me iba para olvidar a Esmeralda, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, la misma que me dejo plantado en el altar ante la mirada de mis amigos y familiares, la misma por la que yo daría mi vida a pesar de todo, la misma a la que no le importo romper mi corazón y mis ilusiones el día que yo iba a entregarle mi alma…_

Continuará…

Hola chikas espero que estén bien las dejo con mi nueva creación Entre Amores y Mentiras espero que les guste y que disfruten leyendo tanto yo como yo escribiéndola no se cuantos cap tendrá no me atrevo a dar un numero ya que trave duplico los capítulos ¿quien quiere matar a Esmeralda? Yo soy la primera pero puedo dejarla entre viva y muerta para alguna de ustedes ajjajjajjaa pobre dari tiene el corazón roto hare lo posible para actualizar pronto solo no me presionen estoy sin PC asi que hago lo que puedo con el tiempo que me sobra en al ofi besos

May

Junio 23 de 2010


	2. Chapter 2

_505Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente._

**Capítulo 2: Nuestro encuentro.**

_**Pov de Darién.**_

_Me encontraba respirando el olor del aire de mi tierra natal, HABÍA VUELTO y a la vez, había pasado un año de mi huida por la puerta de atrás, humillado y dolido, se había cumplido un año de mi no boda, un año de desenfreno, tiempo en el cual huía de mi dolor apoyándome en cosas banales, siempre tenía una mujer diferente en mi cama, cuando el sol pegaba en mi rostro me dirigía al baño, antes de enterar, les exigía que no estuvieran cuando saliera de el, y así pasaba, cuando salía del baño, ya no había nadie, alcohol, mujeres y libertad, esa era mi vida apenas baje del avión en el que trate de huir de una penosa realidad. Los tres primeros meses en Francia viví con mi padrino, todo marchaba bien, el viejo me quería y yo lo quería a él, pero cuando llego su hijo todo cambio, era un chico extremadamente serio, amargado y aburrido aunque le pregunte a varios empleados por que el era asi nunca me dijeron y mi padrino solo me dijo que llevaba un gran tristeza en el ama ¡tristeza la mía! Mas sin embargo nunca fui un maldito egoísta como el nunca tendría novia si seguía asi y eso que fue el vocalista de una banda de rock no imagino como se llamaban con Kou siempre que nos encontrábamos terminábamos discutiendo y aunque yo tenía más derecho de estar en esa casa que él, ya que era un simple recogido desde mi punto vista, por eso decidí alquilar un departamento y vivir la vida como llegará, sin nadie que me molestara, solo Ana , la cual iba a limpiar todos los viernes. _

_Ahora estaba nuevamente en Tokio, era bueno vivir locamente pero me hacía falta mi familia, quería darles una sorpresa, así que volví tal como el día que fui, sin avisar, tome un taxi dándole al conductor la dirección de mi casa, todos los recuerdos golpearon en mi pecho, Esmeralda entrando a la iglesia diciéndome que no me amaba, los momentos felices que pasamos juntos… ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso aún no la había olvidado? La respuesta era obvia, aun la amaba y como no, si la amaba desde los 15 años, y pese al dolor que me había causado, la ilusión de nuestro amor, los sueños y las ilusiones que compartimos eran como el ancla de su recuerdo en mi corazón, un recuerdo del que no me había podido deshacer, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando llegamos a mi casa. _

- ¿Señor es aquí?- _Me pregunto el chofer del taxi, yo asentí._

- Gracias, quédese con el cambio –_le dije mientras bajaba del automóvil_ -que tenga buen día –_me despedí de él y caminé hasta la entrada de mi "hogar_".

- ¡JOVEN DARIÉN!- _Exclamó Gea al verme en la puerta de la casa_ – avisaré a su mamá, ¡SEÑORA SETSUNA!, ¡SEÑORA SETSUNA! –_Gritó subiendo las escaleras, Marcus el mayordomo me ayudo con el equipaje. _

_Caminé hasta la sala, estaba tal cual como el día que me fui, otra vez los malditos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza a ambos lados tratando de no recordar, eso era pasado, un pasado que regía mi presente_ _pensé con frustración._

- ¿Hijo?- _Escuche la voz titubeante de mi madre a mis espaldas, gire sobre mis talones para verla, tan bella como siempre, corrió a mis brazos, me abrazo y me beso, yo respondí el gesto, porque ¡DIOS, COMO LA HABÍA EXTRAÑADO!_ - Te extrañamos mucho- _murmuró con voz entrecortada. _

- Y yo a ustedes mamá-_le dije mientras hacía más intenso el abrazo_ -¿Dónde están papá y los chicos?- _Pregunté_.

- Tu papá esta en la oficina, pero vendrá a almorzar, Tai en la universidad y Yaten y Rey en la escuela, Cash ya fue por ellos- _me informó pasando su mano por_ mi _mejilla, pareciera que no creía aún, que hubiera vuelto_ -¿Te quedarás a almorzar verdad cielo?– _No sé porque su pregunta me sonó más a afirmación_.

- Claro mamá, los extrañaba muchooo, por eso volví- _respondí sonriente, ella sonrió también y volvió a abrazarme. _

_Me fui a mi antigua habitación, a pesar de haberme mudado cuando cumplí 20 años mamá siempre la mantuvo intacta para mi, me di un baño y me cambié de ropa, me recosté en la cama dispuesto a descansar un poco mi cuerpo, ya que el viaje se me había hecho un poco pesado y no por la distancia, si no por la enorme carga emocional que se me vino encima apenas fui consciente de que ella estaba aquí. A la hora del almuerzo baje a acompañar a mi familia, la primera en saltarme encima fue mi pequeña duende, Rey, Tai me saludo y Yaten solo me dijo un hola desde su asiento, algo muy típico en él, me coloque en mi lugar y Gea ordeno que trajeran la comida. _

- ¿Qué hiciste durante todo este año hermano?- _Me preguntó Taiki, no podía decirle que me la pase fumando, bebiendo y echándome a morir por una mujer que no valía la pena, así que coloque mi mejor cara y le conteste omitiendo detalles de toda mi estancia en Francia. _

- Hice un pequeño curso de enfermedades respiratorias en infantes – _respondí, lo cual era cierto, no siempre me la pase bebiendo, aunque hubiese podido aprovechar mejor el tiempo en Francia, la verdad no me apetecía, el curso lo hice por que mi padrino casi me había obligado, en ese momento Gea entró al comedor con el teléfono en la mano y se acercó a mi madre con el rostro visiblemente tenso. _

- ¿Quién es Gea?- _Preguntó mi madre, mi nana me miró a los ojos y suspiro._

- La señorita Esmeralda Black señora –_dijo mi nana en tono seco, yo me tense y apreté los cubiertos. _

_Mi madre titubeo al tomar el auricular, evidenciando nerviosismo –_ ¿Esmeralda?- _Preguntó nuevamente-_ ¿Y ella que quiere hablar conmigo? – _Cuestiono mirándome de reojo disimuladamente_.

- No te hagas ma – _expresó Rey con reproche, mi mirada se centro en ella_ - a los pocos días de que te fuiste, tu linda noviecita –_me señalo y poso su mirada_ _en mi_ -vino llorando para que le dijéramos donde estabas, según ella necesitaba pedirte perdón y decirte que te amaba- _respiro profundamente_ – CÍNICA – _acoto con rabia_ – eran puras mentiras, si bien nadie le creíamos su arrepentimiento- _ironizó haciendo comillas con las manos_ – algunas personas- _dirigiendo una dura mirada a mi madre_- le dieron el beneficio de la duda y sabes que fue lo peor Dar, que unos días después de la escenita se dejo fotografiar besándose con Diamante y desde ahí terminan, vuelven, terminan, vuelven y cada vez que pasan sus bobas crisis llama a mamá para saber de ti con el pretexto de que quiere pedirte perdón_-resoplo_- pero ma cuidado con lo que dices_- advirtió_ – no le vayas a decir que esta aquí Darién, él no quiere verla, ni hablar con ella, él ya no la quiere ¿Verdad mostro?- _Me preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos, yo me quede en blanco tratando de procesar todo lo que me acababa de decir, más escuche perfectamente cuando mi madre suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar._

- Contestaré la llamada- _informó con seriedad _-Esmeralda hija… ¿Cómo estás?- _Saludó con exagerada amabilidad_… ¿_Hija? Se cuestiono mi mente, su manera tan cordial me hizo ver que Rey no exageraba, no podía creer que aún la llamara así, nos humillo, nos pisoteo, nos exhibió públicamente y si lo de las fotografías eran cierto, entonces lo seguía haciendo, mi madre era muy boba o_ _tenia un gran corazón, lo siguiente que dijo me helo_ -si precisamente esta aquí, ¡Por supuesto que es una gran oportunidad!- _Exclamó encantada y sonriendo_ –te esperamos querida- _concluyó antes de cortar la llamada._

- ¿Qué hiciste madre? – _Gritó Rey levantándose abruptamente de la silla. _

- Me pregunto si sabia de Darién y le dije la verdad- _tomo mi mano dulcemente_- hijo habla con ella, aun te quiere, viene para acá, aprovecha la oportunidad-.

_Sentí_ _mi ira incrementar, ¿Cómo me podía pedir que hablara con ella? ¿Qué_ _había pasado con mi madre?_ – ¡ESTÁS LOCA! -_Grité levantándome de la_ _mesa_ -Pero…¡¿Cómo pudiste? -_Nunca le había gritado, pero esta vez estaba muy enojado-_ lo último que quiero es verla mamá, me engaño, me humillo y ahora cree que con pedir perdón las cosas se arreglan, lo siento, creo que esta cena se acabo – _Lo último lo dije cargado con tono dolido, dolido con mi madre, ella no podía pretender que perdonara una canallada como la que Esmeralda me había hecho, aún con la ira carcomiendo mis entrañas, salí del comedor directamente al garaje. _

- ¡DARIÉN! –_Me detuve al escuchar la voz rota de mi madre llamándome en un grito_ - Yo solo quería, ella solo quiere- _la interrumpí_ _abruptamente._

- ¡HUMILLARME DE NUEVO!- _Exclamé apretando mis puños_ –cree que con verla y ver un par de lágrimas supuestamente sinceras voy a ceder, que se van a borrar sus hirientes palabras el día que la iba a convertir en mi esposa, ¡NO MAMÁ! ¡NO QUIERO VERLA MADRE! ¡Y SI VUELVES A HABLAR CON ELLA DILE QUE NUNCA LA VOY A PERDONAR!- _Sé que no estaba_ _bien desquitarme con mi mamá, pero ella había propiciado esta situación_.

- Si te quieres ir vete pronto hijo- _Me aconsejo mi padre el cual llego justo en ese momento situándose al lado de mi madre._

- ¡No Darién!- _Objeto mi madre_ -la llamaré y le diré que no venga, pero no te vayas hijo –_sin verla sabía que lloraba. _

- No sé como se te ocurrió hacer eso Setsuna, más aún cuando nuestro hijo aún la ama- _escuche decir a mi padre_.

- ¡NO LA AMO, LA DETESTO, LA ODIO!- _Grité encolerizado, más no les di la cara_ –nunca imaginé que pudiera odiar y detestar a nadie en esta vida, pero lo hago, a ella- _expresé bajando un poco el tono de voz_ -si la veo ahora soy capaz de matarla con mis propias manos-_ confesé mostrando una seguridad que no sentía, tras decir esto me subía mi Ferrari y salí de la casa._

_Conduje sin rumbo fijo, quería ir a visitar a Drew, pero era seguro que estaba con Lita y aunque dije que ella no era culpable del comportamiento de su hermana, no quería verla, podía hacer o decir algo que la pudiese disgustar, así que seguí mi camino, así llegué hasta el parque el que solía refugiarme en mi niñez y adolescencia a pensar, me baje del auto y camine hasta el lago, me senté en una baranda y los reproches de la conciencia comenzaron a llegar a mí, no debí haberle hablado así a mi madre, pero ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir que yo estaba de vuelta en la cuidad?... Habían pasado varias horas, ya estaba por irme cuando escuche unos pequeños sollozos, era una chica, estaba arrodillada con la cabeza entre sus piernas y sus manos estaban de tal forma, que parecía como si se estuviese abrazando. _

- ¿Estás bien?- _Le pregunté, ella no me respondió_ –niña – _la llamé de nuevo con cautela, tratando de ponerme a su altura, su_ _cabello era rubio, cuando trate de tocarla retrocedió_ -solo quiero saber si estás bien –_le pregunté nuevamente, ella no me contesto_ _sólo se levanto y corrió_ –"que loca"-_pensé mientras la veía alejarse, mi estomago gruño y eso me hizo recordar que no había comido durante el vuelo y en la casa apenas había probado bocado._

- "Y si voy donde Salvatore"– _pensé _–seeeee, me comeré una lasaña y luego iré al departamento, mañana me levantaré temprano y desempacaré mis cosas, ya el lunes iré a inscribirme en la Universidad para terminar mi maestría- _comenté para mí mismo,_ _repasando mi plan de vida inmediato_. _Llegué al restaurante y baje del coche, mi amigo Salvatore me recibió sorprendido_.

- Darién mi amigo, hace años que no te veía- _me dijo en su inconfundible acento Italiano_- lo último que supe de ti fue por un periódico, hace un año, donde decía que- _su semblante se puso serio y yo lo interrumpí a sabiendas de lo que diría_.

- Por fa Salva, no empieces, eso es algo que quiero olvidar- _expresé con fastidio_ – tráeme lo de siempre ¿Sí? –_A través de la ventana que se encontraba a mi lado, vi que empezó a llover, Salvatore fue hasta la cocina y minutos después regresó con mi pedido, hablamos un rato y cuando la lluvia cedió un poco me dispuse a salir, estaba cansado por el vuelo, como siempre mi amigo no me dejo pagar, tras de despedirme de él y quedar para otro día salí del local y entre a mi coche. _

_Tenía tanto sueño, de verdad estaba cansado, el viaje, el reencuentro con mi familia y con mis demonios del pasado los cuales_ _regían mi presente habían hecho de ese día el más agotador de mi vida, mis ojos se cerraron un momento y lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe seco, asustado abrí los ojos de inmediato. _

- ¡Santo cielos! ¿Qué hice?– _Me cuestione en voz alta, me baje del coche inmediatamente, necesitaba ver a quien había golpeado_ _a lo mejor era un perro callejero, pensé animándome, ¡OHH SORPRESA! ¡ERA UNA LINDA JOVENCITA_!

- ¿Estás bien? –_Exclamé asustado, ella se levanto al escuchar mi voz_ -Gracias a Dios –_murmuré al verla de pie_ -¿Te lastimé?- _Le cuestioné apremiante._

- Solo fue un rocé, no fue tú culpa, la luz estaba en verde yo- _me dijo rápidamente, su ropa estaba empapada y por un momento me pareció conocerla, la vi sujetarse del coche, deduje que sus piernas flaquearon y de un momento a otro cayó sobre el asfalto. _

- Niña- _la llamé_ -¿Qué te pasa? –_Dije asustado, traté de buscar una identificación pero no encontré ninguna_ –niña despierta –_murmuré y le golpeé la mejilla, su piel era suave, noté, la tome en brazos dispuesto a llevarla un hospital, pero como hacerlo, si no tenía identificación, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, la llevaría a mi departamento. _

_Cuando llegamos la acosté en mi cama, toque su frente y comprobé que tenía fiebre, lo mejor en estos casos era bañarla, así llene la tina y le quite sus ropas, me ruborice al verla desnuda, era perfecta, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, sus pechos pequeños pero muy hermosos_

–"_por Dios Darién ¿En qué estas pensando? Tiene fiebre y tú eres un profesional – me debatió mi conciencia,_

_La metí en la tina con agua tibia, casi fría, después de unos minutos la saque y busque entre mis cosas, a veces Rey se quedaba en mi departamento y joven desconocida frente a mí y mi hermana tenían casi la misma complexión, así que esa ropa le vendría bien, encontré un pequeño pantaloncito y un juego de ropa interior, no había blusa así que decidí colocarle una de mis camisetas, la recosté en la cama y le coloque el termómetro, su temperatura corporal había cedido, así que algo aliviado tomé el teléfono y llame a la única persona que me podía ayudar en ese momento. _

- Drew habla Chiba, te necesito en mi departamento, trae el maletín de P.A ¡ME URGE! – _Le dije sin saludar._

- ¡Hermano! No sabía que estabas aquí pero ¡HOLA!- _Me saludó sorprendido._

- ¿Drew cómo estás? Yo estoy bien, regresé, no te avisé, pero- _mis ojos se enfocaron en la rubia dormida en mi cama_ - Andrew después hablamos, te necesito ahora en mi departamento –_expresé a modo de orden._

_Minutos después escuche como tocaban a mi puerta, abrí de inmediato. _

- ¡Amigo! –_Lo estreche en mis brazos_ -al fin llegas, ¿Trajiste lo que te dije?- _Apremié desesperado_.

- Darién que gusto verte hermano- _respondió viéndome constantemente, supongo que seguía sin creer que estuviera de nuevo en_ _Tokio _- toma – _me extendió un maletín_ -¿Para qué lo quieres?-.

- Vamos a mi habitación, necesito tu ayuda –_le respondí como respuesta, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó tras de mí, entramos a mi habitación y sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas al ver a la mujer que estaba en mi cama. _

- Oye hermano, esto…- _Dudó y me miró nervioso_ -no me gustan los tríos- _declaró con seriedad, yo lo miré furioso_ -además desde que te fuiste estoy muy en serio con Lita, busca a otro- _él y sus bromas me dije a mí mismo con resignación_.

- Deja de decir tonterías idiota- _le reproché_ - no vez, ésta enferma –_le hice notar_ _tocando la frente de la joven_ -por lo menos ya bajo un poco la fiebre, ve al congelador y trae todo el hielo que puedas -_Andrew fue y vino rápidamente -_pásame las jeringas –_cuando me las dio tome una pequeña muestra de sangre, me gire a mi amigo que me miraba confundido_ -Drew mueve tus influencias, los necesito para mañana temprano y me los mandas por fax a más tardar a las 6 de la mañana, no me gusta lo que veo, ésta muy pálida- _indique con seriedad._

_Andrew no hizo preguntas, cosa que agradecí como amigo, se limito a recoger las muestras y llevarlas al hospital, me fui a la sala a intentar descansar y me recosté en el sofá, ahora estaba mucho más cansado de lo que había dicho algunas horas atrás. _

_**Pov de Serena.**_

_Desperté al sentir los rayos del sol acariciar mi rostro, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme en un lugar desconocido, a mi mente llegó lo último que podía recordar, una sensación de que el mundo se me venia encima, aunque no lograba hilar muy bien el porqué, me levante de la espaciosa cama y un olor peculiar llego a mis fosas nasales, un aroma inconfundible era café._

_Salí de la habitación y lo vi, en realidad estaba ahí, no era un sueño, era alto, atlético, tenía un hermoso cabello negro, solo vestía un pantalón de pijama a rayas y un suéter sin mangas, se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. _

- Despertaste –_me dijo con voz suave mientras me perdía en sus ojos, de repente lo vi acercarse y me atemoricé._

- ¿Quién eres?- _Cuestioné poniéndome a la defensiva_ -¿Dónde estoy? –_Tomé un portarretratos que se encontraba cerca, si se acercaba lo molería a golpes, tal como al desgraciado de Neflyte. _

- Tranquila – _me dijo él_ -baja eso, no te haré daño- _comentó con voz pausada_ -casi te atropello ayer con mi coche, tenías mucha fiebre y como soy doctor te traje a mi departamento, pero veo que estas mejor – _sonrió_ -¿No me harás daño con un portarretrato verdad? Y si piensas hacerlo, por favor escoge otro, no ese- _expresó con un tono de tristeza que me confundió un poco_.

- ¿Mi ropa?- _Me pregunté a mi misma_ -yo no tenía esto – _le hice notar al señalar mi atuendo, yo recordaba que traía puesto un_ _pequeño vestido. _

- Relájate- _comentó despreocupado y fue a sentarse en la mesa con una taza de café_ –la tuya estaba mojada, además tenías fiebre- _me recordó, yo fruncí el ceño_ - entonces llamé a mi hermana, ella te quitó la ropa y te metió en la tina, el pantaloncito es de ella y la camisa tengo años que no me la pongo, no te preocupes ella se hizo cargo de todo- _me informó bajando la mirada, yo recelosa lo miré largo rato, procesando sus palabras. _

_Se veía sincero, pero yo no bajaba la guardia, tenia el portarretratos fuertemente sujeto por si se acercaba, el teléfono sonó a mi espalda, él se levanto rápidamente e intento acercarse. _

- ¡ATRÁS!- _Le grité mostrándome amenazante, él era muy alto y fuerte, yo sabía que si quisiera hacerme algo, ya lo hubiese hecho, pero no podía bajar mi guardia. _

- Tengo que contestar, quizás es importante –_me dijo, yo no respondí, sólo me limite a deslizarme a un lado, para que él pudiera alcanzar el aparato telefónico. _

_Me miró y tomo el auricular_ –son los exámenes –_anunció, yo no entendí nada_ –Ok Drew gracias, ¿Puedes mandarlos?- _una hoja_ _comenzó a salir de su teléfono, él comenzó a leerla_ -¿Hace cuánto no comes?- _Me preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo._

_Conteste con el pensamiento que hacía mucho, si pagaba la pensión donde vivía no me quedaba para comer y sí comía, no pagaba la pensión, prefería pasar hambre a que quedarme sin un techo. _

- Contéstame- _expresó demandante, seguía mirándome con el cejo fruncido_.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- _Le pregunté bajando mi guardia un poco, se veía buena persona._

- Te dije que soy doctor- _me recordó suspirando_ -te mande hacer unos exámenes y tienes anemia, la hemoglobina en 6, además del estomago vacío- _informó volviendo a posar su vista en la hoja de papel_ -ven al comedor, así podrás desayunar-.

- No- _respond_í -debo irme ¿Dónde esta mi vestido?- _Le pregunté. _

- Vamos- _insistió con una sonrisa que me dejo embobada_ -no te irás de aquí hasta que no desayunes, no soy un experto en la cocina, pero me defiendo- _comentó risueño_.

_Fijé mi vista en la mesa del comedor, todo se veía tan apetitoso, había tostadas, cereal, fruta, leche, jugo de naranja y mantequilla._

- Vaya, estás seguro de que esto es un desayuno- _expresé sorprendida, él me miro confundido_ -esto es un banquete –_le dije y él_ _me mostró una sonrisa encantadora y con su mano me invito a sentarme_.

- ¿Banquete?- _Expresó algo sorprendido cuando estuvimos sentados, recordando mi anterior comentario, repasó insistentemente lo que había en la mesa y volvió a mirarme._

- Perdón – _murmuré, mi rostro debía estar rojo de vergüenza. _

- No te disculpes- _dijo él, nuevamente apareció esa sonrisa que provocaba en mi tantas cosas_ –me vas a decir hace cuanto no comes- _insistió con un tono entre demandante y dulce a la vez._

- Hace mucho que no veía todo eso_- respondí en un suspiro_ -¿Es café_?- pregunté, él asintió_ -llevo años sin probar esta delicia-_confesé dando un prolongado sorbo a la taza que él me había ofrecido _-cuando estaba en el infierno, digo en el orfanato, la señorita Beryl no nos dejaba tomar café, pero siempre me robaba una taza que compartía con Mina- _comenté sin darme cuenta de que mi voz se había escapado de mí en tono lúgubre, recordar esos años eran dolorosos y aún más cuando no sabía nada de mi única amiga en el mundo. _

- Yo soy un adicto a la cafeína, me gusta el café negro apenas me levanto- _dijo él sacándome de mis cavilaciones_ - soy Darién -me _dijo extendiendo su mano._

- Serena –_le respondí cabizbaja, devolviendo el gesto._

- Bueno Serena, pues… ¡A COMER! Que ambos lo necesitamos- _Me bromeó, yo solo esboce una mueca_ - después te daré los remedios para esa anemia que puede volverse leucemia si no la cuidas -_era cierto que era doctor, pensé, cuando estábamos comiendo alguien toco a su puerta. _

_**Pov de Darién. **_

_Se veía hambrienta, tomo un poco de cada cosa y yo procuraba no mirarla, quizás le daría pena y no comería, me había levantado temprano y había surtido mi refrigerador así que tenía de todo, cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta me levante de la silla para abrir, en el trayecto iba meditando en que debía buscarme a alguien para que limpiara mi hogar y e hiciera mis comidas, si no, Salvatore se iría a la ruina. _

- ¡Hermano!– _Gritó Taiki, quien entro como un huracán a mi departamento casi tumbándome _-mamá quedo preocupada porque no llamaste, ni llegaste a dormir –_me reprocho, caminó hasta el comedor y se encontró con mi acompáñate que vestía un suéter mío_ -ah ya veo compañía nocturna –_dijo en un murmuro sin que Serena oyera_ - bueno yo me voy, no quise ser inoportuno, Dar llama a mamá y que bueno que olvidaste a la arpía- _me sonrió y guiño un ojo viendo significativamente a la rubia sentada a unos pasos de nosotros. _

- Oye Tai no es lo que piensas –_traté de explicarme, el rostro de Serena era de un rojo escarlata, lo último si que lo había escuchado y también había comprendido lo que mi hermano había pensado, intente alcanzarlo pero Tai era veloz, se marchó sin darme tiempo de nada, un suspiro escapo de mis labios, ella me miró curiosa._

- ¿Quién era?- _Preguntó cohibida. _

- Mi hermano- _le respondí volviendo a la mesa, ya después le explicaría a Taiki. _

- Vaya, que habrá pensado de mi, tengo tu ropa y tú…Pues no es que estés decorosamente vestido- _comento risueña, en ese momento me percate de que tenía una hermosa sonrisa y unos bellos ojos azules. _

- Que piense lo que quiera –_le dije desdeñoso_ –mejor comamos que se enfría-.

- Darién –_me llamó suavemente, noté que en sus manos sostenía otro portarretratos, era obvio que aún no confiaba del todo en mí, pero justo como se lo había pedido buscó otro para mantenerme a raya y justo había escogido uno en donde_ estaba con _Esmeralda_ - ¿A tu novia no le molestara verme aquí?- _Me preguntó tímidamente_.

_La miré unos segundos, le quite el portarretrato y lo arroje a la basura_ -ella no es mi novia, termina de comer- _demandé autoritario,_ _la rubia suspiro y el ambiente se volvió tenso_ -¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada?– _Le cuestione tratando de romper el silencio y a la vez dejando de lado el tema de la mujer por la que mi corazón sangraba. _

- Estoy mejor gracias, de hecho me siento muy bien –_respondió regalándome otra gran sonrisa, una que me dejo por unos momentos embobado, salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar que alguien tocaba mi puerta de nuevo, definitivamente necesitaría a alguien que estuviera al pendiente de la casa pensé con irritación sabiendo que me tocaba ir a abrir._

- Parece que no nos van a dejar desayunar a gusto, si quieres puedes irte a la alcoba, tu sabes, para no pasar un mal rato –_aconsejé pensando en lo incómodo que había sido la llegada de Taiki, ella asintió y yo me dirigí a ver quien era esta vez, abrí la puerta pensando que a lo mejor era Rey o quizás mi madre. _

- ¡AMOR!- _Gritó Esmeralda al verme y prácticamente se me arrojo a los brazos. _

- ¿AMOR?- _Cuestione con sorna, sintiendo como el enojo quemaba mi garganta_ -¡ESO NO DECÍAS HACE UN AÑO!– _Le recriminé_ _furioso y me zafe de su amarre_ -¿Qué haces aquí?- _Espeté enojado sin dignarme a cederle el paso, no podía concebir que tuviera la desfachatez de aparecerse en mi departamento, actuando como una enamorada desesperada y llamándome lo que ella misma había rechazo de mí…Mi amor._

- Vine a pedirte perdón mi cielo, yo…Yo estaba confundida… Yo te amo- _balbuceó derramando algunas lágrimas, intento acercarse de nuevo a mí, pero yo retrocedí, su tacto me dolía, me quemaba, me confundía, me hacía extrañar su calor, pero a la vez odiar esos recuerdos y odiarme a mí por tenerlos aún tan presentes en mi vida y en mi corazón. _

- Yo te amo- _repetí con ironía lanzando fuego por los ojos_ -sí que eres cínica- _comenté viéndola con pena_ - y se supone que yo tengo que creerte _– ella asintió extendiendo su mano, esperando que la tomará y arregláramos las cosas, cosa que no iba_ _a pasar_ _más su actitud estaba exasperándome_ -¿Sabes que Esmeralda?- _Ella me miró esperanzada_ -mejor vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- _ella quiso refutar_ –tú así lo quisiste- _añadí mostrándole desprecio, uno, que al verla así no sentía, pero que no dejaría que viera, porque sería un arma que utilizaría para hacerme caer de nuevo y yo después de verla de nuevo, tan hermosa y aparentemente deseosa por mí, por un nosotros no estaba tan seguro de poder rechazarla. _

- Dar cariño, no digas eso, tenemos que hablar- _balbuceó desesperada_ -te busque por todas partes más no te encontré, te busqué- _repitió acongojada_ –pero tú no estabas, no me diste la oportunidad de nada- _acotó en un sollozó_.

- ¡LARGATE!– _Le grité, no soportaba escuchar una palabra más…Porque sí pretendía que yo olvidara no iba a pasar, podía trastocar mis emociones, alterar mis sentidos, confundirme, ¡PERO JAMÁS BORRARÍA DE MÍ ALMA EL DOLOR QUE ME HABÍA CAUSADO! Eso nunca pasaría_ -no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda- _le informé con seriedad y dureza_.

- Pero Darién- _sollozó_ - tú yo –.

- ¡TÚ Y YO NADA!- _Grité frustrado_ -¡NUNCA HUBO UN TÚ Y YO ESMERALDA! –_La verdad que su insistencia me había llevado_ al borde de _mi autocontrol_ -¡Y NUNCA MÁS LO HABRÁ!- _Concluí con toda la frialdad que fui capaz de reunir._

_El llanto de Esmeralda se incrementó, apreté mis puños con fuerza asqueado con el "dolor" que me mostraba y es que a pesar de dolerme también por ella, la humillación que me había hecho pasar me golpeaba con fuerza en forma de flashazos que llegaban a mi mente ante cada sollozo que escapaba de sus labios. Estaba por tomarla de los brazos y sacarla a la fuerza, cuando escuche_ una dulce _voz proveniente de mi habitación_

-¿Cariño sucede algo?- _Era Serena desde mi cuarto reflexiono mi cerebro _-te estoy esperando amor, la cama se siente muy sola sin ti corazón – _gritó con voz melosa, pero sensual, en el fondo quería reír, Esmeralda tenia la cara desencajada, me imagino que debió pensar que habíamos pasado la noche juntos._

- Darién– _me llamo Serena asomando su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta de mi recámara_ -¿Tardarás mucho?- _Ronroneó _

- Regresa a la cama cariño, ya voy a hacerte compañía- _respondí siguiéndole el juego, sobre todo al ver los diferentes gestos_ que _hacia mi ex_ -¡VETA YA!- _Exigí _–que no ves que estoy ocupado- _Esmeralda se dio la vuelta echa una furia y yo cerré la puerta para_ _encontrarme con Serena tapándose la boca con mano_ –gracias- _suspire, ella negó dejando salir su risa a carcajadas, yo también reía, reí como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía –_de verdad muchas gracias Serena_- volví a decir tremendamente aliviado, dejando de lado las emociones que Esmeralda había provocado en mí con su sola presencia. _

- Favor con favor se paga ¿No?- _Me dijo ella ya más calmada_ -¿Amigos?-_Me extendió su mano_.

- Amigos –_le dije estrechando su delicada mano, sentí una corriente atravesar mi cuerpo, pero lo deje pasar, para cambiar el ambiente decidí adentrarme en los misterios de mi nueva amiga -_oye Serena_- la llamé cuando estábamos por fin degustando el desayuno _-¿Qué te paso ayer? Parecías en otro planeta al momento del accidente_- comenté pensativo- _¿Tienes papá, mamá,novio? Deben estar preocupados por ti_- añadí expectante._

_Noté que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y dudó antes de contestarme, tras un largo suspiro su armoniosa voz se dejo escuchar -_ninguno de los tres, estoy sola en este mundo, mi papá y mi mamá murieron en un accidente cuando yo era una niña, me llevarona un orfanato, hace 1 año me escape y bueno_- pausó y sus ojos se hicieron más brillantes -_hice una amiga muy buena, pero ellamurió hace un mes y su hijo me corrió de la casa hace unos días_ –sus lágrimas ya resbalaban por su mejilla- _disculpa _–se excusó apesadumbrada _-¿No sé por qué te estoy contando esto? Lo siento_- sollozó limpiando con rudeza su rostro._

_- _Tranquila _–le dije dándole una servilleta _-¿Entonces no tienes a nadie?-_ Ella asintió con la tristeza reflejada en sus orbes -_te propongo algo_ –levanto su rostro y enarco una ceja _-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?-_ Me miro ceñuda -_necesito a alguien que me ayude a limpiar y cocinar, de seguro sabes hacer eso, al fondo tengo un cuarto que puedes ocupar, yo te pagaré bien, igual no voy a estar mucho por aquí ya que mañana comienzo a trabajar y por las noches iré a la universidad- _le informé sonriente_, _y es que sin_ _saber_ _porque el tener la posibilidad de ayudar a esa niña rubia me hacía muy feliz_ -¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas el trabajo? Yo no acepto un no por respuesta- _añadí con seriedad. _

- ¿No me dejas opción verdad? -_Negué-_ Entonces acepto- _respondió sonriente. _

- Bien – _le dije feliz, al menos yo cuidaría de su anemia, no sabía por que, pero algo me decía que debía protegerla, terminamos de comer y ella llevo los platos a la cocina, yo me fui a dar una ducha, cuando salí estaba terminando de limpiar el desastre que se había hecho en el desayuno. _

- Darién –_me llamo cautelosa_ -¿Quién era esa chica?... Era la de la foto verdad-.

- Si – _le conteste cabizbajo_- ella era mi novia y nos íbamos a casar, pero no se dieron las cosas –_le dije tratando de concluir el tema, pero esta niña era testaruda y continuó._

- Pero ella te ama, te lo dijo, y tú… Tu también la amas ¿No?...Se te nota- me _sorprendí por la veracidad de sus palabras, parecía como si leyera mis pensamientos. _

- La amé Serena, la amé mucho, pero ella me traiciono y por fa no me gusta hablar de eso_ –mi voz sonaba triste, por que lo estaba, he de reconocerlo, aún más al recordar la imagen que Esmeralda me diera una hora atrás, seguía siendo bella, de hecho mucho más que hace un año. _

- Yo lo siento Darién, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar –_contesto apenada, sacándome de mi ensoñación_.

- No te preocupes – _nuevamente un golpeteo en la puerta me anuncio que alguien llamaba, rodé los ojos ¿Qué todo el día iba a_ _ser así? Resoplé_ - ¿Ahora quién será? –_Cuestione mientras iba a abrir, olvidándome de que Serena no estaba decorosamente vestida._

- ¡MOSTRO!- _Gritó la duende de mi hermana, quien se me tiro encima apenas abría la puerta_- estaba preocupada por ti, eso no se hace Darién, no se hace – _decía apuntándome con su dedo, eran ideas mías o me estaba ¿Regañando?_

- Estoy bien, pasa y no me regañes jovencita, soy tu hermano mayor – _le recordé fingiendo enfado, caminó hasta la sala y ahí estaba … Serena, ¡RAYOS! Pensé al ver la cara de pokér de Rey. _

- Creo que vine en un mal momento- _comentó finalmente al verla. _

- Ah… Serena ella es Rey, Rey ella es Serena, se quedara conmigo en el departamento- _las presente obviando la incomodidad que de seguro las aquejaba a ambas. _

- Gracias- _dijo la rubia estrechando la mano de la duende_ -fuiste tu la que me ayudo anoche a cambiarme de ropa, te lo agradezco- _me golpeé mentalmente, se me había olvidado que eso le había dicho. _

_Rey me miro con_ _cara de no entendí, yo solo le suplique con la vista que le siguiera la corriente, ya luego le explicaría –_ Claro, yo…La misma – _le respondió con seguridad, esa era mi hermanita, por eso la amaba_.

- Rey necesito que lleves a Serena a comprar ropa _– dicho esto le entregue mi tarjeta de crédito, a mi hermana le brillaron los ojos, Sere me miró con angustia. _

- No es necesario – _dijo bajando la voz_ -yo estoy bien así-.

- ¿Y te pondrás todos los días la misma ropa?- _Le cuestione sonriente_ -por favor tómalo como un préstamo- _ella dudó, volteó a ver a Rey quién le sonrió abiertamente levantando su pulgar, ella reparó de nuevo en mí y asintió esbozando la que yo consideraba mi sonrisa favorita. _

_**7 meses despues**_

_El transcurrir de los meses era raudo y veloz hasta que llegó el cumpleaños de Serena, cumplía 18 años y desde que estaba conmigo todo mi panorama era mejor de lo que me había imaginado al decidir mi regreso a Tokio, tenía la casa limpia, Rey y ella eran muy buenas amigas, me comento que había completado sus estudios en el orfanato y se veía que era muy inteligente, así que yo le tenia una sorpresa. _

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SERE! –_Exclamé entregándole un sobre, dentro estaba el sueño de ella, quería ser doctora para así ayudar a la gente que no tenia dinero, vi su rostro hacer miles de gestos de alegría, le explique que era una beca, que debía sacar muy buenas notas si quería conservarla, ella asintió dándome un fuerte abrazo y me beso en la mejilla, nuevamente una corriente traspaso todo mi cuerpo. _

- Perdón- _murmuró apenada al percatarse de que prácticamente estaba encima de mí_.

- ¿Somos amigos no?- _Bromeé restándole importancia a la particular posición_ - sabes que te quiero mucho- _expresé risueño, acomodando un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja. _

- Yo también Darién, todos los días le agradezco a Dios el haberme encontrado contigo, si no hubiese sido por ti yo- _aspiro profundamente y sus ojos se cristalizaron. _

- Nada de llantos señorita_- le demandé _ -y dígame… ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy – _Traté de desviar el tema, odiaba ver a una mujer llorar, pero sobre todo odiaba verla llorar a ella._

- Sopa de tallarines y pollo con puré de patatas- _me informó con voz cantarina llevándome al comedor y colocando mi plato frente a mí. _

- Se ve bien- _dije destapando el plato a la par que ella se sentaba en el lugar de enfrente_ - gracias por esperarme a comer_- le_ _sonreí. _

- ¿Somos amigos no? – _Me dijo ella_ _con una gran sonrisa, yo asentí, porque era cierto, éramos amigos, solo amigos. _

Continuará…

_niñas les dejo el cap numero 2 de Entre amores ya se conocieron pero Darien dijo que eran solo amigos era que pasara algo jajajajaj ya me conocen en esta historia sufrirán y reirán como con mi antigua travesuras habran espacios con mucha similitud pero esta historia estaba antes que travesuras y muchsa esenas fueron sacadas de aqui para alla estoy tratando de cambiar todo lo similar si se me pasan cosas pido excusas no he podido responder sus rev no tengo computador y en la oficina no tengo mucho tiempo pero quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me apoyaron en el primer cap _

_Maylincita: amiga si em equivoque un poco con la edad de mina sorry tienes razón arreglare eso_

_Natustar: jaja amiga sabes que si ni no em matan pero antes pasaran muchas cosas_

_SerenyMoon amiguita gracias por apoyarme si odiamos ver sufrir a Darién pero no podía casarlo con Esmeralda aunque ella será la piedra en el zapato de los protagonistas _

_Xuimena kOU de Shezar: amixx bienvenida a mi mundo_

_Angel negro: gracias por tus buenos deseos espero que entre a te guste muchooo_

_Shiru Chiba amixx onde andas quiero leer gracias por tu apoyo_

_Sailor lady mami que fuesen de mis fic sin ti ahh eres uan genia te quiero ahora vas a tener que revivirá esmeralda ms de uan ves por que jajajaja ella va dar mucho que hablar en este fic_

_Usagui13 chiba amiguita mas de uan quizo matar a Esme pero sin ella no hay historia asiq ue te toca aguantarla_

_Lita japon Hermanixx de mi vida gracias por tu apoyo te adoro_

_Princesa caris ay nena gracias a ti por comentar_

_Brisa lunar te jalo las orejas como a shiru quiero leer nena en este cap es la similitud de tu fic y el mio pero era importante esa parte tarte de cambiar varias cosas pero asi salió muñeca espero te gusté y no te molestes_

_AMAFLE : fuistye el Rev numero 1 Hermanita gracias muchas gracias por animarme y confira en mi te quiero hoy mañana y siempre lo saes verdad_

_A los demás muchas gracias _


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente._

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quién eres?**

_**Pov de Darién**_**.**

_Los meses siguieron su curso normal, me llenaba de orgullo cada vez que Serena sacaba una buena nota, me encantaba ayudarla cuando no entendía detalles de alguna materia, aunque es muy dedicada con los estudios, y, a pesar de estar en la universidad, nunca a desatendido sus labores en la casa, no podía quejarme, mi ropa siempre estaba perfectamente planchada y ordenada. Me levante temprano ya que tenía que ir a recibir a mi padrino que venía desde Francia, me di una ducha, afortunadamente era viernes y no tenia turno en el hospital, me coloque un jean desgastado y una camisa ajustada de color negro y busque mis tenis, al terminar de arreglarme me dirigí a la cocina a preparar café, cogí el periódico y empecé a leerlo, esto claro, hasta que una melodiosa voz me aparto de la lectura. _

- Buenos días ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- _Me saludó y cuestiono la rubia que compartía conmigo el departamento restregándose los ojos, señal de que acababa de despertar, traía puesto un camisón color rosa de seda que le llegaba como cinco dedos antes de la rodilla, repare demasiado en ese atuendo, quedando absorto, en los 9 meses que tenía de vivir conmigo nunca_ _la había visto de esa manera tan… Sexy_ -Darién te estoy hablando –_me dijo elevando un poco la voz, al notar mi poco caso, no se si noto que no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo. _

- Ah perdón que me decías- _respondí algo turbado, saliendo de mis pensamientos nada decentes._

- Digo que… ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- _Repitió exasperada_ -pero parece que el horóscopo te interesa más que yo tú mejor amiga -_me sonrió y paso al lado mió buscando café, me encantaba que fuera así, dramática y divertida. _

- No es eso, no digas bobadas, simplemente ayer desperté a tomar agua y te vi estudiando, supuse que te habías desvelado y no quise despertarte –_explique de un modo exageradamente caballeroso, me levante de la silla colocando la_ _taza de café en el lava vajillas_ - bueno ya tengo que irme –_anuncié, le di un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, lo cual era ya una costumbre para mí, desde que la conocí se despertaron instintos muy fuertes de protección hacía ella, muy parecidos a los que yo tenía para con mi hermana, los cuales no llegaba a entender aún._

- ¿Y no vas a desayunar?- _Pregunto algo preocupada_ -quédate un segundo más, ya te preparo algo- _insistió. _

- No- _miré mi reloj, comprobando mi negativa_ -tengo el tiempo justo para ir al aeropuerto y llevar a mi padrino a su residencia… Suerte en tu examen –_agarre las llaves del Ferrari y abrí la puerta. _

_Llegué al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo, el avión ya había aterrizado y los pasajeros estaban saliendo, busque a mi padrino, el cual no tarde en encontrar, ahí estaba él… Con su sonrisa triste, la cual para mí, era muy común, papá me dijo que él nunca volvió a sonreír alegremente desde que perdió a sus más grandes tesoros, su hija y su esposa, así que para sobrellevar la pena e intentar continuar con su vida se dedico a trabajar, gracias a eso formo una gran fortuna, su recogido Seiya, seguro que disfrutaría de ella, aun no entiendo, la razón de que ese chico me caiga tan, pero tan mal, se cree el señor perfección, mi padrino quién lo salvó de morir ahogado en un accidente donde también perdió a su esposa e hija, dice que ese trauma lo volvió hosco y reservado, para mí es un pedante, pero me controlo en expresar mis ideas frente al hombre que considero un segundo padre. El cual en esos momentos, al verme, camino en mi dirección abriendo sus brazos. _

- ¡Hijo!- _Saludó con voz llorosa, se nota que me extrañaba._

- Padrino- _respondí_ -¿Cómo ha estado?-_Lo estreche en un abrazo fraternal, amaba al viejo tanto como a mi padre. _

- Te ves mejor muchacho- _Comentó evaluador palmeando mi hombro_.

- Eso es gracias a mi ángel Sere, jajajaja- _reí._

- ¿Sere?- Repitió contrariado.

- Es una gran amiga padrino- _informé, el sonrió_ -vive conmigo- _elevó una ceja_ - pero solo somos amigos_- aclaré_ -ella es mi ángel guardián –_expliqué con una sonrisa y es que cada vez que hablaba de Serena, mi rostro se iluminaba a la par que una sonrisa surcaba mi rostro, eso decía Drew. _

- Te gusta picaron eee– _Me señaló él pinchándome el costado con un dedo, yo negué, el cariño que sentía por Sere era como el que sentía por Rey, solo ansiaba protegerla, evitar que la dañaran, ella ya había sufrido bastante._

- Sabes que no quiero saber nada de mujeres ya que aquí adentro_- señale mi_ corazón- solo manda una, la que me dejo plantado en la iglesia, aunque me duela admitirlo- _él me miró suspicaz_- y no, no estoy dispuesto a perdonarla, no soy capaz de eso, además, no se lo merece – _susurré, mi padrino negó con su_ _cabeza, dándome a entender estaba mal mi forma de actuar_ - vamos a casa – _dije, dando por concluido el tema, que tanto daño me hacía, lo lleve hasta el coche y en el camino hablamos de cosas más banales._

_**Pov de Serena.**_

_Trataba de sacar las mejores calificaciones sin desatender a Darién, gracias a él la vida me había sonreído, aunque también podía ser que la vida me hubiera sonreído con él, después de todo lo que había vivido, aunque no todo era felicidad para mí, no había día en que mi hermanita no llegará a mi mente, me preocupaba Mina, hacía meses no sabia de ella, ya había cumplido mi mayoría de edad, así que hablaría con Darién, le plantearía la situación, para ir a buscarla y que al salir de ese espantoso lugar, pudiera quedarse con nosotros. _

_Darién…Lo había visto en la mañana, estaba feliz por que su padrino llegaba de Francia, a leguas se veía que amaba al hombre, y según me a contado ese señor también lo quiere mucho, lo que me alegra, él es tan lindo y considerado, no había querido levantarme para que le preparará el desayuno, lo cual le agradecí enormemente, anoche me había acostado tarde, tuve que desvelarme al quedarme estudiando un examen de anatomía, el cual estaba realmente difícil, pero como no era el último, decidí irme a un sitio para seguir con la tortura de los estudios. Me adentré en la cafetería del lugar, estaba repasando unos apuntes cuando escuche mi móvil sonar, Darién me había dado uno para poder comunicarse por si acaso llegaba tarde al departamento o por si yo necesitaba algo, etc. La persona del otro lado de la línea era insistente, así que abrí el celular y contesté._

- Reí ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?... Yo en la universidad, la cafetería para ser más exacta- _le bromeé_ -¿Qué día es hoy?...3 de agosto… ¿Porqué? -¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE DARIEN!- _Grité_ – eee, no…No lo sabia, ok, entonces te espero aquí… ¿Vienes acompañada?... No importa, aquí te espero- _concluí antes de cortar la llamada. _

_Tome mis libros contrariada… ¿Cómo se me había olvidado el cumpleaños de Darién?... Reflexionando, no se me olvido…La verdad es que ¡NO LO SABÍA!..._ - Que pena- _suspiré derrotada, ni siquiera lo felicite en la mañana, me dirigí a la salida de la universidad y vi a Rey llamándome. _

- ¡SERE AQUÍ!- _Decía Rey en un chillido una y otra vez, agitando las manos_.

_Caminé hacía ella y la saludé riendo por sus exagerados modos_ -¡Hola Rey!- _Me sonrió y yo le di un beso en la mejilla_ –y… ¿Qué tienes en mente?- _Pregunté sin rodeos, ya sabía yo, como se las gastaba ese chica_.

- ¡FIESTA SORPRESA!- _Exclamó ella, yo reí_ -ya invite a sus mejores amigos- _informó emocionada_ –pero debemos comparar unas cosas, si no te molestaYaten y Catherine nos acompañaran- _dijo y señalo un auto, que estaba tras ella. _

- No me llamo Catherine- _sentenció con enfado una chica dentro del auto, al verla de perfil me percate de que era rubia, muy atractiva y de ojos azules, en_ ese momento noté que se movía, intentaba salir del auto -mi nombre es Mina- _dijo ya afuera_.

_Palidecí, el aire parecía no querer llegar a mis pulmones_ – M…MINA –_Dije tartamudeando, al medio recobrar mis impulsos, mis ojos estaban acuosos y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de un momento a otro. _

- ¡SERENA! –_Gritó ella tratando de contener las lágrimas_ -¡Amiga! –_Exclamó llorando, yo solté el aire de golpe, al sentir como era envuelta en un cálido abrazo y así, unidas, lloramos juntas mientras nos acariciábamos el cabello… Mina era como mi hermana después de todo, eso justificaba mi impulso y en sí, nuestra reacción. Nos separamos y limpiamos nuestras lágrimas ante la mirada atónita de Yaten y Rey. _

- Pero…- _balbuceó confundida la pelinegra_- ¿Ustedes se conocen?- _Preguntó desconcertada _-¿De dónde?-.

- ¿Qué si nos conocemos?- _Respondió Mina, en una pregunta_ -Pues claro- _sonrió ampliamente, aún limpiándose el rastro del llanto_ -Serena es como mi hermanita- _declaró orgullosa_ -me cuido mucho en el orfanato ¿Verdad Sere?-_Yo asentí aún con lágrimas en los ojos_.

- Tampoco exageres Mina- _declaré restándole importancia a todas esas ocasiones en que nos cubríamos las espaldas, llenándonos de esperanza la una a la otra esperando salir de la pesadilla que era nuestra vida en ese entonces, salí rápidamente de mis divagues, al sentir la intensa mirada de ella_ _sobre mí_ -tienes que contarme- _exigí ansiosa_ -¿Cómo fue que saliste de ahí? ¿Te escapaste?-.

- Ey, ustedes- _gritó Yaten_ -si quieren hablar háganlo dentro del auto- _demandó sacando su cabeza por la ventana_ – no tenemos tiempo- _recordó en su característico gesto de hastió. _

_Subimos al auto ante las exigencias del peliplateado y Mina me contó con detalles como había logrado para salir del orfanato siendo hija de los TENOH AINO, unas personas muy importante, me explicó que cuando cumplió 5 años en un paseo se perdió con su hermano Haruka, y este, cuando tuvo la edad suficiente se dedico a buscarla hasta que la encontró muy lastimada, Beryl la había golpeado salvajemente luego de que yo huyera. _

- Lo siento Mina, yo no quería- _expresé con arrepentimiento y abrazándola, al cerrar mis ojos podía sentir ese cruel momento, del cual yo misma había sido protagonista innumerables veces. _

- Sere- _murmuró con tranquilidad_- eso ya pasó, trajo cosas buenas, lo mejor fue después de eso la denuncie y entre Haru y yo decidimos buscarte, pero no sabía por donde empezar, pero ya que estas aquí tienes que conocer a Haru, mis padres viven en Londres, ellos insisten en llamarme Catherine, que es mi verdadero nombre, aunque a mí no me gusta, yo soy Mina, ese es mi nombre desde que tengo razón de ser y es por el que me gusta que me llamen- _dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa. Traté de imitarla, pero no me salió muy bien, lo cual noto y negando con la cabeza y mirándome con ese brillo que la caracterizaba para hacerme entender que todo estaba bien y que ya nada de eso importaba logré darle finalmente un destello de algo que ella anhelaba, una sonrisa franca, tal como ella decía que era yo._

_Me abrace a mi amiga, era un sueño que su vida también hubiera mejorado tanto, lo cual me tenía feliz, era como siempre esperamos que fuera nuestro destino, lleno de felicidad. Llegamos al centro comercial y compramos todo lo necesario para la fiesta sorpresa, luego fuimos donde Salvatore por una gran lasaña y de ahí directo a preparar el departamento, que aún teníamos mucho por hacer._

_**Pov de Darién.**_

_Estaba con mi padrino, acabábamos de llegar a su casa, ¿Dije su casa?...Pues no, ES UNA MANSIÓN ENORME, una muy aprovechada propiedad si pensamos en lo hermosa, espaciosa y elegante que es, la cual él utilizaba cuando venía a Tokio, que era muy de vez en vez, que era si inauguraba algún negocio o cuando había una baja de las acciones que el poseía. Estábamos conversando sobre la fiesta de bienvenida que había sido organizada por mi madre, se realizaría el domingo en el club aprovechando que el lunes era feriado, también le contaba cosas acerca de Sere y de Rey, de lo bien que se llevaban esas dos y otras cosas más cuando mi celular interrumpió, pensé que era Serena ya que cada vez que terminaba un parcial me llamaba para decirme como le había ido pero hoy no lo había echo, yo suponía que seguía ocupada o entretenida en la universidad. Así saque mi celular de bolsillo y contesté, no era ella, había una emergencia en el hospital, al parecer un accidente y necesitaban a todos los doctores posibles. _

_Me despedí de mi padrino con pesar y conduje hasta el hospital, pase horas atendiendo niños ya que su autobús escolar se había volcado, por suerte solo había pequeños heridos, algunos más delicados que otros, pero nada muy grave, se me desgarraba el alma verlos llorar, pero yo estudiaba pediatría y nadie era más indicado que yo para atenderlos y tratarlos, ya entrada la tarde estaba todo bajo control así que decidí pasar por el consultorio de Drew ya que no habíamos podido hablar. _

_En el trayecto recibí la llamada de mi madre, quién además de felicitarme, me reprocho mi falta de entusiasmo por ese día, después de muchos te quiero, estoy orgullosa de ti y espero que vengas a casa a comer mañana, colgué, de inmediato mi móvil volvió a sonar, ahora era mi padre, él fue más simple y directo, incitándome a pasarlo lo mejor que pudiera. Lo cual a mi parecer era más una suplica que un consejo. _

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo!- _Me dijo apenas me vio entrar a su consultorio, se_ _levanto de su asiento y me estrecho fuertemente entre brazos_ - Y dime, ¿Cómo lo vamos a celebrar?- _Me cuestiono en su sugerente tono travieso, ¿Qué mi amigo nunca cambiaría?..._

- Gracias Andrew- _respondí esbozando una media sonrisa_ -y no voy a celebrar- _recalqué con seriedad_ -tengo que estudiar para la exposición de la tesis la próxima semana, tu deberías hacer lo mismo –_le recordé con severidad, tratando de no mostrar que en ese día era cuando más me afectaba amarla a ella, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si en mis anteriores cumpleaños, ella, Esmeralda, organizaba una reunión con amigos en el club y siendo honestos, no me apetecía las miradas de pena y hasta burla que me dirigían aún las personas en ese día, que se suponía debía ser feliz, aunque yo no sintiera que fuera así. No cuando te falta esa parte de tu corazón que esta rota…La que le das al amor de tu vida._

- Vamos Dar, no seas aguafiestas- _me zarandeó mi amigo, sacándome de mis divagues, seguro que notó esa añoranza que no puedo evitar al pensar en_ _Esmeralda_ -la exposición es hasta el jueves y hoy es viernes, tenemos para estudiar casi una semana- _expresó jovial._

_Estaba por replicar su despreocupado comentario cuando el teléfono del consultorio empezó a sonar. _

- Sólo piénsalo ¿Sí?- _Supongo que mi mirada seguí diciendo no, porque con un_ _ademán me hizo callar_ –espera, dame un momento- _yo obedecí rodando lo_ _ojos_ -¡Hola! Habla el doctor Furuhata…Hola muñeca, ¿Esta noche?...Lo siento, mucho trabajo…No hay problema princesa, listo… ¿A las 9? Ok-_colgó con esa mirada de tonto travieso, yo me hacía por esos tiempos, recibiendo llamadas de ella, mismas que yo respondería con esa mirada que Drew pone al ver a Lita, de bobo enamorado, mirada que yo envidiaba, así debía estar yo en esos momentos al recibir la llamada de mi esposa, preguntando por mi día y la hora de llegar a casa, suspiré, ¿Podía ser más patético? Deje la respuesta en el aire y esforzarme por olvidar, ojala que pudiera conseguirlo pronto, rogué al cielo._

- ¿Y esa llamada?- _Le pregunté para evadir mis penas_ -¿No que estabas juicioso? – _Reí burlonamente._

- ¡Y lo estoy!- _Protesto indignado Andrew_- sólo necesito a Lita en mi vida para ser feliz- _comentó esbozando una radiante sonrisa_.

- ¡Hola amor!- _La melodiosa voz de Lita se escucho por la puerta, mi amigo se levanto como resorte y beso a su novia apasionadamente. _

- ¡Hola!- _Respondió él_ -¿Cómo esta la doctora más linda de todo Japón?- _Expresó haciendo una vocecita peculiar mi amigo. _

- Bien… ¿Y tú mi precioso doctor?- _Preguntó devolviéndole el beso_.

- Por favor- _acoté exasperado_ -tanta miel asquea- _solté mitad en serio, mitad en_ _broma_ -¡Hola Darién!... ¿Cómo estas? -Bien… ¿Y tú Lita?...Años sin verte- _Todo esto lo dije siendo muy sarcástico. _

- ¡Hola Dar!- _Me saludó Lita algo apenada_ –amor- se giró hacía Andrew, _yo rodé los ojos, no me apetecía otra escenita como la anterior_ -¿Vamos a ver una peli?... Hoy hay una que me gusta mucho, se llama una noche en el museo, es la segunda parte de una peli que me vi hace años –_dijo haciéndole un divertido puchero, de esos a los cuáles uno como hombre no se puede negar._

- Hay amor- _suspiró mostrándose apenado_ -que más quisiera, pero no puedo… No hoy, ¿Te parece si vamos mañana?- _Yo enarqué una ceja y mi amiga_ _también _–verás… Dar me acaba de decir que tenemos que estudiar para la tesis y ya le dije que si, es importante y pesado, así que dividimos los temas ¿Verdad Darién? Hoy nos toca la primera parte- _le explicó, y la verdad es que si yo no supiera que mentía, hubiera creído que era verdad. _

_Yo asentí, seee, era un alcahuete, y es que sólo tenía dos grandes amigos en esta vida, uno era Drew y el otro era Haruka, así que por una mentirita piadosa, no se iba a acabar el mundo. Además viendo tanto amor entre ellos, era obvio que mi amigo no haría nada que pusiera su relación en peligro. _

- Bueno, entonces será mañana- _afirmó ella no conforme, pero resignada_ -me voy, tengo que regresar a neonatos, a todas las mujeres les dio por dar a luz hoy- _suspiró_ - adiós Dar- _dudó y me sonrió tímidamente_ -feliz cumple -_dijo algo_ _incómoda la castaña_- te veo mas tarde amor- _añadió abrazando a su novio_.

- Si mi muñeca – _le dio un beso_ -antes de irme te busco, me vas a hacer falta- _expresó él meloso, tanto que bufé._

- Y tú a mi- _volvió a buscar sus labios_ -tengo que irme, adiós chicos, se portan bien- _añadió mientras cerraba la puerta, me cerciore de que Lita estuviera lo suficientemente lejos mientras Drew se acomodaba de nuevo en su silla. _

- Mentiroso- _le reclamé_ -conmigo puedes ser un maldito y repugnante cerdo, pero… Mira que engañar a una mujer tan dulce como Lita-.

- ¡Oye!… ¡Oye!... No la voy a engañar- _se defendió_ -solo que ya tengo otro compromiso, es todo- _me dijo cínicamente_.

_Atendimos a un par de pacientes más y cuando íbamos de salida Drew me convenció para ir a tomarnos un par de cervezas para no pasar en blanco mi cumpleaños, yo accedí perezosamente sabiendo lo insistente y molesto que podía ser mi amigo en busca de convencerte sobre algo, nos fuimos a Némesis, el sitio estaba de moda, teníamos largo rato de haber llegado cuando note que mi amigo se alejo a realizar una llamada, eran como las 8:30, la verdad es que estaba cansado y aburrido, lo único que quería era llegar a casa darme un baño y sentarme en mi laptop a estudiar mi tesis , pero al parecer Drew tenia ganas de "festejar", una chica latina llamada Mayra me saco a bailar, me contó que estaba con unas amigas y su hermana en noche de chicas, Julieta, la hermana de ella tomo a Drew para bailar, así pasamos un_ _rato muy agradable, después de un par de piezas en las cuales ellas demostraron ser muy buenas en la pista, nos sentamos a descansar un poco y tomar una bebida para refrescarnos, eran unas chicas muy simpáticas, aunque igual, yo anhelaba llegar a casa, sobre todo por que aunque Sere sólo era mi amiga, sabía que ya debía estar esperando mi llegada. _

_**Pov de Serena.**_

_Era tarde y casi todos los invitados, incluyéndome estábamos en el departamento, algo ansiosos, aunque no aburridos, esperábamos expectantes la llegada del cumpleañero, Rey, como buena organizadora, había buscado y llamado a los amigos de Darién:Zafiro, Zoicite y Malachite, también había amigos de ella, Nicolás y Molly, a quienes ya conocía, Yaten, Taiki y la novia de Taiki, una guapa chica peliazul llamada Amy, tocaron a la puerta, me levante a abrir presurosa pensando que era él, pero cuando abrí, me encontré con un perfecto Dios, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos azules, era alto, fornido y elegante, junto a él estaba una chica de cabellos aguamarinas muy hermosa, me quede como tonta viendo al espécimen masculino que tenia en frente, no cabía duda, Darién tenía unos MUY BUENOS amigos. _

- ¿Esté es el departamento de Darién Chiba?- _Cuestionó el chico suavemente. _

- Seee -_le respondí saliendo de mi ensoñación._

- ¡Haru! -_Gritó Mina desde adentro._

- ¡Kate!- _Exclamó el rubio pasando a mi lado junto con una chica._

- ¡Me llamo Mina! ¡MINA!- _Aclaró exasperada mi amiga, fingiendo enfado, él la_ _abrazo _-¡Hola Michiru!- _Dijo a la recién llegada, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla, yo cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala donde estábamos todos. _

- Sere, él es mi hermano Haruka, el mejor corredor de carros de formula 1 de todo Tokio- _el rubio sonrío ante la presentación de mi amiga_ -ese tal Fernando Alonso no es nada comparado con él- _comentó con arrogancia_ – y ella es Michiru, su esposa- _me hizo saber al señalar a la chica_.

"_Diablos es casado", pensé, el tipo era un monumento_ –mucho gusto, Serena Luna- _me presenté, estirando mi mano para estrechar la de él. _

- ¡TU ERES SERENA!- _Gritó, envolviéndome en sus brazos_ -gracias por cuidar de Catherine- _murmuró emocionado_.

– ¡MINA! ¡Me llamo Mina! –_Gritó la aludida con tono a queja_.

- Bueno, gracias por cuidar de MINA- _enfatizó él, yo sonreí_- gracias por no dejarla sola el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar horroroso- _el tono de su voz_ _pausado y confortable, me hizo darme cuenta de lo afortunada que era Mina al tenerlo como familia. _

- No me des las gracias, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ella es como mi hermanita-_dije abrazando a Mina_ - pues, ahora si creo que estamos completos- _comenté viendo a mi alrededor. _

- No… Falta Lita- _recordó Yaten._

- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – _Cuestiono en tono de broma una alta chica castaña, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, la verdad es que era divina esa chica, muy linda…Lo vuelvo a repetir, Darién se rodea de gente muy linda. Este último comentario de mi mente me hizo sentir rara. _

- ¿Cómo entraste?- _Pregunté, yo había cerrado la puerta… ¿No?_

- Estaba abierta, no la cerraste bien- _respondió sonriente, yo asentí, de seguro_ _no me fije por estar estupidizada con el hermano de Mina_ – ¿Tú debes ser Serena cierto?- _Volvía a asentir, ella me miró y me regalo una nueva sonrisa_.

_El timbre volvió a sonar, sacándome de esa sensación de letargo que se había apoderado de mí, además esa chica Lita, con su sonrisa, era como si me aprobara, y eso me hizo sentir…Bien, cómoda…Ashh, que caos, lo mejor era que abriera la puerta._

- Ese sí debe ser Darién- _anuncié y reí. _

_Me apresure a abrir, efectivamente era Darién. _

_**Pov de Darién. **_

_Eran las 9 de la noche cuando nos disculpamos con las chicas, Andrew tenía que ir a cumplir su compromiso y yo tenia que llegar a casa, no le había avisado a Sere y seguro que estaba preocupada, después de todo, ella no sabia que hoy era mi cumpleaños. _

_Salimos del bar y conduje hasta la casa, al parecer Drew se decidió estudiar conmigo, esto lo deduje porque lo vi marco un numero en su cel y cancelo su compromiso, llegamos al departamento, toque el timbre, casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió mostrándome a mi bello ángel._

_Al verla quedo como tonto, ella traía puesta una blusa blanca de tirantes, encima un chalequito negro de mangas en una tela medio transparente, muy sexy para mi gusto, un jean que resaltaba sus piernas y unas botas negras de tacón aguja, remataba su atuendo con su típico peinado, sus singulares coletas. _

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- _Exclamó abalanzándose sobre mí, la abrace y bese la coronilla de su cabeza como siempre, Andrew bufó pero decidí no prestarle atención a su reacción. _

- ¡SORPRESA!- _Gritaron varias personas al unísono, provocando un estruendo._

- Vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba- _comente rascándome la cabeza en un_ _gesto de nerviosismo y reparando en todos mis amigos ahí reunidos_ -¿Por eso tu insistencia Andrew?- _Cuestione con burla_ mi amigo _rio delatándose_- Hijo de tu…- _él me corto con su típica forma de ser._

- ¡Oye! A mi mamá déjala en paz, que ella te ama - _yo solo reí sin percatarme de que aun tenía a Serena abrazada, fuertemente abrazada, es más no la separe de mi en toda la noche, esto claro porque noté a Malachite y a Zoicite mirarla… Y no me gustaba como era que la miraban…Como si ella fuera un trozo de carne y yo creo fervientemente que Sere es muy inocente aún, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido. _

_La fiesta transcurría amena, divertida, tranquila, la verdad es me se estaba divirtiendo mucho, acabamos de cenar, la deliciosa lasaña que tanto me gustaba, cuando se escucho que tocaban a la puerta. _

- ¿Esperan a alguien más?– _Cuestioné dirigiéndome a la autora y organizadora de la reunión, Rey negó._

- Esperen, yo abro- _ofreció Serena, quien corrió en dirección a la puerta_.

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es –_esa voz, pensé, enseguida gire mi rostro hasta la puerta, ¡NO PODÍA SER! Ella no podía… NO DEBERÍA estar aquí me dije internamente, _

- Esmeralda –_completó mi rubia amiga_ -¿Qué haces aquí?- _Preguntó, y se notaba la incomodidad con la que trataba con la mujer que tanto daño me hacía, con solo la mención de su nombre._

_Lita y Zafiro voltearon a ver a su hermana, quién entró sin contestar la pregunta realizada por Sere. _

- ¡Amor!- _Gritó_ - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- _Volvió a gritar, mostrando emoción, se tiro en mis brazos y me dio un beso en los labios, un beso que casi correspondo. _

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- _Espeto mi hermanita mostrando esa furia que todos los Chiba tememos. _

- ¿No me vez?... Felicito a mi amor _– expresó con cinismo, yo seguía turbado por ella, su presencia, su cercanía. _

- ¡No eres bienvenida! – _Sentenció Taiki, sacándome de mi estupefacción_.

- Si es así, que Darién me corra- _expresó con suficiencia, solté sus brazos de mi cuello y la sujete por las muñecas separándola de mi cuerpo._

- ¡LARGATÉ!- _Dije sin compasión, ahora todos la miraban_ -¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!– _Espeté, estaba molesto, me pinché el puente de la nariz…Me debatía entre mis sentimientos por ella y la rabia por dejar que me afectará tanto el verla ahí, ese día, era como una burla de lo que fue y ya no sería…¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a llamarme amor? ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme?, Confuso, molesto conmigo mismo y decepcionado por ser débil y seguirla amando como la amo, camine hacia mi habitación, quería estar solo, quería dejar de verla…Simplemente necesitaba pensar. _

- ¡Darién!- _Alcancé a escuchar antes de adentrarme a mi soledad, era la voz preocupada de Serena llamándome, más no le preste atención, yo solo necesita irme, necesitaba no verla, de lo contrario caería rendido a sus pies._

_**Pov de Serena.**_

_Abrí al puerta y era ella… Esmeralda, paso por mi lado sin verme siquiera y abrazo a Darién…Y lo beso, sentí mi corazón encogerse, pero… ¿Por qué?_

_Mis pies no se querían mover de la puerta, mi cuerpo no me respondía, vi a Darién pincharse el puente de la nariz, eso lo hacía cuando estaba enojado, camino lentamente a su habitación, yo aún no sabía bien su historia con esa mujer, pero a pesar de estar enojado, sus ojos denotaban mucha tristeza. Y eso me dolía, él era tan bueno, que merecía ser feliz, en especial en ese día_.

- ¡Darién! -_Lo llamé, tratando de ir tras él, pero ella me detuvo_.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas niña insolente?- _Soltó déspota esa mujer, impidiéndome el paso, me frustré, sabía que Darién me necesitaba y yo quería estar con él._

- ¡Déjala!– _Escuche a Rey decir en tono autoritario, ordenando_ -es su novia y tiene derecho- _declaró empujando a Esmeralda para que se abriera el espacio necesario para pasar, más la peliverde no se movió. _

- ¿Esta mocosa?- _Se mofó_ – esta simplona, no es mujer para Darién- _expresó burlona reparando en toda mi persona de pies a cabeza muy segura de lo que decía. _

_Rey volvió a empujarla y ella cedió un poco, no desaproveche la oportunidad, seguí mi camino hasta la recámara de mi amigo, toque muchas veces más él no me abrió, ni me respondió, seguro que estaba llorando, es más, yo podía sentir su llanto. _

- Darién ábreme- _le suplique con cautela mientras escuchaba ruidos provenientes de la sala, me imagine que era Rey sacando a Esmeralda del_ _departamento muy a su estilo, también alcancé a escuche la desagradable voz de Esmeralda, lo cual me enfureció. _

- ¡A mi no me engañas! Darién aún me ama, lo sentí en su beso, además el no me pudo haber cambiado por esa niñita –_declaró con arrogancia._

- Tienes razón, no te cambio…TE OLVIDO… ¿Qué querías? Qué llorará por ti toda su vida, mi hermano esta enamorado de esa mocosa, te guste o no- _la voz_ _de Rey denotaba mucho enojo_- y ojala ya se casen- _añadió exasperada_ -tú nunca fuiste santo de mi devoción Esmeralda, pero con lo que le hiciste a mi hermano me caes peor, así que vete y déjalo en paz –_sentenció._

_Deje de escuchar después de forzar un poco la puerta de la habitación, logrando entrar en ella, me sentí tan enferma al ver la fragilidad de la persona que me había dado la oportunidad de cambiar mi vida, que sin pensar lo abrace, él no se aparto, sólo lloraba. _

- ¿Porqué me hizo tanto daño Sere? ¿Por qué me lo sigue haciendo?– _Repetía una y otra vez, me abrazo con fuerza y yo correspondí el abrazo de igual manera, yo estaba ahí con él, para él, y quería que lo supiera, estuvimos_ _varios minutos así, luego se calmo y habló_ -dirás que soy un tonto llorando por una mujer- _supuse que trato de bromear, aligerando el momento_.

- No eres tonto Darién- _respondí con seguridad_ –el dolor cuando es tan grande, debe salir por alguna parte, sobre todo cuando uno lo evita o trata de ocultarlo - _él me miró y asintió_ -¿ Algún día te animaras a contarme que paso?- _Cuestioné tomando sus manos, las cuales temblaban. _

- Creo…. ¿Creo que me hará bien hablar no?– _Reflexiono él y yo asentí dispuesta a escucharlo. Me contó como sucedieron las cosas y entendí su dolor, más sin embargo, lo animé para que saliera a la fiesta y se siguiera divirtiendo, dudó un poco, pero finalmente me escucho y salimos a la sala, en l a cual no encontramos ni rastros de Esmeralda, Lita se acerco con su hermano Zafiro para disculparse, Darién solo río mientras me tomaba del brazo para bailar. Sí, él seguía negándose a sacar el dolor. Pero al menos, yo sentía que podía acompañarlo y ayudarlo a sentirse mejor cada vez que sus defensas bajaran, le debía mucho y saber que podía ayudarlo a sonreír me daba esperanzas… ¿Pero de qué?...A sí es la amistad ¿No?... _

_Un mes pasó rápidamente y era la inauguración del hospital Selene, patrocinado por el señor Kenji Tsukino, el padrino de Darién. _

_Ese día en particular Rey me insistió para que la acompañara de compras, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, ya que compras es sinónimo de tortura si Rey es la que te invita, pero accedí no teniendo más remedio, fuimos a unas cuantas tiendas, insistió en comprarme un vestido de gala por si se presentaba la pronta oportunidad de usarlo, "por si las moscas", fue su comentario, me negué_ _al principio, pero finalmente accedí a probarme uno que me había fascinado, al ponérmelo me dije que definitivamente no era yo, aunque luego reconocí que era el efecto de ese hermoso y carísimo vestido, ni con un año de sueldo lo pagaría, deje el vestido en su lugar sin ver a la maniática de Rey, quien lo compro sin que me diera cuenta, luego fuimos a el salón de belleza, nuevamente la enana me obligo a peinarme el cabello, llegamos a casa y ella se quedo ahí, haciéndome compañía, me contó que Darién quería llevarme a ese evento, yo me negué, no sabia nada a cerca de esas reuniones, nada, pensé frustrada, sin embargo Rey me dio tips básicos para salir airosa de esos eventos, sentí la puerta del departamento abrirse… Darién había llegado y por estar con su loca hermana no había cocinado nada aún, trate de salir de la habitación, más Rey no me dejo, así que tocaron mi puerta._

- ¿Chicas están ahí?- _Preguntó Darién al otro lado_- la fiesta es en una hora, espero que estén listas –_dijo con tono autoritario_ –y Sere, no te preocupes por mi pequeña, pase por donde Salvatore y ya comí algo, las dejo, debo cambiarme - _sentí sus pasos alejarse y cerrar la puerta de su habitación._

_Rey me miró con una expresión que dio miedo, saco un par de cosas de su gran bolso y comenzó a maquillarme, saco el vestido impresionándome por sus atenciones, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Así era ella, siempre hacía lo que quería…A las 9 en punto, estábamos listas. _

_**Pov de Darién.**_

_Llevaba media hora esperando a las chicas y la verdad estaba un poco desesperado, no me gusta ser impuntual, pero si Rey es quien me acompaña, eso definitivamente no aplica._

- ¡Rey! ¡Serena! Llegaremos tarde –_grité. _

- ¡Ya vamos! –_Refunfuño mi hermanita hermosa, la puerta de la habitación de Sere se abrió y yo me puse de pie rápidamente, acomodándome mi traje gris de dolce & Gabana, Rey se veía hermosa, como siempre, estaba discretamente maquillada, resaltando sus labios únicamente, tal como a ella le gustaba, tenia su cabello suelto, sólo un poco más suelte de lo normal y lucía un vestido rojo strapple, tipo sirena, pegado a su cuerpo, al frente tenía unos pequeños brillos plateados que contrastaban con el resto de la tela, la abrace y bese, diciéndome mentalmente que debía tener bien vigiladas las miradas de los tipos hacía ella. _

- Vas a volver loco a Nicolás- _Bromeé y sonrió, ya que sabía que su amigo_ _babeaba por ella_ – ¿Y Serena?- _Pregunté extrañado._

- Sere puedes salir –_la animó la mostra y entonces mi bello ángel se asomo, caminó con timidez y levanto su rostro, mostrando un leve sonrojo, que a pesar del maquillaje no podía camuflajearse, aunque se veía muy natural, destacando sus ojos, que yo creo son preciosos, estaba tan hermosa, es decir, lucía tan…Hermosa, sexy y angelical a la vez, su vestido era rosa palo, contrastando notablemente con el de mi hermana, era sin mangas, con un tirante transparente del lado izquierdo, era ajustado al frente llegando hasta su cintura, mostrando lo estrecha que era, la falda ajustaba sus caderas y caía en línea recta, al caminar me percaté de que traía una sobre falda de gasa y que una abertura dejaba entre ver sus piernas bien torneadas que parecían kilométricas, supuse que debido a los tacones en tono plateado_ _que adornaban sus pies, no se cuanto tiempo estuve embobado con ella_ –¿Me veo mal?- _Preguntó turbada, yo inmediatamente salí de mis pensamientos_.

- Te ves hermosa_- solté sin reparar en el tono asombrado y fascinado que se_ _ acompaño esa declaración_, _la duende tosió_ –se ven hermosas- _aclaré nervioso_ -¿Nos vamos? –_Ellas, complacidas con mi cumplido asintieron sonrientes_.

_Llegamos al evento en menos de 10 minutos, abrí la puerta y tras ayudarlas a descender ambas se colocaron a mi lado, me sentía presumido con esas dos hermosuras a mi lado, minutos después Rey había desaparecido, localice a mi padrino a lo lejos y camine con Sere de mi brazo hasta donde él se encontraba, cuando me vio sus ojos se humedecieron, solté a mi bella acompañante para abrazarlo, además de una buena acción más promovida por él, hoy era un día difícil, se cumplía un año más sin su esposa e hija. _

- Padrino quiero presentarte a alguien –_le dije, él limpió su rostro con un pañuelo, yo llame a Sere con un ademán de mano, ella llego rápidamente con_ _nosotros_ –padrino ella es mi mejor amiga- _expresé con entusiasmo_.

_Los ojos de él se abrieron por la sorpresa, al contemplar a mi acompañante_- ¿SELENE?- _Cuestiono en un murmuro, parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma._

_Continuará…. _

Chicas un capi más perdón por la demora en verdad trato de hacerlo lo mas rápido que puedo pero ha sido difícil muchas gracias por sus rev aunque ya casi n puedo responderlos las quiero besos


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente._

**Capítulo 5: Mi novia.**

_**Pov de Serena**__**. **_

_Llegamos al club en menos de 10 minutos, Darién, tal cual caballero que es, nos abrió la puerta de su precioso Ferrari, Rey y yo nos colocamos a sus costados entrelazando nuestros brazos en los de él para hacer nuestra gran entrada, como la pequeña duende decía, al entrar me sentía fuera de lugar definitivamente, este no era mi mundo, las personas eran tan hipócritas, se acercaban a Darién y Rey con falsas sonrisas, yo nunca podría ser así, frívola, ambiciosa, en pocas palabras inhumana, no supe en que momento Rey desapareció de mi vista, mire alrededor más no pude encontrarla, los zapatos me estaban matando y sentía que si soltaba el brazo de Darién caería al frío suelo. _

- Allá esta mi padrino Sere, vamos a saludarle –_me susurró Darién y yo asentí mientras caminaba junto a él. _

_Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba el señor, me percate de que no era tan señor, yo diría que tendría entre 40 o 45 años, Darién me soltó y abrazo a su padrino, a leguas se notaba el amor que habían entre esos dos hombres, cuando terminaron de saludarse, se soltaron y note, que, el hombre tenia los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas. _

- Padrino quiero presentarte a alguien –_anunció Darién muy seguro_ _mientras me tendía la mano para que llegara junto a él_ –padrino, ella es mi mejor amiga-.

_El hombre abrió sus ojos sus manos comenzaron a temblar -_SELENE_- dijo como viendo un fantasma y me abrazo, _

_se sentía bien, como si nada me pudiera pasar, era como cuando estaba junto a Darién, cuando nos separamos del abrazo el parecía aún aturdido. _

- ¿Padrino ésta usted bien?- _Pregunto Darién un poco preocupado._

- Si estoy bien hijo –_contesto él. _

- Mi nombre es Serena Luna señor-_le dije, extendiendo mi mano al presentarme, tal como Rey me había enseñado. _

- Muy bonito nombre Serena- _suspiró el hombre_ -perdona si me porte mal o extraño- _sonrió forzadamente_ sin _dejar de mirarme, pero en vez de sentirme incómoda, me producía añoranza, algo extraño, pensé para mí misma-_mi nombre es Kenji Tsukino y debo agregar que eres una jovencita hermosa ¿Qué edad tienes?- _Cuestiono con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, muy parecido a la melancolía._

Gire mi vista hacía _a Darién, el cual con su semblante tranquilo me animo a responder -_18 señor –_murmuré tímidamente._

- No- _negó enérgico_ - nada de señor, puedes decirme tío Ken o Kenji- _yo asentí esbozando una sonrisa_ -sabes mi hija tendría tu edad ahora mismo – _comentó en un débil murmuro_, _sus ojos volvieron a aguarse y sentí una opresión en el pecho, en un acto desconcertante lo abrace, él sollozo un poco, luego se separo de mi al llegar unas mujeres. _

- Vamos- _me indico Darién entre dientes, como si algo le hubiese molestado, así que nos alejamos de su padrino sin despedirnos. _

_Me condujo tomada fuertemente del brazo hasta una esquina del salón, al soltarme, lo vi apretarse el puente de la nariz, estaba enojado, su rostro, sus ojos y la tensa postura de sus hombros lo indicaban así, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Será que yo había hecho algo mal?_

- Darién yo… –_Él coloco su mano a poca distancia de mi rostro, diciéndome con ese ademán que me mantuviese callada por un momento, respiró profundamente un par de veces, finalmente, abrió los ojos, me miro y me sonrió._

- Estoy bien- _expresó mostrando serenidad, yo lo miré detenidamente, tratando de buscar algún motivo ante su extraño arrebato anterior_ -¿Bailamos?- _Preguntó y yo me quede helada, apenas podía caminar con esos zapatos y el quería bailar, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta el centro de la pista, sin que yo hubiera emitido respuesta alguna, me percate de que la música era lenta, Darién coloco su mano en mi cintura y yo coloque la mía en su espalda mientras trataba de reproducir en mi mente los pasos aprendidos con Rey y Mina._

- Pensé que estabas enojado por que abrace a tu padrino- _comenté mientras girábamos al compás de la música. _

- Le caíste bien –_me dijo_ –y no me enoje, bueno, no por eso, solo que hay personas desagradables en este lugar, no hablemos de esas cosas… Auhhh- _se quejo._

- Perdón –_susurré apenada por haberlo pisado. _

- No lo haces tan mal, supongo que no estas muy cómoda con esos zapatos- _yo asentí_ -Rey es a veces un poquito desconsiderada- _dijo con burla._

- Sobreviviré- _dije mientras girábamos nuevamente. _

_Bailamos un par de piezas más, estaban a punto de servir la comida cuando tomamos asiento en la mesa que nos correspondía, Rey estaba bastante distraída con Nicolás, ese chico le gustaba aunque con su carácter ella lo negara, afortunadamente con nosotros también estaba sentada Mina, con Yaten el hermano de Darién. A los pocos minutos Andrew, su novia y otros más, se reunieron con nosotros._

_Los meseros empezaron a servir la cena, había dos puestos desocupados, me sentí incomoda por un momento, Rey se coloco delante de mi y Mina a un lado Andrew quién me miro divertido, había muchos cubiertos pero pude reconocer los que Rey me había enseñado, además ella y Mina me guiaban sutilmente, la novia de Andrew era muy linda y ese par solo derramaba amor y más amor, estábamos terminando cuando sentí a Darién tensarse a mi lado, lo mire de reojo, la vena en su cuello se crispaba y sus puños se cerraron haciendo que sus nudillos se vieran blancos. _

- Darién –_lo llame suavemente, él me miro, sus orbes azules se veían negros, mire a Rey y tenía la misma expresión, al igual que Yaten que hasta minutos atrás estaba riendo algo raro en él, seguí las miradas hasta encontrarme con ella, se veía hermosa, el vestido negro se ajustaba a sus curvas, su cabello caía en ondas y a su lado se sentaba un hombre, que era un Dios, sí eso era, un Dios de cabellos platinados y ojos azules y un cuerpo muy atlético en el cual el smoking gris que portaba lucía perfecto._

- Oh vaya…Miren ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- _Expresó con burla el platinado _-Darién es bueno verte, ya que parece que no quieres salir de esa clínica para nada – _rió _ -pareces de 40- _comentó riendo con arrogancia. _

- Cálmate- _le susurré, era claro que el tipo lo estaba sonsacando, él tomo mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón. _

- Tenía tiempo sin verte Diamante –_respondió Darién_ _fingiendo cortesía –_no me gusta ser un mantenido, por eso trabajo mucho en la clínica, sabes que estudie medicina por vocación y no por obligación- _enfatizó –_así que mi tiempo lo dedico a eso, a cumplir con mi vocación- _agregó._

_El peli plateado tomo una copa de brandy y se la llevo a la boca _- ¿La vida te trata bien Chiba?-_Le preguntó._

- Si lo trata bien- _contesto Yaten, adelantándose a su hermano, el tono cortante de responder, hizo notar que estaba enfadado_.

- Yaten no podemos hacerle eso al tío Ken, cálmate- _alegó Taiki interviniendo en la tensa situación, yo me sentía como pez fuera de su pecera, empecé a acariciar el brazo de Darién, tratando de calmarlo, él giro su rostro y respiro tranquilo, al parecer había dado resultado. _

- Solo ignóralos –_le dije bajito, él rió y beso la coronilla de mi cabeza, como siempre._

_Terminábamos de comer, aunque probar bocado era imposible, al menos para mí y supongo que mi amigo pensaba igual, y es que, el ambiente se había puesto tenso desde que Esmeralda y el tal Diamante había ocupado sus puestos en la mesa, al terminar el postre ella y otra chica se levantaron al tocador, al anunciar su pequeña retirada el peliplata la besó apasionadamente, Darién apretó nuevamente sus cubiertos, sin que los presentes se dieran cuenta volví a acariciar su brazo y el me sonrió. Entonces me di cuenta de que él sufría por el amor de una mujer que hace unos días había ido a pelear lo que según ella él sentía aún y en ese momento lo ignoraba mostrándose afectuosa, coqueta y descarada con otro frente a quien según ella aún amaba. Era una malvada, yo solo esperaba que Darién lo entendiera y se olvidará de ella, al ver su semblante tan apagado, solo pude concluir que él merecía ser feliz, y mientras encontrará la forma de hacerlo, yo cuidaría de él y trataría de no dejarlo caer en la tristeza que lo consumía la presencia de Esmeralda en su corazón. _

- ¿Cómo ésta tu postre? ¿Qué es? –_Me pregunto. _

- Tarta de chocolate con helado de vainilla ¿Quieres probar?-_Respondí e invité en un susurro, él asintió y yo prepare la cuchara para darle de probar de mi postre, Darién abrió la boca dejando que la cuchara entrara lentamente, mi corazón latió desbocado al verlo hacer eso. _

- Delicioso pequeña –_dijo mirándome a los ojos_- ¿Quieres probar del mío? –_Yo asentí y abrí mi boca para comer un poco del pastel de fresas que le quedaba en el plato. _

- Jajajajaja que cursi Chiba- _se burló el peliplata, ganándose_ _miradas furiosas de todos los presentes_ -¿No es algo menor para ti? –_Escupió_- escuche cuando le decías a don Kenji que tenias ¿Cuántos? ¿18 preciosa?- _Cuestiono con burla mirándome detenidamente._

- No tienes que responderle –_susurró Mina_ -es un pesado arrogante hijo de papi y mami-.

- ¿No tienes permiso de hablar muñeca?- _Insistió, yo entrecerré los ojos, dándole la razón a Mina, era un arrogante. _

- Creo que mi edad no es de su incumbencia señor- _expresé altanera y cortante._

- Diamante Black muñeca, pero para ti solo Diamante o Ante, como tu prefieras- _dicho esto me guiño un ojo, yo mantuve mi mirada altiva. _

- Señor Black – _enfaticé_- como le decía, puedo tener 18 o 20, da igual ¿No cree?- _espeté duramente_.

- ¿Una gatita eh Chiba?- _Expresó fingiendo asombro y dirigiéndose_ _a Darién_ -vas mejorando, esperemos que ésta no te deje plantado en el altar o que alguien más vivaz que tú llegué y te la robé- _en ese momento no entendí mucho las cosas, solo noté como Darién se levantaba abruptamente de su silla._

- Cálmate - _le aconsejó Haruka colocándose a su espalda_ – es la fiesta de tu padrino ¿Recuerdas?- _Darién no dijo nada, camino hasta el baño de hombres, yo sólo lo seguí con la mirada, en ese momento entendí que debía tener a Darién alejado de ese tipo si no quería que hubiese una pelea, aunque más que preocuparme por el escándalo, me dolía percibir en su actitud, su mirada y su huída, el dolor que seguía albergando por ella._

_**Pov de Darién.**_

_Maldito Diamante, me estaba arruinando la noche, era notorio que se divertía provocando mi incomodidad y molestia y lo peor era que yo estaba cayendo como estúpido en sus juegos infantiles. _

_Abrí al llave del lava manos y me enjuague la cara varias veces, era consciente de que debía calmarme, estaba en un evento que era muy especial para mi padrino y mi deber era evitar cualquier situación desagradable para él, seque mi rostro con un pañuelo fijando mi vista en el espejo frente a mi, era joven, apuesto y rico, podía conquistar a cualquier mujer, me dije mentalmente y eso iba a intentar, olvidarla, tenía que lograrlo a como diera lugar._

_Salí del baño y busque a Sere con la mirada ya que tratando de huir de mis emociones en conflicto me había olvidado de ella y de que no estaba acostumbrada a eventos como este, me sentía algo preocupado por ella, aunque esa sensación fue remplazada por alivio cuando la vi charlando amenamente con Lita, Michiru y Rey, al parecer ella les había caído bien y mi amiga se veía cómoda con ellas, acomode mi saco y me escabullí por una de las salidas del salón, necesitaba aire fresco, así que me fui a dar un paseo por los jardines del club._

_Al llegar encontré a Taiki, Andrew y Haruka cerca al campo de golf, sus risas llegaron hasta mis oídos invitándome a unirme a ellos._

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, tan solos chicos? –_les pregunté. _

- El ambiente esta un poco asfixiante- _comento con voz tensa Tai._

_Andrew asintió con una mueca_ - Ante quiere sacarte de quicio hermano, no le des el gusto de lograrlo- _aconsejó mi amigo palmeando mi hombro._

- No quiero tener que irte a separar de Ante- _acotó Haru con voz_ _seria _-aunque la verdad ese niño con cara de porcelana se merece unos buenos golpes- _sonrió socarrón, todos lo imitamos_ -pero no, no quiero atormentar a Michiru, no le hace bien –_dicho esto_ _sorbió un poco de su copa dejándonos boquiabiertos a los chicos y a mí por lo que dejaban entrever sus palabras._

- No me digas que- _deje la pregunta abierta._

- ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!- _Exclamó con jubilo_- ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ CHICOS!- _Repitió transmitiendo su emoción, cada uno de nosotros_ _lo abrazo, mostrando la dicha por la buena nueva_ - no le digan a nadie- _nos pidió con algo de nerviosismo_ –Michiru quiere, como buena ginecóloga, esperar al tercer mes, ustedes saben, ya que haya pasado todo peligro, pero tanta alegría hay que compartirse y quienes mejor que con ustedes que son como mis hermanos.-.

- No es como muy pronto- _añadió Taiki_- digo, apenas tienen unos meses de casados- _justifico su comentario_.

- Nah… ¡Bien Tigre!- _Exclamó Andrew dándole un pequeño empujoncito al futuro papá._

- Supongo que tienes razón Tai, de hecho fue una sorpresa para ambos, ya que estábamos cuidándonos, pero así se dieron las cosas y no le diremos que no a un pedacito de cada uno- _explicó mi amigo. _

- Tener un hijo es una gran responsabilidad- _expresó Andrew con_ _una seriedad inusual_ – sé que Lita quiere 3 y yo me pondría a practicar gustoso, pero ambos pensamos que aún somos jóvenes y no queremos adelantar las cosas-.

- Bueno hermano yo solo puedo felicitarte, se que serás un buen padre-_le dije a Haru._

- Eso espero- _suspiró_ – si no logré ser un buen hermano, al menos espero ser tan buen padre como mi padre, o al menos un poco- _añadió, sacando a relucir el peso del pasado en él_.

- Eres un buen hermano- _alegó instantáneamente Tai_- lo de Mina fue un accidente –_Haru estaba por replicar cuando su celular empezó a sonar como loco, él se apresuro a contestar._

- En el campo de golf amor- _decía Haruka en tono meloso_- si ya voy, hablaba con Darién, ehh…No, ¿Cómo crees? No he contado nada de nuestro secreto- _pauso_ –si, si, es nuestro secreto, te amo- _dicho esto colgó- lo miramos con ojos de ternero degollado, para todas las personas él era un témpano frío y un calculador, pero con_ _Michiru era una paleta en el desierto_ – ¿Qué?- _Preguntó seco y fulminándonos con la mirada._

- Nada – _respondió Drew controlando las ganas de reír_.

- Tengo que irme, Mich esta mareada- _nos informo ansioso por retirarse, lo cual para todos era comprensible, a sabiendas de la forma de ser de nuestro rubio amigo._

- Vé hermano –_le animé._

- Oye, yo me voy contigo, Lita ha de estar buscándome por todos lados, por cierto ¿No huelo a cigarro?- _Cuestiono olfateando su saco, en especial las mangas._

- Noooo- _se apresuro a responder mi hermano_ -yo también voy a entrar, vamos Dar- _apremió_.

- Me quedaré un rato mas Tai, dile a Sere que estaré un rato aquí –_mi hermano asintió y al verlos alejarse enfoque mi vista en el firmamento, contemplando las estrellas, noté, o quise creer que ese día en particular brillaban con una belleza inusual, pasados unos minutos empecé a sentirme más relajado, aunque seguía sin querer regresar al salón._

_Habían pasado unos minutos cuando escuche un taconeo a mis espaldas._

- ¿Cómo la estas pasando? – _Cuestioné sin volverme_, _ pensando que era Serena_.

- Muy bien corazón, aunque siento que aquí y ahora puedo mejorar la noche- _me controle para no encararla, no quería mostrar la_ _debilidad que me causaba su presencia_- ¿Dime que no piensas lo mismo cariño?- _Yo fruncí el ceño y sentí que se acercaba_- según veo, parece que tu noviecita no llena tus expectativas, la prueba ésta en que prefieres pasar el tiempo aquí solito en medio de la noche- _dijo la voz mientras me abrazaba por la espalda. _

- ¡Esmeralda_!- Grité débilmente, tensándome y soltándome al_ _instante, en ese momento la furia se apodero de mí colocándome frente a ella, en una clara confrontación_ -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-.

_Una sonrisa coqueta adorno el rostro de mi pesadilla, quien paradójicamente era el amor de mi vida_ - escuche a Tai cuando le decía a la escuincla babosa que tu estabas aquí, debo decirte que la nena ni se inmuto en venir a verte- _comentó con burla y reproche_ _al mismo tiempo_ –mira que distraerse con las tonterías de Lita y Michiru en vez de ocuparse de ti, de si necesitas un abrazo, apoyo o simplemente la compañía de una mujer en esta noche que llama al romance- _yo simplemente me quede en blanco, ¿Qué ganaba ella jugando así conmigo? Yo la amaba y ella con sus acciones solo me causaba más daño del que ya me había hecho, como buena oprtunista aprovecho que me sumergí en mis pensamientos para tirarse a mis brazos, yo la alejé con brusquedad. _

- Si necesitará un abrazo, a la última que se lo hubiese pedido sería a ti- _expresé con desprecio_ -me das tanto asco Esmeralda –_añadí con toda la frialdad que fui capaz de reunir, apresando sus muñecas para parar sus intentos de pegar su cuerpo al mió. _

- Eso dices, pero sabes que es todo lo contrario- _se burló_- estas aquí por mí, porque te mueres de celos al verme con Diamante, te saliste de la fiesta porque te duele verme en sus brazos, te duele que bese sus labios- _solté el agarré y retrocedí, ella ante cada_ _comentario se acercaba más_ –te duele sentir que me haz perdido- _su boca quedo peligrosamente cerca de la mía y yo empecé a hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no devorarla a besos, ya que era consciente de que al hacerlo estaría perdido. _

- Darién- _la firme voz de Serena llamándome fue mi salvación, me_ _alejé de Esmeralda y camine hasta donde ella estaba_ -Tai me dijo que estarías aquí, discúlpame por no venir antes- _me miró fijamente ignorando deliberadamente a mi inquietante compañía -_ sucede que no quería dejar a Michiru sola, se sentía mal y Haru fue por un vaso de agua ya que Mina no ha dejado que Yaten salga de la pista, el pobre- _la corté impulsivamente_.

_Pegué mis labios junto a los de ella en un impulso algo desesperado, actué sin pensar, tendiendo como único objetivo sacar a Esmeralda de mi cabeza y en ese momento con más interés que nunca, el tenerla cerca aceleraba mis emociones, mis labios se volvieron fieros, con movimientos demandantes, mientras que los de mi amiga eran torpes, sin permiso introduje mi lengua en su boca y sentí que Sere flaqueaba, me pareció que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, así que la sujete fuertemente y sentí cuando ella intensifico su abrazo a la par que logró seguir mi apasionado ritmo, sincronizando mis labios con los suyos, haciendo que nuestras lenguas danzaran mutuamente impregnándonos a cada uno con el sabor de nuestra saliva, escuche un bufido a nuestras espaldas y un fuerte taconeo que indicaba que el objeto de mis incoherentes emociones se alejaba, aún así no pude no deshacer el beso inmediatamente. Pasados unos segundos empezamos a bajar la intensidad del mismo hasta que quedamos totalmente separados, Serena tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios estaban hinchados por la intensidad del beso. _

- Sere yo, yo- avergonzado y aturdido, francamente no sabía que palabras emplear para disculparme con mi mejor amiga por ese arrebato.

- Shtt– _me calló colocando dos de sus blancos y delgados dedos en_ _mi boca_ –fue un placer ayudarte, como siempre- _suspiró y yo noté_ _como su mirada brillaba peculiarmente_ -recuerda que yo te debo mucho y que somos amigos, siempre que yo pueda ayudarte, ten por seguro que podrás contar conmigo- _quise darle nombre a la sensación que me golpeó al oírla pronunciar esas sencillas palabras tan impregnadas de franqueza, más no me dio tiempo ya que_ _una ráfaga de viento helado nos golpeo, Sere se estremeció un poco y tomando en cuenta que su vestido no era muy recatado ni abrigador que digamos, me quite el saco y lo coloque en sus hombros, ella me sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto me deslumbraba siempre que la usaba para mí, le correspondí forzadamente ya que aún me sentía apenado por mi comportamiento, aunque, siendo sinceros lo que más inquieto me tenía en ese momento era el sabor de mi mejor amiga impregnado en mi boca y el hecho de que me pareciera muy agradable esa sensación. _

_Tomados de la mano nos adentramos al salón de eventos para unirnos a la fiesta, sentir su mano junto a la mía, piel contra piel, percibir el latir desbocado de su corazón y su calor junto a mi cuerpo me hacían sentir extremadamente extraño… ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Me pregunté mentalmente queriendo sacudir la confusión de mi sistema, derrotado me respondí a la anterior pregunta que todo era culpa de Esmeralda, esa mujer me aturdía más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo por culpa de los sentimientos que mi corazón aún albergaba por ella. _

- Quiero bailar- _dije abruptamente enfocando mi vista en la pista de_ _baile _-¿Bailas conmigo?- _Ella apretó mi mano suavemente dándome con eso la respuesta, la conduje suavemente al centro y me percate de que la música romántica era lo que amenizaba el evento en ese momento, la estreche hacía mi cuerpo con delicadeza a la par que comenzábamos a mecernos al compás de la canción. _

- Sere– _la llame a mitad de la melodía _–perdóname yo no –_volvió a callarme y negó suavemente con la cabeza._

- Ya te dije que yo te debo más Darién- _expresó con tranquilidad y esbozo una leve sonrisa. _

- Pero era tu primer beso- _repliqué _-yo no tenía el derecho de quitarte ese único momento, debiste recibirlo de la persona que te amará o que tú ames- _alegué, empequeñeciéndome por mi acto tan impulsivo y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, también había sido egoísta. _

- Pasó con una buena persona- _dijo con firmeza_ - y no hablemos más del asunto ¿Sí? Quiero que disfrutes y disfrutar lo que queda de la noche – _enternecido por la forma en que zanjaba el asunto para evitarme más recriminaciones para conmigo mismo,_ _tome su mano y deposite un beso, el sonoro suspiro que escapo de sus labios logro sacar de mí una sonrisa de alivio, por mi mente no paso desapercibida la idea de que cualquiera que nos viera diría que estábamos más que enamorados y no que somos amigos, los mejores amigos. _

_Bailamos un par de piezas más, me di cuenta de que Sere había bebido, quizás no mucho como para perder la conciencia, pero si lo suficiente como para ser más animada y parlanchina de lo normal, la lleve a la mesa y nos entretuvimos hablando con mis amigos, noté que había hecho amistad con Mich y Lita, ésta última estaba sentada a mi lado. _

- Darién- _me susurró aprovechando que Andy estaba en el baño _-escogiste bien esta vez – _la miré confundido_ -Rey nos dijo que era tu novia, bueno lo dijo el día de tu fiesta pero nadie le creyó, pensábamos que lo hacía por Esmeralda- _pausó y tomo aire_- ya todos nos dimos cuenta de que no es así, pienso que es una buena chica Darién, quiérela mucho –_me aconsejo en voz baja apretando mi mano y viendo a la rubia con dulzura, yo asentí sin saber porque no desmentí las palabras de mi hermana. _

_Era más de media noche cuando mi padrino se sentó junto a mi, aprovechando que pudo tomarse un respiro, yo sé bien que ser el anfitrión de un evento como ese, aunque satisfactorio, es agotador, nos sonreímos y ambos miramos en dirección a la pista, Sere bailaba con Tai en ese momento, se veía preciosa con ese vestido, tan diferente, nadie podría sospechar lo que había sido su vida hasta hace unos meses, mis ojos la seguían como imanes negándose a apartar la vista de la imagen que se proyectaba en mi mente, también noté, consternado que, sin duda alguna, Taiki bailaba mejor que yo._

- ¿Porqué me la presentaste como tu amiga?- _Me cuestiono_ _mi padrino colocándome una mano en mi hombro para llamar mi atención._

- Porque eso somos padrino…**Amigos** –_recalqué la última palabra. _

- Pues ella te mira de una forma- _yo negué con la cabeza_ -yo diría que- _hizo una ademán juntando sus manos, yo enarque una ceja_ -además la gente esta comentando que ella y tu son- _lo interrumpí._

- Ella me mira con gratitud- _conteste, aclarando el primer_ _comentario _-yo la quiero mucho porque ella esta sola en el mundo, sin nadie con quien contar, vivió toda la vida en un orfanato- _expliqué, el volteo a verla y deduje que un sentimiento empatía lo acerco más a la rubia -_ y la gente –_suspire_- la gente dice lo que cree, la mayoría de tus invitados y no te ofendas padrino_- el negó_ -mueve la lengua por eso, solo por moverla – _dicho esto me tomé de golpe el contenido de mi copa. _

- Es una chica muy linda –_dijo, yo asentí _– aunque percibo que lo es aún más por dentro- _volví a asentir_ –me recuerda tanto a mi Selene-_suspiró- _ella podría hacerte feliz hijo- _expresó con seriedad_, _lo mire escéptico y aprensivo a los ojos_- no me mires así, no es una idea descabellada, además tu la miras como si quisieras protegerla, como si fuera algo muy frágil y en cualquier momento fuera a romperse, ese interés puede llevarte a mucho más-.

- No quiero amar, al menos aún no, ni he olvidado ni estoy listo para arriesgarme de nuevo- _alegué firmemente_- no deseo dañar a nadie, mucho menos a ella, es demasiado inocente para su propio bien, este enredo es gracias a la duende de Rey, ella lo invento todo- _informé._

- No pierdes nada con intentar- _refutó mi padrino_-

-y donde esta Seiya No debería estar aquí_? Pregunte tratando de desviar la conversación _

-No intentes cambiarme el tema jovencito –_dijo riendo yo alce las manos declarándome culpable_ – Hijo escúchame bien lo que te voy a a decir así como van, con su relación de amistad puedes volver la idea de tu hermana en una hermosa realidad para ambos, estar juntos les hace bien a los dos por lo que he notado, al menos en ti, ella es una buena chica y si tu te das la oportunidad de ver lo que puedes tener y dejar de lado lo que ya no es para ti, verás que la felicidad esta más cerca de lo que crees para ti, además acuérdate de que sabe más el diablo por viejo-.

- Que por diablo- _complete, ese era su refrán favorito _-no lo sé padrino- _me removí incómodo en mi asiento ya que el tema del amor, oportunidades, relación y Serena juntas, me producían sensaciones realmente extrañas._

- Solo inténtalo Dar- _añadió en un susurró al notar que Serena y mi hermano se acercaban, así que hábilmente cambiamos el tema de conversación, media hora después Sere y yo nos dirigíamos al auto, para tomar rumbo directo al departamento, mis padres llevarían a Rey a casa lo cual en cierto modo agradecía por dos cosas, en primera, seguía sintiéndome incómodo y apenado por el beso y estoy casi seguro de que mi hermana hubiera notado mi turbación y comenzaría a hacer miles de preguntas, la verdad no me sentía preparado para responder nada de eso, además me sentía cansado, había sido una noche "interesante", y claro, por otro lado estaba mi dulce y rubia amiga, la cual estaba llevando una lucha para destacar contra Morfeo recargada en la ventana del auto, debo reconocer que así, somnolienta y todo, se ve hermosa. _

_Cuando caí en cuenta de que mis miradas eran demasiado furtivas hacía ella, las palabras de mi padrino empezaron a martillar con fuerza en mi cabeza: _"_Tu la miras como si quisieras protegerla, como si fuera algo muy frágil y en cualquier momento fuera a romperse, ese interés puede llevarte a mucho más". _

_En medio de mis divagaciones y de un trayecto silencioso y en apariencia tranquilo llegamos al departamento, Sere espero a que yo abriera, cuando lo hice se recostó en el sillón más cercano quitándose los zapatos, yo fui hasta el refrigerador para buscar una botella con agua. _

- Fue una gran fiesta, gracias por invitarme Darién– _me dijo en un_ _grito_

–Un placer- _respondí despreocupadamente_, _ella no me había pedido algo de beber, pero yo saqué una botella extra para poder retenerla unos minutos y así poder retomar la conversación que gracias a su terquedad e inocencia nunca podía concluirse, además en esos momentos me sentía con valor para sacar a relucir el tema_

_parado frente a ella, extendí la botella, la cual tomo gustosa –_no meagradezcas la invitación, es más, gracias a ti por acompañarme_- le dio un sorbo a la bebida e hizo un además con la mano indicando que estábamos a mano _–Sere-_ dudé –_en cuánto al asunto de_- un bufido de exasperación corto mi inspiración._

- Darién, ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, ya paso, te sirvió en un momento difícil y eso para mí es suficiente, asunto arreglado-_argumentó como_ _leyendo mis pensamientos_- no hablemos más del tema- _alegó cortante._

- Ok- _fue lo único que logre articular, ya que seguía sin sentirme_ _bien del todo_ -no hablaremos más del tema entonces –_ella enarcó_ _una ceja y levanto el pulgar, yo rodé los ojos_ -¿Cómo te sentiste? Noté que te pasaste mucho tiempo con las chicas y no hablo de Mina eh- _le bromeé._

- ¡Muy bien!- _Declaró con jubilo a pesar de que ya le costaba más_ _mantener los ojos abiertos_ -Michiru y Lita son muy buenas personas –_bostez_o- creo que es hora de irme a la cama estoy algo cansada- _bostezo de nuevo contagiándome a mí, provocando la risa de ambos._

_Noté que se acercaba a mí y me tense sorpresivamente y es que tenerla cerca nunca me ha incomodado, por el contrario, me es, muy agradable, asocie esa sensación con todo lo ocurrido esa noche, al menos lo que nos involucraba directamente, ósea el beso y los consejos de mi padrino._

- Si, hay que dormir, es demasiado tarde y aunque mañana es domingo hay que recordar que iremos al parque de diversiones con los chicos – _comenté tratando de que no notará mi nerviosismo._

- Hasta mañana Darién –_se despidió besando mi mejilla, en ese momento fui nuevamente sorprendido por la sensación de esa rara_ _corriente, esa que solo sentía a su lado_ -que tengas bonitos sueños-_la seguí con la mirada mientras ella caminaba hasta su recámara, inicié la marcha, deteniéndome en seco en el pasillo que dividía las habitaciones. _

- Sere- _la llame y ella volteo a verme extrañada_ **-¿Quieres ser mi** **novia?**- _No lo pensé, ni siquiera fue consciente de las palabras que salían de mi boca hasta que ella hubo abierto los ojos, indicándome que efectivamente lo había hecho._

Continuará…

Hola chicas

Primero que todo perdón por la tardanza la verdad andaba muy ocupada y ya no tengo el mismo tiempo de antes, segundo pedirles una sincera disculpa por lo ocurrido con juegos sexuales como saben la historia no era mía y su autora me pidió el favor que la borrara pues no la seguiría en fanfiction y no quería que la plagiaran además de este cap les dejo mi nueva historia contrato de amor y un capitulo mas de no me dejes caer besos

Mayra


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Tekuchi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente._

**Capítulo 4: El principio.**

_**Pov de Serena.**_

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- _Me dijo Darién, yo que veía la oscuridad de mi habitación gire mi rostro fijando mi vista en sus ojos._

- ¿Qué?- _Logré articular y es que pensé que había escuchado mal o qué era una broma, más su semblante tan serio, desecho mi última idea._

- Bueno_- titubeó_ –hoy me hicieron ver varias cosas- _dudó y desvió la mirada_- Pues yo- _su declaración me dejo desconcertada, confundida y una extraña sensación de júbilo, a la par que mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse._

- ¿Por qué?- _Le pregunté_ –te diste cuenta de que estás perdidamente enamorado de mí- _le bromeé y reí._

_No me miraba a los ojos y tras un silenció incómodo por parte de ambos, él suspiro._

- Eres mi mejor amiga y- _suspiro de nuevo_- una de las pocas mujeres en quién confío- _su tono de voz tan seguro me emociono_ –y eres la única que me tranquiliza y llena de paz con su sola presencia- _esta declaración me sorprendió, mi reacción debió ser evidente ya que él medio sonrió, en ese momento noté sus ojos, los cuales tanto me gustaban, opacados, ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había detonado tal petición._

- Es por Esmeralda-_me atreví a preguntar en un susurro_.

- Es por mí- _respondió con dureza, tensando sus facciones, yo baje la cabeza_- ayúdame Sere- _levanté mi rostro, lo que vi no me gusto, él se veía muy_ _descompuesto y a mí no me gustaba eso_ –somos amigos y yo nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que tu no quisieras o dañara tu integridad, pero- _tomo aire_- te necesito, necesito que me ayudes-.

- Fingiríamos- _Afirmé en un murmullo._

- Algo así- _balbuceó_ –es decir, solo tú y yo sabríamos que no es cierto, no sería difícil, ya todo mundo cree que tenemos algo-.

- LO TENEMOS- _Objete con voz grave_ –cariño de amigos- _comente con firmeza._

_Él me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa, la primera desde que esa loca idea_ _saliera de su boca_ –así es pequeña-.

- ¿Aún la amas verdad?- _Le cuestioné, y es que yo sabía que todo era por ella, aunque él no me lo dijera directamente._

- Me hizo daño en el pasado y aún sigue haciéndolo_- me respondió evitando responderme._

_Me dedique a mirarlo, su expectativa me estaba matando, me cubrí el rostro con las manos y suspiré con tristeza, Darién no merecía sufrir, no por una chica que ciertamente no valía la pena, nadie puede ser tan ciega como para no ver lo mucho que mi amigo vale, lo gran persona que es y el enorme corazón que posee, un corazón que tiene dueña, una que no lo valoro y que aún vive en él a pesar de todo._

- Te quiero Darién- _dije finalmente rompiendo la tensión del momento_- eres mi mejor amigo- _sonrió-_ y te debo tanto- _suspiré de nuevo_ –pero tengo que pensarlo, yo no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros por algún motivo cambien para mal – _se lo había dicho, yo había tenido el valor de admitir mi mayor temor en todo ese asunto._

_Él evaluó mis palabras y en dos zancadas se plantó frente a mí, tomando mi_ _rostro entre sus manos, una onda de calor se expandió en mí_ – ¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA!- _Repitió vigorosamente_- yo nunca permitiría eso, no sería capaz de hacerte daño, te lo prometo- _choco su frente con la mía y así nos quedamos unos instantes._

_No sabía definir que me pasaba, pero esa cercanía con Darién me tenía inquieta y emocionada._

- Lo pensaré- _balbuceé al fin, nos separamos y tras tomar mis manos y besarlas, él sonrió, yo asentí con una breve sonrisa y me solté suavemente._

_Ya en el umbral de mi habitación volteé a ver nuevamente a mi amigo, sonrió forzadamente, pensé que me diría que no había nada que pensar, que me olvidara del asunto, pero no fue así, entré finalmente y cerré la puerta sin prisas, me recargué y me mantuve ahí de pie esperando... Finalmente se dejaron escuchar sus pasos y posteriormente el sonido de la puerta de su recámara cerrándose, tras eso me desplome en mi cama mirando al techo._

_Sus palabras, su suplica, su pena y mis dudas estuvieron rondando mi cabeza toda la noche, hasta que finalmente el sueño me venció. _

_Al día siguiente y en vista de mi escaso sueño me desperté pasado el mediodía, me sentía muy cansada, pero aun así me obligue a ir al baño, quince minutos después salí fresca, más despierta, pero con más incertidumbre que nunca. Al salir de la habitación note que un agradable olor proveniente de la cocina inundaba toda la casa. Recelosa me dirigí hacía ahí._

- Buenos días Dari- _saludé tratando de mostrarme animada_.

- Buenos días dormilona- _respondió él sonriendo_ - ¿A que tienes hambre? Pues estás de suerte, hoy cocine yo, tengo el almuerzo listo- _anunció bromista_.

- Me hubieras despertado, sabes que esa es mi labor-.

_Darién rodó los ojos_ –somos amigos, los amigos hacen cosas los unos por los otros-.

- Tu ya haz hecho bastante- _lo corté, percibiendo una doble intención en sus palabras._

- Sobre lo de anoche- _escuche que decía, yo tense mi cuerpo, no tenía respuesta para ello...No aún._

_Ring...Ring..._

_¡Salvada por la campana! Pensé. Mi celular que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor, sonaba insistente, como rayo lo tomé y contesté._

- Diga-.

- Sereeeeeeeeeee- _gritó mi entusiasta amiga Mina_ –no puedes decir no eeee, estoy en la puerta de tu edificio, baja, quiero que me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas- _me soltó atropelladamente, aún no sé como hace para decir tanto en tan poco tiempo._

- Mina, yo... Pues verás, acabo de despertar, ni estoy vestida ni he comido algo decente- _giré sobre mis talones topándome con la desconcertada mirada de mi amigo._

- ¿Y?... Comes algo por ahí, di que sí, ya hice planes para nosotras, solo tu y yo, di que si hermanita- _me la pude imaginar haciendo un puchero y el tono chantajista hizo que ni opusiera resistencia._

- Ok, bajo en quince minutos- _respondí derrotada_.

- Ok, te espero- _dicho esto colgó._

- Lo siento Darién, Mina me invito a salir y no pude decir no- _ciertamente estaba mintiendo, necesitaba poner mis pensamientos en orden, tranquilizarme y decidir… Quién mejor para ayudarme a eso que mi mejor amiga, si, definitivamente mi hiperactiva amiga me había caído del cielo._

- Me di cuenta- _expresó desconcertado y frunciendo el ceño._

_No le di tiempo de nada, como flecha, salí disparada a mi habitación a ponerme algo más ad hoc para el paseo, tome mis llaves, el celular y con un breve hasta más tarde corrí a reunirme con Mina._

- Sereeeeeeeeeeeee ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Pese a todo fue genial no?- _Mi rubia amiga me bombardeo con todas esas preguntas a la par que me daba un fuerte abrazo y posteriormente me conducía al interior de su auto, arrancó y puso en marcha el vehículo, yo, aún anonadada por su hiperactivo recibimiento la veía con una ceja levantada._

- Me miras mucho- _dijo al fin_ –como si estuviera loca o como si quisieras decirme algo- _freno el auto ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo, volteo a verme y_ _escaneo mi postura_ –te ves rara- _declaró _– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-.

- Me conoces bien- _suspiré-._

- Como tu a mi- _reconoció._

- Podemos comer algo primero- _rogué –_esto va para largo, además de que estoy hambrienta.

_Mina asintió con la cabeza y arranco el coche. Condujo hasta una pequeña cafetería en donde me dispuse a alimentar mi cuerpo y a despejar mi mente._

- ¿Qué tienes?- _Me pregunto al fin mi amiga, ya que había terminado de comer_.

- Sabes...Darién me pidió que fuera su novia- _comenté en voz baja._

- ¿QUÉ?- _Se paró como resorte de la mesa asustándome en el acto_ -¿QUÉ? ¡QUÉ! Diosssssss... Ray tiene razón, ahí- _suspiró_- hay algo más de lo evidente-

- No se de que rayos hablas- _respondí entre molesta y apenada ya que todos los que se encontraban en el lugar nos veían con cara de que éramos unas_ _locas_ –siéntate ya- _le dije entre dientes_.

- ¿Eso paso ayer verdad?- _Me cuestiono con una gran sonrisa_ –wow- _dijo_ _bebiendo un poco de agua-_ ¿Qué le contestaste?-.

- No es lo que te imaginas- _acoté _–no estamos enamorados- _dije bajando la voz_ –es repentino y-.

- Te sientes confundida- _completo ella, yo asentí_.

_¿Cómo explicarle a Mina que todo sería fingido? Que seríamos novios sin serlo, que solo era para ayudarlo, para mantener a raya lo que Esmeralda aún inspiraba en él._

- Se ven lindos juntos-.

- ¡MINA!- _Grité escandalizada._

- ¿Te gusta verdad?- _Preguntó con seriedad, un poco característica en ella_ –Te gusta de verdad- _afirmó de corrido, dejándome sin habla_.

- Le debo mucho y es mi mejor amigo- _respondí balbuceante y temerosa_.

- Yo creo- _suspiro audiblemente_- que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_- yo enarque una ceja y ella rió_ –como dije, se ven bien juntos, es normal que tengas dudas, toda relación las tiene al principio, nada esta garantizado, pero-.

- Dijo que nunca me haría daño, pasará lo que pasará, nunca me lastimaría-.

- Ya vez, funcionen o no las cosas como pareja, siempre quedará la amistad ¿Qué más garantía quieres?-.

- Que no fuera por el motivo que se están dando las cosas- _suspiré._

- Como dije, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver- _repitió y rodó los ojos_ –Esmeralda es pasado, por mucho que quiera interferir, ella ya tiene a alguien más y si tu quisieras podrías hacer que en la vida de Darién solo fuera un mal recuerdo-.

- Lo dices tan fácil- _la corté mosqueada._

- Si tu lo quieres, puede serlo- _sonrió y yo la miré sin comprender, después caí en cuenta de que quizá ante él no era notorio inclusive para los demás, pero Mina era otro boleto, nos conocíamos bien y seguro que ella había descubierto algo que yo apenas estaba destapando de mi vida, de mi corazón…._

_Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de mi celular, "amigos", el timbre de Darién, suspire mientras observaba la pantalla del teléfono, me encontraba entre responder o no, mis pensamientos eran aún muy confusos_.

- Contesta- _dijo Mina mientras saboreaba su tercer helado de chocolate, la verdad es que siendo ella tan delgada uno se ponía a pensar en el paradero de tanta caloría que entraba en el cuerpo de mi casi hermana. _

- Bueno- _respondí queriendo transmitir una serenidad que para nada sentía._

- Sere– _pronunció esa aterciopelada voz que hacía que mi corazón latiese más aprisa de lo normal cada vez que la escuchaba._

- Eee… Si soy yo- _balbuceé como tonta… Sip, definitivamente escuchar consejos de mi hermana me habían dejado en mal estado mental._

- Je, bueno… Eee, me preguntaba si tardarías mucho con Mina –_suspiró- _¿No habrás olvidado que el día de hoy habíamos planeado ir al parque de diversiones con los chicos?- _Me cuestionó ansioso. _

- No lo sé Darién, según recuerdo, no hemos hecho ni la mitad de lo que la loca tiene planeado- _este comentario me hizo merecedora de un golpe con la_ _servilleta de la aludida y de una risa de mi amigo_ – yo creo que para evitar complicarnos, Mina y yo podemos llegar hasta ahí_-._

- Ok Sere – _expresó resignado y se quedo callado_ -sobre lo de-.

- Darién debo colgar, Mina me llama eufórica quiere que vea algo que se compró nos vemos en el parque de diversiones, no te preocupes, te llamaré cuando estemos cerca- _sin dejarlo agregar más colgué…Ya tendría él tiempo de abordarme, cuando fuera el momento y sobre todo, cuando estuviéramos solos._

- Eres una mentirosaaaaqaaa- _canturreo mi tabla de salvación estirando la palabra_ -yo no te estoy llamando- _expresó burlona._

- Los chicos nos esperan en el parque de diversiones- _la corte. _

- Sip… Ya lo sabía- _comentó irónica_- Haru me dijo que a las 4 y aun falta tiempo para eso – _hizo una seña llamando al mesero que nos había atendido y luego saco una de sus tarjetas para cancelar la cuenta_

- Mina creo que es justo que yo pague lo que he consumido- _le hice saber abriendo mi pequeño bolso ella me propinó un ligero manotazo y negó enfáticamente con la cabeza._

- ¡Te pasas Sere! ¡Yo te invite, yo pagó!- _Me miró melancólica_- déjame por fin hacer algo por quién hizo tanto por mí- _yo negué_- sé que piensas que no me debes nada, pero no es por una deuda que lo hago, es por que quiero, soy feliz y quiero compartirlo contigo… ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- _Era difícil hacer cambiar_ _a Mina de parecer así que sólo_ _sonreí tímidamente como respuesta._

_Salimos de la cafetería y caminamos hasta el centro comercial que estaba a una cuadra del lugar, acompañe a Mina a muchas tiendas y no me extraño demasiado cuando entramos a una tienda llamada MOMMY AND ME, ahí compró unos cuantos conjuntos para recién nacidos. _

- A Michiru le encantaran –_dije cuando ya estábamos en el auto_ –son unas preciosidades, justo como será su bebé- _acoté._

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- _Me cuestionó Mina un tanto asombrada._

- Fácil- _respondí encogiéndome de hombros_ -anoche no bebió ni una sola gota de alcohol, su humor varió en varias ocasiones, sintió nauseas cuando sirvieron el sushi en su plato y por eso lo cambio por carne- _a cada comentario mi amiga_ _asentía _-y la más contundente de todas las pruebas, fue su mareo al levantarse de la silla- _concluí sonriente y satisfecha_.

- Si… Es cierto, lo blanco es frito se pone y la gallina se lo come – _dijo ella riendo, mientras yo estallaba en carcajadas, al parecer las viejas mañas nunca se olvidan y Mina y los refranes nunca se llevarían bien, omití el corregirla, después de todo, habían entendido perfecto lo que había querido decir. _

_Llegamos al parque de diversiones a las 4 en punto, gracias a Dios sanas y salvas, no podía imaginarme al loco que había enseñado a conducir a Mina, apenas nos estacionamos y sin notar de donde llegó, Darién abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar, me ruborice inevitablemente, cuando escape de su mirada noté que todos_ _sus amigos estaban allí desde Lita hasta Haruka, él con toda la confianza del mundo paso su brazo por mi hombro y me sonrió. _

_Jugamos por largo tiempo en las diferentes atracciones, para evitar incomodidad y añadir presión a mi sentir me decidí a disfrutar de ellas en compañía de Rey, Mina o Yaten, éste último al parecer estaba en sus mejores días o en los buenos, esos en los que no andaba de amargado como solía llamarlo Rey, aún me parecía imposible que fueran mellizos esos dos, eran como el agua y el aceite. _

_Terminamos cenando en un puesto de bolitas de arroz, a partir de ahí todos tomaron rumbo a sus hogares, los primeros, Michiru, Haruka y Mina, quines se despidieron junto con Taiki y el "amargado" de Yaten. Rey, Lita y Andrew se habían ido con Zafiro, desde antes de la cena. Suspiré profundamente y el camino a la casa se me hizo extremadamente largo, no sé si por el silencio que nos envolvía a mi y Darién. Aunque eso era lo más probable. Además yo no sabía si se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado evitando toda la tarde y estaba molesto por eso, o simplemente me daba mi espacio, de igual forma preferí no preguntarle, no quería sacar "el tema" al ruedo._

_Llegamos al departamento para mi tranquilidad, y es que yo sólo deseaba estar nuevamente en mi habitación. Me sentía cansada en muchos aspectos, divertirse y pensar no es una buena combinación definitivamente._

- Hasta mañana Sere- _me dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, no pude evitar sonreírle._

- Hasta mañana Darién – _le conteste mientras me apuraba a entrar en mi habitación. _

- Sere- _suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón_ -¿Lo pensaste?- _Estoy segura que mi expresión de pánico y confusión lo_ _desconcertó_ -disculpa si te estoy presionando pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se afecte por esto- _ante eso, fui yo quien suspiró_ -hoy te sentí distante y eso no era parte de mi proposición sea cual sea tu respuesta –_pausó y me_ _miró directamente a los ojos_ - sólo necesito un Si o un No, sin explicaciones- _siendo honestos, el chico me la ponía muy difícil, sobre todo porque me sentía abrumada por un deseo irrefrenable de hacerlo feliz. _

- Darien yo- _inhale y exhalé, todos dicen que eso sirve para relajarse, así que_ _porque no usarlo_ -yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero- _evité su abrasante mirada y me retorcí las manos obviamente nerviosa._

- Pero- _repitió instándome a continuar_.

- Soy muy mala mintiendo- _reconocí y él levanto una ceja seguramente_ _procesando mis palabras_ - pronto se darán cuenta… Y bueno, verás, tú y yo – _no pude seguir hablando, los labios de Darién se posaron suavemente sobre los míos impidiéndome pensar coherentemente._

- Te quiero – _dijo posando su frente sobre la mía, sus palabras se hicieron como un eco en mi mente, haciéndome sentir que en cualquier momento mis_ _piernas fallarían_ –podemos intentarlo sin mentiras – _susurró como en un ruego_-solo -_suspiró_ –solo dame una oportunidad- _murmuró cerca de mi boca mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos._

- Si- _la palabra salió sin pensar de mis labios, yo solo podía ver sus ojos pidiéndome que lo hiciera y sentí a mi corazón decir que YO REALMENTE QUERÍA HACERLO, le debía tanto, mi yo ahora con él, era debido a su bondad y aunque apenas hasta hoy me daba cuenta, reconocí que Darién me gustaba, me gustaba mucho y no sólo como un amigo, había algo más, algo que no podía describir, pero que sabía sentía y que pronto tendría un nombre._

_Una sonrisa bailo entre sus labios, nuevamente acerco nuestros rostros mientras yo me perdía en ese par de pozos azules que hacían que mi corazón latiera desbocadamente, no me resistí y me deje llevar por las sensaciones tan desconocidas… Tan placenteras, que sus labios y su cuerpo pegado al mió despertaban en mi._

- Gracias – _dijo cuando separo nuestros labios en busca de aire y es que ese beso había sido mucho más intenso que el anterior_- te juro, te juro que no te hare daño pequeña- _acaricio mi mejilla y sentí muy caliente la parte que él_ _tocaba, seguramente estaba más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno_- ahora debes descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado- _expresó comprensivo_.

_Camino hasta su habitación y yo cerré la puerta de la mía arrojándome a la cama, mis dedos buscaron mis labios, delineándolos y sintiendo un ya familiar hormigueo en ellos._

_Me levante al día siguiente con los primeros rayos del sol, cuando llegué a la cocina Darién preparaba café y revolvía unos huevos en el sartén _-¡No es justoDarién!-_ Protesté- _llevas dos días haciendo esto y es mi trabajo, para eso mepagas_ – él frunció el ceño y enarco una ceja._

- Buenos días pequeña- _se giro a revolver los huevos en el sartén_ -eso era antes de que fueras mi novia- _comentó divertido._

- Eso no cambia la cosas, tú lo prometiste- _me queje -_ yo seguiré atendiéndote, así que sal de mi cocina –_le ordené, inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, termine de preparar los huevos, saque el pan que él había colocado en el tostador y busque el cereal, serví dos tazas de café humeante y negro, tal como nos gustaba, al ver mi creación de todas las mañanas, exceptuando la anterior, sonreí satisfecha y me senté frente a él…. Frente a mi novio._

- ¿Crees que Esmeralda nos crea?- _Pregunté de repente y es que, por muchas buenas sensaciones que me abrumaran, la duda y el saber que ella era quien había empujado la actual situación entre nosotros me inquietaba, me inquietaba demasiado._

- No me importa si nos cree o no – _respondió él muy serio mientras mordía una_ _tostada-_ eres mi novia de verdad, prometimos intentarlo y si no funciona pues seguiremos siendo amigos, ella no tiene nada que ver- _acotó enfáticamente_.

- Ajam- _respondí sin creérmelo del todo_, _sabía que estaba jugando con fuego,_ _solo le pedía a Dios no quemarme_- ¿Estas seguro de querer seguir con esto? Es normal si tienes dudas, digo… Tú y yo no somos de la misma clase social y-.

- Eso no me importa – _me corto_- Serena- _tomo mi mano y la acarició_ – no puedo decirte que te amo porque te mentiría- _suspiró_ –te quiero mucho pequeña y no hay nadie mejor que tú para ayudarme a cerrar ese ciclo en mi vida, quiero abrir nuevos, no sé si contigo lo lograré, pero confió en que me ayudes a olvidar, o al menos a no caer, sé que estoy siendo egoísta, porque solo estoy pensando en mi, pero puedes confiar en que aunque se traté de mi mismo, YO TE PROTEGERÉ- _La franqueza de sus palabras me obligaban a creerle._

_Estaba siendo sincero, él no me amaba, pero me consideraba su tabla de salvación, como su mejor amiga que era, eso me abría otra puerta de salida, si no quería caer o quemarme, tendría que mantener a raya lo que estaba naciendo en mi corazón. _

- Tengo una idea – _anunció sacándome de mis brillantes pensamientos_- ¿Qué tal si vamos esta tarde a visitar a mi padrino?- _Me sonrió deslumbrándome y_ _atontándome en el proceso_ - tú le caíste muy bien y de seguro se alegrara que seas mi novia-.

- Está bien – _dije aún medio ida, mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, haciéndose entender entre lo que él esperaba de mí y lo que no debía sentir en el proceso. Los sentimientos de cariño, agradecimiento y solidaridad debían ser lo único que me inspirará en esa relación… No podía permitir que por algún descuido las cosas crecieran hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno, uno que mi corazón me decía no me dejaría bien parada. _

_**Pov de Darién**_**.**

_Serena había estado distante conmigo el dia anterior, me sentía extraño, muy extraño, el camino a casa había sido extremadamente largo, pero al final había aceptado ser mi novia. Lo cual me tenía en una situación rara…Agridulce, por así decirlo. _

_Desperté muy temprano, bueno, siendo sincero, prácticamente no había dormido, me la había pasado pensando… ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?...La misma respuesta llegaba a mi mente cada vez con más fuerza, ¡SIIII!... Debía sacar a Esmeralda de mi cabeza, pero sobre todo de mi corazón y aunque sonará egoísta, no quería a nadie más para ayudarme, yo ya lo había intentado, chica tras chica, y siempre lo mismo, sexo vació, una cara linda que ni al calor de la lujuria borraba la sonrisa de ella en mi, pero con Sere era distinto, eso hasta yo lo sabía, ella me inspiraba, me hacía ver al Darién antes de ese plantón en el altar, me ayudaba sin saberlo y ahora lo sabría…Sip, ella era mi única opción de sentirme libre. Salí de la cama y me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, ahora que Serena era mi novia no era justo que ella me sirviera. Buscaría un equilibrio en ese asunto. _

_Encendí la cafetera y cuando estaba colocando el pan en el tostador escuche la voz de Serena _-¡No es justo Darién!-_ Protesto- _llevas dos días haciendo estoy es mi trabajo, para eso me pagas_ – fruncí el ceño y enarque una ceja._

_- Buenos días pequeña- me giré a revolver los huevos en el sartén -y eso era antes de que fueras mi novia- comente divertido y al decirlo me sentí… ¿Raro?..._

_- _Eso no cambia la cosas, yo seguiré atendiéndote así que sal de mi cocina_ – parecía enojada, pero sabía que sólo fingía, aún así salí de la cocina haciéndole un ademán como si fuera una reina, ella entro y termino de preparar lo que íbamos a desayunar, me senté en la cocina y la mire detalladamente._

_Serena no estaba del todo mal, tenía un trasero redondo y respingón, unas curvas de ensueño, su piel era tan blanca como la misma nieve, lo cual le daba un aspecto angelical junto con su cabello rubio, el cual suelto la hacía verse muy bien, mucho mejor que cuando se lo amarraba en esas dos coletas, si, Sere era toda una mujer y una muy bella, me regañe a mi mismo por pensar así, Serena era aún muy inocente y no pensaba ser yo quien le quitara esa inocencia, eso debía dejárselo a su primer amor, a alguien que la amará como yo sabía jamás podría hacerlo, seríamos novios sí, pero, yo quería concentrarme en olvidar, no en utilizar para dañar, eso lo tenía muy claro, quizás podría darle unos besos muy castos, para así no aprovecharme de ella, aunque siendo sinceros, ese último beso de anoche, no fue casto, fue exigente y ella me respondió… Ufff…Si que la tengo difícil… _

- ¡Darién! ¿Quieres café?- _Gritó, trayéndome a la realidad abruptamente, coloco los platos en la mesa y luego regreso con dos tazas humeantes de café negro, tal como nos gustaba a ambos._

- ¿Crees que Esmeralda nos crea?- _Preguntó de repente mientras tomaba su café, era bueno que ella fuera tan adicta a la cafeína como yo, le caería bien cuando le tocará enfrentarse a los turnos de un médico._

- No me importa si nos cree o no – _dije mientras mordía una tostada_- eres mi novia de verdad, prometimos intentarlo y si no funciona pues seguiremos siendo amigos- _acoté enfáticamente_.

- Ajam- _respondió medio ida, como no creyendo mis palabras_- ¿Estas seguro que quieres seguir con esto?... Digo tu y yo no somos de la misma clase social y -.

- Eso no me importa – _la corté-_ Serena- _tomé su mano y la acaricié levemente_ – no puedo decirte que te amo porque te mentiría- _suspiré_ –te quiero mucho pequeña y no hay nadie mejor que tú para ayudarme a cerrar ese ciclo en mi vida, quiero abrir nuevos, no sé si contigo lo lograré, pero confió en que me ayudes a olvidar, o al menos a no caer, sé que estoy siendo egoísta, porque solo estoy pensando en mi, pero puedes confiar en que aunque se traté de mi mismo, YO TE PROTEGERÉ- _le dije plenamente convencido de que así sería y es que ella me inspiraba a muchas cosas…Sere era mi amiga, desde su llegada a mi vida, la sonrisa y la confianza habían vuelto a mi, por eso quería que me ayudará, fui franco, esperaba que ella sintiera toda la sinceridad que estaba poniendo en nosotros._

_Estaba siendo sincero, no la amaba, aunque empezaba a creer que si le ponía un poquito de empeño quizás podía amarla, digo, siendo mi mejor amiga y llevándonos tan bien, pues había muchas posibilidades… Moví mi cabeza desechando esos pensamientos, eso no sería posible, por muy deseable que estuviera, Sere era mi niña, mi hermanita, lo que ahora pasaba lo hacía para que Esmeralda dejara de jugar conmigo, solo por eso, suspiré y seguí bebiendo mi café. _

- Tengo una idea – _anuncié atrayendo su atención_- ¿Qué tal si vamos esta tarde a visitar a mi padrino?-_ Sonreí y ella parpadeó como si no me hubiera entendido_ - tu le caíste muy bien y de seguro se alegrará que seas mi novia-.

- Esta bien – _aceptó, terminamos de desayunar y cada uno se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, pasaríamos el día con el viejo, me di una ducha rápida, me coloque un polo negro con un jean desgastado y unos zapatos deportivos, peine mi cabello con mis manos y salí encontrándome con mi novia…Sere peinaba su cabello en el espejo grande de la sala del departamento, lugar en donde siempre lo hacía, a veces me ponía a considerar la idea de colocárselo en su cuarto, pero desistía al estar completamente seguro de que Rey se moriría, alegando una total falta de estilo, rodé mis ojos por mi propio pensamiento cuando la vi tomar la liga para amarrarse su primera coleta. _

- ¡No no, no! –_ Exclamé_- ¡Déjalo así!- _Exigí,_ _tome su cepillo y empecé a peinarla, nunca_ _había hecho esto y la verdad es que se sentía muy bien_ - ¡Listo!- _Anuncié, ella estaba sonrojada, pude notar a través del espejo –_así teves mejor_ - ella sonrió_

- ¿Crees que estoy bien?- _Me preguntó tímidamente. _

_Suspiré mientras la miraba detenidamente de arriba abajo, Serena tenía una faldita tableada de color rosa pálido y un pequeño suéter de color azul, a juego con unos cómodos zapatos de piso en color rosa, debo decir que durante el escaneo, no pude evitar reparar en las piernas largas y torneadas que posee… Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente y sonreí nervioso – _¡Perfecta! ¿Nos vamos?_- _Ella_ asintió._

_El camino casa de mi padrino la pasamos entre bromas y una plática amena, lo cual nos caracterizaba casi siempre, hablamos de huesos, tejidos, enfermedades devastadoras como el cáncer, entre otras… Siempre supe que Sere quería estudiar medicina por lo mismo que yo, para ayudar al prójimo, pero nunca le había preguntado que había sido de su familia. Y ella tampoco hablaba de ello. A lo mejor se aburrió de su casa y por eso llego al orfanato, me dije y respondí mentalmente ._

- Sere- _la llamé _- ¿Cómo llegaste al orfanato?- _Pregunté, ella suspiro apenas terminé de formular la pregunta, lo cual me hizo arrepentirme de mi curiosidad -_ si no me quieres contar no hay problema- _comenté sinceramente. Y es que, lo que menos quería era incomodarla._

- No lo recuerdo Darién, todo es confuso, lo que sé es porque una vez entre Mina y yo vimos unos papeles en la oficina de la señorita Beryl donde decía que mi madre había muerto y no sabían nada de mi padre- _respondió en voz baja y la vi apretar la tela de su falda. _

- ¿Tú sabes quien es?- _Cuestioné intrigado._

- ¿Quién?... ¿Mi padre?- _Preguntó a su vez, yo asentí_.

- No, eso no lo recuerdo, tenía 5 años cuando entre al orfanato- _sus ojos se cristalizaron y no pude evitar el dolor que se alojo en mi pecho._

- Llegamos – anuncié_ al ver la mansión Moon que anteriormente había pertenecido a mi madrina, vi a Sere de reojo limpiarse las lágrimas, detuve el coche y la atraje hacia mi en un abrazo, limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y le di un casto beso -_perdóname no quise hacerte recordar pequeña_-._

- No te preocupes- _murmuró_ -¿Entramos?- _Percibí que estaba tranquila, a su_ _modo, sonrió y yo acepté_,_ solté mi cinturón y salí del auto dispuesto a abrirle la puerta._

_**Pov de Serena. **_

_Al entrar a la casa del señor Tsukino trate de poner buena cara, mis ánimos habían bajado considerablemente al recordar todo el dolor que los años de maltrato habían deja bajado en mi alma… Aún así esboce una sonrisa y tomé de la mano a Darién para infundirme fuerza, pasamos a la sala donde nos atendió una amable señora de cabellos azules a quien él llamo nana Luna, ella nos hizo esperar a don Kenji en el recibidor de la casa, a los pocos minutos él llegó. _

- ¡Hijo!- _Expresó emocionado al ver a Darién _-hermosa señorita- _tomó una de mis_ _manos y la beso_ – sin duda una bella ragatzza- _comentó sonriente._

- Ey puedo ponerme celoso eee padrino-_ se quejó Dari_- ¡Estás coqueteando con la novia de tu ahijado! _– Le reprochó con falso enojo y me abrazo._

- Muy buena elección mi niño –_dijo la señora Luna mientras depositaba una charola con galletas y refrescos en la mesita del centro, luego se retiro. _

_Pasamos un largo rato hablando de cosas tribales, la universidad y los clásicos chistes sobre nuestra relación, el tiempo se había hecho gratamente agradable, para los tres la noche había llegado sin darnos cuenta, eso hasta que Luna ingreso en la sala un tanto apurada._

- Señor- _dijo con una sonrisa_ – es Seiya –_mostró el teléfono_, _el rostro de el señor Tsukino se ilumino por completo mientras contestaba afanosamente, se levanto del sofá y camino hasta el ventanal que mostraba el jardín. _

- ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estas?- _Le preguntó a quien fuese que fuera Seiya, voltee a ver a Darién que rodo los ojos y puso cara de fastidio, acaricié su brazo y me sonrió, aunque seguí viéndose claramente molesto._

_La platica del señor Kenji duró aproximadamente unos 20 minutos, al colgar_ _tenia una gran sonrisa _-¡Soy abuelo! –_Nos comunicó muy emocionado_ –Kakyu a dado a luz un bello varoncito… ¡Seiya esta feliz! –_Nos dijo_ – ¿No te alegras Darién?- _Cuestionó el señor algo consternado._

- Felicidades por ellos –_respondió el aludido en tono indiferente._

- Darién, Darién- _expresó reprobatorio el señor Tsukino -_como me gustaría que tu y Seiya se llevaran mejor- _esas palabras hicieron que Darién se levantara del sofá abruptamente._

- ¡Mejor! –_Exclamó-_ nunca podré llevarme bien con ese idiota y lo sabes- _gritó._

- ¡DARIÉN!- _Le reprendió don Kenji._

- Padrino- _respiro audiblemente_ -te quiero y lo sabes, pero nunca perdonare lo que ese imbécil me hizo- _explotó con una mirada que nunca había visto, parecía como su estuviera reviviendo lo que supuestamente le había hecho ese Seiya._

- Tú te lo buscaste al meterte con su novia- _acotó tranquilamente el señor Tsukino-._

- ¡No lo sabía!- _Gritó Dari -_ ¿Cómo iba a saber que lo era?... Es más que iba a imaginar yo, que esa niña tan linda podía ser la novia de ese pesado- _dijo Darién_- no me mires así padrino, él puede ser muy tu hijo, pero simplemente somos como el agua y el aceite, no nos tolerábamos desde antes, lo de ella solo fue el pretexto para que ambos lo demostráramos finalmente -_se paso la mano por sus cabellos como cuando ya estaba perdiendo el control-_ creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –_dijo tendiéndome la mano _-te felicito de verdad y cuando hables con Kakyu felicítala de mi parte, un bebé siempre es una bendición del cielo – _le dio un abrazo a su padrino_ – te espero afuera amor- _dijo despreocupadamente, eso me descolocó por completo, era la primera vez qu_e _me llamaba así y lo había hecho sin pensar, sentí que desde el fondo de su corazón, no por quedar bien, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, pero me controlé para poderme despedir correctamente de don Kenji, su sonrisa se había borrado, le sonreí y me sonrió tristemente, salí de ahí y cuando llegue hasta el auto Darién estaba afuera, recargado y viendo hacía el cielo, en un_ _impulso lo abrace por la espalda, él se giró y me dio un casto beso_- te invito a comer, vamos donde Salvatore – yo _solo asentí mientras me preguntaba que había paso en realidad entre él y el tal Seiya… Una cosa era segura, una mujer tenía que ver y como siempre llegué a la misma conclusión…Todas las locuras de él había cometido habían sido consecuencia del desamor y humillación causados por Esmeralda…Ella tenía la culpa de todo, él lo sabía y por eso quería salir de ese círculo de dolor…Al ir camino al restaurante mi único pensamiento fue, que ojala yo pudiera ayudarlo en verdad, ojala pudiera sacarlo del dolor que lo ataba y así, no sólo él encontraría una felicidad completa…Había muchos más que también serían beneficiados…Sólo esperaba que yo estuviera entre ellos…_

Continuará….

oHHHHHH al fin ejjeje bueno FF anda deslocado por eso no subia nada aun espero els guste el cap mi muso y mi beta se esforzaron muchoooooooo para que fuera tal cual como lo leyeron jejej falta de inspiración total aaunque ya tengo al historia definida y se que pasar mas adelante en los próximos capítulos se vera todo muy rápido descubriremos cosas pasaran otras inesperadas jejeje espero les guste ahora em des`pido no sin antes agradecer a mi BETA por pulir este cap

Mayra


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Tekuchi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente._

**Capítulo 6****: La propuesta.**

**Pov de Serena.**

_No quise preguntarle a Darién el motivo de su reacción, enfado y actitud en todo lo referente al__ hijo de su padrino, aunque por lo que había escuchado y entendido, todo tenía que ver con una tal Kakyuu, quien era la esposa de ese Seiya. Trate de conversar con Darién pero él solo respondía con monosílabos y excusándome con que la canción que se dejo escuchar en ese incómodo silencio por parte de él era de mis favoritas deje el parloteo de lado. Salí de mi letargo al notar que mi tenso novio aparcaba el auto, saliendo apresuradamente de el para abrirme la puerta y extender su mano cual caballero siempre había sido conmigo. El tacto de su mano me saco de mi letargo. _

_Como siempre nos atendieron extremadamente bien, Salvatore nos saludó con una enorme sonrisa y converso con nosotros unos minutos, cuando la comida llegó, se retiro para seguir atendiendo a su clientela. Comimos en silencio, era inútil no sentir el enojo de Darién y sus escasas ganas de hablar sobre el tema que lo tenía así ó algún otro en cuestión. Aunque al llegar a casa no resistí más y finalmente me decidí y valiente, me atreví a preguntarle, después de todo era su novia y si podía hacer algo por él, yo lo haría y si con escucharlo era probable que se sintiera un poco mejor, pues yo, lo escucharía._

- ¿Algún día podré saber lo que sucede entre tú y el hijo del señor Tsukino?- _Le cuestioné en el umbral de mi habitación, y es que al entrar al departamento seguía sin decir ni una palabra dirigiéndose a su cuarto sin despedirse y sin el amago de alguna explicación. _- ¿Por qué te afecta tanto su nombre? ¿El afecto que tu padrino parece tenerle? ¿Y que tiene que ver esa chica en todo esto?-.

- Él no es su hijo- _me cortó con cierta brusquedad, lo cual me irritó._

- Esa no fue mi pregunta- _le encaré_ –no es por curiosidad que preguntó, si no porque me preocupo por ti- _él suspiro_ –y no me gusta verte mal por nada- _declaré con sinceridad._

- Es mejor que no sepas como fue mi vida cuando Esmeralda me dejo plantado en la iglesia Serena, no es como para sentirse orgulloso, pero tampoco me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, uno no pide disculpas por lo que hace y necesita para aminorar sus penas- _afirmó trasluciendo su amargura, una que yo anhelaba borrar completamente._

- ¡Se casi todo!- _Me negué a reconocer porque mi tono de voz subió dos octavas_ _más de lo normal_- mujeres, alcohol, vida desenfrenada – _enumeré _-¿Tuviste algo que ver con la esposa de Seiya?- _Cuestioné incrédula, Darién peino sus cabellos y suspiro._

- Si quieres saberlo todo acompáñame a la sala –_expresó con resignación mientras caminaba hacía ahí._

- Me pongo algo cómodo y enseguida voy –_grité, entré a mi cuarto y rápidamente cambie mi ropa por un atuendo más simple, una camisa de tirantes y un short, tome un pañito desmaquillante y mis pantuflas, llegue a la sala y pude verlo en la cocina tomando algo del refrigerador, llegó a mi con un refresco y me lo tendió._

- No interrumpas por favor – _me pidió en un susurro_- cuando conocí a Esmeralda tenía 15 años, la vi y me enamoré- _rió sin humor_- amor a primera vista- _ironizó y_ _bebió un poco de refresco_- ella era novia de Diamante, terminaron porque lo encontró con Kaolinet en la cama, una chica amiga de ellos, como yo era su mejor amigo me dedique a consolarla y pasar todo el tiempo que ella me necesitara a su lado- _una opresión en el pecho me invadió, era lo mismo que me hacía sentir la_ _vulnerabilidad de él_ -un día la bese y le confesé mis sentimientos, tenía 17 años –_dijo en un tono amargo_ - ella no me acepto a la primera, pero luego de un mes me dijo que si, yo estaba feliz, vivía por ella y para ella, duramos tres maravillosos años de novios y cuando yo termine mi carrera y luego de hablar con mis padres le propuse matrimonio- _suspiró._

- Y ella acepto- _hablé en voz baja hilando lo poco que sabía del asunto._

- No enseguida- _me aclaró_ -dijo que le diera tiempo, que aun éramos jóvenes, pero luego me llamo y me dijo que aceptaba, entre Setsuna y Mimet, la madre de Esmeralda planearon todo muy rápido- _pauso y respiró profundamente_ _animándose a continuar_- en un mes ya estaba lista la iglesia, el salón y el vestido de Esme, tal como se había pactado para dar el si el 28 de Septiembre, ante Dios en el altar, todo parecía estar bien o eso era lo que yo creía- _murmuró para si mismo._

- ¿28 de Septiembre dijiste?- _Expresé sorprendida_ -fue el día que escape del orfanato, y por la huída casi me mata un coche porque atravesé la calle sin mirar- _comenté pensativa, y es que la coincidencia de la fecha había traído a mi ese recuerdo, casi olvidado._

- Que coincidencia, mi chofer casi arrolla una chica- _yo me encogí de hombros y_ _con un ademán lo inste a continuar, no quería presionarlo, pero quizás era bueno_ _saber que tanto tenía que derribar para llegar al Darién que me ayudará y se_ _ayudará a recuperarse_ -en fin, cuando Esmeralda dijo que no estaba segura de amarme, sentí como mi corazón se hacía pedazos, bebí hasta perder la razón_-_ _lo_ _tomé de la mano, y él me apretó con fuerza_- al día siguiente, entre sus bromas Andrew me dio la idea de irme del país, tome el primer avión a Francia y mi padrino me recibió con los brazos abiertos, al llegar todo fue felicidad hasta que llego Seiya- _su mirada cambio, en vez de atormentada, un brillo de rencor se dejo_ _entrever_- él era vocalista de una pequeña banda de rock y Kakyuu era una de las coristas, yo no sabía que ellos tenían algo, hasta que un día llegó a casa buscándolo, es una chica muy linda- _suspiró –_y él un pesado arrogante con ínfulas de gran cantante_- bufó-_ empecé a contarle que yo también cantaba y para qué te miento, también a coquetearle, noté como se sonrojo y pensando que era una invitación a seguir me acerque a ella, tome sus manos para besarlas y entonces sentí un golpe- "_vaya", pensé, la que se debió armar_ - me levante y vi a Seiya furioso, ella trato de calmarlo, cosa que no sirvió, terminamos pelando muy violentamente y sólo nos detuvimos cuando mi padrino gritó debido a que el imbécil de su hijo, lanzo un florero que daño la imagen de sus grandes amores, su esposa y su hija muerta, se enojo tanto que no nos hablo por un buen tiempo- _concluyó con la vista pérdida_.

- Entonces por eso te fuiste de casa del señor Kenji a vivir solo – _deduje, él acaricio mi mejilla._

- Fue poco después, ya que las cosas con mi padrino caminaban bien, fue más bien porque las discusiones con Seiya eran cada vez mas airadas, ciertamente yo no podía entender como una chica tan linda como Kakyuu estaba con alguien tan pesado como él, así que me fui, sin vigilancia y libre empecé a beber en exceso y no había noche en que no tuviera a una escultural belleza compartiendo mi cama – _me estremecí ante su relato_- fueron muchas Sere, pero no amé a ninguna, siempre veía Esmeralda en ellas, imaginándola conmigo en todo momento, hasta que me harté de eso, un día me dije ¡Ya basta! Y volví- _sonrió débilmente_ –y por eso, aquí, en este momento estamos tu y yo -_suspiro_- ¿Era todo lo que querías saber?- _Me cuestionó cauteloso_.

- No- _dije con firmeza, él enarco una ceja_ - aun no me haz dicho ¿Por qué odias a Seiya?-.

- No lo odio, lo envidió- _yo me sorprendí por su confesión_ –tiene a su lado a una mujer única, Kakyuu es un sueño para cualquier hombre y ésta con uno que dudo la merezca, eso es todo, con alguien que no busca ser él, si no que se cree algo que no tiene derecho de tener.

- Un Tsukino- _afirmé, él asintió_ - ¿Acaso no lo es?- _Pregunté sin entender_.

_Negó suavemente_- mi padrino lo adopto cuando ambos perdieron a su familia en un crucero hace ya más de 15 años, al parecer Seiya era un niño de 5 años que lo ayudo a no morir cuando el barco colapso, desafortunadamente ni mi madrina ni la pequeña Serenity sobrevivieron- _mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la historia, era tristeza y algo más que no pude descifrar._

- Entiendo- _dije como tonta yo también fui huérfana, y el anhelo de pertenecer a algo, a una familia puede volvernos personas difíciles de comprender, por es parte podía comprender a Seiya, seguro que para él, no era tanto el apellido Tsukino lo que lo llenaba de esa arrogancia que Darién decía, si no el orgullo de ser amado por alguien como el señor Kenji y lo de su novia, pues era comprensible, temía perderla, porque el ya había encontrado con quien caminar de la mano para toda la vida, no pude dejar pasar por alto, la forma de mi novio al referirse a ella, nunca la había nombrado y una ternura se dejaba translucir al mencionarla, entendí que debió ser difícil para él ver que sus sueños estaban rotos y los de alguien más seguían el curso que el hubiera deseado para sí, aunque comprenderlo, no alejo de mí el dolor de saber que pese a todo, Esmeralda reinaba en todo su ser. No me di cuenta de que estaba en la luna hasta que sentí que me empujaban suavemente, rompiendo mis divagues mentales. _

- Sere- _me llamó preocupado_ -¿Estás bien? Entiendo si no, supongo que piensas que soy de lo peor- _externo abatido_.

- Una persona que mira para adelante y que hace lo que tu hiciste por mí, es todo menos de lo peor- _le bromeé, él rió, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, yo sabía que revelar todas sus debilidades lo tenían agotado._

- Ahora tú-_me indicó suavemente_.

- ¡Yo qué!- _Exclamé sobresaltada._

- Tu turno de contarme tu historia –_me explicó_ –si esto se va a hacer bien, quiero saber todo de ti, como ya tu sabes todo de mí- _yo evadí su mirada y suspire, esto no seria fácil, me dije a mí misma._

- No recuerdo a mis padres_- la melancolía me llego_- Lalita, la cocinera del orfanato me dijo que me habían llevado ahí cuando era una niña de no menos de seis años y al parecer tenía amnesia, también me contó que mi mamá había muerto de cáncer y al no tener más familia se decidió que debía estar en ese lugar, la señorita Beryl era muy mala, nos hacia limpiar y atender a los más pequeños mientras ella disfrutaba del dinero que donaba el estado. Fuimos testigos de lo que comía y compraba reduciéndo aún más lo poco que nos daba- _relaté con furia_ -Mina llegó al año de mi estadía, siempre la protegí, era como mi hermanita, no dejaba que me adoptaran si ella no se iba conmigo, igual hacía Mina- _sonreí porque dentro de todo lo malo saberme amada por mi amiga me daba fuerzas para soportar lo que_ _vivíamos en ese lugar_ -un día le mostraba el relicario que tenia una foto de mi madre dentro, la verdad estaba bastante dañada, al parecer le había caído agua, no sé, pero era mi madre y lo cuidaba por ser lo único que me quedaba de ella, la señorita Beryl nos descubrió y me quito el collar, no pude encontrarlo por más que lo busque- _esbocé una mueca_ –solía entrar a hurtadillas a su oficina, hasta que las golpizas que recibía al ser descubierta me hicieron desistir- _me obligué a no mirar a Darién, podía oír el crujir de sus nudillos ante mi relato y eso que no le había contado la peor parte -_un día Mina quería café, no habíamos podido robar la taza que lográbamos conseguir a diario, así que ya en la noche teníamos un gran dolor de cabeza, me salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina, Mina me siguió- _tomé aire_ _para continuar hablando, pasando por alto el gran nudo que se había formado en_ _mi garganta_ -cuando estábamos apunto de salir la señorita Beryl nos descubrió nos golpeo hasta el cansancio, no tuvo piedad_- murmuré y me estremecí por_ _el dolor que me causaba el recuerdo_ –no la tuvo nunca- _repetí cerrando mis ojos_.

- Sere- _Darién me hablo y yo abrí mis ojos, enfocando mi vista en él_ - yo- _no lo deje hablar, coloque dos dedos en sus labios, mientras sentía como las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. _

- Mina estuvo varios días en la enfermería y yo… Yo fui a parar al sótano, estuve casi una semana sin comer y muy preocupada por Mina, cuando salí me alegró el saber que ella estaba bien, sus golpes casi ni se notaban- _recordé _- mientras que yo estaba enferma, me sentía débil, hambrienta y ardía en fiebre por la humedad del sótano, fueron días muy duros- _expresé con voz ausente_ -empecé a planear el plan de fuga, pero el día en que lo llevaría acabo Mina se asusto y no quiso ir conmigo, pero yo estaba decidida y me fui, temía ser descubierta y aún más la reacción de la señorita Beryl, pero seguí, yo no deseaba seguir ahí- _miré a Darién_ _y él asintió dándome a entender que me comprendía, noté que tenía los ojos_ _vidriosos_ -me refugie en casa de una mujer, amiga de mi madre, su dirección la había sacado de mi expediente, cuando llegué ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero estaba enferma y unos meses después murió, conseguí un trabajo de mala paga ya que no era mayor de edad y rente una pequeña habitación en un lugar muy humilde, lo cual no me duró mucho, meses después perdí el trabajo y empecé a deber la renta, el casero Neflite trato de forzarme a tener relaciones con él, en un forcejeo lo golpee fuertemente y escape, ese día estuve vagando por las calles hasta que tu me encontraste- _lo tomé de las manos y sonreí un poco_ - y por eso, aquí, en este momento estamos tu y yo- _repetí su frase y como respuesta él me abrazo fuertemente._

- Mi pequeña Sere- _murmuró con ternura, acunándome entre sus brazos_- la vida te ha tratado muy duro- _yo sollocé_ -pero ya no… Nunca más- _lo dijo de tal forma_ _que se me derritió el corazón, me estrecho aún más contra él y suspiro_- creo que es mejor dormir ya… ¿No crees? – _Miré el reloj colgado en la sala y a pesar de mi vista nublada por el llanto, distinguí que marcaba las 3:30 am. _

- Sip, ya lo creo- _concordé. Me levante y él conmigo, dirigiéndonos directo_ _a nuestras habitaciones_ -buenas noches Darién- _dije al encontrarme frente a mi puerta, sentí sus manos en mi cintura, me giro para quedar frente a frente y unió nuestros labios, sorprendiéndome pero llenándome de un candor que parecía borrar del todo la tristeza que me había invadido unos minutos antes. _

- Buenas noches Sere- _repitió despegando levemente sus labios, se apartó de mí, sonrió y se dio la vuelta, yo entré a mi cuarto hasta que lo vi entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. _

_Al dí__a siguiente me levante muy temprano, encendí la cafetera y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno para ambos, justo cuando estaba poniendo en la mesa todo lo que había cocinado apareció Darién, vestido únicamente con el pantalón de su pijama, me sentí acalorada, todos los colores subieron a mi rostro, y es que, aunque lo había visto así muchas veces, sabía que nunca podría acostumbrarme a ver con naturalidad su pecho desnudo sin evitar ruborizarme. Respiré profundamente unas diez veces para tranquilizarme y oculte lo mejor posible mi turbación antes de sentarme junto a él. _

- Buenos días pequeña- _me saludó acercándose a mí y besando mi frente. _

- Buenos días Darién- _respondí consciente de que una boba sonrisa se había instalado en mi rostro, misma que borré al formular una pregunta un tanto_ _incómoda_- yo… Yo quería saber si te quedo alguna duda sobre mi pasado-.

- No- _me respondió muy serio y seguro_ - ¿A ti?-.

- Me gustaría saber- _dudé -_¿Quién es ella? –_Señale la fotografía donde estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos púrpura de piel blanca, que posaba sonriente pero con una elegancia que yo ni en mis sueños podría tener con un pequeño de ojos azules que supuse era Darién._

- Ella- _miró nostálgico la fotografía caminando hasta donde se encontraba_ -ella es mi verdadera madre, murió cuando yo tenia dos años en un accidente de auto –_suspiró y llego a la mesa, alzo mi mentón y volvió a besarme, este beso fue diferente, estaba cargado de dolor, de sentimiento, de un sentimiento que yo conocía bastante bien, alce mis manos colocándolas en sus mejillas afianzando más ese beso, cuando nuestros pulmones bramaron por oxígeno nos separamos y dejamos descansar nuestras frentes el uno en el otro, sonrió, y entonces caí en cuenta de que siempre lo hacía cada vez que terminábamos un beso y ese gesto tan simple, me provocaba un cosquilleo de enorme felicidad, mismo que hacía palpitar mi corazón mucho más rápido._

- Tengo hambre- _comentó y sonrío nuevamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado, a la par que tomaba su taza de café. _

_Ese día la pasamos hablando__ de las mismas cosas que siempre, hasta que él tuvo que irse a atender una emergencia del hospital. Sólo que en esta ocasión todo se veía distinto, al menos para mí y estaba segura de que era debido a la conversación de ayer, en la cual habíamos desnudado nuestras almas para el otro con una confianza enorme, abriendo y soportando el dolor de viejas heridas… Heridas que yo buscaría cerrar con paciencia, con cariño y estaba segura que también… Con amor._

_Los meses fueron pasando y en un abrir y__ cerrar de ojos llego el mes de diciembre y con ello la navidad… Mi primera navidad con Darién y con las chicas que eran lo más parecido a una familia, lo cual me tenía muy emocionada, ya que además esa navidad sería la primera en que yo era y me sentía feliz, a pesar de que no pasaría la noche buena con Darién, o eso era lo que yo pensaba sentada viendo tv y comiendo comida chatarra. En ese momento oí la puerta abrirse. _

- Sere – _me llamó Darién entrando a casa, dejando ver mi rostro, le anuncié en donde me encontraba_ – ¡No estás lista! –_Exclamó al verme con mi habitual pijama de conejito. _

- ¿Lista?- _Murmuré confusa sin despegar mi vista del televisor_.

- ¡Si! ¡LISTA!- _Repitió exasperado haciéndome parpadear para despejarme_ -mis padres te esperan, al igual que mis hermanos. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te dejaríamos pasar noche buena sola?- _Me cuestionó ofendido_ –ve a cambiarte mientras yo me doy una ducha y me cambio de ropa –_me ordenó guiándome a mi habitación, un beso fugaz me sacó de mi aturdimiento recordándome que amaba esos besos, aunque si lo pensaba bien, sin duda amaba más los besos largos y lentos, esos en los que nuestras lenguas danzaban al compás de una sola música, sonreí e ingrese a mi alcoba sintiéndome dichosa. Me costaba creer que ya tuviésemos casi cuatro meses de noviazgo y aunque al principio trate de luchar contra lo que empezaba a sentir por él, el tiempo y todo lo que habíamos compartido hasta ahora me inundaban de esa paz que sólo se tiene cuando estás completamente enamorada_ _y eres correspondida._

_Me arregle rápidamente con uno de los vestidos que R__ey me había hecho comprar en una de sus alocadas tardes de compras, era de color marfil, entallado y largo, solté mis cabellos y me peine de manera sencilla, complementando todo con un maquillaje muy discreto, suspire al verme en el espejo, me seguía viendo simple a pesar de lo hermoso que era el vestido._

- ¡Sereeeee! ¡Se nos hace tarde! – _Gritaba Darién al otro lado de la puerta, respire profundamente antes de salir, él se encontraba de espaldas al parecer escribiendo algo en su blackberry, traía puesto un smoking gris, lo que me hizo deducir que la fiesta si sería muy elegante, agradecí internamente al cielo por no al haberme equivocado a la hora de elegir el vestido. _

- Cof, cof- _tosí para hacerme notar, él se giro inmediatamente_.

- Te ves –_sonrió-_ te ves hermosa- _comentó con admiración recorriéndome de arriba abajo, tomo mis manos suavemente y beso cada una sin dejar de ver me a los ojos, yo me sentía volar con las emociones que se despertaron en mí_. –Nos vamos- _murmuró, yo asentí._

_Al llegar a la casa Chiba no pude evitar a la inseguridad y porque no, el miedo, después de todo, yo siempre sería de clase inferior a todos los que se encontraban adentro y me aterraba avergonzar a quienes tanto debía y quería._

– ¿Hay una fiesta?- _Pregunté temiendo la respuesta, aunque era más que obvia_.

- Si- _respondió él con seguridad_ -mis padres celebran su aniversario de bodas- _me tense_- estaré siempre contigo- _animó entendiendo mi incomodidad, beso mis_ _mano_s- hay una fiesta ahora, pero se terminará antes de las doce de la media noche, después sólo estarán las personas más allegadas a la familia y los Chiba, claro ésta- _sonrió y yo imité el gesto. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Me dije a mí misma_.

_Respire profundo para infundirme valor mientras é__l bajaba del coche y caminaba hasta mi puerta, al salir los flash de los fotógrafos impactaron directamente en mi cara, desorientándome un poco. Darién me abrazo y luego de unas cuantas fotos caminamos hasta la mansión, al entrar me deslumbró la enorme elegancia de la decoración y de la vestimenta de los invitados, aunque no le preste mucha atención ya que de inmediato ubique al tío Ken, a quien nos dirigimos a saludar, reí al recordar que cuando se entero de que era novia de su ahijado me había obligado a decirle así, parlotee un poco con las chicas y luego me reuní de nuevo con el señor Tsukino, en donde me alcanzó Darién, estuvimos conversando un rato y noté que mi novio veía con impaciencia la pista de baile, frunció el ceño y disculpándose se alejó._

_Ta__l como él lo había predicho, los invitados se fueron retirando uno a uno y antes de media noche solo quedaban Haruka y Michiru que ahora lucía una hermosa pancita junto con Mina y los Black Moon, no veía a Darién por ningún lado desde cerca de las diez de la noche y me preocupaba bastante, ya que había prometido no separarse de mi en toda la noche y era raro que no cumpliera sus promesas._

_Agradecí que __Kenji estuviera entre los invitados, era como un apoyo especial, y es que además Esmeralda y Diamante, cual descarados eran se encontraban también en la recepción, haciéndome sentir incómoda y temerosa, no quería ni imaginarme algún altercado entre ellos y Darién, aún más en ese día tan especial. Taiki también me ayudo a sentirme más en confianza, de hecho gran parte de la velada la pase bailando con él mientras hablábamos de cosas afines a su carrera, denotando en cada comentario el orgullo por su decisión de seguir con el negocio familiar. _

_Darién se hizo presente un poco antes de la noche buena mientras yo estaba hablando con Taiki, me tomo de la cintura sorprendiéndome y me dio un casto beso en los labios y no se porque, pero noté también que le dio una mirada de pocos amigos a su hermano, Taiki se cohibió un poco y se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la sala junto con Yaten, quien para variar estaba de mal humor, cuando llego el momento del intercambio de obsequios me sentí tonta y hasta un poco desconsiderada, pues yo no había llevado nada. _

- Pues aunque ya les di un regalo esta mañana- _comenzó la pequeña Chiba_ - esta es la ocasión perfecta para regalar- _bromeó_ - así que, madre, padre- _canturreó mientras daba brinquitos hacia sus padres, Setsuna y Thomas la abrazaron fuertemente._

- Espero que hayas dejado fondo en mis cuentas hijita- _le reprendió bromista Thomas mientras besaba la frente de la hiperactiva de la familia y abría su obsequio, que resulto ser una fragancia de Dior muy costosa, mi amiga repartió regalos a casi todos los invitados y digo casi todos por que omitió completamente a gran parte de los Black Moon, pensé que ya había terminado cuando se volvió a mi y me miró sonriente._

- Y este regalo es muy especial, es para la hermanita que siempre quise tener- _me sentí sobrecogida por sus palabras, ya que sabía que eran sinceras_ -Darién no pudiste escoger mejor novia- _alabó guiñando un ojo recibiendo un leve codazo por_ _parte de él_- esto es para ti Sere- _anunció expectante al entregarme una cajita de raso. _

- Rey- _mi voz se quebró mientras Darién me alentaba para recibirlo_ –yo –_mi amiga me abrazo mientras yo recibía su obsequio, el cual le agradecí al oído mientras reía repitiendo lo mucho que yo significaba para ella._

- ¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo! – _Gritaba mientras agitaba sus manos, seguida por Mina, al hacer lo que se pedía me encontré con una hermosa pulsera de dijes de diferentes astros, era sencilla, pero algo me decía que debió ser costosa, más_ no _dije nada, era preciosa_ .

- Ahora es tu turno Sere- _me anunció arrastrándome hasta el gran árbol._

- Rey yo –_murmuré por lo bajo, tratando de explicarme, más ella me corto sonriente. _

- Menos mal que me diste tus regalos ayer Sere, así pude colocarlos bajo del árbol- _comentó despreocupadamente_.

_Tome la primera caja que decía de Serena para Haruka y Michiru que resulto ser una sillita__ de bebes para autos, ellos me agradecieron y yo solo pude asentir al tiempo que daba un gracias mudo a Rey, tome uno a uno los regalos con mi nombre hasta llegar al más importante, Darién._

_É__l se acerco a mi y yo tendí la caja que había comprado días atrás junto con esa duende, quien ahora sabía tenía todo planeado por eso me había hecho comprar el vestido. La invitación, los regalos y hacerme participé del festejo estaba premeditado, la verdad me sentía agradecida, alagada y muy feliz a pesar de los inconvenientes por estar esa noche ahí. _

- Espero te guste Darién- _murmuré al entregarle el estetoscopio que le había comprado, era especial, ya que este tenía su nombre grabado con letras doradas, sus ojos se iluminaron y al instante me beso sin importar que Esmeralda estuviera casi frente a nosotros, luego me abrazo como si la vida se le fuese en ello, acción que hizo que mi corazón rebotara de alegría. _

_Luego fue el turno de Mina, repartió sus regalos uno a uno tal como todos lo_ _hicimos. _–Sere- _me llamo_ –esto es para ti, se cuanto amabas esto y lo que sufriste cuando lo perdiste- _explicó disparando mi imaginación a mil_ - Haru y yo tratamos de restaurarlo, espero te guste- _comentó._

_Abrí la caja rápidamente, para encontrarme con mi relicario, no pude evitar que las lágrimas brotaran y sinceramente no me importo, aunque con eso se estropeara mi maquillaje, envolví a Mina entre mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas, ya que con ese detalle me había devuelto algo de mi nebuloso pasado. Observe con atención la foto de quien había sido mi madre, estaba marcada con una mancha de humedad y rota de algunas partes, más eso no me importaba, era algo muy valioso que nunca dejaría de agradecer desde mi alma. Darién me atrajo a su pecho y escondí mi cara en el mientras hipaba tratando de recuperarme, esto sin dejar de apretar el relicario, y es que tontamente pensaba que podía llegar a perderlo de nuevo. Cuando pude recomponerme ya era el turno de Darién, entrego sus regalos como a todos y luego me tomo por las manos, haciéndome suspirar interna y audiblemente. _

- Sere- _suspiro y peino sus cabellos_ –estos meses junto a ti han sido maravillosos- _yo asentí esperando que entendiera que para mí significaba lo mismo, lo que al_ _parecer paso, ya que sus ojos brillaron de manera diferente_ -me haz devuelto la paz que no tenía y de nuevo soy quien siempre debí haber sido y por eso quiero que me des la oportunidad de amarte hasta que Dios me lo permita- _exclamaciones de sorpresa se dejaron escuchar_ - Serena Luna tu quieres… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-.

**Pov de ****Darién.**

_Había tenido turno toda la mañana__, como pediatra no me daba abasto y por eso el doctor Chuck me había trasladado al pabellón de pediatría con planta fija ya que poseía especialidades que serían de mayor utilidad en esa área, me sentía muy deprimido debido a la cantidad de niños quemados que se encontraban ingresados, no podía entender el hecho de que la mayoría era debido a descuidos de parte de sus padres. Me enfermaba ver la poca importancia que algunas personas se toman con la paternidad. Pensando en eso una y otra vez me encontraba en el cuarto de descanso aprovechando los pocos momentos de quietud para por lo menos cerrar los ojos quince minutos, ya que no podría descansar más tarde puesto que mis padres celebraban su aniversario número 22, además de la navidad. Suspiré contrariado al entrar un nuevo tema a mi cabeza no quería dejar a Sere sola, pero tampoco podía faltar a la fiesta de mis padres, yo sabía que tendría que buscar un equilibrio entre ambas cosas, pero agotado como estaba no se me ocurría nada, lo que si era más que un hecho, es que habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Serena había aceptado ser mi novia, debo reconocer que habían sido meses buenos, ella es muy cariñosa, siempre me espera, me pide que la guíe cuando no entiende algo, a pesar de nuestra nueva relación, no se ha vuelto posesiva o celosa, no ha descuidado sus oficios del apartamento y ni siquiera se aprovecha de ser mi novia para exigirme más dinero o regalos frecuentes, de hecho, hablando de dinero, por eso fue nuestra primera discusión._

_Flash back.-_

_- Es necesario- espeté- ¡Necesitas el dinero!- Exclamé desesperado ya que llevábamos discutiendo más de quince minutos, yo me encontraba en la entrada a la cocina y ella lavaba los platos de la cena._

_- Soy tu novia y puedo hacer cosas sin necesidad de que me pagues-expresó ella con aire ofendido._

_- Por favor- suspiré- eso que dices es tonto- tú necesitas el dinero- expliqué._

_- ¿Para __que?- Me cuestionó con sorna - tengo comida y techo- reprochó visiblemente molesta._

_- Y los imprevistos ¿Qué?- Ella enarcó una ceja -y si se te antoja comer algo de vez en cuando, necesitas copias, salir con tus amigas- enumeré -¡Comprar tampones! ¡Que se yo!- Explotó. _

- _Los tampones los compro cuando hago la compra- me cortó con aparente calma - dije que no quiero más tu dinero, he dicho- sentenció._

_- Serena-. _

_- Darién-._

_- Entonces hagamos algo- dije revolviendo mis cabellos exasperado –consignare el dinero en una cuenta a tu nombre- la vi apretar sus puños -¿Si?-._

_- ¡NO! –Gritó - ¡NO ES NO! ¿Qué parte de no quiero tu dinero es la que no entiendes?- Increpó elevando la voz- me haces sentir como si me compraras- concluyó bajando un poco la voz y evitando mi mirada. _

_- Por favor- bufé - eso es estúpido- espete._

_- Si te parezco muy estúpida entonces no debería ser tu novia- dijo enojada mientras secaba sus manos y se iba directo a su cuarto, al escuchar el fuerte portazo que indicaba problemas me despabile y la seguí contando hasta mil para tranquilizarme._

_- Serena por favor – rogué - ábreme la puerta pequeña-._

_- ¡Vete!- Gritó de vuelta._

_- __Sere por favor, no era mi intención discutir, lo que menos quiero es ofenderte, que te parece si hablamos en calma y así llegamos a un acuerdo amor- expresé conciliador, esperando algún indicio favorable de que estaba por buen camino. Pasados algunos minutos, estaba por volver a hablar cuando sentí que se movía la perilla y entonces se abrió la puerta._

- _Un acuerdo –dijo asomando su rostro y mostrándose cautelosa._

_-__ Si- suspiré -un acuerdo- repetí sintiéndome victorioso, ella salió completamente y yo tome sus manos para llevarla hasta el sofá, me senté y la deje caer sobre mis piernas, con mi mano tome su barbilla- ¿Te parece si te doy la mitad de tu anterior sueldo y el resto lo consigno en una cuenta?-. _

_- No tocare es dinero Darién- afirmó con firmeza._

_- Por favor di que si- supliqué mientras acariciaba su espalda y brazos._

_- Ésta bien- concedió a regañadientes - pero no tocaré el dinero de la cuenta- insistió._

_- Como tu digas pequeña- reí por su cara de enfado- yo igual lo consignaré- hipnotizado por sus labios apretados en una mueca la bese. _

_- Te amo – murmuró ella al volver a besarme, esta vez en un beso un poco más exigente, yo me tense. _

_- Sere yo- sinceramente no sabía que decir._

_- __Shutt- me corto -tu lo dirás cuando estés listo –solo pude besarla mientras mi conciencia me recriminaba el no ser completamente sincero con ella._

_Fin Flash back.-_

_Volví__ a la realidad al escuchar mi celular,_ _"mostra" decía la pantalla _-¡Hola Rey!- _Saludé animoso. Después de todo con mi hermana siempre hay que tener sobrecargadas las pilas, ya sea por sus energías o por sus ideas._

- ¡Hola mostro!- _Me respondió mi hermanita al otro lado de la línea_- ¿Estás ocupado?-.

- Nop- _contesté haciendo énfasis en la p._

- ¡QUÉ BIEN_!- Vitoreó_ -¿Vendrás esta noche?-.

- Pero por supuesto- _dije levantándome de la cama_- no puedo faltar-.

- ¿No pensaras dejar a Sere sola en casa en navidad? ¿Ó si?- _Me cuestionó con seriedad._

- Pues- ¿_Qué decir? Pensé al volver al conflicto inicial de mis divagues._

_Se dejo escuchar un suspiro del otro lado de la línea_ -te consideraba un mejor novio hermano, pero en fin, hombre tenías que ser- _murmuró dramática_ –YO he hablado con mamá, ya sabes como es ella y me dijo que no tenia ningún problema con que Sere viniera a la celebración, como tu sabes y todos pensamos, es ya de la familia- _comentó con cierta arrogancia, como diciendo que ese detalle debió salir de mi persona. _

- Dile a mi madre que la amo – _expresé agradecido –_estaba decido a quedarme sólo en la cena para regresar al departamento con ella y pasarla juntos-.

- Que picaron mostro, pero bueno, me alegro por ambos- _suspiró_- ¿A que hora vendrán?-.

- Pues el hospital esta bastante concurrido hoy mostra, y tengo que ir a arreglarme, así que supongo que un poco antes de la cena, o eso espero-.

- Ok, acá nos vemos, recomiéndale a Sere usar el vestido que compramos- _ordenó_- y que no se te olvidé- _sentenció._

- Ok – _respondí rodando los ojos ante la insistencia de la duende_.

- Te quiero mostrito- _me envió un beso. _

- Te quiero duende- _canturrié._

- Eyyy –_me gritó. _

- Debo irme, el deber llama- _le informé antes de colgarle, con Rey nunca se sabía lo mucho que podía decir o abarcar en una llamada o petición, así que es mejor nunca arriesgarse. _

_Me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara un poco y__ retome mi turno no sin antes recordarle a Haru y Andrew que mi madre los esperaba en la cena, eran casi las siete de la noche cuando pude salir del hospital. Las calles de Tokio estaban casi vacías, o eso me pareció. Pase por una joyería y le compre a mis padres un par de reloj Rolex y una pulserita para Sere, era sencilla así que tenia asegurado que le gustaría, era un horror para ella que le compraran algo ostentoso._

- "Ostentoso = costoso Darién"- _había dicho una vez._

_Llegué a casa siendo exactamente las__ 7:25 de la noche, cuando abrí mi departamento estaba oscuro, así que la llamé a un grito. _

- Aquí estoy Darién- _me informó ella asomando su cabeza desde el sofá, la tele estaba encendida._

- ¡No estás lista! –_Exclamé al verla con su pijama de conejitos._

- Lista- _murmuró sin despegar su vista del televisor, supuse que debía estar viendo algo muy interesante._

- ¡Sí! ¡LISTA!- _Le repetí exasperado logrando su atención _- mis padres te esperan, al igual que mis hermanos ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te dejaríamos pasar noche buena sola?- _Cuestioné ofendido mientras encendía la luz_ –ve a cambiarte mientras yo me doy una ducha y me cambio de ropa –_le ordené encaminándola a su habitación y besándola fugazmente, sentí una descarga que me sacudió, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en esa reacción, así que me di la vuelta para alistarme_. _Sólo tarde 25 minutos arreglándome, ya que en el camino había pensado que usaría y en realidad nunca tardaba mucho para vestirme, por más esmero que se requiriera._

- ¡Sereeee! ¡Se nos hace tarde! –_Grité al ver la hora, mi celular empezó a sonar_.

- Hermano- _conteste rápidamente_ – si si, ya voy, estoy esperando a Sere, dile a mamá que no se preocupe, recuérdale que nunca le he fallado- _rogué a Taiki, él dijo unas cuantas cosas más antes de colgar, respiré profundamente y estaba por marcar de nuevo cuando escuche toser a quien me tenía aún en mi departamento, me giré lentamente contemplando al instante lo que ante mis ojos parecía una visión. _

- Te ves –_no pude evitar sonreír como un estúpido_ - te ves hermosa –_comenté admirado, viéndola de manera lenta de arriba abajo, tomé sus manos y las besé antes de posar mi mirada en sus ojos, fascinación era lo que se veía en ellos y eso_ _me encanto_. – Nos vamos- _le dije, ella asintió._

_Llegamos a la mansión y al ver a Sere a los ojos __me di cuenta del miedo que mostraba en su mirada y postura, tan rígida como una tabla. _

- ¿Hay una fiesta?- _Preguntó temerosa. _

- Si- _contesté seguro_ -mis padres celebran su aniversario de bodas- _se tensó_ - estaré siempre contigo- _bese sus manos_- hay una fiesta ahora, pero se terminará antes de las doce de la media noche, después sólo estarán las personas más allegadas a la familia y los Chiba, claro ésta- _sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, la vi respirar profundo mientras bajaba del coche, salí del auto tropezándome con los flash de los fotógrafos, una gran contrariedad para cualquier persona. _

_En la entrada de la casa __nos encontramos a mi padrino, él la abrazo y le dijo que estaba muy hermosa. La velada estaba siendo muy tranquila y como todos los años los invitados empezaron a retirase muy temprano, me separé de Sere para contestar varias preguntas que hacían los socios del bufete de mi padre mientras él repetía una y otra vez lo orgulloso que se sentía de sus hijos mayores, Taiki_ _estaba aprendiendo todo acerca del manejo del bufete, de reojo podía ver como mi novia hablaba animada con Mina, mi hermana, Michiru y Lita, quien a pesar de de ser hermana de Esmeralda, se alegraba por nosotros y Sere tampoco tenía ningún problema con ella. La vi caminar hacía mi padrino, quien se encontraba un tanto apartado del bullicio la seguí sorprendiéndola y juntos comenzamos a conversar con el viejo, ella sonreía mucho y yo sólo ansiaba llevarla a bailar a la pista y besarla, ya me estaban haciendo falta sus besos, estaba por tomar su mano cuando Jadeite me llamo. _

- Joven Darién- _dijo-_ necesito que usted me acompañe al jardín, tengo un problema con los aspersores –_comentó entre preocupado y apenado por la interrupción._

_Camine junto con él hasta llegar al jardín, observe la situación y tras meditar un poco__ le ordene ir al control principal de la casa y cerrar el que daba al jardín, me pareció estúpido que esa orden no la hubiera dicho nadie, o que él mismo no hubiera pensado esa solución, resignado me encogí de hombros listo para volver a la fiesta, y estaba por regresar junto con mi novia cuando vi a Esmeralda salir con Diamante de la casa, al parecer discutían, algo que me alegro, así que decidí seguirlos a ver que pasaba en realidad. Me escondí entre los arbustos cuando ellos llegaron a una parte alejada de la casa._

- Debemos casarnos –_expresó ella con angustia, entre lágrimas_.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Deshazte del paquete y ya!- _Sentí que los pedazos de mi corazón eran de nuevo pisoteados al entender el motivo de la disputa, cerré mis ojos intentando aplacar inútilmente el dolor que me carcomía el alma desde que ella_ _me había dejado_ -Esmeralda te amo, pero estoy muy joven como para joderme mi vida así- _le explicó alterado caminado de un lado a otro con el entrecejo fruncido_.

- Es nuestro- _argumentó ella._

- No- _espetó él cortante_ - es tuyo- _señaló -_ tu problema-.

- Ante- _suplicó incrementando su llanto,_

- ¡Ante nada!- _Exclamó asustándola, ella retrocedió y protegió su vientre, esto_ _pareció calmarlo un poco_

-Maldita sea porque demonios no te cuidaste –_Grito_

_-_ Como medico debes saber que los anticonceptivos no son 100% seguros –_le dijo ella con voz ronca, el tiro de sus cabellos y suspiro frustrado _

–Esme- _habló pausado_ -no me casaré- _advirtió._

- ¿Entonces para que me fuiste a buscar el día de mi matrimonio con Darién?- _Le cuestionó dolida_- yo estaba dispuesta a casarme con él, pero tú –_se calló_- tú me dijiste que aún me amabas y que nos casaríamos, me rogaste que te perdonara y yo lo hice… ¡PORQUE TE AMO!- _Le gritó colérica. Deseé salir y golpearlos a ambos, deseé morir en ese momento, deseé no haberlos seguido, pero en medio_ _de tanta miseria por mi parte, deseé más que nada en el mundo, ser él, ser quien hubiera engendrado ese hijo tras haberla amado, sintiéndola alrededor de mí, estando yo muy adentro de ella._

- Y nos casaremos- _concordó él_ - pero no ahora- _añadió con suavidad, tomándola con suavidad del rostro. Sentí mi ira arder, ese no era amor, era manipulación, Diamante le había llenado la cabeza de cucarachas y por eso ella me había dejado, tal vez Esmeralda no lo amará de verdad, pero lo creía y el único que pagaba ese error era yo, yo quien aún después de todo la amaba._

- Estoy embarazada- _le recordó mirándolo desolada_ -¡Por un demonio! ¿Qué crees que dirán mi padres?- _Le cuestionó._

- No dirán nada amor, nos desharemos del feto, tan simple como eso- _ella lo miró_ _horrorizada_ - aún no es nada, es una simple bola de grasa- _explicó fríamente_.

- Los médicos dicen que ellos sienten- _alegó Esmeralda esperanzada_.

- Ellos no sienten, tú tampoco sentirás- _objetó él._

- ¡Quiero tenerlo!- _Gritó desesperada._

- ¡Entonces tenlo tú!- _Exclamó colérico_- no quiero ser padre, no quiero tener hijos, te joden la vida, entiende, ¡NO LO QUIERO!- _Gritó, a lo que ella lo miró_ _horrorizada-_ no me mires así, lloran, ensucian, gastan- _enumeró_ -eso es un hijo, un paquete y un gasto innecesario- _concluyó cínico_.

- Entonces le diré a tus padres- _arremetió ella con tranquilidad_.

- ¡Estás loca!- _Increpó sujetándola por los brazos_ -¿No te atreverías?- _Advirtió._

- Me haces daño Ante – _sollozó, el la soltó rápidamente y luego la abrazo al verla llorar._

- Perdóname hermosa- _suspiro y peino sus cabellos con sus manos_ - esta bien, tú ganas- _expresó con resignación_ - nos casaremos y tendremos ese bebé- _posó su mano en el vientre de ella y la miró con descaró. _

- ¿Te casarás conmigo?– _Preguntó incrédula entre sollozos_.

- Si lo haremos, pero no diremos nada del niño hasta después de la boda – _masculló._

- Me haces muy feliz Ante- _susurró ella mientras lo besaba, él empezó a acariciar sus muslos levantando su vestido para dejarla expuesta ante su mirada y cuerpo_ –¿Sabes que es lo mejor del embarazo?- _Dijo ella entre beso y beso_.

- ¿Qué?- _Cuestionó él con la voz entrecortada_.

- Que mis pechos crecerán y mis hormonas te desearan mucho más que antes _– chilló jadeante al sentir una caricia muy íntima. _

- Eso es bueno – _murmuró él con voz ronca mientras la acurrucaba a un árbol y le empezaba a levantar más su vestido._

_Fue todo lo que pude ver__, me obligué a mi mismo a salir de ahí y refugiarme en donde pudiera ser lo miserable que pudiera, yo aún la amaba, la amaba mucho, y me dolía verla del brazo de otro y aún más saber que con quien estaba no la merecía… ¿Podía vivir con un corazón destrozado y condenado a amar a quien no había valorado mi amor?...Sí, lamentablemente vivía, pero al mismo tiempo moría al no estar con quien tenía tanto poder en mi corazón, estaba con Sere si, y la quería, pero no de la misma manera que a Esmeralda, creo que nunca podría pasar de simple cariño con ella, porque todo el amor que pude dar, era de esa otra, de esa que para mí era una reina, una mujer digna de todo lo mejor y que no reconocía al verla aparentemente feliz en brazos de ese otro que tanto odiaba por el simple hecho de existir. Entre a la casa dispuesto a marcharme, cuando Pierre pasó con una charola repleta de whisky, tome uno tomándomelo de golpe, sentí mi garganta arder y anhele que mi cuerpo ardiera así, por lo menos entumecería mi cuerpo de otro dolor más grande que nunca nada, ni nadie podría curar. _

- El alcohol siempre ayuda a olvidar- _escuche la voz de mi padre_- por momentos- _prosiguió_ -al día siguiente despiertas con una severa cruda, un dolor de cabeza enorme y sabes que es lo peor –_bufé no estaba para adivinanzas_ -el peso de la realidad, si quieres dañarle la fiesta de navidad a tu novia, hermana y madre puedo mandar a Pierre a la cava por una botella para ti solo- _me miró profundamente, yo negué. _

- Déjame solo padre- _pedí subiendo las escaleras para llegar a mi antigua habitación, busque entre mis cosas todo aquello que tenia de Esmeralda, sin pensarlo empecé a arrojarlas al bote de basura, rompiendo las cartas, las fotos y todo lo que ella me había dado en tres años de noviazgo, quería deshacerme de lo que guardaba como un recordatorio de que ella me había amado, pero no pecaba de tonto, qué más daban esos detalles que eran tan dolorosos, lo que tenía que hacer era olvidarla a ella, y yo estaba seguro de que eso nunca pasaría, ni aunque quemará mi corazón y formateara mi memoria, nada, nada me ayudaría a borrar el tatuaje de ese amor que tanto daño me hacía, pero que a la vez anhelaba aún. No era un amor correspondido, y entonces pensé en Serena, ella no merecía que yo estuviera así, ella me amaba, me lo había dicho una vez, enterneciéndome con su sinceridad y su manera tan desinteresada de cuidarme y_ _darme más de lo que yo merecía, ni siquiera me presionaba en ese asunto, mi corazón dolorido me dolió aún más, también por ella, por tenerla y no amarla, por retenerla con la certeza de que yo nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos. Sintiéndome miserable, culpable, despechado y traidor, me tiré en mi cama a llorar, me acurruque en posición fetal deseando que la tierra me tragara vivo, no me había percatado de que tenía compañía hasta escuche unos pasos llegar hasta mi cama y sentí el colchón hundirse. _

- Me duele la cabeza madre- _murmuré tapando mi rostro con una almohada_ - podrías excusarme con tus invitados y decirle a Serena que venga por favor-_necesitaba un abrazo, pero de ella, uno reconfortante, uno que me hiciera sentir bien y amado, si, lo sé, soy un maldito egoísta, estaba sufriendo por otra a quien amaba y quería que mi novia, quien me inspiraba sólo ternura y cariño me consolará._

- Tú madre está abajo, me pregunto cómo estabas, vió cuando entraste del jardín y también cuando Esmeralda salió con Ante- _me informó tranquilo, esperando alguna reacción, yo solo cerré los ojos negándome a recordar la imagen de ellos_ _a punto de tener sexo_ -Serena está con Taiki, esos dos se llevan muy bien- _añadió con cierto tono que me alerto, girándome a verlo. _

- ¿No te pondrás celoso de tu hermano? ¿O sí?- _Negué, pero me sentí extraño_, _debo reconocer- ¿_Sabes Darién?- _Yo lo miré_ -cuando tu madre murió yo sentí que el mundo se me había acabado, me sumergí en el alcohol mientras Selene y Kenji cuidaban de ti, fueron meses muy duros así que más o menos puedo entender como te sientes- _expresó con esa calma y sabiduría, que creo los años te brindan_.

- No puedes entenderlo- _comenté disgustado_ - mi madre murió, a mi me dejaron plantado en el altar- _murmuré _- la mujer que decía amarme se fue con uno de mis amigos- _bufé, ese no era mi amigo, ni lo había sido, pensé_ - ahora se casarán porque ella va darle un hijo… ¡Un hijo que debería darme a mi!- _Grité frustrado_.

- Y la vida sigue – _añadió él -_ pensé que amabas a Serena- _comentó con prudencia. _

- La quiero mucho, pero no la amo desafortunadamente para ambos- _él suspiro_-.

- Eres un ciego Darién, esa chica te ama de verdad- _evité mirarlo_.

- Lo sé- _suspiré_ –pero en el corazón no se manda, yo aún amo a Esme, con un amor que me esta matando, pero que con Sere mantengo a raya para sobrevivir-.

_Mi padre me miró reprobatorio_ -entonces compórtate como el hombre que eduque y déjala la libre- _me exigió poniéndose de pie, yo me hale los cabellos de pura frustración. _

- ¡No me pidas eso padre!- _Expresé angustiado_ -Sere es mi bastón, mi refugio, sin ella me vería perdido- _murmuré._

_Él suspiro negando con la cabeza_ -eso es de cobardes, pero no puedo juzgarte por eso, ya que yo hice lo mismo- _lo miré asombrado_ -cuando Setsuna llego a mi vida yo pensé que no volvería a amar nunca, pero aún así ella se convirtió en mi refugio y una noche bebí tanto que no puede evitar el que tuviéramos relaciones- _desvió la mirada y sus pómulos se tiñeron levemente de rojo_ –yo necesitaba consuelo y como ella me amaba de verdad, me lo dio de la única forma que yo en realidad quería tomarlo- _me miró de nuevo_ –después tuve que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos-.

- ¿Taiki?- _Pregunté._

_Su cabeza asintió lentamente_ -aun estas a tiempo de evitarle sufrimientos a esa niña que te lo ha dado todo –_suspiro y yo medité en que lo que me había relatado_ _de su relación con Setsuna era algo que nunca me hubiese imaginado, se acercó_ _de nuevo a mi y prosiguió _-al principio fue difícil, pero Setsuna con su cariño pudo lograr que yo me olvidara de que no quería encontrar el amor, no me case completamente enamorado, me case porque debía responderle a Setsuna, darte una madre pero sobre todo por tratar de recomponer mi vida, gracias a Dios ella supo como ayudarme y hoy la amo más que a nadie, la pregunta aquí es ¿Si tu en verdad quieres que te ayuden hijo?- _Yo evite la mirada_ - estás tan obsesionado con Esmeralda que no vez más allá de tus narices- _espetó_ _tomando mi silencio como una respuesta._

- Papá - _trate de cortarlo_.

- Serena es buena, te quiere- _afirmó_ -si vez sus ojos puedes ver cuánto te ama, ese es amor verdadero, puedo reconocerlo a simple vista y también veo en los ojos de tu hermano lo que se esta despertando por ella y si tu no quieres hacerla y ser completamente feliz a su lado, quizás tu hermano si lo logré-.

- ¡NO!- _Lo corté_ – ¿Me estás pidiendo que le deje el camino libre a Taiki? Y eso no va pasar, ¡ELLA ES MÍA! Es quien me ayuda a sobrevivir- _expliqué airado. _

- Darién- _me miró asombrado_ –yo sólo digo-.

- No padre, Serena es MI novia, ¿Qué parte de que es mi refugio no entendiste? –_Le cuestioné en un reclamo, realmente enojado, Serena era mía y nadie me la quitaría, la necesitaba y no permitiría que nadie la alejará de mi lado. _

- Solo quiero hacerte ver las cosas antes de que cometas un error que te haga casarte como yo, por compromiso, sólo que quizás en tu caso no puedas llegar a ser feliz… Ni tú ni ella- _alegó _–.

- Respeto a Serena padre, por compromiso no sería, vivimos juntos pero no le he tocado un pelo, me educaste como un caballero y eso soy, pago su universidad si, pero con la herencia de mi madre- _informé bruscamente_.

- Entonces… ¿Tú la engañas diciéndole que esta becada?- _Inquirió confuso._

- No dejaría que lo hiciera- _él me miró curioso_- tiene unos ideales muy arraigados, piensa cosas muy lejos de la realidad, en cuanto al dinero, me lo ha dicho muchas veces, ella esta conmigo por amor padre, pero es inocente y yo respeto eso, porque además ya ha sufrido demasiado y…-.

- Y tu quieres hacerla sufrir más- _completó él con tranquilidad_.

- ¡Eso nunca!– _Me levanté de la cama_ –Serena será mi novia hasta que ella decida dejarme papá y mientras eso pasé juro que enterrare a Esmeralda en el baúl mas profundo de mi corazón, y si decide quedarse conmigo siempre yo nunca la dañare, yo la protegeré siempre, así sea de mi mismo- _externe con determinación._

- Ese es mi muchacho- _dijo mi padre sonriente, no entendí nada, metió las manos_ _en sus bolsillo y saco un cajita de terciopelo_ –tú sabes que este fue el anillo con el que le pedí a tu madre casarse conmigo- _yo miré la joya, la había visto sí, pero_ _Esmeralda tenía unos gustos un poco más ostentosos y yo le había comprado uno_ _a su entero gusto_ -hoy quiero dártelo- _me sorprendí_ -cuando Esmeralda éste enterrada y vuelvas a confiar en el amor, entrégaselo a la pareja que hayas escogido para tu compañera- _colocó la caja en mis manos_ -te dejo solo, en veinte minutos será la entrega de regalos, espero verte en la sala reunido con los demás-_luego de decir esto salió. Me quede pensando en lo que había hablado con mi padre hasta que un mensaje de texto llego a mi celular._

"_¿Donde está__s? Ya casi entregaremos los obsequios, te quiero aquí en menos de cinco minutos ó me conocerás enojada mostrito. Con amor Rey"._

_No pude evitar __reírme con el mensaje, sobre todo con el final, me levante de la cama y fui hasta el baño a lavarme la cara, acomode mi pajarita y baje a encontrarme con mi familia, al bajar por las escaleras vi a Sere hablando_ _animadamente con Taiki y algo dentro de mi me hizo acelerar el paso para llegar hasta donde ella y tomarla por la cintura a la par que la besaba castamente, claro que también aproveche para decirle con la mirada a mi hermano que se mantuviera alejado y parece que me entendió porque camino hasta el otro extremo de la sala en donde se encontraba Yaten quien para variar estaba enojado porque papá lo había hecho quedarse. _

_Como todos los años Rey empezó dando los obsequios e ignoro completamente a los Black Moon__, bueno excepto a Lita y a Zaf, todos notamos la descortesía, pero nadie dijo nada. _

_Luego le dio el turno a Serena, ella me miro y yo le sonreí, entrego todos sus regalos hasta darme el mío, que era un estetoscopio con mi nombre grabado en él la abrace y le di un beso sin importarme quien me viera, estaba completamente decidido en plan serio a olvidar a Esmeralda y hacer muy feliz a la bella mujer que Dios y la vida me habían regalado, luego fue el turno de Mina, ella repartió sus obsequios y cuando le dio el de Sere pidió que lo abriera enseguida con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella obedeció y de inmediato las dos se soltaron a llorar, Haru agarro a Mina de los Hombros y yo a Sere quien escondió su cabeza en mi pecho mientras hipaba con el regalo de Mina fuertemente agarrado, le pregunte a Haruka que era y el me dijo que luego me explicaría, así que dejamos el tema de lado mientras los demás seguían con la tradición de los obsequios. Cuando llegó el turno de Rubeus yo lo interrumpí._

- Si no te molesta quiero entregar primero los míos- _le dije, el asintió y despegué a Sere de mi pecho al verla más calmada. _

_Entregué__ los obsequios de mis padres y mis hermanos, luego los de los chicos, Haru y Andrew quienes eran como mis hermanos y Zaf, al igual que Lita, Michiru y la pequeña Mina, noté que mi amigo Haruka estaba feliz, de hecho era la navidad que más radiante le había visto y con justa razón, estaba a punto de ser padre y con Mina de regreso podía decir que él lo tenía todo y yo estaba feliz por ello. _

_Cuando llegue al último regalo que decía Sere miré a Rey y ella me dio una sonrisita, no tome la caja sino que busque entre los bolsillo de mi chaqueta la pulsera que le había comprado, enfoqué mi vista en mi padre quien junto a mi mamá se veían radiantes, ellos eran felices, pensé, pesé al inició y lo duro que debió ser una relación en donde uno amaba más al otro y siendo conscientes de eso, entonces recordé a mi novia quien me veía con amor, yo no la amaba, pero si me esforzaba en verdad, estaba seguro de que terminaría haciéndolo y ella no lo sabría, era una pequeña omisión que no opacaría nuestro futuro, concluí. Respiré hondo e introduje mi mano en el otro bolsillo en donde encontré la caijita que mi padre acaba de entregarme. _

- Sere- _suspiré y peine mis cabellos en una clara muestra de nerviosismo_ –estos meses junto a ti han sido maravillosos- _ella asintió y su rostro feliz por mi_ _declaración me deslumbro a la par que me daba el valor para seguir_ - me haz devuelto la paz que no tenía y de nuevo soy quien siempre debí haber sido- _esa era una parte de lo que su sola presencia lograba en mí, pero fue lo mejor que se_ _me ocurrió en ese momento improvisado _-y por eso quiero que me des la oportunidad de estar junto a ti hasta que Dios me lo permita- _pase saliva y me sentí aún_ _más nervioso al escuchar exclamaciones de sorpresa _-Serena Luna tu quieres -_me debatí entre si estaba haciendo lo correcto y antes que mi conciencia pudiera_ _gritar que no ya lo había dicho_- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-.

_Continuará…_

Hola!

Que creen que pasara aca? Será que Sere le dice que si o que no ¿? Ufff gracias por esperar el proxx cap ya esta en beteo espero tenérselos pronto no odien a mi Dari es un chico confundido les mando un besote se les quiere


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Tekuchi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente._

Agradecer a la gran ayuda que hace mi mami yessi eres la meor beta, madre y amiga del mundo por eso te quierooooooooooooooo

**Capítulo 7: Nuestra boda.**

**Pov de Darién.**

_Se escucho un gran "O" por parte de las personas que estaban en casa, tome un_ _gran respiro y me dije a mí mismo la función debe continuar_ –Entonces… ¿Qué dices Sere? ¿Aceptas ser la Señora Chiba?- _Le insistí viendo en sus inocentes ojos la emoción ante la gran respuesta que con mi petición se exigía._

- Darién… Tu y yo solo tenemos cuatro meses de novios- _me recordó tímidamente_ ¿No crees que es algo precipitado?-_ Externo temerosa._

- ¿Quieres más tiempo? No veo para que- _razoné con toda la sinceridad a la que_ _podía apelar_ –tu me conoces perfectamente- _tome sus manos entre las mías_-sabes como me gusta el café, las lociones que uso y cual debo usar para cada ocasión, mi ropa favorita y como levantarme el ánimo, aunque eso tu sola presencia lo logra- _se sonrojó y pude escuchar a mi hermana soltar un suspiro mal_ _disimulado_ -vivimos juntos hace más de nueve meses y me conoces mejor que yo mismo- _declaré firmemente._

- Si, lo sé, pero…-.

- Pero nada –_la_ _corte _-sólo dime que si pequeña- _me miraba dudosa_ -¿Confías en mi? – _Ella asintió -_ ¿Entonces?- _Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza mis manos, una tenue sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, abrió los ojos y me miró con todo ese amor, que yo sabía nunca podría sentir por ella._

- Si- _dijo bajito mirándome a los ojos_ –si acepto casarme contigo- murmuró _abrazándome, yo la recibí gustoso, sintiéndome tranquilo y seguro, diciéndome internamente que esto era_ lo _correcto, aunque mi conciencia repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez que era todo lo contrario, se separó de mí y sonrió_ –¡Te amo Darién! – _Exclamó con júbilo, me contagió la ilusión que se traslucía en su mirada y en la felicidad que irradiaba_ _su rostro que hizo que no razonara la gran mentira que salió de mi boca hasta que lo había dicho. _

- Yo también te amo mi pequeña- _murmuré acunándola contra mi pecho de nuevo sin mirarla a los ojos. Pero fueron sólo palabras… Palabras dichas sin sentimiento, ese "te amo" había sido vacío, no me hacía sentir bien, ni completo, ni poderoso, como cuando era Esmeralda quien me inspiraba ese sentimiento, como cuando era a ella a quien dirigía esa frase tan corta, pero tan cargada de todo lo que un ser humano es capaz de sentir por quien consideramos dueños de nuestro corazón. Ese falso te amo había sido de dientes para afuera, una mentira, un engaño, un lazo invisible para quien si me brindaba uno real. Alcé la vista encontrándome con mi hermano que miraba con tristeza la escena, quizás mi padre tenía razón y yo debía apartarme de Sere para que alguien que se notaba le ofrecía sinceridad y sentimientos verdaderos la hiciera feliz y quien sabe, a lo mejor esa persona para ella era Taiki. Más al sentirme con esa paz que sólo ella me lograba transmitir, mi macho interno se negó, ella era mía, así lo reconocía el. Si, era un maldito patán, pero era el patán a quien ella amaba y por ese amor buscaría el modo de ser yo quien la hiciera feliz. Me aferré como un naufrago a la cordura al pequeño cuerpo de mi rubia, levante su mentón y le di un beso. _

_Sentí el chillido de Rey y la alegría de mi madre al creer que finalmente había dejado atrás el dolor que tanto me había hecho padecer por culpa de la decepción y la humillación. Me sentí un fraude, pero no deje traslucir arrepentimiento alguno por fingir que de nuevo era capaz de amar, de confiar y entregarme a alguien. Mire los ojos de mi ahora prometida y futura esposa que estaban anegados en lagrimas no derramadas, mi abrazo se intensifico. ¡Por Dios! Me dije lanzando una suplica al cielo, ¡No dejes que le haga daño!... No quería hacerla sufrir, no a ella, pero la necesitaba, necesitaba cambiar de camino._

- Tendrás mucho tiempo para abrazarla así- _expresó burlona mi hermana_ - ahora déjame felicitar a mi futura hermana –_chilló Rey robándola de mis brazos, aunque de inmediato fui envuelto en los brazos de mi padrino quien me felicitaba por tan sabia decisión, mi madre lloraba y la abrace, Haruka palmeo mi hombro dándome la bienvenida al club de los esposos en su particular estilo, busque a mi padre con la mirada y encontré unos ojos fijos con expresión reprobatoria más no le preste atención, me enfoque en los de mi hermano quien ahora me miraba con un profundo rencor, dio la vuelta y salió con dirección al jardín, mi padre se apresuro a ir tras el y yo me solté de los brazos de mi madre a sabiendas de que tenía que enfrentar desde ya lo que mi decisión seguramente había provocado._

-Yo voy- _le indique a mi padre al darle alcance en la cocina mientras por la ventana miraba en todas direcciones, deduje entonces que muy seguramente Taiki estaba en los jardines que daban tras ella._

_El viejo asintió y salí presuroso en busca de mi hermano_ –Taiki- _lo llamé, sin que se dignara a darme una pista de donde estaba. Finalmente lo divisé sentado en una de las butacas de madera que mi madre había colocado antes de mi boda fallida con Esmeralda. _

- Vete Darién- _expresó como un ruego tapando su rostro con las manos._

- Hermano- _murmuré desconcertado _– yo_…- traté de hablar más él me corto._

- Tú no la amas- _afirmó mirándome fijamente_ – Entonces ¿Por qué demonios le pides que sea tu esposa? –_ Me cuestiono con rencor._

- ¿Qué te hace creer que no la amo? – _Contra ataque, sintiéndome aún más miserable todavía por defender mi mentira._

- Por un demonio Darién- _se levantó de golpe mostrándose frustrado_ - ¡No la miras como a Esmeralda!- _Señaló. _

- No todos los amores son iguales Taiki – _traté de explicar_ –la sabiduría que deja pasar el tiempo te ayuda a vivir el amor de manera diferente- _argumenté._

- No me digas esas cosas Darién- _expresó incrédulo_ - seré cuatro años menor que tu, pero no soy idiota_- alegó obstinado_ –se perfectamente que no la amas, pero desafortunadamente ella muere por ti y daría la vida mil veces con tal que tu fueras feliz, eso hermano es amor y eso de la sabiduría que dices, también incluye eso ¿Sabías? Lástima que no incluya sensores de sinceridad –_yo me tensé_ –porque de ser así, ella vería la verdad –_empecé a molestarme por esta_ _conversación, porque sabía que él tenía razón y yo era un cabrón_ -yo no voy a hacer un obstáculo en tu camino- _declaró y yo me sentí aliviado_ -pero una cosa si te quiero dejar en claro, te quiero y soy tu hermano, pero si la haces sufrir, lo pagarás muy caro- _su seriedad me asombro, yo jamás había visto a Taiki hablar así, paso a mi lado y me gire cuando ya estaba un tanto alejado. _

- ¿Me estás amenazando?– _Pregunté tontamente, mi mente me lo aclaró, claro que había sido una amenaza._

- Es una advertencia- _aclaró_ –Serena no sólo te tiene a ti- _afirmó sin darme la cara. _

- ¿Tanto la amas?– Le _cuestioné notando que mi voz salió dos octavas más fuerte de lo normal, mi padre salió al jardín seguramente pensando que Taiki y yo podríamos llegar a los golpes, mi hermano finalmente me miro, más de su boca no salió ningún sonido, solo dio la vuelta y se marcho._

- ¿Estas consciente de lo que le propusiste a esa chica?- _Me preguntó mi padre de manera reprobatoria al llegar hasta donde me encontraba._

- Sólo seguí tu consejo padre- _alegué entre dientes, me sentía molesto por las palabras no dichas por Taiki y también por hacerme sentir lo maldito que por mis impulsos en realidad era._

- Yo no te dije que te casaras con ella- _argumentó alzando la voz_- te pedí que hicieras lo mejor para ti- _me recordó con la mandíbula apretada_.

- Y lo mejor para mi es casarme con Serena- _replique obstinado, sus ojos se_ _entrecerraron por mi afirmación_ – y de eso modo olvidar de una vez por todas a Esmeralda- _señalé_ -ella se casará con Diamante y yo con Serena, cada uno tendrá a quien pertenecer-.

- ¡Patrañas Darién! ¡Es estúpido lo que dices! Nadie es dueño de nadie, uno es quien se vuelve esclavo y tu lo eres ¡Eres esclavo de esa maldita obsesión que llamas amor!- _Me gritó_ - si no terminas con eso nunca serás feliz y en ese camino de infelicidad te llevarás de encuentro con tus malas decisiones a esa niña- _advirtió airadamente, logrando sacarme de mis casillas_.

- ¿Obsesión? ¿Obsesión? ¿Llamaste obsesión a mi amor? Padre, tu no tienes idea- _negué furioso_ - ¡No es obsesión! –_Grité_ - ¡Es amor! ¡Maldito amor frustrado! ¡No correspondido! Amo a Esmeralda- _confesé_ – pesé a todo la amo como hace dos años, como desde que la vi por primera vez –_mi padre me golpeó con fuerza, más no deje de mirarlo. _

- Entonces se hombre y rompe el compromiso que acabas de hacer Darién, no hagas que me arrepienta de ser tu padre- _advirtió mirándome con pena_ –no le hagas esto, tu en carne propia sabes lo doloroso que es amar a quien no te corresponde y aún más a quien es verdugo de ilusiones, no te conviertas en eso hijo- _me aconsejó, yo me sobé el golpe, sintiendo caliente el sitio de mi impacto, me negué en silenció y el sólo apretó los puños. _

- Me casaré con Serena- _afirmé_ -con o sin tu aprobación padre – _expresé firme, acaricié mi mejilla, me di la vuelta y camine a la casa, después de todo dentro estaba quien me daría la fuerza para continuar. _

_Al estar de nuevo en la sala, me percaté de que Rey hablaba de iglesias, eventos y otras cosas junto con Mina, Serena se veía angustiada y hasta angustiada con tanto comentario que hacían una y otra sin parar. Busque por toda la casa y no había rastro de los Moon, ni de Black. Me quede absorto pensando en lo que mi padre me había mencionado, sobre mi obsesión con Esmeralda. El chillido de Mina me trajo a la realidad. _

- Hay que mandar a hacer invitaciones y avisar a la prensa –_gritó la pequeña rubia._

- La prensa no –_Casi grité y todos giraron a verme. _

- ¿Dónde estabas?– _Pregunto Serena llegando hasta donde yo estaba_ –éstas helado- _notó al acariciar mis brazos haciéndome entrar en calor, ahí comprendí y supe que definitivamente no me había equivocado al elegirla para ser mi compañera. A quien cuidaría con cariño y ternura, tratando de con eso corresponder a su amor. _

- Estaba en el jardín hija, conmigo- _respondió mi padre a mis espaldas, la mirada de Sere fue de sorpresa y confusión al escucharlo llamarla así_ - ¿No te molesta que te llame así verdad? –_Sere negó con una emoción indescriptible-_ puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites –_le hizo saber con ternura y con una lastima que sólo yo pude identificar –_solo llámame- _Sere asintió _-¿Dónde está Taiki cariño?- _le preguntó a mi madre._

- Se fue con Yaten- informó ella – se me hizo raro- expresó pensativa – ¿Por qué sin prensa hijo?- _Me cuestionó con dulzura dejando de lado el tema de mi hermano._

_Camine con Sere hasta sentarme en el sofá, me puede dar cuenta que Lita_ _y Andrew ya no estaban al igual que Haruka y Michiru. Noté también que mi padrino también se había retirado, lo cual al final comprendí, él no era de desvelarse y mucho menos en fiestas, no al menos desde lo que había pasado con su familia._

- Quiero algo pequeño- _murmuré al recordar el enorme circo de humillación_ _pública del que había sido objeto_ –pero sólo si estás de acuerdo Sere- _la mire y ella asintió._

- Se hará como tú digas Darién- _me respaldó sin reprocharme la falta del típico sueño de la boda religiosa, que alguna vez me había comentado. No me sentía listo para engañarla frente a una imagen religiosa. De por sí se me hacía difícil hacerlo en estos momentos familiares en donde las miradas podían llegar a captar mi falta de sinceridad._

- Será algo sencillo madre, un notario en el jardín de la casa y con nuestros amigos más cercanos- _comuniqué._

- Pero Darién –_Rey chillo haciendo su ya conocido por todos berrinche marca mostro._

- Por favor enana, no quiero tanto bullicio, prefiero que sea algo íntimo, en donde quienes se alegran realmente por mi, es decir nuestra felicidad estén presentes –_esta excusa pareció convencer a ese torbellino pelinegro_ -¿Tú estás de acuerdo pequeña?– _Ella asintió, miré triunfante a Rey quien se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que tenía perdida esa batalla. _

- ¿Y para cuándo sería la boda?- _Preguntó Mina_ –digo, para comenzar y organizar los preparativos, porque por más sencillo que sea algo, pues es una boda y tal ocasión que es muy especial para unos enamorados como ustedes…-.

- Dos meses- _dije, cortando el sermón de la rubia_.

- ¡DOS MESES!- _Gritaron todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el salón_.

- ¡Eso no es tiempo suficiente!- _Exclamó mi madre_ -¿Cómo me haces esto hijo?- _Me regaño utilizando sus dedos para enumerar todo lo que haría a partir de mañana seguramente._

- ¿No crees que es algo apresurado?- _Expresó el terror de mi familia con un_ _extraño brillo en la mirada_ -¿O es que voy a hacer tía?- _Chilló echándose a reír_.

- ¡NO! – _Respondimos al unísono y al instante Serena y yo, mientras el rostro de ella se cubría de un rojo intenso._

- ¡Rey!- _Amonesto mi padre._

- Yo solo decía no veo porque el afán- _Se medio disculpo mi hermanita_.

_Mire a Sere a los ojos_ - ¿Necesitas más tiempo pequeña?- _Pregunte comprensivo levantando su mentón, pensando que quizás yo estaba siendo demasiado radical en cuanto a los detalles importantes del matrimonio._

_Ella negó suavemente_ -dos meses es tiempo suficiente- _suspiré aliviado_ -yo no tengo a nadie más que ustedes, así que se hará todo como tu dispongas Darién-.

- Gracias Sere-_ Mina y Rey bufaron, expresando así su inconformidad._

- Ya es bastante tarde _– nos_ _informo mi padre mirando su reloj de pulsera_-supongo y creo que mañana podrán seguir hablando de los preparativos de la boda –_agregó encogiéndose de hombros._

- Es cierto- _secundé _- Serena y yo nos retiramos, mañana tengo mi turno por la tarde y es probable que hasta tenga que hacer guardia nocturna- _comenté levantándome y tendiéndole la mano a mi prometida._

- Hasta luego señores- _se despidió ella con timidez._

- Hasta mañana hija –_la corrigió mi madre dulcemente_ –recuerda que tenemos mucho por hacer- _le recordó._

- Así que te quiero aquí temprano- _completo Rey_ – iremos de compras- _noté como_ _mi rubia se estremecía, riendo internamente por eso_ -además hay que comprar tu vestido de novia-.

- Y lo que usarás en la luna de miel- _comento pícara Mina a lo que Sere solo asintió avergonzada. _

_Salimos disparados al coche para evitar más comentarios bochornosos, el camino a casa fue bastante relajado,_ _de vez en cuando Sere acariciaba mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios._

- Darién- _me llamo antes de entrar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y camine hacia_ _la de ella_ – puedo… Puedo… ¿Preguntarte algo?-_Me dijo titubeante cuando estuvimos frente a frente._

- Claro pequeña- _respondí con una fingida sonrisa, que Sere no notó. _

- ¿Por qué?- _Murmuró mirándome fijamente, estando ambos, de pie, dentro de su alcoba._

- ¿Porqué qué pequeña?- _Expresé confuso._

- ¿Porqué pedirme matrimonio hoy? ¿Fue porque hoy estaría toda tu familia reunida? ¿Por qué tan pronto la boda?... ¿Por qué? Estamos bien, pero no sé, me sie…-.

- Pequeña- _suspire interrumpiéndola y camine hacia ella_ –te quiero- _le dije _-tu eres la mujer ideal para mi, yo lo sé y lo siento así- _declaré con una sinceridad engañosa. Para mi frustración su rostro no se veía sereno si no más bien inquieto y dudoso._

- Darién… Esto- _guardo silencio como tratando de encontrar las palabras_ - ¿Fingiremos?-.

_Estuve tentado a decirle que si, pero había decidido encarrilar mi vida y sabía que no lo lograría sin ella y siendo completamente honesto conmigo, no quería riesgos, no daría ninguna oportunidad de que me quitaran a mi salvavidas, antes de intentar salvarme con el. _

- No pequeña, tú serás mi esposa- _respondí al fin_, _ella se tiro a mis brazos y abrazándome fuertemente sus labios encontraron los míos de una manera muy diferente a las que habíamos compartido anteriormente. La tome por la cintura alzándola a mi altura y profundizando el beso, no se que me pasó en ese momento, supongo que me deje llevar por las tímidas caricias de Serena y la respuesta inmediata de mi cuerpo, no pude evitar el que cayéramos en su cama. Yo seguí besándola mientras mis manos subían su vestido y acariciaban sus piernas tersas y suaves, un gemido salió de su boca cuando baje a besar su escote, fue en ese momento cuando la realidad volvió a mi, deje de besarla y me separe de golpe con la respiración entrecortada._

- ¿Hice algo mal_?- Expresó confusa, su mirada asustada me hizo sentir como un miserable _- ¿Darién?- _Me llamó_ –yo, bueno, lo siento, quizás…-.

- ¡No!- _Gemí –_ ¡No!... No tu, es decir, no haz hecho nada mal pequeña, es sólo que, esto no debe suceder- _dije _–al menos no mientras no estemos casados-.

- Pero nos casaremos-_ objeto ella. _

- Así es- _confirmé _- y esperaremos a que llegue ese día- _externe, tome su dulce_ _rostro entre mis manos, y sólo desee conseguir el nunca lastimarla_ – hay que_ hacer _las cosas bien… Sere, no te faltaré, esperaremos y verás que será maravilloso_-._

- Pero Darién- _intento protestar_.

- Shtt- _coloque un dedo en su boca_ –no pasará nada entre los dos hasta que no estemos casados- _repetí enérgico, pero con cuidado de no asustarla. No me sentía listo para hacerla mía y ver que mi última esperanza de olvido no hubiera resultado. Quería hacerle el amor, pero sin ver la cara de Esmeralda en ella, yo anhelaba ser capaz de poder estar con una mujer y ser consciente de quien era a quien le daría placer…Y aun más cuando esa mujer, era mi esposa. Necesitaba tiempo. Al menos hasta la boda._

_Serena se mordió el labio, y respiro profundamente, obviamente tenía algo más_ _que decirme_ - ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche? –P_regunto al fin, yo cabeceé y estaba por volver con mi explicación cuando ella se me adelanto _-solo dormiremos- _me aclaró sin dejar de morderse el labio._

_La bese suavemente obligando a su boca a dejar de lastimarse por los nervios_ y _sonreí_- voy por mi pijama- _anuncié. Le di un beso en la frente y advertí que su rostro estaba muy rojo._

_Regresé a su recámara al cabo de unos minutos con mi pijama completa, algo raro en mí, ya que siempre usaba solo pantalón, aunque después de lo que había pasado mejor mantener las cosas lo más calmadas que se pudiera. Me acosté en la cama y observe que Sere se había puesto un pijama igual al mío, ella se encontró con mi mirada y sonrió mientras que seguía con la ardua tarea de cepillar su cabello._

- Debo cortarlo – _suspiro de repente con un largo mechón rubio entre sus dedos._

- ¿Por qué? –_Le pregunte mostrando desacuerdo, ya que a mi me encantaba su cabello largo._

- Esta muy largo_- se quejó_ – pero le daremos una oportunidad, esta noche quiero hacer una prueba –_comento mirándose fijamente en el espejo_- ¿Dormiremos juntos cando nos casemos no?- _Supongo que sus dudas la hacían hacer esas preguntas que para casi todas las parejas están de más._

Yo asentí con la cabeza -es tarde Sere, ven a dormir- _palmeé la cama mientras me metía entre las mantas, ella no tardo mucho para acostarse a mi lado acurrucándose en busca de mi calor, su cabeza se coloco en mi pecho y me dio un casto beso antes recostarse completamente,_ _rodeando mi cintura con su brazo. _

_Hundí mi cabeza entre sus cabellos aspirando su aroma y acomode mi brazo en torno a su cuerpo, una tranquilidad enorme me cobijo, en ese momento, y pensé que después de todo no me sería tan difícil acostumbrarme a esto, cerré los ojos tratando de dormir lo poco que quedaba de la noche._

_Los meses pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras yo no me daba abasto de pacientes en el hospital, en mi departamento y en casa de mis padres todos los días era un ir y venir entre cintas, flores, invitaciones y detalles de última hora. El resto de la decoración que se había pedido llegó justo el día en que debía decir si acepto a una mujer por la que no sentía nada más que cariño y algo de protección. _

_La noche anterior a la boda, me había quedado a dormir en casa de mis padres ya que las chicas habían decidido que se quedarían en el departamento para organizar una noche exclusiva para mujeres y así cuidar todos los detalles del arreglo de Sere sin prisas ni preocupaciones. Estar en mi antigua habitación, me hizo recordar y aceptar cosas. Y lo primero había sido que todo esto era un error. Que no podía atarme a quien no amaba. Y que no podía atarla a un matrimonio de sentimientos tan débiles y opacos. No a ella. No a Serena. _

- Darién, Darién- _me llamaba Andrew mientras Haruka chaqueaba los dedos frente_ _a m_i -hermano pareces ido, ya es hora de bajar- _informó._

- No sé si pueda –_susurré sin salir completamente de mi letargo._

- ¿Qué dices Darién?- _Preguntaron los dos a coro bastante sorprendidos con mis palabras._

- No sé si pueda hacerlo- _repetí angustiado. _

- ¿Te estás volviendo loco verdad?- _Inquirió Haruka molesto. Taladrándome con la mirada._

- No la amo- _confesé peinando mi cabello con desesperación, levantándome de la silla en donde me encontraba._

- ¿La piensas dejar plantada?- _Razonó Andrew._

- ¡No puedes hacerle lo mismo que Esmeralda te hizo a ti!- _Exclamó Haruka._

- ¿Y si no la hago feliz? ¿Y si la hago sufrir?... Serena no se merece esto-.

- Pero si se merece que la dejes plantada –_bufó Andrew, yo lo miré desesperado._

- ¡No, no y no! escúchame bien Darién Chiba esa niña que esta allá abajo te ama como nadie y tu vas a bajar a cumplirle como hombre- _me decía Haru_ _empujándome hacia la_ _puerta_ – es una gran persona, fue la mujer que ayudo a mi hermanita y no te permitiré que la hagas sufrir –_dijo entre dientes_ -así que haz lo que tienes que hacer- _yo agache la cabeza sintiéndome acorralado._

- Tu amas a Lita- _mire a Andrew que asintió_ –y tu a Michiru y a tu hijo –_dije mirando_ _a Haruka_, pero yo- _suspiré _–yo no creo que hacer esto sea lo correcto…Sé que no lo es- _objeté en voz baja._

- Eso mismo debiste pensar antes de proponerle que fuera tu esposa- me recordaron airadamente.

- ¡Tuviste dos meses para retractarte y no lo hiciste!- Secundo Haru.

- Ahora debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos –_Exclamó Andrew._

_- _Y hacerlo bien-_ advirtió mi otro amigo –_tienes la oportunidad de tu vida, no seas un imbécil dejándola ir-.

- Pero- _objeté, siendo interrumpido al instante_.

- ¡NO SIGAS DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES!- _Grito Haruka agarrándome fuertemente por la_ _pajarita _–¡O sales y te casas o eres hombre muerto Chiba!-_ Amenazó soltándome._

- Taiki te matará- _comentó con frialdad Drew_ -¿No recuerdas lo que dijo ayer en el bar?- _Preguntó mirándome decepcionado._

_Flash Back-_

_- Taiki que bueno que viniste- dije por encima de la música, sintiéndome aliviado por que al contar con su presencia en la despedida de mi soltería, sabia que contaba al fin con su apoyo, su bendición y a la vez me hacía sentir menos egoísta y miserable para con él._

_- No puedo hacer más, eres mi hermano y te quiero- argumentó encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Gracias- articulé._

_- Solo te diré una cosa Darién- yo enarque una ceja por el tono autoritario que empleo - la haces llorar solo un poquito y eres hombre muerto- expresó solemnemente. _

_- Taiki-._

_- Es todo lo que tengo que decir- advirtió - disfrutemos tu despedida de soltero – comento mi hermano brindándome una sonrisa. _

_Fin Flash Back.-_

- ¡No se que hacer!- _Gemí frustrado, pasándome las manos por el rostro._

- Ir y casarte hermano-_ me aconsejó Andrew colocando una mano en mi hombro, un toc toc en la puerta nos sobresalto._

- Darién- _Me llamaron a un grito_ -¡Ya llegó el notario! Anunció_ Yaten al otro lado de la puerta._

- Ya bajamos –_gritó Haruka_ _de vuelta, retándome con la mirada._

_Suspire y me acomodé el traje, mirando con decisión a mis amigos, debía seguir con esto, después de todo era lo mejor para mi vida, me casaría con Serena y haría hasta lo imposible por no hacerla infeliz._

**Pov de Serena.**

_¡Hoy era el día! ¡MI GRAN DÍA!... En unas cuantas horas sería la señora Chiba, la esposa de él…de Darién…Me sentía inmensamente feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo ya que en la habitación que se encontraba frente a donde yo terminaba de arreglarme estaba él, suspire audiblemente perdiéndome en las mariposas que incrementaban mis nervios y emociones, reí al mirarme y posteriormente deje que Rey me ayudará a colocarme y abrochar mi vestido de novia… Era hermoso, de color blanco marfil en tela de seda, tipo corsé, con pequeñas incrustaciones en lentejuela, tenia una pequeña tiara que iba agarrada de una tela de ojalillo, para mí era perfecto. _

- ¡Te ves hermosa! – _Exclamó Mina cuando Rey termino de abrochar el vestido_.

- Ahora necesitas algo viejo – _comentó mi hiperactiva amiga pelinegra frunciendo el ceño._

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – _Externe sonriente mientras mostraba mi dije _– y el vestido es lo nuevo- _acoté pícaramente_.

- Falta lo prestado –_nos señaló Michiru acariciando su vientre_.

- Toma- _dijo Mina al instante sacándose un pulserita de mano._

- Mina no puedo- _alegué._

- ¡Ey!- _me corto_- ¡No puedes negarte!- _Alegó _-me la devolverás, no te fijes en que dice Katherine jejeje- _unas risas se nos escaparon a todas las presentes._

- Gracias- _susurré, mientras ella me ayudaba a ponerla en mi muñeca._

- ¡Y lo azul!- _Chilló Rey._

- Mis bragas – _respondí de inmediato y sonriendo, las chicas me acompañaron_.

- ¡Falta lo robado!- _Exclamó Rey mientras salía de la habitación, unos minutos_ _después regreso con un prendedor_ -hace muchos años le robe este prendedor a la abuela – _comenzó a explicarnos, todos la miramos_ -tenía 13- _nos quedamos_ _boquiabiertas _-no me molesten, me gustaba, me lo negó y se lo robé – _argumentó en un tono que no admitía replica alguna, claro que ninguna pensaba decir nada,_ _me lo acomodó del lado izquierdo un poco más arriba de mi busto_- ¡LISTA! Todo esta completo y perfecto-. _Yo asentí y las demás levantaron su pulgar aprobando el resultado. _

_Tocaron a la puerta y Mina fue abrir, era Setsuna._

- Chicas ya es hora- _nos anunció evidentemente emocionada, aspire y respire para calmarme, aunque los nervios no desaparecían por nada del mundo. Una nostalgia empezó a acecharme, hoy era mi día especial y no tendría a mis padres conmigo, acompañándome, aunque al voltear, vi a mi alrededor a esa familia que mi corazón había adoptado, eran a quienes amaba y agradecía por todo lo que me daban con su cariño y su apoyo. Y claro, también estaba el tío Ken a quien le había pedido que fuera el que me entregara en el altar, era increíble el lazo de cariño tan fuerte que en estos últimos 6 meses había podido crear con él. _

_Tomé un respiro fuerte y me prepare para salir, la casa estaba simplemente hermosa, baje las escaleras con Lita, Mina y Rey detrás de mi, ellas eran mis madrinas. El tío Kenji estaba al final de las escaleras, noté que abrió mucho los ojos con una mirada que no supe descifrar._

- Te ves muy hermosa Serena- _susurró con voz entrecortada_ -tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti hija-.

- Gracias- _le respondí con voz trémula, evitando llorar._

- ¡Te Prohíbo que llores Serena Luna! ¡Se te correrá el maquillaje! – _Me advirtió Rey. _

- Tranquila no lloraré –_murmuré presa de tantas emociones_ -tío Ken… Podrías- _mi _voz _se entrecorto debido a que hacia un esfuerzo grande para no llorar_- ¿Podría darme un abrazo?- _Dije al fin._

- Claro que si hija- _respondió extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi._

- Gracias por entregarme- _murmuré abrazándolo fuertemente, me sentí tan confortada y segura, que hasta pensé que así hubiera sido de tener a mi padre conmigo, en ese día._

- No hija, gracias a ti- _comentó de vuelta intensificando el abrazo._

- Se nos hace tarde- _canturreó Mina._

_Nos separamos y empezamos a caminar hacia el jardín, las madrinas caminaron delante de mi, dejando una estela de pétalos a su paso, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar marcando nuestros pasos, los cuales eran cortos pero firmes, el jardín estaba preciosamente arreglado para la ocasión, rodeado de flores y con un pequeño caminillo de piedras por donde debíamos cruzar, sin duda Setsuna había echo un gran trabajo con el ya que lo había transformado totalmente, levante la vista para encontrarme con Darién enfundado en un soberbio esmoquin gris, se encontraba serio, lo atribuí al nerviosismo del que yo misma era presa, me miró fijamente y sonrió, esa para mí fue la señal de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. _

_La ceremonia fue muy linda, algo corta debido a que era por lo civil, el notario paso las plumas a Mina y Andrew, luego a Rey y Haruka, intercambiamos argollas y con un: puede besar a la novia, me convertí en Serena Chiba. _

_Nuestros amigos estallaron en aplausos, el arroz cayó sobre nuestras cabezas, mientras Darién y yo nos fundíamos en un dulce y casto beso, fuimos separados por Setsuna que quería felicitar a su hijo, el tío Kenji me beso y abrazo para luego dirigirse con mi ahora esposo mientras que yo me quede atrapada en los gritos de júbilo y brazos de Mina y Rey. _

_Taiki se mantuvo alejado durante toda la ceremonia y también en las felicitaciones, lo que me dolió un poco, ya que no entendía su actitud, aun así yo dirigí mi vista hacia él, quien me sonrió, le devolví el gesto antes de ser arrastrada por mis amigas ya que era el turno de las fotografías, tomamos varias, unas cerca de la fuente, con nuestros amigos, para la prensa y otras para el recuerdo familiar, estaba supremamente feliz como nunca antes lo había estado, los músicos empezaron a tocar el vals tan pronto Darién y yo entramos a la casa, nos fuimos al centro de la pista y compartimos nuestro primer baile como casados, el resto del dia paso muy rápido y cuando menos lo espere ya íbamos en el coche del tío Ken rumbo a nuestro regalo de bodas con los chicos siguiéndonos desde sus coches, llegamos al muelle, algo que internamente me desestabilizó, Darién se veía feliz, así que no deje que nada opacara mi sonrisa, bajamos del auto, seguía sin entender lo que hacíamos ahí, cuando noté un barco gigante frente a mi._

- Este es mi Regalo de bodas- _nos anunció sonriente el tío Ken. _

- Padrino – _Darién lo abrazo._

- ¿Nos está regalando un barco?- _Pensé en voz alta._

- No pequeña _-él rió_ – El regalo es un crucero por el Mediterráneo, son 15 días en altamar- _informó._

- ¿Tu lo sabias verdad enana?– _Acusó Darién mirando a Rey pícaramente, ella_ _asintió_ – ¡Es genial!- _Alabó entusiasta. _

- Por eso prepare su equipaje, el tío Ken me consulto y yo le dije que me parecía excelente la idea, nada mejor que un crucero para una pareja de recién casados- _comentó -_¡15 días solo para ustedes dos navegando con su amor por el mar! ¡Maravilloso!- _Decía extasiada mi amiga. _

- El mar –_repetí en un murmullo y de repente imágenes plagaron mi mente, sabía que eran recuerdos, eran como flash back, veía a mi madre, quien lloraba copiosamente, había agua por todos lados, la gente corría y gritaba desesperada, era de noche y mi padre trataba de ponernos a salvo, no podía ver con claridad su rostro, pero si escuchaba la frustración y desesperación por ponernos a salvo, nos llevo a una balsa y él se quedo en el barco, mi madre seguía llorando mientras le_ _suplicaba que subiera, yo también lloraba y entonces grite_ -¡NO PUEDO!- _Exploté retrocediendo y mirando atemorizada el enorme barco. _

- ¿Sere?- _Me llamó Darién preocupado mirándome a los ojos y envolviendo mis manos entre las suyas._

- No puedo subirme a eso –_expliqué llorando ¿En que momento había empezado a llorar? No estaba segura, sólo sabía que no podía subirme a ese barco_ -¡No puedo!- _Seguí gritando como loca, mientras trataba de estar lo más lejos posible_ _del lugar de abordaje_.

- Serena- _murmuraba Darién a mi oído en tono tranquilizador, más yo no podía dejar de llorar y temblar _-¿Porqué te pones así? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedes? Explícame por favor- _me rogaba extrañado y preocupado._

- Mis padres- _sollocé -_ los vi – _informe y advertí que mis manos temblaban_ –no quiero estar ahí, no quiero- _dije desesperada_ – ¡LOS VI! ¡LOS VI! –_Grité histérica_ –esa noche, mi padre- _tomé aire para continuar_ - mi padre se quedo en el barco- _dije al fin, me atrajo a su pecho donde llore por unos instantes, sentí que Darién caminaba llevándome con él, me sentó sobre sus piernas y acaricio mi espalda mientras yo seguía llorando en su pecho. _

- Pequeña- _susurró en mi oído_ –Sere mírame- _yo me negaba a soltar su camiseta-_si no quieres ir, no iremos- _expresó comprensivo_ –mi padrino entenderá, no te preocupes, sólo cálmate pequeña-.

_Hipaba sin poder controlarme, estaba sumida en un profundo dolor y además comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza, me imagino que debido al esfuerzo de mi cerebro por recordar, me sentía vulnerable, cansada, aterrada, pero mi agradecimiento para con todos era más grande, no podía hacerle eso al señor Tsukino, inspire profundamente para darme valor, pero estaba aterrada como nunca antes lo había estado, levante mi rostro para encontrarme con el de Darién, me veía preocupado, yo lo tome del rostro y cerré mis ojos, rogando a Dios y a nuestro amor que me ayudarán y fueran mi soporte para combatir ese demonio que intentaba apoderarse de mi que apenas había descubierto tenía, sólo esperaba poder lograrlo, ya que una vez que subiera al barco, no habría marcha atrás. _

- Nos vamos a Casa- _expresó con decisión, yo negué fervientemente, después de todo ya estábamos ahí y no arruinaría la sorpresa que habían preparado para nosotros, respire y me gire para encontrarme con la cara preocupada de todos_ _nuestros amigos y el rostro desencajado del tío Ken_ -¿Estás mejor?- _Me preguntó mi preocupado esposo acunando mi rostro, yo asentí._

- Tienen que abordar ya- _nos comunicó Rey recelosa_ -¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?- _Me preguntó, yo apreté su mano y asentí en silencio, me abrazo al igual que el resto de nuestros amigos, cada uno nos deseo lo mejor y me animaron cada quien con su particular estilo. _

_Consternado el tío Ken me abrazo y yo le sonreí a medias, todos entendieron que aun no superaba del todo esa crisis de pánico, subimos al barco lentamente, yo estaba muerta de miedo y sentí que Darién lo sabía, ya que nunca me soltó o se separó de mi, un joven se acercó a nosotros y nos guió hasta nuestra habitación, fui consciente de que pasamos por varios lugares interesantes, pero a ninguno le preste demasiada atención, no me encontraba de ánimos para eso, pero deseaba estarlo, para él, por Darién._

- Regreso enseguida- _comento mi esposo_.

- ¡NO TE VAYAS!- _Grité suplicante_ -por favor no me dejes sola- _le pedí, nuevas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, escuche que suspiraba audiblemente y me abrazaba._

- Necesito conseguirte un calmante pequeña, lo necesitas- _murmuró _-Aún podemos bajar- _informó acariciando mi cabeza._

- Sólo quiero… Que no me dejes sola– _hipe. _

_Fuimos hasta un lugar en el barco que reconocí como la enfermería, él me aplico un calmante y nos llevo hasta la proa del barco, los motores se encendieron y poco a poco y empezamos a alejarnos del muelle, curiosamente en ese momento no sentí miedo, si no una gran nostalgia y tristeza._

- Darién- _musite con voz queda._

- Estoy aquí pequeña –_me dijo y beso el tope de mi cabeza_ – es mejor que vayamos a la habitación, el sedante te hará dormir un poco– _asentí y juntos empezamos a caminar hasta llegar al elegante camarote que ocuparíamos en_ _nuestra estancia, caí en un profundo sueño mientras trataba de recordar algo más de esa noche. _

_Cuando desperté sentía que había dormido una vida, al tener mi vista más enfocada busque a Darién, pero no estaba en la habitación "tranquila respira" me dije mentalmente mientras caminaba al baño, me cambie de ropa por una pijama de tirantes, observe por la ventanilla la oscuridad de la noche, volví a mirar a mi alrededor y entonces reparé en la mesita de noche en donde había algo para comer, me acerqué y comprobé que no podía pasar bocado alguno, entonces tomé una nota que se encontraba ahí y la leí. _

"_Pequeña he salido a despejarme un poco, prometo no demorar, estabas profunda así que no te llame para que cenaras, pero debes comer algo. Cuídate"._

_TQM Darién._

_Suspiré y miré de nuevo la comida, tenía el estómago cerrado pero me forcé a comer algo ya que desde el desayuno no lo había hecho, fui a la cama y encendí la televisión y me entretuve viendo "Friends". Empecé a bostezar constantemente y cheque la hora, eran más de la una y Darién no regresaba, como el calmante aún me tenía medio ida apague las luces y el televisor deseando que mi esposo regresara pronto, tenía miedo y necesitaba un abrazo, uno de él, del hombre que amaba y me amaba, aún me parecía increíble que pudiera llamarlo así, mi esposo. _Entre divagues y divagues me quede dormida nuevamente.

_Soñaba con Darién besando mis manos, mi cuello, Darién sobre mi, desperté asustada, comprobando que no era un sueño. _

- Darién- _lo llame__ somnolienta__, más no pude decir más, posó sus labios sobre los míos con brusquedad, tornándose la situación a cada instante más fuerte y posesiva. Sus manos agarraron mis muñecas y las llevaron hasta arriba de mi cabeza, cuando intente apartarlo olía a alcohol mucho alcohol._

- ¡Darién suéltame!- _Le grité completamente despierta cuando mi boca se encontró libre de su fuerza, me miró y yo sólo pude ver en sus ojos deseo. Me beso de nuevo con rudeza, mordiéndome y haciéndome daño, asfixiándome con su exigencia. Bajo sus labios a mi cuello en donde succiono y mordió, marcándome_ _con su posesión_ – Darién- _jadee atemorizada_ –así no- _dije al borde de las lágrimas_ –así no Darién – _supliqué, más él no me escuchó, libero una de sus manos y me rasgó la blusa para poder acceder a mis pechos, los cuales mordió_ _implacablemente_ - ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!- _Le grité con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir, olía a whiskey y sus caricias me parecían crueles y me hacían sentirme humillada, yo no tenía ninguna experiencia de ese tipo, pero estaba segura de que así no debían pasar esas cosas, más el seguía dando rienda suelta a su lujuria, sin decirme nada, yo no podía evitar el llanto de la frustración que nacía de mi garganta, como sé él no podía evitar sus gemidos y la excitación que_ _empezaba a notar que golpeaba mis piernas, clavándose en mi piel_ –Da..ri…én detente- _decía una y otra vez con voz ahogada –_detende, así no, así no- _esperaba traerlo a la realidad, que regresará a sus cabales, pero nada parecía funcionar_ –por favor no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- _volví a suplicar, mientras su boca devoraba uno de mis pechos, su lengua jugaba con mi pezón y con su pierna separaba las mías, __yo sollozaba mientras su mano libre recorría el contorno de mi cuerpo y sus dedos quemaban mi piel, deslizó mi ropa interior hacía abajo, cerré los ojos asustada por la poco familiar sensación, y por lo que sabía era casi seguro pasaría a continuación._

- Para…por favor – _decía ahogadamente_ –Dari tengo miedo, soy virgen- _sollocé_ –¡POR FAVOR!- _Grite entre lágrimas, entonces se detuvo, me miró a los ojos y_ _escuche el sonido de un cierre, abrí los ojos espantada_ –así no- _volví a decirle, entonces me di cuenta de la gran furia que envolvía su mirada, la cual no entendí,_ _¿Qué pudo llevarlo a ese estado? Pasó su lengua por mi cuello y llegó hasta mis_ _labios, entonces lo sentí, su pene se deslizaba por mis inglés y un cosquilleo_ _empezó a arremolinarse en mi vientre, lo miré con pánico_ -¿Qué te hice?- _Pregunté cansada de luchar_ –te amo- _murmuré. _

_No dijo nada pero sentí como empujo con fuerza su miembro dentro de mi, era algo insoportable, como si me partiera en dos. Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis puños con fuerza aguantando el dolor, mientras más lágrimas descendían de mi rostro, Darién se quedó inmóvil, lo miré cuando sentí que acariciaba mi mejilla, me veía con dolor y con necesidad. Era mi esposo y al mismo tiempo el penoso reflejo de un hombre muy atormentado. _

_- _Te amo-_ repetí presa del dolor _– te amo_- el volteó la mirada._

_- _Te necesito Sere_- me dijo besando mis lágrimas –_te necesito como no tienes unaidea-_ repitió –_no me rechaces, tu no-_ expresó frustrado, yo no podía dejar mi mirarlo, se recostó sobre mi pecho y empecé a sentir el líquido salado del dolor correr por mis senos, el silencio acompañó a Darién mientras se relajaba sobre mi, no tenía fuerzas para luchar con él por ese horrible inició, pero yo ya era suya, y me necesitaba. Acaricié su mejilla y él me miró fijamente, sus labios se encontraron contra los míos, no eran rudos como habían sido la primera vez, sino suaves, y pasados unos segundos ya estaban completamente amoldados a los míos._

- Darién- _susurré ante la primera embestida... lenta, profunda._

_- _Sólo relájate pequeña, no quiero hacerte daño, deja que fluya- _murmuró en mi_ _oído _– esto esta mal Sere pero no puedo evitar que pase, te necesito demasiado, demasiado- _repetía jadeando, el dolor para mi no aminoraba, pero decidí abandonarme al amor que él me inspiraba, relajando mi cuerpo –_se que soy egoísta pero no puedo evitar serlo contigo y quererte para mi –_lo corté besándolo y dejando que mi ser se abandonara a la experiencia, además no podía soportar_ _su forma de hablarme, estaba dolido, muy dolido y yo no quería eso para el hombre que amaba. _

_Nos besamos con dulzura, con pasión, con necesidad mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo, sus embestidas eran profundas y exactas, haciendo que no pudiera evitar que un gemido escapara de mi garganta, él pareció sorprendido y me agradeció siendo lo más tierno que pudo con sus caricias, sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo e invitaron a las mías a hacer lo propio con el suyo. Instintivamente cerré mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y un movimiento más intenso comenzó, arremetía contra mí con pasión, ambos jadeábamos presas del placer, mi estómago empezó a palpitar al igual que mi vientre, me empecé a sentir mareada y sofocada por una sensación que no pensé pudiera existir._

- ¡Darien!- _Gruñí cuando mi cuerpo se contrajo en placer y apreté con fuerza mis manos y las piernas entorno a __su cuerpo._

- ¡Serena! - _dijo él al mismo tiempo arqueando su espalda, su voz era ronca. Sentí_ _algo caliente inundando mi ser_ –lo siento pequeña, lo siento por todo- _lo escuché decir a lo lejos, el efecto del calmante hizo acto de nuevo y agotada como me encontraba no pude evitar que mis ojos se fueran cerrando poco a poco._

Continuará…

ACEPTO TOMATES, LECHUGAS , APLAUSOS Y MUCHOS REV SE QUE NO LES GUSTO UN POCO E FINAL DEL CAPI PERO ASI LO TENIA PREVUISTO HACE MUCHO NO DEJARE ABANDONADAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTA SEMANA ESTOY EN PARCIALES DE PRIMER CORTE PERO HARE LO POSIBE POR SUBIR C.A Y NMDC PARA TC ESTA SUSPENDIDA YA QUE MI SUPER MUSO TRABAJA A TODO CON ESAT HISTORIA Y CON LMDMH LAS QUIERO MUCHO DEJEMNE SUS REV PARA QUE MI MUSO SIGA ESCRIBIENDO ESTA MEDIO ENOJADO POR LOS ESCAZOS COMENTARIOS

C.A= CONTRATODE AMOR

NMDC= NOME DEJES CAER

TC= TODO CAMBIO

LMDMH= LA MUJER DE MI HERMANO

BESOS

MAYRA


	8. Chapter 8

_Los persona__jes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente._

_**Leer nota de abajo… es importante para mi**_

**Capítulo 8: La luna de miel.**

**Pov de Serena.**

_Desperté a la mañana siguiente al escuchar el sonido de las gaviotas en el mar muy seguramente nos acercábamos a alguno de los muelles en donde el barco se detendría__, abrí los ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz del sol, sabía que Darién estaba aun lado mío, su brazo se aferraba a mi vientre y una de sus piernas se aferraba a la mía, su cercanía me reconfortaba a la par que me hería, suspire y al moverme un poco sentí un fuerte escozor en la entrepierna, entré en pánico al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, lo único que quería era levantarme de la cama, quería correr, esconderme, no quería estar ahí cuando él despertara, no sabía como reaccionaria ó como lo haría yo, me sentía sin fuerzas para enfrentarme a las consecuencias de la horrible noche que había pasado, era todo lo anterior a lo que alguna vez soné, no fue idílica, ni romántica, ni tierna, y hasta creo que en la cama, con su actuar no era a mí a quien dañaba, al menos en su mente. Y aunque al final me demostró un poco de esa ternura que tanto amo de él, ahora mismo necesitaba pensar, estar sola y encontrarme conmigo misma._

- "Respira"- _dijo mi conciencia y trate de hacer lo que me pedía. _

_Toque su mano y empecé a retirarla con mucha calma de mi vientre al mismo tiempo que deslizaba mi pierna con sumo cuidado, cuando al fin pude liberarme de su tacto me escabullí hasta quedar en el borde de la cama, me enrolle en una de las sábanas y me levante con rapidez causándome un incómodo dolor entre las piernas, Darién se removió en la cama dejando expuesta una mancha de sangre…Mi sangre. _

_El estó__mago se me contrajo fuertemente, respire profundo y me dije que esa marca era normal, después de todo yo era virgen y_ _eso iba a suceder de cualquier manera, suspire y empecé a caminar en dirección al baño, me agarre fuerte del lavabo y enfoqué mi vista en el espejo, me miré concienzudamente, a pesar de lo que había pasado no me sentía tan mal físicamente, mi dolor más grande era en mi corazón, recordando los hechos sólo me encontré con decepción…Darién me había decepcionado, había sido brusco y aterrador, el inició de mi vida sexual había sido brutal y carente de cualquier vestigio de cariño, por mi inexperiencia simplemente no sabía ni que pensar, de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no quería hablar con él hasta que no estuvieran completamente claras mis ideas y mis emociones más controladas, abrí el botiquín buscando aspirinas y algo para desinflamar, con esto mis molestias disminuirían, tomé un par de píldoras y cerré de golpe el botiquín, mi reflejo me recibió nuevamente. Y debo decir que volver a reparar en mí, no fue muy agradable._

_Mis labios estaban un poco hinchados y tenia un enorme chupetón del tamaño de Marte en el cuello, abrí la llave y deje que el agua caliente llenara la tina, cuando estuvo casi hasta al borde cerré la llave y me sumergí completamente en ella, abrí un poco mis piernas dejando que el agua acariciara mis partes adoloridas tome la esponja y coloque un poco de jabón liquido para proceder a asearme, observe mis muñecas, tenía unas marcas violáceas, ese era el resultado de cuando él había sujetado con fuerza mis manos, un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos pero suspirando varias veces pude reprimir algunas más, no quería llorar, no debía hacerlo, no quería desmoronarme y perder el control de mi poca resistencia emocional, a pesar de todo, se lo debía a él. _

_Recordar su trato tan cruel, tan lleno de furia me hacía sentir enferma, sucia, pero a mi mente se colaban otros recuerdos más en donde yo había notado que su mirada __había cambiado y sus caricias también, hasta se había concentrado en darme placer antes de obtener el suyo, mi cabeza era un caos así que volví a sumergirme en la tina completamente y conté mentalmente hasta cincuenta, despacio y con cuidado salí de la tina y me envolví en una toalla, no lo pensé y en un parpadeo de nuevo me encontré en mi habitación, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de mi esposo desnudo y profundamente dormido. Sentí mis mejillas arder y me avergoncé por mi severo escrutinio, aún y cuando él se encontraba acostado boca abajo, me giré y abrí desesperada las puertas del pequeño armario que teníamos a nuestra disposición, me encontré un pequeño vestido de color rojo y unas sandalias sin tacón, lo cual me pareció adecuado, dadas mis condiciones, ate mi cabello con una cinta y maquille la marca que había en mi cuello, busque entre mis accesorios algo para tapar la marca de mi muñeca, cuando me sentí lista, tome uno de mis libros de medicina y salí de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido._

_Camine por los corredores del barco hasta encontrarme con un jovencito._

- Disculpe- _tartamudeé-_ ¿Podría alguien llevar a la habitación 306 una taza de café negro y caliente? –_Él asintió_- Además una botella de agua y dos aspirinas- proseguí- _él me sonrió y tomo nota en una pequeña libreta que saco con rapidez de su bolsillo._

- Si señora –_contestó el chico-_ ¿Desea algo más?- _Me preguntó amablemente_ - pronto atracaremos en el muelle de Cancún y ustedes los pasajeros podrán bajarse para conocer tan bella ciudad, el restaurante estará abierto hasta las 11:30 para desayuno y luego se abrirá nuevamente a las 12:30 –_me informó_ –hoy habrá algunas especialidades típicas del lugar – yo _negué, lo ultimo que quería era comer. _

- Gracias –_lo corté antes de que siguiera hablando de comida, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando lo llamé_ –eh, disculpa –_me sonrojé y baje un poco la voz, ya que el joven me miraba de manera_ _extraña_ – ¿Podrías decirme de algún lugar solitario para leer? – _Cuestioné, él me miró sorprendido y luego pensativo_.

- Umm, después de el corredor G antes de llegar a la piscina de niños donde están los botes salvavidas hay una pequeña puerta de color marrón, puede pasar por ahí, la conducirá a una parte despejada cerca a la proa… ¡Le garantizo que nadie la molestará!- _Externo sonriente._

_Tome__ el camino indicado y así llegué al lugar que me habían descrito, respire el aire fresco y suspire tratando de relajarme, necesitaba tiempo a solas y por mi paz mental iba a aprovechar ese momento._

**Pov**** de Darién.**

_Desperté__ poco a poco, medio adormilado capte como tocaban a mi puerta, estiré mi mano esperando sentir el cuerpo de mi ahora esposa, encontrándome con su lado de la cama vacío, ante la insistencia en la puerta, me froté los ojos a la par que me levantaba perezosamente, consciente de mi desnudez me anude una toalla a la cintura _– Ya voy_- articulé con voz reseca, al abrir una linda jovencita me sonrió. _

- Buenos días Señor Chiba –_ me saludó al entrar y dirigirse a la mesa en donde dejo un servicio para uno, junto con un par de pastillas y una botella de agua- _cualquier cosa no dude en pedírnosla, estamos a su entera disposición- _expresó algo sugerente_, i_ncómodo apreté el puente de mi nariz, me molestaban de sobremanera las mujeres lanzadas, y me molesto aún más su actitud sabiendo que soy un recién casado. _

- ¿Ha visto a mi esposa? ¿Sabe en donde se encuentra?- _Pregunté secamente imaginando que era obviamente obra de Sere el café y todo lo demás._

- No señor, un compañero me dijo que le trajera esto- _noté que desvió la mirada a_ _la cama donde anteriormente había estado dormido, tras volver a hacer su típico "estamos a sus ordenes" se despidió sonrojada y salió. _

_Tome el café aturdido sin saber muy bien que tanto había pasado, recordaba claramente que había bebido demasiado durante la boda y luego cuando llegue al bar del barco me encontré con Diamante Black besando a una mujer que no era la madre de su hijo, mi cabeza me pesó aún más en ese momento y pare de intentar recordar, parecía que en cualquier momento me explotaría, cerré mis ojos y decidí tomarme las aspirinas, pero en el último minuto me decidí por ducharme primero, tomé un buen sorbo de café y sentí como el líquido caliente me producía un poco de molestia en mi esófago, me gire pensando en Serena y en donde podría encontrarse, un fuerte impacto en mis emociones me aturdió, la cama estaba manchada de sangre, luego, recuperado de las noticias, me encogí de hombros, Sere estaba en sus días, deduje._

_Una gran nebulosa me acosaba, traté de recordar que había pasado en la noche, sin resultados y frustrado camine hasta la ducha y abrí el agua fría para aclarar mis pensamientos y fue así como las imágenes se colaron a mi cabeza como un flash back, una tras otra vi las escenas que me mostraban el monstruo que había sido con mi pequeña. Se me encogía el corazón al volver a reproducir en mi mente sus gritos, su cara de terror, sus lágrimas, mi brutalidad para con ella me asqueaba, golpeé una y otra vez la cabeza con la loza del baño… ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Los recuerdos siguieron llegando uno tras otro y cada uno era peor que el anterior. _

_Salí__ de la ducha deseando que se abriera un hueco en el piso y el mar me tragara entero, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho a mi Sere?... Me encontré con unos jeans y un suéter delgado con los cuales me vestí rápidamente, tome unos mocasines y salí presuroso de la habitación en busca de mi esposa, rogando al cielo pedí encontrarla para rogar su perdón, sabía que no lo merecía, pero tenía que conseguirlo._

_La busque en el restaurante, en la piscina, en la enfermería y en cada lugar a mi paso, todo sin éxito, frustrado me encamine cerca de mi camarote en donde me tope con un chico de la tripulación. Uno que si mi memoria no fallaba era de los que estaban destinados a la sección en donde estaba mi camarote._

- Disculpa – _lo llame, él me ubico inmediatamente mirándome fijamente _- ¿Ha visto a mi esposa? – _Le cuestione ansioso y tosco. _

- He visto muchas esposas el dia de hoy señor –_me contesto burlón, recordándome con su actitud al petardo_ _de Seiya –_si me dice como es la suya quizás pueda…-_lo corté malhumorado_.

- Es de tez blanca 1.55 de estatura ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio como el sol, imagínese un Ángel – _le dije y es que Serena se asemejaba a uno._

_Me miró desconcertado-_ eh, no, no he visto a ningún Ángel por aquí- _expresó queriendo parecer chistoso_,_ y yo que no estaba para juegos lo tome de la camisa recostándolo en la pared más cercana._

- No estoy para juegos –_mire el carne con su nombre_ –Alex – _dije entre dientes y el chico perdió todo el color._

- P…Perdón Señor –_tartamudeo_ – atrancamos hace unos minutos en el muelle, quizás su esposa bajo a conocer la cuidad – _dijo tembloroso _-le preguntare a mis compañeros a ver si alguno la ha visto.

_Asentí con la cabeza y me di media vuelta para continuar la búsqueda de Serena, haciendo caso de la recomendación del chico baje del barco, camine por el muelle y por los alrededores, recorrí __varias tiendas cercanas sin éxito. Al final de la tarde decidí volver al barco, hice un nuevo recorrido por los lugares más concurridos del crucero fracasando de nuevo, para esos momentos me encontraba no solo desesperado, el temor me estaba carcomiendo, así como pensamientos que de ser cierto, bien me merecía… ¿Qué tal si ella había huido? O que tal si había decidido abandonarme, respiré profundamente varias veces par calmarme, Sere no era así, ella no me haría eso…_

_Al ver caer la tarde me quede meditando, trate de ponerme en su lugar, para poder vislumbrar en donde podría hallarse, las respuestas no llegaron por más que me esforcé, siendo sincero, conocía tan poco de mi esposa, en cambio ella, ella sabía todo de mi, resignado fui hasta la seguridad del crucero y pregunte a los oficiales si sabían algo de Serena._

- Estuvimos buscando a su señora –_me comunicó un señor de larga barba blanca._

- ¿Y?- _pregunté esperanzado._

- La encontramos muy cerca de los botes salvavidas, estaba leyendo y al parecer se le fue el tiempo mientras leía y escuchaba los sonidos provenientes del mar –_informó y yo suspire aliviado _- parece que su esposa es algo distraída- _me sonrió_- en estos momentos debe estar en su habitación –_le di las gracias al hombre y corrí como loco esperando verla al fin, cuando llegue hasta ella pude verla recostada en la cama arropada de pies a cabeza, me acerque hasta estar a su lado y me senté en el colchón, suspire al notar que había estado llorando. _

_Acaricie su mejilla y la sentí estremecerse ante mi tacto_ –Sere- _la llame suavemente, ella no me respondió –_lo siento_- susurré y coloque mis manos en_ _mi frente_ –perdóname pequeña –_murmuré sintiendo un gran nudo en mi garganta, _ _me sentía vacío, me sentía un monstruo, no pude evitar llorar, lloré como un niño, lloré como nunca antes había llorado, ni siquiera por Esmeralda. Me sentía una vil rata rastrera, ante mí tenía un ángel perfecto y lo había maltratado, Serena no se distrajo me grité mentalmente, ella huía de mi, de mi cercanía, al ver como me evitaba me acerque hasta el bar y me serví un vaso de whiskey, me deje caer en el sillón más cercano y viendo a mi esposa dormir a través del cristal del vaso en el que el líquido amargo que se movía incitándome a beberlo. Pasaron varios minutos, y yo seguía sin saber como actuar. Frustrado me pase las manos por el cabello y estrelle el vaso contra la pared, maldije en voz alta, me parecía imposible de creer que Esmeralda aún me hiciera tanto daño y que yo aún así siguiera sin poder olvidarla._

_Un jadeo apenas perceptible desvió mi mirada de la pared, enfoque mi vista en Sere, quien temblaba debajo de la sábana_ –Serena sé que no estás dormida –_comente en voz baja y camine hasta caer arrodillado ante ella, su temblor aumento al instante -_ sólo háblame- _le pedí en voz baja, siendo ignorado_, _molesto eleve la voz_ - ¡Grítame maldita sea! ¡Dime algo pero no me ignores por favor! Tu no Sere, sé que fui un maldito anoche, pero por favor no me abandones tu también- _rogué desesperado mientras lloraba, Serena apretó más los ojos_ –dime algo pequeña –_susurré y acaricie su cabeza, ella se encogió ante mi toque._

_Suspire entendiendo que no lograría nada, me fui hasta el baño y me cambie de ropa, ataviado únicamente con el pantalón de la pijama me acosté a su lado, incómodo sentí por primera vez una sensación de vacío, sentía que había perdido a Sere para siempre. _

_Desperté__ al día siguiente al sentir la cama moverse, honestamente no había dormido muy bien pues no quería darle la oportunidad a Sere de que huyera nuevamente, así que cuando la sentí moverse desperté completamente sin abrir los ojos, ella camino hasta el baño y cuando salió de allí ya estaba totalmente lista, tocaron la puerta y se despidió con un simple gracias, tomo uno de sus libros de medicina avanzada y acerco una taza de café a la mesita de noche que estaba a mi lado, se iba deduje rápidamente, huía de mi nuevamente, así que sin perder el tiempo la agarre por la muñeca, ella dio un brinquito del susto._

- Darién- _murmuró, sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron con temor._

- No huyas –_rogué_ – Por favor no huyas de mi- _insistí_.

- Sólo iba a leer_- respondió en voz baja, su miedo era evidente_,_ la solté suavemente mientras me sentaba en la cama. _

- Ayer huiste- _comenté acusador._

- Ayer perdí la noción del tiempo- _contestó suavemente. _

- No… Ayer huías… De mi- _afirmé levantándome de la cama_ –fui un estúpido lo sé, un completo imbécil, un…-.

- Darién- _me cortó._

- Perdóname –_susurré acercándome hasta donde ella estaba._

- Yo… Yo –_tartamudeo y retrocedió dos pasos colocando el libro como barrera entre ella y yo._

- Sólo dime que me perdonas_- insistí._

- Darién, yo – _me miraba fijamente pero yo podía leer lo que sus ojos me decían a gritos, Serena me temía. _

- Por favor- _supliqué derrotado casi imperceptiblemente mientras sentía las lágrimas descender por mis mejillas._

- ¡No lo hagas!- _Se acerco a mi vacilante mientras dejaba caer el libro a sus pies_ -no llores –_me pidió consternada y me abrazó por la cintura_ – ayer yo- _tomo aire_ -yo necesitaba… Necesitaba pensar-.

- Fui un monstruo- _acepté derrotado, sentí mis rodillas flaquear mientras seguía llorando como un niño desamparado, un niño que perdía la única luz en su vida._

- Eres un hombre, uno que, que cometió un error, un hombre que perdió el control de sus actos -_comento ella acariciando mis cabellos ya que mis rodillas habían flaqueado y ahora_ _me encontraba arrodillado _-no era la mejor manera de pasar una noche de bodas –_aferré mis manos a su cintura mientras seguía sollozando_, _sabiendo de antemano que tenía razón_.

- No sé que me paso- _aunque sí lo sabía_ - lo lamento tanto, mi conducta fue deplorable, lo sé, pero algo dentro de mi necesita que me perdones Sere - _la abrace aun más fuerte, mi cabeza se posó en su vientre y sus dedos seguían acariciando mis cabellos_- dame una oportunidad, una oportunidad de reivindicarme, una oportunidad para amarte como mereces, una oportunidad para dedicarme todos los días de mi vida a hacerte feliz –_suspiré _-por favor Sere, no digas que no, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes –_supliqué, un silencio incómodo nos envolvió por varios minutos hasta que ella hablo._

- No me iré Darién- _afirmó enérgica_ _ y sentí que la paz volvía a mi cuerpo, levante la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me puse de pie rápidamente tomando sus mejillas con mis manos y uniendo nuestros labios en un casto beso._

- Gracias- _murmuré muy cerca de sus labios, sintiéndome de nuevo en casa, como me habían hecho falta en el día de_ _ayer –_gracias- _repetí emocionado._

- No me agradezcas Darién, no te guardo rencor es verdad, pero estoy un poco triste- _susurró separándose de mi, inmediatamente extrañe el calor de su cuerpo, camino hasta la cama y se sentó con mucho cuidado mientras hacia una mueca de dolor._

- ¿Estás bien?- _Pregunté preocupado._

- Estoy bien –_me respondió_ –solo me duele algo el cuerpo, supongo que es normal ¿No?-.

- Lo siento- _me arrodille frente a ella y lleve sus manos a mi boca_ -te amo –_le dije y traté, juro que traté de que las palabras calaran en mi corazón, pero las sentí como la primera vez, falsas y vacías, me maldije mentalmente. _

_- _¿Estás seguro?– _Me cuestiono dudosa y yo asentí_ –Darién, no tienes que decirlo por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros-.

- Lo digo porque en verdad quiero decirlo –_afirmé enérgico levantándome para llegar hasta_ _sus labios y poder besarla, subí lentamente por su rostro dándole cortos besos para finalmente pegar mi frente a la de ella _– quiero cuidarte-_mis manos empezaron a subir por sus piernas_- amarte- _bese_ _cada uno de sus ojos _-quiero –_mis manos llegaron hasta sus muslos y la sentí tensarse._

- Por favor ahora no- _me dijo mientras giraba su rostro, baje las manos hasta posarlas_ _en el mullido colchón de la cama y baje la cabeza_- me siento algo adolorida aún y…-.

- Shtt, todo a su tiempo- _ expresé comprensivo, la verdad me había dejado llevar por la enorme calidez que su cuerpo desprendía y me había olvidado por completo de su reticencia tanto física como emocional, la tome de las manos y le sonreí mostrándole que no había problema y tratando de que estuviera más relajada _– ¿Me doy una ducha y bajamos a desayunar? _– Le pregunté, ella asintió_ – ya regreso- _articulé_ _apresurado y besando_ _ sus labios castamente, ducharme me tomo menos de veinte minutos, me vestí de manera sencilla, una bermuda color caqui y una camisa azul celeste, al colocarme unas frescas sandalias, miré a mi esposa, Sere terminaba de arreglarse frente al tocador, la vi tomar un par de enormes pulseras, lo cual me extraño ya que a ella no le gustaba usar ese tipo de prendas._

- Lista para ir a el restaurante- _expresé emocionado y a la vez nervioso, mirándola_ _por el espejo_ _mientras sujetaba su cabello, el cual me gustaba cepillar, ella trato de oponerse, pero justo en ese momento levante un poco de su melena y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, llevando su mano al cuello ocultando_ _algo _-¿Qué tienes ahí? –_Indague. _

- ¡Nada! –_ Gritó al levantarse abruptamente del tocador _–puedo peinarme sola, lo hago desde los seis años – _murmuró nerviosa_, _pero yo si había visto lo que ella había intentado ocultar._

- Fui yo verdad- _afirmé, ella giro su rostro negándome la respuesta_ – ¿Fui yo Serena? – _Pregunté elevando un poco más mi voz sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, ella me miró fijamente y evitando mirarme asintió _ – y después dices que no soy un maldito monstruo- _comente molesto, llevándome las manos a la cara y sentándome en el tocador._

- Darién por favor –_su voz sonó entrecortada_ –Olvidémoslo-.

- ¿Te hice algo más pequeña? – _La mire a los ojos_ –por favor dime si te hice algo más – _ella negó. _

- Serena- _respiré hondo_ -¿Te hice algo más después de haber sido tan brutal al profanar tu cuerpo? ¿Hay algo más aparte de lo que me dices y de lo que recuerdo?- _algo me decía que se me escapaban detalles. _

- No importa –_susurró._

- Si importa princesa –_la palabra salió de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo._

- ¿Princesa?_- Repitió extrañada mirándome fijamente._

- Si, tú eres mi princesa- _confirmé, sus mejillas se sonrojaron adorablemente_ _recordándome lo inocente que aún era y lo imbécil que me había comportado con ella_ – ayer fui un maldito egoísta pero me asegurare de que no vuelva ocurrir amor, sólo quiero saber que tanto daño te hice_- me levante de la silla del tocador hasta llegar donde se encontraba._

- No eras tú- _debatió enérgica justo cuando llegue a su lado _-no quiero que hablemos más del tema por favor –_me pidió y yo viendo su atormentada mirada asentí, le daría ese pequeño triunfo por el momento, no me hacía tonto pensado que ya todo estaba arreglado y totalmente dicho._

- Te amo- _dije con seguridad y mi mente me cuestionaba el porque reseguir repitiendo esa frase que era una mentira, era lo que debería de sentir, lo que mi esposa se merecía y algo que no sabía si algún día sentiría por ella, la mujer que más amor merecía y la única a la que yo debería amar._

- Te amo- _murmuró ella con dulzura mientras se inclinaba para besar mis labios, acepte los suyos gustoso e_ _introduje mi lengua en su boca pegándola más a mi cuerpo, antes de que todo se volviera más apasionado e incómodo _ _junte nuestras_ _frentes y no_ _pude evitar susurrar un gracias mudo _-tengo hambre- _me dijo y sonreí mientras la tomaba de la mano llevándola hasta la puerta de nuestro dormitorio._

_Serena camino__ sonriendo tímidamente por el barco hasta llegar al restaurante, pero como hoy era nuestro último día en Cancún y yo deseaba que ella conociera ese maravilloso lugar la guié sin decirle palabra alguna a las escaleras indicándole que debíamos bajar, extrañada, se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Caminamos por el muelle tomados de la mano y así entramos a una cafetería en donde nos sentamos a desayunar, ella pidió una ensalada de frutas y yo únicamente tome café negro y humeante ya que el del barco se había enfriado mientras yo lloraba como un infante._

_Salimos del lugar e inmediatamente d__etuve un taxi indicándole que nos llevara hasta las "__Ruinas del Rey", ahí estuvimos gran parte de la mañana observando, pasamos un rato agradable pese al calor que se dejo sentir, y es que entre más avanzábamos más caliente nos parecía el ambiente, al menos pudimos agarrar algo de sombra cuando caminábamos por las estructuras, agradecí a mi buen tino el haber escogido ropa informal, también pudimos ver iguanas y no pude evitar reírme de Sere cuando una paso cerca de ella y prácticamente me toco cargarla. Subimos uno por uno los escalones_ _maravillándonos en todo momento de la hermosa cultura Maya, tomamos muchas fotos, había en la cámara material de sobra para mostrar a los chicos, lo que más me gustó fue que Serena se veía realmente feliz, seguimos paseando hasta la hora del almuerzo y decidí llevarla al restaurante de uno de los hoteles que nuestro guía había recomendado, nos sugirieron comida típica del país, Serena pidió unos camarones al curry al igual que yo, al terminar de comer caminamos hasta tomar un taxi al que pedimos nos acercara al parque de las palapas que estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, ahí pudimos contemplar varias pinturas, así como innumerables familias, nos sentamos en una banca y no sé como mi inagotable esposa alcanzo a ver el show de unos payasos que Sere como niña chiquita quiso ver alegando que no había tenido infancia, yo sólo reí mientras me dejaba arrastrar por ella hacia donde estaba montado el espectáculo. Cuando mi reloj de pulsera marco al tres le pedí que nos marcháramos ya que aún quería llevarla a un lugar y estábamos algo lejos del sitio en donde se encontraba la embarcación. Nuevamente tomamos un taxi que nos llevo a nuestro último destino en tan maravillosa ciudad, "El Mirador de Cancún o Playa Delfines", ubicado en la zona hotelera de la cuidad, las olas estaban fuertes pero eso no me importo mucho, ya que sólo quería ver la puesta de sol junto a ella, quien se emociono al ver la laguna que estaba al cruzar la calle. Varias horas después regresamos al barco no sin antes prometerle a Serena que volveríamos a visitar México cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad._

- Tengo hambre- _ comento haciendo un mohín cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación. _

- ¿Aún? –_Pregunté divertido ya que habíamos comido muchas cosas en nuestro largo paseo, ella asintió repetidas veces, se notaba que Sere estaba feliz, sus ojos y su sonrisa me lo decían claramente. _

- ¿Porqué no vamos a la piscina?- Cuestionó, yo enarqué una ceja – por ahí hay algo similar a una fuente de sodas – _comento muy quedito, como avergonzada. _

- Ok vamos- _la animé tomándola nuevamente de la mano y guiándola al lugar que me había referido, al llegar la ayude a subirse al pequeño taburete de la barra y me senté a su lado entrelazando su mano con la mía._

- ¿Puedo servirles en algo? – _Cuestiono el joven encargado con amabilidad_, _Sere que estaba observando a unos niños en la piscina más pequeña se giro al escucharlo hablar._

- ¡Hola!- _Saludó al chico con su característica sonrisa. _

- ¿Como estás? –_ Le preguntó él de vuelta, yo fruncí el seño ante el trato tan familiar_-¿Pudiste leer bien ayer?-_ Indagó extremadamente sonriente para mi gusto. _

- Si gracias, era un lugar sumamente tranquilo –_ respondió ella._

- Si lo sé, a veces me escabulló a ese sitio para ver como el barco se estrella con las olas- _respondió él con una sonrisita. _

- Es un lugar mágico, muchas gracias por decírmelo-.

- Pocos saben de su existencia, prefiero no decirlo porque me encontrarían fácilmente-.

- Si, es cierto –_dijo ella y yo me sentí completamente olvidado y enojado._

"_Anda, actúa, esta coqueteándole a tu ESPOSA" exigió__ mi conciencia, yo obviamente la obedecí._

_- _Amor – _la llamé moviendo su mano entre la mía logrando finalmente su atención_-esta haciendo algo de frío y tu no estás muy cubierta que digamos, pide lo que desees para llevar y volvamos al cuarto, anda di que si, te necesito –_comente sugerente mientras llevaba su mano a mi boca para dejarle un_ _beso_, _Sere se sonrojo y el chico volvió a la postura que le correspondía. _

- Quiero un batido de fresa y un sándwich de jamón _por favor-_ _sus ojos se_ _encontraron con los míos _-¿Tú quieres algo de beber?-.

- Una botella de agua mineral- _dije mirándola fijamente, causando que ella se_ _removiera algo inquieta_, _cuando el pedido nos fue entregado regresamos a la habitación._

- Tomaré una ducha -_anunció al terminar su batido, del cual me ofreció, yo que me sentía completamente lleno, decliné. _

- Ve, luego iré yo- _le respondí mientras encendía el ordenador para checar los E-mail._

_Escuché como el agua comenzaba a correr mientras__ revisaba mis correos, la gran mayoría eran de Rey y Mina, lo cual no me causo novedad, mientras leía mi mente comenzó a recordar, poco a poco las imágenes de la noche de mi boda empezaron a llegar más claras en mi cabeza, cerré el ordenador repudiándome a mí mismo por lo que había hecho, no pude evitar el llanto que para nada me hacía sentir mejor, cubrí mi rostro con las manos y perdido en mi vergüenza ni cuenta me di de que Serena había salido del baño._

- ¿Sucede algo?- _Me preguntó asustada _-¿Darién estás bien? -_Yo no le conteste, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, ni siquiera_ _me sentía capaz de descubrir mi rostro_ – Darién, por favor mírame- _rogó angustiada_.

- Perdóname- _susurré aferrándome a su cintura mientras más lagrimas recorrían mis_ _mejillas _-lo he recordado todo- _hipé, me sentía tan sucio tan…Tenía asco de mi_ _, de_ _todo mi ser _-no te merezco Serena- _la apreté aún más dejando mi cabeza reposar en su_ _vientre _-lo que te hice no tiene perdón, yo no merezco tu perdón, lo sé y tu lo sabes y aún así estoy aquí, postrado ante ti, pidiendo una vez más que me perdones -_ella solo suspiraba mientras masajeaba mi cabeza removiendo mi cabellera, pese a todo sonreí reconociendo que me conocía tan bien que sabía eso me ayudaba a relajarme.._

- Darién- _dijo al fin_ - por favor no sigas, ya hablamos esta mañana y te dije que no había nada que perdonarte, yo asumí lo que sucedió, no tengo que perdonarte nada, no eras tú esa noche- _yo negué, ella me obligo a quedarme quieto y prosiguió_ -tu eres un gran hombre, eres bueno y tienes unos hermosos sentimientos, era el alcohol en tus venas el que te hizo comportarte de esa forma –_tomo mi cabeza y me dio un_ _ligero beso en le tope de mis cabellos_ -quiero olvidarlo por ti, por mi, yo creo- _respiro profundo_ –que por la felicidad de nuestro matrimonio lo mejor es darle la vuelta a la página, fingir que nunca paso, o mejor aún, hacer de ese mal recuerdo una nebulosa que los buenos momentos que vivimos y viviremos eclipsará …¿No crees que eso es lo mejor?- _No contesté_ - aunque no entiendo el motivo que te llevó a beber tanto, tu no eres así-.

- Sere yo…- _me callo con dos dedos-._

- Me lo dirás cuando pienses que es necesario, no te voy a obligar a hacerte daño con verdades que te lastimen, entiende algo Darién, te amo- _yo me tensé por la_ _autenticidad de su afirmación_ - yo nunca antes había amado- _prosiguió_- pero si se que el amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor, el amor todo lo soporta y todo lo espera y lo entiende- _concluyó mirándome con tanto ardor, que sentí pena por mis débiles sentimientos hacía ella._

- Eres una mujer excepcional, creo que no pude haber elegido mejor compañera para mi- _comente sinceramente _-espero –_suspiré –_espero algún día poder amarte como tu me amas y quiero… –_me calle y pensé mejor las cosas_ –vamos a dormir pequeña –_sugerí tratando de ocultar mi frustración._

- ¿Ibas a bañarte no?- _Inquirió sonriendo _–ve, te deje lista la tina- _tirando de mi_, _me ayudo a ponerme en pie _-debes perdonarte tu mismo –_me miro a los ojos _-si queremos que esto funcione debemos olvidarlo –_asentí y la abracé con fuerza, ella se coloco en puntillas y me beso suavemente._

_Entre a la ducha muy abatido__, aún no entendía como Serena seguía junto a mi pese a todo, me bañe en tiempo récord y a la hora de vestirme, esta vez opte por ponerme pijama completa, salí del baño pensando que encontraría a Serena dormida, más no fue así, ella estaba leyendo como siempre, su libro de medicina. _

- Buenas noches Sere –_murmuré acostándome a su lado, apague la luz y cuando iba darme vuelta Serena me detuvo._

- Darién- _se acerco a mi y beso ligeramente mis labios_ –sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, al menos no uno convencional, también sé que cuando me pediste ser tu novia lo hiciste por sacar a Esmeralda de aquí- _señalo mi corazón. _

- Sere- _trate de hablar pero ella coloco su delicada mano sobre mis labios._

- Necesito hablar- _me exigió, aunque sin elevar la voz -_ ó si no creo que no podremos seguir adelante con esto- _suspiró -_cuando me pediste matrimonio- _se detuvo y me_ _pareció que recordaba el momento_- dude en aceptarte, es más, siendo sincera por primera vez aún no sé si hice lo correcto- _yo me tensé por la sinceridad que ella mostraba y pensé que ese era un momento en el que yo podría ser sincero también,_ _más él miedo me ganó mientras la escuchaba tomar aire para continuar_ -lo único que sí sé Darién, es que yo te amo y no quiero que lo que paso hace unos días nos siga atormentando, necesito que te perdones como yo ya lo hice y que por el bien de los dos trates de olvidar -.

- Pero yo…- _trate de hablar, más mi cerebro y mi boca no se conectaban. _

- Me duele recordar tus ojos llenos de odio y furia –_respiro fuerte y yo sentí a mi_ _corazón contraerse _-me duele que lleguen a mi cabeza tus palabras cargadas de resentimiento y la manera tan cruel como te apoderaste de mi cuerpo- _por sus ojos y por los míos descendían__los hilos cristalinos de nuestras lágrimas _-pero eso ya pasó, no podemos cambiarlo, pero si dejarlo atrás, ¿Por qué sabes una cosa? A mi me duele mucho más, muchísimo más que te atormentes con el recuerdo de esa noche, ya que yo deseo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma olvidarla- _expresó en un susurro, no pude más y me abrace a esa alma dulce y generosa, que por obra de Dios y sin merecer era mi esposa, y unidos con fuerza murmuré en su oído una y otra vez que juntos la olvidaríamos, ya que yo también deseaba hacerlo._

_Esa noche Ser__e y yo pudimos dormir relajados y tranquilos, abrazados como la pareja de recién casados que éramos. Los días siguientes en el barco nos dedicamos entre otras cosas a leer un poco, la ayude con muchas inquietudes que tenia de la medicina natural, era común vernos en la piscina, nadando, tomando el sol, besándonos y sonriendo como tontos, también por cosas de mi generosa esposa pasábamos tiempo en la enfermería ayudando a Himeko, una chica estudiante de último semestre de medicina, hacíamos como quien dice una cadena, ya que ella aprendía de mi y Sere de ella y yo….Yo aprendía mucho de las dos, más que conocimientos me empapaba de su vitalidad y de detalles que al interactuar empecé a notar en mi mujer, debo decir que pese a lo bien que estábamos, no había querido presionar ni insinuarle a Sere sobre tener relaciones sexuales, pero soy hombre y dormir junto_ _a ella no ayuda mucho a que mi amiguito se mantenga abajo y menos cuando por el calor Sere decide enfundarse en esos camisones que le regalo Mina, los cuales dejan muy poco a la imaginación, confesaré que las duchas frías por la mañana eran casi una necesidad, lo que menos deseaba era que mi rubia se sintiera incómoda o despertara y se asustará viendo el tremendo tamaño de mi erección matutina, ocasionada por su culpa al pegar ese redondo y respingón trasero que posee a mi miembro. _

_Sonriente caminaba por el barco, iba hací__a la enfermería cuando uno de los chicos de la tripulación me llamo. _

- Doctor Chiba- _me gire_ –en unas horas llegaremos al muelle de Cartagena de Indias- _susurró - _el capitán quiere que todos se reúnan en la piscina de adultos para decir las horas en las que pueden estar en la ciudad y las respectivas indicaciones- _me informó._

- Gracias Alex, avisaré a mi esposa y estaremos en la piscina cuando el capitán lo necesite –_el chico corrió para avisarle a los demás pasajeros, yo sonreí por su animosidad, y es que esa clase de informes los hacían por altavoz, pero siempre los chicos mas jóvenes, extasiados y emocionados se encargaban de decirle a cuanto pasajero vieran cualquier anunció que consideraban de vital importancia, seguí mi camino hasta llegar a mi destino, deteniéndome abruptamente al escuchar las risas de Serena. _

- Eres muy bueno Brian –_escuché que le decía al chico esteroides de la fuente de soda_, _enarqué una_ _ceja y me quede observándolos_ –pero no debes volver a hacerlo –_lo amonestó fingiendo molestia, vi como el coqueto ese le sonreía con picardía_ - puedes distraerme y provocar que te suturé mal_- informó reprendiéndolo y volviendo a su pose de doctora-paciente mientras terminaba los puntos en la cabeza del chico._

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Son las hormonas- _le respondió coqueto_ - pero te juro que antes de mirar nuevamente a una chica linda me cercioraré de que no hayan puntas o esquinas sobre mi cabeza-.

- Oh, pues gracias, me quitas un peso de encima con ese juramento –_ comento Serena en tono bromista._

- Jajajajaja- _se rió fuertemente_ -tu esposo sí que es afortunado al tenerte, eres bonita, inteligente y con un gran sentido del humor, además eres rubia y como dije antes tienes cerebro, jajajajaja_- río de nuevo -_además doc, sabes como curarlo y lo que lo necesita cuando esta enfermo, eres…Lo que todo hombre quisiera- _concluyó mirándola con adoración yo me sentí molesto por el atrevimiento del tipo._

- Darién es doctor, él sabe todo, a mi aún me faltan seis semestres para terminar la carrera y en cuanto a lo de rubia y con cerebro, eso es para que te enteres de que no todas somos tontas –_ le debatió ella riendo._

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos Serena, desde aquí puedo verlos con claridad, son tan expresivos y nobles, pareces un ángel –_comento a la par que noté como_ _levanto su mano para posarla en su mejilla y juro por Dios que vi todo rojo, el monstruo en mi interior bramo por venganza, haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol trate de serenarme, acaso yo ¿Tenía celos? ¿Celos de un mocoso? Por Dios, ese chico era mínimo cinco años menor que yo._

"_Tu esposa también", me susurró__ mi conciencia._

- Brian yo…- _Percibí por la forma de dudar en Serena que estaba nerviosa, así que me hice notar. _

- Cof, cof… Amor- _dije al plantarme frente a ellos, acercándome a mi esposa -_-el capitán desea ver a todos los pasajeros en la piscina- _le comuniqué antes de plantarle_ _un beso muy casto ya que Sere Se aparto antes de que le mostrara al niñato que ese ángel ya tenia dueño._

- Termino de suturar y voy, si quieres puedes adelantarte- _me dijo con su habitual_ _sonrisa _-Hime tuvo que ir por el inventario de la semana próxima- _me informó. _

_Mi autosuficiencia se esfumo de golpe, i__rme y dejarla con ese… ¡JAMÁS! Haciendo uso de todo mi coeficiente o del poco que me quedaba tras mi ataque de celos encontré una solución sutil - ¿_Por qué mejor no te vas a lavar las manos y yo termino la sutura? – La animé _mientras me colocaba unos guantes de látex._

- ¡Eres un genio amor!- _Exclamó aceptando mi idea, me pasó con cuidado la aguja para dar el último_ _punto, trate de que la ira no me cegara, ante todo yo tenia un código de ética, y justo en el estaba pensado cuando el niñato habló._

- Es un hombre afortunado doc ¿Sabe?- _Suspiró_ -mi novia me dejo por otro, la excusa fue, según ella, que yo no le dedicaba el suficiente tiempo- _lo miré fijamente_ _logrando vislumbrar su pena, yo conocía bien ese dolor_ -¿Alguno de estos frasquitos sirve para reparar el corazón?- _Preguntó tratando de bromear_ _mientras me señalaba los medicamentos exhibidos en la repisa._

- Sé lo que eso significa – _murmuré, ya para ese momento el enojo se me había pasado _-desafortunadamente los científicos aún no encuentran la píldora para eso-.

- Tiene una muy linda esposa –_dijo con una medio sonrisa._

- See, muy bella y es MÍA – _hice enfasis en el mía_ -en algún lugar esta la tuya no te des por vencido _– le aconsejé, termine la sutura y coloque un parche, fui hasta la despensa y saque_ _un par de medicamentos_ –debes tomarlo cada 8 horas – indiqué, _el chico se levanto de la cama y tras agradecerme se fue. _

- ¡Sere! –_Grité_ –te espero fuera pequeña- _volví a gritar y salí._

_Cuando ella__ salió del pequeño consultorio me abrazo por la espalda dándome un beso en mi hombro derecho, me gire correspondiendo su gesto besándola lenta y profundamente, al percibir que abría sus labios aproveche y deje que mi lengua se deslizara entre su boca ganándome un gemido de satisfacción de su parte, el primer gemido que le arrancaba luego de esa noche, lo cual había disparado mi sentido de la oportunidad a mil, algo me decía que pronto seríamos una pareja normal en todos los sentidos._

_Caminamos con las manos entrelazadas hasta llegar a la piscina en donde el capitán __comunicó a todos los pasajeros los horarios y las indicaciones para bajar al muelle de una de las más hermosas ciudades de Colombia, un pequeño país de América del sur. _

_Cuando el barco llego al puerto de Cartagena muchos de los invitados bajaron rápidamente, Sere y yo fuimos hasta el dormitorio a cambiarnos de ropa. _

_Como en Cancún opte por algo fresco y cómodo, recorrimos varios lugares de la ciudad y terminamos en la vieja ciudad amurallada viendo como el sol se encontraba con el mar, Sere saco la cámara y nos tomo una fotografía, ella sentada en medio de mis piernas mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro y mis manos en su vientre, cansados volvimos al barco y ella se fue a bañar, yo volví a checar los E mail como lo hacía todas las noches, aunque ciertamente no pasé del primer mensaje, me encontraba muy desconcentrado en mi acción debido al ruido del agua estrellarse con el cuerpo de Serena, no podía dejar de imaginarme como cada gota acariciaba su piel y eso no me estaba ayudando mucho en el control de mi libido, suspire varias veces mientras trataba de recordar la fiesta de hallowen del instituto cuando Drew había ido disfrazado de escoses y no llevaba interiores puestos, recordar eso, sí que daba miedo y eso ayudo un poco con la tensión de mis jeans. _

_Cuando Serena salió del baño no cruce palabras con ella__, simplemente entre directamente a la ducha, abrí el agua fría y deje que la tensión se disipara por completo, si seguía asi iba a terminar nada bien al final de este viaje, deseaba mi liberación, el cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, pero nunca me había masturbado y no iba a empezar ahora con mi esposa a menos de quince pasos._

_Cuando salí de ahí, ya vestido__ con solo el pantalón de mi pijama debido a que hacía calor Sere se estaba peinando su largo cabello, llegué hasta donde ella se encontraba y le quité con delicadeza el cepillo de las manos y comencé a cepillar yo, después de unos minutos en que nuestras miradas se encontraban a través del espejo, tomo de mi mano obligándome a parar, se levanto hasta quedar frente a mí y colocó sus brazos en mi cintura, se movió hasta alcanzar mi barbilla y darme un beso justo ahí, con mi fuerza la ayude a subir un poco más atrapando sus labios con los míos mientras mis manos se movían libres por su espalda y el beso que comenzó suave se fue poco a poco intensificando hasta causar que un infierno ardiera en mi interior. _

- Darién- _gimió_- por favor detente- _susurró pegándose aún más a mi cuerpo._

- Te necesito_- le_ _susurré bajando mis labios por su cuello, en donde di un ligero chupón a la marca violácea que había seguía ahí_ – déjame amarte –_murmuré en un ruego -_ déjame enseñarte como debió ser nuestra primera noche – _supliqué, obteniendo como respuesta un gemido alto que salió de sus labios mientras ella agarraba mi cabeza con fuerza. _

- Hazlo -_dijo muy bajito _-tengo miedo pero deseo que me ames_- susurró_.

- No temas, te prometo…No amor, te juro que no te hare daño mi pequeña princesa -_le aseguré_ _mientras la levantaba para llevarla a nuestra cama_- te amo pequeña- _expresé perdido en el deseo y en algo más que no pude definir en ese momento, creí sentir_ _que las palabras eran casi reales, despejando mi mente bese nuevamente sus labios, noté que ella estaba_ _nerviosa _-sólo relájate y déjate llevar- _aconsejé con voz pastosa mientras besaba su cuello y clavícula dirigiéndome a sus pechos, desabotone uno a uno los botones de su camisón hasta encontrarme con dos perfectas cumbres, ni muy pequeñas ni muy_ _grandes, más bien justas y precisas para que mis manos las cubrieran totalmente _-perfecta- _murmuré en un ronco gemido contra sus duros pezones rosados._

"_Despacio comienzo en tu boca_

_d__espacio y sin quitarte la ropa_

_mi cama no merece tu cuerpo_

_virgen como el amazona_

_m__ucho para un lobo callado_

_i__deal para el amor"._

_Con __mis manos empecé a acariciarlos muy suavemente mientras me ganaba un par de jadeos de Serena que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mis labios seguían besando la piel de su cuello hasta llegar a esa pequeña división entre sus senos, seguí besando hasta encontrarme con su pezón, pase la lengua repetidas veces por el haciendo que ella se arqueara ofreciéndome mucho más, introduje ese pecho a mi boca y succione suavemente de el logrando que los pequeños jadeos que mi esposa emitía se hicieran mucho más fuertes, saber que gozaba de mis atenciones me hacía desear con desesperación ya estar dentro de ella, pero debía ser_ _paciente, al menos veía con gran satisfacción que ella no tenia ningún trauma después de tan espantosa noche, repetí mi acción en el otro pecho logrando que Serena enrollara sus dedos en mis cabellos tirando de ellos, haciéndome gemir, mis manos vagaron por su vientre ahora libre de botones hasta encontrarse con unas pequeñas_ _bragas a juego con el camisón. _

"_Despacio voy por tu corazó__n_

_d__espacio y me detiene un botón_

_m__ientras dices basta me ayudas"._

- Darién- _me llamo._

"_Es la guerra en tu vientre_

_e__ntre el sigue y el detente_

_q__ue hace decisivo el presente"._

- Shhh, tranquila, tan sólo déjate llevar- _dije separando la boca de su pezón lo suficiente para que ella me escuchara, mi mano libre se introdujo por la pequeña braga hasta comprobar lo húmeda que estaba mi esposa, lo lista que estaba para recibirme, introduje mis dedos entre sus pliegues mientras con mi boca cubría sus labios de donde salían infinidad de jadeos, me levante de la cama hasta mirarla fijamente, mi mujer parecía una ninfa salida de los cuentos de grandes autores, su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor, sus pechos un poco rojos por mis besos y sus bragas empezaban a mojarse debido a su lubricación. _

"_Tambié__n es mi primera vez_

_p__ondré el concierto de Alan Juez_

_p__ara relajarnos juntos"._

- Darién- _me llamo -podrías_…. Podrías apagar la luz –_susurró y aunque deseaba ver su rostro contraerse sin perderme ningún detalle, quería que ella se sintiera cómoda, así que resignado apague las lámparas ubicadas en las mesas de noche y desabotone mi pantalón quedando completamente desnudo para ella._

"_También es mi primera vez_

_s__iente como tiemblo ya vez_

_tuve__ sexo mil veces_

_p__ero nunca hice el amor"._

_La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas era poca__, pero suficiente para poder ver a mi esposa, y me encanto ver que su rostro no tenía ni un rasgo de miedo, aunque si podía ver que estaba nerviosa, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras yo deslizaba las bragas por sus largas y torneadas piernas dejándola completamente expuesta para mi, volví a tomar sus labios esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, haciéndola gemir, tragándome esos jadeos o más bien amortiguándolos con los míos, me sentía en la novena nube, Serena llevo sus brazos a mi cuello mientras mis manos bajaban hasta encontrarme con esa pequeña protuberancia que hacia que las mujeres experimentaran muchas sensaciones, nunca antes me había animado a tocar, había tenido varias compañeras de cama, pero la experiencia con ellas sólo había sido para satisfacerme a mi, no yo a ellas, aunque con Sere era otra cosa, muy, muy distinta, la necesitaba lista y preparada para poder adentrarme en su cuerpo sin hacerle daño._

- Darién por favor –_gimió al borde del desespero. _

"_Despacio voy por tu cintura_

_d__espacio y me detiene una duda_

_s__i es que realmente merezco…_

- Déjate llevar- _le dije ya que sabia que su orgasmo estaba cerca, curve mis dedos haciéndolos entrar en su interior bombeando de una manera rítmica, ni muy fuerte ni muy lento, sentí sus estrechas paredes apretar mis dos dedos en su interior, bese su cuello y aumente un poco el ritmo. _

… _R__obarme a la niña_

_y regalarte a la mujer_

_e inscribirme en tu ayer"._

- ¡Dariénnnnnnnnnnnn! - _Gritó arqueándose mientras sus fluidos mojaron mis manos y estuve muy tentado a bajar y beber de ella, nunca antes lo había hecho ya que sentía que era algo demasiado íntimo para compartirse con quien en verdad significará algo para ti, en ese momento recordé las palabras de Drew y Haruka en un plática hace años._

_Flash Back__._

_- ¡Sexo Oral!- Articulé encarando una ceja._

_- Es ambrosia de los dioses hermano- dijo Drew- Si es de tu pareja, claro ésta-._

_- ¿Lo haz practicado?- Pregunté no queriendo imaginarme a Lita en ese momento. _

_- He practicado muchas cosas- comentó suficiente - Lita es una fiera, pero en la cama es una ovejita asustada y se deja querer- rió arrogante. _

_- Demasiada información – nos corto Haruka que recién entraba a la habitación -¿De que hablan par de degenerados?- Cuestionó burlón._

_- Sexo Oral- respondió Andrew como si habláramos del clima._

_- Si quieres puedes decirlo por el altavoz- acoté sarcástico._

_-__ Si quieres volver loca a una nena o hacer que su experiencia sea inigualable debes practicarlo Dar- aconsejo Haruka - pero ¡OJO! Nunca en la primera vez, algunas chicas son un poco castas, digo un poco porque al final son bien cooperadoras –lo miré boquiabierto - con Mich no lo practicamos si no hasta la cuarta vez –informó. _

- Ohh- _dije simplemente grabando el consejo en mi memoria_.

_Fin Flash Back._

_La respiración agitada de Serena y su interior palpitando en torno a mis dedos me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, bese sus labios con adoración, siendo correspondido de la misma manera. _

- Te juro que seré cuidadoso mon amore- _expresé con ternura mientras hacia que mi miembro subiera_ _y bajara por sus pliegues, recogiendo toda la humedad en el glande_ –sólo respira profundo y relájate –_murmuré y bajo la luz de la luna vi un asentimiento de su parte_ –te amo- _susurré colocando mi miembro en la entrada de su cuerpo._

- Y yo a ti – _me respondió besando mis labios suavemente, empuje para poder introducirme, me aturdió un poco el sentir que a pesar de haberse corrido aun estaba extremadamente estrecha, sus uñas se encajaron en mis hombros y no pude evitar gemir. _

"_Tambié__n es mi primera vez_

_pondré__ el concierto de Alan Juez_

_para relajarnos juntos"._

- Duele- _susurró._

- Ya pasara pequeña, te juro que el dolor se irá- _la conforté_ _ uniendo nuestras frentes mientras me introducía completamente en ella, como la primera vez espere un momento mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba al tamaño de mi miembro, pase mi mano por su cadera alzándola un poco, eso me daría un buen ángulo para embestirla, Sere unió sus caderas a las mías y me embistió suavemente. _

"_Tambié__n es mi primera vez_

_siente como tiemblo ya vez"._

- Paciencia pequeña- _le pedí y bese sus labios saliendo lentamente de ella._

- ¡No te retires!– _chilló. _

- No lo haré – _la bese y embestí un poco fuerte contra ella ganándome un hermoso_ _gemido _-¿No te duele?- _Ella negó así que repetí la acción, tres embestidas más y nuestros movimientos se sincronizaron a la perfección, bese su cuello, su mandíbula, el hermoso valle de sus pechos, esa separación que me volvía loco y justo cuando estaba ahí sentí sus paredes nuevamente aprisionarme, gemimos al unísono, sabía que su orgasmo estaba cerca y yo no_ _demoraría mucho en seguirla, embestí dos veces más y Serena se arqueo en torno a mi cuerpo gimiendo mi nombre con desesperación mientas sus piernas se enlazaban a mis caderas aprisionándome más a su cuerpo, gemí incontrolablemente y alcance el tan preciado orgasmo, el primero con mi esposa ya que en el anterior había tanto alcohol en mis venas que no supe como la había hecho llegar a ella._

"_T__uve sexo mil veces_

_pero nunca hice el amor"._

_Me desplome sobre su cuerpo con la respiración acelerada y el pulso descontrolado __y mientras nuestros cuerpos luchaban enérgicamente por tranquilizarse me apoye en los codos evitando que todo mi peso se centrara en ella, subí hasta su boca y atrape sus labios en un suave beso._

- Te amo- _repetí, y curiosamente me pareció que la frase cada vez más cobraba sentido en mi vida._

- No más que lo que yo te amo a ti –_me dijo de vuelta, volvimos a besarnos y me gire dejándola a ella sobre de mi cuerpo._

- No te vayas- _le dije cuando intento bajarse de mi regazo, aun estaba en su interior y por primera vez luego de estar con muchas mujeres me sentía como en casa, pleno._

- No me iré – _respondió sonriendo_ _ mientras se inclinaba a besar mi tetilla enviando miles de descargas a mi vientre bajo _-debemos dormir- _volvió a decir cuando sintió como mi miembro cobraba vida nuevamente. _

- Eres una pequeña bruja _– recriminé_- tienes razón debemos dormir… Por ahora – comente pícaro, ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, _tomé la sábana y nos cubrí a ambos, coloque mis brazos en su espalda asegurándome de que no se iría, la dejaría dormir, pero la noche apenas comenzaba._

_Continuará… _

se quqe no tengo disculpas o perdón demore bastante tres meses para ser exactos no me pondré a decirles que la uni o el trabajo niñas era simple desanimo y la verdad tuve días en que no quería escribir mas pero ustedes no merecen k yo deje una historia inconclusa este cap va directamente dedicado a Anais y Martha jimenez por que chicas sin sus porras y sus recoradtorios no lo hubiese subido, tambn quiero dar las gracias a yesika Montoya mas conocda en este mundo como sailor lady garxx hermosa porque cuando creo que todo se cierra tu me recuerdas que a pesar de los 3800 klm que nos separan nuestro cariño y amor es tan real fuerte e indestructibe k ni los chismes ni los malos momentos nos separaran te amo de verdad mueñca y espero que siempre estemos allí una para la otra

El prox cap esta en beteo ya apenas mi linda amiga que lo termine se los estare subiendo espero no tarde es un cap muy hot donde veremos como evoluciona este loco matrimonio espero les haya gustado este capi agradecer a mi beta por que es la que coloca ese picante que ante mis ojos este cap parezca perfecto sin mas me despido de ustedes

Mayra

Posdata me importa un carajo estar en el club de los malos fics es lo que amo escribir es mi pasión y em encanta hacerlo….


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de S Moon pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Naoko T. yo solo me divierto creando historias con ellos

Entre amores y Mentiras

capitulo 9: Empezando una nueva vida

Pov de Serena

_Escuche lejanamente como tocaban la puerta sin despertar del todo vi a Darién dirigirse hacia ella y luego sentarse hundiendo la cama a mi lado algo suave tocaba mi espalda y luego algo húmedo daba pequeños brincos en mi columna vertebral me sentía agotada pero eso no quitaba la felicidad que sentía en todo mi cuerpo Darién me había hecho suya su mujer y no como la primera vez había sentido cada caricia cada beso, cada te amo y cundo pensé que había llegado al cielo me mostro que habían muchas maneras de disfrutar haciendo el amor sonreí tontamente y puedo apostar que me sonroje fuertemente al recordar cuantas veces habíamos tocado el cielo tres veces para ser exacta_

-Vamos yo se que ya despertaste-_susurro Darién acariciando mi espalda con algo muy suave-_Despierta dormilona –_dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja ¡acaso quería intentarlo otra vez¡ esperaba que no y no porque no quisiera si no porque estaba tremendamente adolorida –Sere-susurro quedito y yo no pude evitar sonreír mas fuerte cuando acaricio mis costados_ –sabia que estabas despierta –_dijo entregándome una rosa roja cuando me gire al verlo _

-Buenos días –_dije entre bostezos_ –

-Buenos días pequeña que tal dormiste-_dijo con un toque de burla_

-Nada bien mi vecino de cuarto me mantuvo despierta casi toda la noche-_segui su juego_ –

-Umm un vecino muy malo supongo-_dijo levantándose de la cama_ -¿café?-_pregunto_

-Por supuesto –_conteste mientras enrollaba la sabana a mi cuerpo e intentaba levantarme de la cama para acompañarlo_

A dónde vas?-_dijo ceñudo_ – tu vecino me ha mandado a compensar esa mala noche que haz tenido

-No ha sido mala le agradeceré cuando vuelva-_reí _

-Ohh le alegrara saberlo, digo que no fue una noche mala –_dijo llevando una pequeña bandeja y subiéndose de rodillas a la cama_

-Te amo-_le dije mientras me sentaba apoyándome en el cabecero de la cama_ -Y yo a ti princesa –_me respondió_-desayunemos pronto y luego nos daremos una ducha aun nos quedaron por conocer muchas cosas de Cartagena –_asentí y el depósito un pequeño beso en mi frente_

- No me gustan –_dije_

-No quieres kiwi?-_pregunto incrédulo con la cuchara y el plato en la mano_

-Si quiero, no me gustan los besos en la frente son tontos –_dije mirando algún lugar que no fuera su rostro_

-Y cuales te gustan?-_pregunto_

-Umm –_lleve mi dedo a mi mentón y fingí pensar_-no soy muy conocedora de besos pero anoche soñé con varios de ellos-_dije mientras sentía mi rostro cambiar de rosa pálido a rojo sangre_ –

Umm uno como estos-_se acerco hacia mi besando con delicadeza mi mejilla_

-Eso son fraternos –_dije _–se lo das a tus amigos y hermanos

-y que tal este –_beso la comisura de mis labios_

-Es un beso cobarde

-Umm eres una conocedora de besos entonces no?

-No

-yo creo que si a ver déjame intentar una vez más –_dijo levante mi mentón pero el roso mi nariz con la suya_

-Estamos en el caribe –_dije riendo_-no se nos pegaran las lenguas

-Otra vez –_dijo_ –cierra los ojos -_y lo hice esperando al expectativa, Darién poso sus labios en mis parpados besándolos lentamente_

-Beso mariposa estás perdiendo tus oportunidades señor chiba

-Ahh si y como lo sabias

-La tele –_respondí sin abrir los ojos_

-puedo intentarlo una vez más –_dijo y asentí, sus tibios labios se posaron sobre los míos suaves y carnosos, entre abrí mi boca dándole acceso a su lengua que de inmediato entro en acción quede prácticamente recostada sobre la almohada mientras sentía el cuerpo de Darién sobre el mío. Cuando mis pulmones bramaron por aire baje mis labios por su cuello el lo había hecho en la noche y supuse que le gustaría que yo lo hiciera, el gemido que salió de sus labios fue la afirmación que yo necesitaba, trataba de recuperar un poco el aire cuando sentí nuevamente los labios de el sobre los míos ahora eran muchos más fieros lleve mis manos a su pecho metiéndolas por la bata de seda negra que le tenía puesta. Gemí al sentir sus pectorales bien definidos Darién llevo sus manos hasta la sabana apretando mis pechos un poco, gemí nuevamente al sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a el_-Si seguimos-_suspiro_- así no vamos a salir de aquí –_dijo colocando su frente junto a la mía termino de servir la fruta y ambos comimos en silencio pero dedicándonos miradas me atreví a darle de mi cuchara y el acepto gustoso ahora si nos estábamos comportando como una pareja recién casada, cuando termine de comer el retiro la bandeja y nuevamente me beso este beso fue más suave_

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-_pregunto mientras acariciaba mis cabellos_

-Tu dijiste que era tu princesa no

-Lo eres

-Hay un lugar llamado el castillo de san _Felipe de Barajas_ me gustaría conocerlo y luego ir al _seminario de la popa _¿sabías que se encuentra hasta la punta de un cerro y que desde allí puedes observar toda la cuidad?- _el asintió_

-Iremos a todos los lugares que tu quieras pero ahora debemos bañarnos-_asentí mientras me bajaba de la cama y caminaba con dirección a nuestro baño me gire para ver a Darién recogiendo los platos del desayuno su mirada se encontró con la mía y sonrió se veía tan relajado tan en paz con el mismo, me sentí atrevida y le envié un beso volado y luego corrí al baño, abrí la llave del agua y espere hasta que el agua tibia salió me introduje en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos un poco adoloridos tome una esponja y unte un poco de jabón liquido con olor a fresas iba a empezar a enjabonarme cuando sentí como fue abierta la puerta corrediza enseñándome en todo su esplendor a mi muy atractivo esposo que me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa_

- Darién!-_dije avergonzada cubriéndome los pechos con mis manos y ubicándome en un rincón de la ducha se que era una estupidez después de haberlo hecho cuatro veces si contamos la fatídica noche pero estábamos a plena luz del dia _

-Debemos colaborar con el planeta- _dijo metiéndose debajo del chorro de agua yo estaba petrificada en mi rincón después de unos segundos me quito la esponja y empezando a tallar mi espalda estaba mucho más roja que Rodolfo el reno y si fuese navidad le seria de mucha utilidad a santa. Trate de no mirar mucho a Darién sobre todo su masculinidad aun no podía creer que eso hubiese entrado completa mente en mi_ –Sere- _me llamo_

-Umm-_dije sin mirarlo_ -Sin vergüenzas pequeña eres mi esposa-_dijo levantándome la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos sus labios se dirigieron a los míos mientras sus fuertes brazos me pegaban mas a él coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello empinándome para poder alcanzarlo el beso fue subiendo de intensidad poco a poco hasta que sentí que mi espalda se pegaba a algo frio sus brazos me alzaron un poco y ahora nuestra cabezas estaban casi a la misma altura_ -Eres mía-_susurro bajando sus labios por mi cuello pegue a cabeza al mosaico del baño disfrutando de la caricia_

-Toda tuya –_murmure presa de las miles de sensaciones que se expandieron por mi cuerpo cuando el succiono esa pequeña marca que estaba en mi cuello_

-Se que haz de estar un poco adolorida pero déjame entrar en ti –_susurro y yo olvide que me dolía hasta la punta del cabello, una de sus manos bajo hasta mi muslo y lo subió enredándolo a su cintura luego subió mi otra pierna y me alejo un poco de el_ –puedes recibirme esposa mía –_susurro con sus con palabras llenas de deseo y yo asentí. Sentí su glande rosando mis labios vaginales hasta colocarlo justo debajo de mi entrada una de sus manos bajo hasta mi cadera sujetándome fuertemente pero sin hacerme daño sentí como entraba pulgada a pulgada en mi interior y como mis paredes internas se expandían para aceptarlo dolia siiiiiii pero sabía que después de ese dolor tendría la sensación más placentera que jamás había experimentado. Cuando estuvo dentro de mi pego su frente con la mía _-Montame Sere-_susurro_

-No se hacerlo – _le dije temerosa al nos saber hacer lo que me estaba pidiendo_

-Yo te ayudo sujétate de mis hombros-_dijo y lo hice sus manos tomaron mis caderas bajo el agua de la ducha sus dedos se incrustaban en mi piel saco su miembro de mi en un roce lento y tortuoso podía sentir solo su glande estar en mi interior era una sensación única tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados disfrutando de cada pequeño choque de electricidad que buscaba afanosamente como encajar en mi vientre sus manos me bajaron hasta abarcar su longitud y nuevamente me alzaron_ –Mírame pequeña-_susurro ya abrí los ojos para encontrarme con mi perfecto adonis mi propio dios del Olimpo _-Hazlo tu –_susurro con voz ronca debido a su excitación me aferre de sus hombros y levante mis caderas sacándolo casi de mi cuerpo_ -Ahhhh- _gimió y me mordí el labio tratando de concentrarme en mi próximo movimiento y no gemir con junto con él. Baje por su miembro sintiéndome resbaladiza volví a repetir la acción un par de veces mas _-Mas rápido –_chillo_ –me estas torturando- _sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me deje guiar ayudándolo a levantar mis caderas nuevamente cerré los ojos concentrándome solo en el placer que el me daba_ –abre los ojos pequeña- _dijo y entonces no pude evitarlo_ _Lo bese mordiendo su labio inferior mientras subía y bajaba de su miembro_

-Odio –_gemí_- odio cuando me dices –_Jadee presa del deseo-_pequeña-_susurre en su cuello mientras le chupaba una parte de su piel de la boca de Darién solo salían gemidos y mucho más gemidos que me alentaban a acelerar mis movimientos un cumulo de energía se formo en mi vientre bajo y cuando Darién mordisqueo uno de mis pechos sentí como el espiral energético formado en mi interior se explotaba en mil pedazos siguió bajándome y subiéndome hasta que su cuerpo se tenso y gimió mi nombre mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba contra el mío_

_Agotada así me sentía ahora tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Darién mientras el acariciaba mi espalda pegado al mosaico ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando cambiamos de posición cuando nuestras respiraciones se hicieron normales Darién me bajo de su regazo y empezó a enjabonarme _

-Te hice daño?-_preguntó preocupado_

-No – _le dije mientras sentía que sus suaves caricias despertaban nuevamente el cumulo de energía_

-Entonces odias que te diga pequeña-_dijo burlón_

-Me haces sentir como una niña y soy tu mujer –_tape mi boca avergonzada por lo que había dicho_

-Cierto-_me dijo y le quite ala esponja para enjabonarlo sin tocar su miembro _

-Te amo Darién-_dije al terminar de enjabonarlo_

-Y yo a ti princesa –_dijo el dándome un beso cerro la llave del agua y me envolvió con una toalla mientras el se anudaba una a la cintura Me vestí rápidamente sin mirar que hacia Darién quería salir del barco y ya llevábamos casi medio día en la habitación cuando me coloque las sandalias y camine hasta el baño sintiéndome muy hinchada no me queje lo había disfrutado pero era muy molesto fui hasta el baño y tome un par de antiinflamatorios mi mirada se cruzo con la de Darién que me decía que los sentía mucho yo solo sonreí mientras bebía mis pastillas estuve tentada decirle que no saliéramos pero en verdad quería conocer la cuidad un poco más, hasta ahora era la que más me había gustado sin desmeritar los atractivos turísticos de Cancún._

_Darién me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos por las calles de la Heroica. Darién me dijo que era llamada así la ciudad llegamos hasta el castillo de San Felipe de Barajas inmediatamente nos agrupamos junto con otras personas mientras esperábamos un guía luego e contarnos un poco de historia nos escabullimos dentro del castillo decir que era majestuoso era poco era una verdadera belleza mas aun que las murallas que resguardaban la cuidad en tiempos coloniales. El guía nos mostro donde eran los calabozos y en mas de una ocasión Darién me detuvo para abrazarme besarme o decirme pequeñas cosas que según el al guía se le escapaban era maravillosa la manera en como el me trataba seguía siendo mi Darién el hombre que me rescato del destino que me asechaba nos tomamos un par de fotografías de recuerdo y luego tomamos un taxi para llegar al convento ubicado en lo alto del cerro de la popa el lugar era muy bello desde allí se podía ver toda la cuidad como en miniatura luego de caminar un poco por los alrededores del monasterio mi estomago rugía asi que fuimos comer a un restaurante cerca a las playas cenamos pescado con ensalada verde y patacones que no es mas que plátano machacado y frito, caminamos por la playa hasta que el sol se oculto._

_Darién se porto muy cariñoso y cuando llegamos a la habitación me beso y luego me fui al baño luego de darme una larga lucha para quitarme la arenilla de mar salí a la habitación en pijama Darién chequeaba sus correos como todas las noches me dio una sonrisa mientras dejaba el ordenador a un lado de la cama y caminaba hasta donde yo estaba Me refugie en sus brazos mientras el besaba la coronilla de mi cabeza alzo mi mentón para besarme y yo enrede mis manos a su cuello profundizando el beso_

-Quiero pedirte algo-_susurro cuando separamos nuestros labios, trague saliva esperando a su petición el me miro y sonrio_ –

-Dime-_pregunte insegura_

-El barco zarpa esta noche mañana en la mañana estaremos en Isla Margarita en Venezuela y de allí partiremos a Curasao y el último destino será la Isla de Aruba, se que pediste el permiso de la universidad por solo quince días pero me gustaría que estuviéramos un tiempo mas en Aruba lejos de todos solos tu y yo

- Darién yo

-Shutt-_coloco sus dedos en mis labios_,- no debes decirme ahora princesa solo piénsalo- _volvió a besarme y se metió en el baño, peine mi cabello debatiéndome entre aplazar el semestre en la universidad y quedarme con mi esposo un tiempo lejos no había nada que pensar lo amaba e iría con el hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidiera cuando salió del baño vestido con su pantalón de pijama y secándose el cabello camine hasta donde el_

-Tendré que aplazar un semestre- _le dije cuando ya estuvo cerca_

-Eso que significa

-Significa que tendremos que buscar un departamento el tiempo que vivamos en Aruba

-Oh princesa-_dijo el mientras me abrazaba_

–Gracias y no es necesario que aplaces el semestre puedes tomar las clases a distancia yo puedo hablar con el decano, mañana compraremos un ordenador y haremos la llamada _Nos acostamos sobre las sabanas y luego de un beso nos sumergimos en un profundo sueño el dia había sido agotador de muchas maneras, al dia siguiente desperté para encontrarme con el brazo de mi esposo aferrado a mi cintura me gire tratando de no despertarlo se veía tan hermoso dormido que no pude evitar quitar un par de mechones de su frente y delinear con mis dedos el contorno de sus rostro, no pude evitar recordar la manera tan tierna en que me había hecho suya en la madrugada, sus besos, sus palabras de amor hacían que mi corazón se inflara y rebosara de felicidad_

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos -_dijo Darién tomando mi mano y llevándola a su boca_

-Tan poco-_dije fingiendo estar ofendida_

-No tengo pantalones en este momento-_sonrió_-en que piensas

-En que te amo-_dije y era cierto lo amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo_

-Yo también princesa-_dijo mientras me apretaba fuerte pero sin llegar a hacerme daño_ –no quisiera salir de aquí pero hay que comprar tu laptop

-Podemos comprarla cuando lleguemos a la isla –_dije acurrucándome mas a el_

-Cierto-_dijo inhalando el aroma de mis cabellos-_amo tu cabello_-dijo_ –Sere

- Ummm- _respondí somnolienta pues me estaba quedando dormida_

- Debo ir a la enfermería-_susurro_

-¿Porque?

-Debo buscar algo además seguro querrás conocer Isla Margarita

- Si, pero estoy cansada, mi vecino no me deja dormir mucho que digamos

-Lo siento amor –_dijo apenado_ –Estoy bromeando me levante de su regazo, ve a bañarte y vuelve pronto_ –__dije y lo vi caminar completamente desnudo en dirección al baño_ - pediré de desayunar-_grite_-¿quieres algo en especial?

-Wafles, Cafe y algo de fruta ahhhh y Miel por favor-_grito_

- Ok- _pedí todo el desayuno y cuando Dar salió del baño todo estaba servido._ _Después de desayunar el salió a la enfermería parecía que tenía prisa por ir. Yo termine mi desayuno y fui a darme un baño lo necesitaba_

**Darién pov**

_Despertar al lado de Sere era maravilloso, cada día me convencía mas que había tomado una buena decisión al casarme con ella, era lista divertida y en la cama era como arcilla moldeable, me enorgullecía haber sido el primero en su vida aunque no hubiese sido de la forma correcta estaba completamente seguro que ella me había perdonado por esa noche, ahora iba rumbo a la enfermería había olvidado algo muy necesario _

_Al llegar Hime me recibió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba unos apuntes de su ordenador, pase de largo hasta la pequeña bodega y tome lo que necesitaba __**Anticonceptivos y la famosa píldora del dia después**__, la primera noche había sido precavido pero ayer fui un desastre primero en el baño y luego en la madrugada, no entendía el porqué tenia la necesidad de hundirme en el cuerpo de mi esposa, lo bueno de todo era que ella me recibía gustosa, sentía una paz conmigo mismo quizás y con el tiempo podría amar a Sere como mi padre ama a Setsuna solo era cuestión de tiempo por eso le había propuesto quedarnos unos meses en Aruba quizás un año por el bien de nuestro matrimonio, desde esa noche no había visto a Diamante en el barco cosa que me alegraba un poco puesto que si lo encontraba serena se enteraría el porqué de mi comportamiento esa noche _

_Tome el frasco con las pastillas y la píldora, después de aclararle unas dudas a Himeko salí con dirección a mi recamara donde pensaba pasar gran parte de la mañana junto a Sere, le había propuesto ir a dar una vuelta por la Isla pero se había negado asi que pasaríamos todo el dia en la habitación o al menos gran parte de la mañana _

_Cuando llegue a la habitación estaba vacía, me recosté en la cama mientras escuchaba el agua caer sobre el cuerpo de mi esposa metí las pastas a los bolsillos de mi bermuda y cerré los ojos disfrutando la melodía que sere cantaba y el sonido del agua _

_Estaba quedándome dormido cuando sentí como alguien se me tiraba encima_-¿Qué era eso tan importante que debías buscar en la enfermería? –_dijo Serena sobre mi_

_Me quede observándola lentamente esta vez no se había mojado el cabello y lo llevaba atado a una cola mal hecha tenía una toalla atada un poco más arriba de sus pechos y sus piernas aun se sentían húmedas sobre las mías, mi miembro reacciono dolorosamente a su cercanía _

- Darién-_me llamo golpeándome en el pecho_

-Vas a matarme Serena Chiba –_dije mientras la atraía a mi pecho besándola salvajemente con ansias, lujuria, deseo, ella respondió a mis besos casi con la misma intensidad, gimió cuando mis manos se posaron en sus glúteos mostrándole lo dispuesto que estaba mi miembro, deje sus labios besando su cuello y hombros cuando llegue a la toalla la retire para poder tocar sus pechos un gemido alto se escapo de su boca mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y su cara adquiría el tan característico tono rosa de siempre _

- Darién, Darién-_gimió_

-Solo yo Sere,-_le dije_- solo yo puedo hacerte sentir asi

-Solo tu-_respondió entre jadeos_

-Dime que quieres princesa-_mi voz salió ronca debido a la excitación que corría por mis venas y es que solo Serena me hacia que me volviera loco de placer_

-Todo-_dijo también con voz distorsionada_

_La gire rápidamente quedando sobre ella deseaba ver esos preciosos pechos rebotando para mi pero antes quería hacer algo que tenia en mente desde algunas noches atrás, la desanude completamente su toalla vanagloriándome del cuerpo de mi esposa, sus curvas delicada su piel blanca y sedosa y su centro cubierto de vello rubio tan dorado como el mismo sol. Abrí sus piernas poco a apoco mientras bajaba por su cuerpo repartiendo besos húmedos cuando estuve frente a su sexo no pude evitar respirar fuerte inundando mis fosas nasales de su aroma tan peculiar _

- Darién-_me llamo con voz temblorosa_

-Déjate querer amor-_le dije mientras pasaba la lengua por mis labios, estaba húmeda y solo con verla se me hacia agua la boca y mi miembro se retorcía dentro de mis pantalones_

-No creo que Dariénnnnnnnnnn-_grito cuando deje que mi lengua paseara entre sus pliegues_-Por favor-_dijo enredando sus dedos en mi cabello_

-Shutff-_susurre mientras volvía a lamerle ganándome otro gemido mas, creo que nunca me cansaría de ellos, lleve mi mano a ese pequeño botón de placer estimulándolo rápidamente, mientras lamia sus pliegues, mi recompensa llego pronto serena se dejo llevar en un orgasmo abrazador mientras gemía mi nombre una y otra vez. Limpie su intimidad con mi boca mientras acomodaba sus piernas que se habían cernido alrededor de mis hombros me despoje rápidamente de mi ropa y pose mi miembro en su entrada _

- Darién no voy a poder yo-_coloque mis dedos en su boca_

-Si podrás princesa –_susurre mientras empezaba a penetrarla lentamente –_somos uno_-le dije y me acerque más para besarla cuando estuve completamente dentro de ella la gire dejándola arriba_ –ahora muévete para mi amore-_le dije mientras subía sus caderas_

_Serena aprendía rápido el arte de amar asi que solo tuve que ayudarla por poco tiempo ya que ella encontró el ritmo perfecto, me sentía en el quinto cielo la vision de Serena sobre mi era maravillosa el brincar de sus pequeños pechos y su boca entreabierta en una perfecta "O" sabia que acabaría pronto pero necesitaba que ella llegara primero asi que me apoye con las manos sentándome en la cama y atrayéndola hacia mi y me lleve uno de sus pechos a mi boca haciéndola gemir muy alto tres envites mas y ella llego al climax no pude aguatar mas y me deje ir_

_Cai a la cama con sere entre mis brazos ambos jadeantes y tratando de controlar nuestra respiración la acerque a mi besando el tope de su cabeza_

-Te amo Darién

-Lo se princesa –_dije apretándola mas a mi y controlando mi respiración, no había vuelto a decir que la amaba porque sabia perfectamente que no era verdad la quería y mucho pero aun no la amaba o no al menos como ella se lo merecía, pasamos varios minutos en silencio hasta que ella hablo _

-Me diras que fuiste a buscar-_dijo sonrojándose la gire nuevamente dejándola en la cama mientras salía de ella, baje de la cama y saque la cajita rosa del bolsillo de mi pantalón_

-Creo que no hemos sido muy cuidadosos –_dije enseñándole la cajita rosa_

-llegan un poco tarde-_dijo y su rostro se baño de un rojo sangre_

-Estas_…-deje la frase inconclusa ella no podía estar_

-Ya las tomo-_dijo señalando la cajita_ –Michiru me las receto una semana antes del matrimonio, dijo que tu olvidarías cuidarte-_respire no había pensado en la posibilidad de tener hijos con Sere _-ven aquí –_palmeo el colchón a su lado cuando me acosté a su lado ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho_-Creo que no saldré de esta habitación en lo que resta del viaje

-Umm ¿Por qué?

-Creo que grite mucho, todo el barco debió enterarse que tu y yo…. Tu sabes

No pude evitar reír ante su temor

-Búrlate-_golpeo mi pecho suavemente queriendo parecer ofendida_

-No me burlo princesa solo que –_no podía dejar de reírme_-solo que no fuiste tan escandalosa, además asi me gustas y nosotros somos un recién matrimonio joven asi que al que no le guste pues que se aguante –_solte besando su coronilla_-quieres ir a bailar esta noche

- Darién-_me volvió a golpear_

-Oye-_me queje_-es en serio, no llevamos ni un mes de casados y ya me lastimas

-exagerado-_bufo_

_-_Entonces-_dije subiendo sobre su cuerpo sin dejarla sentir un gramo del mío_-Bailamos esta noche?

-sip-_dijo y bostezo_

-Duerme princesa yo velare tus sueños-_dije mientras la veía cerrar los ojos no paso mucho para que yo también la acompañará _

_Cuando desperté pasaba del medio dia llame a Sere y juntos nos dimos un baño no sin antes hacerla mía otra vez, no sabia que pasaba conmigo cuando tenia a Sere junto a mi era ¿química? ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? Fuese lo que fuese me tenia como un completo adicto un adicto de ella_

Nota : hola chikas si andaba otra vez perdida de verdad lo siento no es falta de inspiración ni tampoco es que no sepa como continuar la historia como algunas me expresaron simplemente yo reconozco que tengo errores de puntuación y no me gusta subir los caps asi por esa razón recurría a las betas pero mi beta ya no puede ayudarme mas asi que si entre las que me leen hay alguna que quiera echarme la mano con los siguientes caps de verdad se lo agradecería muchísimo sin mas las dejo leer espero que el cap sea de su agrado y de antemano pido disculpas por los errores de puntuación ¿les gusto? Como vieron a Darii, Espero sus Rev

Mayra


	10. Chapter 10

Loa personajes de S.M son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión personal

**Realidad….. Cruda Realidad**

Serena Pov

Habían pasado seis meses desde que habíamos decidido quedarnos en Aruba la isla era simplemente hermosa y su gente era bastante cálida. Cuando Darién aviso a su familia de que nuestra luna de miel se extendería un poco más Mina y Rey gritaron, chillaron y lloraron pero al final terminaron dándonos la razón, éramos un matrimonio joven que necesitaba estar solo para compenetrarnos mejor o al menos esa era la excusa que Darién había dado a sus familiares

Y ahora estábamos aquí dispuestos a salir, era la última noche de nuestra estadía en Aruba, Darién había empezado a trabajar en un hospital de la ciudad, era como una pasantía temporal y aunque el director estaba satisfecho con el trabajo de él y moríamos por quedarnos unos meses más, no pudimos, el director de la universidad fue tajante a la hora de presentar mis exámenes semestrales dando un no rotundo al momento que leyó el correo de Darién donde le pedía que los hiciera virtualmente, además le dijo que perdería su trabajo en el hospital

Extrañaba el departamento, las chicas, los chistes de Taiki y la mala cara de Yaten, extrañaba visitar al tío Ken y que los señores Chiba me llamaran hija, como empezaron a decirme cuando Darién me propuso matrimonio

Era feliz aquí, de verdad con Darién uno nunca puede aburrirse siempre estaba conmigo y a veces me llevaba al hospital previa autorización del director para que me fuese relacionando con la vida diaria de un médico, no podía creer que estaba a punto de terminar mi cuarto semestre de Medicina, hacía dos por semestre para poder graduarme pronto, Darién me ayudaba mucho a realizar las investigaciones, me recomendaba libros, pero no dejaba que me ayudara con mis deberes siempre tenía una pregunta para él y con una sonrisa él me respondía con algún párrafo de un libro.

Y ahora estaba aquí sentada decidiéndome que vestido usar, Darién había llegado del hospital hacía unos 15 minutos, me había dado un beso fugaz y luego de gritar un "_estamos sobre el tiempo" _ se había metido al baño. Mire los vestidos que estaban abiertos en la cama ambos eran lindos, sencillos y perfectos para la ocasión.

Suspire…. No sabía cuál elegir.

Anude la bata de baño a mi cintura mientras tomaba el cepillo, Darién no quería que cortara mi cabello, decía que era especial pero estaba demasiado largo y era casi imposible peinarlo junto, dividí mi cabello en dos y empecé a cepillarlo mientras pensaba que hacerme, recordé que en una novela una chica salía con una coronita de trenzas hecha con su mismo cabello, tome los mechones y empecé mi tarea cuando termine sonreí al espejo estaba perfecta era como el lazo rojo de Mina pero estaba hecha con mi cabello me gire a la cama …. El vestido, Darién iba molestarme si salía y yo aún no había escogido que ponerme, no podía elegir zapatos y maquillaje si no me decidía por uno de los dos vestidos

-Todavía allí –dijo mi esposo -sabía que tendrías el dilema del vestido –susurro

Me gire para llamarlo sabelotodo como siempre hacía y quede impactada. A pesar de los seis meses de matrimonio que llevábamos aún no podía acostumbrarme a ver a Darién así de sexy

Tenía el cabello mojado y el agua bajaba acariciando sus mejillas, su cuello, sus muy bien formados pectorales, su vientre se me estaba haciendo agua la boca y también otra cosa ¿que no podía jactarme de él?, siempre quería mucho mas parecíamos conejos haciendo el amor en las noches, por las mañanas, cuando el regresaba. El apartamento en donde estábamos, conocía perfectamente nuestras formas al desnudo, al principio me cohibía, no tenia con quien comparar a Darién, sólo sabía que era insaciable pero con el pasar de los meses mi vergüenza paso a un segundo lugar y me dedique a sentir y a amar a Darién.

No era tonta sabia que él no había olvidado del todo a esmeralda, pero era mi nombre el que susurraba cuando su orgasmo lo golpeaba, seguí bajando hasta encontrarme con una toalla atada a su cintura y sus largas y bien formadas piernas

-¿está todo el inventario preciosa? -dijo a dos pasos de mí. Dios! Ni siquiera lo había visto llegar frente a mí

-Completo –susurre en forma temblorosa cuando sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla y luego descendieron por mi cuello halándome hacia él, sus labios tocaron los míos y me rendí, entrelace mis brazos a su cuello mientras sus manos seguían bajando por mi cintura desanudando el nudo de la bata y delineando mi cintura

Cuanto amaba a este hombre…. Mucho

No separamos buscando aire, Darién me pego a su cuerpo dejándome sentir su erección, jadee y el pego su frente a la mía

-Es nuestro primer aniversario semestral y nuestra última noche aquí– suspiro -de verdad quiero llevarte a ese lugar y si seguimos así no creo que saldremos esta noche

Asentí

-Me gusta el blanco– dijo separándome completamente de él –está haciendo calor así que será perfecto– sonreí -no uses zapatos de tacón alto– susurro -debo volver al baño –ahora él sonrió -pero esta noche pequeña provocadora– su dedo se poso en mi nariz –pagaras con intereses– me dio un fugaz beso y volvió al baño, lo escuche maldecir cuando abrió el agua fría

Tome el vestido y unas sandalias de tacón playero, no sabía a dónde me llevaría Darién pero no debía ser un lugar muy elegante, sabía que no me gustan, coloque un poco de rímel y brillo de labios cuando me sentí lista salí de la habitación unos 20 minutos después Darién llego completamente vestido y perfumado al pequeño balcón donde estaba

Tenía una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y con los tres primeros botones sueltos y un pantalón negro, se veía simplemente divino

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto haciéndome sonrojar siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre

-Engreído- le dije apuntándolo con un dedo

-Así me quieres– refuto

-Así te amo- corregí

-Sere- suspiro

-No digas nada- le dije colocando mis manos sobre sus labios- ya estamos tarde –el beso mi mano y asintió

Salimos del departamento envueltos en un silencio tenso, Darién condujo el Volvo negro que habíamos alquilado por estos seis meses, cuando pasamos por una luz en rojo él se detuvo soltó su cinturón y el mío para atraerme a su pecho –perdóname- susurro

-Por darme una vida hermosa y ser tu esposa –le dije en juego, yo sabía que para él era difícil decirlo, por esa razón no lo presionaba pero a veces a mí se me escapaba un te amo y eso lo ponía tenso

-No te merezco- dijo y yo me libre de sus brazos y con mis manos sostuve su rostro

-Nos merecemos– dije solemnemente -No sé que hice en mi vida pasada pero me alegro de estar acá y contigo –acaricie su mejilla- cuando te sientas listo aquí estaré para escucharlo– varias bocinas sonaron avisándonos que el semáforo había cambiado de color condujo un rato más, y cuando divisamos la playa supe que esta noche seria inolvidable

Caminamos descalzos por la orilla hasta llegar a la parte rocosa lo mire sin entender cuando empezó a colocarse los zapatos

-¿Confías en mí?– asentí, mientras lo veía escalar la montaña de piedras y me daba la mano para hacerlo, me coloque las sandalias agradeciendo al cielo que fuesen bajas y sin tiras

Cuando pasamos las rocas lo vi, aún estábamos en la playa pero al parecer este lado era privado ya que nunca lo había visto, había un senderito de conchitas adornado con antorchas Darién empezó a caminar llevándome de la mano, al final del sendero había una manta en la arena blanca y varios cojines de colores, en una esquina había una botella de champaña con hielo y en una pequeña mesa a su lado dos platos, copas, cubiertos todo lo esencial para una cena romantica…

- Darién- lo llame

-Felices primeros seis meses princesa– dijo dándome un beso, nos descalzamos y caminamos al centro de la manta blanca, sirvió champaña en las dos copas y luego me paso una

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunte como tonta -estamos invadiendo propiedad privada ¿lo sabías?- él rio y yo bufe

-La playa es del señor Astrum, le dije que hoy cumplíamos seis meses de casados y me dijo que podía usarla junto con la cabaña que esta unos metros más hacia allá -señalo a lo lejos y bebió un poco de su copa yo hice lo mismo- sabes que él quería que nos quedáramos-asentí-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto y volvía a mover mi cabeza dándole a entender que si –A dónde fueron tus palabras –dijo divertido

-Todo es muy hermoso- dije- ¿de quién fue la idea? – la expresión en su rostro me dijo que había hablado de mas

-Es costumbre tuya matar a mi ego –dijo riendo, yo lo mire a los ojos- Esta bien Anais me ayudo un poco –soltó- pero sólo un poco yo fui el de la idea –dijo bebiendo un trago mas, chasqueo sus dedos y un señor vestido de mesero sirvió nuestra comida y lleno nuestras copas, comimos en silencio escuchando las olas del mar romperse con las rocas, cuando terminamos el mesero retiro los platos y me paso una porción de Brownie con helado de vainilla, Darién se levanto luego de pedirme un poco de helado y ensuciarlo varias veces en su rostro con la cuchara

-Dame un segundo y estaré contigo preciosa – me quito el plato de mi postre, él por lo general no comía pero siempre me pedía una o dos cucharadas del mío, lo vi calzarse y caminar en dirección en la que se había ido el mesero

Me recosté en uno de los cojines y suspire el cielo estaba estrellado esa noche y la luna se perdía entre algunas nubes traviesas, cerré los ojos disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza, hasta que sentí el clic y un flash y vi a Darién con una cámara en la mano

-lo siento, te veías tan en paz que quise tener un recuerdo más de esta isla, cuando volvamos a casa tu volverás a la universidad y yo también igual que al trabajo así que tendremos poco tiempo para los dos

-Quiero dejarla –dije mirándolo- la universidad, ahora soy tu esposa y debo atenderte mejor que –fue su turno para colocar su mano en mi boca

-Ni de bromas serena Chiba- dijo serio –tengo manos y siempre me sentí bien atendido –dijo colocándose a mi lado -nada cambiara, te lo dije hace seis meses te lo repito ahora.-

Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio busque su pecho como todas las noches y acomode mi cabeza allí, de dónde había salido eso de dejar la universidad yo amaba mi carrera y tenía una beca, no podía fallarle a Darién, sentía las manos de mi esposo acariciando mi brazo el viento soplo y temblé de frio no sabía cuánto llevábamos así callados solo sintiéndonos el uno con el otro

-Vamos a la cabaña preciosa- dijo Darién en tono suave- negué

-Quiero quedarme un rato mas- le dije

-lo supuse pequeña traviesa así que traje provisiones –dijo sacando dos barras de chocolate y una manta de lana gruesa detrás de los cojines

-¿qué hora es?- pregunte

-las 11:30 princesa- respondió el, llevábamos casi dos horas haciéndonos compañías sin hablar

-Este lugar es precioso Darién- le dije en un susurro

-Me alegra que te guste princesa –dijo él dejando un beso sobre mi coronilla, levante la cabeza y busque sus labios acariciándolos con los míos en un beso suave pero lleno de amor.

Ese amor que yo sentía por él y que ante mis ojos era suficiente para los dos, cuando el cuerpo nos bramo por aire me separe hasta posar mi cabeza en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, empecé a recordar la manera en cómo nos habíamos conocido, mi reacción al despertarme en su apartamento sólo con un short y una camisa enorme, su ofrecimiento como pase de ser su empleada a ser su amiga, novia y ahora esposa sin poder evitarlo mi mano se coló por medio de los botones de su camisa regocijándome con su bien formado torso, la suavidad de su piel, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve sólo ahí tocándolo, escuchando su respiración tranquila mientras las olas se estrellaban con el arrecife de rocas los dedos de Darién acariciaban las hebras de mis cabellos era un silencio cómodo, delicioso.

-Mi reino por tus pensamientos- dijo Darién

-En cómo te conocí– dije mirándolo a los ojos, volví a besarlo esta vez con más ansias, con más pasión dejando que mi lengua acariciara la suya las manos de Darién vagaron hasta encontrarse con mi cintura apretándome fuertemente mientras me recostaba sobre su pecho, el beso se intensificaba cada vez más, sentía mi cuerpo arder poco a poco.

-Princesa- gimió Darién con voz ronca cuando envestí mis caderas sobre su erección –Detente– volvió a gemir –vamos a casa, a la cabaña- negué

-Quiero quedarme aquí junto a ti, con el cielo como testigo, con las olas como música de fondo– gemí y en un rápido movimiento Darién estuvo sobre mí, sus labios descendieron a mi cuello lamiendo, succionando, mientras su manos acariciaban mis piernas subiendo por mi vientre hasta llegar al nudo que sujetaba el vestido, mis dedos abrían con torpeza los botones de su camisa y cuando llegue al último la eche hacia atrás para deshacerme de la prenda, tocar sus cuadrados hombros sentir la dureza de su espalda. Darién soltó el nudo en mi cuello y deslizo el vestido por mi cuerpo levante mis caderas para darle mejor acceso hasta que lo retiro por completo y allí estaba yo sólo vestida con una tanga blanca acostada en la arena con la luna como testigo del amor que le profesaba a mi esposo.

Darién se detuvo a observarme sus ojos mostraban pasión, deseo, trague en seco cuando su mirada se intensifico en mis pechos desnudos y sus manos se dedicaron a acariciarlos suavemente haciéndome arquear mi espalda en busca de mas -Tan hermosa- susurro cerca de mis pezones que están erectos con su sólo rose –tan mía- volvió a decir mientras su boca succionaba mi pecho izquierdo y su mano torturaba el derecho, mis dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos mientras él mordisqueaba y lamía mis pechos con urgencia, como un bebe hambriento, no supe en qué momento se quito los pantalones, estaba tan concentrada en sentir que sólo hasta sentir la punta de su miembro tentando mi entrada me decidí a mirarlo a los ojos

-Te amo- susurro -Dios sabe que te amo- dijo mientras unía nuestros labios, pensé que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Darién había dicho que me amaba, sentí tu dureza entrando en mi cavidad muy suavemente así que enrolle mis piernas en su cintura haciéndolo entrar de golpe

Gemimos a unisonó cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, sus labios se dedicaban a repartir pequeños besos entre mi rostro y mi cuello delineando como siempre la marca violeta en él, esa marca nunca se iba ya que él no lo permitía, cuando ya se estaba tornando rosa repetía la acción y yo estaba tan perdida en el mundo de las sensaciones encontradas que solo me daba cuenta hasta el día siguiente.

Los envistes de Darién eran lentos pero certeros, hacíamos el amor no teníamos sexo como algunas veces lo hacíamos, intentar una que otra posición para satisfacer a mi marido no era pecado, me concentre en chupar su piel, acariciar su espalda mientras sentía como el orgasmo se aproximaba a mí, el espiral en mi vientre se hacía cada vez mas imposible de aguantar un par de envestidas más le costó a Darién dejarme en las puertas del paraíso

-Te amo- grite con todas las fuerzas de mi alma mientras mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar por la sensación que lo invadía cada vez que estaba con él

-Te amo princesa- susurro con voz estrangulada mientras lo sentía expulsar en mi interior y se dejaba caer sobre mi cuerpo tratando de controlar su respiración, pasaron varios minutos en las que su cabeza estuvo apoyada en el hueco de mi cuello mientras yo dibujaba planos inexistentes en su espalda, su mirada se encontró con la mía cuando subió la cabeza y sin decir palabras busco mis labios y los beso castamente –te amo- susurro mientras se hacía girar dejándome arriba de él sin salir por completo de mi, nos quedamos unos minutos absorto en nuestros pensamientos escuchaba el corazón de Darién latir suavemente mientras sus manos vagaban por mi espalda, se estiro hasta alcanzar su camisa y colocarla sobre mi espalda, hacía frío pero el calor de Darién me mantenía calientita -¿estás dormida?- pregunto luego de un rato

-No- susurre mientras besaba su pecho y levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo -te amo- susurre

-Yo también te amo princesa– dijo él– me beso hasta dejarme nuevamente sobre las mantas y salió de mi inmediatamente extrañe su calor, tomo su pantalón y se lo coloco mientras yo me sentaba en la manta, se sentó junto a mí y retiro la camisa de mi espalda, me ayudo a colocármela y abotono los dos primeros botones se levanto y luego me tendió la mano, la acepte, cuando estuve de pie me alzo al estilo novia y camino en dirección a la cabaña, iba a refutar pero él me dio un corto beso, al llegar entramos a una oscura habitación, Darién me bajo y sentó en la cama mientras él encendía las lámparas a los lados y caminaba en dirección a otra habitación, por el sonido supuse que era el baño

Minutos después estábamos en la tina con dos copas de champaña mientras mi esposo me tallaba la espalda, sus labios atacaron mi cuello y yo me pegue mas a él en busca de contacto, me pregunte si eran mis hormonas locas las que me tenían así, tenía 20 años y nunca me saciaba de él, cuando el agua se enfrió Darién me seco con total dedicación y luego me extendió un camisón color verde de tirantes extremadamente corto, uno de los tantos que había encontrado en mi maleta hecha por mis grandes amigas

-No necesitas ropa interior– fue su respuesta cuando le pedí las bragas a juego….

Llegamos a Tokio a la 11: 30 AM, estaba famélica y me sentía muy cansada después de nuestra noche en Aruba, aun así, no pude evitar sonreír al ver quienes nos esperaban en el aeropuerto era domingo así que casi todos nuestros amigos estaban allí y digo casi porque ni Haruka ni Michiru pudieron asistir ya que estaban con el pequeño Peruru Tenoh, que había llegado hacía dos semanas atrás así que estaban bastante ocupados

El camino a casa de los padres de Darién fue bastante corto, no sé si porque me quede dormida en su pecho mientras Rey y Mina parloteaban sobre su fiesta de graduación o porque la enana había manejado demasiado rápido el regalo que su papi le había hecho de cumple, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Darién

-Papá está loco, mi primer coche lo tuve a los 20 tú sólo tienes 16– la regaño mientras ella bufaba al llegar a casa, Darién me disculpo con sus padres mientras me hacía subir a la que antiguamente era su habitación, estábamos subiendo las escaleras cuando nos encontramos con Taiki

-Sere- su sonrisa era sincera como si le alegrara mucho verme -¿estás bien? ¿estás enferma?- dijo rápidamente tomando mi rostro, debía verme fatal para que Taiki sacara esas conclusiones

Iba contestarle que sólo estaba cansada cuando la voz de Darién me interrumpió -Sólo está cansada por el viaje- su tono de voz fue duro, amenazante mientras su agarre en mi cintura se tensaba considerablemente algo que no entendí, porque él era su hermano –llevare a Mi Esposa a mi antigua habitación para que descanse- no pase por alto la forma en la que dijo "mi esposa" así que cuando llegamos a la habitación le pregunte

-Pasa algo entre tú y Taiki que yo no sepa – por primera vez desde que estamos casados me miro serio e inexpresivo, alce mi barbilla fingiendo estar seria también, algo entre ellos dos había pasado esa noche después de nuestro compromiso y yo tenía que averiguar que era

Él negó -Darién no eres muy bueno mintiendo, sé que algo me estas ocultando y ese algo está relacionado con tu relación con Taiki

-estas imaginando cosas princesa-

-Puedes creer que sea tonta, quizás un poco inocente, pero soy perfectamente consciente de que las cosas entre tú y él no están bien al menos desde nuestro compromiso- las palabras empezaron a tomar sentido para mí. Darién y Taiki estaban así desde nuestro compromiso -¿Taiki no quería que fuese tu esposa?- pregunte tristemente, Taiki era mi amigo pero parecía que le desagradaba la idea de que me hubiese casado con su hermano

-Qué te hace pensar eso– dijo agarrando mis mejillas tiernamente, su voz era suave y delicada

-Tú y él- el dedo de Darién en mis labios me hizo callar

-Taiki estaba actuando mal como hermano, le aconseje y le hice ver algo que no le gusto, el simplemente está enojado conmigo tú no tienes nada que ver, ahora recuéstate e iré a traer algo de comer para ti- dijo mientras me recostaba en la cama, en realidad me sentía muy cansada así que cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada con el particular olor de Darién caí inconsciente casi inmediatamente

No sabía cuánto había dormido pero me sentía como nueva, me gire para encontrarme con Darién quien sonreía, acababa de salir del baño y ahora sólo lo cubría la toalla atada a su cintura –amo cuando tus ojos me ven de esa forma– dijo burlón –pero mis padres organizaron una pequeña cena de bienvenida y debemos bajar en menos de 20 minutos, si no la duende alias la mostra Rey vendrá por nosotros– se arrodillo en la cama y me dejo un casto beso en los labios -¿dormiste bien?- Asentí

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 5:10 minutos-dijo él y yo casi me caigo de la cama, había dormido un poco más de tres horas y media –en el baño te deje ropa interior, tu neceser y algo para que te cambies– dijo y yo me levante rápidamente mientras él se cambiaba yo tomaría una ducha rápida para desperezarme por completo, en cuanto termine de ducharme me acomode una toalla y abrí el neceser encontrándome con la cajita mágica saque el contenido y chequee cuántas pastillas me faltaban, 3 en tres días bajaría mi periodo, no podía olvidarlas por nada del mundo ya que muy pocas veces Darién se protegía y no quería un bebe al menos no aún, salí del baño para encontrarme a mi esposo acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados se veía exquisitamente vestido con un jean y un suéter negro que se pegaba muy bien a esos pectorales que tenia

Qué rayos me pasaba, estaba viendo a Dar como un trozo de carne

Me senté a su lado y le di un corto beso

-¿estás lista?– dijo él abriendo los ojos, asentí, íbamos a bajar cuando sentimos el toque de la puerta

-ya la tuviste seis meses para ti solito Darién Chiba, ahora mi madre ordena que bajes y espera que te estés comportando-chillo Rey y yo sentí que todos los colores se subían a mi cabeza mientras que Darién reía como loco

Bajamos y ahí estaban los chicos, Mina me volvió a abrazar y yo la abrace a ella la había extrañado mucho, la cena fue sencilla y deliciosa luego pasamos a la sala donde mina y Rey me acapararon, Lita y Drew tenían turno y Taiki se había marchado en cuanto la cena acabo, Dar pregunto por su padrino y la señora Setsuna comento que le había tocado irse de urgencia a Francia

A las 9 de la noche llegamos a nuestro departamento que había sido cuidadosamente decorado y administrado por Rey y Mina. Darién me tomo por la cintura de espaldas y empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, cuando llegamos casi me voy para atrás

La habitación estaba decorada diferente y una cama tamaño King la acompañaba –tu closet es el de la izquierda y el mío el de la derecha-

-¿cambiaste la cama?- fue lo único que logre articular

-Esta es más cómoda, la mía está en tu antigua habitación y la que era tuya la donamos a un orfanato- dijo él– a uno bueno- sonrió

De eso hacía ya una semana, hoy era la primera noche que estaría sin Darién y lo extrañaba tenia turno de 12 horas de 7 pm a 7 am por esa razón las chicas estaban conmigo, bueno eso y que querían ver la transmisión de la Boda Real desde el plasma de 47 pulgadas de Darién.

-Ósea él me lo propuso, pero si me casaba con él debía dejar de ser yo- dijo Mina mientras veíamos la tele, eran las 4 am

-See conmigo también lo intento, pero ósea se está quedando calvo ya no se parece al niño lindo que conocí en mis vacaciones en Inglaterra- esta vez fue Rey

-chicas están soñando despiertas- susurre -ese hombre no las ha visto nunca a ninguna de las dos, dejen de fantasear y tu Mina hazle caso a Yaten de una buena vez, mi cuñadito está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y tú- señale a Rey- creo que es hora de que dejes de jugar con Nicolás al perro faldero

-Pues a mí me llego la invitación del matrimonio sólo que ese día a Michiru le dio por entrar en labor de parto y bueno, no todos los días tienes el sobrino más bello del mundo- dijo Mina ignorando completamente mi comentario

-Disfruta porque cuando lleguen los de Darién y Sere destronaran a Peruru-dijo Rey sonriente

-Eso no será por ahora– dije pero igual que el comentario anterior me ignoraron

Cuando empezó la ceremonia se quedaron calladas, me estaba quedando dormida puesto que la ceremonia era en latín... Creo que así pasamos las siguientes tres horas hasta que por fin salieron de la iglesia y montaron su carruaje para llegar al palacio de Buckingham -lástima que los cuentos de princesas ya no existen– dijo Mina en un suspiro soñador

-Eso es cierto– la apoyo Rey que había llorado a moco tendido –primero se casa mi Felipito con una tipa tan fea, vieja y arrastrada como lo es doña Leticia y ahora mi Willi

-Aún queda Harry- opine

-No. Tiene problemas- dijo Mina

-see se rumorea que es Gay- dijo Rey

-Quisiera una boda así, tú no – Rey asintió – Y tú? – me señalo ya que rey estaba conmigo en la cama y ella en una bolsa de dormir

-Mi boda fue perfecta como fue, no quiero imaginar el futuro de esa pobre chica y todos esos actos protocolarios

- A poco no te hubiese gustado hacerlo por la iglesia con Darién vestido de príncipe

-él no necesita vestirse para verse como un príncipe, él es un príncipe– dije

-y tú eres una princesa– se burlo Rey

-Mi princesa– dijo un muy evidente cansado Darién mientras llegaba hasta la cama y se acostaba sobre Rey

-oye la única que aguanta tu peso a gusto es Serena– dijo empujándolo, rápidamente se corrió en medio de ambas y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas

-Porque se demoran tanto para darse un bendito beso –dijo Mina

-Ni porque se tiene que besar en el balcón– dijo Rey

-Son actos protocolarios sus padres lo hicieron bueno su madre y padre-dijo Dar sin abrir los ojos

-eso es una estupidez- dijo Mina –ni loca le daría un beso a Yaten en el balcón de tu casa frente a miles de espectadores a nivel mundial

Pase mis dedos por la cabeza de Darién hasta que se quedo dormido con cuidado tome una pequeña toalla y la coloque sobre su cabeza para que sintiera el menor ruido posible, se notaba que había sido una noche dura, mas sin embargo no sirvió Mina y Rey parecían que hubiesen comido lengua y tomado café. Darién se levanto al baño cuando salió tenia puesta una camisilla y un pantalón de pijama de cuadros -Voy a la habitación de al lado así ustedes pueden hablar a gusto- dijo mientras se retiraba, me levante con cuidado dispuesta a seguirlo

-te perderás el beso- dijo Mina

-Me avisan– dije saliendo de la habitación, cruce la puerta de enfrente encontrándome con Darién acostado su brazo tapaba sus ojos -¿estás bien amor?– pregunte, él palmeo la cama invitándome a recostarme a su lado -¿Mal día?

-Perdí un paciente –dijo él con voz apagada

-Sé que hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos- dije acariciando sus cabellos

-Pude haber hecho mas –susurro girándose y colocando su cabeza en mi pecho

-SERE YA SALIERONNNNN- escuche la voz de Mina

-Ve con las chicas- dijo él, negué con la cabeza, aunque él no pudiera verme

-De que murió- dije cambiando el tema

-Un aneurisma en lateral izquierdo– dijo él

-Amor- le susurre suavemente

-Lo sé, no es mi área, pero era un niño Sere tenía solo 10 añitos- entendí porque estaba así -hubieses visto el llanto de su madre era algo…-

-Darién- suspire -no somos Dios, somos médicos, personas que Él pone en el camino para ayudarlo un poco, no podremos salvar a todos- dije haciendo que me mirara

-Eso lo sé-

-SEREEEEEEE YAAAAAAA- grito Rey -TE LO PERDISTE-

Darién rio -te perdiste lo más importante de la transmisión-

-No importa- baje mi cabeza hasta rozar nuestros labios –tengo a mi príncipe aquí y bueno- lo bese suavemente -tengo varios besos reales al día– él volvió reír -te dejo descansar, te gustaría comer algo

-Solo quiero dormir y me gustaría más si mi esposa me hiciera compañía, pero creo que esas dos extraterrestres no lo permitirán

-Les daré algo de tramal para que duerman y vendré por ti –dije riendo

-Te espero- me beso y me levante para dejarlo descansar

**Darien Pov**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que habíamos vuelto de Aruba, esa isla fue nuestro sueño personal, sentía que las cosas con Serena estaban tomando su cauce creo que ya podía decir que la amaba, amaba su forma de mirarme cuando creía que no la veía, amaba sus sonrojos cuando la alababa por algún logro, amaba la manera en que sus labios susurraban mi nombre cuando estaba a punto de tocar el cielo, amaba tenerla en casa y no estar tan solo …la amaba de eso no había duda

-Entonces porque lo hiciste- Grito Haruka Colérico mientras sus puños se apretaban intentando no golpearme

-Soy un imbécil- respondí

-Al menos lo reconoces– bufo Andrew a mi lado, ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para rebatirle

-Ya termine con ella– susurre

-Pero al parecer a ella no le quedo claro no?- bufo Haruka –Si no hubiésemos sido nosotros los que entramos Darién, si hubiese sido Serena o alguna de las chicas, quizás el doctor Tomoe? Maldición Darién qué diablos te está pasando

-YA BASTA– grite -termine toda mi relación con ella por eso la cite aquí y no en su departamento o en algún lugar donde alguien pudiera vernos, soy hombre maldita sea esa es la mujer que más he amado en mi vida

-PERO TE CASASTE- grito Haruka nuevamente -TE CASASTE CON UNA MUJER QUE TE IDOLATRA, QUE VE POR TUS OJOS, UNA MUJER QUE ES CASI PERFECTA

-Lo sé- susurre -y créanme la amo, amo profundamente a Serena, pero ella, ustedes saben chicos, ella me hipnotiza me vuelve…-

-idiota– volvió a interferir Andrew -Imbécil, Estúpido, descerebrado etc. Etc. Etc…

-Solo espero por tu bien que de verdad hayas terminado con eso, que Serena nunca se entere y que de ahora en delante te comportes como lo que eres, un hombre casado Darién- dijo Haruka mientras caminaba hacia la salida, tomo el pomo de la puerta y giro -No me hagas arrepentirte de llamarte amigo otra vez.-

-La regaste– comento Andrew sentándose frente a mí

-Lo sé– al parecer esa era la única palabra que salía de mis labios

-Si no hubiese entrado Haruka te estaría moliendo a golpes y sabes qué– dijo mi amigo -te los mereces por cabrón, tienes a una gran mujer en casa, por qué meterte en problemas por una mujer que no supo apreciar tu amor cuando se lo diste

-¿Puede un hombre amar a dos mujeres Andrew?- dije sin ver a los ojos a mi mejor amigo

-No lo sé Dar, mi corazón siempre a amado a una sola, arráncate a esa mujer de tu vida si tienes que irte lejos nuevamente vete, no dejes que ella dañe tu matrimonio, se feliz hermano muchos pensábamos que ya lo eras.

-Lo soy- rectifique -Sere es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida– dije pasándome las manos en mis cabellos

-¿Hace cuánto Darién?-pregunto Andrew

-Casi dos meses– dije derrotado –fue un impulso, fue pasión o qué diablos se yo que fue, fui un débil.-

-Si Sere se llega a enterar…-

-No, no lo hará– lo calle -esta vez he sido claro con ella, solo fueron un par de veces y no volverá a suceder, nunca debió suceder.-

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo encarando una ceja

-si me pones a escoger entre ella y mi esposa siempre escogeré a mi esposa, es quien me mantiene en tierra, he sido claro en que no deseo tratarla más, ni como amigo, ni como médico, quizás ese fue mi error hermano.-

-Es bueno que sepas en dónde te equivocaste, que lo reconozcas y que quieras encarrilar tu vida nuevamente, ahora debo irme si quiero estar presentable para la fiesta de tus padres– Andrew se levanto de la silla y antes salir repitió la acción de Haruka –No sé cómo te sientes, pero como hermano te aconsejo tomar tus cosas y desaparecer con tu esposa por lo menos en un tiempo prudente. Francia es una muy buena opción– dicho esto cerro la puerta dejándome solo, metido en mis pensamientos, pensando en por qué lo había hecho.

El timbre de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, por la fotografía de la pantalla supe quien era exactamente, suspire profundamente tratando de calmar a mi conciencia que no me dejaba en paz, pero era imposible, deje que la llamada se fuese a buzón tal vez ella pensaría que estaba en urgencias, cuando pude serenarme del enfrentamiento con mis dos mejores amigos marque los números para escuchar el mensaje

_Dar amor, estoy saliendo de la universidad pasare por la peluquería para que me ayuden con el cabello, no entiendo por qué insistes que lo lleve tan largo ya no puedo peinarme sola- bufo -en fin luego iré por tu traje a la tintorería, espero que no estés muy cansado y que no haya habido bajas en tu área, llega temprano para que puedas arreglarte con calma, mi rey te amo, te mando muchos besos. _

Escuche el mensaje tres veces, estaba haciendo lo correcto, debía seguir caminando por el sendero que había escogido, llame a mi padrino para ver si iba a ir a la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres, el viejo no había tenido un buen año, la muerte de Kakyuu y su pequeña había sido devastador para él y para Seiya nunca me había alegrado del mal ajeno y hasta cierto punto sentí mucho dolor por el hijo de mi padrino, a pesar que duro un poco más de tres meses en Francia había vuelto porque según él había dejado algo inconcluso, al tercer timbrazo contesto.

-Hola Hijo- dijo con voz cansada

-Padrino- dije tratando que mi voz no evidenciara lo mal que me sentía –Quería saber si vas a ir a la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres– dije

-Hijo- dijo tristemente -sabes que no estoy para celebrar- si lo sabía, mi padrino estaba muy preocupado, para Seiya la muerte de su esposa y de su bebe de apenas unos meses había sido demoledora, pero él nunca lloro, se encerró en él mismo, dejo la banda y se dedico de lleno a las empresas de mi padrino con sucursal en Europa

-Por favor necesito hablar contigo urgente y hoy– le dije con voz lastimera

-Sucede algo Darién, sabes que puedes contar conmigo hijo.-

-Lo sé, sólo necesito pedirte un favor y debe ser personal– susurre -debo ir por Serena, le prometí a mi madre no llegar tan tarde a la celebración por favor.-

-Está bien pero sólo un rato hijo- dijo él

-Gracias– susurre – te quiero viejo.-

-Y yo a ti muchacho- colgó

Fije mi vista en el reloj de pared en mi consultorio, habían pasado ya dos horas desde que Andrew me había dejado solo, tome mi saco y salí del consultorio hasta el parqueadero, cuando llegue al coche no pude evitarlo, estrelle mi cabeza contra el panel del volante

_DIOS HABIA SIDO UN ESTUPIDO, NO PODIA PERDER A SERENA, ELLA NO DEBIA; NO PODIA ENTERARSE_

Conduje a casa sin prisas, mientras pensaba como le iba decir a Sere que debíamos trasladarnos de cuidad por tiempo indefinido, cuando menos lo espere estaba en la puerta del edificio donde vivía con mi esposa, deje el auto fuera y camine rumbo al elevador, salude a Zack y este me pregunto si haba tenido un mal día, cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo del elevador me di cuenta por qué lo pregunto.

Mi rostro se veía levemente descompuesto y había algo raro en mi mirada

_EL PESO DE LA CULPA _

El departamento tenía poca luz pero la puerta de mi habitación estaba entre abierta y se podía observar que la luz estaba encendida, Serena tarareaba una canción que reconocí inmediatamente yo se la había dedicado en una de las salidas a bailar cuando el Dj se puso melancólico y cambio la tanda de reggaetón por una música muy suave y romántica

_Hoy te prometo_

_Amor eterno_

_Ser para siempre_

_Tuyo en el bien y en el mal_

_Hoy te demuestro_

_Cuanto te quiero_

_Amándote hasta mi final_

En el momento me había parecido una hermosa canción y cuando se la susurre al oído deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que las palabras se convirtieran en realidad, a pesar de que en ese momento no sabía que sentía por ella, quería amarla hasta mi final

Me deje caer en el sillón mientras escuchaba como mi esposa repetía esa canción... Sólo Dios sabía que yo amaba a Serena, pero simplemente no había podido olvidarme de esmeralda, tenía que arrancarla de mí, tenía que hacerlo pero pareciese que ni los años, ni las distancias y mucho menos el anillo que llevaba en mi índice derecho y que proclamaba que le pertenecía a alguien más, hacía algo para menguar el dolor de haber sido humillado por la mujer que yo creía amar

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de mi esposa me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, aún no estaba vestida tenía un albornoz cubriendo su tersa piel y el cabello recogido en un chongo donde salían pequeños bucles haciéndola ver perfecta

-Te escuchaba cantar– le dije –ven aquí princesa- señale mi pierna, necesitaba abrazarla, aferrarme a ella como muchas veces lo había hecho, cuando ella llego a mis piernas apoye mi cabeza en su vientre mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-Quieres hablar- susurro mientras la jalaba obligándola a sentarse en mis piernas, automáticamente sus manos se fueron a mis cabellos, la abrace mucho mas fuerte mientras sus manos trataban de calmarme al darme ese pequeño masaje que ella sabía que me sentaba bien

-Suceda lo que suceda nunca olvides que te amo– dije fijándome en sus ojos, ella bajo su cabeza un poco hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, no era un beso normal trataba de transmitirle que le había fallado pero que no volvería a hacerlo, trataba de que ella viese lo mucho que la amaba porque me había dado cuenta que mi vida sin Serena Luna no tendría sentido

Nos separamos jadeantes y con el rostro levemente sudado el beso como todos nuestros besos había subido de intensidad de un momento a otro, -Debemos ir a la fiesta de tus padres- dijo Serena uniendo su frente con la mía, yo asentí –Iré a colocarme el vestido y retocarme el maquillaje mientras tú te duchas y te arreglas– me dio un ligero beso y se levanto de mis piernas, respire profundamente y me levante para seguir a mi mujer

Dos horas más tarde paqueaba el Ferrari frente a la Mansión de mis padres, peine mis cabellos con mis dedos al ver al cantidad de fotógrafos que estaban invitados a la reunión, sólo esperaba que ella no cumpliera sus amenazas.

Este capi va dedicado a mi querida Lita Japon muñeca siempre contaras conmigo te quiero y te llevare por siempre en mi corazón, agradecer cada Rev chicas cada rev que leo me ayuda a seguir escribiendo por ahora no se vale matar a la autora puesto que no sabran que fue lo que paso para quee el tontarron de Darien metiera la pata estamos en la parte media de la historia asi que como evran este es el momento en que todas querremos incendiar al doctor Chiba, espero tenerles pronto el siguiente cap y un agradecimiento especial a mi amixx Cata por ayudarme a mejorar este capi….

Un beso

Aryam shields Masen


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T yo solo me divierto con ellos….

Nota de autor: se que se mueren por leer chicas pero en fin ese cap es todo un pov de Darién ya que los siguientes tres o cuatro caps son Sere pov Besos sin más los dejo con

**Cruda Realidad….. Parte II**

Al entrar a la casa todas las miradas se enfocaron en nosotros, mi esposa se veía realmente hermosa y a pesar de casi tener un año de casados ella no había cambiado mucho, Lita y Rey se habían encargado de que ella y Mina supieran algo de protocolo y que hacer en reuniones como estas y mi bella esposa era como una esponjita absorbiendo toda la información que le daban.

No podía perder a la hermosa mujer que al igual que hace un año atrás me tenía fuertemente sujeto del brazo.

-Tranquila– le susurré -no me separare de ti- dije sabiendo que eso era lo que ella temía y yo también para ser sinceros, busque con la mirada a mis padres y empecé a ver que importantes personajes nos acompañarían hoy.

Estaban los Furuhata, los Kumada, mi padrino, mis amigos, unos socios del bufete, varios amigos de mi padre, mis hermanos obviamente y para terminar los Black y los Moon, busque a Esmeralda con la mirada pero no la encontré, al que si vi fue a Diamante que levanto su copa mientras miraba descaradamente a la mujer que llevaba del brazo

Apreté los puños de impotencia él tenia gran parte de que yo me sintiera como una escoria, aunque el único culpable de que estuviese así era yo, enfoque a mis padres y camine junto con Serena a donde estaban ellos.

-Madre- dije dándole un beso mientras Sere abrazaba a mi papá.

-Hija estás muy hermosa– dijo mi madre cuando ella se acerco a saludarla.

-Veo que esta vez la reunión es un poco mas intima- dije observando que habían pocos invitados.

-Tu madre quería algo más en familia y ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirla?-dijo mi padre abrazando a mi madre por la cintura, en el fondo de mi corazón desee poder llegar a los 22 años de casado con Serena, apreté a mi esposa a mi cuerpo sonriendo como lo hacía mi padre.

-Me encanta esa canción– dijo mamá -me llevas a bailar cariño- mi padre asintió de inmediato

-Nos vemos chicos- dijo mi padre mientas caminaba hasta la pista

Invite a mi esposa a bailar conmigo, ella se pego a mi pecho mientras yo la hacia mecerse al compas de la música.

Bailamos un par de piezas hasta que mi padrino se acerco a nosotros susurrándome que quería bailar con mi esposa, la solté delicadamente y camine fuera de la pista sin despegar los ojos de ella, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, llegue hasta la mesa de bebidas y pedí un whiskey doble con hielo Andrew estaba en la barra, me dio una palmada en el hombro de apoyo mientras yo observaba como mi princesa dejaba reposar su rostro en el pecho de mi padrino y el viejo besaba su coronilla.

En el poco tiempo que Sere y mi padrino se conocían se habían hecho buenos amigos, para él había sido como si Serenity volviera de la muerte, quizás porque su hija y mi esposa eran del mismo año y para estas alturas debería tener la misma edad, suspire no podía hacerle daño al ángel que había alegrado mis días.

-Darién- me llamaron y me gire para encontrar a la causante de todos mis miedos.

-Por favor ya todo está dicho– le susurre mientras caminaba buscando a Rey, la tome de la mano sin importar que estaba con Nicolás y la lleve a la pista, dos canciones más tarde tenia a mi princesa nuevamente segura entre mis brazos mientras ella hablaba animadamente con Michiru y Lita.

-Darién, Serena no se va a desaparecer si la dejas sola un ratito-Dijo Lita con tono burlón al ver que si Sere se movía yo inmediatamente ocupaba mi lugar a su lado.

-Puedes ir con tus amigos amor– dijo mi esposa dándome un casto beso -Yo estaré con las chicas.-

-Te prometí no dejarte sola– dije en su oído.

-Estaré bien, ve y diviértete– volvió a darme otro beso y me dio un ligero empujón para que me fuese de allí, barrí con mi mirada el lugar buscando nuevamente a la mostra duendecillo que tengo por hermana

-Rey– la llame justo antes de llegar a la barra donde estaban mis hermanos y mis mejores amigos

-Dar- me dijo con enfado -¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?- su mirada hacia el mayor de los Kumada era tierna y de verdad parecía que estaba siendo bastante importuno.

-Por favor- hice un pequeño puchero muy parecido al de ella, la vi soltar la mano de Nicolás y caminar con desgano hacia mí.

-Dime qué quieres antes que me arrepienta- bufo.

-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo- bese sus cabellos, que como siempre estaban sueltos –Necesito que te quedes al pendiente de Serena.-

-Dar, esta con las chicas- apunto hacia ella.

-Lo sé, no ha estado sintiéndose bien últimamente– Mentí - y tengo que hablar algo importante con mi padrino, sólo no te alejes de ella no dejes que vaya sola a ningún lugar– Rey me miraba inexpresiva -Por favor.-

-Está bien, no sabia que eras tan sobre protector- bufo y empezó a caminar, iba a ir donde el viejo pero Rey me tomo por el brazo- espero que mi regalo valga la pena- volví a besar su cabellera negra y me dispuse a buscar a mi padrino.

Afortunadamente en esos momentos el llegaba a la mesa de bebidas así que no demore mucho para encontrarlo, quería que se acabara esta fiesta cuanto antes, quería entregar los regalos y llevarme mi esposa a casa sana salva e inocente aún.

-Viejo- toque la espalda de mi padrino haciéndolo que se girara a verme –Es necesario que hable contigo necesito- peine mis cabellos con mis dedos -necesito un favor personal.-

-Vamos al Jardín hijo– dijo mi padrino –hay menos personas y menos música así que podremos hablar tranquilos.-

-Pero…- me gire para ver a mi esposa hablar con Mina y Lita, estaba riendo y se veía tan feliz, era nuestra segunda navidad juntos y por nada del mundo deseaba que la pasara mal hoy –quedan pocas personas padrino, los socios del bufete ya se están yendo y solo quedara la familia para la cena y bueno algunos invitados podemos hablar cuando la cena haya acabado.-

-Hijo no puedo quedarme hasta la cena le prometí a…–

-Por favor- interrumpí tratando de hacerlo recapacitar.

-Está bien hijo sólo me quedare hasta después de la cena, debajo del árbol están los obsequios que he traído para ustedes haz el honor de entregarlos por mí– asentí, sabía que mi padrino no la estaba pasando muy bien el día de hoy, la fecha no era su favorita desde la muerte de su esposa e hija,

Decidí hacerle caso a la mujer de uno de mis mejores amigos e irme a tomar una copa con ellos sin despegar la vista de mi esposa.

-Hola- dije cuando llegue frente a ellos.

-Hola Dar- Saludo zafiro con entusiasmo, Andrew sonrió y Haruka me miro directamente a los ojos -Chicos me gustaría hablar con Haru a solas– dije y ellos asintieron retirándose de la barra.

-Odio cuando me miras así- le dije

-Odio cuando los hombres se vuelven estúpidos- dijo mi amigo atacando

-Yo me odio lo suficiente por los dos- metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón

-Eso es bueno- sonrió, y yo también lo hice -eres un jodido cabron ¿lo sabías?- asentí -en qué carajos estabas pensando cuando te acostaste con esta mujer– su postura era relajada y al parecer ya no tenía ganas de matarme.

-No estaba pensando- respondí y era cierto.

-Seguro- susurro -qué vas a hacer- Miro en dirección a nuestras esposas.

-No lo sé, he pensado irme lejos pero aun debo proponérselo a ella.-

-Deberías contarle la verdad- negué con la cabeza-te evitarías un dolor de cabeza si se entera por algún tercero.-

-Si fuera tu caso le contarías a Michiru que te dejaste llevar dos veces por la tentación de la carne– contraataque

-No estamos hablando de mi yo amo verdaderamente a mi mujer, lo último que quiero es dañarla.-

-Yo tampoco quiero dañar a Serena.-

-Y no pensaste en eso cuando tu– movió la mano terminando de señalar a mi miembro- pensó por ti.-

-Haruka– suspire -Deseo dejar todo esto atrás, soy feliz con Sere y no sé qué diablos me paso con Esmeralda, esas noches cuando quería pensar ya era demasiado tarde, pero no lo volveré a hacer me estoy enamorando de Serena, puedo sentirlo quizás aun no la ame como ella me ama a mi pero sé que podre olvidar esto y ser feliz junto a ella.-

-¿Y si alguien le cuenta?- Pregunto

-Solo lo saben tú y Andrew-respondí

-El sol no se tapa con un dedo Darién -dijo mi amigo llevándose su copa a la boca –Voy con mi mujer, tu debes ir con la tuya. Uno nunca sabe a qué atenerse con Esmeralda y eso lo sé desde hace 4 años cuando después de perjurar que amaba completamente al estúpido de mi mejor amigo, lo dejo viendo un palmo de narices el día de su boda.-

Fue un golpe bajo, Haruka sabia cuanto me dolía que me recordaran ese día, tome un margarita para mi esposa y camine detrás de mi mejor amigo.

Luego de pasar un rato con las mujeres nos llamaron porque servirían la cena a pesar de que mucha gente ya se había ido y que eran pasadas las 11 de la noche aun había una gran cantidad de invitados, Sere se disculpo porque tenía que ir al tocador vi en Esmeralda la intención de levantarse y me tense, gracias a Dios Mina la acompaño ese estúpido dicho que las mujeres nunca saben ir sola al baño me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

Sabía que Esmeralda no era tonta estaba esperando el momento oportuno para decir todo, sólo que yo no le daría ese momento.

-Ey Chiba- me gire a ver quien estaba llamándome aunque su tono de voz ya me decía quien era -Veo que has pulido a la muñequita- dijo llevándose una copa a su asquerosa boca.

-Solo quiere provocarte- susurro Yaten a mi lado.

-Esta como quiere la condenada, que cuerpo, que trasero- tense mis manos era de mi esposa de la que estaba hablando -y esos pechos si que hay cómo divertirse con esa mujer- susurro en voz baja sólo diciéndomelo a mi ya que sus padres y los míos estaban bastante retirados de nuestros asientos.

-Y es mía– Dije fuerte y claro, quise decirle más pero Sere llego a mi lado dándome un pequeño beso.

La cena fue aparentemente tranquila aunque podíamos sentir la tensión gracias a Esmeralda y Diamante, ellos estaban en pleno trámites de divorcio ya que después de que Esmeralda perdiera a su bebe, Diamante Exigió estar libre nuevamente.

No pude evitar recordar que hace un año atrás yo estaba presenciando el comienzo lo que se veía sería un matrimonio estable y ahora un año después ese matrimonio era un fracaso, no puede evitar preguntarme si esmeralda y yo hubiésemos durado un poco más.

-Amor- susurro Serena mirándome fijamente –¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto, negué rápidamente con la cabeza -Haz dejado de comer pensé que…-

-Estoy bien, ya te dije lo hermosa que luces esta noche ?-

-Tú también… estás muy apuesto- se sonrojo -has estado muy pensativo desde que llegamos y no quisiste contarme por qué razón llegaste tan mal a casa.-

-Es una bobería del hospital– mire hacia enfrente encontrándome con Haruka y su mirada reprobatoria -Es navidad, y si he estado pensativo es porque recordaba que hace un año tome la mejor decisión de mi vida, la de pedirte que fueras mi esposa– tome su mano y deposite un pequeño beso.

-Te amo- dijo ella suavemente.

-Y yo a ti-le dije tocando su nariz con mi dedo.

-Disculpen– la voz de Esmeralda nos hizo girar a todos a su dirección -tengo algo que decir- dijo y yo empecé a ver todo confuso una parte de mi decía que tomara a Serena y huyera del lugar pero mi cuerpo parecía pegado a la silla, ya que por más que mi mente gritara que hiciera algo no podía ni moverme.

-como si alguien quisiera escucharla– susurro Mina, Rey asintió.

-Es para mí un Honor– Esmeralda se aclaro la garganta –Estar con ustedes esta noche, así que quiero hacer un brindis por el matrimonio entre Setsuna y Thomas Chiba, no siempre puede verse a una pareja así de feliz y entregada que se aman tanto como ustedes.-

-Gracias querida- dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lastima que sus hijos sigan el ejemplo- bufo Diamante.

Esmeralda se sentó y nuevamente como si nada hubiese pasado siguió comiendo, me tarde unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hice agarre fuertemente la mano de mi esposa y trate de comer aunque mi estomago estuviese completamente cerrado.

Varios de los invitados se marcharon después de la cena quedando los más allegados a la familia y por supuesto mis amigos.

Lita, Zaf y Esmeralda estaban aun con sus padres, al igual que Andrew que acompañaba a su novia, Haruka y Mina eran como dos hijos más para mis padres así que ellos también se encontraban en la mansión.

Las Chicas se habían esfumado y solo habíamos quedado los hombres departiendo en la sala junto con Esmeralda, su madre y la mía.

-Hijo ya debo irme- dijo mi padrino con voz cansina

-Vamos al jardín– le dije y juntos caminamos hasta llegar al lugar en donde meses atrás se había efectuado mi boda.

-Tú dirás hijo- hablo mi padrino cuando estuvimos los dos solos, peine mis cabellos con mis manos y hable.

-Veras viejo, he cometido un error, uno bien grande, así que he decidido irme con Sere a Francia durante un tiempo– por los ojos de mi padrino pude ver una gran alegría, como si le alegrase el hecho de que nos fuésemos a vivir a su país natal -sé que con lo de la muerte de Kakyuu, Seiya ha de estar muy deprimido y no ha de querer ver a nadie en su casa, pero necesito que nos permitas alojarnos en tu casa al menos unas semanas mientras consigo una pasantía temporal y la universidad para que Sere termine sus estudios.

-¿Quieres hablarme de tu error?- Negué -¿Serena ya lo sabe?

-Es por eso que quiero irme- dije mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas -amo a Serena, a mi manera pero la amo padrino y deseo ser feliz con ella yo…Yo simplemente me equivoque pero…-no pude seguir hablando me había desmoronado y ahora lloraba como hace mucho no lo hacia-Quiero ser feliz padrino, quiero amar a mi esposa como ella se lo merece, cuando estuvimos en Aruba fuimos felices y quiero encontrar otra vez esa felicidad

-Te entiendo hijo- mi padrino se sentó a mi lado colocando su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo -Me iré a Francia en dos meses, arregla todo y tú y tu esposa pueden irse conmigo si así lo desean.-

-Gracias, pero me gustaría que fuese después de las fiestas.-

-Tan malo fue Darién– mi padrino frunció el ceño y me miro preocupado.

-Es lo mejor padrino, solo me falta renunciar al hospital y solicitar el traslado de las universidades tanto de Serena como la mía y contarle todo a ella.

-Es que aun no lo sabe- dijo mi padrino asombrado

-Eso lo decidí esta tarde padrino fue algo repentino y no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella.-

-Hijo, yo dure seis años casado con tu madrina antes de que la muerte me la arrebatara, quizás no tengo mucha experiencia, pero cuando se está casado hay decisiones, como las que acabas de tomar, se toman entre dos

-Lo sé- comente

-Yo debo irme, recuerda que debes entregar mis regalos.-

-Lo hare

-Vienes conmigo.-

-No me quedare un rato mas, mientras Rey decide que es hora de repartir los obsequios –mi padrino asintió -Si vez a Sere puedes decirle que estoy acá

-Si hijo, Feliz Navidad.-

-Feliz navidad padrino, me levante abrazando fuertemente al viejo, cuando ya se había ido seque mis lagrimas y me senté nuevamente en la banca cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba cuando mi vida se había vuelto un desastre.

Flash Back-

Había terminado el turno temprano, quería pasar por Sere a la universidad y luego comer fuera teníamos dos meses de haber regresado de Aruba y a pesar que habíamos tenido poco tiempo para nosotros por sus estudios, los míos y el trabajo n el hospital los fines de semana nos dedicábamos a consentirnos un poco, amaba hacerle el amor a mi mujer, Serena se entregaba de una manera total y parecía que lo único que recordaba era mi nombre cuando lo decía entre jadeos y gemidos, y no era la única, cuando me adentraba en su cuerpo parecía que todo lo que nos rodeaba desparecía y sólo estábamos ella y yo, ella buscando mi placer y yo buscando el suyo, no siempre hacíamos el amor a veces solo hablábamos mientras estábamos abrazados en la cama o nos dábamos pequeños besos y eso al final siempre terminaban con ella y yo desnudos.

-Doctor Chiba- me llamo celeste con urgencia.

-tenemos una paciente en urgencia tiene 32 semanas de embarazo y está sangrando mucho.-

-llévame con ella- dije rápidamente mientras salía detrás de una de las mejores enfermeras del hospital.

Cuando llegamos a urgencias me dirigí inmediatamente a la camilla de la mujer cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al reconocer a la chica… era Esmeralda

-Esme- la llame como cuando éramos novios -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿puedes escucharme?

-Darién- susurro gimoteando -el maldito me empujo- lloro –salva a mi bebe Darién por favor no quiero que le pase nada– dijo perdiendo el conocimiento

-Qué le han suministrado– pregunte rápidamente al chico que se encontraba con ella -Celeste ubica a la Doctora Michiru de Tenoh hay que llevarla a sala de partos, el pulso del bebe esta descendiendo rápidamente

Rápidamente llevamos la camilla al quirófano y minutos después Michiru estaba preparada para practicar una cesárea, pero tardamos demasiado el bebe de Esmeralda no nació vivo.

Lo reanime, hice hasta lo imposible porque reviviera pero fue imposible.

Mi día se había vuelto una mierda en menos de diez segundos.

Llegue a casa hecho un desastre, afortunadamente Serena no había llegado aún, me fui a la habitación de invitados y llore, a veces pensaba que no era buen médico ya que no soportaba cuando un paciente moría en mis manos y yo no podía hacer nada.

Me levante con parsimonia y me metí en la ducha tratando de calmarme Sere se afectaba mucho cuando me veía así y no quería asustarla no podía negar que la muerte de este bebe me la tomaba mucho más personal cuando me entere de su existencia rogué a todos lo dioses para que él no naciera.

Pero luego cuando regresamos de nuestro viaje Lita contaba tantas cosas de su hermana y sobrino se apreciaba por sus palabras que su hermana era feliz así que en cierto punto yo también lo era.

Fin Flash Back….

Sentí un taconeo a mi espalda e imagine que Serena había salido tal como se lo había pedido a mi padrino, pero fue cuando se sentó a mi lado que me di cuenta que no era mi esposa…No era su olor, no era su aura

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte mordaz

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo ella con voz suave

-No, tú y yo ya hablamos suficiente, te quiero lejos de mí, lejos de mi esposa, lejos de mi familia.-

-¿Me amas?-dijo

-No- respondí serio aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Mientes-

Reí irónico –No, amo a mi esposa.-

-Entonces porque demonios te acostaste conmigo- grito

-No tengo una explicación para eso.-

-tú me demostraste que me amabas, con tus besos con tus caricias- se arrodillo frente a mi y coloco sus manos en mis mejillas

-No- dije quitando sus manos, agarrándolas fuertemente –lo nuestro, lo nuestro fue deseo, fue pasión, fue todo menos amor. Mi amor le pertenece a mi esposa.-

-Noo- grito-yo no podre vivir sin tus besos, sin tus caricias Darién, no puedes hacernos esto, tú no la amas a ella.-

-ya no quiero verte más entiéndelo Esmeralda- dije levantándome de la banca, pero no preví el beso que ella me dio.

Por un instante solo por un momento le respondí y fue allí cuando escuche los aplausos

-Muy conmovedor hermano- me separe inmediatamente de ella al escuchar la voz de Taiki.

-No es lo que parece- dije rápidamente

-No-dijo Irónico-pero he tenido tiempo suficiente para ver lo que en verdad es– respondió él.

-Taiki,- dije e iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió.

-Es bueno que vayas a dejar a Serena– dijo quedando frente a mí -te juro que yo si la hare feliz hermano

-No digas estupideces

-Aquí el único estúpido eres tu

-Aléjate de mi esposa taiki

-Tu esposa- rio - se te llena la boca al decirlo, la consideras tanto tu esposa que estas aquí besuqueándote con tu amante

-No te permito que…-

-Qué Darién…. qué ofenda a tu amante.-

-No, no te permito que hables de lo que no sabes, lo nuestro se acabo- me gire mirando a la mujer de cabellos verdes que una vez ame.

-¿Lo nuestro? que conmovedor Darién, aléjate de Serena o te juro por todo lo sagrado que yo mismo te desenmascarare.-

-Mira imbécil– dije sacando mi frustración -entiéndeme esto porque sólo lo diré una vez más- tome fuertemente a mi hermano de la solapa de su traje -Serena es mi Mujer, es mi Esposa y te alejaras completamente de ella– lo solté haciéndolo trastabillar girándome para volver a la sala e irme con mi esposa

-Y si no quiero qué Darién, y si quiero conquistarla– sin duda alguna mi hermano había tomado de mas esta noche –y si quiero que sea mi Mujer-continuo-¿Crees que ella te perdonara lo que le haz hecho Darién?

-Nunca- dije, él rió

-vamos a ver– dijo encaminándose hasta la sala, lo tome y en ese momento no pensé solo actué y los días de frustración salieron cuando impacte, mi puño en el rostro de mi hermano– respiraba forzosamente y el grito de terror de Esmeralda me trajo a la realidad, corrí directo donde mi hermano para ayudarlo a levantar y me tomo por sorpresa que el me recibiera con otro golpe.

Taiki se tiro sobre mi dándome golpe tras golpe mientas yo trataba de esquivarlos y defenderme.

-eres un maldito bastardo, por qué engañarla, ella no se lo merece, tu eres, eres-dijo mi hermano dándome otro puño ahora en mi ceja -yo la amo, maldita sea la amo y te la cedí, porque te ama.-

-es bueno que lo reconozcas me ama a mi- grite –dándole un golpe, no supe en que momento Andrew, Haruka, Yaten y Nicolás nos separaron.

-¿Qué diablos les está pasando?- grito mi amigo rubio

-Deja que lo mate Yaten- dijo Taiki que se removía inquieto entre las manos de mi hermano y uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Debería darte otro golpe en la boca para que dejes de decir idiotadas -dije escupiendo un poco de sangre

-Te matare lo juro -dijo Taiki

-YA BASTA!-grito mi padre metiéndose entre los dos, mi padre respiraba rápidamente y en sus ojos pude ver la decepción y la tristeza de ver a sus dos hijos en esas circunstancias -Setsuna- llamo a mi madre haciendo una pausa- llévate a Taiki y cura sus heridas, Rey

-Yo lo Hare señor- la voz de Serena sonaba distante, dolida y sorprendida.

-Suéltenme Chicos –me gire dándole la cara a mis amigos

-No iras a matar a Taiki -dijo Andrew preocupado mientas soltaba mi brazo

-No- respondí soltándome del agarre de Haruka -Vamos a casa Serena- dije

-No irán a ningún lugar- dijo mi padre fuertemente -Los quiero a los dos en mi despacho cuando sus heridas estén curadas- dijo mientras caminaba dándonos la espalada todos

Serena tomo mi mano y me deje arrastrar por ella al interior de la casa, cuando llegamos a mi antigua habitación ella hablo.

-No puedes seguir ocultándome lo que sucede entre Taiki y tu, se que tiene que ver conmigo.-

-Sere.-

-No quiero saberlo ahora- suspiro -pero tendrás que contarme, voy a la cocina por una posta congelada, gasas y algo de Alcohol para desinfectarte-sin mas salió de la habitación

Me quede pensando un momento mientras mi mirada vagaba por la habitación que habite hasta el día de mi graduación como Medico Interno, hasta fijarme en la fotografía que estaba en la mesa de noche

Éramos Taiki y Yo el tendría cuatro años y yo seis, peine mis cabellos con mis manos, Taiki y yo nunca habíamos peleado ni de pequeños por juguetes, ni de adolecentes por autos, me deje caer en la cama y cerré lo ojos quería llorar, gritar sacar todo esto que llevaba por dentro lo que me consumía desde esa jodida noche en que se me ocurrió dejar todo atrás y ser un amigo para ella

Flash Back …..

Había decidido dejar todo atrás olvidarme del rencor, era feliz con Serena y estaba aburrido de guardar tanto rencor y odio hacia ella, además de que me sentía culpable por no haber hecho mucho para salvar la vida de su hijo, toque el timbre de su departamento debatiéndome si hacia o no lo correcto y cuando iba a irme ella me abrió

- Darién -chillo abrazándome y sollozándome fuertemente -Él me ha dejado, se ha ido- dijo llorando mas audiblemente -me ha dicho que ya no nos une nada y que quiere volver a su libertad me ha dejado- su llanto se intensifico mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la solapa de mi chamarra, la abrace fuertemente sabia que Diamante era un Maldito pero su hijo tenia menos de un mes de muerto

-Vamos dentro Esme- dije llevándola dentro de su apartamento, cuando estuvimos dentro la senté en el sofá y fui en busca de un te, luego de prepararlo me reuní con ella –bebe esto- exprese -debes tratar de calmarte Esmeralda esto te hace daño.-

-Ya nada puede hacerme daño Dar, dijo acercándose a mí, la abrace fuertemente -perdí a mi bebe, perdí a mi esposo, y perdí al único hombre que en verdad me amo- dijo mirándome con ese par de orbes verdes que me enloquecían, sus manos subieron a mis mejillas y mi mente me decía que debía huir pero en cambio me quede allí admirando la belleza de sus ojos como hacía mucho tiempo atrás- por qué fui tan estúpida, por qué no me case contigo- dijo y sus dulces labios se posaron sobre los míos, suaves y delicados, me deje llevar fui un imbécil un débil…..

Fin Flash Back…

- Darién-la voz de mi esposa me saco de mis dolorosos recuerdos-Estas llorando-dijo secando mis lágrimas -Amor estoy contigo siempre pase lo que pase estaré allí para ti –me abrace fuertemente a ella la necesitaba conmigo

-Eres un ángel amor, eres el ser mas maravilloso que he tenido en toda mi vida, te amo por sobre todas las cosas Serena, perdóname por no decírtelo tantas veces como tu quisieras escucharlo, pero te amo princesa eres mi mundo, eres mi todo- dije desde el corazón

-Y yo te amo a ti- dijo ella -ven déjame curarte- expreso mientras mojaba la gasa con alcohol y la pasaba delicadamente por mis cortes de la cara, a pesar del traje largo tenia varios rasguños en mis brazos y hombros, Sere me ayudo a quitarme la chaqueta y curo las heridas en mis brazos, luego me dio la posta para que la sujetara fuertemente en mi ojo que comenzaba a inflamarse

-Taiki está enamorado de ti- le solté de golpe –amaba a mi hermano pero lo quería lejos de mi esposa, ella dejo de limpiar la herida de mi frente

-Dar, yo..Yo –sus manos empezaron a temblar -yo no he…-

-Lo sé –acaricie su mejilla -Tu no has tenido nada que ver- mis dedos delinearon sus labios era ahora o nunca -Sere, quiero pedirte algo- ella me miro fijamente –Vámonos a Francia- solté de repente –allá puedes terminar la universidad, podemos empezar a trabajar y empezar nuestra vida, fuimos felices en Aruba, y se que allá seremos más felices solos tu yo-tome sus manos-Por favor vámonos –susurre, cuando sus manos abandonaron las mías me di cuenta que no sería tan fácil

-Dar-se levanto de la cama – y mis estudios?-pregunto mirándome fijamente

-Francia tiene buenas universidades, mucho mejores que en que estas podemos pedir un traslado o puedes presentarte en alguna y seguir estudiando

-Perdería mi beca- susurro

-tengo dinero suficiente para pagarte mil carreras si tu quieres

-No es lo mismo-refuto –esa beca es mi logro es mío Darién tú no puedes decidir que huyamos como si hubiésemos hecho algo mal

-Serena-trate de hablar pero me lo impidió

-Y nuestros amigos, nuestra casa, ¿tu trabajo? Dejarías el hospital.-

Me levante de la cama hasta llegar hasta donde ella estaba-solo quiero ser feliz Serena entiendes, fuimos felices mientras estábamos lejos

-Y es que acaso no somos felices ahora Darién?- me dijo enfadada

-No es eso princesa

-Solo quiero que seamos tu y yo- lleve mis manos hasta sus mejillas-solos tu y yo, yo puedo pagar tu universidad, tu tienes una cuenta a tu nombre, con tus calificaciones y las influencias de mi padrino podemos conseguirte una beca –acerque mis labios a los suyos-por favor amor vámonos-susurre antes de besarla lentamente ya que tenia el labio partido –solo dime que al menos lo pensaras-dije cuando abandone su boca-por favor

-Lo pensare-dijo ella-dándome un pequeño beso-¿Cuándo nos iríamos?-pregunto dándome a entender que era un hecho

-Luego de las fiestas amor

-Eso es en ocho días Darién

-Te amo-le dije

-Y yo pero es loco porque quieres huir Darién te conozco y hay algo que te pesa

-Ya te dije que Taiki- ella se tenso -sólo quiero vivir solo con mi esposa, en Francia hay buenas universidades donde podremos continuar con nuestros estudios, conseguiré una pasantía gracias a mis referencias –sus manos fueron a mi cuello, mientras las mías la tomaron de sus caderas gimiendo un poco cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron –Por favor Mon Amour-susurre quedito buscando sus labios

-Tu padre te espera en el despacho- dijo cuando mi beso paso de ser suave a salvaje.

-Quiero irme a casa y quitarte este vestido- dije acariciando su cintura circularmente.

-Debes bajar, prometo pensar sobre nuestro viaje y cuando regreses darte una respuesta.-

-No bajas conmigo- ella negó -¿Qué sucede?- susurre

-No creo ser capaz de poder mirar a los ojos a tu madre cuando por mi culpa sus hijos han…- la corte

-No es tu culpa, no has hecho nada, Taiki se enamoro solo y el debe entender que tu eres mi mujer, mi esposa y que te amo a mi manera pero lo hago- le dije besando su nariz –baja conmigo si –dije separándome de ella y extendiéndole mi mano, sisee de dolor cuando le dio un leve apretón

-Al parecer está descompuesta- dijo ella, muy seguramente mi muñeca se había abierto cuando golpee a taiki, busco entre las cosas que había traído una pequeña venda y envolvió mi mano con ella, la tome d e la otra mano y juntos bajamos a la sala, cuando llegamos allí Rey me abrazo

-Shuuuu, no llores pequeño mostro- dije abrazándola con mi mano descompuesta ya que con la otra tenia a Sere fijamente agarrada.

-Mi padre te espera Taiki ya está con él, te golpeo horrible- dijo repasando con sus finos dedos mi ceja y luego los bajo a mi pómulo izquierdo donde ya podía apreciarse una marca roja que para mañana seria verde o violeta

–Taiki no nos ha dicho porque se golpearon así- dijo Yaten-y supongo que tu tampoco nos dirás nada

Asentí-¿Dónde esta mamá?

-Con papá en el despacho curando las heridas de Tai-dijo mi mostra

-Rey quédate con Sere- solte la mano de mi esposa -Ya regreso amor- bese sus labios brevemente y me encamine al despacho, di dos toques y la voz de mi padre me aviso que podía seguir

-Padre- susurre al entrar Taiki estaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio mientras mi madre limpiaba los restos de sangre de mi único golpe en su rostro

-Déjanos solos Setsuna-dijo mi Viejo

-Pero Thomas- rebatió ella

-Por favor mujer déjanos solos quizás en esta conversación se ventilen cosas de las cuales no quieras enterarte, es mejor así- mi madre asintió dándole un ligero beso a mi padre en su frente salió del lugar no sin antes darme un pequeño abrazo -siéntate Darién– dijo mi padre al sentir la puerta cerrarse.

-Sé muy bien por qué llegaron hasta el punto de comportarse como dos trogloditas -camino de un lado a otro -Nunca jamás pensé que mis ojos llegarían a ver algo como lo que presencie hoy– suspiro -estoy muy decepcionado chicos.-

-padre- dije –la verdad lo siento fui yo el que empezó todo esto y la verdad…-

-Al menos lo reconoces- gruño Taiki sin mirarme

-Si yo reconozco mis faltas.-

-así que reconoces tus faltas entonces imagino que ya le contaste la verdad a ella– grito mi hermano levantándose abruptamente de su silla.

-Aléjate de mi esposa- grite

-No, no pienso dejar que la sigas engañando, no permitiré que la utilices, no…-

-YA BASTA– grito mi padre

-Me iré con Serena- dije -nos iremos luego de las fiestas y seremos felices aunque tu y el mundo se ponga de cabezas- dije señalando a mi hermano

-Te odio -grito, sonreí irónico

-Perdóname padre -dije inclinando mi cabeza- no sé si estaré aquí para celebrar el año nuevo y tu-señale a mi hermano -mantente alejado de mi mujer o me olvidare que eres mi hermano y yo también te odiare, -sin más me fui hasta la puerta

Conduje a casa en silencio, no tenia ganas de hablar y al parecer Sere aun pensaba en nuestro viaje ya que se le veía cansada y pensativa, aparque el coche en el lugar de siempre y lo rodee para abrir la puerta de mi esposa

-Feliz Navidad amor -susurre ganándome una pequeña sonrisa de su parte-el regalo principal esta en casa con los regalos de todos, pero, tengo un segundo regalo para ti –tome su mano y empecé a caminar hacia el final del sótano -he ahí tu regalo preciosa -dije levantando el forro gris develando el audi tt rs coupe color azul , que había comprado para ella

-Dar, yo -trato de hablar pero a pesar de que articulo de su boca no salía ni un sonido -No puedo aceptarlo yo…-

-Ey- la llame, es un regalo, es navidad y soy tu esposo-le dije tomándola del rostro

-Dari yo… Para qué me compraste un coche no se conducir y nosotros nos vamos a ir de viaje en ocho días.-

-pues yo puedo enseñarte princesa y espera haz dicho que aceptas irte conmigo a Francia –pregunte dubitativo

Suspiro -Mi lugar como esposa es estar donde tu estés– sonrió y yo la abrace -Hare los exámenes concernientes para ganarme una nueva beca y seré tan buena estudiante como lo soy aquí.-

-Amor no es necesario ya te dije que yo puedo -sus manos se colocaron en mis labios

-No, no quiero Dar, quiero ganármela yo con mis propios métodos- dijo y yo me pregunte que pasaría si Serena se enteraba que yo pagaba su carrera –Dar- dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-esta bien haremos todo como tu decidas princesa -dije dándole un beso en la nariz mientras pensaba en como haría para que mi princesa pudiese continuar sus estudios en Francia siendo yo su principal benefactor-Te gusto tu regalo-sus ojitos brillaron con emoción

-Si me ha gustado, ¿Cuándo me enseñaras a conducirlo?

-Mañana mismo si tu quieres– dije ganándome como recompensa un apasionado beso de mi esposa , gruñí sin poder evitarlo separando nuestros labios y tomándola e la mano caminando rápidamente, necesitaba llegar al departamento y en estos momentos odiaba que quedara hasta el último piso.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación me encargue de besarla apasionadamente, hacía dos meses que no la tocaba, los dos malditos meses que estuve con ella, no quería manchar a mi princesa así que me había rellenado de turnos nocturnos y cuando no los tenia turnos de 12 horas así que llegaba muy cansado solo a dormir.

Busque el cierre de su vestido y empecé a bajarlo lentamente rosando con mis dedos su nívea piel.

Como la había extrañado….

Pero me sentía tan sucio, aleje ese pensamiento mientras sentía las manos de mi princesa, se encargaban de quitar mi chaqueta, y desbotonar mis botones, cuando su vestido estuvo en el suelo, la alce en brazos para depositarla en la cama.

-Dios como te amo- susurre mientras volvía a tomar sus labios en los míos, ya todo estaba hablado con Esmeralda esto solo quedaría atrás en ocho días estaría con mi princesa en Francia y seriamos felices en nuestra nueva vida, Dios sabia que eso era lo que yo deseaba.

Bese cada poro de su piel trasmitiéndole que jamás tocaría otro cuerpo que no fuese el suyo, la bese con amor y devoción porque aunque ni yo mismo me entendiera sabia que la amaba, me introduje suavemente en su cuerpo mientras mis labios y dientes atacaban sus pechos y me mecía de forma lenta y tortuosa para ambos

-Por favor…– susurro mi mujer –Darién. Por favor.-

-Dime qué quieres– susurre aun pegado a su pecho.

-Mas– gimió aferrando mi trasero con sus talones alzando sus caderas -por favor– volvió a gemir –mientras con sus manos tomaba mi cara y me unía a sus labios, mi autocontrol se escapo por la puerta o la ventana tal vez, mis envistes subieron de velocidad haciéndose muy rápidos mientras le susurraba promesas a mi esposa. Promesas que deseaba cumplir de una vez por todas.

A pesar de que deseaba irme no había sido tan fácil Lucas me pidió que no dejara el hospital por lo menos en un mes y me fue muy difícil no negarme, el había sido mi mentor, mi amigo y una gran ayuda en mi vida Sere y yo decidimos pasar el año nuevo solos en nuestro departamento y para mi había sido el cielo, comimos pizza con soda como cena y habíamos hecho el amor mientras sonaban las doce campanadas y los fuegos artificiales cubrían el cielo dándole diferentes matices a nuestra habitación y al cuerpo de mi esposa que se balanceaba sin control sobre el mío.

Serena había sido como arcilla moldeable a la hora de amar, sabia que puntos tocar y como moverse para hacerme llegar al cielo junto con ella y yo no podía sentirme mas orgulloso de haber sido el que le enseñase lo que sabia, las siguientes semanas fueron realmente tranquilas había enseñado a Serena a conducir a su nuevo bebe como ella lo llamaba y aunque se rehusaba a sacarlo del sótano mientras no estuviese con ella, había aprendido mucho sobre autos y giros, no había sabido de Esmeralda ni de Taiki y eso me tenia relativamente tranquilo, era mi último día en el hospital mañana a esta hora estaríamos en el aeropuerto dispuesto a buscar una nueva vida en Francia lejos de todo y de todos deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma que Serena se encariñara tanto en la cuidad que sólo quisiera venir de vacaciones o por pocos días.

Estaba acomodando unas historias clínicas cuando sentí como golpeaban la puerta

-Pase- dije imaginando que era algún doctor o trabajador del hospital ya que a esta hora no tenía pacientes

-Así que es cierto- dijo y yo levante la cabeza como un resorte al escuchar su voz -te vas –afirmo

-Qué demonios haces aquí- le dije levantándome de mi asiento

-solo quería saber si era cierto

-Pues lo es ME VOY- le grite –déjame acaso no entiendes que no quiero verte nunca más.-

-Pensé que estabas confundido, que regresarías a mi, no que huirías como un maldito cobarde –grito ella

-Pues esto es lo que soy un maldito cobarde- dije sin gritar pues estábamos aun en el hospital l-un cobarde que no quiere saber nada de ti que está harto de ti.-

-Huyes porque me amas- negué -puedes negarlo pero sé que me amas

-Yo no te amo Esmeralda –dije sincero- la primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue porque deseaba saber que era estar contigo y la segunda –la mire fijamente a los ojos –la segunda fue porque me diste lastima, nunca te hice el amor, contigo sólo fue sexo, rudo salvaje y sin emociones, sólo sexo- dije amargamente hasta que un gemido ahogado me hizo girar para encontrarme con el rostro compungido y roto de….. mi esposa

-Serena…- dije suavemente antes de verla correr despavorida…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no se vale matar a la autora jejejeje que creen que pase ahora este es el punto alto de la historia y de aquí entre amoeres se dividirá en dos espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado

Trabajo ya para el prox besos

Aryam


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen desafortunadamente Darién es idea de Naoko takeuchi … si fuera mia no se los compartía y punto :P ajjajajajaja

N/A: si con el capi anterior muchas quisieron matarme se que con este querrán desaparecerme…..pero créanme no les conviene alisten pañuelos mis niñas este capi es para llorar T.T

Verdades y Mentiras…

Habían pasado varios días después de la fiesta de navidad, Darién había decidido que nos quedáramos en el departamento celebrando año nuevo y después del lamentable hecho con Taiki en la cena de Navidad considere que era lo mejor.

Esa noche hicimos el amor mientras sonaban las doce campanadas y los fuegos artificiales daban un sinfín de colores a nuestros cuerpos, desde la fatídica cena navideña Dar había disminuido sus turnos nocturnos y ahora sólo pasaba ocho horas en el hospital, había extrañado a mi Darién cachondo, pero entendía que los turnos a los que tuvo sometido los últimos dos meses eran extenuantes, ahora Darién estaba con energías renovadas, ya que hacíamos el amor casi todas las noches y varias veces en una noche.

Estaba terminando de empacar las cosas que nos llevaríamos a Francia, el vuelo salía muy temprano por la mañana y deseaba tener todo listo para que cuando Darién llegara encontrara una rica cena, esta iba ser nuestra última noche en este departamento por mucho tiempo, a pesar del poco tiempo que conozco a Darién sé que lo que en realidad desea es que podamos quedarnos en Francia , cuando estuvo todo listo y empacado, tome una toalla y me fui a la ducha lo había pensado mejor y quería darle una sorpresa a Dar, lo iría a buscar al hospital y luego le diría que pasáramos a comer donde nuestro amigo Salvatore.

Me duche rápidamente y luego me coloque el jean, las botas y una camisa sencilla, me coloque un poco de rímel y brillo labial, tome mi cabello y lo ate a una coleta que me llegaba un poco más debajo de las nalgas, definitivamente debía cortarlo, aunque fuese sólo un poco. Tomé mi chamarra y mi bolsa y me encamine al hospital. Darién ya debería estar terminando su guardia iba algo distraída, así que no me fije cuando el señor Simons presiono el botón del sótano y yo aun no había presionado el piso 1 que era donde debía bajarme, al llegar al sótano no pude evitar mirar hacia mi regalo de navidad, me habían dado la licencia tres días atrás y ya sabía conducirlo camine hacia él mientras buscaba las llaves en mi bolso, quite el foro gris que aun lo cubría y desactive la alarma, me subí en él y conduje directo al hospital.

Mientras escuchaba a _Mientes_ de Camila y coreaba la canción el grupo me encantaba, así que cuando el coro empezó a escucharse cante a todo pulmón

No eres la persona que pensé que creí que sentí…. Mientes, me hace daño y luego te arrepientes ya no tiene caso que lo intentes no me quedan ganas de sentir…. Llegas cuando estoy apunto de olvidarte busca tu camino entra parte, mientras busco el tiempo que perdí que hoy estoy mejor sin ti

Me detuve al cambio de un faro mientras recapitulaba mi vida, era feliz inmensamente feliz y no era uno de los tantos sueños que tenía cuando vivía en el orfanato, los sueños si se cumplen, yo siempre quise salir de ese lugar casarme, estudiar y que Mina fuese feliz. Se podía decir que lo tenía todo: un hombre que me amaba, que me hacia sentir segura y protegida y que aparte parecía que yo fuese su tabla a flote, una familia y Minako no podía ser mas feliz, en unas horas me iría a Francia, tenía miedo pero gracias a las referencias de la universidad no me seria difícil postular a una nueva beca.

Aparque el coche fuera del hospital y salude a Tom al ingresar, amaba el olor a clorox y medicamentos que había en los hospitales, tome el elevador hasta llegar a las consultas de pediatría, Umi no estaba en recepción empecé a caminar buscando el consultorio de Dar, su puerta estaba abierta y hablaba con una mujer a la que reconocí al llegar un poco más cerca.

_Esmeralda_- pensé, mientras escuchaba la voz apretada de Dar, y los sollozos de ella, no entendía nada así que me acerque un poco más y fue allí cuando mi felicidad perfecta se hizo trisas.

-Pues lo es ME VOY- grito Dar –déjame acaso no entiendes que no quiero verte nunca más.-

-Pensé que estabas confundido, que regresarías a mí, no que huirías como un maldito cobarde– grito ella.

-Pues esto es lo que soy un maldito cobarde- dijo sin gritar -un cobarde que no quiere saber nada de ti, que está harto de ti.

-Huyes porque me amas- negué -puedes negarlo, pero sé que me amas.

-Yo no te amo Esmeralda– dijo, él estaba de espaldas así que no podía ver su rostro- la primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue porque deseaba saber que era estar contigo y la segunda– la mire fijamente a los ojos –la segunda fue porque me diste lastima, nunca te hice el amor, contigo fue sexo, rudo salvaje y sin emociones, sólo sexo-dijo amargamente no pude aguantar mas las lágrimas estaban aglomeradas en mis ojos y un gemido ahogado salió sin permiso de mi garganta, no podía moverme a pesar que deseaba correr, huir, deseaba que esto fuese un sueño, una mentira, lo vi girarse y mirarme con terror, con angustia.

-Serena…- dijo suavemente antes de que mis pies por fin reaccionaran y corriera como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

-Serena, espera amor- gritaba él detrás de mí, pero yo sólo quería correr, desaparecer, huir….

Presione el botón del elevador y cuando este se abrió empecé darle golpes para que la puerta se cerrara, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mientras el ascensor bajaba piso por piso, cuando por fin se detuvo quería correr al auto pero una fuerte mano me detuvo.

-Todo tiene una explicación –me dijo Darién jadeante mirándome asustado -por favor escúchame.-

-Suéltame- mi voz salió rota, dolida y pestañe un par de veces para que las lágrimas no salieran.

-Amor- me llamo.

-¡No me llames así!, no te atrevas Darién Chiba– dije secando las lágrimas que por fin se habían escapado de mis ojos.

-Por favor escúchame entendiste mal- dijo tratando de tocar mi rostro, me aleje unos pasos.

-te acostaste con ella- a pesar de lo rota que salió mi voz se escucho fuerte, Dar bajo su rostro y suspiro audiblemente pasándose las manos por sus cabellos "lo había hecho" me miro a los ojos y asintió, sentí que mi corazón se hacia trizas, no pensé sólo actué mi mano impacto directo con su mejilla.

-Me lo merezco- dijo acariciando su mejilla –pero.-

-No quiero escucharte- grite golpeando su pecho.

-Por favor princesa- dijo él abrazándome fuertemente -por favor déjame explicarte-

-Desde cuándo- dije llorando –desde cuándo me engañas con ella-

-Serena.-

-DESDE CUANDO MALDITA SEA, DESDE CUANDO DARIEN- las pocas personas que estaban en el sótano del hospital se detuvieron al vernos-suéltame- grite cuando él me aferro mas fuerte a su pecho. Me moví entre sus brazos logrando que me soltara -¿desde cuándo me engañas Darién?-

-Eso no importa, déjame explicarte princesa, déjame que te cuente la verdad-

-Desde cuándo- grite presa del dolor sin importar que hubieran muchas más personas observándonos.

-Serena.-

-dímelo!- dije limpiando una vez mas mis lágrimas con mis brazos.

-dos meses– dijo y una nueva bofetada impacto contra su mejilla, lo empuje y corrí hasta mi auto, introduje la llave temblando de indignación y tristeza me sentía traicionada.

-Sal del auto princesa, hablemos– negué sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo.

Encendí el auto y pise el acelerador a fondo necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba huir.

Lágrimas descendían de mis ojos, sentía una fuerte opresión en mi pecho mientras recordaba las ultimas palabras de Esmeralda, una vez más limpie mis lágrimas con mi brazo y fue allí cuando lo perdí, sentí un dolor, un gran dolor y luego todo fue oscuridad…

Desperté desorientada mientras escuchaba los pitidos del electro cardiograma, gire mi cabeza tratando de reconocer el lugar y con quien estaba.

-Bendito sea Dios- dijo Rey –Sere me escuchas-

-Agua– dije con voz queda.

-Sere que bueno que estas bien- dijo mientras me daba agua en un vaso plástico- han pasado tres días Sere, mi hermano esta como loco, no come, no duerme, afortunadamente no le paso nada al pequeño.

-Rey– trate de llamarla de qué pequeño hablaba ella.

-Llamare a Darién, veras como se pone mi…-

-¡No!– dije –no quiero verlo– trate de moverme pero un dolor punzante en mi brazo me hizo gemir de dolor.

-No te muevas Sere.-

-¿Rey qué sucedió?- pregunte

-No lo recuerdas- la mire fijamente -Ok tuviste un accidente, viniste por Darién al hospital y quedaron de verse en donde Salvatore pero un camión se cruzo en tu camino, él iba sin frenos. Sere fue horrible pero tú sólo te partiste el brazo y tienes una cortada en la cabeza, pero estuviste tres días inconsciente estábamos muy asustados. Darién debe estar afuera ahora mismo, si lo vieras el pobre no se ha despegado de aquí yo acabo de mandarlo a comer algo.

-Rey-

-Te sientes mal, llamare al doctor Ryo– dijo mientras salía de la habitación, minutos después el doctor Ryo llegaba a mi lado.

-Hola Serena– dijo con voz cordial -voy a hacerte unos exámenes de rutina, Rey me comento que ya te ha contado lo sucedido ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo mientras pasaba la luz sobre mis ojos.

-Me duele la cabeza- dije con voz queda -y el brazo-

-Fue un fuerte golpe el auto quedo destrozado, pero afortunadamente ni tú ni el feto recibieron daño alguno.-

-¿feto?- dije contrariada

-supongo que no los sabias, Serena ibas a mucha velocidad el día del accidente y aunque el conductor del camión es el culpable si hubieses ido a la velocidad adecuada nada hubiese sucedido, ahora te practicare-

Una enfermera paso junto con otro doctor, escuche la voz de Darién diciendo que quería verme pero el doctor negó mientras tomaba muestras de mi sangre y me conectaba a los monitores practicándome los exámenes correspondientes ya que había estado tres días inconsciente.

-Listo Serena verificaremos esto y luego te diré como está el pequeñin, está bien hemos estado monitoreándolo y al parecer el airbag lo protegió también a él- sonrió -tu familia esta fuera, Darién no se ha despegado del hospital ¿quieres que lo haga pasar?-

-No- dije alterada -No quiero verlo- dije ahogando nuevamente el llanto, no lloraría debía ser fuerte.

-Serena- susurro mi mentor acariciando suavemente mi mejilla -Yo estimo mucho a Darién y a ti, son un matrimonio joven y se que han de tener problemas, yo venia llegando el día del accidente y pude presenciar lo sucedido en el sótano de este hospital- no pude, aunque trate, no pude detener las lágrimas que sin mi permiso rodaron por mis ojos, me sentía rota, completamente rota, mi corazón yacía desquebrajado y el dolor en mi pecho en vez de menguar aumentaba con el paso de los segundos –ese hombre está muerto en vida -susurro nuevamente el doctor Ryo –cuando se entero de lo del bebe…-

-Lo sabe- pregunte un poco temerosa.

-Es tu esposo Serena teníamos que darle noticias sobre tu estado, no se ha movido de aquí a pesar de que sus amigos y familiares le han dicho que coma o duerma un rato él no lo ha hecho, ustedes se aman- quise bufar cuando dijo eso yo lo amaba, él jugaba conmigo -y cualquier problema se puede solucionar si hay amor- termino diciendo mientras soltaba mis manos -¿quieres verlo?- negué - está bien mi niña, afuera hay un señor que tampoco se ha movido de acá y ha estado muy preocupado por ti creo que es el padrino de Darién ¿quieres verlo a él?- negué nuevamente.

-Necesito estar sola– dije en un susurro.

-Te daré un sedante, así descansaras.-

-No le hará daño a– acaricie mi vientre aun plano.

-No, estamos monitoreándolo a los dos, estas delicada aun tuviste un leve sangrado que pudimos controlar a tiempo afortunadamente- suspire -Serena deseas hablar lo sucedido con Darién- Negué, nadie debía enterarse de nuestros problemas –Esta bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo-asentí.

-Ahora sólo quiero estar sola, necesito pensar– dije mientras lo veía asentir.

-Iré a tratar de calmar a tu marido– dijo –se va poner como energúmeno cuando le niegue verte.-

Quise sonreír ese era mi Darién, inmediatamente corregí ese pensamiento él no era mío, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo seria, ese pensamiento me hizo sentir destrozada.

A pesar de que escuche a Darién discutir con el doctor Ryo por no dejarlo verme no pude evitar llorar me sentía sola, engañada, aturdida y hasta estúpida por creer que él la había olvidado.

Sus te amo fueron falsos, sus caricias pensando en ella, me levante de la cama quitando la intravenosa de un jalón sin importarme las consecuencias que esto podía traerme, con paso lento pero decidido llegue al baño, me metí a la ducha restregando mi cuerpo fuertemente, necesitaba quitar sus besos, sus caricias, su olor de mi piel necesitaba hacerlo desaparecer de mi corazón.

Me resbale por la baldosa azulada del baño llorando hasta llegar al suelo sujete mi rostro mientras ahogaba los gritos de dolor, mientras sentía mi corazón partirse aun mas.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado tirada en el suelo llorando con la regadera abierta, quería que el dolor saliera de mi, quería que esto fuese una pesadilla y que despertara con Dar a mi lado diciéndome que me amaba, pero no era así esto era la realidad, un nuevo grito escapo de mi interior hasta que sentí un par de brazos alzándome y cubriéndome con una toalla, en ese momento sólo podía llorar me había quebrantado y ahora no podía ni quería parar.

-Clama pequeña- dijo una voz masculina mientras me aferraba a su pecho -esto no te hace bien- volvió a decir –piensa en tu bebe Serena- dijo dejándome verlo de frente.

-No puedo- dije con voz distorsionada –No puedo Haruka- dije aferrándome a él -¿Por qué?, ¿tú lo sabías? -él giro su rostro mientras su mandíbula se tensaba –Fuera!- lo aparte de mi –Vete– No quiero ver a nadie– Grite –todos jugaron conmigo, todos le vieron la cara a la tonta Serena- estaba fuera de mi gritaba y lloraba tanto que se me dificultaba respirar.

-Haruka– la voz de Darién se coló por la habitación, lo sentí tomarme de los brazos y me gire empujándolo.

-Vete- grite -vete con ella- déjame en paz, lárgate- grite -de un momento a otro fue difícil sostenerme en pie, no podía respirar la habitación empezó a darme vueltas y nuevamente la oscuridad volvió a mí.

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero me sentía mejor el dolor estaba allí pero sentía como si me hubiese quitado un gran peso, mi mirada vago por la habitación hasta tropezarse con la sombra de Darién, lo reconocería siempre, mi pecho se contrajo un poco e instintivamente lleve la mano a mi vientre, tendríamos un bebe y llegaba en nuestro peor momento. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no tarde mucho en dormirme nuevamente.

Cuando desperté se escuchaban muchos murmullos en la habitación abrí los ojos poco a poco tratando de reconocer las voces.

Mina me dio un gran abrazo y no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-Oh Sere no sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti- dijo mi rubia amiga abrazándome nuevamente.

-Mina- aunque trate no pude controlar mis lágrimas, Mina era lo único que me quedaba, confiaba plenamente en ella y sabia que jamás me defraudaría.

-Es un maldito deberían matarlo- dijo enojada -ya está en la cárcel muñeca y te aseguró que no saldrá de allí en un buen tiempo- expreso secando mis lágrimas -Dar nos conto todo, viniste por él y luego quedaron de verse en salvatores, él está destrozado Sere afortunadamente tu y el bebe están bien –en ese momento abrieron al puerta y Darién entro por ella, se veía pálido, ojeroso y mas delgado tenía barba de tres o cuatro días y su cabello estaba revuelto.

-Serena- se acerco a mi y cuando quiso tomar mis manos las aleje de él no deseaba que me tocara, Mina vio mi acción pero no dijo nada ya que en ese momento los padres de Darién y el tío Kenji venían entrando junto con Yaten y Rey.

-Hija- dijo Thomas acercándose a mi y como con Darién rehuí a su saludo.

-Serena- Mire a Setsuna Chiba verme con ojos de amor o lastima no lo sabía ya, aunque deseaba volver a llorar controle todo lo que pude ese sentimiento, la enana se tiro aun lado de Mina en la cama, mientras Yaten colocaba las flores que traía en el jarrón de la mesa de noche.

-pequeña- el tío Kenji me hablo y mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas por más que intente que no saliesen de allí falle, él me abrazo y como siempre me sentí segura en sus brazos, como si ese fuese mi lugar, a lo lejos vi a Darién colocarse en uno de los rincones de la habitación.

-Buenos días familia- dijo el doctor Ryo entrando animadamente -Creo que hay muchos familiares recordemos que Serena aun esta delicada- se acerco a mi levantando a mis amigas de la camilla, bajo a mi oído y me susurro -El doctor Tenoh me comento lo que sucedió ayer Serena- suspire -tengo que practicar la ecografía para ver cómo sigue el pequeñito, deben salir señores.-

-Quiero quedarme- la voz de Darién fue lejana, mire al doctor Ryo Negando rápidamente lo quería lejos, lo más lejos de mi.

-No creo que sea- iba seguir hablando pero Setsuna lo interrumpió

-Es mi primer Nieto no me mire de aquí- dijo solemnemente.

-ni yo- secundo Thomas

-ni nosotros –Rey señalo a los demás

-Ok- dijo el doctor Ryo mientras abría la puerta y dos chicos ingresaban colocando el monitor donde vería a mi pequeño, Darién se movió hasta llegar a mi lado buscando mi mano pero las escondí sin que nadie lo viera, él sólo se sentó a mi lado observando el monitor y yo trate de no verlo a los ojos.

El doctor coloco el gel frio en mi vientre y me estremecí ante el contacto mientras él me sonreía, poco a poco se fueron escuchando los débiles latidos del corazón de mi bebe, era como si el también estuviese roto por dentro- Ryo me miro serio e inexpresivo eso no eran buenas noticias.

-Cómo esta– quise formular pero Darién se me había adelantado.

-Estable– dijo sin vernos –puedes verlo Serena- asentí -tú Darién-

-Si señor– respondió él –mi hijo- dijo mirando al monitor -debes ser fuerte pequeño te prometo que todo se resolverá- lo último lo dijo demasiado bajo tanto que sólo yo pude escucharle.

Suspire mientras me retiraban el gel del abdomen, Mina y rey contaban los cambios que le harían a la habitación de huéspedes ya que según ellas el bebe debía quedarse allí, yo las escuchaba mas no las oía, en mi mente solo podían reproducirse las palabras de Esmeralda, no supe cuando me quede dormida nuevamente.

Desperté varias horas después Mina y las demás personas se habían marchado ya, y sólo Darién quedaba en la habitación.

-Princesa- sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pude ver lo atormentado y arrepentidos que estaban, como aquella vez en aquel crucero -Perdón- dijo llegando hasta la cama y colocándose de rodillas -Perdóname por favor- no conteste nada, si lo hacia lloraría de nuevo y no quería hacerlo, mi bebe me necesitaba fuerte, pasamos varios minutos en silencio sólo escuchaba los sollozos de Darién mientras trataba de respirar y no ahogarme con los míos- por favor dime algo, lo que sea pero háblame- deseaba quedarme callada, no había nada que hablar con Darién, me había fallado, me había traicionado, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo ya estaba hablando.

-Es tan triste saber como de un momento a otro se derrumba la imagen del hombre que uno ama Darién, del hombre por el que se daría la vida-lágrimas brotaron por mis parpados sin descansar –es tan triste saber que vivías en una perfecta fantasía y que nada es real.-

-es injusto Serena, yo… Yo te amo mi amor- se acerco mas a la camilla levantándose del suelo.

-aléjate Darién- dije fuertemente-

-No me hagas esto serena, no me alejes, yo te amo– dijo entre sollozos.

-eso llegue a pensar yo- conteste de vuelta

-cómo te demuestro, cómo– dijo jalándose de los cabellos en una actitud desesperada –cómo diablos te demuestro que lo que paso no afecto mis sentimientos hacia ti, te amo Serena, tu eres mi único amor, me costo entenderlo, me costo aceptarlo pero lo comprendí y ahora nos une este bebe- su mano se poso en mi vientre -nuestro bebe, dame una oportunidad Serena, sólo una-

-quiero estar sola- dije sin mirarlo.

–Serena mírame por favor, sólo te estoy pidiendo.-

-¡déjame sola por favor!- grite –déjame sola, vete, haz como si nunca me hubieses conocido, márchate, vete, vete –grite con rabia, saliéndome de mi misma entrando en shock nuevamente la maquina que revisaba mis latidos empezaba con un pitido mucho más rápido y agudo, sentía que me faltaba el aire, que me quedaba sin fuerzas la puerta se abrió y un muy desesperado doctor Ryo se sentó junto a mí.

- Darién, déjanos solos- dijo el doctor Ryo -sal de aquí Darién- le grito -Serena tienes que calmarte– me grito tomándome por los hombros –Serena por favor hazlo por el bebe, él depende de ti– me dijo, Saoko Ryo era mi tutor había sido el de Darién y lo quería como a un padre- Maldita sea Darién Chiba, sal de esta habitación ya –grito

El doctor Ryo me suministro un calmante y poco a poco fui quedándome nuevamente dormida.

Estuve dos semanas hospitalizada, dos largas semanas Mina y Rey siempre estuvieron junto a mí.

Cuando por fin me dieron de alta luego que la amenaza de aborto estuviese controlada volví a "casa", los primeros días fueron muy difíciles a pesar que las chicas pasaban casi todo el tiempo conmigo me sentía sola, pasaba largos minutos acariciando mi inexistente vientre. Los días y las noches para mi eran iguales a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mina, Michiru, Lita y Rey nadie sabia lo que realmente había sucedido esa tarde del accidente y era mejor así que nadie supiera que él había jugado con mi corazón, que lo había destrozado y ahora lo poco que quedaba de él era porque estaba unido con banditas y trataba de sanar no por mí, yo ya me sentía muerta en vida, luchaba, vivía, comía, dormía y respiraba por la pequeña vida que crecía en mi vientre y que no tenia nada que ver en este problema.

Afortunadamente era un bebe bien portado tenia las molestias matutinas, como los mareos, la somnolencia y las idas obligatorias al baño al despertar, las chicas habían entrado a su ultimo semestre de escuela lo que significaba quedarme sola toda la mañana y agradecía a Dios que así fuese, así podía llorar y pensar sin tener a nadie a mi alrededor, a pesar que ahora tenia a doña Rosa una mujer de edad que ayudaba con los deberes de la casa.

No salía de mi habitación, no había visto a Darién desde que había salido de la clínica y la verdad era que pensaba que era mejor así. Mina me obligaba a salir un rato por la mañana pero la verdad no me apetecía, ya no lloraba pero eso no significaba que no me sentía triste o dolida, la verdad pensaba que nunca podría sentirme mejor, extrañaba a Dar por las noches, negarlo era como tapar el sol con un dedo.

Estaba dormida pero me desperté al escuchar un grito proveniente de la sala.

-Es tu esposa, esta embarazada de tu hijo, tiene un mes desde que salió de la clínica, un maldito mes Darién y no te he visto junto a ella.-

-Rey.-

-Rey nada, por Dios qué diablos esta pasando contigo, trabajas como un mulo, no duermes, no comes, te haz visto en un espejo ¿?, ni cuando esa maldita mujer te dejo estuviste así, la verdad no entiendo deberías estar feliz vas a hacer papá, viene un bebe en camino, algo paso y ni tú ni Serena quieren contarnos, nos somos estúpidos –rugió mi cuñada al parecer estaba muy enojada.

-Estoy lleno de trabajo en el hospital Rey, por eso hago turnos de doce o veinticuatro horas, estoy comiendo bien y si no me crees pregúntale a Rosa, y si estoy feliz por la llegada del bebe.-

-Entonces puedes explicarme por qué Serena no tolera que le hablen de ti, ¿Por qué parece muerta en vida? ¿Por qué no parece una mujer feliz? ¿Por qué llora mientras acaricia su vientre? ¿Por qué ella esta en tu habitación y tú en la de huéspedes? ¿Por qué tu bar esta casi agotado? Qué pensabas que no me iba dar cuenta Darién- grito.

-vete– dijo él.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rey asombrada, como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado.

-Que te vayas Rey- dijo Darién -Déjame solo-

-Darién-

-Vete Rey- su voz se rompió.

-Soy tu hermana, te amo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-Lo se mostra pero ahora necesito estar solo por favor, ya luego te contare-

-Esta bien me iré, Sere está dormida y Rosa dejo comida en el micro, por favor come– dijo y luego sentí la puerta cerrarse y un vaso estrellarse contra la pared, quise levantarme a ver pero mi cuerpo no me respondió, en cambio volví a llorar hasta quedarme nuevamente dormida.

Sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla, me removí inquieta abriendo los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Darién?- dije fuertemente, se veía mucho más delgado tenia ojeras y una incipiente barba.

-Aun no se te nota nada– dijo señalando mi vientre -pero está ahí y es nuestro- su aliento está mezclado con alcohol –no podemos hacerle daño Serena.-

-Tú nos has hecho daño- respondí -Sal de la habitación Darién- volví a decirle fuertemente.

-Te extraño- se sentó en la cama aproximándose a mi y no pude evitar recordar nuestra primera vez.

-Aléjate– dije asustada –vete– grite.

-No te hare daño princesa- dijo –sólo te extraño mucho-

-Vete por favor, no quiero verte-

-Serena déjame contarte lo que paso, por favor- Me suplico

-Sólo quiero que te vayas.-

-Quiero que sepas toda la verdad-

-cuál verdad, que la amas, que nunca jamás dejaste de quererla, que jugaste conmigo.-

-No eso no es cierto, Serena yo te amo a ti solo a ti.-

-Reí -no quiero verte, no quiero que me toques, no quiero sentirte, me das asco- dije presa del dolor, de la rabia –déjame sola, si estoy aquí es por mi bebe, porque depende de mí– grite.

-va a ser imposible hablar contigo, ¿verdad?-

-no quiero hablar, quiero que desaparezcas- dije ya sin fuerzas

-Sólo te quiero a ti maldita sea, sólo a ti, cometí un error, soy un maldito humano, qué no puedes entenderlo- grito -eres mi esposa.-

-No soy nada tuyo- grite –deje de serlo el día que no te bastaron mis besos, mis atenciones y caricias y fuiste a pedírselas a ella- grite –vete, déjame sola, me arrepiento de haberte conocido, me arrepiento de haberte amado, de haber sido tan estúpida.-

-Serena- se arrodillo frente a mí.

-Sólo vete de una buena vez Darién- dije dolida mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Me iré por ahora pero debes escucharme, tienes que escucharme– se levanto y salió.

Sentí un pinchazo en mi estomago y acaricie mi vientre mientras trataba de controlar las lagrimas estuve sumida en silencio durante varios minutos quería que todo fuese real pero simplemente ya no creía en sus palabras mucho menos en mis lagrimas mire el reloj en el buro de la cama eran las 8 de la noche, salí de mi habitación a pesar de que no quería ver a Darién, pero necesitaba comer algo por el bien de mi bebe, el apartamento estaba en silencio como si no hubiese nadie en él, camine despacio hasta la cocina y tome del microondas un plato de macarrones con queso el de Darién seguía allí así que supuse que no había cenado aun, no pude evitar recordar la conversación que había sostenido con Rey.

El teléfono sonó iba a contestarlo pero mejor deje que se fuese a mensajes

Craso error….

_Dar, soy yo Esmeralda estoy muy preocupada por ti amor, por qué no contestas mis llamadas, te vi muy mal ayer y estoy preocupada por favor háblame recuerda que te amo que pronto todo pasara y serás feliz . _

Trague fuertemente el nudo en mi garganta dispuesta nuevamente a no llorar mas, mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación tome mi billetera y me dispuse a salir de el lugar que había sido mi casa en los últimos años, no podía quedarme, estar allí me hacia daño, me quemaba y no seria yo quien dañase la felicidad de Darién, él amaba a Esmeralda y este bebe y yo éramos sólo un estorbo en su vida.

Di una ultima mirada a ese lugar, en el que fui tan feliz y a la vez tan desdichada, suspire y cerré la puerta, agradecí a Dios que nadie se subió conmigo en el elevador, sentía que cada piso que bajaba un pedazo de mi corazón se quedaba allí pero era lo mejor, debía alejarme, salude a Tom y tome el primer taxi que paso por la avenida, estuve dándole vueltas a la cuidad por varias horas y luego fui al segundo lugar que consideraba mi casa.

Cuando llegue allí llovía fuertemente, nana Luna me hizo pasar rápidamente al interior de la casa donde un muy preocupado tío ken y me abrió sus brazos para darme ese abrazo que yo tanto necesitaba.

Me permití llorar, gritar y una vez mas tratar de sacar todo el dolor de mi alma y corazón mientras el sr Tsukino me aferraba a él y me decía que nunca mas estaría sola nuevamente, que él me cuidaría y que podía contar con él para lo que necesitara, no supe en que momento me quede dormida pero debían ser alrededor de las 3 de la mañana

Desperté a la mañana siguiente mucho mas triste de lo que estaba no quería levantarme pero la ida obligatoria al baño me hizo correr hasta el, luego de haber vomitado lo que había comido y no regrese a la cama dispuesta a no levantarme en un buen rato hasta cuando vi como la puerta se abría dando paso al señor Tsukino

-Buenos días pequeña- peino sus cabellos en un gesto muy de Darién, suspire audiblemente para no llorar, no lo haría y esta vez era en serio - Darién me ha llamado hace algunos minutos ha llegado a casa y no te ha encontrado, está desesperado-

-le dijo que– pregunte dudosa mientras me regañaba mentalmente, él era su padrino obvio le había dicho.

-No lo hice, quería primero preguntarte a ti pero le he dicho que si se algo de ti se lo hare saber-

-no quiero que sepa donde estoy– dije

-Hija- dijo él con voz suave -es tu esposo y esta-

-No- dije interrumpiéndolo- Darién me engaño jugo conmigo y yo –suspire nuevamente tragando el nudo de mi garganta -Yo no quiero verlo me hace daño, nos hace daño, si pudiera irme lejos lo haría pero no tengo a nadie.-

-Me tienes a mi– dijo el acariciando mi rostro.

-Darién es su ahijado usted le dirá-

-Serena- me interrumpió -anoche te dije que podías contar conmigo –nana luna entro trayendo consigo una bandeja con cereal y frutas –debes comer algo por el bienestar de ese pequeñín, Serena ahora tú y él son lo mas importante para mí, incluso más importante que Darién- beso mi frente dejándome confundida y con muchas preguntas por responder.

No comi mucho solo un poco de fruta y algo de cereal Luna regreso por los platos dejando en mi cama una bolsa con ropa limpia, luego de ducharme baje al recibidor cuando estaba apunto de entrar al estudio escuche su voz.

-No puedo padrino- dijo ahogándose con sus sollozos -¿y si le sucede algo? será mi culpa, está embarazada y no conoce a nadie, Serena esta sola fui un estúpido porque la deje sola, se que esto no es fácil para ella tampoco lo es para mí, me voy a morir si no se de ella padrino-

-Avisaste a las autoridades hijo- dijo con voz suave el tío Ken.

-si esta mañana pero debo esperar que pasen 48 horas- se sorbió la nariz haciéndome sentir un poco mal –he llamado a todos sus antiguos compañeros de clase, incluso a Amy que era su mejor amiga en la universidad, Mina no sabe de ella, Haruka tampoco, no se ha comunicado con nadie o ¿lo ha hecho contigo?- dijo esperanzado.

-Aun no hijo– dijo y pude sentir en su voz el dolor de mentirle a Darién.

-Debo irme quiero estar en el apartamento por si llama o alguien la ha visto – corrí buscando un lugar seguro para esconderme.

-Por favor padrino si se comunica contigo dile que la amo, que me equivoque pero que la amo y que me estoy volviendo loco por saber de ella- dijo en la entrada de la puerta- que vuelva al departamento que yo me iré a casa de mis padres si eso quiere, pero que vuelva- limpie las lágrimas que sin permiso corrían por mis mejillas

-Hijo Sere esta- me tense le iba a decir, no debí haber confiado en él –estará bien no es una mala muchacha-

-Lo se padrino iras mas tarde al departamento, mi padre esta moviendo sus influencias con las autoridades-

-Si hijo– suspiro –si se de Serena te diré inmediatamente –dijo y cerro al puerta.

-Gracias- dije saliendo detrás de las palmeras que adornaban la estancia.

-Mi ahijado esta destrozado, nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando esa mujer lo dejo plantado en la iglesia– suspiro -esto que he hecho hoy a sido mucho mas doloroso que cualquier cosa Serena- me dijo con mirada triste y dolida.

-Lo sé he estado pensando- él me llamo con su mano y juntos entramos a su despacho -No es justo con usted, es mejor que yo me vaya así usted no mentira mas-

-No, Serena he dicho que tú y ese bebe son mi prioridad ahora –dijo –te contare una historia, sabes perfectamente que estuve casado con ella-señalo una fotografía que no había visto, era una mujer hermosa de larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules como el mar, en sus brazos tenia un bebe de unos tres o cuatro meses, lleve la mano a mi inexistente vientre – cuando lo conocí era una niña aun pero me enamore como tonto de ella, siempre salíamos Thomas y yo de la tienda en la que trabajamos a verlas pasar, el estaba loquito por Hotaru y yo chorreaba babas por Selene, nos costo mucho acercarnos pero un día nos decidimos y varios meses después nos casamos fue una boda conjunta, no siempre Thomas y yo tuvimos tanto dinero como ahora, los primeros meses fueron difíciles compartíamos apartamento con Thomas y Hotaru, el día que ella nos informo que estaba embarazada fuimos muy felices por ellos y cuando nació Darién decidimos que también queríamos un pedacito nuestro, quisimos agrandar nuestra familia- suspiro- nos apegamos fervientemente a realizar la tarea cuantas veces fuese posible pero no obtuvimos ningún resultado, Selene se ponía muy mal luego de que la prueba mostrara el resultado negativo, reunimos dinero y fuimos al doctor teníamos que hacernos un tratamiento delicado y costoso, aun con todos los problemas lo hicimos pero no funciono luego paso el accidente de Hotaru y la llegada de Setsuna a nuestras, vidas ella le comento a Selene de un tratamiento nuevo en Francia, mi padre había muerto meses atrás dejándome una fuerte cantidad de dinero viajamos e intentamos el tratamiento y ella quedo en estado después de muchos intentos.

El tío kenji se levanto del sofá donde nos habíamos sentado y camino hasta la foto.

-Setsuna nos informo que estaba en estado cuando ella estaba en el último mes, quisimos viajar para estar con nuestros amigos pero para Selene eso seria una bomba de tiempo, un día llegue a casa luego de un día de trabajo y encontré a mi esposa en el suelo con una gran hemorragia la lleve al doctor y aunque salvaron a nuestra pequeña, Selene no podría tener más hijos, Taiki nació mucho antes que mi hija y Tomas, Darién y Setsuna viajaron con el pequeño a conocer a mi pequeña a Serenity mientras las mujeres hablaban Thomas me hablo de negocios y fue allí cuando se me ocurrió algo Darién era como mi hijo y yo quería proteger a mi pequeña por si algo me llegaba a suceder, firmamos un acuerdo nuestros hijos se casarían al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Darién y Serenity estaban destinados a estar juntos yo lo sentía así.-

-Nuestras mujeres nos llamaron locos, arcaicos pero al final entendieron nuestro punto Darién era cuatro años mayor que Serenity, así que él la cuidaría, pero mi vida cambio cuando decidí volver a Tokio y decidimos hacerlo por vía marítima, esa noche la tormenta azoto fuertemente separándome de las dos mujeres que mas amaba en el mundo, por mucho tiempo las busque negándome a la idea que el mar se las había tragado, mi corazón me decía que estaban vivas pero por mas que busque no encontré ni a mi esposa ni a mi hija.-

-Fue cuando adopto a Seiya, su hijo- dije sin poder evitar sentirme triste.

-Seiya fue mi salvación, Serena él me salvo de morir de tristeza, me aferre a él y hasta hace unos meses creí que mi esposa e hija si habían muerto en ese viaje.-

-¿Encontró a su esposa e hija?– pregunte.

-Mi esposa murió hace unos años Serena, pero mi hija Mi hija sobrevivió y le doy gracias a Dios porque hoy la tengo junto a mí…..Tú eres mi hija Serena.-

Jjajajajaja no se vale amenazar a la autora…un besitoooo

Aryam


	13. Chapter 13

-los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a la gran Naoko T yo solo me divierto haciendo sufrir a Darién…lastima que sere tambn sufra en el camino jejeje

_**Decisiones**_

-Esto debe ser un error- dije levantándome rápidamente del sillón.

-No. Eres mi hija Serena– dijo él llegando donde yo estaba

-¿Pero cómo?, ¿por qué? esto no puede ser, ¿cómo está tan seguro que yo soy su hija?– dije aun sin entender, porque estaba tan seguro de algo que no podía ser real

-te he investigado- dijo bajando su cabeza apenado

-Qué usted ha hecho qué!-dije sin saber muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo

-Mira todo paso en las navidades pasadas cuando Mina y Haruka te dieron el relicario yo había visto uno, es más, lo había regalado a Selene, dentro había una foto de los dos y luego cuando tú naciste-

-Su hija-

-Cuando Serenity nació yo reemplace la foto por una de ellas dos, luego vino tu temor en la luna de miel cuando viste el crucero tenias cuatro años pero aun puedo recordar tu carita de terror cuando veías que yo no iba en el barco en que tú y tu mami estaban, cumples el mismo día que Serenity tienen la misma edad y el destino te unió con Darién

Sacudí mi cabeza a lo ultimo- Eso no quiere decir que yo sea su hija-

-Busque un investigador cuando tú y Darién se fueron de luna de miel, él rastreó a Selene, pero, desafortunadamente ella ya no estaba entonces siguió tras la pista hasta llegar al orfanato de la señorita Beryl Dark, habían varias niñas que ingresaron en esa época, mi corazón de padre me decía que eras tú así que en el tiempo que estuviste en el hospital le pedí a Saoko que comparara nuestro ADN y fue positivo- agarro mis manos entre las suyas sus ojos estaban acuosos por las lágrimas derramadas- No hay duda eres una Tsukino de la cabeza a los pies ¡eres mi hija, mi Serenity!- dijo abrazándome fuertemente, aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba diciendo-necesito que me creas cuando te digo que yo te protegeré a ti y a él –dijo tocando mi vientre –Di algo mi niña

-¿Por qué mi madre no lo busco? –dije levantándome del sofá- ¿por qué no me dijo que tú eras mi padre? –susurre- ¿por qué no busco a Thomas?-me gire mirándolo fijamente- ¿por qué usted no me busco? –dije mirándolo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas

-Tu madre- suspiro -tuvo un shock muy fuerte o al menos eso decía su historia clínica, eso le provoco una amnesia hija por eso ella no me busco ni a mí ni a Thomas– se levanto llegando hasta donde mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos -y yo… Yo las busque– dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-estuve en coma tres meses y cuando me recupere las busque pero parecía que el mar se las hubiese tragado entonces estaba él… Seiya se encontraba en el mismo hospital que yo, tan solo y desprotegido como yo me sentía en ese momento, me encariñe con él y lo adopte, nunca desistí de buscarlas pero por más que busque acá en Tokio y en Francia no di con su paradero y te pido perdón hija mía por haberme rendido- sus piernas flaquearon y cayo de rodillas abrazándome fuertemente por la cintura –perdóname por cada lágrima que botaste en ese horrible lugar, por las penurias que pasaste cuando huiste de él, por qué si yo no hubiese desistido tú– su voz se quebró llorando como un niño perdido, deje mis piernas flaquear hasta sentarme junto a él en la alfombra del estudio.

Pasaron varios segundos, minutos que se yo, sólo se escuchaban nuestros sollozos, pero decidí hablar.

- Mi madre murió cuando tenía 6 años, Cáncer, eso creo- él asintió –por las noches hacía sonar la música del medallón para mí –mis ojos se aguaron –cuando ella se fue y me llevaron a ese horrible lugar…-

-Shuuu-dijo él abrazándome nuevamente –No más mi niña, nunca más.

-Esta usted seguro que yo soy su hija-dije sin poder detener las lágrimas

-Completamente mi niña eres igual a tu madre, siempre supe que serias igual a ella –dijo abrazándome mas fuerte –eres mi hija, mi reina, mi princesa de la luna –susurro mientras yo sollozaba en su hombro no estaba sola ahora lo tenía a él, tenía un padre y eso me dejaba una sensación de tranquilidad.

.

.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que sabía que era Serenity Tsukino, pero solo Luna, mi padre y yo lo sabíamos aunque él se moría de ganas por decirle a Thomas, yo aun estaba escondida en su casa y mis ganas de ver a Darién eran cada vez mas escasas, el corazón aun me dolía y aunque ya no lloraba pasaba la mayor parte del día en la habitación o en los jardines de la casa. Darién había ido un par de veces pero Luna me avisaba con anterioridad, no lo había visto y pensaba que era mejor así

En la mañana había tenido cita con el doctor Ryo, era el único que sabía de mi paradero, pero también contaba con su silencio al ser amigo de mi padre hacía esto como un favor especial atendiéndome en su consultorio particular

Ahora estaba recostada en la cama mirando fijamente la fotografía en una de mis manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi vientre distraídamente, con el paso de los días se veía más redondo, el doctor Ryo me había dicho en mi anterior consulta que tenía los niveles de la hormona gonadotrofina corionica elevados pero que solo saldríamos de dudas cuando pudiera hacerme la siguiente ecografía y aquí estaba yo con la fotografía en 3D que mostraba no una bendición para mi vida sino dos

-Mellizos!-había exclamado Saoko cuando escucho los dos corazones con claridad y cuando al enfocar la imagen había podido ver los dos cuerpecitos en mi vientre, deseaba que mi padre regresara rápido de Okinawa para enseñarle la maravillosa imagen, él siempre me había acompañado a las citas pero le había tocado viajar de improviso, por lo cual sólo Luna me acompaño pero había decidido quedarse en la sala de espera de la consulta

Aun no sabía el sexo porque no se habían dejado ver pero el doctor Ryo había dicho que muy probablemente podría saberlo en mi próxima consulta

-Serán los bebes más hermosos de este mundo y les juro que les daré todo el amor que tengo guardado en mi corazón –se movieron un poco dejándome saber que me habían escuchando -los amo mucho- dije dándome un beso en la palma y acariciando allí donde se sentía un poco mas duro

No pude evitar recordar a Darién, si tan sólo él estuviese con nosotros –lo siento pequeños pero aun no estoy lista y creo que nunca lo estaré –dije mientras recordaba el día que había olvidado tomarme mi pastilla milagrosa

Flash Back…..

Fue el día de la cena de Navidad había ido a la peluquería ya que tenía el cabello muy largo y quería verme diferente para él, cuando llegue al departamento aun estaba oscuro supuse que había ocurrido alguna emergencia encendí el televisor dejando el canal de música, amaba cambiarme mientras escuchaba melodías fui hasta mi bolso contando las pastillas, Darién nunca se cuidaba así que yo era precavida deseaba tener hijos con él pero era temprano aún, saque la pastilla y la coloque a un lado del tocador mientras me lavaba los dientes y le subía el volumen al tv distrayéndome con la canción que pasaba en ese momento

_Hoy te prometo_

_Amor eterno_

_Ser para siempre_

_Tuyo en el bien y en el mal_

_Hoy te demuestro_

_Cuanto te quiero_

_Amándote hasta mi final_

Empecé a cantar recordando cuando Dar me la había dedicado, pare para bajar un poco el volumen pero un ruido llamo mi atención

-Dar-susurre pero nadie contesto-¿Estás ahí amor?-dije saliendo del baño y caminando fuera de la habitación ahí estaba él con las manos en su cabeza, parecía preocupado pero cuando le pregunte si pasaba algo sólo me sonrió, olvide tomar la pastilla cuando regrese al baño y luego cuando volvimos de la fiesta fue todo tan rápido que no me di cuenta si no hasta el día siguiente

Fin flash back,,,,

Luna asomo la cabeza por la puerta sacándome de mis recuerdos

-Serenity-por mas que había dicho que me llamaran Serena, Luna y los empleados me llamaban por mi verdadero nombre –tu padre ha llamado esta en el aeropuerto y estará aquí en unas horas deseas esperarlo para comer-asentí, ella me sonrió y salió suavemente dejándome nuevamente sola

Un mes después de saber toda la verdad mi padre había organizado todos los documentos que constaban que yo era Serenity Elizabeth Tsukino Moon y con eso yo había enterrado a Serena Luna en el fondo de mi corazón

Deje la fotografía en la mesa de noche, tome una toalla y me encamine hasta el baño gradué el agua, agregue unos aromatizantes y algo de jabón liquido de vainilla y me sumergí en la tina hasta que mis dedos estaban arrugados

Sabia que Darién me buscaba aún, le había mandado un par de cartas diciéndole que estaba bien pero sólo lo había hecho porque mi padre me lo había solicitado y yo sabía cuanto él amaba a su ahijado, extrañaba a Mina y sabía que ella estaba sufriendo con mi desaparición pero si acudía a ella Haruka lo sabría y Darién me encontraría y no deseaba verlo ni hablarle lo amaba a pesar de su engaño y su traición. Lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma pero simplemente no podía perdonarlo, me sentía demasiado destruida como para estar frente a él y entregarle lo que quedaba de mi corazón, a pesar de que ya no me pertenecía viviría y lucharía por los dos motores de mi vida, sólo por ellos, volví a acariciar mi vientre al sentir como se movían

-La barriga de mami no es una pista de carreras mis amores –dije suavemente mientras sentía el pequeño corrientazo que me cruzaba de lado a lado al parecer desde que sabían que ya sabia que eran dos tenían mas libertad para moverse, afortunadamente ya no tenia nauseas aunque tenia antojos de gelatina de colores con leche condensada a cada momento, la puerta se abrió cuando abotonaba el ultimo botón de mis Jeans sin duda necesitaba algo de ropa

-le diré a tu padre que te lleve de compras mi niña –dijo Luna viéndome luchar con el botón y al final lo deje abierto y baje mi camisa

-Eso es lo que yo creo que es –dije restándole importancia a lo que había dicho, no me gustaba que mi padre gastara en mí, a pesar que tenía los medios yo era una persona independiente y lo seguiría siendo aunque mi padre tuviese todo el oro de Francia

-Gelatina de Limón, Naranja y Frambuesas con un toque de leche condensada –dijo Luna dejando la copa y la cuchara a un lado de mi mesa, pensé que los pequeños podrían tener algo de antojos, ya saben lo que dicen que pueden nacer con la boquita abierta –sonreí luna amaba a mis no natos bebes- y lo que dije de comprar ropa es enserio no puedes apretarte el vientre Serenity puede crear malformaciones o discapacidades –me regaño

-Ok –dije caminando hasta mi delicioso y estrambótico postre, no pude evitar el gemido de satisfacción cuando lo cítrico de las gelatinas y lo dulce de la leche condensada hicieron contacto con mis papilas gustativas terminado el postre decidí ir hasta el jardín me sentaría en una de las tumbonas que daban a la piscina y leería algo mientras mi padre llegaba, baje las escaleras muy suavemente encaminándome al estudio donde había visto varios títulos que me llamaban la atención

Repase mis dedos por los lomos hasta que llegue al libro que buscaba… _La María de Jorge Isaac, _tome el libro colocando la ecografía dentro y camine hasta la tumbona, llevaba varios minutos sumergida en la lectura cuando vi como la puerta de la entrada se abría y Artemis entraba con el coche me coloque las bailarinas y trate una vez mas de cerrar el botón de mi pantalón pero fue imposible, baje la camiseta que usaba y casi corrí a la casa quería ver la cara de mi padre al ver la fotografía que llevaba dentro del libro

Supuse que estaba en el estudio así que me dirigí a ese lugar tome el pomo de la puerta y su voz me dejo petrificada…

-Han pasado dos meses, dos malditos meses padrino-dijo Dar con evidente frustración –me voy a volver loco, si no fuera por esas dos notas pensaría que algo malo le ha pasado y eso no me lo podría perdonar

-Hijo no puedes…-

-Si –dijo él –si puedo culparme, si tan sólo hubiese sido mas fuerte, fui un imbécil padrino ella me amaba, me perdono que casi la violara, me entrego su alma y su corazón y yo qué hice, me fui directo donde la mujer que mas daño me ha hecho en la vida

-Darién-mi padre iba a hablar pero lo interrumpió

-Maldigo el momento en que me enamore de Esmeralda, pero sobretodo maldigo el día que se me ocurrió perdonarla y dejar todo atrás, estoy asustado, Sere debe tener unos cuatro meses ya, ella no tenía a nadie cómo estará ella y mi bebe, dios mi bebe-sus sollozos se hicieron más audible y no pude evitar que las lágrimas corrieran sin cesar –quiero morirme padrino, no vale la pena vivir así con angustia , con dolor, con sufrimiento- mi padre lo abrazo fuertemente mientras él también lloraba, suspire, quería entrar, quería abrazarlo, decirle que lo perdonaba, que me amara que nos fuéramos lejos donde nadie nos conociera, que fuéramos felices como cuando estuvimos en la isla pero había algo que no me dejaba hacerlo, Darién había pisoteado mi corazón, había jugado con mis sentimientos y yo me sentía aún destruida, no íbamos a poder ser felices con la sombra de la desconfianza y el dolor

La habitación se sumo en un profundo silencio de un momento a otro Darién se aparto de mi padre, limpio sus lágrimas y suspiro-Debo irme padrino-susurro-tengo turno, si no fuese por el hospital-paso las manos por sus cabellos peinándolos como tanto me gustaba –ya no sabría qué hacer –le dio un último abrazo a mi padre y cuando lo vi caminar en dirección a la salida me escondí cerca de las palmeras como la primera vez que lo escuche hablar con mi padre, pase las manos por mi rostro limpiando las lágrimas pero al parecer estas no querían detenerse, me dolía el pecho y sentía como el nudo en mi garganta se tensaba cada vez más , Darién salió con mi papá y él lo despidió en la puerta –

-Se fuerte hijo cuando Serena se sienta menos dolida ella volverá a ti-le dijo mirándome fijamente, cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella, sabía que para él era difícil mentirle a Dar, él lo amaba pero lo hacía por mí –Sal de allí Serenity-dijo mirando las palmeras

-Papá-dije sorbiéndome la nariz

-Ven aquí hija mía –dijo él abriéndome sus brazos qué hubiese sido de mi vida si él no me hubiese encontrado, me refugie en sus brazos mientras dejaba que el nudo de mi garganta se desatara en medio de sollozos que luego de unos minutos se convirtieron en hipidos camine junto con mi padre de vuelta al estudio y nos dejamos caer en el sofá mientras él volvía a abrazarme y a decirme que estaba segura, que él me protegería

-Gracias-le dije cuando por fin pude controlar mis hipidos-se que es muy difícil para ti verlo y no poder decirle nada

-Es doloroso pero tú eres mi hija –dijo acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos -Yo se que lo amas y que cuando tu corazón sane

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?-lo interrumpí- Pudiste ver a Seiya?-él se rio

-Eres igual a tu madre Serenity –dijo riendo-si pude ver a Seiya

-Y Cómo está?

-Sobrellevando las cosas hijas al menos ya dejo de encerrarse como un ermitaño, Seiya amaba a Kakyuu y a su pequeño, para él fue un golpe muy duro perder a las personas que amaba, como Darién

-Papá, aun no estoy lista, me duele aquí-le señale mi pecho

-Lo sé pequeña, Seiya acepto hacerse cargo de la Disquera lo encontré muy cambiado podría decir que mas maduro, se corto el cabello no sabes todo lo que tuve que luchar yo para que lo hiciera cuando iba a la escuela

-Cómo es Seiya Papá, por qué no tienes fotografías de él -pregunte

-Seiya odia las cámaras, no le gustan sólo tiene un par de su boda con Kakyuu y unas con el bebe, pero son pocas y están en la casa de Francia, físicamente es un muchacho muy atractivo muy parecido a Darién sólo que de contextura mas delgada y mucho más bajo, como de tu estatura es un chico valiente, y fuerte que lucha por sus ideales hasta el fin, sabes que estudio Administración-Negué-cuando me dijo que quería ser músico yo lo apoye pero con una condición, debía alternar su carrera musical con una profesional entre muchas escogió Economía y Administración pero se fue más con la ultima,

-Hablas con mucho orgullo de él-dije

-Estoy orgulloso de los tres de Seiya porque a pesar de perder a sus padres es un gran muchacho. De Darién porque a pesar de su cabeza atolondrada y del daño que él mismo se ha hecho es un hombre fuerte y de ti mi vida porque a pesar de las adversidades que tuviste fuiste una valiente –beso mi frente y en sus ojos aparecieron unas arruguitas adorables -ustedes son mis tres hijos y lo mejor que yo tengo en este mundo-a pesar de que mi padre amaba a Dar yo no me sentía mal, por eso mis bebes decidieron hacer acto de aparición moviéndose en mi vientre, sonreí ya había olvidado lo que debía contarle a mi padre, tome su mano y la ubique en el lugar donde sentía el movimiento sus ojos brillaron y las arruguitas se hicieron más evidentes

- Es un pequeño pateador-dijo y negué-¿sucede algo Sere hoy tenias consulta con Ryo?-asentí mientras buscaba en el libro al fotografía la tome y se la pase –los ojos de mi padre se abrieron de alegría mientras observaba la imagen en el papel –Gemelos

-Mellizos-dije con voz quebrada

-Ohh hija mía –dijo él mientras me abrazaba-me hace tan feliz haberte encontrado Serenity – me abrace a él, a mí también me hacia feliz tenerlo –le dijiste a Darién... Digo le escribiste una carta-Negué

-No lo hare mas papá-le dije-simplemente no puedo

-Hija

-Por favor apóyame

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo Serenity, pero tú lo viste, está destrozado

-papá

-No merezco siquiera que me llames así hija, yo no he sido un buen padre ni para ti ni para Seiya

-Pero qué dices papá, yo-

-No te busque con el suficiente ahincó y a Seiya me limite a mandarlo a buenos internados para que su educación fuera la mejor-susurro-Cuando desperté del coma un oficial se acerco a mi con un pequeño niño de 6 años que decía que era mi hijo, sus ojitos tristes me suplicaban que no lo enviara con ese policía, Luna estaba con unos familiares e Ikuko, era nueva en casa, cuando lo lleve sus ojitos estaban rebosantes de felicidad lo acomode en una habitación prometiéndole que lo ayudaría a buscar a sus padres y que mientras podía quedarse conmigo, el matrimonio Kou era Joven, Neherenia Kou y su esposo Zandler Kou murieron en ese naufragio, adopte a Seiya pero estaba tan desesperado buscando a tu madre y a ti que sólo me limite a enviarlo a un buen internado, el mejor de Francia. Cuando perdí las esperanzas Seiya era un hombrecito de 17 años, vocalista de _Ángel,_ con el pelo largo y ropa de rockero, pero me llamaba papá y él era mi hijo, lo traje de vuelta a casa y empezamos a convivir pero era tarde, mi hijo tenía una vida y yo no era quien para arrebatársela

-No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste –trate de darle ánimo

-No entiendes Serena, cuando tus hijos quieran saber de su padre será demasiado tarde para ti, ellos tienen derecho, Darién también y los ama de eso estoy seguro, cometió un error muy grande, tu madre era bondadosa y tú te pareces tanto a ella pero a la vez tienes el orgullo de los Tsukino, date una oportunidad, una última hija mía, ve a verlo habla con él, escúchalo, él está arrepentido-

-De arrepentimientos está llena la tierra papá-

-tú eres bondadosa Serenity, estoy seguro que harás lo correcto-

-Le hablaste a Seiya de mí –dije cambiando el tema, él retiro la mano de mi vientre

-Si le hable de ti –me dijo con una sonrisa

El resto de la tarde la pasamos hablando de cosas banales y de todo lo que mi padre poseía en Francia, cuando llego la noche estaba inquieta yo había vivido sin un padre y no era algo muy hermoso, veía la felicidad con que Thomas veía a Rey, para él ella era su pequeña, su niña mimada, sentía el amor que mi padre profesaba por mi y deseaba que mis bebes también lo tuvieran

¿Podría perdonar a Darién por mis bebes?... No lo sabía pero ¿haría el intento al menos? Con esa última pregunta me deje ir al mundo de los sueños

A la mañana siguiente no quería levantarme de la cama así que me quede viendo algo de televisión hasta casi el medio día, Luna había traído mi desayuno saludando a las dos pequeñas bolitas que pensaban que mi vientre era una pista de coches, cuando entro a la habitación me encontró mirando fijamente mi estomago desnudo, mi padre había salido temprano a trabajar así que estaba sola en casa con la maldita pregunta atornillándome en la cabeza me vestí con unos leggins blanco y una pequeña bata color azul celeste ahora que tenía mi cabello más corto fue fácil amarrarlo con una coleta, me calce unas bailarinas suavecitas de color azul celeste y baje las escaleras buscando a Luna

-Luna-dije cuando la vi en la cocina hablando con Marie

-Si Serenity

-Voy a Salir, necesito respirar algo de aire fresco

-Quieres que le diga a Artemis que aliste el coche

-No, llame al señor Akio, él vendrá por mí, iré al parque número 10 leeré un rato y luego volveré, estaré aquí antes de la cena

-Quieres que te acompañe-negué –está bien cuida de los pequeños –

-Con mi vida –dije acariciando mi vientre, cuando salí el Señor Akio me estaba esperando, adoraba a este humilde señor, él había sido el conductor del taxi que había tomado cuando salí del departamento de Darién hacía dos meses atrás

Llegue al parque número 10 alrededor de 20 minutos después le dije al señor Akio que pasara por mí en dos horas, me senté en el pasto verde mientras sacaba mi libro de "_Hola Mami Aquí Estoy"_ y empecé a leer, viendo las familias enteras congregadas en el parque, pero, sobre todo viendo hombres con sus pequeños

Seria yo capaz de negarle eso a mis bebes, no sé si mi padre tenía razón en eso de que era bondadosa, yo creía que más bien era estúpida porque la respuesta era clara y sencilla ….. Yo nunca apartaría a mis hijos de su padre, tome el celular marcándole al señor Akio, pidiéndole que viniese por mí, suspire cuando treinta minutos después lo vi, tome la soda que había comprado y aun no terminaba y me encamine al auto dándole la dirección al señor Akio

-Te espero mi niña-dijo él con sonrisa amigable mientras detenía el auto frente a mi antiguo hogar. No sabía que pasaría dentro de ese departamento

-No lo sé señor Akio-suspire-Hagamos algo si no bajo en treinta minutos puede irse y pasar mañana por la casa para cancelarle por sus servicios

-Esta bien mi niña, aquí me quedo- dijo con la misma sonrisa amigable que siempre tenía para mí

Cuando llegue al edificio salude a Tom pero le pedí que no me anunciara quería ver la reacción de Darién cuando me viese y sobre todo quería ver si en verdad me amaba como decía, subí al elevador deseando volver a casa de mi padre y esconderme, pero ya estaba aquí y mis bebes no lo merecían, saque de mi bolso la Ecografía en 3D que tenia y sonreí al ver los dos bultitos, Darién seguro se emocionaría mucho al verla, la campanilla del ascensor me aviso que ya había llegado a mi antiguo piso, salí con mucho cuidado dando pasos pequeños pero fuertes, al llegar a la puerta de roble marón pegue mi frente a ella y suspire antes de subir mi mano y tocar el timbre no se escuchaba nada dentro del departamento, pero Darién estaba allí Tom me lo había dicho, volvía a tocar el timbre y cuando la puerta se abrió esperaba cualquier cosa

….Cualquier cosa menos que ella abriera….

**Seiya Pov**

La vida era una mierda… si eso era la vida o al menos la mía, no sabía si era cierto eso de que arriba en los cielos había un Dios y si lo había me odiaba

Había perdido a mis padres a los seis años, aun tenía pesadillas de esa noche, conocí a un hombre bueno que me quiso como un hijo a pesar de que estaba viviendo su propia tragedia y luego apareció ella, la luz de mi vida…

Hasta ese que se dice llamar Dios se la llevo, yo iba manejando, era mi maldita culpa que ella y él ahora estuviesen muertos

Deje la copa de whiskey, en el escritorio mientras leía el repertorio de canciones que se le entregarían al nuevo artista de la disquera…pura porquería

Mi padre se había ido hacía algunos días a Tokio, cosa que me alivio el viejo y yo no sabíamos como comunicarnos y él estaba feliz porque había encontrado a su hija mientras yo me sentía una bazofia por haber perdido la mía

Había aceptado el trabajo en la disquera hacía dos meses porque ya no soportaba estar en el apartamento donde viví con ella, la luz de mi esperanza, me había mudado a la fría mansión Tsukino cuatro meses atrás luego del accidente, mi padre había mandado a traer todas mis pertenencias y las había guardado en una de las habitaciones de la casa

Cerré los ojos recostando mi cabeza en el sillón del estudio mientras llegaban a mí sus últimas palabras

_-Cuando lleguemos a casa hare la papilla que tanto le gusta a mis amores-dijo con su sonrisa característica, habíamos salido del estudio hacía un cuarto de hora, mire el retrovisor para ver a mi hijo sonriéndole a su madre _

Todo lo que sucedió después sigue siendo confuso para mí, todo fue caos, golpes gritos, el maldito… el maldito me envistió, había nevado, la carretera estaba resbalosa frene tratando de detenerlo pero no pude… nos salimos de la carretera el auto se volcó y yo me salí cuando la puerta se abrió, golpee con varias rocas y cuando me detuve quise correr podía escuchar el llanto desgarrador de Thio, podía escuchar la voz de mi esposa y cuando estaba cerca cuando estaba malditamente cerca todo exploto ….y de allí solo vi oscuridad

Revente el vaso contra la pared, ellos no debían morir No!, Thio era apenas un bebe, kakyuu era el amor de m vida, ¡Yo debí cuidarlos! ¡Debí protegerlos!

Fueron largos meses en el hospital y luego la ausencia, la desolación, el dolor agonizante de saber que la vida se había escapado de las manos, que yo había sido un completo inútil y para demostrar la superioridad de ese tal Dios yo había quedado en este jodido mundo sufriendo como un errante

Tome la botella y camine a fuera del estudio quería llorar, quería cobijarme con lo único que quedaba de ellos…. Mis recuerdos

-por favor no, no otra vez Seiya-dijo al mujer de cabellos azulados mientras me abrazaba fuertemente-no te tortures más mi niño, por favor

-Mi nana, tu eres mi todo mujer-dije acariciando sus cabellos-qué hubiese sido de este pobre niño sin tu cariño Ikuko Winston-susurre-déjame ir, los necesito-

-si sigues así voy a tener que llamar a tu padre –dijo en un intento de detenerme

-NO-rugí –él esta feliz, encontró a su Serenity, déjame vivir mi dolor como yo quiera, por favor-me deshice de su abrazo y camine hasta la habitación que estaba vetada para todos menos para mí.

Cerré la puerta y sin encender la luz, camine hasta la única fotografía que estaba en el salón, me deje caer en el suelo mientras apretaba la foto fuertemente contra mi pecho y una vez mas dejaba salir mi frustración.

Ellos eran mi todo…Mi vida, porque yo ya no estaba aquí morí… Morí el día que ella se fue de mi lado, tome el cuaderno y el lápiz que estaba en el _suelo y escribí….._

_Porque ya no estoy aquí morí, morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí__no estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar,__oigo sin escuchar,__abrazo sin sentir,__soy el único muerto que puede caminar.__Porque ya no estoy aquí morí,__morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí__no estoy, sólo existe este maldito amor__que es más grande que el sol, no tiene compasión__no preguntes por mí__, __yo ya no estoy aquí_

**Serena Pov **

Ahí frente a mi se encontraba ella Esmeralda Moon con su cabello verde y liso y con sólo una camiseta de él….

-Esme perdón yo-su mirada se encontró con la mía, sus ojos vagaron hasta encontrarse con mi pequeña pancita –Serena

La fotografía cayó de mis manos e hice lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos

Correr….

Alejarme, huir y tratar de no ahogarme con el dolor que nuevamente se había instalado en mi pecho, pestañee un par de veces para que las primeras lágrimas abandonaran mis parpados mis pies caminaban muy rápido, llegue a la recepción y Tom me abrió rápidamente, el señor Akio se sorprendió al ver mis lágrimas y salió del auto para abrirme la puerta, estaba a punto de llegar cuando su mano se cerro sobre mi brazo…

-No es lo que piensas-dijo con voz ahogada –déjame explicarte por favor no te vayas

-Suéltame –dije jalando mi brazo y soltándome de su agarre

-Por favor déjame explicarte. Por favor no huyas –susurro-Haz crecido, iba a tocar mi vientre pero lo detuve

-no me toques, no te atrevas a tocarme, déjame ir ahora y te juro que volveré,

-No…-

-¡No me hace bien esto Darién! –Dije mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mis pómulos,- déjame ir por favor, yo volveré-le dije nuevamente.

-Sólo vuelve a mí Serena, yo podre explicarte todo princesa –dijo, asentí y me encamine hasta el taxi

-Al aeropuerto señor Akio -dije cerrando los ojos y recostándome en los muebles del taxi, nuevamente el dolor agudo en mi pecho, nuevamente las lágrimas, él estaba con ella,-tome el celular y marque a la aerolínea donde mi padre tenía acciones sorbí mi nariz y trate de serenarme

-Aerolíneas Moon, buenas tardes habla Molly-

-Molly, Soy Serenity Tsukino, necesito un vuelo urgente

-Claro señorita Tsukino ¿para cuándo lo necesita?

-Para hoy-dije tratando de sonar segura

-¿Hoy?, podría decirme el destino

-Francia-dije segura de mí misma, el señor Akio frunció el seño mientras me miraba por el retrovisor

-Tenemos un vuelo pero sale en 30 minutos

-Resérvelo-dije y colgué

-¿Estás segura de lo que piensas hacer mi niña?-

-Completamente señor Akio, necesito una hoja y un lápiz-dije y él abrió un pequeño compartimiento y me dio lo que le pedía

Sorbí nuevamente mi nariz mientras empezaba a escribir

La llegada al aeropuerto fue rápida no llevaba equipaje, pero si mis documentos.

-Gracias señor Akio, podría llevarle esta carta a mi padre

Él asintió –no te veo muy convencida mi niña piénsalo bien-trato de hacerme recapacitar

-Ya lo pensé señor Akio –dije –gracias por todo

-No te despidas mi niña, ya volverás y este viejo estará aquí para ver a ese par de revoltosos-sonrió y yo trate de hacerlo pero sólo fue una mueca

No. No volvería… Darién Chiba no volvería a ver a Serena Luna nunca ¡jamás!

.

.

.

Tran… espero les haya gustado el cap chicas

Gracias a todas las que leen y las invito a votar por mi en un pequeño OS de twiligth que hice para un concurso cuyas votaciones empiezan hoy

Este es el link sin espacios por favor

http: /www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3326265/ Happy _ Halloween _ Contest …

entre mis autores favoritos esta el fic se llama Nuestro Hallowen y es un rico Lemon entre Edward y Bella si les gusta espero que me apoyen!

Nota: arriba esta la palabra

Poll: Vota por tus OS favorito del Happy Halloween Contest. Puedes escoger tres opciones. Vote Now!

Un besote

Ary


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto haciendo sufrir a Serena y Darién

Apareció la desaparecida, jajaj, bueno antes de que lean y quieran matarme mas de lo que ya quieren por no subir 9 meses, Tanita Love no me quites tus saludos amiii creeme que esto que sucederá es importante para la historia o al menos eso creo un besito graxx por la espera estoy en finales y eso me complica las cosas el domingo presente pruebas de estado y eso me quito bastante tiempo tratare de subir 9 meses mas tarde y además les tengo un regalitooo

Las quieroooooooo

Tiempo, futuro, presente…..

Darién Pov

Verla allí a ella mi princesa después de tanto tiempo fue como un bálsamo a mi corazón herido, por un momento solo podía pensar en la maravillosa criatura que estaba en el marco de mi puerta, seguía prácticamente igual, su vientre un poco más abultado, la recorrí como un hambriento pero algo pasaba estaba rígida sin movimiento alguno y su respiración era acelerada fue entonces me encontré con su mirada herida, destruida.

¡Diablos, Esmeralda estaba conmigo!

-Sere- grite antes de verla correr en dirección al elevador. ¡NO! esta vez no se iría. No podía dejarla ir, corrí rápidamente, pero el ascensor se cerró llevándose con él mi esperanza de recuperar a mi esposa.

-Ve por ella Darién- grito Esmeralda

Me levante rápidamente, el elevador me llevaba ventaja pero Serena no se iría, no se lo permitiría, no esta vez.

Cuando salí del edificio ella estaba apunto de abordar un taxi, camine hasta llegar a ella y la tome del brazo

-Suéltame –dijo jalando fuertemente su brazo, afloje el agarre pidiendo a Dios que me dejara hablar

-Por favor déjame explicarte. Por favor no huyas –susurre-Haz crecido- iba a tocar su vientre pero me detuvo

-No me toques, no te atrevas a tocarme, déjame ir ahora y te juro que volveré- dijo luchando con las lagrimas yo la conocía

-No…- mi voz fue fuerte, no la dejaría ir

-¡No me hace bien esto Darién! –dijo dejando caer las lagrimas, estuve tentado a limpiarla, a besarla, a decirle que la amaba, pero cuando intente hablar ella me corto,- déjame ir por favor, yo volveré-dijo suspirando. Asentí como doctor sabia que esto el haría daño a ella y a él.

-Sólo vuelve a mí Serena, yo podre explicarte todo princesa –dije frustrado, pero con la fe que me daban esas palabras… Ella volvería a mí, la vi caminar al taxi y suspire antes de subir de vuelta al departamento, me sentía derrotado a pesar que Serena había dicho que volvería había algo en mi interior que me decía que no lo haría, sin embargo, quise creerle ella nunca me había mentido.

Cuando ingrese al departamento Esmeralda ya tenía puesta su camisa

-Creo que no se quitara la mancha –dijo pasando la uña por la mancha marrón que había dejado cuando sin querer había derramado su café -¿y ella?

-Se fue-le dije en un susurro

-¿No la alcanzaste?-me pregunto

-Sí pero me pidió que la dejara ir

-¡y lo hiciste!-casi me grito

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte

-La mujer que cuando se dio cuenta que te amaba era demasiado tarde-bajo su mirada –¡por qué no te explicaste!- casi grito

-Ella volverá-le dije tratando de creer en sus palabras

-¿Estás seguro?-Negué con la cabeza mientras me sentaba en el sofá escondiendo mi rostro con mis manos- y yo pensé que era tonta, pero tú lo eres mas –dijo con desdén-toma –subí el rostro encontrándome con un papel blanco que Esme me extendía –ella lo dejo caer. Ahora me voy tengo que estar temprano en casa –tome el pedazo de papel dándome cuenta de lo que era rápidamente

Una ecografía….

-Felicidades papá por dos –dijo Esme dándome un suave beso en la mejilla, sonreí, sonreí como hacía meses no lo hacía tendríamos dos bebes y esos pequeños nos unirían

Serena volvería a mí… Ella volvería…

.

.

.

.

_**Seis años Después**_

Conducía de regreso a casa había tenido un turno de perros pero eso me ganaba por no querer hacer distinciones, por ser la hija del dueño de la clínica, hacía un frio de los mil demonios… sólo quería llegar a casa con mi familia, merendar en el gran comedor mientras las niñas contaban su día en el colegio

Odiaba no recogerlas, pero Seiya se había convertido en un buen compañero de equipo

Al principio no había sido fácil las cosas con él, era frio, huraño y recuerdo claramente su indiferencia hacia mí, cuando yo huyendo, llegue a _Mouthe, _el chico era más frio que una placa de hielo, pero me no me importaba sólo quería estar sola con mis bebes y olvidarme de todo

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, su indiferencia y sus gritos por las noches me ponían nerviosa y me asustaban a igual parte, Ikuko era muy linda conmigo, siempre me decía que su niño era un buen hombre y es que esa mujer lo miraba con tanto amor y él sólo tenía pequeñas muestras de cariño hacia ella

Siempre llegaba y se encerraba en la habitación que estaba clausurada para todos menos para él, mientras yo en mis noches cuando me acostaba en la cama mis pensamientos se iban hacia Darién, yo le había dicho que volvería aun sabiendo que no cumpliría_, _siempre recordaba a Esmeralda con su camisa y a él con su muy bien montado teatro…

_Bastardo…_

Saque de mi cabeza a Darién Chiba cuando la puerta de la mansión Tsukino se abrió dándome la bienvenida, parquee el mini Cooper en mi lugar y vi el Mercedes de Seiya al lado, a esta hora seguramente estaba en el estudio de grabación 

Entre con sigilo, la casa parecía deshabitada sabía bien que a esta hora los sirvientes estarían haciendo la cena e Ikuko estaría dando órdenes por doquier

Al principio fue incomodo dejarme atender, luego con el embarazo y ese terrible accidente que casi me cuesta la vida a mí y a mis princesas tuve que acostumbrarme a ser Serenity Tsukino y a dejar enterrada de una vez por todas a Serena Luna

Empecé a caminar en dirección al estudio sonreí a Ikuko cuando la vi salir de allí con una bandeja vacía

-¿Empezaron sin mi?-pregunte con un puchero Infantil

-Sabes como son–dijo entre risas -Hotaru cada vez es mejor con el violín y Rinni, mi pequeña saltamontes es una verdadera artista –sus ojos llenos de arruguitas brillaron con alegría

-Lo sé y gran parte de eso se lo debemos a Seiya, él pasa más tiempo con ellas que yo-dije un poco triste

-Anda mi niña no digas eso te consagras los domingos a ellas –dijo sonriendo-Seiya está practicando una nueva canción para un tal Mark y Hotaru lo está ayudando con el violín

-¿y Rinni?-pregunte

-Está con ellos pero sabes que a la pulga lo que le gusta es el baile, ve con ellos mi niña te esperan –asentí mientras abría con sumo cuidado la puerta, las notas del violín daban ese toque mágico a la canción que Seiya entonaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello sintiendo la letra como la sangre que corría por sus venas

Seiya.. había empezado a cantar por así decirlo, ya que sólo arreglaba y componía canciones unos meses después que las niñas habían llegado al mundo, al principio se acercaba a nosotras con suma cautela pero Hotaru y Selene lo envolvieron con su dedo meñique en tan sólo un par de semanas

Rinni me vio entrar pero le pedí que no dijese nada mientras Seiya cogía aire para entonar el coro de la canción

_**Ahora quien si no soy yo?**_

_**Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido,**_

_**ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando**_

_**el olor de tu piel, tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna**_

_**y hasta el alma en un beso, en un beso va el alma**_

_**Y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser.**_

_**Ahora quien si no soy yo?**_

_**Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido,**_

_**ilogico, y luego te imagino toda regalando**_

_**el olor de tu piel, tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna**_

_**y hasta el alma en un beso, en un beso va el alma**_

_**Y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser.**_

_**Ahhhh, ahora a quien?**_

-Bravoooo mi princesa -dije aplaudiendo cuando ella en un tono muy profesional bajo su violín luego de que Seiya terminara de cantar

-¡Mami!-ambas corrieron hacia mí, mientras yo me agachaba a abrazar a mis pequeñitas

-Menos mal llegaste –Rinni hizo un pequeño puchero-Papá sólo sabe cantar canciones tontas

-Pequeña demonio-dijo Seiya llegando hasta donde nosotras y alzándola dejándola de cabeza

-Pero lindas, tontas pero lindas-dijo mi pequeña niña de coletas rosadas mientras controlaba la risa

-¿Te gusto mami?- Hotaru me miraba con sus grandes ojos amatistas herencia de los Chiba

-Fue hermoso princesa, perdón por no llegar desde el comienzo del ensayo-dije acariciando su mejilla-cuan duro era ver a los ojos a Hotaru y no acordarme de él

-Mami esta mañana hablamos con mi abuelito-Rinni hablaba de cabeza

-Seiya-lo golpee juguetonamente en el hombro –bájala ahora -sentencie tratando de sonar fuerte

-No va poder venir al recital de la escuela-Hotaru estaba triste

-Pero vendrá en navidad-Rinni sonrió

-Chicos ya van a servir la cena –dijo Ikuko empujando suavemente la puerta y luego cerrándola

-Vayan a lavarse las manos mostritas-dijo Seiya, inmediatamente las niñas salieron del estudio

-Seiya sabes que odio que les digas así –ese era el afectuoso saludo de él y Rey

-Hace cuanto no me das un beso Serenity Tsukino-dijo con su voz coqueta mientras sus manos tomaban mi cintura acercándome a él, luego unió sus labios con los míos en un suave beso

-No trates de distraerme prometiste no decirles así mas

-Si lo sé, será la última –sonrió

-¿Cómo viste a papá?-le dije separándome un poco, Seiya y yo duramos muchos meses intentando tener una relación normal, y lo habíamos conseguido aunque aun existieran los fantasmas del pasado. Igual, él había hecho su vida y yo… Yo tenía dos poderosas razones para rehacer la mía

-Mal –respondió él, su mirada se entristeció un poco- Esta enfermo le dije que se quedara con nosotros pero se negó como siempre

-No se cual es la terquedad, ¿Qué lo detiene en Tokio?

-Tú sabes que lo detiene-dijo entre dientes-Aun no entiendo cómo te pudiste enamorar de él –dijo golpeando el escritorio

-Seiya … -dije tratando de no hablar de eso, aun me dolía, aunque no era como antes, como los primeros días en la ciudad

-Perdón bombón-dijo acariciando mi mejilla -¿Qué tal el día de hoy?-pregunto cambiando el tema radicalmente

-Cansado-respondí agradeciendo al cielo el cambio de tema –pero feliz hoy nacieron unos múltiples, recordé tanto el nacimiento de las niñas

Seiya se acerco abrazándome por la espalda-me hubiese gustado ayudarte mas con el embarazo pero en ese tiempo era un tonto

-No eras un tonto, eras un hombre dolido-dije recostándome en su pecho

-Pero tú me ayudaste-me giró quedando frente a frente-qué hubiese sido de mi vida sin ustedes

-No pensemos en eso Seiya –dije pegando mi frente a la suya –ambos tenemos pasado y dolores diferentes pero dolor al final, fuimos dos corazones destrozados que se unieron para malcriar dos ángeles

-A veces agradezco al cielo que te hubieses caído de las escaleras y que sólo yo estuviese en casa, aunque fuese con más alcohol que sangre en las venas

-Aun así, llamaste una ambulancia y me ayudaste hasta llegar al hospital luego te quedaste conmigo y fuiste el primero en ver a las niñas

-Mis pequeñas terremoto, en cuatro meses ni siquiera sabia que estabas embarazada, sólo que eras la hija perdida de mi padre

-La que venia a robarte tu fortuna-medio bromee-esas fueron tus palabras una noche

-Vez era un idiota

-No, no lo eras-coloque mi mano en su mejilla y movió su cabeza lentamente dejando que lo acariciara

-Te quiero mucho Serenity, nunca me cansare de pedirte perdón por lo idiota que fui –dijo besando mis manos

-Fue hace mucho, vamos a comer las niñas deben estar esperándonos –dije para sacarlo del estudio

Llegamos a la mesa y ya las niñas estaban allí, dimos gracias y luego nos dispusimos a comer la pasta que Ikuko había preparado, cuando acabamos las niñas fueron a ver algo de televisión como todas las noches antes de dormir, mientras Seiya iba al estudio a revisar unos papeles, yo fui a la biblioteca necesitaba investigar sobre los aneurismas, ya que teníamos un caso en el hospital.. Tome el tomo del estante de libros y cuando me disponía a leerlo un par de ojitos me miraron con preocupación

-¿Mami?-Hotaru con su pijama de patitos llego hasta mí sin mirarme a los ojos

-¿Qué pasa mi niña hermosa? –pregunte con ternura

-¿Abuelito se va a morir? –algo en mi pecho se contrajo

-Por qué dices eso Hotaru

-Tosía mucho cuando hablamos por la computadora y Abu Luna le puso una mascara como las del hospital, luego papi nos mando a salir del estudio y él se quedo hablando con abuelito, Rinni y yo…-se calló como debatiendo si decirme o no-

-Adelante pequeña –la alenté

-Rinni y yo escuchamos a papá diciéndole que estaba enfermo que se viniera y que nosotros lo cuidaríamos pero él no quiere, yo no quiero que abuelito se muera mami-me abrazo fuertemente y pequeños sollozos empezaron a escucharse

-Shuttt-alce a mi pequeña dejándola sobre mis piernas- abuelito no se va morir mi pequeña –dije mas para mí que para ella, bese su largo cabello negro también cortesía de los genes de Darién , alce mi cabeza para encontrarme a Rinni que veía la escena, la llame con mi mano y ella llego rápidamente a nosotras

-Yo tampoco quiero que abuelito se muera –dijo mi niña abrazada a mí

-Escúchenme bien- dije colocándolas frente a mi –abuelito no se va a morir, pronto lo vamos a ver

-¡Vamos a ir donde vive abuelito mami!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Ir a Tokio no, jamás volvería –No mis niñas hare que abuelito se venga a vivir con nosotras – la sonrisa en el rostro de mis niñas no tenia precio-

-Reunión familiar y no me invitaron que malas son las mujeres de esta casa –dijo Seiya haciéndose el ofendido

-Papá, mami convencerá a abuelito a vivir con nosotros –dijo Rinni mientras corría hacia el hombre al que ella y sus hermana consideraban padre

-Claro que si –dijo Seiya dándole un sonoro beso a Selene-creo que un par de pequeñitas se piensan volar su hora de dormir

-Te acompaño-dije dejando el libro en el sofá, ambos llevamos las niñas a su habitación, luego de acostarlas y que él les contara su cuento como todas las noches ambas cayeron rendidas

Cerramos la puerta con suma suavidad y afuera me derrumbe, Seiya me abrazo fuertemente mientras mis sollozos se rompían es su pecho, amaba a mi padre y él no se podía morir, no podía

Ya mas calmada me fui a mi habitación y trate de dormir pero era imposible definitivamente hoy había sido el día de los recuerdos, volví a la biblioteca buscando el libro de los aneurismas y cuando iba a entrar Seiya me sorprendió

-Te hacía dormida-dijo él levantándose del escritorio de roble que había en la gran biblioteca

-No podía dormir –dije mostrándole el libro

-Papá va estar bien, él es fuerte bombón- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Lo sé –dije, pero no era cierto como doctora sabia que la salud de mi padre se estaba deteriorando cada vez más, nuevamente el maldito cáncer me robaba a una persona que amaba –lo convenceré de que se quede radicalmente aquí, este es su lugar con su familia –dije en un susurro

-Trate de convencerlo, pero ya sabes cómo es –dijo el levantando mi barbilla suavemente- quedo en llamarte mañana por la mañana

Suspire mientras Seiya me abrazaba pegándome a su pecho me hacía sentir segura y fuerte-Gracias-susurre débilmente

-Odio cuando las das-me dijo apoyando su barbilla en mi cabello

-Tú haces tanto por mí..

-Ni la mitad de lo que tú me das a cambio, me permitiste ser el padre de tus hijas, y me entregaste tu corazón

No asentí, ni negué a pesar de que yo ya había entregado mi corazón hacía unos años atrás y para mí desgracia él aun lo tenía, por más que tratara de negármelo

-Vamos a la cama bonita, mañana nos espera un gran día…Nuestro día-dijo sonriendo sobre mi cabello

-Un año-susurre

-Un perfecto año mi amor, tengo todo arreglado la cena y lo que pasara después –dijo con picardía haciéndome alejar de él para mirarlo a los ojos

-Qué tienes tramado Seiya Kou…

-De todo un poco preciosa, pero será por la noche-giño un ojo-mañana debo ir a Paris, sólo será por unas cuantas horas debo terminar de escuchar a un chico nuevo, así que tendrás que ir por las niñas o decirle a Ikuko

-Yo iré por ellas y las llevare al cine después-dije aun enganchada en sus preciosos ojos azules

- Sólo esta lista a las 8, pasare a buscarte –su nariz rozo la mía lentamente, tome su mano y salimos fuera de la biblioteca dirigiéndonos a la habitación que compartíamos desde hacía un año atrás

Suspire recordando cuando papá se enteró…

Flash Back…

-¡Que ustedes queé!-dijo mi padre tratando de controlarse

-Nos casamos viejo-dijo Seiya como si hablase del clima, no era que yo quería ocultarlo, pero hubiese preferido decídselo yo, en la comodidad de la casa y no como él lo había hecho

-Son hermanos-grito- yo agradecí al cielo que Selene y Hotaru estuviesen en la escuela aun

-No lo somos –dijo Seiya algo enojado mirándome fijamente por el retrovisor mientras conducía-yo soy tu hijo adoptivo y por eso hice el trámite de cambios de apellido, para que nadie notara ese detalle

-Serenity..-mi papá me miro a los ojos ¿esto es una broma verdad?

Le enseñe mi anillo hacia tres días era la esposa de Seiya Kou, nos habíamos casado en una pequeña capilla improvisada en el jardín de la gran mansión y como testigos teníamos varios empleados de la casa y unos cuantos amigos de Seiya, fue algo muy intimo, sólo para nosotros que celebrábamos que nuestra unión era por y para las niñas ya que habían amiguitos en el colegio que las molestaban a cada momento.

-¡Tu ya estas casada!-dijo mi padre enérgicamente, Seiya freno el coche de improviso haciendo que todos nos impulsáramos hacia delante

-¡NO!, ella no está casada, ¿Por qué él si era bueno y yo no? Padre que te ha dado ese maldito para que siempre lo prefieras a él-

-Seiya…- Mi padre se veía bastante dolido y yo entreveía que la aseveración entre Darién y Seiya era mutua –hijo yo sólo

-¡Basta!-dije mirándolos a los dos- papá no estoy casada con nadie. Soy Serenity Tsukino y la que se caso con él –evitaba decir su nombre lo mas que pudiese-fue Serena Luna y ella no existe, deberías estar feliz por nosotros y no juzgarnos

-Es que es una locura

-Locura o no ya estamos casados-dijo Seiya colocando el auto en marcha –te guste o no-le di una mirada severa, odiaba cuando Seiya se transformaba en el hombre frio que era cuando lo conoci

-Seiya-dijo mi padre

-Ahora no padre-dijo Seiya mientras seguía conduciendo, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus nudillos se veían blancos por la fuerza que hacia al apretar el volante

-Tienen razón chicos –dijo mi padre después de unos minutos de silencio-lo siento en verdad me agrada que estén juntos, nadie mejor que tu puede cuidar de mis nietas Seiya-dijo tocando el hombro de su hijo, mire a Seiya por el retrovisor y lo vi asentir

-Por ellas muero viejo, por ellas muero…

Fin Flash Back…

-¿Estás aquí?-dijo Seiya chasqueando los dedos frente a mí

-Perdón ¿me decías?-le dije algo avergonzada

-Voy a ponerme la pijama hermosa –dijo dándome un beso en la frente y caminando hasta el baño, me recosté en la cama y no habían pasado diez minutos cuando mi esposo me jalo dejando que mi cabeza se apoyara en su pecho-duerme bonita-susurro, mientras besaba mi cabello, poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia mientras él tarareaba una canción

.

.

.

Desperté al sentir unos labios exigiendo atención, moví mis manos atrapando el cuello de Seiya y profundizando el beso

-Feliz aniversario preciosa-dijo besando uno de mis brazos -déjame ir o si no me va tocar bañarme con agua de la heladera o peor ir a darme un piscinaso-susurro riendo – uno, dos y….-sentimos como tocaban la puerta me gire para ver el reloj despertador

6:35 am….

Como todas las mañana Seiya se levanto dejando entrar a los dos motores de mi vida que rápidamente se subieron a la cama

-¡Buenos días mami!-dijo Selene mirándome fijamente

-Ahh sólo mami y yo pintado en la pared verdad?-dijo Seiya haciéndose el ofendido

-Buenos días papi-Hotaru se colgó de su cuello mientras él le daba un sonoro beso

-Buenos días mis amores-sonrió-debo ir al baño, tengo que estar en una hora en el aeropuerto-bajo un poco sus labios dándome un suave beso mientras escuchábamos las sonrisitas nerviosas de mis hijas

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-dije y él negó

-Debes llevar a cierto par mos…

-Seiya…-lo corte

-A las niñas a la escuela-dio un beso volado y desapareció por la puerta que comunicaba al baño

-A ver señoritas a bañarse-dije levantándome con las niñas y caminando hacia su habitación

Desayunamos juntos y luego Seiya se despidió, no sin antes prometer que traería algo bonito y brillante para cada una de mis hijas, lleve a las niñas al colegio y luego me fui al hospital, hable con el doctor Coleman para pedirle me dejara estar en su equipo para operar el paciente del aneurisma en el lateral izquierdo, lo cual accedió después de mucho rogar

Estuve esperando la llamada de mi padre pero ésta nunca llego, le marque varias veces y no contestaba marque a la casa y el teléfono sonaba pero nadie lo contestaba, iba a marcar nuevamente pero un código Azul se expandió por todo el hospital al parecer había sucedido un accidente y la gran mayoría de los heridos serian remitidos al hospital haciéndome tener el día más ajetreado que de costumbre, a las 5 en punto con todo bajo control fui por las niñas al colegio, llegue a casa me di una ducha rápida y me dispuse a escoger lo que usaría en la noche , Seiya no me había dado muchos detalles sólo un mensaje de texto cuando yo estaba en medio del caos hospitalario diciéndome que lo que usara fuera elegante y bonito.

Elegí un vestido rojo largo de estraples y de un acabado volado era lindo, sencillo y elegante me calce unos tacones de los cuales Mina estuviese muy orgullosa de mi, solté mi coleta dejando mi cabello suelto que ahora me llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros en rizos perfectos y me maquille discretamente, Ikuko y Molly estaban con las niñas en una tarde/noche divertida con Disney como mis hijas solían llamar a los días que veían más de dos películas de princesas

Tocaron la puerta suavemente y luego de dar un "adelante" Ariel asomo la cabeza diciéndome que el señor me esperaba en la sala, le dije que bajaba en unos minutos termine de alistarme y satisfecha con el resultado baje las escaleras en busca de Seiya

El me esperaba ataviado en un traje de tres piezas color humo de Armani.. Se veía muy bien. Su cabello negro y corto estaba engominado y peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos azules brillaban con picardía y emoción, extendió su mano hacia mí y la tome cuando me faltaba el último escalón de la escalera

-Simplemente hermosa-dijo dándome un pequeño beso, sonreí-¿nos vamos?-dijo y me vi asintiendo

-¿Viste a las niñas?-él asintió-les traje una cajita de música brillante la de Sel tiene un pequeño unicornio y la de Hot un gatito blanco

-Las malcrías

-Las amo y lo sabes-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi espalada baja y caminábamos a la salida donde su Mercedes negro nos esperaba

Condujo por varios minutos mientras me contaba lo que había hecho en París a lo largo del día

Llegamos al hotel Cristal Plateado, alrededor de las 9:00 pm, Subimos en el elevador hasta la azotea en donde habían antorchas y una mesa para dos, una persona tocando el violín, rosas y champaña en un bote con hielo la brisa era suave y la vista hermosa ..Automáticamente recordé aquella última noche en Aruba era todo prácticamente igual solo que aquella vez fue en la playa ahora

-Este es tu regalo-dijo Seiya sacándome de mis recuerdos mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y caminábamos hasta uno de los barandales- te regalo la ciudad completa Serenity si eso es lo que quieres-dijo con voz susurrante-gracias por hacerme un hombre nuevamente feliz-me giro hasta que sus labios encontraron los míos, luche contra los recuerdos y bese al hombre que me había demostrado con creces que podía amarme como en verdad lo merecía, a pesar de que yo no pudiese amarlo de la misma forma, me entregue al beso en alma, mente y cuerpo, hasta que Seiya fue dejando pequeños besos mariposa sobre mis labios

-Esto es hermoso-dije con voz cortada

-No llores, por favor no lo hagas-dijo tomando mis mejillas-feliz aniversario bombón

-Feliz aniversario Seiya-dije mientras caminábamos a la mesa

La comida estuvo deliciosa y la champaña en su punto, hablamos de cosas vánales entre besos y pequeñas caricias y el violín de fondo. Seiya se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a mí anudando en mi mano derecha una pequeña pulsera de diamantes y zafiros, beso mi mano y luego me ayudo a levantar guiándome a la improvisada pista para bailar un poco, minutos después con una rosa en mi mano bajamos hasta la habitación que él había reservado

La habitación estaba decorada con velas rosas y escencia de vainilla en la cama pequeños pétalos de rosa blancos esparcidos sobre la seda negra del cobertor, hacían que mi corazón fuese mucho más rápido de lo normal. Hacer el amor con Seiya era algo difícil debido a que siempre en mi mente se filtraba una imagen de él, pero la ignoraba y trataba de entregarme como él lo hacía, Seiya era tierno a la hora de amar, no como él que era salvajismo y desespero

Las manos de Seiya me tomaron con las caderas dejando mi espalda pegada a su pecho mientras él besaba mi cuello suavemente, nuevamente las imágenes de Darién y yo en nuestros momentos de intimidad llegaron a mi cabeza, me gire como pude decidida a no pensar en él, busque afanosamente los labios de Seiya cuando sus manos se pasearon por mis costados, quite su saco mientras sus manos luchaban con el cierre de mi vestido, cuando su saco cayo desabotone el chalequillo, sentí las manos suaves de él en mi espalda mientras yo quitaba su corbata y jalaba su camisa sacándola del pantalón mi vestido cedió cayendo al suelo y dejándome solo en unas pequeñas braguitas de color rojo

Seiya se aparto un poco para verme mientras susurraba un "perfecta" antes de atacar mis labios un poco más fieramente

Me apoye en los hombros de Seiya fuertemente mientras sus manos atacaban mi trasero, acariciándolo estaba a punto de parar y no pedir más juegos cuando el repiqueteo del celular de Seiya nos hizo apartarnos mirando ambos fijamente el saco en el suelo

-Déjalo sonar-dijo besándome suavemente

-Pueden ser las niñas-dije en un jadeo-contesta no me iré de aquí-dije con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la tienda de campaña que tenían sus pantalones

De mala gana Seiya recogió el saco del piso y cogió el celular con fiereza, pero al ver la pantalla por su rostro paso varias emociones que no pude descifrar inmediatamente

-Luna-dijo pegándose el auricular a la oreja

-¿Luna?-pregunte en voz baja en Tokio debían ser exactamente las 7:26 pm que hacia Luna llamándonos a esta hora

-No puede ser ¡diablos!-dijo Seiya –yo lo sabia Luna, lo sabia –dijo desesperado

-¡Seiya qué pasa!-dije pero él me ignoro

-Mañana mismo estaremos allí haremos, nos iremos lo más rápido posible y te juro que aunque lo tenga que amarrar el viejo vendrá con nosotros cuando salga de esta-su voz se había convertido en una desesperada- si, si le diré a Serenity –colgó y me miro a los ojos entendí perfectamente lo que esos bellos zafiros mostraban

Miedo….Mucho Miedo

-¿Qué ha pasado Seiya?-demande desesperada al ver que no hablaba sólo me miraba fijamente

-Papá-dijo y se callo

-¡Habla!-grite sin importarme nada

-Papá ha tenido un infarto, los médicos –se cayó nuevamente apretando las manos-los médicos no dan esperanzas..Serenity –dos gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos-papá está muriendo….

.

.

.

Ahora es cuando May va y se esconde en un huequito…. Miren ando con el gran sabio y el me ha pronosticado una gran avalancha de rev queriendo matarme asi que les hare una aclaración como se la hice a mi Beta…. Si me matan, ellos quedan juntos, si me dejan vivir cabe la posibilidad de que ella vuelva con Darien….. Si tengo mas de 20 Rev juro subir el viernes el prox cap que será un pov de Darién

Las quiero

Mayra


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes le pertenecen a nauro Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto con Serena y Darién

_Seiya se había convertido en un buen compañero de equipo_

_Dolor, pena y realidad_

Seiya Pov

La llamada de luna nos había caído como un balde de agua fría ..un infarto. Dios mi padre, el no podía morir simplemente no podía yo, yo amaba a ese viejo lo amaba el me había hecho quien era, él me había dado la dicha de ser el esposo de Serenity.

Serenity.. aun no sabía cómo esta asimilando todo después de decirle que el viejo nos dejaba nos vestimos a una velocidad impresionante y corrimos al coche trate de calmarme ya que no podía manejar n el estado de nervios en el que me encontraba, mientras esperaba llame a la agencia y llame a Tao par que tuviese el avión listo cuando llegáramos al aeropuerto

Llegamos al casa y vi a Sere salir en direcciona la entrada me baje lo más rápido que pude l alcance en nuestro dormitorio

-El estar bien-dije tomándola por los brazos-tienes que reaccionar, !habla Serenity! –dije mientras la apretaba a mi pecho-por favor bombón, dime que sientes dime algo-susurre sobre sus cabellos

-El.. el no puede irse Seiya-dijo por fin sollozando sobre mi pecho

-Shutt, el no se irá amor, no se irá-dije mas para mí que para ella –ve a cambiarte yo iré despertar a Ikuko tenemos alistar todo, lo mas necesario cosas de las niñas-me coloque las manos en el cabello sintiéndome impotente-

-el, las verá Seiya el..

-Shutt-dije separándola de mi abrazo-son nuestras hijas tuyas y mías nadie más me robar ese derecho que yo me he ganado a pulso, si las ve si te reclama ellas son unas Kou ante la ley

-Sabes que no es así, sabes que

-Shutt- volví a hacerla callar –hay maneras Serenity tú lo sabes y yo nunca dejo un cabo suelto, voy por Ikuko-dije separándome completamente de ella y saliendo de la habitación

Decirle a mi nana fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, entre llantos y lamentos acepto ir con nosotros ella estimaba al viejo yo lo sabía, con mucho cuidado fui a la habitación de las niñas y tome un par de abrigos y sus botas de peluchitos las niñas eran madera muerta cuando se dormían, las vestí con suma cautela y luego llene una maleta con algo e ropa lo que necesitaran lo compararía en Tokio, deje las niñas en sus camas y volví a nuestra habitación, Serenity aun estaba sentada en la cama pero ahora tenía unos Jeans puestos y un abrigo grueso, llegue hasta donde ella y me arrodille a sus pies levantando un poco su mentón

-Papa, no ha muerto Sere, quizás tu sabes mas de esto que yo, pero él no se va a morir ya verás como en unos días el viejo esta como siempre y lo haremos venir a vivir con nosotros-ella sorbió su nariz pero asintió, le di un beso en la frente –ya hice las maletas de las niñas a menos que prefieras dejarlas-negó –ok- camine hasta nuestro closet donde saque un par de trajes y varias mudas de ropa para Serenity no había notado que la gran mayoría de su ropa común era negra, café o gris arme desordenadamente una maleta para nosotros y salí dejándola en la entrada de la escalera como la que había hecho de las niñas

Uno de los sirvientes nos esperaba afuera con el Mazda encendido para llevarnos al aeropuerto-Ikuko Ayúdame con Rinni-dije viendo que Sere no iba a poder con alguna de las dos niñas debido a su estado. 45 minutos después estábamos en el aeropuerto Serenity estaba un poco mas despierta y yo me mantenía en contacto con Artemis que estaba al pendiente de toda la situación con mi padre solo le pedía a Dios fuerzas para que el viejo aguantara solo eso… fuerzas

**Darién Pov**

6 años habían pasado..6 había llegado del hospital un poco cansado ser jefe del ala de pediatría era satisfactorio, pero agotador, encendí mi laptop para revisar los avances que teníamos con un caso de un niño en el pabellón. Pero mis ojos se desviaron a la carpeta que celosamente guardaba desde hacía seis años

_Ellas _

Introduje la clave y una a una fueron apareciendo las imágenes, ambas eran preciosas, dos perfectos ángeles todos los años un par de fotos de estas niñas llegaban a mi correo sin saber quién era los tres primeros años investigue después solo deje que llegaran. Observe imagen tras imagen y después venían las pocas imágenes que aun tenia de ella… Serena

Fueron años y años de búsquedas sin ningún resultado perdí millones, en detectives, programas de búsquedas y todo lo que me ayudara a encontrarla, pero al parecer la tierra se la había tragado.. Yo aun conservaba la esperanza de que ella y mis hijos estuviesen a salvo.. pero toda esperanza se esfumo hace un año atrás cuando recibí la maldita carta esa que decía que ella estaba muerta…

Simplemente la justicia la había declarado como persona muerta al no verla registrada ni en hospitales, ni en aeropuertos o terminales

Las fotos fotos pasaban una a una las niñas mas grandes mas definidas y sus ojos esos ojos expresaban tanto, si no conociera a mi hermana y supiera que esta muy feliz con Nick, diría que estas niñas parecían hijas de Rey se parecían tanto a mi pequeña mostra cuando era un bebe

-¿Darién estas aquí?-escuche a voz de Esme desde la sala

-Estudio-grite cerrando carpeta

-Ve con papa amor –dijo Esme a mi pequeño campeón mientras seguía sus tacones caminar detrás de nuestro pequeño

Skrap, entro al estudio en sus cuatro patas peludas y de una salto estuvo en mis piernas-como esta mi pequeño saco de pulgas-dije acariciando las orejas peludas de mi pequeño cachorro labrador de 6 meses, Esme asomo su cara por la puerta observándonos a ambos

-Traje lasagna ¿te la caliento y la comes aquí? ¿o comemos en la habitación?

-Habitación-dije buscando la pelota de Skrap y tirándola lejos para empezar nuestro juego nocturno

-date un baño antes de cenar-dijo Esme besando mis labios suavemente-asenti –calentare la cena, debemos escoger las tarjetas –dijo saliendo del estudio, tome la laptop y me dirigí a la habitación

Llegue a mi cuarto que estaba completamente remodelado, gracias a Esme…Esmeralda…..si alguien me hubiese dicho que estaríamos haciendo planes de boda nuevamente algunos años atrás hubiese dicho que estaba loco.. No, le hubiese dicho que era lo más probable, entre al baño quitándome la camisa y desabrochando mis pantalones mientras graduaba el agua

-Dar..-Esme me grito desde afuera del baño

-Umm-dije masajeando mi cabello-Quiero que las letras sean en Dorado ¿tu que piensas?

-Lo que tu escojas esta bien-dije y era cierto esta era mi tercera boda y al igual que en la anterior me daba lo mismo si el vestido de Esme era blanco o morado

-Darien…- iba a montar su ya acostumbrado berrinche de no participas aun estas a tiempo y todas esas pendejadas cuando escuchamos el sonido del horno avisando que nuestra cena estaba caliente, sentí a Esmeralda salir de la habitación y aproveche para salir

Esmeralda se había vuelto en una gran amiga, confidente sobre todo cuando llego el ultimo anuncio del gobierno Serena y mis hijos estaban oficialmente muertos y yo era viudo a los 26 años de edad… De eso había pasado un año y hacían seis meses le había dicho a Esme que se viniera a vivir conmigo ¿Por qué lo hice? Ni yo mismo tengo idea solo me estaba muriendo de soledad, de amargura y de culpa…

Por mi culpa ella ya no estaba, si tan solo no la hubiese dejado ir ella estuviera aquí conmigo o sin mi pero al menos estaría viva

Hacían tres semanas le había dicho a Esme que nos casáramos, la propuesta le tomo por sorpresa pero yo no quería enamorarme y sabia que Esme y yo nos teníamos cariño.. Mi amor había muerto con la única mujer a la que consideraría como esposa

Esmeralda entro con la bandeja con comida… Era un desastre en la cocina la verdad era un desastre en todo, pero me hacia compañía y yo trataba por lo menos de alejar el recuerdo de mi princesa

Una vez mas cometía, el mismo error solo esperaba que esta vez no se me saliera de las manos

Comimos entre platicas de colores sobre el material de las tarjetas la tinta y volvimos a repasar la lista la boda seria en dos meses y esta vez tendríamos mucho menos invitados, seria en el registro civil solo con familiares sin recepción o luna de miel

En estos momentos no podía darme el lujo de salir del país, por otro lado mi padrino estaba cada vez más enfermo y según Haruka estos podrían ser sus últimos meses solo pedía a Dios que se largara un poco más su tiempo de vida

Estábamos acostados viendo televisión cuando la mano de Esme se coló por mi camisa, mientras su pierna se subía a la mía… Y yo era hombre….

Rápidamente mis manos agarraron su cintura acercándola mas a mi mientras mis labios atacaban los de ellas sin compasión, rápidamente estuve sobre ella Esme soltó un pequeño gemido cuando mis manos abarcaron sus pechos y mi lengua se deslizo por su cuello

Empecé abajar las tirillas de su pijama cuando ella toco mi miembro por encima de la sudadera que tenia puesta, Maldije entre dientes al sentir la leve presión mi miembro estaba listo así que mis manos se deslizaron hasta tantear sus bragas y removerlas para que mis dedos pudieran abarcar su sexo pensaba acabar con los juegos previos… solo quería sentirá Esme ordeñándome hoy más que nunca había tenido la cabeza en otro mundo y necesitaba volver a la realidad a mi realidad…

Mi celular sonando estrepitosamente me hizo separar de sus pechos

-No contestes-gimió-por favor….

-Esme… El hospital-suspire audiblemente agarrando mi miembro con mi mano para aguardar un poco mas mientras que con la otra mano alcanzaba el celular y apremia la tecla para contestar

-Darién…-dijo luna con ronca –es tu padrino hijo. Es tu padrino-solo eso necesite escuchar para que mi libido bajara a 0 y saltara de la cama buscando ropa rápidamente mientras le pedía a Luna que me explicara que había sucedido

**Serena pov…. **

Mi padre, estaba muriendo aun lo estaba asimilando aun estaba aturdida me había movido como un robot y sabia que volábamos a Tokio.. la ciudad que prometí jamás volver a pisar, las niñas iban dormidas en la habitación del avión, Ikuko estaba con ellas y Seiya había aprovechado para dar un vistazo a la cabina

Asi que estaba sola pensando, analizando Mi padre no podía estarse muriendo ¡el no podía dejarme nuevamente!

Recordé como entre lagrimas y mentiras escribí aquella carta que le deje con el señor Akio hacia más de 6 años

Flash Back

_Querido padre_

_Se que en estos momentos haz de estar sentado en tu estudio preguntándote ¿Por qué?.. Solo te dire no es tu culpa, necesito alejarme irme lejos donde pueda sanar, ire a Francia papa no se si volveré si algún dia podre verlo a la cara y perdonarlo tengo el corazón herido y sangra…Sangra de rabia y dolor, porque lo ame, lo ame con toda mi alma y el me pago mal. Es cierto tendré dos hijos de el, pero los hijos no atan padre, prefiero irme, sanar, se que si llego a casa tu me convencerás de hacer lo contrario.._

_Siempre podrás ira a visitarme y yo estaré en contacto contigo, Te amo padre pero créeme lo mejor ahora es sacarte de mis problemas, se como sufres al mentirle, y como te sientes al verme. No lo odies no vale la pena, quizás en nuestro destino no estaba el unirnos estar aquí me sofoca, me oprime por favor entiéndeme.. _

_Solo te pido algo por mi, por mis hijos y por nosotros no comentes nada de mi, de mi existencia… Es mejor que todos crean que Serenity Tsukino aun sigue muerta, y que Serena luna solo quiso huir, te lo pido papa. _

_Estoy feliz de tenerte y lamento tener que alejarme pero es mi decisión y es lo mejor, te hablare tan pronto este en Mouthe.. _

_Te amo pa.._

_Serena…._

Fin flash Back

Sentí los brazos de Seiya abrazarme fuertemente pegándome a su pecho, ¿Cuándo había llegado a mi?, no lo sabia y no me importaba solo lo necesitaba a el mi amigo, mi confidente al hombre que me amaba, me permití llorar, aferrarme desesperadamente a el no quería que mi padre se muriera ¡No!

-Shutt-dijo Seiya cuando mi llanto se había reducido a sollozos-tranquila preciosa-decía mientras acariciaba mis cabellos-yo estoy contigo, papa se va recuperar y en unas semanas estaremos de vuelta

Me vi asintiendo mientras me despegaba de su pecho y lo miraba a los ojos-¿has hablado con Luna?

-Sip, papa está en casa ahora el doctor Tayumi dijo que era mejor no moverlo-suspiro-Serenity quiero ser sincero contigo-paso sus manos por sus cabellos-el viejo esta delicado

-pero tu dijiste

-Eso no quiere decir que no se vaya a recuperar –me corto- vamos a estar con el y tan pronto pase la crisis lo montare en este avión y lo llevare a Mouthe y me importa una mierda si Chiba o cualquiera de su familia lo quiere allá, es mi padre mi responsabilidad y necesito tu apoyo

-sabes que cuentas conmigo –le dije – pero me gustaría que no se enteraran al menos no aun es mas no deseo ver a ningún Chiba y mucho menos deseo que ellos puedan ver a Hotaru o a Selene-lo vi asentir

-vamos con las niñas a la habitación –dijo el asentí levantándome Seiya me dio un ligero beso y juntos caminamos a la alcoba

Nos recostamos en la cama dejando en el centro a las pequeñas mientras Ikuko se recostaba en el sofá desplegable, suspire acariciando distraídamente la cabecita de Rinni no supe en que momento me deje llevar por el sueño

Cuando desperté Seiya me dijo que faltaban dos horas de vuelo trate de hacerle honor a mi ex nombre y serenarme lo mas que pude las niñas estaban inquietas, pero Seiya trataba de tenerlas jugando algo o viendo pelis desde el portátil

-Mami-Hotaru se acerco a mi subiéndose en mis piernas –olvide mi violín como le cantare abuelito-dijo mi hija mirándome fijamente

Mire a Seiya tratando de enseñar a Serenity a jugar ajedrez-¿estás segura que papito no lo metió en la valija?-ella negó con la cabeza-ya hallaremos la forma princesa-dije acariciando su mejilla

El tiempo fue mucho más rápido Ikuko le sirvió algo de comer a las niñas, y me ofreció algo a mi pero no pude comer vi como Seiya también negaba aparentemente Seiya estaba tranquilo, pero sabia perfectamente que no era así me gire ala ventana viendo las nubes, solo podía pensar en mi padre y en que debía salvarse

Eran las 3:45 pm cuando llegamos a Tokio, suspire cuando Thiago el capitán nos dijo que podríamos salir Seiya tomo a Selene que estaba dormida mientras yo sostenía fuertemente de la mano a Hotaru como si ella fuese mi sostén

Suspire cuando la brisa nipona me golpeo el rostro como dándome una bofetada…Tokio el lugar al que jamás pensé volver, Seiya tomo mi mano libre mientras que el auxiliar de embarque y una de las azafatas ayudaban con las maletas

Un Mazda negro muy parecido al de Seiya nos esperaba, Artemis sonrió al verme mientras sus ojos pasaban de las niñas a mi

-Artemis-dijo Seiya al verlo, su tono de voz era seco y controlado como la mayoría de las veces

-Joven seiya, lamentando que esta sea la razón por la que tenga que venir a buscarlos, señorita Serenity-dijo haciéndome una pequeña venia

-No Artemis no lo hagas por favor, soy la misma-dije, el volvió a sonreírme pero era una sonrisa triste

Nos subimos en el coche luego que Artemis e Ikuko se fundieran en un abrazo el auto iba en completo silencio hasta que Seiya hablo

-¿Quiénes están en la casa Artemis?-dijo en su tono frio y enigmático

-Esta el señor Thomas y su esposa, también el doctor Tayumi y Nara una enfermera que vigila a su señor padre, esta la pequeña Rey y el Joven Yaten y su esposa y también esta..-los ojos de Artemis se fundieron con los míos desde el retrovisor

-¿Quién mas esta Artemis?-pregunto Seiya

-Esta en joven Darién y su…-se cayo un segundo mirándome fijamente –y su prometida, al señorita Blackmoon

Todo el aire abandono mis pulmones al final estaban juntos, pensé que no dolería, pero me estaba quemando el alma, Seiya entrelazo sus dedos con los míos mientras yo fingía ver por la ventana como hacia Hotaru

Llegamos a la casa por la parte de atrás entre con Ikuko y las niñas ya que Rinni acababa de despertar, subimos por las escaleras al ultimo piso de la mansión mientras Seiya Distraía a la visita entrando por la principal

Pasamos varias horas en la ultima planta de la mansión las niñas nuevamente se habían quedado dormidas y Seiya no había regresado ¡quería bajar! ¡Quería estar con mi padre! pero no quería encontrarme con ningún chiba

Era ya entrada la noche cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a mi esposo, sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiese llorado mucho, lo abrace fuertemente y luego el como leyendo mis pensamientos me dijo que bajara a ver a mi padre

llegar a esa habitación fue morirme en vida, allí en la cama estaba mi padre conectado a los monitores, con una mascara de oxigeno, mucho más delgado que la ultima vez que lo había visto y su cabello estaba cubierto de hebras blancas, me acerque lentamente hasta llegar a el tome su mano con cuidado de no mover la intravenosa

-Papa-lo llame, el abrió los ojos y me sonrió con la mirada

-Bebe-me dijo con voz queda

-Shutt, no hables papa, no lo hagas estoy aquí, estoy contigo, tienes que recuperarte papa, nos iremos todos a Mouthe, sabes las niñas estan aquí-dije mientras no podía controlar las lagrimas- mañana cuando despierten las traeré para que las veas Hotaru quiere tocar el violín para ti y Selene quiere bailarte la danza de la barriga como dice ella- medio sonreí-tienes que ponerte bien papa

-hija, no hagas lo que yo-tosió-no las dejes fuera de la vida de Darién..

-No hablemos de eso ahora-dije

-Prométemelo -volvió a toser-prométemelo Serenity Tsukino- tosió más fuerte y empezó a ahogarse- no hagas lo que yo, no las alejes

Su respiración era mas rápida, vi a mi padre palidecer y el sonido enloquecedor del electro dispararse la enfermera me alejo colocando el oxigeno mientras aplicaba una inyección en el suero y gritaba llamando al Doctor Tayumi y yo estaba allí en shock. Viendo a mi padre morir sin hacer nada para luchar, veía como los doctores luchaban por salvarle la vida a el sonido seguido del electro me dejo helada, pero lo que me hizo reaccionar fuertemente fue ver al doctor Tayumi negar cuando su asistente uso el re animador a 300 wats

-se ha ido-dijo el señor de bata blanca

-¡NO!-grite separando al chico y al doctor Tayumi, mientras masajeaba el pecho de mi papa-¡vuelve!-grite-vuelve a mi, no puedes dejarme ¡no puedes! Mis manos hacían presión en su pecho fuertemente –papa-grite –puedes morirte no puedes

Cuanto estuve reanimando a mi padre no lo se, me vi apartada del cuerpo sin vida del hombre que amaba por unos brazos familiares

-Calma-dijo el su voz ronca y sus sollozos se confundían con los míos-se fue

-¡NO!

-¡Se fue Serenity!

-No-mis gritos podían escucharse –déjame Seiya, déjame revivirlo-dije aferrándome a su pecho-déjame salvarlo-¡suéltame maldita sea! ¡Suéltame! –grite una vez mas peleando por el amarre en sus brazos

-Se fue Serenity, se fue –dijo pegando su frente en la mía, nos ha dejado,

Y no fui consiente de mas de un momento a otro todo fue oscuridad…..

.

.

**Darién Pov**

Cuando lo vi entrar con su porte de gran señor me dieron ganar se echarlo, sacarlo a patadas de la casa pero el ni siquiera se digno a hablarnos paso por medio de todos nosotros solo asintiendo a mi padre hasta llegar a la habitación improvisada que había sido acondicionada como un semi hospital, no dejo que mas nadie entrara aparte de Luna o Ikuko

-Bastardo-gemi cuando lo sentí cerrar la puerta

-tranquilízate hermano-dijo Taiki mientras Amy apretaba su mano fuertemente, al menos con él había podido arreglar las cosas, las horas pasaban y yo ya no podía seguir allí sentado, me levante con toda la intención de entrar a la habitación con mi viejo pero papa me coloco una mano en el hombro

-Es su hijo, tiene derecho.-dijo mi padre suavemente

-Es un bastardo, ¿Dónde diablos ha estado metido todos estos años?, soy yo el que debe estar ahí he sido más hijo para Kenji que ese maldito egoísta

-Sabes muy bien que tu padrino lo le había dicho nada el prefirió callarle su enfermedad por mucho tiempo

-No me importa padre entrare a esa habitación

-No lo harás Darién una pelea, un disgusto puede ser fatal para tu padrino como doctor deberías saberlo-dijo mi padre seriamente

-Ven Mostro vamos al jardín –dijo Rey jalando mi mano, me negué y volví a sentarme jalando mis cabellos mientras Esme acariciaba mi Espalda distraídamente

Tres horas después la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando al bastardo, tenía los ojos rojos y muy hinchados al parecer si le dolia la suerte del viejo

-Les agradezco que estuvieran aquí, pero considero por el bien de mi padre que es mejor que regresen a sus casas

Me levante de la silla dispuesto decirle lo que sentía ¿Quién era el para sacarme de la saca de mi padrino?

-Como sigue tu padre hijo-hablo mi papa

-Estable o al menos eso dice el doctor tayumi, aunque aún sigue delicado sr Chiba, esperemos que pase esta noche si transcurre sin complicaciones pasaremos las 48 horas de fuego

-No voy a irme, me quedare-dije fuerte y claro

-No-dijo el

Iba a discutir es mas lo iba a moler a golpes por siquiera pensar que yo me iba a mover de la casa, pero al final mi padre asintió y todos uno a uno fue abandonando la casa yo fui el ultimo, no pensaba irme

-Es hora que te marches Chiba-dijo con su estúpida voz de niño arrogante

-No me iré-dije entre dientes

-No me hagas sacarte a la fuerza-dijo

-Atrévete

-Ahora no, es mi padre el que esta delicado en esa habitación

-Cobarde…¿Ahora si es tu padre?

-No me retes imbécil..

-No te tengo miedo-dije enfrentándolo a unos pasos de el

-Yo tampoco-dijo el

-Darién-la voz de Esme me hizo girar mis ojos hasta ella- es mejor irnos, Skap está solo y parece que va llover, además el esta aquí y nos avisara si sucede algo verdad.. pareció pensar el nombre

-Seiya…Seiya Kou-dijo dándole la maño-¿y tu eres?

-Esmeralda Blackmoon, la prometida de Darién

-Que no eras casado-dijo mirándome fijamente

-No te importa

-Cierto. Lo único que quiero es que te vayas

-ya te dije que no me iré

-Darién

-Hazle caso a tu prometida Chiba,

-Tu no me mandas..

-Esta es mi casa-dijo

-Ja-iba a decir algo más pero sentí a mi padre jalarme del brazo

-Ya nos vamos Seiya, por favor avísanos si sucede algo-el imbécil asintió y a regañadientes salí del lugar

Maneje hasta donde salvatores donde Esme compro unos canellones rellenos, yo sinceramente no tenía hambre y dudaba que lago pudiera pasar por mi garganta

-Yo debí quedarme- dije mientras aparcaba el coche- y si tiene una crisis

-El doctor Tayumi está con él además Seiya nos avisara si sucede algo amor-Esme acaricio mi mejilla

-No confió en el

-Pero Luna esta también, ella nos avisara cualquier cosa –dijo bajándose del coche

Entramos al departamento y Esme me ofreció de comer pero simplemente negué me fui directo al baño y luego de una rápida ducha me coloque mi sudadera y me recosté en la cama, había pasado todo el día con mi viejo yo era medico sabia que en su condición no aguantaría otro infarto,

Dios… Si existes por favor no te lo lleves..dije mientras pasaba la mano por mi rostro, Maldito Kou por sus culpa ahora estaba lejos

Vi a Esme entrar en la pequeña camisola negra y acostarse a mi lado

-Estará bien amor

-Eso espero, ese viejo es parte de mi vida-dije

-Ya veras como en unos días vas a estará riéndote con el sobre este susto-dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla, sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso suave

Esme se acomodo a mi lado para dormir y yo trate de relajarme y hacer lo mismo..

Estaba perdido entre sueños.. Soñando con el par de niñas hermosas y con mi princesa.. a lo lejos sentía el sonido del celular desperté abruptamente al ver como Serena me decía adiós llevándose a las niñas con ella

-¡NO!-dije levantándome de la cama, Esme se levanto mirándome preocupada este sueño se había repetido varias veces en la noche, Serena nunca hablaba solo tomaba a las niñas y se marchaba, el teléfono nuevamente sono haciemdome olvidar de mi sueño buscándolo en la mesa de noche donde siempre estaba mire la hora en mi reloj 4:30 AM

-Padre-dije al ver el nombre en la pantalla, era aun temprano

-Luna acaba de hablarme Darién….Ken a Muerto hijo-dijo mi padre mientras el aire salía abruptamente de mi cuerpo

.

.

.

**Seiya Pov…**

Entre sin mirar a ningún chiba en especial al idiota de ojos azules que estaba sentado cerca de la foto de Selene, solo di un precario saludo a Thomas y su mujer, y me encamine hasta la alcoba donde estaba el hombre que me había entregado parte de su corazón.

Llore como hacía cinco años no lloraba el era mi viejo mi padre nunca tuvimos esa conexión tan grande y nunca se lo reproche yo era un niño sin padres pero el era un hombre sin familia… sin embargo me educo, me quiso y yo. Yo fui tan frio

-No te mueras viejo-dije dando un beso en su frente-tienes que aguantar esta noche –susurre-Sere está aquí con las niñas vinimos a llevarte, esta vez no podrás decir que no

-Hijo

-No hables padre-intente persuadirlo pero no sirvió-quiero verla a Serena - Se veía mal decaído, hablamos unos segundos y por más que intente que se tranquilizara, no lo logre decía que tenia que verla asentí pero antes e salir a buscarla el me hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara cuidaría de Serena y las niñas, luego de esa promesa me suplico que fuera por ella

Salí de la habitación y prácticamente exigí a los chiba que se fueran, no iba ser amable con ellos, el niño bonito obvio me quiso pelear pero su novia la peli verde me ayudo mucho solo deseaban que se largaran para poder estar solo la familia MI familia

Fui a la habitación donde estaba Serena, las niñas nuevamente estaban dormidas, supuse que estaban cansadas pues el viaje había sido algo largo

Sere me pidió ir sola y por un momento asentí pero no pude hacerlo seguí a Serena desde que había salido de la habitación, papa iba a morir pero yo aun tenia esperanzas ¿Qué no son esas las ultimas que se pierden?, me quede paralizado en la puerta al escuchar a mi padre que le diera una nueva oportunidad a Chiba

Ella era mi esposa y esas niñas eran mis hijas nadie me las quitaría ni Chiba ni nadie, me enoje con mi padre porque siempre hacia lo mismo ¿Por qué lo prefería él?, estaba tan perdido en mis propios pensamientos que no escuche nada hasta que el grito ensordecedor de Serenity golpeo mis oídos

La aleje de la cama mientras ella peleaba, me golpeaba gritaba y lloraba mi viejo se había ido sentí como una daga atravesaba mi pecho él se había ido y en ese último momento yo lo había odiado, Sere se desmayo en mis brazos por lo que corrí a sentarla en el sofá

El resto de la noche me pase consolando a mi mujer, eran las 4 am cuando Luna trajo a nosotros el certificado de defunción de mi padre la mire a los ojos abrazando fuertemente a serena que tenía pocos minutos de haberse quedado en una duermevela ya que podía sentir aun su respiración acelerada por el llanto.

-Da la noticia Luna-dije suspirando fuertemente y besando la frente de mi esposa, Luna asintió y luego se retiro de la sala dispuesta a hacer lo que tenía que hacer mientras el cuerpo de mi padre era acondicionado para sus honras fúnebres…

A las 7 en punto las niñas estaban despiertas y desayunando, pensé que les afectaría el cambio de horario pero al parecer solo había sido por ayer Sere solo revolvía la comida mientras yo tomaba mi café la casa estaba en calma ya que hacia menos de una hora que se habían llevado el cuerpo de mi padre a la funeraria donde seria velado, alargue mi mano hasta tomar la de Serena que tenia un vestido negro hasta la mitad del muslo acompañado por unos zapatos bajos tipo bailarina apreté fuertemente su mano, ella solo alzo la mirada y suspiro

-¿Podremos ver a abuelito mami?-Rinni se levanto de la silla mirando fijamente a su mama, Serenity negó con la cabeza y dos lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas

-Terminaron de comer-pregunte a las niñas y ambas me sonrieron, enseñándome sus platos donde no había nada de cereal-al baño pequeñas-dije y ambas salieron escalera arriba mientras que Ikuko les indicaba, me levante de la silla hasta sentarme al lado de Sere, sus brazos se fueron nuevamente a mi cuello llorando estrepitosa mente mientras que yo hacia lo imposible por que las lagrimas no me vencieran

-¿estás seguro?-dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Deben despedirse de el amor-le dije acariciando su mejilla, cuantos minutos pasamos allí, no lo sabía –Contrate dos nuevos guardaespaldas para ti, estarán contigo en el funeral y el sepelio no dejaran que nadie que no sea Ikuko, Luna o yo se te acerquen-la vi asentir

-Gracias-dijo bajito aun abrazada a mi

-No las des, ahora ¿crees que podrás con todo? -pregunte

-Estaré ahí Seiya con mi padre-dijo fuerte

-Se enteraran-dije sabiendo que muchos la verían

-Verán a Serena Luna, no tienen conexión con quien soy realmente y las niñas se devolverán con Artemis tan pronto lo vean y se despidan –dijo levantándose de la mesa

-Debes comer algo-le pedi

Negó, -No puedo-suspiro -voy por las niñas no deseo ver ningún Chiba cuando ellas lleguen a la funeraria-dijo mientras caminaba, bebí el resto de mi café y me dispuse a esperar a que bajaran

Dios amaba a Serenity..pero nunca amaría a nadie como ame a Kakyuu me había casado con ella y compartíamos cama, amaba la manera como su cuerpo se ajustaba al mío cuando hacíamos el amo, yo iba protegerla a ella y a las niñas hasta de él si era necesario

Cuando Serenity, llego a casa hacia seis años atrás fui muy grosero con ella fue hasta esa noche … la noche del accidente que yo pude verla como lo que es. Una gran mujer

-Cumpliré mi promesa pa..-dije mirando una de las fotografías de mi padre

.

.

. Elk camino a la funeraria fue silencioso hasta que mi pequeña violinista pregunto dónde íbamos, Sere quiso explicarle pero su voz fallo así que yo tome a mi pequeña en las piernas dejando a Rinni en medio de Serena y yo les pedí que me miraran y hable

-Vamos ver al abuelo-dije y ellas sonrieron … 6 años a los 6 años yo em había quedado sin padres..

-Lo traeremos a casa papi-Rinni metió su dedo en la boca y yop con delicadeza se lo saque

-No mis amores-susurre mirando a Serena que aunque mirando por la ventana sabía que estaba atenta a cada una de mis palabras-Vamos a despedirnos del abuelo-dije y ambas me miraron tratando de entender

-¿se va de viaje a otro lugar?-Hotaru agarro mis mejillas con sus manos-¿abuelito no nos quiere y se fue porque vinimos?-serena me miro rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron por las palabras dichas por Hotaru..

-¡No!, no pienses eso Hot, el abuelo se va a un viaje con Diosito-dije, no creía en ese tan Dios, pero tenía que hacer que entendieran-Donde vamos a ir el esta dormidito, en una caja de madera allí ira a buscar a Dios

Era un desastre lo sabia pero estaba intentándolo, las niñas se relajaron cuando el carro se detuvo Serena entro conmigo y las niñas a la sala era temprano y no había llegado nadie aun abri el ataúd con el cuerpo de mi padre mientras el corazón se me oprimía…. "Mi viejo"-pense, mientras subía cada niña para que le diera un beso en la mejilla a su abuelito, Sere no se acerco al ataúd hasta que las niñas se habían ido, lloro, golpeo la caja y por ultimo me pidió que la sacara de allí

**Darién Pov**

Cuando quise llegara a casa de mi padrino, el ya no estaba se lo habían llevado a la funeraria donde se llevaría a cabo su velación llore, llore como niño perdido mientras golpeaba el volante del coche, yo debía haberme quedado con el, debía haberme quedado..

Conduje de regreso a casa con la cabeza hecha un lio llegue a casa y luego de una ducha rápida me fui a Jardín de Cristal que era el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el velorio

Esmeralda y mi familia ya estaban allí incluso Luna e Ikuko pero no estaba el perro bastardo, en mi interior tenía ganas de romperle cada uno de los huesos por no haberme dejado estar con él, pero luego entendí que si en realidad hubiese querido quedarme, el perro no hubiese podido conmigo, por lo tanto la culpa era mía

Me acerque al féretro que albergaba el cuerpo de mi padrino

-Ey viejo-dije hablando bajito-Estare bien, seguiré buscándola, te lo prometo-susurre, Esme llegoa mi lado y me dio un gran abrazo la abrace deseando que fuesen otros brazos los que me dieran consuelo en estos momentos y entonces el niño arrogante llego pero no llego solo..

-¿Qué demonios?-dije viendo la pequeña figura rubia que yo conocía como la palma de mi mano… era ella… Era Serena.

.

.

Dom….. aaaaa hice esto lo más rápido que pude mis niñas pero estaba en finales ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora? ¡hagan conjeturas! O mejor sigan leyendo jajajajajaja

.

.

.

.

Aleje a Esmeralda de mi cuerpo caminando hacia el bastardo con la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuestas ¿Qué diablos hacia el con Serena? ¿Cómo la conocía? ¿Por qué ella sabia? Mi padre y mis hermanos miraban asombrados a la mujer que yo había buscado desesperadamente por cuatro años

-Chiba-dijo el idiota entre dientes cuando estuve aun paso de ellos

-Serena-lo ignore completamente centrándome en ella-estas-trate de acercarme pero los dos hombres que venían atrás de ellos me alejaron completamente

-¿Qué carajos?-dije mirándola fieramente

Ella se acerco al oído del imbécil y el asintió –Chiba estamos en el funeral de mi padre te pido respeto por el

-Donde diablos estuviste metida todo este tiempo Serena-grite sin importarme lo que me decía Seiya

Mientras ella volvía a hablarle al oído-Vamos-dije tomándola por el brazo entonces su ojos se encontraron con los míos y me di cuenta que ella no era mi Serena

Era su cuerpo, su olor, pero la mirada de la niña dulce de la cual me enamore no estaba allí, sus ojos eran fríos como dos témpanos de hielo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar los dos hombres nuevamente me separaron de ella tomándome de las manos mientras ella entraba hasta la capilla abrazada de el

Durante todo el funeral intente acercarme pero esos hombres no me lo permitían no cruzo palabras con nadie que no fuese Kou o Luna, en el sepelio me sentí realmente impotente cuando ella aun bajo esas gafas oscuras y ese aire frio que mostraba se quebró abrazándose más al remedo de hombre que tenía a su lado

Esme no dijo nada, ni Mina con sus ocho meses de embarazo, ni Rey pudieron acercársele, parecía que ella tuviese una barrera invisible con todos nosotros

Mis hijos…. Pensé por primera vez en ellos ¿Qué había pasado con mis hijos? Cuando el último palazo de tierra fue echado y ella con manos temblorosas coloco las flores blancas sobre su lapida, quise poder volver a acercarme pero los mastodontes que la acompañaban, no la dejaron sola ni un solo momento y en mi mente una pregunta reinaba por las demás ¿Qué habían hecho con mi Serena?

Porque la mujer vestida de negro delante de mi no era ella…

Rápidamente salieron del velorio mi padrino al parecer había dejado un video con Taiki cuando hizo su testamento y era su voluntad que se leyera después de su entierro

Así que ahora estábamos aquí en el antiguo estudio que hasta hacia unas horas atrás era la habitación donde descansaba mi padrino, Mis hermanos, mis padres, Artemis, Luna e Ikuko

-Debemos esperar no estamos todos-dijo mi hermano seriamente

-¿Dónde está Seiya?-dije entre dientes suponiendo que él era el que faltaba

-Mi niño ya va a bajar-dijo Ikuko al fondo podía escucharse claramente la música de un violín repicando, minutos después todo fue silencio, escuchamos pasos hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Seiya parecía feliz algo que no entendí

-Lo afino de una manera sorprendente-dijo Ikuko, dándole una palmada en el hombro- fue una canción muy bella

-Ella es cada vez mejor-dijo mirando a Ikuko –la toco para el… Schindler's List.-dijo sentándose inmediatamente y dejándonos a todos pensando por el intercambiar de sus palabras ¿Quién era ella? Acaso se refería a Serena

-Podemos empezar hijo, eso es muy duro para mí-dijo mi padre-perdí a mi amigo y a mi hermano-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

-Lo sé padre, pero falta alguien más-dijo Taiki

-Quien más estamos todos los que..-la puerta se abrió haciendo que todos volteáramos a ver Serena entro aun conservaba los lentes de sol tras ella entraron los dos guarudas que habían estado con ella todo el día

-Lamento la demora- dijo en dirección a mi padre, como si no estuviese nadie más en la sala, luego se sentó con el

Sentía mis manos crisparse, iba a levantarme y a exigirle a mi mujer muchas explicaciones fue entonces cuando mi hermano hablo

-Ahora si estamos todos-suspiro-cuando el tio Ken me llamo hace unas pocas semanas diciendo que haría su testamento, le dije que yo no podría, entonces él me entrego este sobre –dijo sacando un sobre de manila color marrón-me hizo prometer no abrirlo hasta tres horas después de su sepelio con el permiso de ustedes cumpliré la última voluntad de mi tío Kenji Stevens Tsukino Almendria-dijo rasgando el sobre sacando una carpeta blanca y un cd, se levanto de la silla hasta el reproductor donde coloco el cd y luego le dio reproducir….

La imagen de mi padrino salió sentado en este mismo estudio

_Si están viendo esto fue porque desafortunadamente ya no estoy con ustedes, mis primeras palabras serán para las tres personas que mas amo en este mundo_

_Lo lamento mi princesa….._

_No quiero que llores ni sufras fui feliz cuando te encontré, le devolviste a mi vida ese vacio que yo sentía que me mataba el alma asiq ue me voy feliz_

_Darién hermoso y terco hijo mio porque eso eres para mi "mi hijo"-_no pude evitar las lagrimas y cayeron como un rio desbocado por mis pomulos por el rabillo del ojos podía ver a Seiya apretando sus manos fuertemente mientras Serena se apoyaba en el-_ es momento que dejes el pasado atrás perdona hijo pase lo que pase siempre perdona…_

_Y Seiya mi chico malo, mi baterista de banda de rock, el niño tierno y asustadizo que me devolvió la vida cuando el mundo me la había quitado, lamento no haber sido el padre que tu merecías _

_En realidad lamento no haber podido ser padre… para ninguno de ustedes_

No entendía a que se refería mi padrino, pero aun no quería hacer ningún comentario

_Mi pequeña luchadora, tienes que prometerme que olvidaras los odios y rencores, que algún dia perdonaras te alejaste de todos y nos alejaste también, tus amigos, tu familia y yo, no me voy completamente tranquilo se que el te va odiar y sé que tu lo odiaras más de lo que piensas y no debía ser asi no debía…. _

_Thomas… mi viejo amigo Thomas, mi hermano-_Limpio sus ojos con un pañuelo-_mi héroe, ¿Quién era Kenji Tsukino antes conocer a Thomas Chiba? un chico sin ambiciones no Tom recuerdas cuando recién casados con eas hermosas mujeres como lo eran Selene y Hotaru.. nos toco vivir en un departamento que parecía más bien una caja de cartón.. siempre me diste la mano cuando la necesitaba y por eso yo siempre te tendí la mia uan cuando tui no quisieras tomarla_

_.. El bufete es tuyo, yo fui siempre el socio fantasma, y ahora quiero dejártelo con la condición de la no venta ese bufete será tuyo y tu se lo darás a Taiki y Yaten tus dos abogados, quien iba a pensar que el niño lindo de los chiba seria ese animal feroz en es estrado?... Tu amigo mío tu, el bufete queda dividido de la siguiente forma tomas conservas tu parte total de las acciones que están a tu nombre y mi 50% está dividido de la siguiente manera 20% para Taiki, 20% para Yaten y 10% para ti mi amor_-¿de quién diablos hablaba?

_la disquera es tuya Seiya, nadie más que tu entiende ese negocio tienes el 60% de la compañía el resto tu sabes a quien pertenece me prometiste cuidar de ellas_

_Rey, mi pequeña artista recuerdas aquel ático en la calle número 10 que un día me dijiste que comprarías para poder pintar y cantar sin necesidad de terminar de estudiar economía? …. Es tuyo preciosa, es tuyo_

_Luna, Ikuko y Artemis…. Mis fieles empelados, mi gratitud esta con ustedes aparte de una cuenta bancaria con el dinero suficiente como para no trabajar jamás y mucho menos preocuparse cuando ya no deseen hacerlo_

_Darién… perdona Darién siempre pase lo que pase perdona hijo nadie es perfecto y todos cometemos errores aun cuando pensemos que es la decisión correcta…. Hijo el 40 % de la Fundación Selene es tuyo solo tu y ella podrán con Selene _

_Y por ultimo mi dulce princesa, gracias a ti volví a estar vivo te amo Serena-_me levante abruptamente de la silla escuchando las palabras-_te amo tanto como nunca pude amar a nadie _

_-_¿Qué rayos es esto?-grite-ustedes lo sabían

-Darién aun no termina-Taiki hablo-te pido como abogado de Kenji Tsukino que te sientes

-que

Mi padre me hizo sentarme en sus ojos había sorpresa y duda.. Taiki retomo el video

Yo moría de rabia mi padrino mi viejo me había ¿traicionado? Todos estos años llorando, muriéndome solo el era testigo de mi sufrimiento, sentía como mil puñales me atravesaran uno a uno quería

_Gracias por haber llegado mi vida, gracias por permitime formar parte de la tuya… a ti mi mas preciado tesoro te dejo todo lo que poseo las cosas, dúplex autos partamentos empresas acciones, cuantas de bancos y el 60 % de Selene, _

Incapaz de seguir escuchando me levante saliendo del estudio como un animal desenfrenado tome el primer florero que encontré y lo hice añicos contra la pared, el dolor en el pecho el dolor de la traición quemaba como mil infiérenos ardiendo juntos y entonces fue cuando la vi salir

-¡Tu! ¡Perra!-grite acercándome ante ella-¿te revolcaste con el verdad? Te divertiste burlándote de mi- me acerque aun más dispuesto a sacar todo mi dolor

-La tocas y te mato-dijo Seiya mirándome fieramente

-¡Que también te la follas!-grite preso de la ira

-Cállate imbécil-grito el

-Seiya no vale la pena-dijo ella tomándolo por le brazo

-Eres una piruja la peor de todas

No vi venir el golpe, el bastardo cayo contra mi golpeándome fuertemente, yo también me defendí, sentí como mi padre me alejaba mientras Taiki apartaba con todas sus fuerzas a Seiya

-Te vueleves a referirá si de mi esposa y te mato te juro por dios que te mato-siguio diciendo sandeces pero yo ya no escuchaba me había quedado en el mi esposa…

-Esposa ja-dij cuando reaccione se la quitaste a tu padre imbécil

-¡Darién!-grito mi padre-¡ya basta! Es de tu padrino de quien hablamos-dijo mi padre soltándome

-Del hombre que me traiciono-dije dolido-del hombre que me amaba y me quito a mi esposa-solte-no era más que un maldito hijo de su-la bofetada de mi padre fue fuerte, tanto que mi mano voló a mi mejilla que palpitaba furiosamente

-Es su hija Darién-dijo mi padre con voz rota y dolida Serena es Serenity Tsukino….

.

.

.

Ahora si acabe… Odio a Darién si se que muchas de ustedes también lo odian es tan …. Tan….tan idiota imbécil ósea nunca conoció a Serena es así o más estúpido?, se que a muchas no les gusto que casara Sere con Seiya si se dan cuenta no se ni porque rayos se casron Sere sigue pensando en Dar y Seiya su amor sigue siendo kakyuu como sere dijo en el capi pasado…. Ellos eran dos alma en dolor… casi em corto la mano con el medio lemon para mi no es fácil escribirlos chicas les contare que termine mi carrera con honores, aunque me toca esperar el otro año para recibirme…. Hoy me pongo pilas con 9 meses espero poder terminarlo antes del miércoles descubriremos quien es Shields? De quien se esconde?... espero por fin terminar LMDMH y y las dejo muñe espero sus coment ya saben que es mi paga….

Nota: no se como dar y Sere van a quedar juntos pero de que lod dejo los dejo jajajjajajajaj

Capitulo sin betear quería subirlo, pronto y si se ñlo enviaba a Cata, me demoraba para subir

Besos

Aryam….

http: / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = h N w w W 9 8 m z Y


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko T yo solo los utilizo para divertirme, la historia es producto de mi muy trastornada cabeza….

**La máscara de Serenity**

-¡Seiya ya basta!-grite al verlo removerse con ganas de querer acabar con el -No vale la pena, el señor Chiba puede pensar de mi lo que quiera-dije mirándolo altivamente, aunque en el fondo de mi alma me dolía que pensara eso de mi

Seiya se removió de los brazos de los brazos de Taiki llegando a mi lado rápidamente, iba a sacarlos a todos no quería a nadie más en casa, cuando ciertos pasitos conocidos por mi se escucharon desde la escalera quise actuar pero fue tarde

-¡Mama!-exclamaron los dos motores de mi vida, amaba cuando hablaban al mismo tiempo pero en este momento solo quería que ellos no las vieran… tarde todos en la sala enfocaron su mirada en las dos niñas a pie de la escalera

-¡Papi!-Hotaru corrió hacia Seiya al ver el pequeño hilo de sangre que descendía por su quijada, mientras Selene se aferraba a mis piernas ¿En qué momento había llegado mi hija hasta mi?... No lo sabía, mis ojos estaban enfocados en el par de orbes azules que miraban a mis hijas

Sorpresa, reconocimiento, anhelo y furia… era todo lo que podía ver en ellos

-Son ellas..-Dijo Darién mirando a mis hijas – Ellas son mis…

-Nadie-dijo Seiya cortando lo que fuera él iba a decir-Nadie que deba importarte Chiba-limpio el hilo de sangre con su pañuelo y cargo a Hotaru que alzaba sus brazos entre preocupada y nerviosa-¡Los quiero fuera de mi casa a todos! –dijo entre dientes mientras tomaba a Rinni detrás de mis rodillas y las llevaba hasta donde Ikuko, yo estaba de piedra en medio de la casa de mi padre sin saber cómo reaccionar y sin tener la mas mínima idea de que iba hacer

-No me ire-dijo Darién mirándome fijamente

-No se trata si quieres o no-Seiya se contenía solo por el hecho de que Hotaru y Selene estaban en la sala, cuando bajo a Hot en el pie de la escalera le dio un beso a cada una y luego le susurro algo al oído a lo que ellas asintieron, mientras subían la escalera de la mano de su nana todos mirábamos la escena y solo Darién parecía querer matar a Seiya, su rostro estaba colorado y las venas en su frente palpitaban como si de un momento a otro quisieran explotar

-No es contigo con el que tengo hablar - camino con paso decidido hasta llegar frente a mi-Tu me debes muchas explicaciones y me importa un carajo si eres Serena Luna o SerenityTsukino-su mirada desafió la mía mi mano se alzo para darle una fuerte bofetada dejando a todos en la sala estupefactos

-Es la primera y la última vez que me hablas así Chiba, no soy la misma tonta de hace unos años-Darién me miraba con ira su respiración acelerada y sus músculos en tensión –No sé de qué quieres hablar conmigo, pero yo no tengo nada que decirte- camine hasta la escalera y le susurre a Seiya que iría con las niñas antes de empezar a subir –Los quiero a todos fuera de mi propiedad-dije fuerte y claro mientras escuchaba los jadeos de asombro de Minako, Rey y Setsuna

-Ya escucharon a mi esposa-dijo Seiya- Malachite, Jadeite acompañen a la familia Chiba a la puerta e infórmale a Kunzite que nadie puede volver a pasar a esta casa a menos que mi esposa o yo lo autorice –sin más lo sentí subir tras de mi

Llegue hasta la habitación de las niñas y antes de que pudiera decir algo Hotaru estaba aferrada a mis piernas

-¿Quién es ese hombre malo mami?

-¿porque le pego a papi?-dijo Selene

-Ese hombre no importa mis niñas –dijo Seiya alzando a Hotaru en brazos –no lo veremos mas

-¿Volveremos a casa?-Rinni preguntó

-Tendremos que quedarnos un tiempo acá mis niñas-dijo Seiya acariciando la mejilla de Selene

Suspire mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas

-Todo ira bien amor, confía en mi-dijo Seiya segundos después aprovechando que las niñas se habían distraído con la televisión

-las reconoció-dije en un susurro

-No tiene pruebas

-Puede pelear por ellas

-No tiene ningún derecho-Seiya estaba acuclilladlo frente a mi-Hotaru y Selene con mis hijas Serena. ¡Mías! –dijo decidido-Ni Chiba ni nadie podrá separarme nunca de ellas, su dedo tomo mi mentón haciendo que sus ojos se enfocasen con los mios-¡me escuchaste!-asentí mientras lo abrazaba fuerte segura de dos cosas, la primera con Seiya estaba a salvo y dos la temporada que debíamos pasar aca seria larga según lo ultimo estipulado en el testamento de mi padre

Mi padre siempre había sido un viejo mañoso pero sabía que bajo ningún motivo le daría todo el patrimonio de mis hijas a Darién, por eso había puesto esa estúpida clausula que decía que por un año yo debía estar al frente de Fundación Selene o si no todo pasaría a manos de el

Seiya me sonrió mostrándome sus perfectos dientes y yo también sonreí Darién Chiba no volvería a ver a mis hijas de eso me iba a encargar yo..

Las siguientes semanas fueron un total caos, no había ido a Selene porque no quería encontrarme con Dariènasi que el había venido infinidades de veces a la mansión, afortunadamente la orden de Seiya había sido llevada a cabalidad no permitiéndole la entrada a mi casa a ninguna persona que llevara el apellido Chiba… Desafortunadamente ahora Mina era una de ellos

Habíamos inscrito a las niñas en un buen colegio ya que Seiya debía empezar a ir a la sede de la disquera y yo por mucho que lo negara debía pasar por el despacho de Taiki y luego ir a Selene

Mis hijas como buenas niñas se adaptaron rápido, Hotaru estuvo feliz al enterrase que podía seguir con sus clases de Violín mientras Sel hacia sus clases de ballet igual si el colegio no los ofrecía yo hubiese pagado por un profesor extra

-¿Segura que quieres ir sola?-Seiya acaricio el dorso de mi mano circularmente, asentí -¿te veo para cenar entonces?

-Yo iré por las niñas y luego pasaremos a la disquera-dije mirándolo a los ojos-las niñas extrañan el comer fuera y no siempre puedo esconderlas de Darièn, además no puedo cambiar su rutina ya fue bastante traumático sacarlas de su entorno y traerlas aquí, ¿te parece bien?

-Me encanta la idea, donde quieres ir

-No lo se hace cuatro años que no pisaba Tokio

-hay un lugar de comida italiana cerca a la disquera si quieres

-No-dije recordando muy bien cual lugar, porque no dejamos que las niñas escojan si

-terminaremos en un Mc Donalds-dijo riendo

-Amas la Angus-reí con el

-Bueno hermosa yo debo irme, tengo reunión con los demás accionistas en 45 minutos ¿estarás bien?-asentí-Que Malachite te acompañe

-Sip

-Te amo Bombón-dijo dando un leve beso en mis labios

-Y yo a ti Seiya- respondí no creyendo ni una sola letra de esa frase

Tan pronto Seiya se fue, me metí a la ducha y luego de 20 minutos de un relajante baño Sali en busca de mi futuro, la primera parada _Chiba Enterprise_ , cuando llegue mis ojos se enfocaron abiertamente en la chica rubia que venia de la mano con el joven de cabellos de plata, Yaten Chiba miro mis ojos fijamente mientras yo pensaba en el Artico… si mis ojos mi expresión y mi porte debía ser frio un tempano de hielo

-Sere..-Mina trato de hablar cuando nos encontramos de frente-Nosotros-paso su mano por su abultado vientre en un gesto de nerviosismo-Yo..la corte

-Serenity-dije –Soy Serenity, señora Chiba, necesito a Taiki- dije apartando al mirada de Mina y enfocándome en Yaten que al parecer no estaba muy feliz… Como para variar

-Segunda puerta a la derecha ..Serenity- no paso por desapercibido el tono que uso para mi nombre

-Yaten –sonreí irónica, colocando mi mejor cara de poker-gracias-en esa sola palabra destile todo el veneno que pude, camine dos pasos sin importarme los ojos anegados en lagrima de la persona que había considerado mi hermana-no puedo decir que fue un placer-dije entre dientes-Nunca es un placer tropezarse con uno de ustedes-si mas, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, con las ganas de estrechar a Mina entre mis brazos, camine lo más rápido que pude a la oficina de Taiki a la cual entre sin siquiera tocar

-Taiki-dije al ver que estaba solo y hablando por teléfono

-Dame un segundo-dijo mientras se despedía de la persona en la línea y guardaba su celular en el bolsillo-hablaba con mi esposa y..

-No me importa-lo corte-dame los papeles que debo firmar quiero salir de esto de una vez y por todas

Taiki me miro aterrado, mas sin embargo extendió hacia mí el sobre de color marrón y me indico donde debía firmar

Leí cada documento y cuando me dispuse a firmar el último Taiki me interrumpió

-¿Por qué?

Levante la vista del documento pasando las manos por mi cabello ahora lacio, mientras encaraba una ceja

-¿Que sucedió con Serena Luna?-dijo mirándome como solo el podia hacerlo-que sucedió con la chica dulce de la cual yo..-se corto

-Murió-dije entregándole el sobre –quiero copias de cada uno de esos documentos Taiki, quizás tu y tu hermano tienen la mayor cantidad de acciones pero yo también soy dueña de esta marca-dije antes de tomar mi bolso y caminar hacia la salida

-Las niñas son

-Mías –dije claro-esas niñas son solo mías Taiki y ni esta firma ni ninguna me las quitara

-No estamos pensando

-No me interesa Taiki, ahora debo ir a … atender otros pendientes, por favor en lo que se requiere a las demás propiedades quiero que vayan a nombre de Selene y Hotaru Tsukino y que quede dispuesto que yo seré su albacea titular hasta que ellas cumplan 24años en dicho caso yo llegue a faltar Seiya Tsukino será el encargado de administrar cada bien de las niñas hasta que cumplan su mayoría de edad-Taiki me miraba sin pestañar sabía perfectamente que mi tono de voz estaba siendo cruel y hasta un poco más frio de lo habitual– y por favor de ahora en adelante entiéndete con Seiya –cerré la puerta tras mi y corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección al elevador

Llegar a Selene fue nuevamente sumergirme en el papel de la odiosa y fría Serenity Tsukino, suspire al entrar a la fundación y camine hasta llegar a la sala de juntas donde estarían reunidos la mayoría de directivos, abrí logando que varios pares de ojos se giraran para verme en especial cierto par de zafiros azules que aunque lo negara aun hacían trastabillar mi mundo

-buenas tardes señores-dije ocupando la silla de mi padre

-Señorita Tsukino-dijo un hombre alto de ojos verdes-soy el señor Kumiyo Tao, déjeme decirle lo mucho que siento al muerte de su señor padre-hizo una pequeña venia a lo cual correspondí, luego cada hombre en la sala se levantó y expreso sus condolencias, todos menos el

-Bueno señores-dije entrando en materia-como ustedes ya saben soy la accionista mayoritaria de esta fundación, pero desafortunadamente solo conozco los alcances de "Selene" en Francia donde estuve a cargo, Se que el evento de caridad es en un mes y necesito ponerme al pendiente de cómo llevan los preparativos

-Eso está cubierto-la voz de Darién bastante irónica pero su expresión era completamente amable-Minako es la encargada de la publicidad y los eventos que rodean la fundación en Tokio Haruka y ella tienen un pequeño porcentaje de acciones en esta empresa por si no lo sabias

-Se que los hermanos Tenoh tienen un 20% de las acciones generales mi padre tenia el 60 % y ese porcentaje ha sido dividido entre el señor Chiba y mi persona quedando yo con un 10% más que el doctor-dije tratando de que me entendieran, la puerta fue abierta abruptamente entrando por el el doctor Ryo,

-Perdón por llegar tarde, un paciente ¿Serenity?-dijo confuso al ver, me levante de mi silla y abrace al hombre que me ayudo cuando más lo necesite

-Ohh pequeña, cuanto siento no haberte podido acompañar en la muerte de tu padre, estaba en una conferencia en Tailandia-dijo apretándome fuertemente a el ¿Cómo están las pequeñas?-sonreí, como siempre que hablaban de mis hijas

-¿Tu lo sabías?-no supe identificar el tono de voz de Darién-¡Lo sabías y nunca me contaste nada!

-Darién, no era debido, yo era el profesional que atendía a Serenity, como medico sabes que tenemos una ética que respetar

-¿Y como amigos Ryo?, que diablos a nadie le importo mi sufrimiento-grito levantándose de la silla

-Señor Chiba este no es el momento ni el lugar-dije - volviendo a mi silla-Entremos en materia señores , mi tiempo es oro..

La reunión fue larga y tediosa, como todas las juntas de Selene, suspire al ver la hora en el reloj faltaban poco menos de dos horas para que las niñas salieran de la escuela, al salir de la reunión fui a la que era la oficina de mi padre, ya habían recogido sus cosas más personales y las habían enviado a casa, no había terminado de entrar cundo sentí que la puerta fue cerrada fuertemente tras de mi, su olor golpeo mis sentidos de golpe

-Sabia que vendrías-dije dando un largo suspiro-No vine a pelear y estaré aquí por poco tiempo

-Solo quiero saber si son mis hijas

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida Darién, saca cuentas y el parecido de Hotaru con tu madre es innegable

-Hotaru…-acaricio el nombre de una manera casi celestial-Como mi Madre-asentí sin mirarlo

-Hotaru y Selene Kou Tsukino

-¡Porque!-su mano se aferro a mi brazo girándome violentamente-¿Por qué el, Serena?¿porque te fuiste?

-Serenity

-¡Por un demonio como sea!, yo se que debajo de toda esa capa de frialdad y odio eres la misma, y estoy en mi derecho de reclamar –su mano se aferro aun mas a mi brazo

-Suéltame –jale el brazo liberándome de su agarre -No tienes ningún derecho a exigir nada Darién Chiba, ¡nada!, cuando fuiste tu el que destruyo todo, el que no valoro mi amor, mi paciencia, mi ingenuidad

-Te pedí perdón

-Y de arrepentimientos esta lleno el mundo Darién

-Quiero ver a mis hijas

-Nunca

-Tengo derechos Serena, aunque te duelan

-Ya te dije que no tienes derecho a nada, legalmente son hijas de Seiya Kou y Serenity Tsukino

-Somos médicos puedo solicitar una prueba de ADN, lo sabes

-No me retes Darién, las niñas aman a Seiya por sobre todas las cosas, el es su padre y tu no las destruirás a ellas como un día lo hiciste conmigo, porque eso no te lo voy a permitir

-¡Yo no quería dañarte!, estaba confundido, equivocado, ¡ YO TE AMABA!, Yo te amo…

No sabia si reírme en su cara o empezar a enojarme, como se atrevía a hablar de amor cuando había jugado con el mío

-Tu no sabes amar Darién, o eres una persona bipolar, estando conmigo amabas a Esmeralda y estando con ella ahora resulta que me amas a mi-el sonido de mi celular me hizo desviar la atención un momento, busque en mi bolso de mano hasta encontrarlo

-Bombón, te llamaba para decirte que es mejor que nos encontremos en el restaurante

- Esta bien amor como desees-lo dije y disfrute ver su rostro cuando lo escucho-Voy por las niñas y nos vemos allí, si en este momento iba de salida a la escuela.. Esta bien nos vemos allá-colgué

-No me importa si no me crees, ya no me importa nada Serena, pero mis hijas

-Ellas no son nada tuyo

-Solicitare la prueba de ADN

-Hazlo-lo rete aunque moría de miedo- si no tienes mas nada que decir que no sean estupideces, debo irme mis hijas me esperan para ir por su papa a comer a su restaurante favorito-hice énfasis en la palabra papa

-el no es su padre y la prueba de ADN me dará la razón

-Padre, no es el que engendra Darién Chiba, padre… Es el que está ahí cuando te caes, cuando lloras, cuando estás enfermo, es el que te enseña a tocar violín y te da tus primeras lecciones de ballet, quizás tu maldita prueba puede arrojar numeritos que te favorezcan, pero para Selene y Hotaru, su padre es Seiya Kou –cerré la puerta sin mirar sus expresión, yo conocí perfectamente a Darién Chiba y sabia que el meditaría mis palabras

…..

Darién pov

Las palabras de Serena me golpearon con fuerza, yo había visto al devoción de ese par de niñas hacia el hombre que yo mas odiaba en la vida.

Pero eran mis hijas ¡mías!

Los días después a nuestra conversación Serena se mostro mas esquiva y yo me volví un jodido psicópata, la seguía estaba pendiente de un mínimo movimiento de cada detalle, ¿Dónde estaba mi Serena? Es mujer que se sentaba con todo ese aire de arrogancia y frialdad no era ella, no reía no ser que fuese por Ironía, la vi intratar a Mina por ineficiente cuando pequeños detalles referente al evento se salían de las manos

-He organizado este evento en Francia por cinco años siempre ha salido perfecto!-Demando cuando Molly la asistente de Minako le dijo que habían tendió que cambiar el color plateado por el blanco-Debe ser plateado y Negro y si la casa de eventos no responde entonces Chiba Enterprise le pondrá una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato

Había querido volver hablar con ella, quizás de una manera mas civilizada podría convencerla que por lo menos me dejara ver a las niñas, con Sere nunca obtuve nada a las malas pero yo sabia a que enfrentarme, con esta mujer frente a mi simplemente caminaba ciego, había sido imposible su guardaespaldas de cabello plateado nunca me dejaba llegar a ella y yo la seguía como un desquiciado. Mi vida perfecta se había ido a pique.. pasaba mucho tiempo en la fundación o en el hospital, la seguía a todos lados , me había dado cuenta que solo sonreía sinceramente cuando estaba con las niñas cuando iba por ellas al colegio volvía a ser mi Serena.

Llegaba al departamento muerto de rabia de celos hacia semanas que no tocaba a Esmeralda y entre eso y mis intentos fallidos de hablar con ella me tenían al borde

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio meditando que debía hacer, olvidar que las había visto y seguir adelante o luchar por mis hijas… La primera opción estaba descargada no las había olvidado nunca y cuando esas imágenes empezaron a llegar a mi correo, era como una luz de esperanza, nunca supe porque conserve los cientos de fotos que me llagaban anual ahora lo sabia

Era mi corazón de padre el que hacía que yo no olvidara..

Me levante dispuesto a hacer un último intento y hablar con ella por las buenas

Su guaruda no estaba en la puerta lo cual me permitió entrar sin tocar y al abrir esa puerta fue como si me hubiesen golpeado al mejilla mil jugadores de zumo.. allí estaba ella pero no estaba sola, el estaba allí besándola, agarrando su trasero, al impotencia llego como si mil caballos de galope hubiesen sido soltados, la ira bullo por mis venas y entonces lo decidí ella quería guerra… pues guerra iba tener.

Conduje casa como un loco, cuando llegue mi campeón llego batiendo su colita mientras me miranba como diciendo _sígueme_ lo segui hasta la habitación donde Esme estaba probándose el vestido para la boda

-¡Es de mala suerte Darién!-chillo-salte, salte –no le preste atención camine como un león hacia su presa y atrape su boca con mis labios en un beso fuerte y demandante, la bese fuerte Esmeralda se pego a mi mis manos soltaron el vestido blanco hasta hacerlo hacer al suelo mientras soltaba su sostén y llevaba hasta la cama, mis labios recorrieron su vientre, hasta llegar a su bragas y comí de su sexo como un hambriento alternando dedos y lengua hasta que la hice venir una y otra vez, gritando mi nombre agónicamente

Cuando me disponía a enterrarme profundamente en su cuerpo, mi mente me jugo una mala pasada y acabe viéndola a ella.

Me recosté al lado de ella, Esme seguía desmadejada en la cama su cuerpo sudado y la habitación oliendo a sexo. Se inclino un poco y su mano viajo hasta tocar mi mimbro erecto a través del pantalón, se la agarre antes de que pudiera desabrocharlo

-No-dije llevando su mano hasta mi boca, ella me miro confundida –Esta noche era para ti-la verdad se me habían pasado las ganas-Estas cansada

-Dar yo quiero

-Shtt- me levante de la cama sentándome y colocando un dedo en su boca-tengo turno en una hora-Mentí-solo bien a cambiarme de ropa-me levante de la cama y me metí en el baño

Cuando salí Esme, estaba en la sala alimentando a nuestro perro- Ya me voy-dije y ella solo asintió, camine hasta donde ella levantando su rostro y dándole un suave beso

-Es por ella verdad-sus palabras salieron en un susurro ronco

-De que hablas

-No em tocas desde que ella volvió

-Estamos estresados por el evento de caridad y tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital, no te hagas ideas incorrectas, yo estoy contigo Esmeralda y ella.. Ella está con él-sin más cerré la puerta y baje por las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano del edificio, en una semana seria el evento de Caridad y allí pondría mis cartas sobre la mesa.

Hable con Taiki y Yaeten pero ninguno de los dos quiso tomar el caso es mas ninguno de los abogados de la firma

-Te amo Dar pero no quiero a Serenity de enemiga, ella es intimidante , no se como puede ser la misma Serena de hace tantos años-Dijo Taiki mirándome

-Yo lo haría con gusto hermano, si vieras a Mina llorando por como se comporta con ella, pero mi esposa es puro amor y si se entera me tocaran muchos mas meses sin sexo además estoy seguro que me mandaría a dormir con Firulais –ese fue Yaten

Hable con mi papa, pero al respuesta no fue la que yo deseaba

-te lo advertí hijo y tu jugaste con ella, yo también deseo conocer a mis nietas pero no voy a lastimar a la hija de tu padrino yo no me lo perdonaría y el tampoco-Rey rodo los ojos y mama solo suspiro, mientras miraba a todos en la familia, Mina y su prominente vientre, Amy y el pequeño Dereck en brazos y todos sus hijos

-Yo hablare con ella Darién

-no te dejara acercar Rey

-Conozco a Serena

-Ese es el punto ella no es Serena –dijo Minako con un deje de tristeza-ella no es la niña de hace unos años atrás, esta tan llena de odio que ni yo misma la reconozco

-dejare que pase en baile de beneficencia porque un escándalo entre los dos socios mayoritarios de Selene no sería bien visto ante los ojos de la prensa, pero voy a luchar por mis hijas-dije levantándome de la mesa y subiendo a la que era mi antigua habitación

.

.

Y el día llego las luces y todo lo demás estaba dispuesto mientras llegaban los miles de invitados a la gala anual de Caridad de Fundación Selene, mis padres y mis hermanos estaban dentro y yo como buen anfitrión estaba en la parte de afuera recibiendo a los donantes junto con mi hermosa mujer que tenia puesto un vestido que resaltaba todas y cada unas de sus curvas, desde aquella vez no habíamos vuelto a hablar de Serenity ni mucho menos a tratar de intimar pero se veía sencillamente comestible y estaba seguro que esta noche después que acabara la gala la llevaría a nuestro departamento y la follaria una y otra vez hasta saciarme de ella

Un Mustang rojo aparco en la acera y de el bajo niño lindo Kou, tenía un smoking color plata su cabello peinado con bastante gel hacia tras y unos zapatos de charol, dio al vuelta para abrir la puerta del copiloto y de allí salió ella

Parecía una reina.. No, No una diosa era mejor su cabello estaba completamente lizo y llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalada el vestido era de color dorado ceñido a su silueta y dejaba toda su espalda descubierta mientras en la pierna derecha tenia una abertura hasta el muslo y un escote que no mostraba ni poco ni mucho pero si que dejaba a la imaginación

Entraron con su pose de arrogancia y frialdad, busque a uno de logística para que custodiara la entrada y luego entre con Esme sujeta de mi mano

Adentro podía sentirse la tensión que había entre ella y yo cada uno y en puntas opuestas se dedico a saludar y dar las gracias a nuestros invitados ..la crema nata de la sociedad, Como todos los años antes de empezar con el baile se hizo la subasta de parejas todas las mujeres no casadas concursaban y por una buena cantidad bailaban tres piezas con su comprador, Rey había sido la última y Esme la primera aunque no quería hacerlo este año la alenté prometiéndole recompensarla cuando llegáramos a casa

-Ahora invitamos a los socios a abrir el quinto baile anual de fundación Selene, Seiya arrugo el ceño y yo sonreí sardónicamente, Minako y Haruka fueron a un lado de la pista al igual que Ryo y su esposa y Tao y su hija ya que el era viudo camine hasta centrarme ne la pista de baile mientras Serena le decía algo al oído a Seiya, solo esperaba que no fuese una recompensa al llegar casa

-Hagamos esto rápido-dijo cuando le di la mano para empezar a bailar

-Solo serán unos minutos… Serenity-dije con voz irónica, al música empezó y poco a poco la pista se fue llenando, los hombres que habían participado en la subasta se unieron a los que abrimos el baile. Inspire el olor de su cabello que seguía siendo el mismo mis mano bajo de su espalda a su cintura y la tense fuertemente pegándola a mi, a lo que ella se removió incomoda y reacciono dándome un fuerte pisotón con el tacón de sus zapatos de vértigo-Vaya aprendiste a usarlos-dije en tono de broma

-También se usar las rodillas Chiba, vuelves a acariciarme con tu miembro y te juro que solo tendrás por hijas a mis hijas y ellas nunca te llamaran papa-tense mi agarre contra su espalda

-Voy luchar por ellas Serenity

-Haz lo que queras

-Sera un escándalo

-No te temo

-Deberías

Estábamos en medio de nuestra discusión mientras de fondo se escuchaba la suave melodía de la música cuando de repente las luces se apagaron sentí como Serena se soltaba de mi agarre y un grito ahogado corrió por todo el salón, iba a girarme para llamar a seguridad cuando un fuerte y contundente golpe me hizo perder la conciencia…

.

.

.

Esta historia continuara…

Jajajaja trate pero fue imposible no em maten … ya saben que si matan a la autora se quedaran sin saber que rayos paso…. Perdón por el abandono mi pc se averio y el capi estaba allí asi que em toco reescribir, este capi va dedicadoa mis mejores amigas mi Madre Sailor Lady y mi amiguis Tanita Love… Muñe no me mates mejorate pronto que te extraño jejeje un beso para todas y espero que el capi les guste…

Aryam


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T esta historia hace parte de mi muy loca cabeza!

**Secuestro **

El golpe fue fuerte contundente y cuando desperté sentía como si me trasladaran por un camino dañado, íbamos en auto pero tenia altibajos que hacían que me golpeara la cabeza de vez en vez, escuchaba murmullos así que me quede callado buscando, que me dijeran algo ¡una pista! Lo que fuera pero se quedaron callados de un momento a otro….

Decir cuanto tiempo estuve amordazado y vendado en ese auto no puedo decirlo solo se que fue un largo camino y que olía a humedad, cuando baje del coche escuche un pequeño gemido por un momento pensé que quizás hubiesen traidor a Esmeralda o a Rey

Empecé a impacientarme por lo que como pude baje la mordaza de mi boca y grite

-¡quienes son ustedes!-grite forcejeando con el tipo que me llevaba agarrado

-Despertó el doctorcito-dijo alguien en tono bulón

-quien eres da la cara ¡cobarde!-volví a gritar hasta sentir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, sentí en mi boca el sabor metalizado de la sangre y escupí un poco

-Llévalo con la reinita, a la jefa le dará gusto ver que le trajimos dos polluelitos en vez de la tonta huérfana-dijo la misma voz pero por más que trate no reconocí

A empujones fui llevado a algún lugar que olía a moho como si hacia mucho tiempo no se estuviese ocupando este lugar, me arrojaron al suelo y luego sentí el chirrido de una cama

-La condenada esta como quiere ¿no podemos divertirnos un ratito con ella jefe?-una sonrisa socarrona se escucho por el lugar había una mujer conmigo pero quien ¿esmeralda, Rey, Minako, Amy…Mi madre?-"dios que no sea mi madre.. Que no sea ninguna de ellas"- pensé Anda jefe déjeme jugar un poquito con la muñequita-volvió a decir ese hombre-esta dormidita así que no será muy difícil de domar-sonrió

-deja de molestar R

-Ohh vamos dime que tu no quieres jugar un ratito con ella, si esta como quieren… lastima que se puso arisca y tuvimos que darle un golpesito… es una gata sabe como encajar las uñas-se rio como recordando algo-este vestidito se va a ver mejor si lo rasgo por aquí-sentí la tela del vestido rasgarse

-¡Déjala!-no sabia quien era pero no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño

-y quien me lo va impedir, tu doctorcito de pacotilla-me levanto la cabeza fuertemente por el cabello –si quiero me fajo a la nena, es mas lo hare

-No harás nada R-dijo al voz que había escuchado antes-no sin el visto bueno de la jefa, así que sal de aquí.- el hombre me soltó bruscamente y luego sentí unos pasos llegar hasta mi –y tu-se agacho hasta tomar mi barbilla-te aconsejo, no querer ser héroe, no tenemos nada en tu contra solo de la muñequita debió haberla hecho algo muy malo a mi jefa para que ella quiera destruirla

-Yo que tengo que ver con esa mujer-pregunte

-No se, pero seguramente eres importante para ella –dijo levantándose-la jefa dijo que si estabas cerca te atrapáramos también, pero no me dio más detalles, ahora ya te dije es mejor ser un cobarde y vivir que ser un valiente en el cementerio-dicho esto sentí como la puerta era cerrada

Me levante como pude tratando de llegar a la cama ese olor…..olfatee como perro en caza era Chanel… Chanel Nº 5.. la fragancia de…-Serenity-la llame-eres tú, ¡Serena!, moví mis manos afanosamente tratando de soltar los amarres, ya lo había hecho en el coche y me había dado cuenta que los amarres eran débiles, cuando me vi libre las manos baje mi venda para verla allí..

Parecía inconsciente, revise su pulso y respiración y aunque débil ella estaba conmigo

-Amor estas bien-dije acariciando sus manos-¡Serena por favor despierta!-estaba asustado, sentí un leve taconeo así que me coloque la venda y lleve mis manos hacia tras, me recosté en la pared y fingí dormir

El sonido de los tacones se hizo más agudo cuando la puerta se abrió

-Buen trabajo chicos-dijo al voz de la mujer-veo que también trajeron al chico…Serena Luna-dijo caminando hasta llegar a la cama –me diste muchos dolores de cabeza mocosa, cuando huiste fue muy difícil para mi enfrentar al consejo, y luego es chico desmonto todo, lo vas a pagar muy caro-me tense completamente al escuchar su ruidoso taconeo frente a mi-supo conseguir un hombre al menos, Darién Chiba eres un hombre importante así que podemos sacar algo de provecho de ti aparte de hacer sufrir a la mocosa… ¿Dónde está la otra rubia? ¿Dónde está Katerin Minako Aino?

-A ella no la encontramos –dijo el hombre

Dios yo no quería ni siquiera pensar Mina estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo y una cosa como estas n le haría bien ¿Cómo avisar a Yaten que cuidar de su esposa?

Sentí los tacones alejarse de la maloliente habitación y luego al puerta cerrase fuertemente espere alrededor de 10 minutos y cuando no sentí nada más que el sonido de los zancudos me quite la venda y camine nuevamente hacia Serena tenía que despertarla pero más que todo tenía que sacarla de aquí…

Seiya Pov

Había pasado una semana …Ocho malditos y jodidos días desde que Serena y Darién habían desaparecido desde la fiesta de caridad sabíamos que había sido un secuestro por las pocas imágenes que habían podido captar las cámaras de seguridad… Dios necesitaba saber algo o me iba a volver ¡Loco! Golpee mas fuerte el saco de boxeo que había mandado a colocar cuando había llegado a casa

Sentí las manos de Ikuko en mi hombro-Ya basta Seiya-me grito haciéndome girar y me abrazo fuertemente…No lo pude evitar llore… llore de impotencia, de rabia de desesperación, llore como cuando Kakyuu murió, mi nana me dejo llorar desahogarme-tienes que mantener la cabeza fría, vas a ver a las niñas-dijo con voz suave, mis niñas estaban de interna era lo único que se me había ocurrido, no podía soportar ver sus caritas preguntándome por su mama y yo sin saber que decirles… Suspire

-Si, voy a cambiarme y luego ire a ver a las niñas-dije levantándome y caminando hasta llegar a la habitación

Estar con las niñas era como respirar aire puro aunque cuando me preguntaron por su mami el corazón se me helo, me repuse rápidamente diciéndoles que estaba en Londres y que pronto estaría con nosotros. Solo pude estar una hora con ellas y luego volvi a casa

Al llegar note dos autos negros que no me gustaron para nada, baje del coche dándole las llaves del auto a Malachite y corri directo a casa

-Seiya-Ikuko llego dándome un gran abrazo-Se han comunicado, los agentes Takumi y Misko estan aquí ya que han hablado a casa de los chiba-dijo mi nana emocionada

-Señor Tsukino-dijo el agente mirándome fijamente-Han hablado a casa de los Chiba y han pedido 10 millones por la vida del doctor creemos que se van a comunicar con usted en cualquier momento, mi equipo va instalar equipos apropiados para este tipo de negociaciones –asenti esperanzado ellos debían de llamar

..

.

.

Darién Pov

Llevábamos 15 dias en este maldito lugar 15

-Coman-dijo R tirando el pedazo de pan y el agua de arroz de todos los días esa era nuestro desayuno almuerzo y cena, suspire mientras veía a Sere en el rincón habían cambiado su vestido por un jean deslavado y un sueter que le quedaba enorme mucho más enorme ahora que cuando llegamos, los primeros días había intentado acercarme pero fue inútil así que ahora medio comía esperando a ver si ella quedaba con hambre pero ella no quería comer solo lo hacia cuando yo le recordaba a sus hijas

Camine hasta tomar los pedazos de pan y el agua de arroz y llegue hasta donde ella –no quisiste comer nada en la mañana, por favor come algo ahora –dije colocándole el pan frente a ella, sabia que ella tenia hambre pero dos lagrimas surcaron su rostro y yo me perdí-Por favor no llores mas Serena yo te juro te prometo que buscare la manera de sacarte de aquí pero te necesito Fuerte-suspire-por favor-suplique, dándole el pedazo de pan ella lo tomo y se llevo un poco a la boca masticándolo suevemente

-Come tu también –me dijo después de llevar mas de la mitad de su pan

-Yo comi esta mañana princesa-no fue adrede me salió tan natural que ambos nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio incomodo, así paso el resto del dia ella sobre la cama y yo en un rincón del cuartucho apestoso, en la noche mientras "Y" hacia guardia y Sera dormía saque la cuchara que había guardado desde aquella única vez que nos habían dado algo de arroz y segui escavando el pequeño orificio que había encontrado desde el dia que llegamos gracias a la humedad las piedras habían ido cediendo estaba tan concentrado en mi tarea que no sentí cuando ella llego hasta ami

-Es un hueco-chillo emocionada –dime que podemos escapar por allí dimelo-dijo dando brinquitos

-Shuu-dije calmándola aun es demasiado pequeño, me da miedo hacerlo más grande porque se darán cuenta no tengo como taparlo y bueno mi saco se hace cada vez ,mas pequeño a la hora de ocultarlo

-Y si rodamos la cama

-¿Ahora?

-No mañana ahora haríamos demasiado ruido, me gustaría ayudarte

-Solo tengo una cuchara –dije mirándola fijamente aunque no pareciera era la primera vez que hablábamos más de dos palabras seguidas desde que compartíamos cautiverio

-mañana encontrare algo –dijo ella sentándose a mi lado

-Creo que es mejor que vayas a la cama si "Y" aparece es más fácil para mi camuflar esto estando solo-ella asintió y se fue a la cama aunque no durmió se dedico a observarme

Al día siguiente rodamos la cama cuando R se apareció por allí Serena le dijo que los calados de arriba le daban mucho frio y le creyó estuvimos tres días mas agrandando el hueco de la pared

-Yo creo que ya tu puedes salir –le dije sacando mi cabeza por el hueco una noche mientras K hacia la guardia

-No te dejare aquí –dijo ella tajantemente –saldremos los dos y luego pediremos ayuda y te aseguro que ni A ni M ni Z se darán cuenta

-Son Y, K y R-le dije riendo

-Bueno como sea

Y el mes paso completo ese dia nos hicieron grabar un video en el mio les decía a mis padres que estaba bien que por favor pagaran el rescate, pero cuando fueron a grabar a Sere el de ella era diferente decía que seria la ultima prueba de supervivencia que luego solo encontrarían sus huesos

Me asuste así que esa noche trabaje con ímpetu hoy nos vigilaba R el era mucho más suspicaz que "Y" y "K" en la mañana el orificio era perfecto para escapar no quise decirle nada a Serena ya que ella se pondría ansiosa ese dia estuvimos como todos los días desde que estábamos aquí cuando la noche callo le conte mi plan a Serena

-cuando dieron las 12 de la media noche ambos rodamos la cama con mucho cuidado y pedimos al cielo que no nos vieran suspire cuando vi a Sere introducirse en el orificio y salir mientras yo la seguía a esta hora nadie nos vigilaba porque supuestamente dormíamos cuando ambos estuvimos afuera paso lo que yo me temia "R"

-Corre Serena –dije empujándola mientras R corría hacia nosotros –Corre YA!-le grite pero ella me jalo por un brazo, empezamos a correr entre la maleza desafortunadamente ni ella ni yo sabíamos dónde estábamos sentíamos a R correr detrás de nosotros

Cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo, estrellándonos contra la maleza, sin importar las veces que resbalamos o la lluvia que empezó a caer de un momento a otro corrimos hasta que las piernas nos rogaron parar habíamos perdido a R y a los demás captores pero necesitábamos refugiarnos de la lluvia que con el pasar de los segundos se volvía mas intensa

Caminando unos kilómetros más encontramos una pequeña choza igual que destartalada que en la que estuvimos cautivos, le pedi a Sere que me esperara escondida entre la maleza pero estaba mas intransigente que nunca asi que me siguió

Estaba vacía, abandonada, entramos e inmediatamente busque con que hacer algo de fuego había una pequeña chimenea y una lámpara de gas asi que no estaba tan abandonada como pensábamos solo esperaba que el que viviese allí no llegara al menos por esta noche

**Serena Pov**

Asustada asi estaba asustada hasta los huesos cuando Darién me comento que quería fugarse y lo vi abriendo ese agujero me dio muchísimo miedo pero quería salir de aquí dios, extrañaba a mis hijas lo único que quería era besarlas y darles un gran abrazo, mis pequeñas

Ahora estábamos aquí en esta casa abandonada escapando de los matones de Beryl hacia un frio endemoniadamente terrible y nuestras ropas estaban mojadas por la lluvia Darien se removía de un lugar a otro buscando algo con que cubrirnos mientras yo me limitaba a sentarme cerca al fuego mientras mi mente vagaba a las dos pequeñas que iluminaban mi mundo, sentí como me colocaban una manta sobre mis hombros pero solo pude encogerme un poco mas

Vi como Darién se quitaba su camisa para entrar en calor cerré los ojos no queriendo ver pero fue imposible su cuerpo estaba mas musculoso que cuando estábamos casados su piel me tentaba a tocarla y mi corazón latia como si tuviese una carrera de autos ilegal en el pecho ¿Amor? O si amor…. Nunca había dejado de amarlo

El lugar se sumió en un absoluto silencio solo el crispar de la madera quemándose era lo que se escuchaba, seguía sentada con las rodillas pegadas a mi barbilla mientras miraba el fuego

-Hablame de ellas-dijo Darién mirándome fijamente-quiero saber

-No tienes derecho a saber

-¿Porque lo hiciste Serena?-me levante soltando el trapo que me había puesto sobre los hombros

-porque te acostaste con Esmeralda siendo mi esposo

-¡Eso ya te lo explique!-Dije llegando hasta donde ella-Yo te amaba ¡y tu te fuiste!- grito

-Y que querías que me quedara contigo con Esmeralda y que hiciéramos un trio maldita sea-le grite yo a el-esa es tu forma de amar Darién, porque yo fui a buscarte yo quería perdonarte y que me encuentro-volvi a gritar ahora golpeando su pecho-te encuentro a ti maldita sea con ella cuando ibas a casa llorando por no saber de mi-no sabia en que momento había empezado a llorar, pero ahora lo hacia con fuerza mientras lo golpeaba –yo estaba dispuesta todo ¡a todo! Pero a perdonar tu engaño tu actuación a que me vieras la cara de idiota NO por eso me fui porque no merecías tener a alas niñas tu no merecías tener mi amor, porque tu..-No pude decir mas nada sus labios chocaron fuertemente con los míos ya aunque me resisti yo lo deseaba lo deseaba desde hace seis años me prendí a su cabello demandando toral control sobre el beso hasta que sentí la pared pegada a mi espalda

-Siempre te ame-dijo entre jadeos mientras besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja- cuando me acosté con Esmeralda no se porque demonios lo hice, por eso te ofrecí irnos tu yo a otro lugar porque quería salvar nuestro matrimonio porque.. – no lo deje hablar volví a besarlo con mas ímpetu no quería explicaciones quería sentir sus manos tocando mi cuerpo sus labios devorando los míos mi cuerpo contrayéndose por las múltiples sensaciones que me invadían cuando el me tocaba quería saber si el fuego seguía allí quería saber si aun me quemaba cuando nuestros cuerpo danzaran quería…

Sentí los labios de Darién sobre mis pezones ¿a que hora había quietado mi camisa? No lo sabia no me importaba… me aferre nuevamente a sus cabellos dejando que el mamara de mi jadeando y gimiendo como una loba en celo lo necesitaba… lo necesitaba dentro de mi ..

Jale sus cabellos separándolo de mi pecho derecho y lo hice subir sus cabeza hasta atrapar sus labios deje que mi lengua entrara en sus boca y sometiera la suya mientras mis piernas se anclaban a sus caderas y mis manos soltaban con soltura el broche de sus pantalones hasta dejarlos en el suelo con al misma rapidez las manos de Darién se deshicieron de mis pantalones allí pegados a la pared su miembro envistió fuertemente contra mi centro penetrándome de una sola estocada sintiéndome en casa como hacia mucho tiempo no lo sentía

Gemimos a coro cuando estuvo completamente dentro –Serena mi amor yo..-volvi a silenciarlo con un beso no quería palabras no quería nada que me hiciera pensar, me moví haciéndolo reaccionar y el empezó a envestirme lento muy lento

-¡NO!-gemí-¡así no!-dije jalándolo de los cabellos -Más rápido… por favor… por favor… -exclame moviéndome sobre el las arremetidas se volvieron furiosas el embiste fue casi carnal nuestros sexos uniéndose de una manera dolorosa mis dientes mordieron sus labios con desespero, sus manos se anclaron a mis caderas con pasión, las embestidas hacían que el cumulo de placer se formara en mi vientre. Sentía que el aire se me atoraba en la garganta no llegaba el suficiente oxigeno a mis pulmones, sus jadeos se unían con los míos el ruido de nuestras carnes al encontrarse la luz que hacia que su piel color canela brillara, la lluvia de fondo su respiración acelerada en mi cuello ¡estalle!.. mientras sentía a Darién soltar un gemido gutural y afianzándose a mi cuerpo…

Estuvimos un tiempo allí sumidos en el silencio sintiendo como mi centro apretaba su miembro mientras palpitaba dentro de mi, mis piernas perdieron todo fuerza y se dejaron caer tocando ligeramente el suelo de la cabaña lleve mis manos a su pecho alejándolo un poco de mi

Que demonios había hecho….

-Serena yo-dijo el después de unos minutos mientras ambos nos vestíamos en silencio-

-No digas nada –dije volviéndome a sentar frente al fuego

-Tu me amas yo te amo se que tenemos que

-Basta!-grite – aquí no ha pasado nada Darién

-Serena

-Por favor

-te amo maldita sea, acabas de demostrarme que tu también lo sentí en tus besos en tus caricias-tomo mi rostro con sus manos obligándome a verlo, la lluvia había cedido y daba paso al amanecer-Voy a luchar por ti aunque sea contra ti misma me entendiste

No le dije nada, si era cierto que no tenia cargo de conciencia ni estaba arrepentida esto para mi no había significado nada, Darién unió sus labios contra los mios pero no el respondí, fue como si besara una estatua ya que aunque su lengua pidió acceso a la mia se lo negué

-Porque haces esto, es por el verdad ¡por Seiya!-eso fue peor que los días que habíamos pasado sin comer …Seiya, el peso de la conciencia empezó a caer sobre mi

-Tu estas con Esmeralda-le dije mientras colocaba mi mejor cara de reina del hielo-yo soy una mujer casada… dije y junte mis rodillas a mi frente cuando un golpe en la puerta nos hizo sobresaltar a ambos

-Pero quienes son ustedes!-exclamo un señor de edad

.

.

.

Luego de que Darién hablara con el hombre y le explicara nuestra situación el se ofreció llevarnos al pueblo más cercano que estaba a unos seis Kilometros del lugar y ahora estaba aquí en la estación de policía esperando a nuestros familiares

El primero en entrar a la pequeña delegación fue Thomas Chiba …

-Hijo mio-dijo llegando donde Darién y dándole un gran abrazo-Serenity- quizo acercarse a mi pero me aleje rápidamente no queriendo tener contacto con el

-Amor-Seiya entro desesperado abrazándome y alzándome un poco del suelo-¿estas bien? Serenity, no te hicieron nada esos desgraciados amor-decía entre beso y beso-no pude mas los 15 días de padecimiento, la noche con Darién, Sebiya aquí.. Me desmorone llore como hacia seis años no lloraba mientras le imploraba a Seiya que me llevara a casa.. el firmo unos documentos y luego salimos de ali sin mirar a los Chiba

El regreso a casa fue en silencio sollozaba en el pecho de Seiya mientras el acariciaba mis cabellos y me decía que ya estaba a salvo… A salvo de quien de Beryl?.. y quien me salvaba de mi tonta venganza, de mis estúpidos sentimientos ¿Quién?..cuando el auto aparco lo primero que hice fue correr a la habitación necesitaba quitar su olor de mi piel, necesitaba borrar los momentos de horas atrás me sorbí al nariz mientras pasaba mis dedos por los cardenales que habían hecho los dedos de Darién en mi cintura, limpie mis lagrimas mientras me envolvía en un albornoz y salía del baño dispuesta a olvidar…

-Le pedi a Luna que te preparara algo para comer Serenity –dijo Seiya –estas tan demacrada-sus manos delinearon las ojeras debajo de mis ojos –son unos malditos te juro que van a encontrarlos y entonces-coloque un dedo en su boca haciéndolo callar me incline un poco dejando que mis labios rozaran los suyos hacia mucho tiempo que el y yo

-Hazme el amor Seiya-susurre-Por favor hazme el amor-dije atrapando mis labios con los suyos …Necesitaba..Necesitaba olvidar…..

Prohibido matar a la autora!, sisis se que muchas quieren matarme deje esta historia olvidada desde el año pasado que mala soy en mi defensa tengo que decir que me obsesione con el demonio de nueve meses, y bueno como sabran me ofrecieron participar en un concurso en el cual participo precisamente con esa historia, als que la quieran versión original solo deben enviarme un correo electrónico en mi perfil esta mi dirección de Email. Para las que quieran .. este capi va dedicado a mi gran amiga Tania y mi Mami Yesii.. ambas están mas que desparecidas.. también esta dedicado aa mi amiga Anahi.. chanfle ella es la que ha estado dándome porras porque créanme chicas hacer un original es difícil sobre todo porque me toco cambiarle mil cosas a 9M… ahora les tengo una noticia con este capi he entrado el la recta final de Entre Amores y Mentiras quedan 5 capis incluido el epilogo.. ahora me dedicare a Elijeme y a la mujer tengo varias ideas sueltas pero no hare un fic mas hasta no terminar minimo Eligeme y ya EA haya culminado… las quiero gracias por su paciencia .. ustedes qu dicen habrá consecuencia por ese pequeño encontron ¿quieren bebito?... se arreglaran?. Hara el amor con Seiya?.. esto y mucho más en el prox cap jajajajajaja

Besos May.


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T esta historia hace parte de mi muy loca cabeza!

**Ohh si dije que actualizaría Elijeme y la Mujer pero chicas quiero concentrarme en una historia y elegido EA, si el muso lo permite estare teniendo actu pronto de la mujer y de Eligeme además se viene un fic que les gustara mucho.. a muchas " hablemos de sexo" jajajajaj es que ustedes saben mi vena perver anda haciendo de las suyas…**

**CONCIENCIA…**

Creí que después de hacer el amor con mi esposo me sentiría mejor…

Idiotez.

Yo creo que si, me levante de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo y fui hasta el baño otra vez, pero por mas agua que cayese sobre mi cuerpo podía aun sentir sus manos sobre cada superficie del mi mismo…

Estúpida..

La mas grande de todas, de que valía huir, de que valía aparentar ser la odiosa mujer que no era.. de que valía ser Serenity Tsukino cuando sabia perfectamente que Serena Luna nunca se iría de mi.. la niña tonta que un día se enamoro del amor, la que pensaba que su amor era suficiente para todo, o siempre estaría junto a mi..

Me deje caer desnuda sobre la cerámica del baño mientras el agua tibia caía sobre mi cuerpo, junte mis rodillas pegándolas a mi frente mientras las lagrimas salían como ríos desbordante sobre mis pomulos.. Yo no había hecho el amor con Darién había sido deseo, consumismo…Condenación..

Yo me había condenado, tenia una vida no era feliz ni estaba en un jardín de rosas pero era MI VIDA… todos me juzgan " como pudo separar a las niñas de su verdadero padre"

Y donde demonios quedaba mi DOLOR, de mujer herida, de mujer entregada ¡de niña idiota!, lleve las manos a mis cabellos echándolos hacia atrás mientras seguía llorando

Mi vida no debería ser esta…

Yo debía estar con el deberíamos estar juntos, criando a las niñas yo lo había soportado todo por el..¡todo!

Nuestra noche de bodas fue desastrosa, nuestros días en Aruba aunque buenos habían días en que sencillamente el se retraía, otros en que llegaba realmente tarde del trabajo solo para acostarse a dormir o días en que simplemente no lo veía porque doblaba turnos…nuestros primeros días en Aruba no fueron buenos, sin embargo yo estuve allí yo lo apoye..mi amor era suficiente para ambos

Estúpida mil y una vez estúpida…

Recosté mi cabeza al baldosín azul mi vida era una completa porquería… cuando hui cuando decidí arrancarme a Darién Chiba del corazón y llegue a Monthue fue difícil yo no tenia una gran educación sabia lo básico y el francés fue un idioma endemoniadamente difícil, pero Seiya me ayudo, seco mis lagrimas el estuvo allí y yo que hacia a la primera con Darién …Lo engañaba.. ¡el era mi esposo! Pegue mi cabeza fuertemente contra la baldosa

-Sere-la voz de seiya llego lejana mientras mis ojos fuertemente cerrados batallaban por retener las lagrimas-Amor-sus brazos me envolvieron sentándose junto a mi colocándome sobre su regazo sin hablar sin preguntar.. solo dándome consuelo y compañía … como siempre! Y se preguntan porque estoy con el …

Cuanto tiempo estuve en el baño con Seiya no podría decirlo, estuve tan sumida en mi culpa, en mi tristeza en mi dolor… si bien como ya lo había dicho antes, no me sentía arrepentida de lo que había sucedido con Darién, sentía que le había fallado a Seiya pero lo peor de todo me había fallado a mi misma

Desperté en la mañana acurrucada al pecho de mi esposo, deje que mis dedos acariciaran el pecho de Seiya, no era tan musculoso como el de Darién. Seiya era de contextura muchísimo mas delgada de cuerpo casi esquelético

Darién.. sacudí mi cabeza en estos momentos el debería estar igual que yo solo que con ella… debería no doler… debería pero aquí estaba la opresión en mi corazón

-Buenos días bombón-dijo Seiya sobre mis cabellos

-No quise despertarte -dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Te sientes mejor-suspire-¿quieres hablar de lo que sucedió anoche?-negue- tenemos que ir a la comisaria-suspiro-vamos a arreglarnos y bajemos a desayunar-asentí levantándome

Esta vez no dure mucho en el baño mientras Seiya me sostenía en brazos me di cuenta que estaba actuando mal, si bien era cierto que no quería que Darién tuviese mucho contacto con las niñas, yo no tenia porque ser cruel con todo el mundo mucho menos con Mina o el señor Thomas que tan bien me habían tratado siempre

Suspire.. Y Seiya tomo mi mano acariciando el dorso- que te preocupa amor- dijo tomando su café

-las niñas –mentí-¿que les dijiste?

-Que habías viajado a Londres, Sere dime la verdad paso algo en esos días de cautiverio, esos-suspiro-esos malditos te hicieron algo-negue-entonces porque tus ojos me ocultan algo-desvié la mirada-Serena

-Quiero ver a las niñas-dije levantándome de la mesa

-Tenemos que ir con los federales, luego iremos a ver a las niñas si quieres

.

.

Establecer mi declaración fue difícil hablar de los casi 30 días de tortura fue lo peor que he podido recordar en mi vida pero todo dolió más cuando lo vi a el.. a el con ella…

Idiota….si muy idiota

Estar con las niñas fue como si mi vida volviese a ser como antes solo pude verlas una hora pero ya las tendría el fin de semana conmigo Hotaru como siempre mucho más perspicaz me pregunto porque estaba triste yo solo le dije que las había extrañado mucho

Esa noche recostada en el fuerte pecho de Seiya mientras pensaba en que hacer con mi vida para que este año fuese más llevadero mientras Seiya acariciaba mis cabellos hable..

-He estado pensando unas cosas-le dije mientras buscaba sus ojos

-Dime bonita

-No quiero mentirle a las niñas

-A que te refieres-pregunto frunciendo el seño mientras me levantaba sentándome en la cama y mirándolo fijamente

-A los Chiba….

-Serena

-Si bien Darién –hable antes que el sacara conclusiones-no tiene ningún derecho de llamar a mis hijas "hijas" ellas si tienen derecho a conocer a los chibas

-No entiendo

-Rey, Taiki y Yaten son sus tios,

-sigo sin entender Serenity-se levanto de la cama mirándome enojado-¿quieres decirle a las niñas que chiba es su padre ¡eso quieres!

-¡No!

-Entonces…

-No quiero esconderlas, ¡no quiero mentirles Seiya!, y si se enteran cuando sean mayores, no quiero que me recriminen mañana mas tarde el porque les oculte la verdad

-No es justo Serena

-Seiya

-Yo he sido su padre, todos estos años yo he estado con ellas ¡No puedes quitarme eso! – se paso la mano por el cabello y camino alejándose de la cama, inmediatamente me levante abrazándolo por la espalda

-Nadie te va a quitar eso, pero tienes que entender que no quiero el odio de Hotaru y Selene quizás Darién no tiene derecho pero ellas si tienen derecho a saberlo todo Seiya

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?, eras tu las que querías que no las vieran, eras tu la que no quería que Chiba no tuviese que ver con ellas

-Y sigo queriéndolo Seiya-lo obligue a girarse y me incline un poco hasta alcanzar sus labios-pero no soportaría que mañana mas tarde ellas me echaran eso en cara

Seiya suspiro fuertemente-No las separaran de mi bombón-su frente se unió a la mía- promételo..

-te lo juro-susurre mientras lo tomaba de la mano de regreso a la cama

-Sere-me detuvo antes de llegar a la cama-¿paso algo entre Chiba y tu durante el tiempo que estuvieron solos?-senti mi cuerpo tensarse y trate de serenarme-por favor no me mientas

-No…-dije sintiendo como mi cuerpo se estremecía por la mentira-el solo busco la manera que escapáramos pero no paso nada mas –me solté de su agarre metiéndome debajo de las colchas, Seiya hizo lo mismo atrayéndome nuevamente a su pecho

No podía contarle lo que había sucedido entre Darién y yo al menos no ahora…

El día siguiente paso sin tanto ajetreo había ido a Selene mas no me había topado con Darién cosa que agradecía al cielo los días empezaron a transcurrir raudos y veloces, no había visto a Darién estaba por salir de la oficina por fin era viernes y podría ir por mis pequeñas la casa se sentía muy sola sin ellas cuando me tope de frente con una persona que no estaba segura de tartar… al menos no aun

Mina….

-Serenity me gustaría hablar contigo sobre los presupuestos de donaciones –dijo sin mirarme a los ojos-Pronto será la fiesta de navidad y bueno yo-n no pude mas la caratula de la fría Serenity Tsukino se quebró completamente e hice lo que me moria de ganas por hacer

Estrechar a Minako Katerin Aino tanto como su barriguita me lo permitiera…Ella se sorprendió pero luego sus brazos se anclaron a mi cuello mientras sus lagrimas mojaban mi blusa de Carolina Herrera que me había colocado en la mañana

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-repetí tantas veces como crei que era necesario mientras sentía como mi amiga se contraía entre mis brazos, luego de unos minutos la solte suavemente –Lo siento de verdad-dije con las manos aferradas a las de ella

-No importa-dijo mina con la voz rota y el maquillaje corrido-No importa yo siempre-se sorbio la nariz-siempre te voy a querer, tu eres como mi hermana…No tu eres mi hermana y yo-nuevamente dos lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas-yo te amo Serena, serenity o como sea que te llames

-Yo no debí..Ohh Mina no sabes como te he extrañado-dije abrazándola nuevamente provocando otra tanda de sollozos de mi amiga

-Sere, nunca provoques a una embarazada hormonal-dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas y arreglaba un poco el delineador de sus ojos cuando ya estábamos sentadas en el comodo sofá de la oficina de mi padre

-¿Entonces fue Beryl?-dijo Mina sorprendida cuando el conte quien nos había capturado-Darién ha hablado muy poco acerca de eso, es mas la noche en que los dejaron libres

-Escapamos

-Eso la noche que escaparon y los encontraron, ¿sucedió algo entre tú y Darién?

-No paso nada –mentí-porque la pregunta

-Es que Darién esta extraño, el sufrió mucho cuando tu te fuiste y bueno Esmeralda-

-Por favor Mina, te quiero y de verdad quiero que retomemos nuestra amistad, por favor no em hables de Darién… de ningún Chiba..Menos de Esmeralda

-Esta bien pero tengo una pregunta…

-Dime-sonrei

-¿Por qué desapareciste Sere, y como llegaste a ser la hija de Don Kenji?

-Sabes que técnicamente son dos preguntas-sonrei y Mina lo hizo conmigo-me entere que Darién y Esmeralda habían estado juntos y sabes Mina hay cosas que no quiero recordar son dolorosas

-Entiendo…

-Y bueno como termine siendo Serenity Tsukino.. Eso fue obra de mi padre, tengo un gran parecido con Selene investigo y me encontró en el mejor momento –para esto ya estaba junto a la ventana y Mina se había levantado del sofá

-Son hermosas-dijo tomando la fotografía del escritorio

-Son todo para mi Mina

-No quiero meterme en tu vida pero Darién..

-Ni lo pienses-la interrumpi-Mina no quiero a Darién cerca de Selene y Hotaru, ellas ya tienen un padre una familia y no voy a traumarlas-dije tajantemente

-Pero Serena

-Cuantos meses tienes Mina-dije acercándome a ella y acariciando su prominente vientre

-Siete-dijo mi amiga orgullosa-Matías nos esta sacando canas verdes sobretodo a Yaten, lo hace levantarse a altas horas de la noche, pero Sera un buen papa

-Quien lo diría no?, atrapaste a Yaten Kou-dije entre risas

-mm El me atrapo a mi Sere-dijo mi amiga, el sonido de mi celular me llamo la atención

-Espera-dije mientras buscaba en el bolso

-Hotaru..-Dije sorprendida al escuchar la voz de mi hija

-_Mama, puedes venir por mi?, papa no contesta_

-Sucede algo princesa

-_otra vez vino esa mujer mama y no quiero verla dice muchas mentiras… y Yo-_sollozo-_quiero irme a casa y Rinni también_

-¿Qué mujer amor?

-_Ella… Vendrás por nosotras mami por favor_

-Si mi amor ya voy por ustedes-dije a mi pequeña tratando de tranquilizarla-Te quiero ya voy-colge –debo ir por las niñas Mina-dije abrazando a mi amiga

-Sere dale la oportunidad a los Chiba, ellos serian muy feliz que pudieran compartir con tus hijas al menos Thomas y Setsuna

Negué mientras salía de la oficina disparada a el internado

Cuando llegue trate de preguntarle a directora que mujer era pero ella y las hermanitas me aseguraron que las niñas no habían recibido visitas, mas sin embargo aceptaron cuando les dije que me las llevaría antes del fin de semana

En el camino no pregunte nada Hotaru y Selene estaban sumidas en el mas absoluto silencio y apenas llegamos a casa subieron a su habitación

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Ikuko al ver que las niñas llegaban conmigo apenas era jueves y no las traería hasta el sábado temprano ya que la próxima semana era navidad

-Esta Seiya-ella negó-estoy con ellas por favor si llega que suba-dije subiendo las escaleras

Ninguna de las niñas quiso hablar sobre la mujer extraña y yo no quise agobiarlas Seiya también intento pero las niñas decían que no la veían bien ya que tenían puesto unos lentes y una pañoleta en la cabeza

Ese dia lo pasamos un poco más tranquilos después que se nos informara que Beryl había sido capturada junto a sus hombres pero aun así Seiya había mandado a doblar la seguridad en la casa

Estaba sentada viendo un nuevo caso de neurocirujia por Dicovery Home and Healt mientras Seiya y las niñas estaban en el estudio en su hora de clases con papa cuando el timbre de la puerta sono insistentemente

Luna abrió la puerta rápidamente y yo me levante del sofá al escuchar quien había llegado

-Contigo necesitaba hablar-dijo Rey frente a mi detrás de ella un apenado Nicolás, trataba de calmarla

-Aquí estoy Rey aunque que recuerde tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-trate de hablar relajada ya que las niñas estaban a una habitación

-Claro que si –grito ella-vengo a conocer a mis sobrinas y me importa una

-¡Rey!-Nicolas la reprendió-hay niños en esta casa no puedes ir difamando por ahí por mucha rabia que tengas

-Nick tiene razón-dije –las niñas están en el estudio y lo ultimo que quiero es que escuchen palabras grotescas-dije fingiendo indiferencia-no tienes ningún derecho a irrumpir en mi casa así, venir a gritar y exigir cosas a las cuales no tienes ni tendrás acceso nunca, ahora por amor a mis hijas te pido el favor que abandones mi propiedad por las buenas o me veré obligada a llamar a el personal de seguridad para que venga por ti

-Mamiiiii-Selene me jalaba fuertemente del brazo sin notar a la invitada

-Selene papa que …-Hotaru.. era otro cuento-Hola – dijo mi niña pero la tome del brazo para que no avanzara mas

-Hola –Rey miro fijamente a las dos niñas y sus ojos quedaron fijos en las orbes violetas de mi pequeña artista

-Soy Hotaru-dijo mi niña –ella es mi hermanita Selene ¿tu quien eres?

-Soy Rey .. soy tu..

-Cuidado con lo que vas a decir Rey Chiba-dije mirándola fijamente-Selene Hotaru, suban a su habitación

-No, no lo hagas yo-Rey suspiro-tenemos derecho de conocerlas solo queremos eso-dijo ella

-Niñas vayan con su padre-dije a mis niñas –la señora Rey y yo vamos a hablar un momento

-puedo-Rey miro a mis hijas y luego a mi-puedo abrazarlas Serenity-las niñas me miraron

-Vayan con su padre niñas-dije y ambas fueron al estudio

-Darién dijo que no habías cambiado, pero estoy confirmando que si… ¿Qué hiciste con Serena?

-Tu hermano la mato-dije- con su engaño, con su falso amor

-Pero nosotros no te hicimos nada ni siquiera sabíamos porque carajos te fuiste ¿acaso no sabes lo que sufrimos? ¿no sabes lo mucho que te buscamos?

-buscaban a Serena una persona que estaba muerta

-¡Te buscábamos a ti!, si hubieses visto a mi hermano cuando le llego al notificación de tu muerte el nunca se canso conde buscarte

-Veo, me busco tanto que mientras lloraba por mi se revolcaba con Esmeralda

-¡Eso no lo sabes!

-¡Se van a casar!

-¡tu estas casada!

-Y soy feliz

-¿de verdad eso crees? Porque yo no te veo feliz veo una mujer vacía, fría sin corazón ni sentimientos

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, ahora vete de mi casa si no quieres tener problemas-dije fuerte

-Me iré pero esto no se va quedar así, si la familia no quiere pelear ¡yo si lo hare!

-Atrévete.. No hay nada que los una con las niñas y legal mente Serena Luna esta muerta. Ahora vete, Luna acompaña a la señorita Chiba a la puerta

Sin más camine hasta la habitación…

La hora de la cena llego rápidamente y afortunadamente mis niñas no hicieron preguntas , Seiya aunque callado se mantuvo pensativo y cuando estuvimos los dos en la habitación se acosto en la cama suspiro

-Dispara Seiya –le dije sentándome en la cama

-Haz seguido pensando sobre dejar que los Chiba tengan acceso a las niñas

-Sip

-¿y?

-Te amo-casi no lo decía por el vacio que se formaba en mi interior-tu siempre Seras el padre de Hotaru y Selene, ellas te reconocen como tal, eres su padrino y haz sido su figura paterna por 6 años y nada va cambiar eso, pero tengo miedo que las niñas me rechacen mañana mas tarde

-¿Cuándo les contaras?

-Te necesito Seiya, necesito que estes conmigo en esto

-Sabes que siempre te apoyare-se levanto de la cama tomando mis manos-Yo también te amo bombón

-Lo se, -lo bese-mañana hablaremos con las niñas e iremos a casa de los chiba el día antes de navidad para las bodas de plata de Thomas y Setsuna, ellos me acomode quedando sentada en las piernas de Seiya- ellos fueron buenos conmigo quiero que entiendas eso

-Yo lo entiendo bonita. Pero no peudo dejar de pensar en Chiba.

-el no nos debe afectar, no lo hara te lo juro

-Serenity-suspiro-si se salen las cosas de las manos vámonos tengo mi propia fortuna soy socio de la disquera podemos irnos

-No dejare el futuro de mis hijas en manos de Darién lo sabes-dije dándole un beso-mañana será un dia difícil vamos a dormir –me baje de sus piernas y me acomode en mi lado de la cama –buenas noches Seiya

- Buenas noches amor

.

.

.

Hablar con las niñas no fue fácil explicarles que tenían una familia que no conocían pero que deseaba que lo hicieran hizo que hicieran muchas preguntas, no le contamos quien era Darién en sus vidas ellas no sabrían que el era su padre al menos no aun

El dia de navidad se acercaba Seiya se había vuelto loco comprando cuanto regalo le pidieron las niñas, teníamos un árbol enorme porque a pesar de que mi padre tenia tres meses de haber fallecido Luna, Ikuko y las niñas quisieron colocarlo

El dia de la fiesta llego, era el aniversario numero 25 de la boda de los Chiba, hacia más de 15 Días que había llegado la invitación, había escogido un vestido en color ocre satinado escote en V espalda afuera y tallado a la cintura, me había dejado el cabello suelto en pequeños bucles y mi maquillaje era suave, los tacones eran de 11 cm y tenia un chal para protegerme del frio, Seiya estaba impecablemente vestido Esmoquin Gris y zapatos negros de charol y mis pequeñas aunque solo estarían un ratito se veían realmente como dos princesas Hotaru tenia un vestido lila en contraste con sus ojos y Rinni estaba vestida de rosado, suspire los Chibas se llevarían una gran impresión

En el coche todo era silencio mientras Malachite conducía y las niñas veian la película de Barbie escuela de princesas, seiya estaba intranquilo así que tome su mano fuertemente, cuando llegamos a la mansión Chiba todo estaba como lo recordaba los invitados llegando y en la puerta Taiki y su esposa recibiendo a los invitados

Antes de bajarnos del auto Seiya peino sus cabellos hacia atrás –Estas segura Serenity

-Ya estamos aquí.. –le dije mirándolo fijamente-tranquilo-el asintió

-Pase lo que pase estare contigo siempre –me dijo y fue mi turno para asentir

Salimos del vehiculo cuando Malachite Jadeite y Kunzite estuvieron fuera y habían examinado el área, Seiya tomo mi brazo y Hotaru tomo su mano automáticamente mientras Selene tomaba la mía

-Que empiece la función –dijo Seiya bajito –suspire y empezamos a caminar…

…

Ok se que quieren matarme! Pero solo quedan cuatro capis así que esperen al final pasaran muchas cosas interesantes en esta fiesta , por otro lado chicas me voy de viaje y estare aproximadamente un mes sin inter así que este mes me dedicare a adelantar caps subiré dentro de un mes… se que el capi quedo flojo! Pero estoy haciendo maletas y quería subirrr

Un beso May


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T esta historia hace parte de mi muy loca cabeza!

**NA: tuve un pequeño grave error en el capitulo pasado..los padres de Darién cumplen 31 años de casados no 25 Sorry en la correndilla se me fueron los tiempos**

**Enfrentando..**

**Darién Pov**

No sabia que demonios me pasaba pero de que estaba jodido…Lo estaba, no había visto a Serena luego de que interpusimos la denuncia formal contra Beryl y su ejército del abecedario,

Sonreí al recordar que ella los llamaba así…

-Así que aquí estas –Dijo Esmeralda caminando hasta donde estaba, no había logrado dormir así que me había levantado de la cama prendido mi computador y había abierto mi carpeta favorita "ellas", mis hijas joder ni siquiera sabia si podía llamarlas así cerre la ventana cuando vi a Esmeralda mas cerca-¿estas bien?-Dijo mi prometida sentándose en mis piernas y enredando sus brazos en mi cuello, yo asentí antes que ella uniera nuestros labios en un suave beso, un beso que correspondí forzado -Sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad-exclamo pegando su frente con la mía, volví a asentir mientras la apretaba a mi…

-Solo no tenia sueño-dije tratando de tranquilizarla

-Desde que volviste –su dedo aparto dos mechones de mi cabello que estaban pegados mi frente-estas ido, desubicado ¿paso algo más de lo que me contaste mientras estuviste con ella?-negué-sabes que te amo verdad

-Lo se-suspire-vamos a la cama Esme-ella asintió y se levanto de mis piernas-

-Porque Nunca me llamas amor o me dices de otra forma –se giro mirándome a los ojos mientras apagaba la laptop

-Me gusta Esme-dije dándole una sonrisa ella sonrió conmigo y me levante para acompañarla de regreso a la habitación –Voy a la cocina ¿quieres algo? -Negó, llegue a la cocina y saque un vaso de leche del refrigerador mañana seria la fiesta de mis padres 31 años de casados, luego de calentar y beber la leche fui al baño cepille mis dientes y me metí dentro de las cobijas

Esmeralda se levanto sobre su codo y llevo sus labios a los míos mientras su mano vagaba por mi pecho levantando el suéter blanco que tenia puesto-Ahora no Esme-le dije dándole un beso en la frente ella me miro fijamente en sus ojos se veía el dolor que le había causado mi rechazo-mañana debo levantarme a primeras luces sabes que debo estar aquí temprano para que vayamos a la fiesta de mis padres

Ella asintió y se acostó dándome la espalda, a pesar de beber la leche tibia aun no tenia sueño me movi incomodo en la cama cuando escuche el susurro de Esmeralda-¿aun quieres que nos casemos?-dijo sin mirarme

-Que quieres decir –dije levantándome de la almohada

-Si quieres continuar con la boda Darién –se giro viéndome completamente –Desde hace un mes no me tocas, no respondes igual a mis besos ¡yo no soy tonta! Algo paso esos días que estuviste con ella

-No paso nada

-Vamos Darién te conozco, desde que ella volvió nuestra vida esta patas a arriba, no me ayudas con las cosas de la boda, pasas mucho tiempo en el hospital doblando turnos llegas cansado cuando vienes temprano o te duele la cabeza no tienes sueño y cuando intento ayudarte me rechazas y

-Esmeralda –la interrumpí-NO PASO NADA-dije elevando la voz ella y yo estuvimos en cuartos separados y cuando escapamos no pude dejarla ¡ella es la madre de mis hijas!-no fue hasta que lo dije que reaccione, dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y me sentí como un maldito bastardo

-Claro-dijo tomando una almohada –ella es la madre de tus hijas, las únicas que piensas tener-su voz dolida me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía

-Esme –la llame cuando la vi caminar a la salida de la habitación –Yo no .. no quise

-Hasta mañana Darién –dijo y cerro la puerta de la habitación, me deje caer sobre mi espalda Esmeralda había quedado esterilizada luego de la perdida del hijo de Diamante había sufrido mucho por ello y como sabíamos que no íbamos a tener hijos yo había comprado a Scrapp para los dos era nuestro bebe por asi decirlo

Bruto.. si era un jodido bruto

.

.

Me levante a la mañana siguiente quise hablar con Esmeralda pero ella aun dormía tome una hoja y le escribi una nota

_Lo siento mucho Esme, yo no quise decir ni dar a entender nada solo no podía dejarla allí..Te amo-_borre lo ultimo joder no sentía eso por ella y ella lo sabia-_Te quiero Muchisimo…D_

Conduje hasta el hospital sin ánimos de nada pero llegar a urgencia era para locos y muy rápidamente llegaron las seis pase por una floristería y compre las rosas rojas que tanto amaba Esmeralda, la dependienta le agrego un pequeño animalito de peluche conduje al apartamento y cuando entre a el fue como un deja vu Esmeralda cantaba pero no cantaba cualquier canción ella cantaba hasta mi final. Recordé ese ultimo diciembre entre Serena y yo

Negué varias veces queriendo no recordar ella tenia una vida y yo tenia que seguir la mia lo único que quería de ella eran Selene y Hotaru y lo haría después de navidad

Dos horas mas tarde estábamos en el auto de camino a la mansión Chiba –Sigues enojada-dije mientras estábamos en un alto

-Nunca me enoje-dijo ella sin mirarme

-Esme yo no quise decir

-Dejemos las cosas así vale Darién, lo único que quiero saber es si sigo con los preparativos de la boda y si aun es el 15 de Enero como estaba previsto

-Eso no debes preguntarlo Esmeralda, entre Serena y yo no paso nada ni va pasar nada-dije frenando y atrayendo sus labios a los míos si entre Serena y yo no iba a pasar ya nada

Llegamos a la casa a las 8 en punto Taiki y Amy estaban afuera recibiendo a los invitados

-Hermano –dijo Taiki abrazándome fuertemente, recuperar a mi hermano fue lo mas difícil después de la desaparición de Serena, Taiki me culpaba, solo el sabia la verdad entre Serena y yo y siempre que nos veíamos acabábamos peleando lo que hizo que el se alejara bastante de la familia hasta que conoció a Amy-que bueno que no llegaste tan tarde..-Como siempre-bufo

-Jaja, donde están papa y mama-dije golpeando su brazo

-Con los Moon , Esmeralda déjame decirte que te vez muy hermosa-Amy asintió

-Bueno enano el puesto de portero te queda perfecto pero yo debo llevar a esta hermosa mujer dentro-dije entre risas

-Idiota…-bufo Taiki cuando pase a su lado entramos a la sala de la mansión y mi mirada vago por los invitados los mismos de siempre –suspire mientras caminábamos hasta donde estaban mis padres junto con Karmesite y Rubeus Moon

-Felicidades –dije abrazando a mi viejo y luego a mi madre luego e pasar un rato agradable con ellos me despedí de mis padres y le dije a Esme que iria con los chicos que estaban en la barra

-Que mas chicos-Salude a Andrew que se veía ligeramente mareado y a Haruka que estaba divertido-¿sucede algo?

-Drew ha empezado a lidiar con los malestares del embarazo de Lita, te compadezco hermano se lo que son esos malestares

Los mire a ambos recordando el único antojo que recordaba…Gelatina y mucha, mucha leche condensada

Recibi una copa de champan y le pase una a Andrew que al verla salió corriendo en dirección al jardín Haruka y yo empezamos a burlarnos fue entonces cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de los recién llegados invitados

Serena estaba Hermosa simplemente preciosa tenia ese vestido ocre que se le ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante de seda su cabello había crecido un poco y su piel se veía suave y tersa no tenia mucho maquillaje pero ella no lo necesitaba se giro mirando hacia la puerta y entonces apareció el imbécil arrogante de Seiya llevaba un Armani color plata de tres piezas pero eso no fue lo que me impacto lo que me impacto en realidad fueron los dos pequeños ángeles que lo tenían agarrado fuertemente de la mano…Mis hijas…

Era la segunda vez que las veía y por Dios eran hermosas mis niñas deje de escuchar lo que decía Haruka y solo respondí a mi cuerpo camine eran mis hijas mis niñas ¡Yo tenia derecho! A verlas a abrazarlas

Serena se tenso y rápidamente sus guardaespaldas mantuvieron a las niñas fuera de mi periferia cuando me vio acercarme Seiya salió delante de ella con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos

-Chiba-dijo despectivamente

-Kou-le respondí de la misma manera

-Muy linda fiesta ya se porque mi padre siempre venia en estas fechas –dijo mirando alrededor de la casa-es una muy linda casa no amor saco la mano de su bolsillo y la extendió hasta Serena

-Ya había venido antes es una muy linda casa,

-Sabes que el decorado es similar al de nosotros en Monthue-dijo estaba colmando mi paciencia así que trate de mirar a las pequeñas que aun estaban detrás de los mastodontes-

-Quiero verlas-dije en voz baja ya que me había dado cuenta que los invitados empezaban a notar nuestra tensa platica

-mmm a quien mis hijas?-dijo el idiota tensando su amarre en la cintura de Serena que permanecía callada y ¿arrepentida?

-Tus hijas –dije con sorna –por su cuerpo corre la sangre de los Chiba

-Puedes vanagloriarte con eso Darién pero es a mi a quien llaman padre y soy yo el que las cuida y se hace responsable de ellas

-Como puedes hablar de cuidados y responsabilidad cuando no pudiste cuidar de tu propio hijo –dije irónico lo vi querer arremeter contra mi entonces ella hablo

-Las niñas están presente Seiya, por favor convirtamos esto en un circo-dijo con voz fría había vuelto a ser la misma Serena de antes del secuestro, sentí al mano de mi padre en mi hombro

-Viniste-dijo mi madre con voz quebrada

-Necesito hablar con ustedes Todos ustedes sabes a lo que me refiero Thomas –Mi padre asintió-todos menos tu-me señalo y luego se giro –Malachite, Kunzite -vengan conmigo –sus manos se movieron y las dos niñas tomaron sus manos –me moví hacia delante y Seiya rápidamente se envaro

-Hijo hay demasiadas personas y las niñas ya tienen una mala impresión de ti míralas –mire los ojitos de mis niñas había temor mientras me miraban fijamente ¡me odie! Y la odie a ella –Vamos al estudio Serenity-dijo mi padre

Serena se dio media vuelta y con una mirada los guarudas de ella cargaron a mis niñas –Sean buenas con Malachite y Kunzite voy a hablar con los señores y luego vendré por ustedes –amabas niñas la miraron asintiendo, ella dio un beso a cada una cuando se iba a ir una de las niñas hablo

-¿puede quedarse papa con nosotras?-pregunto la niña de ojos iguales a los de mi madre Seiya sonrió irónico ante mi y no pude negar que la palabra había sido como un puñal directo en el corazón

-Yo me quedare con ustedes Hotaru–dijo Seiya tomando a la niña de los brazos de Malachite

Serena camino con mis padres y cuando ya todos mis hermanos estuvieron dentro cerraron las puertas y yo me quede fuera muriendo de rabia y desasosiego por no saber que ocurriría allí dentro, tome un vaso de brandy antes de irme directamente al jardín yo iba a abrazar a mis hijas

**Serena Pov**

Suspire fuertemente cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse estar aquí era recordar coda momento con el, cada momento en el que yo creí ser feliz , estaba de espaldas a todos ellos y podía sentir la tensión de cada uno, me gire lentamente viendo la cara de cada uno asimilando poco a poco los gestos en sus rostros

Thomas se veía feliz, Setsuna anhelante, Taiki sorprendido, Rey quería darme una bofetada su mirada era fúrica y yo sabia perfectamente por que.. Darién, por ultimo Yaten fastidiado pero con la sorprendido al igual que Taiki, iba empezara hablar pero Rey se adelanto

-¿Por que viniste Serena?-fue una pregunta directa e irónica que pensaba devolver con la misma cantidad de hiel con la que había sido lanzada

-Llego una invitación a casa Rey a nombre de Serenity Tsukino esa soy yo-camine hasta el pequeño bar-te importa Thomas si tomo una – cogí la copa y el negó y yo necesitaba tomarla si quería que esto siguiera funcionando ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber traído a las niñas precisamente hoy, pero yo no necesitaba escándalos y sabia que Darién y cualquier chiba se abstendría de hacerlo si había publico-todos se preguntaran porque traje a Hotaru y Selene conmigo

-Es lo único que me pregunto Serena- dijo Thomas con voz quebrada mientras tenia su mano sujeta al hombro de setsuna que estaba sentada frente a mi, tome el trago de golpe y volvia suspirar

-He estado hablando con Seiya legalmente el es el padre de las niñas

-Pero todos sabemos que el padre es Darién –refuto la pequeña chiba –y que tu le haz negado ese derecho

-Seiya es su padre en muchos aspectos y yo no le he negado nada a Darién el perdió esos derechos hace muchos años

-Sabes que podemos hacer una prueba de ADN y Darién podría luchar por las niñas-Dijo Yaten mientras llegaba junto a mi y se servía un trago

-Por supuesto que lo se Yaten y si quieren pelear les aseguro que traeré a los mejores abogados porque nadie podrá separarme nunca de mis niñas peleare –dije mirándolos a todos-con uñas y dientes porque nadie les va hacer daño

-Nosotros no queremos hacerles daño a las niñas Serena-Setsuna me miro a los ojos

-Lo se Setsuna y por favor no me digas Serena ella esta muerta y enterrada, no quiero discutir ni alargar esto las niñas están afuera y están un poco asustadas les dije que venían a conocer unos grandes amigos de su abuelo y que eran como sus abuelitos y tios pero no saben quien es Darién realmente ni quiero que lo sepan, como dije he hablado con Seiya y quiero que ustedes puedan verlas y que ellas los conozcan antes de decirles quienes son en realidad

-¿y Darién?-pregunto Rey

-Esto es para ustedes, Darién … Darién no, ellas no sabrán de el y yo confió en que ustedes no me traicionen también

-Pero hija-Setsuna trato de interceder

-No-dije firme-quiero darle la oportunidad a mis hijas de conocerlos y que ustedes la conozcan es todo, no quiero que vean a Darién como una figura paterna porque ya tienen una

-Pero-esta vez fue Taiki

-Sin peros, sin objeciones una sola llamada telefónica puede decirle a mis guardaespaldas que se lleven a las niñas o que las traigan al estudio ustedes deciden

Pasaron varios minutos en los que nadie hablo hasta que por fin Thomas se aclaro la garganta –nos gustaría hablar con Darién no se si prefieres puedo hacerlo venir y hablar todos o esperas afuera

-No me molesta estar aquí

-Ve por tu hermano Yaten-dijo Thomas el menor de los chibas salió sin objetar, nuevamente un silencio incomodo se poso en la habitación, camine hasta la ventana y enfoque mi vista en Seiya que le mostraba a las niñas unos rosales no se cuanto tiempo paso, hasta cuando sentí que la puerta era abierta y cerrada

-Padre-su voz lanzo mil dagas a mi corazón hacia ya un mes desde que habíamos pasado por lo del secuestro

-Hijo siéntate-Thomas tomo un vaso con brandy y lo llevo a su boca-Serenity-deje de escuchar y me concentre en mis hijas en el jardín estaban con un pequeño de mas o menos su edad así que saque mi celular y envie un mensaje a Seiya

_Quien es?..._

No había pasado un minuto cuando el contesto

_Peruru Tenoh_

Pude observar mas al niño a pesar de la distancia era el hijo de Haruka eso se podía notar su cabello era rubio pero tenia mechones azulados como los de su madre

-¡Que!- el grito de Darién me saco de mi visión –No puedes hacerme esto Serena-volvió a gritar –¡eso es aun mas cruel de lo que ya haz hecho esas niñas también son mis hijas!, No puedes simplemente llegar y decirme puedes mirar pero no tocar, yo también tengo derecho

-Tus derechos los perdiste el día que casado conmigo te acostaste con Esmeralda, el día que los encontré besándose en tu consultorio, el día que jugaste con mi amor-mi voz se quebró al final aun era muy duro recordar esa vez, ese es mi trato o lo toman o lo dejan-dije seria mirando a Thomas

-No puedes hacernos decidir-Rey rebatió

-Entonces señores no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí-dije mientras colocaba el vaso en la mesa del bar y di dos pasos mire la cara de mis ex suegros había tristeza y dolor sabia que se morían por conocer a las niñas así como sabia k no harían nada en contra de su hijo-Te quiero lejos de mis hijas Darién me han dicho que hay una persona rondándolas y no quiero llegar a los extremos –tome el pomo de la puerta y cuando lo iba a girarlo escuche

-Acepto-su voz salió derrotada y dolida

-Darién –Rey hablo

-Pero quiero verlas, quiero que me vean y quiero pedirles disculpas por lo que paso el día la lectura del testamento, quiero que me conozcan yo soy su padre aunque no lo consideres así

-Esta bien, solo por hoy podrás acercarte y si ellas muestran algún tipo de rechazo hacia ti, te quiero lejos de ellas

-Mas… -dijo el irónicamente

-Mucho mas Darién Chiba –tome el celular y marque a Seiya –Tráelas por favor –dije y colgué

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado la tensión estaba latente y el silencio que nos rodeaba era tan denso que solo podría cortarse con unas tijeras de jardinería Darién se fue a un rincón del estudio mientras yo me coloque frente a la puerta, dos golpes sordos sonaron y abrí con mucho cuidado para ver a Seiya venia con las niñas, detrás de el Kunzite y Malachite, sonreí cuando lo ojitos curiosos de mis hijas me miraron con miles de preguntas

Las tome de las manos y las senté en el sofá que estaba en la otra esquina de Darién-recuerdan que les hable de los amigos del abuelo-ambas asintieron –aunque Hotaru desvió su mirada viendo a Darién a los ojos

-El también es amigo de abuelito-pregunto mi hija mirándolo fijamente-yo asentí-pero el le pego a papa-dijo bajito solo para que yo le escuchara

-El estaba muy triste y papa también-la habitación estaba aun en silencio la tensión cada vez mas fuerte mientras mis pequeñas hacían preguntas y yo trataba de contestarles con toda la sinceridad que tenia permitida-Ahora sean buenas niñas y saluden a los Chiba –dije levantándome y levantándolas –el es Thomas-dije y Thomas se acerco y tomo a las dos niñas en un fuerte abrazo –las niñas me miraron y yo asentí ambas colocaron sus bracitos al rededor del cuello de Thomas

-Oh Dios-dijo con voz ahogada separándose de las niñas-perdonen a este viejo llorón –sonrió, Selene limpio una de sus lagrimas-son tan parecidas a ellas-yo soy Thomas Chiba ella es mi esposa Setsuna y mis hijos Darién, Taiki, Yaten y Rey-volvió a abrazarlas-son hermosas Serenity…Gracias

-Puedo-dijo Setsuna con voz cortada mientras caminaba donde estaban las niñas les dio un gran abrazo y ellas correspondieron a el con el mismo entusiasmo, así fueron Rey, Taiki y Yaten nunca crei poder ver llorar al engreído Yaten Chiba pero ahí estaba con los ojos acuosos y la respiración trabada mientras abrazaba a mis pequeños ángeles

Darién camino dos pasos hacia ellas y sentí a seiya tensarse a mi lado Malachite y Kunzite ya estaban preparados para proceder pero yo negué-solo quiere disculparse-susurre bajo mientras lo veía postrarse de rodillas frente a mis hijas por sus pómulos corrían lagrimas mientras el sollozaba Hotaru retrocedió automáticamente cuando el alzo la mano para abrazarlas

-Mami-dijo con un timbre de temor y Darién retrocedió

-Solo quiero pedirles disculpa por –se sorbió la nariz y luego negó-no puedo-susurro hipando-no puedo hacer esto Serena por favor –hipo nuevamente mientras sentía como dos lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas-por favor no lo hagas-el estaba ahí tan destrozado como yo lo había estado seis años atrás-No me alejes-dijo abrazando a las niñas con sorpresa

-¡Mami!-dijeron las dos asustadas

-¡Suéltalas!-dijo Seiya, iba a caminar pero yo lo detuve, no se como lo hice aunque no debía estaba casi tan afectada como el

-Mami-los ojitos de mis niñas empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-Darién –dije

-¡NO!-dijo fuerte mientras lloraba

-Suelta a mis hijas ahora Chiba –Seiya tenso los puños a sus costados

-Tus hijas-dijo irónico

-Señor Chiba aléjese de las niñas –Dijo Malachite con la mano en su cintura apretando su arma

-Un momento-dijo Thomas –Darién están asustadas hijo no quieres eso verdad-lo toco en los hombros-no quieres que te teman verdad hijo déjalas ir están llorando hijo se que no es fácil pero tienes que ser fuerte –poco a poco el soltó el amarre de sus cuerpecitos mis niñas rápidamente corrieron hacia mi

-Es malo mami-dijo Selene mientras Hotaru tenia a Seiya fuertemente atado por la chaqueta mientras sollozaba en su pecho

-Sácalas de aquí Seiya –dije con la voz rota -¡ahora! –demande dándole a Selene a Kunzite, Seiya acomodo a Hotaru en uno de sus hombros y tomo a Selene con su otro brazo me acerque a Hotaru que era la que mas asustada estaba –Estas con papi amor, papi esta contigo dije dándole un beso en la espalda mientras la escuchaba sollozar en el hombro de Seiya, Darién se había levantado y ahora estaba al lado de su padre con la cabeza gacha mientras lloraba tan pronto escuche la puerta cerrarse camine dos pasos hasta donde Darién el levanto la cabeza mirándome con sus ojos dolidos y anegados en lagrimas sorbi mi nariz y sin pensar estrelle mi mano en su mejilla fuertemente

-Te quiero lejos de ellas, Nunca ¡Jamás! Vuelvas a acercarte Darién porque te lo juro te lo juro que soy capaz de acabarte con mis propias manos, mis hijas no volverán a llorar por tu culpa –grite el no dijo nada ni siquiera levanto su cabeza-duele el rechazo no Darién, duele amar y no ser amado duele mucho-dije antes de encaminarme a la salida quería encontrarme con mis hijas abrazarlas y decirles que todo estaría bien que el no se volvería acercar a ellas porque demonios había accedido ¿Por qué?

-Serena-la voz de Thomas salió quebrada –tu acabas de dar un gran paso siempre te quise como una hija por favor que este incidente no eche por tierra el paso que haz dado nosotros queremos poder ver a las niñas

-Yo he accedido a que mis niñas tengan contacto con ustedes Thomas-dije sin girarme –Y eso no ha cambiado podrán verlas en la casa de mi padre cuando ustedes deseen y siempre y cuando las niñas lo quieran no voy a obligarlas a nada

-Serena

-Solo avisen cuando deseen ir a verlas Hotaru y Selene estudian danza, arte, pintura y música así que no quiero que pierdan su tiempo

-Sera como tu digas hija

-Feliz aniversario es bueno ver que una pareja puede llegar a estar tanto tiempo junta siempre y cuando haya amor y respeto –gire la perilla-no vuelvas a llamarme hija Thomas y mi nombre es Serenity-sin más salí de ese maldito estudio buscando la salida de esa casa, Mina me miro con ojos acuosos la chica de cabello azulado a su lado negaba repetidas veces , ellas estaban demasiado cerca a la puerta y muy seguramente había visto a Seiya salir con las niñas

-Sere-dijo mi amiga

-Ahora no Mina-negué –Ahora no –seguí caminando y me encontré con Esmeralda

-Serena-no habíamos podido hablar y hoy no seria el dia

–Creo que tu marido te necesita, porque no me haces un favor y le das un par de hijos para que me deje mi vida en paz-dije apartándola para salir de allí sentía que me estaba asfixiando su rostro perdió todo color mas no me importo

Llegue lo más rápido que pude al auto seiya estaba en el asiento trasero mientras hablaba con las niñas

-Me subí en el coche y atraje a mis pequeñas a mi ya no lloraban-Lo siento susurre contra sus cabecitas- el no volverá a acercarse a ustedes

-Enciende el coche Mal-dijo Seiya sin mirarme, Hotaru se sentó en sus piernas y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho mientras Selene me miraba –tienen hambre –dijo acariciando la espalada de Hotaru y mirando a Rinni a los ojos, ambas asintieron –Mal llévanos al Mc Donalds mas cercano y pide en el auto servicio un par de cajitas feliz para las niñas, yo no deseo nada y la señora tampoco-dijo con un tono severo y frio-luego da un par de vueltas por la ciudad-su orden fue clara mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz

-Seiya

-Ahora no Serenity-fue su fría respuesta

Sabia que estaba molesto el se había negado a esto temiendo esta reacción precisamente

Las niñas tomaron su comida y Seiya comió un poco de la hamburguesa de Hotaru, tomaron sus juguetes que eran de Hello Kitty y luego dimos un par de vueltas por la ciudad para cuando el reloj dio las 11 estábamos entrando a la casa con las niñas dormidas, las llevamos a la habitación y las cambiamos de ropa con la ayuda de Ikuko y Luna

Cuando terminamos cerramos la puerta –Voy al estudio un rato Serenity-dijo Seiya lo tome de la mano

-Tenemos que hablar

-No tenemos nada que hablar al menos no ahora déjame solo

-Seiya

-¡déjame solo maldita sea !-el nunca me había gritado pero ahora lo había hecho-paso la mano por sus cabellos-solo déjame quieres-dijo bajando las escalares rápidamente Luna e Ikuko me miraron pero yo solo entre a la habitación me despoje de mi ropa y me metí al baño queriendo olvidar la expresión fría de seiya, los ojos asustados de mis hijas y la mirada dolida de Darién

Cuando salí a la habitación Seiya estaba allí sentado en la cama -¿Por qué tenias que dejarlo que se acercara a ellas? ¿Eso era lo que tu querías Serena? Estaban asustadas, aterrorizadas porque ese hombre las había asustado- se levanto y camino hasta la ventana-¡porque le permitiste que se acercara!-grito -eso no estaba previsto ¡ni siquiera me consultaste! Sabias que iba a suceder sabias que las niñas iban a reaccionar así ¡le temen maldición! Tu lo sabias pero querías que ellas lo rechazaran para que el sintiera lo que tu sentiste cuando el te rechazo

-¡NO!, no fue así Seiya

-¡Sabes que si fue así Serena! Te conozco maldita sea tu y yo somos iguales, pensamos iguales yo no debi dejarte llevarlas soy un maldito imbécil

-Ellas tienen derecho a

-¡A nada!-dijo –ellas tienen derecho a llevar una infancia tranquila, no a la jodida infancia que tu y yo vivimos

-Lo siento

-Eso no me lo digas a mi-se giro mirando-tu decidiste eso sola, tarde o temprano las niñas se enteraran que el es su padre real eso yo lo se y no temo porque ese dia llegue me he ganado a pulso el cariño de tus hijas yo soy consiente a mi realidad se que tu no me amas que lo amas a el aun

-Yo no- el me interrumpió

-Lo vi en tus ojos maldita sea en tus lagrimas querías arrodillarte junto con el y las niñas y tener una familia

-¡Yo ya tengo una familia!

-pues no parece Serena

-¡Deja de llamarme Serena!-grite-ella esta muerta

-No-nego con la cebeza-sigues siendo la misma niña tonta que llego a Monthue, si quieres destruirte tu ve hazlo véngate de Chiba saca tu dolor pero a mis hijas sácalas de la ecuación ¡Serena a ellas no!

-A donde vas-dije cuando lo vi tomar su pijama

-Al cuarto de huéspedes no estoy de humor para estar aquí acabare diciéndote cosas que muy seguramente me arrepentiré después, buenas noches Serenity Tsukino-sin mas se fue dejándome sola

Me recosté en la cama queriendo olvidar pero no pude con mucho cuidado fui hasta el cuarto de mis niñas y las alce llevándolas a mi habitación esta noche las necesitaba mas que cualquier otro dia, por largas horas estuve allí solo mirándolas viendo sus sueño intranquilo y profundo acaricie sus cabellos y llore, Seiya tenia razón en el fondo de mi alma yo deseaba esa reacción de las niñas mas de Hotaru que vive por Seiya sabia que eso le haría daño a el tanto daño como el que el me había infringido a mi

No supe en que momento me quede dormida…

Desperté la mañana siguiente cuando dos pares de manitas me levantaban porque santa había llegado

-¿Dónde esta papito?-dijo Hotaru viéndome fijamente

-Estoy aquí hermosa –dijo Seiya desde la entrada –que no quieren ir a ver que les trajo santa-ambas niñas corrieron escaleras abajo me levante mirando fijamente a Seiya y cuando lo vi acercarse baje la mirada-Lo siento-dijo el en voz baja-estaba muy enojado anoche y no medí mis palabras .me tire a su pecho sollozando nuevamente que demonios me pasaba que lloraba por todo –tranquila, estoy aquí, no te voy a abandonar lo sabes-separo mi rostro de su pecho y beso mis labios-bajemos me iba a levantar de la cama pero un ligero mareo me hizo regresar a ella-te vi beber anoche y no comer nada desayunemos y abrimos los pocos regalos que dejen las pequeñas intactos-sonrió dándome la mano

Luego de desayunar y jugar toda la mañana a la casita de las barbies Seiya era el Ken yo era barbie y las niñas los bebes subimos a darnos un baño en la tina y arreglarlas un toque en la puerta detuvo al guerra de almohadas que se había convertido la habitación

-Tienen visita-dijo Luna en voz baja

-Esperas a alguien-negué-¿Quiénes son?

-Setsuna y Thomas Chiba junto con Rey y Minako-dijo Luna, Seiya suspiro

-Llévalos a la sala y diles que bajaremos en unos minutos –dije sin mirarla mis ojos enfocados en ·Seiya mas que todo

-Ve a terminar de vestirte bombón yo termino acá-dijo en voz baja

Termine de arreglarme mientras Seiya terminaba con las niñas con ayuda de Ikuko

-Que harás-dijo mirándome por el espejo mientras yo me aplicaba brillo labial

-Ya les di la oportunidad de conocerlas de verdad quiero que lo hagan

-¿y Chiba?-pregunto serio

-Anoche le deje claro que si los veo cerca de las niñas le pondré una orden de restricción

-Voy a ducharme rápidamente y estoy contigo ¿estarás bien mientras no estoy?-sonreí

-Estaré bien solo no demores-dije levantándome

-Lo prometo-me dio un dulce beso-te esperan abajo las peques ya están listas –el entro al baño y yo atravesé las puertas que conducían a la habitación de las niñas-niñas-dije cuando entre y las vi jugando Mario Kard en su Wii-recuerdan las personas que conocimos ayer

-El hombre malo mami-dijo Hotaru

-Hot el no es malo-dije

-Vez te lo dije estaba asustado también por eso lloraba no mami-dijo Selene sin duda era hija de Darién Chiba

-Pero nos asusto y le pego a papa-dijo mi niña de cabellos negros-haciendo un gracioso puchero

-El y papi no estaban bien ese dia mi amor pero bueno eso se los explico después, abajo están los amigos del abuelo

-los señores-asentí

-También esta la chica de cabellos negros y una amiga que quiero que conozcan ¿serán buenas niñas? Ambas asintieron-vamos

Al llegar ala sala recode el desorden de juguetes que allí había –Lo siento yo

-Tranquila Serenity –dijo Thomas es navidad hay niños

-Cuando Darién y los chicos eran niños –yo la mire seria ante la mención del nombre-Yo lo siento-se disculpo Setsuna

-Serenity yo quiero ser una abuelo consentidor así que –saco de su espalda dos grandes cajas

-¿Abuelo?-preguntaron las niñas

-Este yo quisiera ser como su abuelo si ustedes quieren –dijo Thomas acercándose

-Puede mami-pregunto Selene yo asentí y ellas corrieron a desenvolver las cajas Mina me abrazo todo lo que su barriguita pudo y Rey se sentó a nuestro lado mientras las niñas estaban con Setsuna y Thomas

-Serenity yo-la calle

-Por favor Rey es navidad no quiero discutir

-Yo no sabia lo que había hecho Darién el nos conto todo anoche el porque te fuiste cuando regresaste y ella estaba allí, pero Sere yo te juro que el no quiso nada con ella hasta que –coloque mi mano en su frente haciéndola callar

-No me interesa Rey, lo único que quiero es que no se acerque a ellas-dije calmada

-Yo no lo justifico Sere pero el quiere tenerlas dice que ha pagado un precio muy caro por un desliz el te…

-Rey por favor cambiemos de tema-dije mientras veía a mis hijas tratar de armar junto con Thomas sus bicicletas-sonreí ellas tenían unas en Monthue pero a Seiya se le había escapado comprar un par para esta casa

-pero..

-Como te sentirías tu si Nick te hiciera lo mismo-le dije

-Lo mato-dijo sin pensar

-Yo quería morirme

-Por eso te la pasaste tan deprimida Sere yo te juzgue mal yo…

-Ya Rey basta –dije atrayéndola a un abrazo Rey y mina eran mis únicas amigas y yo había extrañado esa camarería que teníamos aunque no les diría a ninguna de las dos –Por cierto donde esta Nick, no que nunca ibas a darle el si

-se lo gano a pulso

-Con sangre, sudor y lagrimas –dijo Mina sonriendo

-Esta con sus padres en la montaña sabes que ama esquiar, yo preferí venir con mis padres necesitaba pedirte perdón

-No tienes que pedirlo

-Pero

-Rey basta –casi grite y las niñas me miraron asustadas –porque no vienen ustedes acá un momento –dije señalándolas con mis manos –amabas miraron a Thomas y el les dijo un "vayan" mudo, cuando estuvieron junto a mi se las presente a Mina-ella es la amiga de las que le hable

-¿Por qué tienes tu barriga así de grande?-dijo Selene

-Es que voy a tener un bebe y esta aquí adentro-dijo Mina acariciando su pancita

-¡Te lo comiste!-dijo Hotaru mirándola fijamente

-No, por supuesto que no –dijo Mina

-Entonces como llego hasta allí-el rostro de Mina se tiño de rojo Rey y yo no pudimos evitar reír

-Vamos Sáquenme de este apuro-bufo mientras mis hijas esperaban su respuesta

-Recuerdan cuando hablamos de la cigüeña –dijo una voz masculina todos nos giramos para ver a Seiya en la puerta tenia una camisa negra y unos jeans

-La que vive en Paris y le da a las mamas una semilla para que nazcan los bebes-dijo Hotaru sin moverse

-Que le dio dos a mama porque ella quería una niña y tu otra –dijo Selene

–Exacto Mina solo quería una nena así que ella solo tiene un bebe

-En realidad es un nene yo quería una nena pero la cigüeña revolvió sus semillas y me trajo una de niño. Yo quede frustrada y Yaten feliz además perdí 50 dólares ya que había apostado con Yaten

-Vaya bicicletas –dijo Seiya mirando las piezas al lado de Thomas

-El abuelito Tom-Seiya se tenso y me miro yo asentí-nos trajo una bicicletas pero no ha podido armarla –dijo Selene con un puchero

-¿quiere que le ayude Thomas?-pregunto Seiya

-Si muchacho ya estoy viejo para esto-dijo riendo

El resto de la tarde la pasamos allí antes de irse Rey entrego un par de cadenitas a mis hijas con un angelito como dije-¿puedo venir mañana?-dijo Rey por favor Serena digo Serenity- sonreí y mire a Seiya y luego a las niñas que montaban sus bici

-Por supuesto solo que no tan temprano tienen clase de Música Hotaru toca el violín y Selene baila danza árabe –ella asintió

.

.

.

Lo días fueron pasando uno a uno y el año nuevo llego rápidamente me sentía muy cansada y no era para menos entre la fundación, el hospital. los demás negocios y las niñas apenas tocaba la cama estaba demasiado cansada para decir buenas noches, pasaba el dia somnolienta ya que no dormía mucho en la noche y el dia anterior me habían entrado unas ganas locas de comer gelatina y leche condensada así que Luna lo había hecho de postre me había caído mal porque lo había vomitado completamente esta mañana junto con gran parte de la comida mire el reloj en el buro al lado de la cama eran casi las 11 de la mañana, luego de vomitar Seiya me había hecho acostar y no levantarme hasta que no descansara un poco estuve acostada un rato más hasta las 11:30 am a las 12:00 las niñas llegarían del colegio y Mina y Rey llegarían a las 2:00 para comprar unas cosas que las niñas necesitaban esta ultima semana Rey se había portado de maravillas y yo las extrañaba un montón la fría mascara de Serenity Tsukino se había quebrado y esta era una nueva Serenity, me levante con parsimonia de la cama y camine hasta el baño una ducha y estaría como nueva iba a lavarme los dientes pero lo que vi no me gusto

-Seiya-susurre el sabia que odiaba que apretaran la crema dental por todos lados, hablaría con el nuevamente cuando volviera de la disquera, abrí el botiquín un momento para tomar una nueva crema dental y entonces la vi…

Mi bolsa con tampones estaba aun cerrada y hoy era Cinco de enero…Tenia un atraso y no uno cualquiera yo deba haber menstruado siete días atras….

.

.

mmmmmmmmmm 17 hojas mis niñas espero les haya gustado entonces quieren Baby o no quieren Baby.. les confieso que llore como idiota cuando escribí que Darién se desarmaba joder soy mala con ese pobre hombre pero el se lo merece por idiota.. que opinan de Seiya yo opino que es un buen papa, espero que les guste el capi mi tania bella este capitulo va dedicado a ti te extraño …

les cuento que en una semana tendre inter el miércoles subiré _eligeme _y el viernes subiré el primer cap de la nueva historia _el trato que unió nuestras vidas…_Para las que leen _sueños de un amor del pasado _ mañana subiré el capi les pido disculpas porque abandone ese fic les digo la verdad.. Lo olvide jajajajaj XD y las que leen _la mujer de mi hermano_ intento escribir mis niñas de verdad pero no es mucho lo que sale… dos o tres párrafos

mmmm Borrare NO ME AMES al menos hasta que no tenga mas capis avanzados no la subiré otra vez…

Ya saben que estoy viviendo en Caracas –Venezuela estoy bien y ya tengo trabajo jejeje así que ando happy pronto tendre internet.. Tengo un grupo en face donde recomiendo fics de S Moon que ya he leído somos varias sin gustan pasarse este es el link

No olviden quitar los espacios, Allí pueden encontrarme y agregarme la que quiera soy Aryam M Jaraba D. jajajja besitos las quieroooooo

Mayra

Merezco un Rev?


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T esta historia hace parte de mi muy loca cabeza!

**Darién pov**

¿Qué había hecho con mi precioso Ángel?¿ donde estaba la Serena de la que yo me había enamorado? Tarde si pero yo la amaba, la mujer que tenia meses viendo no era mi dulce Serena era una mujer sin escrúpulos, fría como un Icberg, dura como una roca.. Donde había quedado el ángel con el cual yo me había casado

-Es tu creación –dijo Taiki dando un sonoro suspiro a mi lado-No queda nada de la Serena por la cual tu y yo nos fuimos a los golpes por primera vez en este jardín

Suspire…

-Creo que va siendo hora que le expliques a la familia que fue lo que en realidad paso entre Serena y tu

-¿Aun la amas Taiki?…pregunte a mi hermano

El se giro mirándome fijamente –No, yo aprendí que ella nunca me vería como nada mas que su cuñado y cuando conocí a Amy supe que lo mío por Serena no era realmente amor, simplemente yo quería protegerla

-¿de mi?

-De tu inseguridad hermano, yo sabia que tu la querías pero que la lastimarías, me duele decirte esto Darién-sus mano se ubico en mi hombro-pero lo hiciste, la lastimaste

-Crees que no lo se.

-Se que eres consiente de ello-suspiro-ya no puedes devolver el tiempo atrás, adentro hay personas que aun te aman mama, papa, Esmeralda, Rey también hay personas con las que puedes contar-su agarre en mi hombro se apretó-Pero debes ser completamente sincero con tu familia –dio dos pasos para irse eran casi las tres de la mañana la fiesta había acabado y Rey había entregado todos los regalos con excepción de los míos, luego que Serena se fue yo hui al único lugar donde podría estar solo, la parte trasera del jardín..-Papa dice que cuando quieras hablar tu familia te estará esperando Darién-dijo mi hermano en el marco de la puerta

Suspire, durante años mantuve en secreto que era lo que había pasado entre Serena y yo, pero era hora de que ellos lo supieran, iba a girarme para entrara cuando un par de brazos me abrazo desde mi cintura –respire inhalando su aroma quizás ella nunca olería a vainilla, ni su cabello desprendería ese olor a fresas que tanto amaba y aunque sabia que no la amaba ella estaba para mi cuando mas la necesitaba

-Taiki me dijo que estabas aquí-dijo gracias a sus tacones su cabeza podía ubicarse en el hueco de mi hombro-¿Te sientes bien?-negué, no valía la pena mentirle-pelearemos por ellas bebe ya hemos hablado con varios abogados ella las saco del país sin tu autorización eso te dará la custodia

-No quiero la custodia Esme-dije separándola de mi cuerpo-simplemente quiero que sepan quien soy, mis hijas me temen-mi voz se quebró

-Porque no te conocen Dar-sus manos se ciñeron a mis mejillas-cuando sepan quien eres cuando por fin puedan pasar tiempo contigo veras que te amaran

-Gracias por estar conmigo

-Te amo-dijo ella riendo y acariciando mi mejilla-tu padre te esta buscando, ve yo te esperare aquí

Negué

-¿Cuanto bebiste?

-No mucho

-Toma el Ferrari y ve a casa

-Pero…

-Por favor, lo que tenemos que hablar es largo y tendido-dije cansado

-Les dirás la verdad-asentí-entonces déjame estar contigo-negué –Darién

-Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, Rey va querer saltarte a la yugular y yaten es capaz de agarrarte mientras ella lo hace

-¿Estas seguro? –asentí-esta bien lo hare por ti no porque tema a la reacción de tu hermana-sonrio y yo trate de hacerlo pero no pude –te esperare despierta

-No lo hagas-le di un beso en la frente y me encamine a la casa-al llegar al gran salón todos estaban allí incluso las esposas de mis hermanos y Nicolás el novio de Rey

-Esmeralda acaba de irse-informe-me gustaría hablar con ustedes-Amy y Nicolás se levantaron junto con una muy embarazada Mina-tu quédate Minako –Amy cerro la puerta tras de ella y yo suspire fuertemente dándome algo de valor-hace seis años yo estaba muy confundido, demasiado por un lado estaba empezando amar a la que era mi esposa pero un lugar de mi corazón se negaba a dejar ir a Esmeralda, ella había sido el amor de mi vida y para ese entonces estaba tan mal, tan sola, había perdido su bebe y el imbécil de Diamante la había abandonado-me calle buscando las palabras correctas-yo quería consolarla quería estar con ella pero estaba Serena y yo me estaba volviendo loco

Todos me miraban expectantes podía sentir las neuronas de Rey engranando una a una a la vez que la expresión de Taiki me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto

-una noche, una jodida y mala noche llame a Serena y le dije que habíamos tenido un contratiempo en el hospital que debía quedarme mas tiempo, ella-sonreí al recordar lo que me había dicho esa noche-me dijo que no me preocupara que me esperaría despierta y yo le rogué que no lo hiciera, cuando colgamos me baje del auto y subi hasta el departamento de Esmeralda, yo solo quería darle mi apoyo como amigo, pero cuando entre y la vi tan sola y desvalida yo

-No..-Rey se levanto y me miro fijamente-tu… Dime que no lo hiciste

-Rey..

-Hija-mi padre la obligo a sentarse nuevamente

-Yo caí, caí en sus besos en sus caricias, me deje llevar, esa noche no fui al departamento. Pero tampoco que me quede con Esmeralda, conduje casi toda la noche y cuando llegue en la mañana a casa Sere no estaba trate de calmarme y me prometí no volver a donde Esmeralda

-Maldita perra manipuladora

-¡Rey Chiba!-dijo mi padre-guarda la compostura mi niña

-quería olvidar y pedirle perdón. Esmeralda me llamaba casi a diario y yo no quería que Serena se enterara fui varias noches a su departamento, pero no paso nada, Esme estaba mejor así que esa seria mi ultima visita y volvi a caer

-Eres un imbécil-Mina me miraba con los ojos anegados en lagrimas

-Entonces me di cuenta que no era fuerte, hable con Serena yo sentía cosas muy fuertes por ella, así que le propuse irnos a Francia y como saben ella acepto, un dia antes de irnos, mientras yo recogía las cosas de mi oficina, Esme llego, yo le explique que no la quería y tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte en donde ella me reclamo lo sucedido en su casa… Serena lo escucho todo…

-Fue por eso que tuvo aquel accidente de coche-dijo mi madre en un susurro, yo asentí

-Me decepcionas Darién-fue el leve murmullo de Rey-todos estos años odiando a Serena, culpándola de haberte alejado de tus bebes, cuando tu eras el culpable

-Eso no es todo-dije-unos meses después que Serena desapareció, ella fue al departamento, estaba ebrio hasta los cabellos y Esme había ido a prepare café y hacerme

-¡ Y yo soy idiota, te vas a casar con esa puta después de todo!

-¡Rey compórtate!-grito mi padre

-Pero papa

-Sere los vio- afirmo Mina, yo asentí-Sácame de aquí Yaten-dijo mi cuñada con voz rasposa y ojos acuosos-mi hermano se levanto de la silla

-Igual tampoco quiero escuchar mas no vale la pena decirte lo estúpido que fuiste Darién-dijo Yaten con voz dura-no creí capaz de decir esto alguna vez pero Te mereces todo lo que ella esta haciendo

-¡Yaten!-dijo mi madre

-Feliz navidad-dijo mi hermano antes de tomar a su esposa y salir del estudio

-Tu lo sabias-dijo Rey mirando a Taiki-mi hermano asintió-y te quedaste callado, los dos son unos bastardos, por eso fue la pelea, por eso Taiki te golpeo-nos miro de hito a hito-porque carajos no hablaste-rugió

-No era mi secreto para contar-dijo Taiki levantándose se la silla-Amy me espera así que yo me voy –rey empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Rey-la llame

-No Darién-dijo negando con la cabeza-he sido muy injusta con Serena yo le fui a decir que –negó con la cabeza nuevamente-Yaten tiene razón mereces que las niñas no te reconozcan –las palabras de Rey fueron dagas ardientes directo a mi corazón –si llegas a hacer algo en contra de Serena yo estaré de su lado y puedes ir tachando mi nombre de la lista de tu boda, Si antes tenia mis dudas ahora no deseo estar allí

Al final solo quedaban mis padres, levante el cabeza preparado para su reacción. Mama llego hasta adonde mi y me dio un gran abrazo-mi niño confuso-dijo cariñosamente –yo siempre seré tu madre hagas lo que hagas, no puedo decir lo que mereces o no solo puedo orar para que Serena algún día cambie de parecer

-Yo lo sabia –levante la cabeza aun más para ver a mi padre-lo intuía, tu pelea con Taiki, tu acercamiento con Esmeralda a meses de la desaparición de Serena. Eres consiente que tu padrino debió odiarte-asentí-lastimaste a su hija por esa razón el nunca te dijo donde estaba, ni te hablo de las niñas, no puedo juzgarte Darién pero, no hare nada para que Serena te deje ver a las niñas, yo esperaba tener la suficiente confianza con ella como para interceder por ti, te lo dije hijo que todas nuestras decisiones nos pasan factura tarde o temprano desafortunadamente las tuyas fue muy temprano cuando te cobraron-dio unas palmaditas en mi hombro y salió del estudio, mama me abrazo arrastrándome hasta el sofá su mano acariciaba mi cabello y no pude contenerlo me rompí recordando la mirada asustada de Hotaru y Selene como mi pequeña pelinegra buscaba refugio en los brazos de Seiya y como Selene solo se calmo cuando lo sintió a el

Cuanto tiempo estuve con mi madre allí no puedo decir solo se que el sol se filtro por las ventanas del estudio cuando decidí levantarme de sus piernas y conducir a casa, afortunadamente hoy no tenia turno

Esme me esperaba en el sofá se había quitado el vestido ya hora estaba en una pijama de pantalón y camisa a cuadros sentada acariciando distraídamente la panza de Scrapp, le conté lo sucedido en casa y entre los dos decidimos aplazar la boda un mes mas, mientras las aguas se calmaban un poco, le di un beso pequeño y me fui a la cama estaba realmente cansado y solo quería desaparecer por unos momentos, al menos dormido lograría mi cometido.

**Serena Pov**

Mi bolsa con tampones estaba aun cerrada y hoy era Cinco de enero…Tenia un atraso y no uno cualquiera yo deba haber menstruado siete días atras….

Calma.. me susurre a mi misma

Me di un baño rápido y corri al teléfono marcando el numero de una droguería pase no se cuantos minutos deambulando por la habitación hasta que Luna trajo la bolsa con lo solicitado, fui rápidamente al baño y segui las instrucciones

Cinco minutos después mire la prueba

_Negativo…_

Suspire…No estaba embarazada

Me vesti, rápidamente y me fui directo a Selene, necesitaba distraer mi mente un poco

Varias horas metida en el trabajo olvidaron mi percance de esta mañana unas horas después volvi a casa a esperar que las niñas salieran de clases

La rutina estuvo toda una semana, Seiya había tenido que viajar a Londres por un asunto de la disquera así que estaba sola con las niñas, los Chibas habían sido muy lindos con ellas las habían llenado de regalos y pasaban mínimo una hora diaria con ellas Thomas le gustaba malcriarlas y yo aunque me enfadaba no podía decir nada Hotaru y Selene estaban felices con su "buelito"

Estaba en la fundación mientras checaba el reloj para recoger a las niñas, cuando Mina entro pálida a la oficina le había dicho que reposara en casa, pero ella era terca como una mula

Se sentó con calma en el sofá y me miro a los ojos

-¿Mina?¿Estas bien?

-See, solo que-se callo-creo que este niñito quiere venir al mundo-tengo contracciones desde hace 10 minutos

-¡que!-grite

-No grites, no te asustes, podrías llamar a Yaten yo estoy algo nerviosa-dijo calmada

Nerviosa, Dios yo no puedo decir que sentí mucho pues me caí y Seiya había tomado la decisión de la cesaría pero Mina estaba demasiado calmada

-Serena no quieres que mi bebe nazca en tu oficina verdad ¡por favor llama!

-Ep.. Si lo lamento-dije mientras marcaba a Yaten-vamos al hospital la ayude a levantarse y juntas fuimos hasta mi auto, llegamos al hospital 20 minutos después mi auto estaba hecho un desastre ya que Mina había reventado fuente cuando veníamos al hospital, afortunadamente Yaten ya estaba allí

Luego de media hora Katerine Chiba llegaba la mundo, yaten estaba confundido pues las ecografías habían mostrado que era un niño al parecer la pequeña les había gastado una broma, aun así se veía verdadera felicidad en los ojos de mi amargado ex cuñado le colocaron una ropita azul ya que la gran mayoría de su ropa era de ese color

-En hora buena-le dije palmeando su espalda, el sonrió mientras la miraba embelesado de las manos de la enfermera –Quieres alzarla

-La verdad me da mucho miedo-me dijo-no le digas a Mina se burlara de mi

-Lo harás bien-tome la bebe de las manos de la enfermera y la coloque con cuidado en los brazos de Yaten, la pequeña abrió sus ojos mostrando un verde realmente hermoso como dos esmeraldas, su escaso cabello era rubio como el de Minako

Yaten estaba embobado mirándola hasta que levanto su cabeza y miro a la enfermera-Mi esposa-su voz se corto un poco pero carraspeo-como esta

-Ahora esta dormida -le respondí- ya que Yaten se había negado a entrar al quirófano y yo había acompañado a Mina-fue muy valiente

-ella es una guerrera-dijo mirando a su bebe, sentí un leve murmullo y los vi los chibas habían llegado, incluso el Darién…

No lo veía desde la navidad, suspire dispuesta a alejarme de allí y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando sentí como era tomada por la mano

-Déjame Darién –dije jalando mi brazo

-No, yo he dejado que tu hables Serena pero yo no lo he hecho y es hora de que hablemos como los adultos civilizados que somos, acompáñame-dijo guiándome a un consultorio

-Trabajas aquí-dije mirándolo sabia que era una pregunta estúpida pero necesitaba decir algo

-Estaba en cirugía cuando llegaste con Mina por eso no pude estar en el momento del parto-dijo-Serena

-No me llames así

-¡Es tu nombre maldita sea!

-Crei que hablaríamos como personas civilizadas

-Yo lo lamento-dijo derrotado-pero quiero tener a mis hijas conmigo -saco de su escritorio un sobre sellado-es una conciliación y esta dispuesta para unos días después de mi boda

-Te casaras-Ohh si pregunta estúpida numero dos

- Si tu me pides que no lo haga, si hay una oportunidad para nosotros, yo –camino hasta estar cerca de mi y sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura –estaba ida tan ida que aun no reaccionaba acerca del sobre en mi mano-Si aun queda esperanza para ti y para mi… Yo-sus labios se posaron sobre los mios suavemente, batalle, lo empuje pero aun así respondí al beso de la misma manera que el, mis manos bajaron por sus brazos hasta apoyarse en su pecho y atraerlo más a mi, mi lengua pidio permiso para enterar a su boca y el lo concedió su aliento a menta saludo mis papilas gustativas y gemí cuando sentí su erección en mi vientre

-Darién amor yo-nos separamos inmediatamente para ver a Esmeralda justo en la puerta del consultorio su mirada triste se poso en el y luego en mi, y en mi fuero interno había una fiesta ella estaba sintiendo lo que yo había sentido seis años atrás-yo lo siento…

-Esme-la voz de Darién era sin emoción alguna

Yo sonreí y me limpie la boca con una mano-Nos vemos en la corte chiba-dije con todo el desprecio que pude reunir-No me quitaras a mis hijas-sin más Sali del consultorio, la cabeza me daba vueltas y aun no era consiente de lo que pesaba el sobre en mi mano me iba a despedir de Yaten y Rey cuando de un momento a otro el mundo temblo y todo se fue poniendo oscuro

.

.

.

Desperté en una camilla del hospital Rey estaña junto a mi

-Despertaste –dijo sonriendo-le avisare al doctor Takasii- salió de la habitación y yo me incorpore un poco, toque mi cabeza y gemí un poco por el dolor, vi como Rey volvía junto con el doctor

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunte

-Yo iba a buscar a Darién para preguntarle si se había podido comunicar con Nicolas que hoy se regresa de las montañas y ya debería estar aquí entonces te vi que venias y parecías algo mareada de un momento a otro te desplomaste en el suelo,

-Soy el doctor Samuel Takasii- déjeme revisarla-me hicieron los exámenes básicos y me tomaron la presión –en unos minutos mi asistente vendrá con sus resultados y..-sentimos como tocaban la puerta una chica pequeña de cabellos rojos entro dándole unos documentos a el doctor, mis exámenes supongo-Bien señora Tsukino-sus exámenes de sangre no han arrojado nada negativo, buena hemoglobina, y plaquetas tenemos un poco de anemia pero es muy leve de igual manera en su estado es mejor controlarla

-¿Estado?-preguntamos Rey y yo al tiempo

-Si señora, acaso no sabia usted que tiene 8 semanas de gestación-dijo el doctor mirándome fijamente

-¡Sere!-Rey chillo abrazándome –vas a tener un bebe Seiya estará feliz-las cosas entre Seiya y Rey estaban bien tenían un trato cordial y eran como amigos

-Esta seguro doctor-pregunte en un murmullo-yo me realice una prueba y salió negativa

-¿una prueba casera?-asentí-¿observo la fecha de caducidad?-no lo recordaba estaba tan asustada de estar en estado que solo había hecho al prueba-¿la reviso?-negué –podemos repetir la analítica si usted desea-volví a negar-en ese caso su presión esta bien y puede irse a casa eso si mucho reposo-deje de escuchar lo que decía el doctor centrándome en una sola cosa

Estaba embarazada…. Y por las cuentas podría ser de Seiya o de Darién…

.

.

.

**Seiya Pov**

Pasar una semana completa entre Londres y Francia había sido una tortura, pero desde que habíamos dejado la ciudad habíamos manejado los negocios desde Tokio, pero la firma de este tratado era presencial así que me había tocado venir

Extrañaba a mis pequeñas con toda mi alma, mi ultimo dia en Francia fui hasta el panteón Kakyuu no tenia familiares así que las bóvedas estaban un poco descuidas mande al encargado a limpiarlas y luego me senté entre ambas mi única hija reposaba al lado de su madre, hoy hacia siete años ellas me habían dejado

Maldito accidente…

Cerre los ojos intentando no recordar la ultima sonrisa de Chibi, el ultimo te amo de Kakyuu mis últimos momentos felices antes que el dolor y el hielo se lo llevaran todo

Negué varias veces con la cabeza

-¿crees que debo dejarla ir amor?-dije ante la lapida de mi esposa-se que Chiba no es un mal padre lo he visto para mi desgracia- ¿Crees que estoy usurpando un lugar que no me corresponde? Estoy muy confundido bebe-toque la lapida-dame una señal amor

Una suave brisa inundo el lugar-sabes que nunca amare a nadie como a ti Kak, -dije levantándome del césped-Las amo mis amores-dije antes de irme, aun tenia que verme con el doctor Cooper

Llegue al consultorio del viejo amigo de mi padre con tiempo de sobra hoy me entregarían los últimos resultados, cuando pase a verlo su mirada me decía que no tenia buenas noticias para mi

-Seiya hijo-me abrazo dándome palmadas en la espalada

-Andre, al grano como salieron las ultimas pruebas

-Lo siento hijo-Suspire-han cobrado velocidad pero aun no son lo suficientemente agiles, ni la cantidad necesaria para fecundar, debemos seguir y esperar

-¡Esperar! Joder Andre he estado esperando por tres años, Serenity y yo queremos tener bebes

-Son una pareja joven tienen dos niñas preciosas, no se cual es el problema

-Queremos experimentar ser padres nuevamente-dije serio

-Sabes que tu lesión fue muy grave Seiya –dijo en tono profesional,-pero seguiremos intentándolo por ahora duplica la dosis de medicamentos y ven dentro de seis meses para hacer un nuevo conteo

-Ésta bien Andre pero si no funciona

-Podemos probar con al inseminación in vitro hijo-dijo el yo negué Serena nunca haría eso

-Veremos-dije levantándome y tomando los documentos que Andre me daba

El viaje de regreso a casa fue malditamente incomodo, saber que la posibilidad de tener hijos con Serena era prácticamente nula me tenia con un genio de los mil demonios, mas sin embargo llegar a casa y recibir los pequeños apapachos de mis pequeñas me hicieron cambiar de estado de animo, Tal vez yo no era su padre biológico, pero de que era su padre lo era

Serena estuvo distante, callada y prácticamente no toco su comida, no quise decirle mucho me pregunto por la fundación y los demás negocios pero estaba extraña algo me lo decía y muy pronto yo lo descubriría

Y no tarde demasiado...

-¿Puedes decirme que significa esto?-dije mostrándole el sobre blanco que por casualidad había encontrado en su gaveta de la cama

-Eso es una citación a conciliar por la custodia de las niñas-dijo ella sin emoción-Los abogados se harán cargo de eso

-¿Pensabas decírmelo?-dije enojado

-Lo había olvidado Seiya-dijo ella caminando en direccion al baño

-Bueno puedes explicarme que rayos te pasa, llegue hace tres días y pareces un zombie en vida, además casi ni comes y ahora me ocultas cosas

-Seiya tengo bastantes problemas, para que tu quieras ver cosas donde no las hay

-¿problemas? –dije enojado -¿Que puede ser mas importante que Chiba pelee por las niñas?

-Ahora no Seiya por favor-dijo levantándose de la cama

-Serena-dije tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola a mi pecho tan pronto mis brazos se ciñeron a su cintura ella se abrazo fuertemente a mi y un pequeño sollozo salió de su pecho-Sere-trate de ver su rostro pero ella no me dejo, siguió llorando en mi pecho, la tome en brazos y camine junto a ella al sofá-stss que sucede bombón

-Estoy… Yo-volvió a sollozar mas fuerte, agarrándose a mi camisa-yo…Yo-acaricie su espalda suavemente y la deje llorar hasta que sus sollozos menguaron un poco

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Sere-le dije cuando se levanto de mis piernas

Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos azules-Estoy embarazada-dijo tomándome completamente desprevenido

¿Embarazada?

-¿Vamos a tener un bebe?-pregunte como estúpido

-No. Yo voy a tener un bebe-sin mas ella salió de la habitación entrando a la de las niñas

Me quede estático sin saber que decir o que hacer, ella estaba embarazada ¡íbamos a tener un bebe!, antes de emocionarme recordé la conversación que había tenido con Andre, inmediatamente me fui al estudio y busque entre mis papeles los teléfonos de la única persona que podía sacarme de una duda

No me importo la hora marque el numero rápidamente y tres replicas después escuche la voz de mi amigo y doctor

-¿Seiya?-dijo Andre sorprendido

-Que posibilidades hay que Serenity quede en estado-solté mientras bebía una copa de brandy

-Quieres que sea sincero

-Joder Andre siempre quiero sinceridad de tu parte, esa es una pregunta estúpida-grite por el auricular

-Ninguna-dijo mi amigo con voz apretada-no hay posibilidades que Serenity pueda quedar embarazada en estos momentos a no ser que hagamos una fecundación invitro-dijo en tono profesional

-¿Estas seguro?

-Absolutamente Seiya, hijo ya te explique lo que ha sucedido si bien hemos tenido velocidad no hay cantidad y muchos de tus espermatozoides mueren mucho antes de llegar al ovulo, puedo asegurar que ninguno alcanza a llegar

Hubo un momento en que la línea quedo en silencio si no había ninguna posibilidad que ella estuviese embarazada de mi, eso quería decir que –Chiba-susurre

-¿hijo?-dijo Andre desde el otro lado de la línea-Todo bien Seiya ¿Quién es Chiba?

-No…-dude-No es nadie, gracias por la aclaración y perdón por llamar

-¿Estas bien? ¿ha pasado algo con Serenity?

-Todos estamos bien Andre, gracias por todo –colgue e inmediatamente revente el vaso contra la pared

-¡Maldito seas Darién Chiba!-bufe

-si sigues así vamos a quedarnos sin vasos en esta casa –Dijo Ikuko entrando al estudio

-Déjame solo nana-dije hastiado pero ¿como?, ¿cuando?

El secuestro...

-Seiya no es bueno que ..

-¡Que me dejes solo Nana!-dije un poco mas fuerte

por eso lo dijo

_No. Yo voy a tener un bebe…_

¡Demonios!, tome las llaves del auto

-Seiya ¿a donde vas?

-Quiero estar solo nana, ¡déjame en paz!-grite antes de hacerla a un lado e irme de la casa

Estuve varios días por fuera…Pensando, asimilando, estaba en la disquera tratando de escribir una canción para un nuevo grupo chileno, eran chicos así que necesitaba algo sencillo pero profundo de un momento a otro la letra fluyo sola

La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor

Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó

Es difícil pero no imposible

Asimilar que en verdad te perdí

Y ahora te veo partir

Y aunque pase el tiempo

Y seas feliz con alguien más

Recuerda que no hay nada

Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

A quien tú decidiste amar

No sé si sepa que no hay personas

Como tu aquí en la tierra

Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar

Sé lo felices que están y cuiden

Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

De corazón… ámenseMe levante releyendo el documento, suspire y me encamine a Selene.

.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba frente a la oficina de Serenity

-Ella no vino a trabajar esta mañana Señor Kou, argumento estar indispuesta-sonreí a la pequeña pelirroja y me encamine a la casa

-Seiya –Ikuko me abrazo rápidamente –¿mi niño donde has estado?

-Esta Serenity Nana-dije seco sin responder su pregunta

-Ella esta en la habitación ha esto indispuesta –no le dije nada subi las escaleras rápidamente y abri la puerta de la habitación, allí estaba Serenity junto a la ventana, sus ojos se encontraron con los mios llorosos y tristes, se veía delgada y demacrada, grandes parches purpuras cubrían la parte baja de sus ojos, estaba abrazada a si misma

-¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto con voz ronca

-¿Estuviste con Chiba durante el secuestro?

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta –dijo suspirando

-Serenity, no colmes mi paciencia ¿estuviste con Chiba durante el secuestro?

-Nos secuestraron a los dos recuerdas-dijo abriendo la ventana

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte y lo sabes-dije entre dientes

-No puedo explicártelo

-Serenity…

-Seiya no fue premeditado, ni apropósito, solo paso..

-Crees que esa es una respuesta Serena…Solo paso ¡joder, soy tu esposo!, yo necesito una explicación

-No tengo una explicación consecuente para como sucedieron las cosas-dijo limpiando una lagrima que se le escapo de sus ojos

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Importa?

-Por un demonio no me contestes con otra pregunta-dije enojado

-Yo.. Yo lo siento-se dejo caer en la cama- fue una noche antes del rescate, yo… simplemente me deje llevar….

-¿Lo amas?-Dios esa era una pregunta estúpida

-Tanto como tu a Kakyuu-se levanto hasta llegar donde mi-entre nosotros nunca hubieron mentiras Seiya tu lo supiste desde un principio, yo.. Yo trate de odiarlo, ¡yo lo detesto! El me lastimo, jugo conmigo y tu lo sabes, sabes que lo que me mantiene alejada de el es el rencor que siento por que me utilizo, pero aquí- llevo la mano a su corazón –manda el, son amores imposibles, el tuyo el mio

-No es lo mismo

-Tienes razón, Kakyuu nunca jugo con tus sentimientos, Yo amo a Darién pero nunca podre perdonarlo

-¿te acostaste con el y luego conmigo?-pregunte sintiendo la respiración pesada

-Con el me deje llevar, por viejos recuerdos, contigo quería olvidar su toque, sus manos –negue con la cabeza no queriendo escuchar mas-este bebe también pude ser tu hijo, yo solo

-No-ella me miro a los ojos-No es que puede ser. Escucharme bien Serenity Tsukino de Kou,-la señale con un dedo-Ese bebe que llevas en tu vientre es MI HIJO, tu y yo tenemos las reglas claras en este matrimonio, somos dos almas que se juntaron por una misma causa, No poder estar con quien amamos, tu por tus razones y yo por que el destino lo quiso así, Chiba no es nadie en esta relación

-Es…

-NADIE, vamos a ir a esa maldita audiencia y vamos a

-Concilie con Darién…

-¡Que tu que!-dije mirándola enojado

-No iba a exponer a las niñas a un juicio tu lo sabias desde el primer momento

-¡que demonios esta pasando en tu cabeza!, No te conozco

-En estos momentos no me conozco ni yo misma Seiya-su voz era dura y cortante-Solo quiero estar tranquila, Darién sabe que las niñas son tus hijas su patético intento de quererlas junto a el no funcionara para su desgracia mis hijas te aman…

-Serenity

-El va empezar a venir y hay que contarle a las niñas, me gustaría que estuvieses presente en ese momento

-¡Y que demonios les va decir!-grite enojado-¡que tienen dos padres!, ¡que la persona que mas le temen quiere estar con ellas!-me acerque tomándola por los brazos.-¡estas loca Serena!

-¡NO!-grito-Me canse-sollozo-me canse de mentir, de aparentar alguien que no soy –sollozo mas fuerte-estoy harta de ser fría, harta de mostrar una dureza que no tengo, estoy cansada de mentir, de herir y herirme maldita sea- sorbió su nariz-estoy cansada de jugar, de soportar golpe tras golpe y querer parecer de hierro, mi hijo no merece esto, yo no merezco esto, salí de un infierno para meterme a otro y a otro y ¡ya no mas Seiya!..ya no mas, No puedo-se quebró completamente dejándose caer al piso-yo no puedo con tanto odio, simplemente no puedo

Me gire pegando mi frente con la pared, sollozando también, sin querer yo la había inducido a una venganza sin son ni ton, ella estaba herida, dolida ella no quería vengarse, ella…

_Flash back…_

_-Donde esta el padre-dije mirando a las niñas dormir_

_-Darién-lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos-Yo no quiero saber nada de el_

_-Tiene derecho sobre ellas_

_-No, no los tiene, el me engaño, me utilizo, yo no quiero que el piense que por las niñas estará atado a mi, eso no Seiya yo nunca regresare a Japon el nunca sabra ni de mi ni de ellas-dijo acomodando el bracito de Hotaru en la cuna-es lo mejor mis hijas no sabran lo que es el rechazo y yo no tendre que verlo mas, verlo duele demasiado, solo recordarlo duele lo suficiente como para no poder olvidarlo_

_-¿Qué te hizo?-pregunte sin despegar la vista de las pequeñas, apenas tenían dos meses y ambas me tenían agarrado de sus meñiques _

_-Simplemente se caso con la persona equivocada-suspiro-Yo trate de hacerlo feliz pero no pude_

_-Te puso el cuerno-asintió-joder que tio tan imbécil-sonreí-¿lo odias?_

_-Creo que nunca podre hacerlo, a pesar del engaño y todo lo que eso conlleva, lo amo demasiado como para dañarlo_

_-Yo si que quisiera verlo hecho polvo_

_-Se odian verdad…-asentí-¿Por qué?_

_-Cuando era pequeño el venia a la casa en vacaciones, mi padre se desvivía por el yo era su hijo al menos legalmente y estaba tan solo, yo lo necesitaba tanto, pero el viejo tenia su dolor y cuando Darién llegaba el se abría completamente con el y yo siempre quise hacerlo feliz pero nunca fue tan feliz como en la época que el estaba aquí..Luego cuando crecimos y el se vino con sus aires de Casanova quiso quitarme a Kakyuu, pero no se lo permití, si me había quitado a mi padre no haría lo mismo con la única persona que me amaba a mi-sonreí-simplemente el no me cae, yo no le caigo-¿lo olvidaras algún día?_

_-Lo dudo, tengo dos replicas de el-Hotaru tiene su cabello y el color de su piel y Selene tiene sus ojos, su boca y su nariz son demasiado parecidas a el como para olvidarlo y las amo demasiado a ellas como para pensar en odiarlo a el Seiya esto simplemente es distanciamiento.. Simplemente eso…_

_Fin flash back….._

Camine hasta el cuerpo deshecho de mi esposa y la abrase-No mas-dije aparentándola a mi-No más venganza, no más engaño, pero no nos las quitara, ellas te pertenecen Serena y el -toque su vientre y negué-¿vas a hablar con el de este bebe?

-Puede ser tu hijo. Quiero creer que lo es, no quiero que más nada me una a Darién chiba

-Serena-estuve tentado a decirle que ese bebe la uniría mas a Chiba pero mi lado egoísta no lo permitió-Olvidemos que alguna vez estuviste con el, este –apreté mi agarre en su vientre-Este es mi hijo, nuestro hijo-dije en voz baja mientras buscaba sus labios dándole un suave beso-sabes que te amo a mi manera a la misma manera que tu me amas, hemos funcionado bien este año y podremos seguir haciéndolo-ella asintió-tenemos que hablar con las niñas y con Chiba, voy a llamarlo y a darle una cita, deja todo en mis manos preciosa-le dije tranquilizándola, la levante del frio suelo y la lleve a la cama-descansa-susurre antes de salir de la habitación

Marque inmediatamente a Chiba…-Necesito verte –dije tan pronto contesto

-¿Dónde?

-Restaurante Luz de la Esperanza, ¿sabes donde es?

-Si, ¿Cuándo?

-En una hora -colgué

.

.

.

La plática con Chiba no había sido agradable, pero coloque horario de visitas para las niñas, todas debían ser en casa y en una hora en la que Serenity o yo estuviésemos presentes, le comunique que hablaríamos con las niñas y si ellas querían verlo programaríamos las horas, que no las obligaríamos a nada y que esperábamos que el tampoco a la primera reacción negativa se acabaría todo trato y si teníamos que ir a juicio no escatimaría en gastos para tenerlo lo mas alejado posible de Hotaru, Selene y Serena, también le notifique del embarazo de Serena aunque el ya lo sabia por su hermana y le pedí que no la mortificara ya que eso no le hacia bien ni a ella ni a mi hijo-deje el dinero suficiente para cancelar mi café y salí del lugar, ahora teníamos la prueba mas difícil…Decirle a las niñas

Llegue a la casa media hora más tarde Serenity estaba en el estudio con las niñas tan pronto entre Hotaru corrió a abrazarme, seguida de Selene ambas me mostraron lo que habían hecho en la semana que yo había pasado fuera

-¿papi nos trajiste regalo?-dijo Selene

-mmmm, No se creo que vi un par de Bratz en mi maleta –dije pensando ellas salieron corriendo en dirección a nuestra alcoba –Es hora –mire a Serena para que ella supiera a que me refería –

-Me ayudaras-pregunto asustada

-Siempre-bese su frente y la tome de la mano había llegado el dia que yo mas temía, cuando llegamos a la habitación las niñas tenían sus muñecas Serena se sento en la cama y las llamo para que cada una se sentara a su lado, yo tome la silla del tocador y la coloque frente a ellas y tome a mis niñas de las manos …Esto seria difícil

Serena comenzó…

-Entonces somos como Kath- interrumpió Selene –ella tiene dos mamas, nosotros dos papas

A pesar de sus escasos seis años, las niñas eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para tratar de asimilar esto

-Yo no quiero que el sea mi papa, mami-dijo Hotaru-el me da miedo, ¿tu ya no serás mi papi?-me miro con los ojos llenos de terror

-Hotaru-suspire pensando en como decir las cosas- Yo siempre voy a ser tu papi amor, solo que ahora es como dice Selene tienes dos papas

-¡Yo no quiero que el sea mi papa!-dijo mi hija – y tampoco quiero que tu seas mi mama- se levanto de la cama y corrio a su habitación

-¡Hotaru!-

-Deja yo voy-le dije caminando a la habitación-Sel te quedas con mami-dije a mi pequeña rubia, ella asintió al menos lo había tomado mejor según ella ahora tendría más regalos en navidad como su amiga Kath

-Hotaru-dije tocando la puerta

-¡No quiero verte, tu ya no me vas a querer!-dijo en un grito

-Hotaru.. amor yo siempre, escúchame bien siempre voy a quererte, siempre vas a ser mi hija, porque no abres la puerta y me dejas darte un beso y un gran abrazo, mami tiene algo más que contarte

-No la quiero ni a ella, ni a ese hombre yo solo quiero que tu seas mi papi-dijo mi hija

-Yo siempre voy a ser tu papi hija y mami te quiere mucho, sabias que Darién toca el piano-sabia que Hotaru quería aprender a tocar ese instrumento, Porque no me abres la puerta y lo que quieras podemos hablarlo los dos –sentí el pestillo correrse y luego al diminuta figura de mi hija salió dándome un gran abrazo

-Te quiero Hija-le dije en voz baja-Tu siempre Hotaru, Siempre vas a ser mi hija-le dije dándole besos su mejilla, mami esta triste y ella tiene que darles otra noticia porque no vas y le das un beso y un gran abrazo

-¿siempre me vas a querer?

-Toda mi vida Hotaru Michelle, toda mi vida, ahora ve con mami

Cuando entro a la habitación Selene corrió donde ella-¿Qué crees Hotaru?, papa le escribió desde el facebook a la cigüeña y ella le trajo a mama una semilla y ella se la comió. Ahora tiene un bebe en la panza como lo tenia antes la tia Mina-chillo mi hija-pero mama no sabe si la semilla era de niño o de niña, ojala sea de niña porque no quiero un niño, no podríamos jugar a las barbies con el –Serena rio al escuchar a Selene

-Hotaru-la llamo con voz suave

-Mamiiii-mi niña corrió a ella y le dio un gran beso-Perdón mami yo no quise

-Sttss, Te amo Hotaru-le dijo con voz cortada-las amo a las dos-Selene corrió hacia ella y las tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo

-Ven papi-chillaron mis hijas así que me uní al abrazo, al menos no había sido tan difícil.. .

.

.

.

Quince días habían pasado y los malestares de Serena habían sido espantosos, vomitaba todo lo que comía y lo que no comía así que habíamos comprado un par de suplementos, Chiba había ido a la casa todos los días desde que las niñas aceptaron verlo, Mientras Rinni hablaba con el de muchas cosas Hotaru se mantenía alejada y distante siempre estaba con el mas nunca demasiado cerca no permitía que la besara y mucho menos le daba abrazos para ella era Darién mientras que Selene ya le decía papi…

Selene había entrado una noche al estudio y se había subido a mis piernas y había acurrucado a mi pecho, me había preguntado si a mi me molestaba que ella llamara a Darién papi, porque no le gustaba decirle Darién si el era su papa, le di un beso en la frente diciéndole que no me molestaba pero me había dolido que mi pequeñita en tan solo un par de días ya tenia la confianza como para llamarlo así.. Esa era Selene Elizabeth Tsukino….

Quince días mas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la boda de Chiba estaba demasiado cerca y el había estado de un lado para otro con los últimos detalles habíamos permitido que las niñas salieran con el a comer fuera Serena especifico que debían ser solo ellos sin Esmeralda a lo que Darién accedió con tal que le permitiéramos tiempo a solas con las niñas, Hotaru se negó a ir si ningún adulto iba con ellas Serena estaba demasiado débil como para ir y yo no me veía sentado con Chiba en un restaurante aunque fuera MC DONALS, así que Ikuko acompaño a las niñas, ese dia Hotaru, regreso diferente le sonreía y cuando preguntamos a Ikuko mi nana dijo que Darién se había metido a la cocina de Mc Donals a buscar el Hello Kitty que a ella le hacia falta Hotaru le había dicho algo sobre el respeto que ella no entendió muy bien esa noche Darién solicito el permiso para que las niñas asistieran a su boda

-¡Estas loco!-chillo Serena levantándose de la silla-eso si que no Darién

-Pero me gustaría que estuvieran allí

-He dicho que no-dijo tajante, yo sabia muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabecita ella no permitiría que las niñas tuviesen ningún tipo de relación con Esmeralda

-¿podrías dejarnos solos? -dijo mirándome fijamente –esto es entre ella y yo-mire a Serena y ella asintió le di un beso en la frente y salí del estudio en busca de las niñas

Encontré Hotaru en mi habitación –Hola pequeña-dije dándole un beso en sus cabellos-así que Darién peleo por tu muñeca de Hello Kitty

-No querían dármela papi, pero el fue y peleo hasta que me la dieron, no es tan malo como creía que era –dijo sonriendo

-Lo se, crees que hubiese dejado que salieran solas con el si supiese que es malo,

-Estaba molesta, porque Rinni le dice papi yo no lo hare –dijo ceñuda

-Porque, no lo harás

-Tu eres mi papa, no quiero a otro-me abrazo

-Pequeña –dije

-El se gano mi respeto hoy, pero mi papa eres tu-la bese y salí de la habitación

Senti un sonoro portazo en el estudio y luego mi mirada se topo con la de Chiba

-Despídeme de las niñas Kou-dijo y salió de la mansión, baje las escaleras que faltaban y llegue al estudio

-¿y?-pregunte a Serena encarando una ceja

-Y, nada no irán a esa boda, y es mi ultima palabra –dijo seria mientras pasaba a mi lado

Una semana paso nuevamente, habíamos ido al medico a una ecografía pero no habíamos podido ver el sexo del bebe, cuando llegamos a la casa Darién estaba en el estudio con las niñas, nos acercamos sigilosamente para escuchar

-Entonces mañana no vendrás-dijo Rinni con un puchero

-No vendré tan temprano pero pasare en la tarde y les traeré torta de la boda-dijo Darién suavemente

-Esa señora con la que te vas a casar ¿va ser nuestra segunda mama?-pregunto Hotaru distraídamente mientras peinaba a su bratz, sentí a Serena tensarse mas le valia a chiba contestar bien

-No-respuesta correcta Chiba, pensé a mis adentros-Ella solo será mi compañera, la mujer que vivirá conmigo así como Seiya

-No metas a papa aquí-Hotaru aun estaba a la defensiva-no compares-lo vi suspirar fuertemente

-No comparo princesa –le dijo

-Hotaru, me llamo Hotaru-dijo mi hija sin despegar sus ojos de su muñeca

-Lo se, te llamas como mi madre-sonrió-pero puedo decirte princesa

-No me gusta, dime Hotaru. Me pasas la coleta Rinni

-Entonces Hotaru será- paso la mano por su rostro

-A mi puedes decirme como quieras-dijo Selene llegando hasta donde el y dando un beso en su mejilla

-Entonces como les decía estos días no podre venir ya que estaré fuera del país

-¿Tienes trabajo fuera?-dijo Hotaru nuevamente sin verlo

-Digamos que son unas vacaciones

-Yo puedo ir-Selene busco otra muñeca para peinar y se la dio a Darién mientras ella ataba el cabello

-No es conveniente –dijo el –pero prometo llevarlas al zoológico cuando regrese

-Papa nos llevo el domingo-dijo Hotaru-pero quiero ir a ver Barbie escuela de princesas a cine ¿nos llevas?

-Ehh, este si

Vi a serena caminar unos pasos –Necesito hablar con el –dijo –podrías llevarte a las niñas –asentí

Entramos y las niñas salieron corriendo al ver a Serena ambas depositaron besos en su curvado vientre-Papa las llevara a comer un helado-dijo

-Ehh-ella había dejado llévate a las niñas pero no fuera de la casa la mire interrogante y ella alzo una ceja y susurro un "por favor"–Vamos a buscar sus abrigos

Subi las escaleras con las niñas, pero a mitad de camino decidí devolverme ¿Qué era tan importante que Serena quería a las niñas fuera de casa?, camine en cuclillas hasta quedarme fuera del estudio

-¿entonces te casas mañana?-dijo ella mirándolo

-Si, mañana, no hay motivos para retrasar mas la boda

-¿Cómo esta Rey?

-Superando todo, para ella no fue fácil la muerte de Nicolás en esa carretera, quiere irse de la ciudad así que mi padre la ha inscrito en Cambridge en un taller de arte moderno, viaja mañana antes de la boda

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre los horarios de visita y las salidas

-Seguire viniendo todos los días a la misma hora y en cuanto a las salidas

-No tendras mas salidas

-¡que!

-lo que escuchaste, quiero a mis hijas lejos de Esmeralda

-Eso no es justo Serena, Esmeralda va ser mi esposa ella tiene derechos

-¡Ja! Derechos Darién ella no tiene nada que ver con mis niñas,

-Seiya tiene derechos no, porque Esmeralda no puede tenerlos-dijo acercándose a ella

-Es diferente Seiya las conoce desde que nacieron Esmeralda solo es una aparecida que

-Sera mi esposa

-Tu lo haz dicho, tu esposa

-Aun te amo…-esperen en que momento la conversación se salió del circulo

-¡que!-Serena lo miro con ojos sorprendidos quizás haciéndose la misma pregunta que yo

-Que aun te amo, eso dije-se acerco demasiado a ella envolví mis manos en puños

-Aléjate de mi Darién

-Algo me dice que tu también me amas, tu negativa a que Esme forme parte de la vida de las niñas me lo dice

-Estas loco-dijo serena riendo pero yo la conocía demasiado bien era una sonrisa nerviosa

-Sabes perfectamente que no, hace un mes te dije que una sola palabra tuya una oportunidad para nuestra familia y yo mandaba todo al demonio, te ofrezco lo mismo ahora, solo dime que tengo una oportunidad una mínima oportunidad y no me caso

Serena negó con la cabeza-Que no ves Darién-suspiro-Estoy embarazada voy a tener un hijo con Seiya

-Puede ser mi hijo lo sabes-me tense

-No cuadran las cuentas estaba embarazada antes de lo que paso esa vez-dijo ella no muy convencida

-Si ese es el problema yo puedo hacerme cargo de ese bebe, lo querré como mío si vienes conmigo-sus manos tocaron sus mejillas y estaba punto de entrara cuando sentí los pasos de mis hijas

-Definitivamente estas loco –dijo Serena –entre tu y yo solo quedan Hotaru y Selene-se alejo de el

Tome a las niñas y las saque de allí o yo mismo iba a matar a Darién Chiba, cuando regrese un par de horas después no había rastro de el, Luna sirvió la cena y aunque a regañadientes las niñas comieron

Muy rápidamente nos fuimos a la cama….

Desperté al dia siguiente y no sentía serena a mi lado, baje las escaleras y me encontré a Serena hablando con Setsuna

-No puedo creer que te haya enviado-dijo enojada

-No me envió hija, solo se lo importante que es para el que las niñas estén allí, si deseas yo no permitiré que ella se acerque a las pequeñas, por favor

-¿Qué sucede?-dije mirando a ambas mujeres

-Setsuna vino por las niñas para llevarlas a la boda de Darién y le explico que no asistirán

-Por favor mami nunca hemos ido a una boda –mire hacia un lado par ver a Selene y a Hotaru

-He dicho No-dijo Serena

-Mami-chillaron las pequeñas

-Luna podría ir con ellas-dije sin saber que rayos estaba diciendo, Serena me lanzo una de sus miradas del mal

-vez papi ya nos dio permiso-dijo Selene

-No las quiero cerca de Esmeralda-dijo tajante, Luna e Ikuko las acompañaran junto con Malachite y si esa mujer intenta acercarse tienen orden expresa de devolverse inmediatamente

Los ojos de Setsuna se iluminaron-No dejare que se acerque te lo aseguro, Gracias-la abrazo-harás muy feliz a mi hijo Serenity yo se que a pesar de todo tu aun lo quieres-esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo pero alcance a escucharle

-Voy a buscar su ropa-dijo Serena subiendo las escaleras, yo subi tras ella

-¿las dejaras ir?-pregunte atonito

-Tu distes la maravillosa idea de que Luna las acompañara, no iba a quedar como la bruja del cuento-dijo empacando dos vestidos mientras luna se encargaba de bañar a las niñas

Media hora mas tarde veíamos el auto de Setsuna abandonar la mansión, desayunamos en un completo silencio Serena se veía triste y cabizbaja, cuando termine le di un beso en la frente a Sere y salí al estudio había tenido una nueva idea para una canción

_Siempre lo voy a amar Seiya el fue mi primer amor, mi primer hombre mi primer todo, me enseño a amar a ser madre, solo se equivoco en sus actos y eso no lo vo a perdonar _

_._

_No creo estar segura de dejar de amarlo algún dia, me aterra volver a Tokio y encontrarlo con una vida hecha…_

_._

_Es difícil no amarlo teniendo dos retratos de el tran presente en mi vida, _

_._

_No soy fuerte siempre lo amare, pero el nunca lo sabrá_

_._

_Si tengo que mostrarme como un Icberg para que el nos e entere de mi amor, lo hare seré mas dura que una roca mas fría que el hielo el que lo ame no significa que lo perdono _

_._

_Me harte de herir y herirme en el proceso, estoy cansada de mostrar alguien que no soy… _

Las palabras de Serena año tras año desde que la conocía empezaron a calar en mi corazón, yo nunca la iba a amar como ella se lo merecía y ella nunca dejaría de amar a Darién, tome el pedazo de papel y salí del estudio llevaba medio día allí creando…

Empecé a buscarla y la encontré en el jardín, tenia la mirada fija en el horizonte y había estado llorando-Sere-la llame ella limpio sus mejillas y me dedico una sonrisa triste-me senté a su lado y tome sus manos enredando entre mis dedos su anillo de bodas, sacándolo de su dedo y volviéndolo a colocar era algo que hacia siempre -¿vas a dejarlo ir?-ella me miro interrogante-sabes de lo que hablo

-No tiene caso-dijo bajando la mirada a nuestras manos

-Eso no lo sabrás si no lo detienes, deseas renunciar a su amor, a tu amor, a una familia

-Yo ya tengo una familia-una de sus manos toco mi mejilla

-Y te agradezco darme una estos años, pero no es mi familia, aunque me duele es la familia de Chiba –ella negó –Toma es una nueva canción que hice pensando en ti –saque el papel y lo deje en sus manos a la vez que le sacaba completamente el anillo

.-Seiya….

-Yo te dejo en libertad Serenity-dije mirándola a los ojos

-Estoy casada contigo tenga o no ese anillo, además voy a darte un hijo

-Legalmente no estamos casados-ella me miro sorprendida-en mi ultimo viaje a Londres estuve en Francia, tu te casaste antes el primer matrimonio tiene mas validez el segundo queda anulado automáticamente, la orden de anulación estaba en la casa de Monthue.

-Igual voy a darte un hijo Seiya, aunque también pude ser de el hay las mismas probabilidades que sea tuyo-negué

-Cuando tuve el accidente con Kakyuu, tuve serios problemas en mi escroto, Yo soy estéril Serena, no puedo tener hijos

Sus manos abandonaron las mías y sus ojos se fijaron en mis gemas

-Nada te une a mi, ve con él, impide esa boda-le dije en tono fuerte-joder nunca imagine decirte esto Serena Luna…-pase las manos por mi acabello-Ve por Chiba, quítaselo tu a Esmeralda así como ella te lo quito una vez, anda te queda media hora ¡ve!- Me levante de la silla no sin antes darle un ultimo beso en la frente

Mi inspiración no había llegado sola yo sabia perfectamente que Kakyuu me había dado m señal ahora solo esperaba que Serena hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Sin comentarios Capitulo final la próxima semana …. 27 Hojas….. 12:39 am la inspiración llego y no pude dejarla ir las quiero… Tania no me ahorques, mamiiiii graxx pòr ponerte al dia amo tus revs jajajajaja ¿sera que Serena hace algo? besos

Mayra

Merezco un Rev?


	21. FINAL FINAL

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T esta historia hace parte de mi muy loca cabeza!

* como no subi ayer aqui lo tienen tempranitoooo

.

.

**Reconciliacion..**

**Darién pov**

Desperté Con Esmeralda entre mis brazos como hacia ya un año, suspire fuertemente antes de levantarme completamente, en unas cuantas horas seriamos marido y mujer.

Si tan solo me hubieses dado la oportunidad que te pedí- pensé pasándome la mano que tenia libre sobre mi cabello, baje la mirada para encontrarme con las esmeraldas de mi futura esposa…Esmeraldas y no zafiros.

-Buenos días-susurre

-Muy buenos amor, sabia que esa tonta creencia de mi madre, era una estupidez-sonreí mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Si pero si no me levanto ya voy a llegar tarde a una boda.

-¡te mato!-dijo ella entre dientes

-Mmmm no lo harás, me amas-dije pagado de mi mismo, levantándome de la cama

-Con toda mi alma Darién Chiba-dijo ella mirándome fijamente

No supe que decirle en ese momento y la habitación se lleno de un incomodo silencio-voy a darme una ducha debo irme-dije caminando hacia el baño

Cuando salí a la habitación Esme no estaba tome una franela y unos vaqueros, el smoking estaba en casa-Me voy-dije antes de cerrar la puerta, conduje con calma hasta llegar a la mansión, mama estaba de aquí para allá con la decoración del jardín

-¿Dónde esta papa?-dije llegando a su lado

-Fue con Taiki a dejar a Rey en el aeropuerto hijo-dijo con voz suave, suspire me dolía que Rey mi pequeña mostra no estuviera en la ceremonia, la muerte de Nick había sido un golpe muy duro para todos nosotros, pero mucho más para Rey ella había peleado con el muy fuerte y le había exigido venirse de la montaña en el regreso fue cuando paso todo, su auto se quedo sin freno y en una de las curvas se volcó, la muerte de Nicolás fue instantánea, Rey se culpa de su muerte ver como mi hermanita se desfallecía fue muy duro y cuando le dije que pospondríamos la boda ella solo negó con la cabeza y pidió a mi padre que la mandara lejos, sabia cuanto le dolía al viejo separarse de su princesa pero lo hizo la inscribió en Cambridge a un taller de 1 año, sin Rey y sin las niñas sentía un gran vacio ellas eran las mujeres que mas amaba aparte de mi madre y de Serena y no estarían conmigo en el que se supone seria el día mas feliz de mi vida.-¿hijo?-la voz de mi madre me saco de mis cavilaciones-te quedaste mudo

-Solo pensaba en mi mostra y en las niñas

-hablaste con Serenity

-Anoche pero no valió de nada, quisiera poder decir que la conoces pero ni yo mismo creo conocerla, voy a estar en mi habitación ma-dije y sin mas salí de allí dejando a mi madre con los decoradores

A pesar de haberme levantado no hacia menos de una hora, tan pronto coloque la cabeza en mi almohada cai rendido

-Darién –escuche que me llamaban –amor levántate- abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Serena

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije con voz soñolienta

-Me pediste una oportunidad no, que crees que hago aquí tontito, te amo sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso suave y tierno

-¡joder despiértate ya!-dijo Yaten sacándome de mi hermoso sueño-al fin ya era hora es casi medio día se supone que te casas hoy, a no ser que hayas cambiado de opinión-lo mire sin entender -¿cambiaste de opinión?

Negue

-Igual es tu vida no la mia, me voy Mina esta sola con Kathe

-¿Dónde esta mama?-no había terminado de preguntar cuando mi madre entro a la habitación

-Yaten Kath esta llorando y creo que Mina también-mi hermano sonrió, see sonrió se estaba volviendo un pelele con esa bebe de apenas un mes

Cuando estuvimos solos mi madre hablo-levántate de esa cama en el estudio hay un regalo de matrimonio para ti

-¿un regalo?, ¿de quien?

-Deja de preguntar y ve a verlo-me coloque los tennis y baje las escaleras rápidamente se escuchaba la voz de mi padre en el despacho y unas pequeñas risas,-No puede ser-susurre para mi mismo antes de abrir la puerta del estudio y ver como Selene peinaba los cabellos de mi padre

-¡Papa!-chillo mi nena hermosa mientras corría abrazándose de mis piernas, escanee el lugar hasta encontrarme con un par de ojitos lila

-Hola Hotaru-dije acercándome a ella, la vi levantarse y sentarse en las piernas de mi padre, suspire resignado-Me alegro que estén aquí

-Yo no quería venir-dijo Hotaru sin mirarme estaba enganchada en su Ds-Pero Sel quería venir y no iba a dejarla sola-finalizo

-¿Tu mama esta aquí?-pregunte

-Nos trajo la abuela y Luna papi-dijo Selene –sonrei-¿Cuándo es la boda?, cuando mi mama y mi papa Seiya se casaron estábamos todos vestidos de blanco ¿vestiremos todos de blanco?

-No quiero-dijo Hotaru-no me pondré un vestido blanco como en la fiesta de papa y mama, no lo hare

Papa me miro confundido y le di una mirada que le daba a entender que Hotaru siempre era así conmigo-No solo Esme ira de blanco Selene, ustedes pueden ponerse cualquier vestido, yo debo ir a vestirme para la boda, se quedaran un rato mas con el abuelo-ambas asintieron, volví a la habitación y luego de una ducha salí a la habitación me había colocado las medias y la camisa cuando deje que mi cuerpo chocara nuevamente con la almohada tenia tanto sueño y unos antojos tan extraños que si no supiera que Esme no pude tener hijos juraría que yo estaba pasando por los típicos malestares del embarazo.

Suspire Serena si estaba embarazada, ella iba a tener un hijo con el idiota había albergado la posibilidad que fuese mío pero ella me había dejado claro que las cuentas no cuadraban

Ella era feliz yo debía intentar serlo aunque una vocecita me dictaba que estaba cometiendo un gran error, nuevamente me casaría sin amor…Estaba terminando de abrochar los botones de mi camisa cuando sentí como abrían la puerta

-Listo para dar el gran paso a tu desdicha -Taiki me miro a los ojos –No tengo nada en contra de Esmeralda, aparte de haberte dejado plantado ante miles de invitados, solo que estas cometiendo el mismo error se supone que uno no debe tropezar con la misma piedra pero tu te estas tropezando con un yunque y no lo vez

-Viniste a regañarme o querías decirme algo importante-dije mirándolo fijamente y cortando su verborrea

-Umm vine a decirte que abajo esta Seiya con las niñas, parece que vino por ellas

No….-grito mi fuero interno mientras hacia a Taiki a un lado, baje las escaleras rápidamente sin importarme a quien podía encontrarme por ahí, eso era lo de menos me importaba, ella no podía el no podía, sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta del estudio para quedarme estupefacto con la imagen que se encontraba allí, en cuclillas Seiya abrazaba a mis hijas, el estaba de espalda y solo podía ver las cabecitas de mis preciosos ángeles a cada lado de sus hombros.

Hotaru subió la cabeza de un momento a otro y sus hermosos ojos purpuras se encontraron con los míos-¡todo es tu culpa!-grito, Seiya la separo de su cuerpo y antes que pudiera tomarla en brazos ella ya estaba dando golpecitos a mis piernas

-¡Hotaru!-grito Seiya abrazándola yo estaba estupefacto, los ojitos de Selene se veían rojos y Hotaru me miraba con tanto desprecio-Calma pequeña yo-mi hija se separo

-¡te odio!-dijo fuertemente mirándome a mi -y a ti también te odio-miro a Seiya tu ¡lo prometiste!-sin mas salió corriendo y Selene fue tras ella, iba a salir por ellas cuando Seiya me tomo del brazo

-Déjala-dijo en voz baja y suspirando fuertemente -si vas ahora será peor, créeme la conozco demasiado bien, Selene la tranquilizara y luego yo hablare con ella

-Que le dijiste, para que se enojara si

-Que iba a viajar a Francia en la noche y no sabia cuando volvería, que ella debía quedarse aquí con mama y contigo

-Por eso me odia...-dije sentándome en el sofá

-Tiene 6 años a esa edad no se odia a nadie Darién -paso la mano por su cabello corto-Estoy haciendo algo muy difícil Chiba y yo espero de corazón que sepas apreciarlo, yo siempre he estado solo, primero mis padres, luego Kenji, Kakyuu y Chibi-suspiro-ahora Serena, Creo que es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado, quizás hice algo en una vida pasada o esa mierda que dicen y me toca vagar solo por este mundo-sonrió sarcástico-soy un cursi de mierda verdad

-No se de que me hablas-le dije sinceramente

-La he dejado-lo mire aun sin entender-esta libre, quiero que ella sea feliz y conmigo des afortunadamente no lo será...

-Yo...-No sabia que decir, no podía dejar a Esme en el altar

-Porque lo hiciste-pregunte tontamente

-Yo la amo, a mi manera pero la amo, cuando llego a Francia era una muñequita rota, he sido testigo de todo lo que ella se ha superado y eso me hace admirarla, es obstinada y sobretodo esta herida, ella no vendrá Darién, al menos no por su cuenta-se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la puerta

-Que debo hacer

-Hoy era el día de las preguntas estúpidas Chiba- dijo socarronamente

- No puedo dejar a Esme en el altar

-Porque hoy no puedes y ayer si-lo mire sin entender, definitivamente estaba mas lento- Te escuche cuando le decías a Serena que si ella te daba una esperanza cancelarías esta boda

-Es diferente hacerlo días antes que en el preciso momento de la boda-me levante del sofá

-No veo la diferencia, ella lo hizo una vez no.

-No puedo pagarle igual

-¡ Compórtate como un hombre por una jodida vez!, prefieres hacerle daño a la mujer que amas, ¡joder! ni siquiera se a que demonios vine ni porque estoy renunciando a ella, tu no eres mas que un cobarde, buscas tu conveniencia a todo, Esmeralda no te quiso usaste a Serena, Serena no te quizo utilizaras a Esme siempre piensas en ti, siempre ha sido así como cuando éramos niños e ibas de vacaciones a Francia, maldita sea por una vez en tu vida pon a funcionar la mierda de cerebro que tienes y piensa con algo mas que la cabeza colgante-sin decir mas cerro la puerta y salio del despacho de mi padre

-¿que demonios había sucedido?

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sentado en ese sofá, Taiki asomo su cabeza por la puerta del estudio-Así que aquí estas, hemos estado buscando a tus hijas, por casi media hora, ahora están con Seiya en el jardín son dignas hijas de su madre estaban allí tras los helechos de mi madre-lo mire sin saber que decirle-podrías dejar la estupidez por un momento y mover tu trasero al jardín son tus hijas hermano-me levante de la silla y corrí hasta el jardín

-Yo no quiero que te vayas, tu eres mi papi mi único papi-decia Hotaru entre sollozos, me dolía en el alma el rechazo de Hotaru

-Y lo voy a seguir siendo este aquí o en la Patagonia Hotaru -dijo Seiya sin dejar de abrazarla-ahora debes estar con mami y aceptar estar con quien ella desee

-No vas a volver verdad-dijo mi pequeña

-Para su cumple

-¿y quien va cuidar del bebe? -Selene se paro de puntillas

-Ustedes, su mama y Darién también

-Me llamaras papi-Hotaru lo abrazo fuertemente

el la separo de su cuerpo y limpio sus lagrimas-Todas las noches mi pequeña violinista, tienes que prometerme que seguirás practicando, Tu también Selene-ambas asintieron-Las quiero Muchisisimo mis niñas, confió en que su padre haga algo bueno por primera vez en su vida-suspiro y las abrazo nuevamente -las quiero

Se separo de ellas y camino hacia mi, no me sorprendió que no se sorprendiera al verme -ponte los pantalones y por primera vez se hombre Chiba-dijo cuando paso a mi lado, camine hasta donde mis niñas y Selene me miro triste

-Yo también las quiero mucho-dije de corazón mi pequeña rubia sonrió y me abrazo de las piernas me agache y la tome entre mis brazos un momento luego levante mi cabeza para mirar a Hotaru y extendí mi abrazo pero ella se aparto

-No quiero que me abraces-dijo y salió corriendo hasta entrar a la casa

-Vamos dentro, tengo que terminar de arreglarme pequeña al igual que ustedes -dije levantándome y tomando de la mano a Selene al menos con ella no tenia problemas, era mas como Serena y Hotaru mas como Rey o como Yo, cuando entramos a la casa vimos a Hotaru con Mina

-Estaba esperando a esta princesita para irnos a poner bellas-dijo mi cuñada, tu ve a arreglarte ya llego el sacerdote y Esmeralda no debe tardar en llegar –dijo con un dejo de molestia

-No quieres estar aquí verdad

-Quisiera poder hacer como Rey, estoy aquí por que Sere me las encomendó y porque tu hermano me obligo, Perdóname en serio, no hare ningún desplante y me comportare en la ceremonia, pero no me pidas que sea su amiga. No te deseo un mal matrimonio Darién solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto

Subí a mi habitación yo no podía dejar a Esme en el altar no después de todo lo que ella había hecho por mi...

Termine de arreglarme y mire el reloj en 10 minutos, debía estar abajo suspire Seiya la había dejado, ¿Por qué no me había llamado? Tome el celular y marque los números de la casa de Serena pero cuando empezó a repicar colgué, si ella no me había hablado era porque no quería estar conmigo…Deje de pensar tonterías y soñar con algo que ya no podía ser debía ser hombre y hacerme responsable de mis actos me casaría con Esmeralda y todos igual que antes que ella apareciera

Minutos después baje al jardín ya habían llegado gran parte de los invitados y la familia de Esmeralda, mis amigos y sus hijos no había pensado en tener pajecitos pero ya que las niñas estaban aquí mi madre las había hecho ensayar con flores y Peruru llevaría los anillos

Bueno el show debe empezar-me dije a mi mismo cuando mi papa golpeo mi hombro, camine hasta al altar y suspire cuando escuche la marcha nupcial frente a mi Selene venia con un hermoso vestido color rosa mientras dejaba caer pétalos de rosas blancas ella venia junto con Peruru que traía los anillos y con Rubeus Jr el hijo de Zafiro y Berjerite su esposa que era solo unos meses menor que las niñas detrás enfundada en un delicado vestido blanco sin velo ni gran cola estaba Esme su sonrisa era radiante mientras sus ojos se enfocaban con los mios intente reí pero solo fue una mueca lo que pude ofrecerle escanee el lugar y vi a Taiki con Hotaru en brazos porque le era tan fácil compartir con todos y no conmigo

Rubeus me entrego a su hija tome su mano temblorosamente y ambos nos giramos ante el sacerdote

El amor es sufrido y bondadoso. El amor no es celoso, no se vanagloria, no se hincha, no se porta indecentemente, no busca sus propios intereses, no se siente provocado. No lleva cuenta del daño. No se regocija por la injusticia, sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todas las cosas las soporta, todas las cree, todas las espera, todas las aguanta. El amor nunca falla.

Mientras el sacerdote decía la ceremonia, mi cabeza batallaba ante las ultimas palabras de Seiya el pequeño regaño de Taiki y la actitud de Yaten Mina y Rey, era muy poca la atención que le estaba prestando al párroco, mis ojos vagaban entre Selene Y Hotaru ambas con Tai, ¿y si Sere y yo teníamos esa oportunidad que yo tanto le había pedido? Seiya la había dejado y yo estaba aquí casándome con una mujer que apreciaba en el alma mas no amaba, hacia cuanto no intimábamos ella y yo, no me apetecía tocarla si seguía con esto iba a volver mi vida un infierno y la suya también

_Se hombre por primera vez…._

_Uno no se cae dos veces con la misma piedra_

_Eres un maldito egoísta que solo piensa en ti_

_Cada acción tiene su reacción _

-Acepto- escuche la voz de Esme y eso me saco de mis cavilaciones

-Darién –dijo el párroco- Aceptas a Esmeralda Moon como tu esposa para amarla-Dios amarla yo no la amaba-Respetarla-había hecho el amor con Serena le había pedido que me diera una oportunidad-y adorarla hasta que la muerte los separe

Silencio parecía que nadie respiraba, nadie se movia y mi cabeza era un completo caos, si Seiya había liberado a Serena porque según el me amaba ¿Por qué rayos no estaba aquí?

_Es obstinada y sobretodo esta herida, ella no vendrá Darién, al menos no por su cuenta_-

-Hijo-escuche al sacerdote

-Darién –Esmeralda me llamo suavemente –solo tienes que decir yo acepto

-Yo..-mire a mis padres-Yo…-mis hijas-Yo… mis hermanos-Yo…-suspire y baje la cabeza rendido-Yo, lo siento-dije-No...No puedo Esme-le susurre bajito

-Dar, tu no puedes

-Perdóname-dije antes de girarme y encontrarme con los ojos azules que tanto amaba ¡ella había venido por mi!, al verme ella salió del jardín-acelere el paso para salir del camino de flores que habían creado como decoración

-¡Darién!-grito Esmeralda-ella te dejo, te abandono, oculto a tus hijas-cada palabra era un paso mas cerca de mi-fui yo la que estuve allí para levantarte una y otra vez mientras ella estaba con el, No puedes hacerme daño, ¡No lo merezco!

-Tienes razón Esme- su rostro se calmo y me miro con anhelo-Yo no puedo hacerte daño, por eso no voy a casarme contigo

-Darién-susurro-esto es por

-No..-la corte-Esme te amo -le dije- pero no como a ella, no puedo cometer el mismo error dos veces, si nos casamos ahora seremos infelices tu, yo, mis hijas, ella son muchas personas implicadas en esto, Tu y yo no funcionaríamos como pareja

-Pero yo te amo-dijo ella mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos

-Y yo la amo a ella, Esme ella seria tu sombra, muchas veces soñé que ella vendría, algunos días pensé que ella era la que estaba en mi cama y cuando despertaba eras tu, quieres vivir con eso por el resto de nuestras vidas, Tu mereces alguien que te ame a TI a Esmeralda Moon, la mujer buena y dedicada que eres y yo-suspire-yo necesito ser hombre por primera vez en la vida e ir tras ella , Perdóname por haber esperado hasta hoy soy algo lento y

-Vete ya-dijo con voz dura-te traicionara y yo estaré aquí esperando no importa el tiempo que pase

-No-negué con la cabeza-No me esperes no lo hagas, viaja has tu vida Esme, yo intentare recomponer la mía-deje un beso en su frente y sin mas salí de allí. ¡Joder! había perdido demasiado tiempo no encontraba a Serena por ningún lado, saque el Ferrari del garaje y fui al único lugar donde ella debía estar.. su casa

.

.

.

.

Para mi desagracia no estaba allí, salí de la casa y me metí en el auto ¿Dónde demonios podría estar? me pegue varias veces con el volante del coche y de pronto no se si fue mi madre o mi padrino pero joder de pronto lo tenia todo claro y ya sabia donde estaba, puse el coche en marcha y cuando llegue al panteón corri buscando el lugar exacto, allí agachada en su tumba estaba ella cambiando las flores de la lapida.

Me acerque lentamente quería escuchar todo y que ella no me viera

Hola papa-dijo con voz queda-se que no he venido últimamente he de decirte que estaba muy enojada contigo que clausula tan genial no?-sonrió sin ganas-Un año para no perder el poder sobre la fundación .. Si como no-su voz fue sarcástica-sabias que bajo ningún motivo le dejaría el poder absoluto de Selene a el y no porque dude de sus capacidades, si no por mera venganza. Que cosa tan estúpida…-suspiro-sabes pa, ganaste no pude mantener mi promesa, me voy le dejare todo a el, la casa la mansión las empresas nada de eso importa y tu los sabes, siempre he sido una chica con poco y lo único que me importa son Selene y Hotaru, yo solo espero que ellas no me odien por separarlas de Seiya, volverá a Francia pero de allí se ira a la casa de Inglaterra, se que esos no son tus planes.. Tu hija no hace las cosas como piensas, esta vez me iré sin odios por mi y mis hijos imagino que ya sabes que estoy embarazada y que debiste armar toda una fiesta en el cielo al enterarte que el padre es Darién y no de Seiya como yo pensaba

Ella había dicho que su bebe era mi hijo..-¿es mío?-trate de callarme pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo las palabras habían salido de mi boca, ella se giro aterrada de verme allí

-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No haz respondido mi pregunta-le dije caminando dos pasos hasta a ella

-Seiya me… Seiya me confeso que el no puede tener hijos así que por descarte supongo que es tuyo

-Pero tu dijiste..

-Mentí-se encogió de hombros colocando el ultimo clavel en la tumba y luego se levanto del suelo-Hice lo que tenia que hacer, ahora responde tu lo que te he preguntado-me miro fijamente a los ojos

-Vine por ti-conteste-Seiya fue a casa y

-Por eso no te casaste con Esmeralda-continuo ella-para cuando aplazaron el feliz enlace-sarcasmo

-Cancelamos la boda, yo no puedo casarme-le dije bajando la mirada

-Quisiera decir lo siento pero no puedo, me alegra que mis hijas no tengan nada que ver con Esmeralda Moon-hizo ademan de irse pero la tome por un brazo

-Suéltame Darién-dijo fríamente

-Maldición serena estoy cansado, vine por ti estoy aquí y estas con esa actitud de me importa un cuerno lo que hagas que joder !que demonios quieres de mi!-grite

-Te quiero lejos

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes, están las niñas y ese bebe

-Este bebe no debe importarte

-!Es mi hijo maldita sea!

-Y podrás verlo como con las niñas que este embarazada no cambia las cosas entre nosotros

-¿Me amas?-pregunte

-Que importa Darién, yo no quiero estar contigo

-Ohh mujer yo no quería hacer esto pero tu me obligas-si mas la lance en mi hombro y la saque del lugar mientras ella daba puños a mi espalda, la sentí quedarse quieta su cuerpo se sintió como peso muerto, apresure los pasos hasta llegar al coche afortunadamente el cementerio estaba prácticamente vacio, la deje en el coche y le coloque el cinturón de seguridad asegurándome que solo era un desmayo.

Conduje a una velocidad muy alta por las avenidas hasta llegar a mi departamento

Cuando entre con ellas en brazo Ian el portero me miro mal, le di una mirada envenenada y le pedí que me ayudase a abrir la puerta del departamento, tan pronto estuve dentro la acomode en el sofá y fui a la habitación por mi maletín de primeros auxilios, tome un poco de alcohol en un algodón y se lo pase cerca a la nariz si no despertaba con eso tendría que llevarla al hospital. Afortunadamente su nariz empezó a hacer mohines graciosos y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí?-grito

-Te desmayaste y te traje para que hablemos por una vez y por todas como dos personas adultas Serena

-Me voy a casa-la deje levantarse del sofá y caminar hasta la puerta cuando giro la perilla, le enseñe las llaves con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en mi rostro

-He dicho vamos a hablar y no te iras de aquí hasta que no lo hagamos

-Sabes que se preguntaran por mi verdad genio-soltó, alabada sean las hormonas

-Mmmm, Seiya se ira de viaje y le mande un texto a Luna para decirle que estabas conmigo y que ella podía quedarse con las niñas en casa de mis padres

-No seas estúpido Darién, no puedes retenerme aquí

-Quieres apostar

-Solo quiero irme, no tiene caso tu y yo nunca hablaremos como personas civilizadas, me engañaste y hui eso es todo-dijo desplomándose en el sofá-no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo

-Serena-me levante del sofá y me senté en cuclillas frente a ella mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías, ella se removió inquieta-¿Me amas?-volví a preguntar

-Te dije que eso no importa-retiro sus manos de las mías

-A mi me importa Serena, no lo estas preguntando pero yo si te amo

-Tanto que te ibas a casar con Esmeralda

-No me diste opción

-De todas las estupideces que has hecho y dicho esa es la peor de todas Darién-dijo apartándome un lado y alejándose del sofá, mas cerca a la ventana

-Tu estabas casada con Seiya, te estabas portando como una verdadera,...

-Perra-termino ella por mi

-No iba decir eso-camine hasta donde ella

-Quédate allí por favor-su voz se quebró, ella estaba cediendo-te ame, con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, no era tonta Darién nunca lo he sido sabia que tu no me amabas, pero yo si e ingenuamente pensé que mi amor soportaría todo, fuiste mi primer amor-tan pronto una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla ella se giro mirando el cielo que de un momento a otro se había nublado y estaba demasiado oscuro para ser las cinco de la tarde, por un momento hubo un silencio sepulcral, iba a moverme hasta donde ella estaba pero ella volvió a hablar-tienes idea como me sentí en nuestra noche de bodas-trague grueso al recordar ese día o mejor dicho esa mañana -me sentía sucia Darién, basura y por eso hui al día siguiente, bastante culpable me sentía yo para tener que mirar tu culpa, pero después las cosas cambiaron o eso creí en ese momento-sonrió irónicamente y luego se quedo callada

-Sere-dije con un nudo en la garganta

-No Darién querías hablar pues eso voy a hacer, yo pensé que todo cambiaria pero los primeros meses en Aruba fueron peor que esa maldita noche, nunca estabas conmigo, siempre estaba sola porque tu doblabas turnos sin necesidad y cuando llegabas a casa casi ni me hablabas, podía ver en tu rostro lo arrepentido que estabas de casarte y me culpe aun mas porque yo aun sabiendo porque lo habías hecho había aceptado, yo estaba ahí Darién

la mire sin entender

-Yo había salido al jardín buscándote y vi y escuche lo mismo que tu, cuando esmeralda le decía a Diamante que estaba embarazada y el estaba mas ocupado en desvestirla que escucharla, los meses siguientes fueron mejores pero cuando Andrew te llamo para decirte que Esme se casaba con Diamante, te vi y te escuche llorar de rabia de tristeza y estuve allí en silencio, cuando al día siguiente me dijiste que querías dejar todo atrás lo tome como un nuevo comienzo y así creí que era hasta que te vi con ella en tu consultorio

-Yo no quería

-Que si te amo Darién..-volvió a esto a tu ego SI TE AMO, pero sabes que me ha dado tu amor, o mejor dicho sabes que he recibido a cambio de amarte-se giro mirándome con sus ojos anegados en lagrimas- Daño, Sufrimiento, Rencor, Deseos de venganza, Odio... Eso es lo que yo he ganado por amarte y ya no mas, no me harás mas daño Darién Chiba tengo tres personas que cuidar y gracias a ti estoy nuevamente sola, así que déjame salir de aquí porque en esta historia no hay un tu y yo. Ni un felices para siempre

-No-dije fuerte, ella ya había hablado y ahora era mi turno-Se que fui un imbécil, estaba demasiado dolido y en ese tiempo amaba a Esmeralda, yo también he sufrido Serena, darme cuenta que te amaba fue lo mas duro que he hecho en mi vida, lo más difícil que haya tenido que soportar, tu también me has hecho daño huiste con mis hijas y me he perdido seis años, Serena Seis años de risas, me perdí su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos y Yo gaste miles de dólares buscándote y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de remediar lo idiota que fui simplemente no puedes decir que no tenemos un final feliz porque tu me amas lo acabas de decir y yo estoy tan malditamente enamorado de ti que ...-me quede callado mientras pasaba las manos por mis cabellos-ahora un nuevo bebe viene en camino y yo..

-Es por eso que me fui Darién ¿que no entiendes?, no quiero que este bebe nos cree ilusiones, ni que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo porque el viene en camino, estamos muy jodidos ambos, tenemos demasiado rencor en medio como para pensar si quiera en intentarlo

-Quiero una familia, Quiero a mi familia Serena, eso es lo que tu no entiendes-tu, el bebe, Selene Hotaru

-Ella te odia...

-Nadie odia a los seis años-cite a Seiya-no soy su persona favorita en el mundo, pero se que podre ganármela poco a poco y para eso te necesito, se que quizás no me crees iba a casarme pero pensando que cometía un error incluso antes de verte ya le había dicho a Esme que no podía-la tome en brazos y la gire quedando nuestros pechos muy juntos-se que no he sido bueno, he sido un maldito burro contigo, pero déjame permitirme remediar todo lo malo que he hecho contigo

-No-dijo asustada-Por favor si en verdad me amas respeta mi decisión-su llanto se volvió mas agudo y no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas, mientras ella se apoyaba en mi pecho y sollozaba mas fuerte-no me hagas mas daño, aléjate-hipo-por favor aléjate de mi-Dios ella tenia miedo, me amaba pero le aterrorizaba que yo le hiciera daño-Si te abro mi corazón y me dañas una vez mas, no se que será de mi y mis hijos me necesitan por favor..

-NO, yo también te necesito Serena, ambos nos necesitamos y no te voy a dejar ir solo porque temes, ¡eso es injusto!

-No, no es injusto trato de defenderme de ti-se separo completamente de mi -No quiero sufrir mas-estoy cansada Darién, ¡cansada!

-Por favor-susurre

-No hay oportunidades para nosotros

-¡Por tu maldito miedo!-dije volviéndola a acercar a mi

-¡Por lo que sea!

-Por ti, por mi por las niñas, por este bebe, Perdóname -me arrodille frente a ella-he sido un estúpido contigo y lo siento, siento haberte lastimado tanto y te juro que si me das una nueva oportunidad, no habrá día en que no te haga malditamente feliz, pero por favor-perdóname

-Esta bien-dijo resignada -este resentimiento no me hace bien ni a mi ni a las niñas mucho menos a este bebe-toco su vientre suavemente-ni siquiera lo creo -nuevamente voy a darte un hijo y no estoy 100 % consiente de ello

-Te amo-dije levantándome del suelo-Yo

-Shtt-ella -poso dos dedos en mi boca-eso no significa que estemos juntos, te amo pero no puedo darte esa oportunidad ahora

-Serena

-Por favor, dame las llaves quiero ir por mis hijas e irme a casa -dijo suavemente saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y se las entregue, ellas las tomo y paso por mi lado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

La iba a dejar ir... Sin demostrarle lo que era capaz por ella, dejaría a mi familia a mis hijos, porque ella tenía miedo... la respuesta llego rápidamente ¡no!

Camine con paso decidido hasta llegar a la puerta la tome por un brazo y la hice girar cuando estuvo frente a mi deje que mi cuerpo le demostrara lo que las palabras ya no podían hacer... Estrelle mis labios contra los de ella en un beso profundo en donde le hacia promesas, le demostraba lo que la amaba y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mi familia

Al principio ella lucho sus manos golpearon un poco mi pecho pero la tenia tan apretada a mi que fueron golpes inofensivos, la apreté mas contra mi mientras mis labios delineaban los suyos fresa... su olor el que tanto había extrañado inundo mi ser, pase mis manos por su espalada y mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar a su cavidad bucal

Serena se rindió con un débil gemido, sus manos se sujetaron a la parte baja de mi cuello, mientras dejaba que mi lengua se uniera con la de ella en una batalla que yo quería perder, deje que ella tomara el control del beso, mis manos se situaron en su redondo trasero y cuando necesite aire baje mis labios por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, un nuevo gemido con un susurro de mi nombre se escucho por el departamento

-Darién...

-Una oportunidad-dije dando pequeños besos en su clavicula-por ti, por mi, por los niños-chupe un poco su piel

-Darién...

-Que quieres princesa-cuando la nombre así su cuerpo tembló por completo, ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-A ti..

-Ya me tienes, yo seré tuyo de ahora en adelante, tu hombre, tú esclavo-cada palabra era un paso hacia la habitación de huéspedes, no la iba a llevar a la habitación que había compartido con Esmeralda este ultimo año-seré tu sombra Serenity Tsukino, tu sol, lo que quieras solo una -un beso, un paso una palabra

-¡Dios!-chillo cuando baje mi cara hasta morder un pezón por encima de la tela

-Dime que si..

-No

-Por favor-volví a sus labios y la bese de manera apasionada -solo es un si, no te arrepentirás esta vez, por favor-mi mano subía y bajaba por sus costados

-Hazme…Hazme el amor-susurro entre jadeos, ella no tenia que repetirlo dos veces, poco a poco mis manos fueron tocando cada parte de piel que su franelilla dejaba al descubierto, hasta despojarla de esa incomoda prenda, me encontré con un bello sostén de color azul turquesa, luego desabroche su pantalón hasta dejarlo caer, no quise mirar sus bragas ya que seguramente serian del mismo color que el sostén

-Eres tan hermosa-dije besando su cuello mientras caminaba hasta la cama, la tome del trasero subiéndola mas a mi altura para encontrarme con sus apetitosos labios, la sostuve con una mano mientras quitaba las bailarina de sus pies y luego la deje en la cama-Te amo-ella llevo sus manos nuevamente a la parte baja de mi cuello demandando un beso urgente, baje mis labios por su cuello en medio de sus pechos hasta descansar mi cabeza en su vientre y dar pequeños besos alrededor de su ombligo

-Darién –gimió quedito, haciendo que volviese a subir por el mismo camino hasta llegar nuevamente a su boca, esta vez quería tomarme mi tiempo, no como las veces anteriores, no como la última vez. Mis manos se encargaron de recorrer el camino que anteriormente habían hecho mis labios, hasta llegar a sus bragas e introducirla dentro de ellas, Serena abrió las piernas en una invitación silenciosa mientras sus manos abrían los botones de mi camiseta blanca y besaba mis labios como si no hubiese mañana, deje que mis dedos hicieran un recorrido suave por sus mojados pliegues

-Ahh-su gemido mando una punzada directamente a mi entrepierna, no supe en que momento me había quitado la camisa, su mano tanteo mi miembro mientras uno de mis dedos entraba en ella

Trague grueso no se si por el calor que su cuerpo trasmitía o por que su pequeña mano se había hecho espacio entre mi miembro y mi bóxer, bombee fuertemente en su centro curvando mis dedos hasta encontrar su punto G y poderlo estimular, ella por su parte subía y bajaba su mano en mi base y con la yema de sus pedos acariciaba mi glande..Me iba a correr como un chiquillo calenturiento si ella seguía así, tome su mano delicadamente deteniéndola

Sus ojos que hasta ese momento habían estado cerrados se abrieron para mirarme fijamente, mi frente perlada en sudor mi respiración casi tan rápida como la de ella,- ¡Dios! Si sigues haciendo eso voy a llegar antes que tu-susurre aun entre los besos, mientras seguía bombeándola con mis dedos-Siente, tu siente-le dije volviéndola a besar, no tuve que esperar mucho su cuerpo se contrajo violentamente debajo del mío, arqueo su espalda y separo su cabeza de mis labios diciendo mi nombre en un largo y sonoro gemido.

Solo verla me puso en aprietos, tenia un leve rubor en su rostro y su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor, empuñe mi mano en las bragas de encajes dándole un fuerte tirón hasta hacerlas retazos, solté la mano con la que ella me agarraba y baje mis labios hasta capturar uno de sus pechos, sentí su centro contraerse nuevamente mientras yo mamaba de su pecho como un pequeño niño, me levante de la cama para darme cuenta que había eyaculado sobre el bóxer, fue algo que no sentí y que nunca me había sucedido, pero solo verla retorcerse de placer y gemir de gusto era suficiente para este hombre de mas de dos meses en abstinencia

Me quite toda la ropa mientras Serena desabrochaba sus sostén, a pesar del incidente aun seguía erecto y adolorido, masajee mi miembro un poco y luego me senté de rodillas en la cama subí sobre ella hasta que mi cuerpo cubrió el suyo, volví a besarla a pesar de que sus labios se veían hinchados respondió con el mismo ímpetu, tome sus piernas dejándolas en mis brazos y entre en ella de una sola estocada.

¡Mierda!-gemí al recordar lo estrecho y caliente que era su centro, acomode sus piernas en mi cintura para descansar los brazos a lado y lado de su cabeza.

Ella hizo el primer movimiento y yo pensaba que si estaba avergonzado por el bóxer lo estaría aun mas si me corro con ese pequeño rose

Me retire un poco para embestirla y fue su turno de maldecir, yo quería ser suave, pero Serena me lo estaba dejando extremadamente difícil, cuando contrajo sus músculos vaginales me volví creyente de todas las religiones del mundo con tal de no correrme, pero estaba apunto, metí mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y acaricie su clítoris presionando lo necesario para hacerla morder mi hombro mientras se venia, No pude mas y maldije un par de veces mas antes de derramarme dentro de ella.

-Te amo-susurre aun sobre ella, con mi cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello-Por favor-volví a suplicar-juro que no voy a lastimarte esta vez-solo déjame demostrarte que en serio te amo y que dedicare mis días a hacerte olvidar todo lo que nos separo-levante el rostro para ver los de ella

-No me lastimes Darién, por favor no lo hagas-metí mis manos por su espalda y la atraje aun mas a mi

-Eso es un si-dije en voz baja

-Eso es un lo voy a intentar-dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz-pero es un todo o nada, si me lastimas me iré y nunca volverás a saber de nosotros

La bese y lentamente Salí de su cuerpo ambos emitimos un pequeño quejido cuando nos separamos, la atraje a mi pecho y acaricie su espalda desnuda.

Estábamos rodeados de un silencio tranquilo-¿Qué paso en el cementerio?-me dijo de un momento a otro, yo había llegado a pensar que estaba dormida

-Te desmayaste-le respondí besando el tope de su cabeza, en ese momento su estomago gruño-¿tienes hambre?-ella alzo su rostro y asintió

-La verdad no he comido nada desde esta mañana –mire el reloj en mi muñeca faltaban quince minutos para las nueve

-Serena-dije a modo de reproche

-Sabes que ya nadie me llama así verdad-dijo acurrucándose mas a mi

-Yo te voy a llamar así-bese su frente mientras ella paso su mano por mi abdomen

-Te has cuidado bien estos años-dijo de repente

-Tu no estas nada mal- mi mirada vago por su cuerpo desnudo hasta que su vientre volvió a gruñir

-Creo que tendré que alimentarte –dije levantándome de la cama

-porque mejor no pides una pizza-su mano acaricio mis pezones

-Deja de hacer eso o vas a tener que atender un problema en la parte sur de mi cuerpo-sonreí, me sentía en paz feliz y deseaba que este momento no acabara nunca, tantee el suelo con mi mano libre hasta alcanzar el celular, tenia varias llamadas perdidas y unos mensajes de Esme que preferí no leer, marque a Salvatore y pedí una pizza hawaiana

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de nosotros, mi mano vagaba distraídamente entre su trasero y su espalda, deje que mi nariz aspirara el delicioso aroma a fresas que Serena desprendía, ella había dejado de mover su mano así que supuse que el sueño la había vencido, tenia sed así que la acomode en la cama y camine hasta la habitación conjunta para tomar unos bóxer nuevos, Salí de la habitación y cuan fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Esmeralda en la sala

-¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?-hable bajito había dejado al puerta abierta y Serena estaba dormida

-Mucho, lo suficiente como para saber que lograste meterla en nuestra cama

-No fue en nuestra cama, utilizamos la habitación de huéspedes

-Porque me hiciste esto

-Yo no quería hacerlo Esmeralda, sabes que intente amarte nuevamente pero fue imposible-te quiero mucho, pero no te amo, tu sabes perfectamente que ella es mi dueña, tu estuviste allí

-Y porque estuve allí te digo que este es un error Darién

Negué

-No Esme, por primera vez en mi vida estoy haciendo lo correcto, te quise y seras alguien muy importante en mi vida, pero ella es mi todo, ahora te agradezco que te vayas, esta dormida pero puede despertar en cualquier momento y no se como pueda tomarse que tu estés aquí y yo en bóxer

-He visto mucho más que eso y lo sabes

-No lo niego, solo que ahora es… Diferente-suspire-yo enviare las tus cosas a casa de tus padres o puedes venir por ellas mañana mientras estoy en el hospital, ahora por favor vete, me ha costado mucho convencerla que en verdad la amo, no quiero que nada dañe lo que recién estamos empezando

-Me iré, pero estaré cerca por si me necesitas

Volví a negar -si esto no funciona, no iré a buscarte, tu mereces ser feliz con alguien que te ame verdaderamente –me acerque a ella y le deje un beso en la frente-No quiero ser descortés pero en verdad agradecería que te fueras-ella asintió y empezó a caminar a la salida en ese momento sucedieron dos cosas

El timbre sono…

Y Serena me llamo

Apresure a Esmeralda a salir y abrí la puerta para recibir la pizza, había cerrado la puerta ya que Salvatore sabia que yo pagaba la comida a final de mes, cuando Serena salió de la habitación con mi camisa blanca

-¿Quién era?-pregunto con voz soñolienta, señale la pizza

-Creí escuchar que conversabas con alguien-me debatí entre contarle y mentirle, no quería empezar mintiendo-deje la pizza en la isla de la cocina y la atraje a mi

-Quiero empezar bien, te diré la verdad pero por favor no saques conjeturas –ella asintió –Esmeralda estuvo aquí, al parecer vino por sus cosas no esperaba que yo estuviese en el departamento

-La escuche –dijo- y a ti también, no estaba dormida cuando dejaste la habitación, gracias por no ocultármelo-di un pequeño beso en su frente

-Vamos a comer –le dije

Comimos en silencio bueno Serena comió en silencio yo solo me comí una porción, cuando termino se lamio los dedos y yo no pude dejar de imaginarla lamiendo otra cosa una vez ya lo había hecho, mi erección fue demasiado notoria

-Que no te cansas-dijo mirando mi erección-cuando estuvimos juntos aquella vez pensé que era por la juventud pero tienes treinta

-Mmm No puedo evitarlo, eres demasiado provocadora y definitivamente quiero verte con mis camisas puestas pensé que eso era fetichismo pero al diablo te vez condenadamente sensual en ella-sonrió –además desde el secuestro me encuentro en abstinencia –dije acercándome peligrosamente. Serena se tenso ante esto ultimo

-Yo…-silencio-esto es una locura-dijo levantándose de la silla-nosotros no podemos

La calle con un beso-me diste una oportunidad Serena, no puedes echarte para atrás

-Tu no entiendes-dijo soltándose de mi abrazo

-Si me explicaras quizás yo…

-Yo estuve con Seiya-dijo en voz baja y mirando al suelo-Diablos una cosa era suponerlo y otra muy diferente saberlo que la propia fuente, por un momento no supe que hacer me quede ahí como estatua –lo sabia –dijo ella mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación-me quede pensando en las cosas

_Lo que no fue en tu año, que no te haga daño-_me susurre un viejo refrán de mi padre, cuando quise llegar a la habitación Serena estaba terminando de abrocharse el pantalón

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunte como tonto, Ella solo negó con la cabeza –Escucha- le dije -no es fácil para mi que digas eso amándote como lo hago, pero no estábamos juntos no tengo nada que reclamar o decirte, yo –baje la cabeza-yo estuve con Esmeralda muchas veces-solte de golpe –así que estamos en igualdad

-Pero tu dijiste que estabas en abstinencia desde el secuestro

-Y lo estaba

-Yo lo hice con Seiya después del rescate-joder dolía como mil llagas

-Por eso asumiste que el bebe era de el- me acerque a ella y tome su barbilla entre mis dedos

Ella asintió

-Fue la ultima vez que te toco-pregunte deseando un si-negó, respire tranquilamente –Era tu esposo, así que supongo que era normal, lo que no fue en tu año, que no te haga daño, dice mi padre-sonreí –pero ahora estoy en mi año y quiero borrar todo recuerdo de otras manos sobre tu cuerpo-desbroche tu pantalón dejándolo caer hasta el piso-¿así que me ayudas? -Ella sonrió, mientras buscaba mis labios al final parece que si había un felices para siempre para nosotros, porque por mi lado ella no se libraría nunca de mi..

Habíamos caído en una telaraña de amores, mentiras y engaños, en donde el destino conspiro en nuestra contra quizás por la idiotez de nuestros padres en querer jugar a ser dios, sabia perfectamente que no era fácil, íbamos a tener muchas dificultades, nos faltaba confianza y aun teníamos resentimientos por el pasado y ella estaba a la defensiva por nuestro futuro ahora no éramos solo ella y yo como hacia siete años atrás, ahora era ella mis hijas y este nuevo bebe, yo sabia que con el tiempo y el amor podríamos vencer los obstáculos que estuviesen frente a nosotros, empezando por el primero…Hotaru..

**Fin…**

**.**

**.**

-nuevamente sin comentarios… Había dicho que ayer pero chicas ese lemmon demoro en salir y cuando lo estaba terminando llego mi jefe y me toco parar son la 1:25 am son menos hojas que la vez anterior lo se pero no quise ponerle mas y dañarlo me parece perfecto tal cual como quedo, ahora se nos viene el epilogo espero tenerlo listo para el viernes, ojo no prometo nada

Quiero agradecer a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un rev, chicas eso me anima de verdad, a sus alertas y favoritos y sobre todo a su paciencia este fic fue difícil, no puedo creer que este es mi cuarto fic largo terminado que emoción! XD…un agradecimiento especial a Tanita Love pasense por mis rev y verán esta chica me psicoanalizo cada personaje, me divertía de lo lindo leyéndola, jjejejee también a mi madre del alma Sailor lady..si supieras cuanta falta me haz hecho.. hoy tendré inter al fin, también agradecer a mi bella Anahis es la que mas presionaba con las actu, prometo ponerme juiciosa con LMDMH y a Martita Jimenez y a

Por ultimo pásense por mis demás historias, La mujer de mi hermano, y el trato que unió nuestras vidas también por las adaptaciones Sueños de una mor del pasado y falsas apariencias yo las adapto para que tengan que leer, un beso y GRACIAAAAS por acompañarme en esta maravillosa aventura que fue Entre Amores y Mentiras.

Ary

Abril 17 de 2012


	22. Epilogo

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko T esta historia hace parte de mi muy loca cabeza!

.

.

**Epilogo**

**Darién pov**

No quería despertar, el sol pegaba directamente en mis ojos pero temía que si los abría todo desaparecería, sentí a Serena removerse un poco y luego sus labios estuvieron en mi barbilla, mis mejillas hasta depositar un dulce beso en mi boca.

-¡Levántate ya!-dijo en mi oído dando una ligera succión en mi lóbulo, Joder creo que me empalme con solo esa acción-Darién voy a irme, debo ir a ver a las niñas

_quédate un ratito mas deben ser las seis de la mañana -susurre somnoliento

-Para tu información, pasa de la una

-¡que!-dije abriendo mis ojos y sentándome en la cama, mi mirada vago hasta mi reloj de pulsera… Eran la una y veinticinco minutos-No pudimos haber dormido tanto tiempo ¿o si?

-Parece que si-dijo ella sonriendo, separe un mechón de su cabello y le di un suave beso-Buenos días –me dijo cuando nos separamos

-Quiero despertar así todos los días, por lo que me queda de vida-dije en un susurro

-deja la cursilería y levántate, debo irme –dijo golpeando mi pecho

-No quiero..

-Darién debo ir a ver a las niñas, podrías por favor soltarme

.!No!

-Darién Chiba-dijo seria

-Esta bien-la solte poco a poco la vi levantarse de la cama y caminar recojiendo sus prendas, cuando tomo sus bragas no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro

-Animal-bufo

-Te gusto, así que no puedes decir nada-un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro

-Estas me gustaban

-Te compro diez docenas-dije mirándola, ella recogió el bóxer del suelo, el negro que tenia puesto antes de…-No tomes ese-dije y pude sentir como ahora era yo el colorado

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo ella checando el bóxer

-Te conseguiré unos-dije saliendo de la cama sin importar mi desnudes fui a la alcoba siguiente y saque un par de bóxer nuevos, luego camine hasta la habitación y se los tendí

-gracias, ¿me ayudas?-señalo el broche de su sostén

-démonos una ducha-susurre en su oído

-Saldría de aquí mañana, Darién conozco a ms hijas ellas estarán preocupadas y no sabes como se ponen- aunque trate no pude evitar el gesto de tristeza que surco mi rostro-Lo siento –dijo ella mirándome

-No pasa nada-le dije y sonreí pero fue una mueca, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su cabeza se recostó en mi pecho

-Vas a conocerlas mejor que nadie, yo te ayudare-susurro

-Lo se –bese el tope de su cabeza y luego sus labios-cámbiate antes que decida mantenerte secuestrada otro día-mientras ella se colocaba sus jeans yo me coloque los bóxer- ¿te quedas a comer algo?-pregunte esperanzado

-No como nada por las mañanas solo zumo-dijo sonriendo-tu sabes las nauseas y todo eso

-Es la una de la tarde, anda di que si luego yo te llevare a ver a las niñas

-Entonces me duchare mientras preparas algo

-No que no querías ducharte

-Calla-dijo y sin mas se metió en el baño

Me fui a la cocina a preparar algo decente de comer a excepción de que yo NO COCINABA-lo hacia mama, Serena o Esmeralda y cuando ninguna de ellas estaba Salvatore salvaba el día ¡mierda!, sabia que ella no demoraría tanto como para pedir algo de comer así que hice lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió

Estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando ella llego secándose el cabello con una toalla

-¿cereales?-la mire ofendido-¿a las 2 de la tarde?

-Tienen fruta picada-dije

-¿Por dios aun no cocinas? ¿Como te haz alimentado todos estos años?

-Setsuna y Esm…. Lo siento-baje la cabeza

-Tranquilo, solo es difícil

-Lo se-tome su mano sobre la isleta, y ambos empezamos a comer la fruta y los cereales, mientras ella lavaba los platos yo me metí al baño a darme una ducha rápida, me coloque unos vaqueros y un suéter azul junto con unos tenis, salí de la habitación y en la sala estaba Serena mirando una foto mia y de Esmeralda

-¿fuiste feliz?-me pregunto tomando la foto

-No completamente-dije sinceramente-primero me preguntaba donde estabas y hace un año cuando llego tu acta de defunción, simplemente estaba resignándome –camine hasta donde ella y la tome de la cintura, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho

-Me case con Seiya hace un año cuando salió esa dichosa acta-dijo entre susurros

-He estado pensando en vender este departamento, me recuerda muchas cosas que quiero empezar a olvidar, además debemos comprar una casa grande donde podamos estar cómodos, ahora que vamos a vivir juntos

Ella se separo de mi cuerpo rápidamente

-No vamos a vivir juntos-dijo tajante

-Serena

-No Darién

-Pero ¿porque?

-No puedo simplemente irme a vivir contigo y ya-la mire enojado-No somos tu y yo ahora, son las niñas, entiende

-No entiendo, yo soy su padre tu eres su madre somos una familia

-¡Ellas no te conocen! –grito

-¡si tu no hubieses desaparecido todo fuera diferente! –grite de vuelta

-¡tu sabes porque lo hice!

-Eso no era una excusa-bufe, en que momento habíamos empezado a gritar

-Me voy-dijo caminando hasta la puerta

Presione el puente de mi nariz intentando calmarme-Espera-la tome por el brazo

-Suéltame-dijo entre dientes

-Princesa, lo siento-dije en voz baja-yo no quise…

-Tu nunca quieres..

-Hemos estado separados seis años-la pegue a mi pecho

-Son niñas Darién, niñas hay cosas que no entienden y en estos últimos meses se han enterado de una cosa tras otra, primero su abuelo se muere y tienen que dejar su escuela y su amigos para cambiarse de continente, segundo aparecen unos abuelos que ella no conocen y aparte hay tios, luego se enteran que Seiya no es su papa y que tienen otro, ahora Seiya se fue y tu no puedes llegar y remplazarlo –sollozo-Selene siempre ha sido más dócil, pero Hotaru es distinta con ella las cosas son a su tiempo-no podemos simplemente llegar y decir vamos a vivir todos juntos como una familia cuando nunca lo hemos sido-levante su cara y limpie sus lagrimas, luego le di un suave beso

-Haremos las cosas como tu digas-dije pegando mi frente con la suya-en el tiempo de Hotaru-suspire-Te amo, a ti y a las niñas y a este bebito-toque su vientre-¿tienes cuatro meses verdad?-ella asintió-¿sabes que será?

-No, en la ultima ecografía no se dejo ver

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

-Un niño, con tus ojos ¿y tu?

-Lo que sea, con tal que se parezca a ti

-Hotaru y Selene se parecen a mi

-Negué-Selene se parece a tu madre y Hotaru a la mía, por cierto gracias por el nombre

-De nada

-quiero mostrarte algo antes de que te vayas-le dije con voz suave camine hasta el estudio y tome mi laptop, me senté en el sofá y abri la carpeta "ellas"

La sorpresa surco su rostro-son…Son las fotos que mandaba a papa-dijo con una mano en la boca

-Yo recibía un correo mensual con estas fotos nunca supe quien lo enviaba y tenia la esperanza que fueras tu, pero ya veo que fue el viejo –dije pasando las fotografías, la abrace fuertemente y luego salimos del departamento cuando llegamos a casa de mi padrino ella fue a su habitación mientras Luna le sonreía, yo me quede un rato con Selene y Hotaru trate de hablar con esta ultima pero como siempre recibí indiferencia.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Seiya se había ido, no había sabido nada de Esmeralda y por Serena sabia que Seiya hablaba con las niñas todas las tardes por Skype, cuando el se fue yo pensaba que poco a poco podría a avanzar con Hotaru, pero ella simplemente no me quería y eso dolía como el infierno, Serena había intentado hablar con ella y la niña había actuado mal, paso una semana sin hablarle ni a ella ni a Selene según ella eran unas traidoras así que deje a Selene y a Serena al margen. Serena la hacia estar ahí y cenar con nosotros cada vez que yo iba, yo trataba de no demostrar mucho amor ante ella hacia su madre, mi pequeña rubia estaba mas social que nunca la había llevado al hospital porque en la escuela les habían puesto una tarea acerca del trabajo de papa, la respuesta de Hotaru fue: Mi papa esta Francia…

No había podido irme a vivir con Serena aunque si tuvimos una conversación con las niñas, una que a ella no le gusto tanto, cuando le dijimos que yo quería vivir con ellas Hotaru se negó tajantemente diciendo que si yo vivía en casa ella se iría a Francia con su papa, me tenia como dicen vulgarmente cogido de los huevos

Aveces me cansaba su actitud altanera y maleducada, pero solo era así conmigo, quizás ella había sentido mi abandono me llenaba de celos y envidia cada vez que la veía con Yaten o Taiki, porque conmigo se le hacia tan difícil hablar y jugar prefería pegarse a sus juegos de video antes de hacer cualquier actividad en la que yo estaba involucrado, amaba a mis hijas pero estaba cansándome de su actitud y más de una vez quise darle de nalgadas por su manera de ser, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Con Serena iba todo bien, no habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor, pero cuando ella acostaba a las niñas nos quedábamos en el estudio y entre arrumacos y besos trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido

Hoy Selene había amanecido enferma, tenia fiebre y tos así que no fue a la escuela, estaba en el hospital acomodando unas historias clínicas ya que no tenia pacientes cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Hola princesa-dije cuando vi quien era en la pantalla

-Hola Darién-dijo ella-necesito pedirte un favor

-¿Le subió la fiebre a Sel?-pregunte preocupado

-No esta bien y ya no esta vomitando, no quiero despegarme de ella me preguntaba si podrías ir por Hotaru a la escuela

-Por Hotaru-dije pensativo-bebe, ella me detesta es capaz de hacer el camino a casa caminando solo por no querer estar conmigo en el auto, le pediré el favor a papa o a Taiki

-Yo pienso que deberías hacerlo tu, quizás necesitan un momento a solas, llévala a Mcdonals a comer algo y trata de hablar con ella

-¿estas segura? -pregunte temeroso

-Te he dicho que eres un cobarde-dijo entre risas

-Y yo que te amo-dije riendo con ella

-Hoy no

-Que mal…Te amo..

-Y yo a ti tontito, ahora tienes treinta minutos para ir por Hotaru, se puntual ya que se enoja si llegas tarde y esa no es la idea verdad-asentí aunque ella no pudiera verme-la cita con el doctor Herber es mañana a la 1:25 pm ¿vas a ir?

-Por supuesto-dije Serena contaba con siete meses de embarazo y esta era la tercera ecografía que se haría estando conmigo, quizás con un poco de suerte podríamos ver el sexo del bebe-te dejo amor, voy saliendo por Hotaru, pide a Dios que lleguemos a salvo a casa

-Extremista, es una niña-dijo riendo

-Si, si lo se te amo Serena

-Te amo Darién –colgué

Llegue al colegio de Hotaru con cinco minutos de sobra, cuando la vi salir , salí del auto y camine hacia ella

-¿Dónde esta mama?-pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

-Selene sigue enferma así que te llevare a casa

-No quiero

-No seas niña Hotaru y súbete al auto-dije lo más tranquilamente que pude

-Prefiero caminar-les había dicho que quería darle unas nalgadas

-No, no caminaras, te subirás al auto pasaremos por un Mcdonals comeremos algo y te llevare a casa

-¡NO QUIERO!-grito, varias madres voltearon a verme

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto una de las monjitas

-Nada madre, mi nombre es Darién Chiba, soy el padre de Hotaru

-tu no eres mi papa-bufo

Mi paciencia estaba en el limite-súbete al auto Hotaru, te llevare a casa

-No me ire contigo, prefiero quedarme de interna-le di una sonrisa a la monjita y me agache a la altura de mi hija de seis años de edad

-Te subes al auto por tu cuenta-susurre-o te juro por todo lo sagrado que te cargare y te subiré a la fuerza-volví a sonreír-anda, se una niña buena o quieres que tus amiguitos vean como lo hago

-No lo harás-susurro

-No me retes Hotaru Michelle Chiba

-Soy Kou-dijo jalando su mochila en dirección al auto

Me levante dándole una sonrisa mas amplia a la monja y pinchando el puente de mi nariz aunque legalmente las niñas ya eran Chiba desde un mes atrás Hotaru había hecho un gran berrinche y había llenado su cuaderno con el apellido de Seiya …Kou, Hotaru Kou

Me subí al auto y pegue la cabeza en el volante, necesitaba calmarme levante la vista para ver a Hotaru jugar con su DS

.. Si íbamos a hablar…

Encendí el coche y me encamine al Mcdonalds mas cercano

-Este no es el camino a casa-dijo desde el asiento trasero

-Te dije que iríamos a Mcdonals a comer algo

-No tengo hambre

-Entonces pediremos para llevar, así le llevamos algo a tu mama y a Selene

-Esta enferma del estomago no puede comer hamburguesa

-Le llevaremos una sopa de pollo

-No le gusta la sopa de pollo

-Entonces llamare a tu madre y le preguntare que le llevo-dije parqueando en Mcdonals-te bajas- dije quitándome el cinturón de seguridad

-No, esperare aquí- encendí el coche nuevamente y textee a Serena ella me respondió rápidamente un "si" cuando le pregunte si llevaba un caldo de pollo para Sel, conduje hasta llegar al servicio de autos pedí, una sopa de pollo, dos Magnun y una cajita feliz

-¿Qué pony quieres Hotaru?-pregunte

-Ninguno, no voy a comer-su mirada no se despego de su juego

-Pon cualquiera –le dije al chico del mostrador, iba a hablar muy seriamente con Serena no podía seguir soportando esto

Salí a la autopista nuevamente –No se para que compraste comida si te dije que no iba a comer-gire a la izquierda sin escucharla –me escuchaste no quiero comer lo que compraste

-Comerás cuando llegues a casa y punto Hotaru

-No puedes obligarme

-Ya te dije que no me retaras

-Te odio

-Pues te aguantas

-¡Quiero a mi papa!-grito y eso fue todo lo que yo pude soportar, me gire viéndola a los ojos

-¡YO SOY TU PAPA MALDITASEA!- grite sentí como tocaban un el pito de un coche trate de frenar pero no pude lo único que sentí fue el golpe, fuerte y certero

.

.

.

.

-Despierta-escuchaba la voz de Hotaru-Oye despierta-me removió el hombro-papa estoy asustada despierta-dijo con voz ronca ¿ella me había llamado papa?-papito abre los ojos-sentí su peso pasarse al asiento del copiloto me movió hasta que mi cabeza quedo en el respaldo del asiento y luego se subió sobre mi, sus manos se fueron a mi rostro-papi despierta ya-golpeo mi pecho-ya estaba completamente despierto pero quería saber hasta donde llegaría-Papi-su carita se pego a mi pecho-si despiertas me voy a comer lo que me compraste quería el pony verde el chico lo puso –sollozo-Por favor despierta ya no me portare mal contigo y te diré papa pero despierta papi, yo te..yo te quiero por favor papi despierta ya –sus sollozos aumentaron mientras se abrazaba a mi-perdóname por ser grosera yo te quiero papi-no pude mas…

-Yo te amo Hotaru-dije dándole un beso en su cabecita y abrazándola, ella alzo sus ojitos y me miro emocionada

-¡No te muriste!-dijo abrazándome

-No-dije riendo-es cierto eso que me quieres-ella bajo su cabeza y no dijo nada-Hotaru

-Si…-dijo bajito-pero no quiero quererte mucho

No entendí..

-¿Porque?-pregunte

-Si empiezo a quererte, voy a dejar de querer a papa Seiya y no quiero

-Hotaru-dije levantando su mentón –tu puedes quererme a mi y a Seiya, yo quiero a tu mama, a tu hermana, a ti y al bebe. Selene me quiere a mi y también a Seiya

-Seguro

-Seguro pequeña-dije dándole otro abrazo-perdóname por haberte gritado –di otro beso en su cabeza y pase la mano por mi frente-auch-me queje, ella quito mi mano

-¿te duele?-señalo y luego busco en mu mochila una toalla, voltee el retovisor y vi que tenia una pequeña abertura causada por el volante no salía mucha sangre pero debía revisarme

-Me duele un poco, me acompañas al hospital-ella asintió,-¿tu estas bien?

-Si, no me golpee

-Eso esta bien, recosté mi cuerpo en el asiento ve a tu asiento, la cabeza me estaba doliendo mucho, llegue al hospital con Haruka y cuando nos bajamos Hotaru tomo mi mano, bien valía la pena aguantar este dolor con tal que ella me tocara, me hicieron tres puntos de sutura internos y tres externos aparte Haruka me dio un par de aspirinas para el dolor, afortunadamente no había sido un gran accidente yo había olvidado abrochar nuevamente mi cinturón de seguridad por esa razón me había golpeado la cabeza

-tienes que volver para hacerte un examen mas a fondo Darién

-Haruka solo fue un golpe-dije mirando a Hotaru por el vidrio de la puerta

-como van las cosas-dijo siguiendo mi mirada

-Después del pequeño accidente me llamo papa, pero no lo ha vuelto a hacer-mi teléfono sonó y rápidamente conteste-Si ya vamos para allá amor solo nos entretuvimos un poco, si te amo-siempre se que hablábamos yo se lo decía-Era Serena esta preocupada debimos llegar hacia media hora atrás

-Lo imagine cuando dijiste te amo, me alegro que por fin tu vida empiece a componerse hermano –Haruka termino cubrirme la herida según el para que no se infectara y los dos salimos del consultorio

-¿Todo bien?-pregunte a Hotaru cuando llegue hasta ella

-Si, señor doctor mi papa no va morirse-dijo vendo a Haruka mi amigo no sabia si reírse o contestar seriamente

-No va morirse- se agacho a su altura- es un cabeza dura-dijo riendo y Hotaru sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, tome su mano y juntos nos fuimos al coche, cuando llegamos a casa Serena m miro entre interrogante y alarmada

-No fue nada hablaremos después-dije los tres subimos a ver a Selene y luego ella le dio a tomar las sopas de pollo mientras Hotaru comía su cajita feliz

-¿y mi pony?-dijo mi pequeña rubia

-Compartiremos el que papa me compro-dijo Hotaru haciendo que Serena me mirara asombrada

-Fueron mis encantos-dije en un murmullo

-Tienes que contarme que paso-dijo bajito

-Después-dije recostándome en el sofá, aun me dolía la cabeza

Sentí como me movían y abrí los ojos queriendo maldecir al mundo la cabeza me palpitaba fuertemente-es la hora de la siesta-dijo Serena-lamento despertarte pero iba a salir y te veías muy incomodo en el sofá-enfoque mi vista a las camas y vi a las niñas dormidas, me levante tocándome la cabeza y seguí a Serena hasta el cuarto contiguo-recuéstate-negué lo mejor era irme casa y dormir hasta mañana-No te iras, es mejor que no conduzcas-me recosté sobre las sabanas mientras los dedos de Serena se movían entre mis cabellos

-Como extrañaba eso-susurre

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto

-Me distraje y un auto venia en sentido contrario, frene y como no tenia el cinturón me golpee con el volante

-Darién..

-Veámosle el lado amable al parecer ya le agrado a Hotaru

-Te llamo papa

-Papi, papito y dijo que me quería-dije sonriendo como tonto

-Te lo dije, solo tenían que estar a solas-dio un suave beso en mis labios que aunque intente profundizar no pude-descansa, yo me quedare aquí contigo-cerré los ojos y automáticamente volví a dormirme

-Esta bien papa, mami-escuche la voz de Selene

-¿no se va morir verdad?-ahora era Hotaru

-Solo esta cansado y le duele la cabeza, vengan conmigo quiero hablarles de algo-sentí como la cama se movió –Ustedes saben que yo quiero mucho a Seiya-eso me hizo rechinar los dientes-Y también amo a Darién como ustedes-prosiguió-también saben que el que pidió la semilla a la cigüeña no fue Seiya si no Darién –trate de abrir los ojos pero fue imposible-yo quería preguntarles si estaría bien si papa se quedaba con nosotras aquí en casa-se quedo callada-solo si ustedes quieren-otra vez silencio, pensaba que Serena iba a esperar un poco mas Hotaru apenas me estaba aceptando

-Yo si quiero-sonreí ante la emoción de Selene

-Pero y si papa regresa-dijo Hotaru- se va poner triste si papa Darién vive aquí

-No, no se va poner triste mi amor, es más estoy segura que papa Seiya seria feliz ¿Qué dices?

-Mami si papa Seiya viene podrá quedarse con nosotras

-Por supuesto, el hecho que Darién viva aquí no quiere decir que no volverán a ver a Seiya

-Anda Hot di que si-dijo Selene podría jurar que estaba dando brinquitos

-Si no quieres no lo haremos-dijo Serena

-Estas segura que podre seguir viendo a papa Seiya-dijo Hotaru con voz temblorosa-imagino que Serena asintió –Entonces esta bien mami-sonreí pero nuevamente caí en ese nebulosa que no me dejaba despertar

.

.

.

-Es casi la hora de la cena Darién-dijo Serena cerca a mi oído, abrí los ojos perezosamente, afortunadamente el dolor de cabeza se había ido

-hola-susurre

-Hola bello durmiente-sonrio-las niñas te esperan para cenar, quieren contarte algo-me levante lentamente y camine con Serena hasta la mesa

Una pancarta de "quédate con nosotras" pintada con temperas de diferentes colores y muy hermosa casi me hace llorar

-Si papi-Selene me miro a los ojos

-Tu quieres eso-le pregunte a Hotaru

-Si quiero papa-me agache abriendo los brazos y Selene corrió a ellos, mire a Hotaru que sonrió y luego corrió dándome un gran abrazo, las abrace fuertemente a las dos por unos minutos y luego me levante

-¿y tu?-dije mirando a Serena

-Eres un tonto Darién Chiba-dijo ella entre risas

-Un tonto que te ama-dije dándole un beso-sentimos risillas tontas y nos giramos para ver a las niñas tapándose la boca con las manos

Luna sirvió la cena y por primera vez comí en familia… y mi Familia

-Papa-la voz de Hotaru me saco de mis pensamientos-ahora que estarás aquí todos los días podrás enseñarme a tocar piano-¡mierda! Yo no tenia ni idea como se tocaba un piano

**Serena Pov**

Darién tenia un mes viviendo con nosotras yo ya no iba a la fundación había tenido contracciones tempranas así que el doctor Heber había recomendado reposo, y Darién como el gran exagerado que era me había tajantemente prohibido salir de casa, estaba checando los E mails cuando me entro una video llamada de Seiya

-Hola-dije cuando vi su imagen en la pantalla-las niñas no están aun es

-Serena no siempre llamo para hablar con las niñas, pero al parecer tu aprovechas que yo las entretenga para recuperar el tiempo perdido con Chiba-los colores se me subieron al rostro, Seiya se veía diferente mas tranquilo que las primeras veces que hablamos cuando el se fue-se que estas en reposo pero necesito que hagas un viaje exprés a Francia, Sony records quiere tu firma para la utilización de los nuevos estudios de la disquera

-Seiya no pueden enviarlos y yo los firmo

-Nop, Nop sabes como es Tony el dijo firma presencial

-Estoy en reposo Seiya

-Si que lastima tus hijos son unos debiluchos mientras los llevas en tu vientre

-Jajaja, me rio de tus superchistes Seiya, para cuando se supone que debo estar allá

-Una semana

-¡que!-dije sin creerlo hacia casi una semana que no sentía las contracciones pero de igual forma

-No puedes decir que no y tráeme a las diablillas, las extraño, es más dile a Chiba que las acompañe, su hermana anda en Francia decidió tomar el resto de su taller acá –se esta quedando conmigo en la mansión

-Ok hablare con Darién y con el doctor si el me da permiso podre volar

-Confírmame, te quiero bombón-sin mas cerro la llamada

En la noche le dije a Darién

-¡No iras!

-Darién ya hable con el doctor Heber me dijo que no había complicación –dije tranquila

-Que se las arregle el solo la disquera es de el

-Yo tengo el 50% de las acciones Darién

-No me importa, no vas a exponer tu salud ni la de nuestro hijo por un negocio

-Ya compre los tiquetes viajare con las niñas, no te estaba pidiendo permiso solo te informaba

-Serena, que haremos si las contracciones vuelven

-No volverán a menos que tu las provoques

-Ahora es mi culpa –se levanto de la cama y me miro incrédulo-No te vi quejándote mientras hacíamos el amor

-No me queje y no te he echado la culpa, soy una mujer dominada por las hormonas, no quiero hablar mas de esto hay un tiquete libre por si quieres acompañarnos

Dos días después estábamos volando a Francia las niñas iban entretenidas con sus Ds mientras yo estaba recostada en el pecho de un muy molesto Darién

-si sientes algo extraño promete que me dirás-

-No quieres pertenecer al club de las alturas

-Serena-dijo entre dientes

-¡Que!, será mas difícil de regreso quizás ya haya nacido el bebe

-Tu y yo ya somos socios de ese club o es que no recuerdas cuando volvíamos de Aruba

-Pensé que querías renovar tu membrecía

-Por favor mujer no provoques-se quejo acomodando su miembro entre sus vaqueros y encendiendo la laptop, tenia como protector de pantalla la ultima ecografía practicada y seguíamos sin saber que íbamos a tener..

Al llegar a Monthue me sentí como en casa las niñas dieron vueltas en la nieve mientras Darién les colocaba las bufandas.

Llegamos a la casa con dos niñas exhaustas y dormidas era entrada la tarde así que me sorprendí al ver a Rey y a Seiya en la sala

-¡Sere!-mi cuñada corrió y me abrazo lo más que la dejo mi barriga, Seiya se levanto y ayudo a Darién con Hotaru hasta llevarlas por las escaleras hacia su antigua habitación -¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Cansado-amabas nos sentamos en uno de los sofás-tu como estas

-Bien, lo he ido superando, ni siquiera fui a su funeral, yo simplemente no podía me sentía tan culpable, pero me di cuenta que son cosas del destino

-Has estado hablando con Seiya

-Compartimos un mismo dolor, he aprendido muchas cosas de el-dijo sonriendo

-Pense que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de verte sonreír así mostra-dijo Darién llegando junto a nosotras detrás venia Seiya

-Ame a Nick, pero el ya no esta y yo tenia que dejarlo ir-dijo Rey

Pasamos el tiempo charlando, hasta que llego la hora de la cena, Darién despertó a las niñas y cuando vieron a Seiya lo llenaron de besos y abrazos Darién lo entendió así como Seiya entendió que Hotaru ya le decía papi a Darién y que ambos estaban tomando clases de piano juntos, la cena estuvo tranquila me sentía cansada y había tenido dos contracciones, primero muerta antes de decirle a Darién yo soy doctora y se de esto eran contracciones inofensivas

A las nueve de la noche acostamos a las niñas y luego Darién y yo fuimos a la que había sido nuestra habitación Seiya estaba en la que el había compartido con Kakyuu y Rey en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que estaba al lado de la de Seiya.

No había podido dormir , seguía teniendo contracciones pero no eran tan dolorosas Darién había quedado rendido el jet lag le había cobrado factura, pero yo no podía hacerlo, baje despacio a la cocina y calenté un poco de leche la bebí con calma y le dije a mi bebe que necesitaba dormir un poco también estaba cansada

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando vi a Seiya pasar a la habitación de Rey mi cuñada le abrió y se arrojo a sus labios ¡joder! No le daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían

-pensé que no me darías mi beso de buenas noches-dijo Seiya bajito

-Si Darién te ve te va a matar-dijo Rey entre risas dando pequeños besos en la cara de Seiya

-El se quedo con la que era mi esposa es justo que yo me quede con su hermana

-Así que eso piensas no

-Sabes que no, te amo preciosa

-Yo también, pero debes volver a tu habitación

-Porque eres mia ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres

Ahora estaba en shock , el había dicho lo que yo creo que había dicho, una contracción nada placentera me ataco en ese momento y no pude evitar el grito de dolor

-¡Serena!-dijeron los dos al tiempo, mientras me aferraba a la pared-Ve por Darién-dijo Seiya

Darién salió muy asustado-te lo dije, pero eres terca mujer-decía mientras me alzaba había roto fuente..

En el camino mientras Seiya manejaba llamaba a Andre un gran amigo nuestro, Darién trataba de darme aliento pero lo prefería callado esto dolía como si te quemases en el infierno

Llegamos a la clínica rápidamente, pero no estaba dilatada completamente, cada contracción era mas fuerte, Rey se había quedado con las niñas pero le había hecho prometer á Seiya que le avisaría cualquier cosa no sabia si reír cuando salimos de la casa y ellos no sabían como despedirse, creo que hubiesen podido tener relaciones y Darién no lo hubiese notado

Estaba demasiado nervioso

Una hora después y luego de unas cuantas maldiciones y la promesa de mandar a Darién a hacerse la vasectomía tan pronto regresáramos a casa nació por cesaría Kenji Thomas Chiba Tsukino al que Selene y Hotaru bautizaron como Helios..

Su cabello era tan blanco como el de mi madre, y se parecía mucho a mi pero tenia los ojos idénticos a los de Darién por ser prematuro lo llevaron a incubadora, me gusto que la operación hubiese podido ser realizada en Selene Darién haba estado conmigo en todo momento y sus ojos cuando Helios había salido de mi eran dignos de fotografiar había tanto amor en sus ojos mientras me deba las gracias una y otra vez que ahora más que nunca estaba segura que no me había equivocado al darnos una nueva oportunidad.

Estaba en la habitación esperando que Darién llegara cuando un gran ramo de rosas invadió mi puerta –Hola bombón- Seiya sonrió mientras ponía el ramo en la mesa de noche

-Hola-dije en un susurro se suponía que no debía hablar mucho

-Se que escuchaste todo anoche-dijo-¡que rayos hacías despierta tan tarde!

-Contracciones-dije en un susurro nuevamente

-Ohh, bueno te seré sincero Rey y yo nos casamos hace una semana-saco su argolla del pantalón y se la coloco en su dedo, ella esta embarazada-me quede estática si Rey estaba embarazada eso significaba que Helios..

-No es mío-dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-Andre nos hizo una prueba de ADN, salió negativa, mis soldados no eran tan fuertes en esos momentos-sonrió pícaramente- No sabemos como paso, solo paso…-se encogió de hombros

-Eres feliz?-pregunte

-Mucho, en verdad siento que la amo, nos hemos curado mutuamente y aunque lo de Nicolás aun esta fresco. Ella esta tranquila y feliz con la noticia

-Sabes que Rey tiene tres hermanos que querrán partirte las bolas por embarazar a su hermanita

-Empezando por tu energúmeno marido

-Empezando por el, Rey va hablar con el, esperemos que no me deje con un solo hijo el tiene tres-volvió a reír Seiya se veía tan en paz que me alegre por el

-Y no tendrá mas-sonreí -Entonces serás papa-dije después de un momento

-Yo ya soy papa, tengo a mis diablas, Te quiero bombón, cuando me fui no sabia si hacia lo correcto pero ahora te veo y se que lo fue-la puerta se abrió mostrándome a una enfermera con mi pequeño bultito

-Usted debe ser el padre-dijo mirando a Seiya

-No, no lo soy pero seré como uno –sonrió –en esos momentos entró Darién junto con una muy malhumorada Rey

-Debería matarte-bufo bajo su aliento-¿tu lo sabias?

-Calma, me entere a noche

-O sea que los viste..

-Vi una declaración de amor-dije mirando a Seiya que acariciaba los hombros de Rey tratando de tranquilizarla

-Debería matarte-bufo nuevamente antes de que el pequeño se diera por olvidado y soltara toda su energía en un enérgico llanto-te perdonare porque me devolviste mi familia-volvió a bufar Darién mientras me veía alimentar a nuestro pequeño

.

.

.,

.

**Diez años después..**

¡Mama!-Hotaru grito desde las escaleras-puedes controlar a papa por favor

-No saldrás vestida así jovencita-dijo Darién seriamente

-No estoy mal vestida ¿o si mami?-batio sus pestañas haciéndome reir, tenia una falda corta de jean con un top negro y unas botas hasta la rodilla su cabello largo y negro con destellos purpuras estaba suelto hasta la cintura

-¡Estas mostrando demasiado!

-Papa es la moda-dijo Selene bufando Darién no la había visto, pero estaba segura que le iba a dar un patatus si volteaba y volteo

-NO, les quito el permiso no saldrán así a ningún lado-dijo colorado

-¡Mama!-dijeron mis hijas a unisonó

Repare bien la ropa de las ya no tan niñas Selene tenia un pantalón rasgado en varias partes de sus piernas habían mas huecos que tela con un top parecido al de su hermana pero en color azul oscuro acompañado de una cazadora de cuero, su cabello rubio estaba atado en una coleta y era tan impresionantemente largo como el de su hermana, ya había detallado bien a Hotaru

-Déjalas ir Darién –le dije a un muy malhumorado Darién-Anda amor déjalas ir están bien vestidas es solo la moda

-Las quiero aquí a las doce

-Papa no somos cenicienta-dijo Selene en tono de burla

-Antes te gustaba-dijo el

-Cuando teníamos seis-dijo Hotaru

-Esta bien a la una

-¡papa!-dijeron a unisonó-mínimo a las tres-dijo Hotaru bufando

-Dos-rebatió Darién

-Las quiero aquí a las Dos treinta ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos-dije seriamente Darién me miro fijamente –váyanse ya antes que cambie de idea-las dos voltearon para irse pero luego se devolvieron mirándonos curiosas

-Necesitamos algo de efectivo-dijo Selene

-¡Ja! No les doy así que no van –Dijo Darién Feliz

-En mi billetera hay dinero tomen lo que necesitan –ambas subieron las escaleras luego de un ¡te amo mami!

-No se vale que me desautorices así-dijo Darién sentándose a mi lado en el sofá

-Van a celebrar los 18 años de Peruru Darién estarán con los chicos conocidos. Rubeus Jr, y algunos amigos de la escuela que ya conocemos, tienes que darles un poquito de confianza.

-En que momento crecieron tanto-dijo el mirándome fijamente

-No lo se-sonreí-Helios va quedarse en casa de los abuelos hoy, sabes que llegaron Seiya y Rey junto con Nick, creo que harán una pijamada con Kath y Andrew Jr

-Nos vamos-escuche la voz de Selene

-Esperen-las llame

-Son menores de edad así que ya saben nada de alcohol

-Si mama iremos a bailar un poco solamente luego de ver la película

-No quiero que quiebren la confianza que les estamos dando-dije seria

-Si mama lo sabemos –Darién suspiro

-Tienen suficiente dinero-dijo

-Si, lo que tenia mama era suficiente –dijo Hotaru-¿podemos irnos?-asentí

-Cuando dejaron de ser mis princesas-volvió a decir Darién, en un par de años se irán

-Es la ley de la vida

-Tu no crezcas tan rápido- me quito a Akane de mi regazo –por supuesto el se había negado a hacerse la vasectomía en cambio yo me había puesto un chip por diez años que fallo a los nueve ahora Akane era nuestra pequeñita de siete meses que había tenido fiebre porque le estaban saliendo los dientes así que andaba de pechiche con su mami-la llevare arriba aprovechemos que estamos solo y que gracias al dolex. Akane dormirá por las próximas tres horas

Sonreí mientras seguía a mi esposo esta noche prometía o al menos las próximas tres horas solo seriamos el y yo, habíamos vencido el odio, el resentimiento y los fantasmas del pasado, habían peleas..Muchas pero siempre hablábamos y tratábamos de no cometer errores, habíamos huido de las mentiras, luchado con la desconfianza y perdonado infidelidades porque a la final el verdadero amor perdona.

.

.

.

**Ahora si …Fin…**

**.**

**.**

**lloro ahora asi se acabo, no me queda mas que agradecer por sus rev y recordarles uan vez mas pasarse por mis demas historias, La mujer de mi hermano, eligeme a mi y el trato que unió nuestras vidas también por las adaptaciones Sueños de un amor del pasado y falsas apariencias yo las adapto para que tengan que leer, un beso y GRACIAAAAS por acompañarme en esta maravillosa aventura que fue Entre Amores y Mentiras. **

Ary

Abril 20 de 2012


End file.
